Supe que era el amor cuando te conocí
by sakuraliz23
Summary: Ha pasado un año y ninguno de los dos se atreve a confesar sus sentimientos, Ren da el primer paso pero Kyoko lo malinterpreta. Un nuevo Dorama comienza, lleno de pasiones, secretos y romance. Si quieren "acción" entre Ren y kyoko los invito a leer.
1. Pesadilla de San Valentin

**Supe que era el amor cuando te conocí**

**Hola a todos! **

**Este es mi primer fanfic y espero que les guste (hace rato traía la idea rondando en mi cabeza pero no me había atrevido a escribirla, pero todos los fanfics que he leído en español y en ingles me ayudaron y han sido fuente de inspiración así que de antemano gracias.**

**La historia se desarrolla un año después del san Valentín que estamos viendo actualmente en el manga (cap 138-150) así que Kyoko tiene 18 y Ren 22**

**Este fic tiene como principal la relación entre Ren y Kyoko y es categoría M porque habrá lemon en futuros capítulos (claro está, si los reviews son suficientes como para continuarlo)**

**Skip Beat no me pertenece es propiedad absoluta de la genio Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo con el primer capítulo de esta loca historia y ya saben: cualquier crítica constructiva, comentario o chanza será bien recibido (reviews onegai!) **

**Lo que está entre - - es dialogo, (aclaraciones) *sonido o gestos* y **_**pensamientos**_

**Capítulo 1**

**Pesadilla de San Valentín**

-Mañana será ese estúpido día de nuevo, ¿por qué todos los años tiene que ser lo mismo? chicas enamoradas comprando o ¡peor aún! haciendo chocolates a mano para regalar a su ser amado, como se nota que no han probado el filo de la espada de la traición- decía una muy molesta Kyoko de camino a LME.

-Como sea, ese día me trae malos recuerdos, en toda mi infancia y mitad de mi adolescencia me desvivía por hacerle chocolates al idiota de Shotaro, pero el año pasado fue mucho peor: primero el idiota #2 (Beagle) me obliga a hacer chocolates para él, luego el idiota # 1 (Shotaro) llega descaradamente al set de Dark Moon con un Extravagante ramo y me roba mi primer beso, aunque Tsuruga san me hizo entender que a eso realmente no se le puede llamar beso- un ligero sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas- Tsuruga san me besó también, pero solo fue en la mejilla –suspiró desanimada-, ¿pero que estas pensando Kyoko? como que PERO, ¿acaso querías que fuera en otra parte?- con su mano derecha aplasta al pequeño demonio que estaba surgiendo de su interior- ¡claro que no!, sólo que con un simple beso en la mejilla hizo que me olvidara de lo sucedido con Shotaro y afectó también mi desempeño como Mio. En realidad no sé cuál de los tres me da más miedo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. ¿_Qué es esta sensación?, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando._

Sintió un soplido frío contra su cuello -estabas pensando en mí… Kyoko.

-pero ¿cómo?- se volteó de inmediato- Maldito Beagle, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-vine a recordarte que debes hacer chocolates para mí.

-ni que estuviera loca, no volveré a caer en tu juego, esta vez no podrás quitarme nada con lo cual chantajearme.

-¿estás segura de eso?, ¿así que esto no significa nada para ti? –dijo burlonamente mientras tambaleaba una medalla de un lado a otro frente a su rostro.

-¿pero en qué momento la tomaste?- habló en medio de sollozos- por favor devuélveme a la princesa de las rosas- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas pensando que así lo intimidaría.

-Te la devolveré mañana cuando me entregues chocolates hechos a mano cargados con todos tus sentimientos hacia a mí, te mandaré un mensaje para decirte la hora y el lugar y está de sobra advertirte que debes ir sola o sino ésta medalla la pagará. Nos vemos mi caperucita.- se fue caminando dándole vueltas a el collar.

Kyoko lo siguió pero en un descuido lo perdió de vista.

Maldito Beagle haré que te arrepientas de haberme pedido chocolate (aura siniestra)

* * *

**En LME**

-buenos días Kyoko chan- saludó alegremente Yashiro sin embargo su expresión jubilosa se borró al ver la cara de ira de la chica.

-no es bueno emanar un aura tan escalofriante, de seguro tus fans se asustaran Mogami san-le dijo Ren con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-lo siento, es que me encontré con una cucaracha pero ya me encargaré de aplastarla-hizo un gesto lleno de sed de venganza, casi hasta se podian ver llamitas a su alrededor.

-etto… buenos días Yashiro san, Tsuruga san- se inclinó para hacer el saludo.

-Kyoko chan ¿vas a hacer chocolates para el día de San Valentín?- preguntó interesado Yashiro.

-sí, tengo pensado darle chocolates a las personas con las que estoy agradecida, sólo que este año me tocará hacerlos sola porque Moko san está grabando un nuevo Dorama fuera de la ciudad- puso ojos tristes al recordar que su mejor amiga estaba lejos.

-si quieres, puedes hacerlos con Ren, justo ahora me estaba diciendo que le gustaría aprender a hacer chocolates.

-En serio ¿Tsuruga san?- curioseó entusiasmada.

_Me las pagarás Yashiro_ – sí, Mogami san, claro, si no es ninguna molestia para ti.

-por supuesto que no.

-¿te parece bien si después de que salgamos de LME vamos a comprar los ingredientes y los preparamos en mi apartamento?.

- ¿Tsuruga san no tiene que trabajar hoy por la noche?.

-no, hoy tengo la agenda libre después de las 6 pm- miró a Yashiro como diciéndole: así que ya tenías todo planeado.

-está bien, entonces nos vemos, con permiso- se despidió con una pequeña reverencia y luego se fue a poner su traje de Love me para su siguiente trabajo.

-Yashiro ¿porque le dijiste que quería aprender a hacer chocolates?

- porque quería darte un empujoncito, debes ponerte las pilas si no quieres que uno de los admiradores de Kyoko se te adelante, además ya casi termina el colegio y la escusa de que es una niña de preparatoria ya no te servirá para reprimir tus sentimientos y alejarte de ella, ¡atrévete de una vez por todas Ren!

Ren se sintió como si fuera un niño sermoneado por su padre, pero en el fondo Yashiro tenía razón, debía hacer algo y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le brindaba su manager.

_¿Porqué me siento nerviosa?, sólo voy hacer chocolates con Tsuruga san, no es como si fuera una cita o algo así._

-¿estás lista Mogami san?- le abrió la puerta de su auto.

-si.

-Por cierto Mogami san le encargué los ingredientes a Yashiro, ya deben estar en mi apartamento, espero que no te moleste.

-no se preocupe, pero déjeme darle lo que costaron los ingredientes- revisó en su bolso para sacar algo de dinero

-claro que no. Yo compro los ingredientes y a cambio tú me enseñas a hacer chocolate. Estamos a mano.

ººººººººº

Ya en el apartamento de Tsuruga, Kyoko se sorprendió por la gran cantidad de cosas que había en encima del mesón de la cocina, había de todo: cajas de cobertura de chocolate negro, blanco, dulce, amargo, maní, coco, pasas, ariquipe, pepitas de colores y moldes para bombones.

-¿acaso no es suficiente Mogami san?, si quieres podemos ir a comprar lo que haga falta.

-no es necesario, con esto es más que suficiente- _¡por dios!, Tsuruga san compró ingredientes como si fuéramos a hacer chocolate para cientos de personas, esto no está ni en sueños en mi presupuesto._

-Bueno, empecemos- le dio a Kyoko un delantal rosa y él se puso uno de color azul. Su manager los había comprado especialmente para su pareja favorita.

_Tsuruga san se ve muy lindo con delantal_ Kyoko soltó una pequeña risita

-¿qué es tan gracioso?

-nada, nada- negó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –etto, primero debemos cortar el chocolate en pequeñas piezas para que sea mas fácil fundirlo. ¿Le parece bien si hacemos bombones de chocolate? una mitad seria de chocolate blanco y la otra de negro, y el centro relleno.

-me parece perfecto, yo me encargaré del chocolate negro y tú del blanco, ok.

Tsuruga san comenzó a cortar la cobertura de chocolate, lo hacía con movimientos rápidos y precisos, cualquiera diría que era un experto.

-¡listo!, ahora lo ponemos en una olla al fuego, ¿cierto?.

-Sí, pero debemos fundirlo al baño maría, es decir… la olla en donde está el chocolate debe estar encima de otra olla con agua para que no se queme- habló mientras hacía lo que decía- después de que ya tenemos el chocolate lo ponemos en los moldes y dejamos en el refrigerador por dos horas.

-hacer chocolates es sencillo lo malo es que después debes limpiar todos los trastos que has ensuciado- Ren dijo esto poniendo una de las ollas debajo del grifo e iba a abrir la llave pero Kyoko lo detuvo.

-espere Tsuruga San, lo más divertido de hacer chocolates es que te puedes comer todo el chocolate que queda en las ollas- pasó su dedo índice por el metal ahora cubierto del dulce café y lo saboreó- está delicioso- volvió a untar su dedo de chocolate -¿quiere probar Tsuruga san?- sonrió.

Ren se inclinó, tomó el dedo de Kyoko, lentamente lo introdujo en su boca y lo lamió – tienes razón Mogami san, está delicioso, quiero más- tomó la otra olla y empezó a comer del chocolate de esta.

-Kyoko se sonrojó fuertemente- _yo le estaba ofreciendo chocolate pero no para que lo tomara directamente de mi dedo, pensé en quitarlo bruscamente al tacto pero no pude, esa calidez que sentí en todo mi cuerpo hizo que no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, ¿por qué se comporta así Tsuruga san?, él siempre es tan serio, pero ahora esta como un niño saboreando su nueva golosina._

-No traes puesta tu medalla.- fijó sus ojos en el cuello de la peli anaranjada.

-a… es que… se me dañó el broche y para no botarla me la quité, pero mañana la arreglaré.

Ren sintió que le estaba mintiendo pero algo así no era como para preocuparse

-Mogami san, ¿tienes hambre?, ¿quieres que pida algo para cenar?-

-no es necesario- *grruru* sonido de su barriga crujiendo.

Yo creo que sí, además yo también tengo hambre, pediré una pizza ¿algún sabor en especial? Y no me contestes: lo que usted elija estará bien para mi Tsuruga san- imitó su voz.

_¿Cómo sabía que le iba a responder eso?, acaso soy tan predecible_ se preguntaba Kyoko un poco molesta –hawaiana.

-ok, hawaiana será- tomó el teléfono.

Mientras Ren pedía la pizza Kyoko fue a la cocina a lavar los trastos.

Ren iba de camino a la cocina pero el vibrar de un celular irrumpió en su camino, al parecer era el de Kyoko, lo tomó para llevárselo pero su curiosidad pudo más y miró el mensaje de texto: _´´hola mi caperucita, espero que ya hallas hecho lo que te pedí, estoy ansioso por comerlo, claro que no tanto como quiero comerte a ti, nos vemos mañana a las 10 pm en el parque que está cerca del Darumaya, no te preocupes, yo te llevare de vuelta a casa pues es peligroso que una gatita ande afuera a tan altas horas de la noche. Att: tu lobo.´´_

Ren utilizó todas sus fuerzas para contener el enojo _¿pero quién se atreve a hablarle de ese modo? Será mejor que me lo explique._

Con una sonrisa Ren entró en la cocina y le tendió la mano con el celular.

-Mogami san, tu celular estaba vibrando, así que te lo traje.

-gracias- miró el mensaje, lo leyó y le pidió a todos los dioses que la ayudaran a calmarse para no mostrar el odio que sentía, respiró profundamente y sonrió.

-¿era algo importante?- preguntó Ren en un tono muy serio.

-no señor, era de parte de Okami san, me dice que no me demore mucho. Mejor la llamo para avisarle que ya voy de regreso- marcó el numero del Darumaya.

-Okami san, buenas noches, gracias por el mensaje pero no se preocupe en menos de una hora ya estoy en casa.

*Sonido del timbre*

-debe ser la pizza – Ren salió de la cocina.

En la línea Okamisan: -Kyoko chan ¿estás bien? yo no te envié ningún mensaje, ni siquiera se manejar esos aparatos.

-estoy bien, le explico cuando regrese, buenas noches- colgó.

-una pizza hawaiana son $...-el repartidor quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-quédese con las vueltas, gracias-Ren tenía un aura asesina, peor que la del caballero de la noche, su voz fue fría y cortante. El pobre repartidor de pizas salió como alma que lleva el diablo jurando que no volvería a hacer un pedido en esa dirección.

¿Acaso no me va a decir la verdad?… ¿es que no confía en mí? se preguntaba de camino a la sala.

La cena fue en un silencio absoluto, Kyoko sentía que a la más mínima palabra Tsuruga san la mataría.

No creo que haya visto el mensaje, porque seguramente me habría obligado a contarle quien me lo había enviado, pero entonces… ¿por qué siento que está enojado conmigo?, puede ser… que se haya percatado de que le mentí.

-te llevo a tu casa. Ya es muy tarde- utilizó un tono cortante.

-está bien- Kyoko sacó los chocolates del refrigerador.

-¿cuántos quiere, Tsuruga san?.

-Ninguno, sólo quería aprender a hacerlos.

De camino a casa ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir palabra alguna.

-buenas noches Tsuruga san,

-Buenas noches- Ren no esperó ni siquiera a que entrara a su casa, arrancó en su auto.

Pero ¿qué hice para que se enojara?, ni siquiera se quedó con un chocolate y me trató fríamente. Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero se acordó de aquel mensaje del infierno y era mejor que preparara el chocolate para ese bastardo, tal y como él lo había pedido: con todos sus sentimientos en él.

Entró silenciosamente al Darumaya, pues al parecer los dueños ya estaban durmiendo, se dirigió a la cocina y puso los chocolates en el refrigerador mientras preparaba las bolsitas de regalo donde los echaría, puso tres bombones en cada atado y lo adornó con un peculiar moño.

A los últimos chocolates que quedaban los metió en una bolsa negra, los tiro al suelo y empezó a pisotearlos diciendo:

- maldito Beagle esto es lo que te mereces, eres como una mugrosa cucaracha- rió macabramente.

Buscó entre los ingredientes del restaurante y encontró guindilla (pimiento fuerte) le echó un poco a los chocolates además de un chorrito de salsa soja.

Hizo una tarjeta que tenía un perrito con cara de dolor rodeado de fuego, la cual decía: maldito Beagle ojalá te consumas en las llamas del infierno.

* * *

**Al otro día**

Kyoko llegó sonriente a LME. Voy a darle chocolates al presidente, a Sawara san, a los presentadores de Bridge Rock, a Yashiro san y … a Tsuruga san.

Después de haber ido donde el presidente y al set de Bridge Rock fue donde Sawara san ya que la había llamado por una oferta de trabajo

-buenos días Mogami san, el presidente después de ver cómo has crecido actoralmente quiere que estés en la nueva producción de LME.

-¿en serio?- casi ni podía ver por tantas estrellitas en sus ojos - ¿y de que se trata?-

-El Dorama se llama Aishiteruze no shitsuji, y trata de una pareja que no puede estar junta debido a la diferencia de clases sociales, ella es una señorita de clase alta que siempre ha tenido todo pero no es feliz; de corazón noble, sincera y dulce, está comprometida con un tirano que es diez años mayor que ella, vive con su hermana menor que al contrario de ella es egoísta, caprichosa y siempre obtiene lo que quiere acostas de su padre.

Él es un joven humilde, trabajador, fue encontrado en la calle por el mayordomo de esta familia, el cual lo crió como si fuera su hijo y le enseñó todo para ser el perfecto mayordomo. Cuando su 'padre' enferma él pasa a ser el nuevo mayordomo de la familia Kuran, donde se enamora de la hija mayor Yuuki, reprime sus sentimientos pues sabe que ese amor nunca podrá ser.

Kyoko se perdió en el mundo de las fantasías.

-Mogami san, llamando a ¡Mogami san!

-disculpe Sawara san y ¿cuál será mi papel?

-tú serás Hikari, la hermana menor, la que se interpone en la relación de su hermana pues ella también está enamorada de Ryu.

-seré la antagonista- bufó desanimada.

-sí, pero este papel será diferente a todos lo que has interpretado porque vas a estar enamorada y lucharas por ese amor no correspondido. Esto permitirá mostrar tus habilidades en este campo, y tu próximo papel puede ser como protagonista.

-y quienes harán como Yuuki y Ryu.

-Yuuki la interpretará la actriz americana Alice Mclaren y Ryu por la estrella de LME, Tsuruga Ren. Además el presidente quiere que Kanae también sea parte del elenco, su papel será el de Saki, la mejor amiga de Yuuki, ella es cómplice de la pareja, ya que ella quiere lo mejor para su amiga y sabe que ellos se aman mutuamente, por esto que siempre la ayuda a verse a escondidas con Ryu.

-acepto.

Kyoko estaba feliz de poder trabajar con su amiga y no lo pensó dos veces, le dio los chocolates Sawara san y este le entregó el libreto.

Eran la 7 de la noche, Kyoko estaba sentada en las escaleras de LME esperando a Yashiro y a Ren, ya estaba por irse cuando escuchó unas voces.

-Kyoko chan, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Yashiro.

-los estaba esperando- sacó de su bolso un par de bolsitas de regalo- gracias por todo lo que me han ayudado.

-muchas gracias Kyoko chan- contestó felizmente Yashiro y volteó a mirar a Ren pero este tenía un gesto inexpresivo.

-gracias Mogami san, Buenas noches- Ren se despidió fríamente y caminó hacia su auto.

-hasta luego Kyoko chan- Yashiro tuvo que correr para alcanzar a Ren.

- ¿que fue eso, Ren?, fuiste muy grosero, ni siquiera sonreíste y eso es muy raro en ti-

-no me preguntes por favor Yashiro - Ren sonrió ampliamente y esto fue suficiente para que Yashiro entendiera que era mejor no molestar, le preguntaría cuando estuviera más calmado.

* * *

**En el Darumaya**

-Tsuruga san no me dio tiempo de disculparme- suspiró muy triste, ni siquiera sabía el por qué de su enojo- lo único bueno que me pasó hoy fue mi nuevo papel, aunque no tuve oportunidad de leerlo completo ya siento que quiero a Hikari, además la historia está muy interesante, seguramente será un éxito.

Bueno Kyoko, debes prepararte física y psicológicamente para enfrentar al Beagle -¡no te preocupes princesa de las rosas te traeré devuelta a casa!.

Kyoko se puso un abrigo, recogió el menjunje que estaba en el suelo (los chocolates para el beagle) y salió silenciosamente del Darumaya para no despertar a los dueños.

El parque estaba a sólo dos cuadras, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta y gritó.

-Beagle-(en el momento en el que este volteo Kyoko le lanzó los chocolates con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ahí tienes, ahora dame mi medalla!

Reino tomó los chocolates y se fue acercando hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?, primero déjame agradecerte como es debido- el peliplateado se inclinó para reducir la distancia y le robó un beso, el cual no duro ni do segundos porque Kyoko lo empujó y se limpió la boca con la manga del abrigo.

-¿qué crees que estás haciendo bastardo?-¡acaso quieres adelantar tu viaje al infierno!, devuélveme mi medalla ¡ahora!- le gritó ofendida.

-Espera, primero quiero probar tus chocolates- destapó la bolsa y sacó un pequeño trozo de lo que parecía todo menos chocolate, lo probó… lo saboreó

-delicioso- su cara decía lo contrario.

Kyoko estaba estupefacta, ¿_cómo es que fue capaz de probarlos?, si tenían un aspecto horrible y de su sabor ni se diga, aparte decir que ¡estaba delicioso!, ese tipo definitivamente es un demonio._

-¡contento! ¡Ahora dámela!

-pero yo te la coloco- dijo divertido con una sonrisa pícara adornándole el rostro.

-no, yo puedo sola-dio un paso hacia atrás.

-entonces no hay trato- se cruzó de brazos e hizo el además de irse.

-está bien, pero hazlo rápido- dio un paso al frente para terminar con las cosas rápido.

Reino sacó la medalla y se puso detrás de ella, Kyoko levantó sus manos para recogerse el cabello y él aprovechó eso para abrazarla por la cintura, y susurrarle al oído – quiero que seas mía.

Reino besó y mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja, Kyoko trató de soltarse pero no pudo.

-no me toques- gruñó ella entre sollozos.

-no te resistas, gatita- el agarre de su cintura se había intensificado.

Reino continuó bajando por su mejilla y cuello, con una mano corrió la ropa que cubría la piel de su hombro para luego acariciarla y besarla.

-¡detente- Reino fue tomado del cuello de su traje- bastardo!- el cantante de Beagle cayó al suelo al recibir un fuerte puñetazo.

-Tsu…Tsuruga san- pronunció Kyoko en un mar de lagrimas.

-así que el león no quiere compartir a su presa- el joven veinteañero se levantó.

-la última vez te advertí que debías alejarte de esta chica- le gritó en un tono demandante.

-¿y desde cuando tengo que seguir tus advertencias?-Reino fue hacia Ren con ganas de golpearlo, pero él lo esquivó, le quitó la medalla y le dio otro golpe.

-¿acaso quieres que te desfigure la cara? Esta es muy preciada para los artistas pero veo que a ti el titulo te queda demasiado grande ¡maniaco obsesivo!.

-maldito, no dejaré que Kyoko se quede con un tipo que no es capaz de decirle la verdad- Reino se fue alejando hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

Ren se acercó a la chica y con un tono más dulce de los que solía utilizar trató de tranquilizarla.

-vamos, te llevaré a casa- Ren la abrazó de lado y la llevó hasta su auto.

No demoraron ni dos minutos en llegar al Darumaya, Kyoko no paraba de llorar

-¿cómo sabía que estaba allá?- la oji miel habló en un tono muy bajito, en medio de sollozos pero él la alcanzo a escuchar.

-leí el mensaje antes de entregarte el teléfono- su semblante se tornó serio.

Kyoko puso cara de susto- ¿y por qué no me preguntaste?

-lo hice, y me mentiste- bajó la voz decepcionado.

-¿por eso era que estabas tan enojado?, lo siento mucho Tsuruga san… no soy digna de ser su Kohai- la chica rompió en llanto y salió del auto para no incomodarlo más.

Él la siguió-me duele que no confíes en mí.

-yo confió en usted, lo aprecio y lo respeto…- Kyoko agachó la cabeza- yo no quería molestarlo y pensé que podía arreglarlo sola, soy una molestia.

Ren la tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara -tú no eres ninguna molestia, no vuelvas a decir eso…mira- (.e muestra la medalla.

-princesa de las rosas-mostró ojos llenos de luz y felicidad.

-¿quieres que te la coloque?-

-por favor-Kyoko levantó su cabello.

Ren se la puso, pero notó una fuerte ira en ella

-maldito Beagle, con la excusa de ponerme la medalla fue que me atrapaste, tocaste mi piel con tu sucia boca de perro, como te odio- sus ojos parecían quemarse de la rabia.

-hare que te olvides de ese tipo-Ren se acercó lentamente y unió sus labios con los de ella en un cálido beso, Kyoko quedó congelada, no movió ni un sólo musculo, aun así él trató de adentrarse en su boca y ella poco a poco se lo permitió.

Ren no quería dejar sus labios pero sabía que ese tipo la había besado en otras áreas y él no iba a dejar rastro alguno, la abrazó y lentamente subió a su oreja inundándola de besos, escuchó un débil gemido y esto lo animo a seguir, bajó por su cuello disfrutando esa cálida piel a su tacto, volvió a su boca y terminó con un rápido beso.

-lamento haber sido tan rudo esta tarde, los chocolates estaban realmente deliciosos, que descanses Mogami san.

Kyoko retrocedió sigilosamente (como un gatito asustado)

-buenas noches Tsuruga san, gracias por todo- entró rápidamente a su casa.

Kyoko cerró la puerta, se recostó contra esta y se dejo caer. Las piernas le temblaban, sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la garganta y estaba roja como un tomate.

_Tsuruga san me besó_ un semblante de tristeza apareció en su rostro _pero fue por…lástima._

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por haber leído y si quieren la conti ya saben que hacer (Review, Review, Review)**

**Definitivamente ella es la única, ne! Hasta que por fin! Ren hace algo demostrando lo que siente y ella… (Kamisama Help her) piensa que es por lástima….no,no,no,no,no.**

**Bueno… esto es todo por ahora y Espero que nos leamos otra vez**

**By Sakuraliz Ene/02/10**


	2. ¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso?

**Hola chicos y chicas que se aventuraron a leer este fanfic, les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón, aquí vamos con el segundo** **capítulo**

**Skip beat no es de mi propiedad**

**Lo que está entre - - es dialogo, (aclaraciones) *sonido o gestos* y **_**pensamientos**_

**Ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea será bien recibido y contestado tarde o temprano.**

**Capítulo 2**

**¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso?**

-Hace una semana que fue San Valentín… Tsuruga san está grabando una película en el extranjero y regresará dentro de dos semanas para comenzar con las grabaciones del Dorama, después de aquel incidente (el beso) sólo lo pude ver una vez y fue para despedirme, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y mi sonrojo delataba la pena que sentía, pero él se comportó igual que siempre, estoy segura que para él ''eso'' no significó nada y para ti tampoco Mogami Kyoko –estaba hablando consigo misma- métetelo en la cabeza, sólo fue un método para borrar un sucio recuerdo.- suspiró.

_Kyoko, ¡deja en el pasado aquellos pensamientos y prepárate para recibir tu nuevo look!_

_Lo mejor de un nuevo trabajo como actriz es cambiar tu look de acuerdo con el personaje._

Kyoko entró al salón de belleza y miró los tonos para el cabello.

-buenas tardes ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-la estilista le dijo con una agradable sonrisa.

-sí, estoy buscando un color que salga con mi nueva personalidad, pero no estoy muy segura si este -señalando algunos en el catalogo- o este.

-dime como es tu personalidad y te ayudaré con gusto.

-yo… (Pensando) soy una chica caprichosa, rebelde, orgullosa, egoísta y siempre consigo lo que quiero.

_Le faltó egocéntrica y sincera, se nota que la chica tiene carácter para confesar ese tipo de personalidad _

-el corte grafilado mas el tinte borgoña le quedará perfecto.- habló con total seguridad.

-muchas gracias.

Al norte de Hong Kong se encontraba Tsuruga Ren, estaba grabando algunas escenas de su nueva película donde interpretaba al líder de la mafia Yakuza, este trabajo fue un nuevo reto para él, la película se desarrollaba en constantes peleas donde las artes marciales eran esenciales, y aunque Ren aún era un experto en esta área, le tocó entrenar duramente para recuperar su ritmo. Aunque para él eso no fue lo más difícil sino que después de que ya se había arriesgado a besar a Kyoko, estaba dispuesto a confesar sus sentimientos, pero desafortunadamente se adelantó el viaje y no pudo hablar con ella al respecto.

-¿estás pensando en ella?, Romeo- le dijo Yashiro brindándole una botella de agua.

Ren tomó la botella y bebió un poco-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-Romeo, pero pensándolo bien de Romeo sólo tienes la fachada, porque a él no le importó enfrentar a su padre y a todo el mundo con tal de defender su amor por Julieta, lástima que murieron –se le aguaron los ojos- lloré cuando leí el libro y también cuando vi la película, el anime y el Dorama.

Si no fuera porque consideraba a Yashiro su amigo antes que como manager ya lo habría despedido por entrometido -no imaginé que fueras un novelero, Yashiro san-

-tengo que aceptarlo, me encantan las historias de romance.

-ahora entiendo por qué tanto interés en mi relación con Kyoko.

-ya lo llamas relación, es un gran paso –se mofó Yashiro- apuesto que debes estar ansioso por grabar Aishiteruze no shitsuji.

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-no te hagas el bobo Ren, yo leí el libreto y hay un par de escenas fuertes con Kyoko.

se sonrojó ligeramente –no me había percatado, al fin y al cabo es sólo actuación.

-siiii claaaro- sonrió maliciosamente el joven de lentes

Me pregunto cómo lo tomó ella cuando lo leyó, aunque me interesa más como será capaz de interpretarlo. (Ren se queda pensativo)

* * *

**Darumaya**

_¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso? Yo, una inocente mujer de 18 años que tiene únicamente malas experiencias en lo que al campo del amor respecta, ¡Kyoko! porque no leíste el libreto antes de aceptar el trabajo_ estaba dándose golpes en la cabeza, _ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse, yo… no seré capaz de interpretar eso y mucho menos con Tsuruga san_ sus mejillas tomaron un tono carmesí, _a la única persona que le puedo pedir ayuda es a Moko San y ya queda sólo una semana para que comiencen las grabaciones _se sentía como si estuviera en la oscuridad del océano, a punto de ahogarse -Tasukete kudasaiiiiiiiiiii!

Cogió su celular inmediatamente y marcó el número de su amiga

-aló, hola Kyoko ¿como est – Kanae no alcanzo a terminar la frase.

-mooooookooooooooo saaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn ¡Help me please!- habló desesperada.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas bien? ¡Contéstame por el amor de dios, Kyoko!

-¿Podemos vernos Moko san?-sonaba más calmada.

-en estos momentos estoy libre, ¿estás en LME?

-No, en el Darumaya.

-¡voy para allá!- colgó.

-buenas noches se encuentra Mogami Kyoko, soy Kanae, una amiga.

-adelante, ella está en su cuarto- Okami san le indicó donde era su habitación

-Moko san- Kyoko se lanzó a los brazos de su amiga.

-¿estás bien? Por el tono de tu llamada pensé que te había pasado algo grave, me preocupaste pero veo que esta intacta -la separó de su cuerpo.

-Moko san, eres la única que puede ayudarme.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-esto- le pasó el guion- capítulo tres escena dos y… capítulo seis escena tres.

-¡tanto show por un personaje Kyoko!-estaba un poco enojada sin embargo leyó rápidamente el tercer capítulo.

-es sólo un beso, ¿has besado antes cierto?-

-eeto, he tenido tres encuentros parecidos pero realmente no sé si les puedo llamar besos, en el primero me quitaron un chocolate boca a boca, en el segundo ese tipo rozo mis labios y de… el tercereo.. No quiero acordarme, además ellos fueron los que me besaron y en esta escena yo…Se quedó callada mirándose los pies, un poco sonrojada

-eres tú quien le roba un beso al protagonista- dijo y luego se quedó pensando. -veamos cómo puedo ayudarte… umm…ya que no podemos basarnos en experiencias anteriores… ¡un momento! -dio un golpe la palma de su mano- si lo piensas, es lo mismo que has vivido, sólo que al revés.

-no entiendo- respondió más confundida que antes.

-es sencillo, imagínate en la posición de alguno de los que te besó, interpretas a una chica caprichosa y para ella no debe ser difícil robarle un beso al chico que le gusta.

-tienes razón Moko san- si actuó como lo haría Reino, es pan comido, aunque la sola idea de tener que comportarme como ese patán me da ganas de vomitar.

- Bueno realmente esa escena no es el gran problema, mira la otra Moko san, tu eres una persona experimentada y creo que me darás la respuesta a cómo actuar- Kyoko estaba expectante a la respuesta de su amiga.

Kanae ojeó la escena y se sorprendió un poco.

-¿qué es lo que te hace pensar que soy experimentada?- pregunto un poco molesta.

-¿acaso no es así Moko san?-su voz irradiaba ingenuidad

-bueno, he tenido un par de novios pero nunca he hecho algo como eso.

-no puedes ayudarme –puso ojitos llorosos- ¿Moko san?.

-No sé qué decirte claramente –no pudo evitar sonrojarse- has de cuenta que se lo estás haciendo a la persona que amas.

-pero yo no amo a nadie, además ¿para qué le haría algo como eso?- su amiga pensaba que tanta inocencia no podía ser cierta.

¡_En realidad no sabes!_ -tendré que ponerte un ejemplo hipotético para que entiendas.

-imagina que la persona es un dulce, no importa cuál sea, si es tu favorito mejor y tú tienes mucha hambre, no has comido en días y llegas y ves a tu dulce en tamaño gigante, te entran unas ganas enormes de comértelo, lo saboreas lentamente, lo besas, etc.

-ya veo- y ¿para qué debo quitarme la blusa y quedarme en top?

-para que a él también le den ganas de comerte-(Kane se sonrojo muchísimo, no supo en qué momento esa respuesta salió de su boca.

_No entendí muy bien eso ultimo pero_ -muchas gracias Moko san ¡daré mi mejor esfuerzo en comerme ese dulce!

-y quien interpretara a Ryu-

-acaso no lo sabes, si tú también eres parte del elenco.

-Recibí la llamada de Sawara san y acepte el trabajo aunque no entre en detalles, ésta es la primera vez que leo algo del libreto.

-Moko san es increíble, puedes memorizar las líneas con haberlas leído una vez, en cambio yo he tenido que estudiarlas estas últimas semanas aunque siempre me saltaba ese par de escenas.

-tu eres una maravillosa actriz Kyoko, solo te falta un poco de experiencia, eso se consigue con el tiempo, no te preocupes, y dime ¿quien hará de Ryu?

Kyoko se sintió muy feliz por las palabras de Kanae luego le respondió.

–Tsuruga san.

Kanae se sintió más tranquila de que fuera con Tsuruga Ren, ella sabía que él sentía algo más que amistad por ella, y ella en el fondo también, sólo que estaba confundida.

-así será más fácil.

-¿por qué lo dices Moko san?.

-él es tu Senpai, lo conoces y lo respetas, es mejor hacer la escena con él que con un desconocido ¿no crees?

-yo estaba nerviosa de que fuera él, pero tienes razón.

-deberías pedirle que te ayude con la escena, nada hay mejor para un actor que ensayar sus líneas con la persona con quien actúa, aprovecha que es tu coestrella, así en el momento de la actuación tendrás más confianza.

-no sé si pueda pedírselo pero lo intentaré, te lo prometo Moko san.

* * *

**Varios días después**

_Le dije eso a Moko san, pero no creo que sea capaz de pedírselo, no importa como lo vea es muy vergonzoso._

*brrddd* sonido del celular de Kyoko.

-aló.

-hola Mogami san-se escuchaba una voz dulce tras el alta voz.

-Tsuruga san- su corazón se aceleró.

-hace rato que no hablábamos, disculpa que no te llamé antes, es que he estado bastante ocupado-

-no tiene porque disculparse Tsuruga san, yo sé que es un hombre ocupado y que no tiene tiempo para estar pensando en mi y mucho menos para llamarme- _¡por qué dije eso!_

-te equivocas Mogami san, he pensado mucho en ti…. porque volveremos a trabajar juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

-yo … eeto..-

-¿Que pasa Mogami san? ¿Ibas a decirme Algo?

-he .. Pues…

-¿me enojaré si no lo dices?- lo dijo en un tono muy serio.

Determinada -quiero pedirle un favor-

-¿de qué se trata?

-no puedo hablarlo por teléfono, se lo diré cuando regrese.

-entonces mañana.

-¿Qué?- no estoy preparada para verlo mañana.

-mañana regreso a Japón, por la tarde tenemos la reunión con el elenco y tomaremos las fotos promocionales para el Dorama.

-Es verdad-_lo había olvidado_

-nos vemos mañana Mogami san.

-Hasta mañana Tsuruga san.

* * *

**Al otro día**

-llegas temprano Mogami san- saludó la asesora de LME abriéndole la puerta del salón de vestuario.

-es que estoy muy emocionada por saber lo que usaré.

-¿Hikari, cierto?- confirmó -Te escogí uno para esta tarde, pero si no estás conforme puedes cambiarlo por uno de los próximos- le mostró toda la ropa y le enseñó el que había escogido para hoy.

Era una falda de boleros muy corta de un color café rojizo, un cinturón oscuro algo extravagante pero era perfecto para la falda.

Una blusa de tiras ceñida al cuerpo de color beis con una flor de equinoccio en la parte inferior y un chaleco licrado que cubría hasta el busto, de manga larga de un color semejante a la falda.

Sandalias de tacón que se amarran casi hasta llegar a la rodilla y un collar my lindo de piedras escarlatas.

Kyoko se probó la ropa, aunque se sentía algo incomoda por lo corto de la falda, decidió quedarse con ella, resaltaba el tipo de chica que físicamente era Hikari: atrevida y sexy, tampoco era que hubiera muchas opciones, la mayoría de la ropa eran faldas o shorts muy cortos, habían algunos pescadores y jeans pero estos no eran adecuados para la Promo.

-muchas gracias-salió y se dirigió al salón de maquillaje.

Le alisaron el pelo y lo alborotaron un poco, el maquillaje era suave y resaltaba en su fino rostro, además le pintaron las uñas de manos y pies de color borgoña.

-mírate en el espejo Kyoko chan- le decía la maquillista, la cual era muy cercana a Kyoko, pues ella siempre venía en su tiempo libre para que le enseñara algunos tips de belleza y se hicieron muy amigas.

-¡Kawaii!- ¿no crees que es un poco atrevido?- pregunto apenada.

-es perfecto para el papel de Hikari, te ves como una diosa- se acercó a ella y bajó un poco el cierre del chaleco para dejar ver la superficie de sus senos, los cuales habían crecido un poco en este último año -ahora estas lista.

-te veo después, muchas gracias por todo -abrió la puerta e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de irse sin darse cuenta de quien esta tras sus espaldas.

-disculpe, señorita.

Kyoko se voltea inmediatamente, sabe perfectamente de quién es esa voz.

-Mo..Mogami san- Ren quedó estupefacto, claro que no lo demostró.

_Mogami san te ves hermosa, la verdad no te reconocí… tu cabello es diferente, ¡te queda muy bien!, estas más alta, ammmm te ves como una mujer de 20 años, quiero abrazarte y besarte en este instante. PERO Esa falda es muy atrevida, muchos tipos van a estar mirándote y yo… _todo esto pensaba Tsuruga Ren pero un nudo se formó en su garganta y no pudo articular palabra.

-¿qué pasa Ren?- preguntó Yashiro buscando la causa de la cara de sorpresa de Ren y no tardó mucho en encontrarla.

-¡wohhhhhhh Kyoko chan te ves hermosa!- la tomó de la mano e hizo que diera una media vuelta.

-gracias Yashiro san- sonrojada

-¿Tsuruga san vienes a ponerte maquillaje? -

Ren tenía puesto el traje de mayordomo, era negro y lo hacía ver muy varonil y apuesto.

* * *

(**NA:** si lo es con un pantalón y camisa imagínenselo con ese traje)

Por fin pudo hablar -si.. Ya casi va a empezar la sección fotográfica.

Personaje de relleno –Mogami san vamos a empezar con las fotos de Hikari y Yuuki, por favor acompáñeme.

-ok, con permiso.

Kyoko siguió al personaje de relleno hasta el set, ahí estaba Yuuki (Alice Mclaren), vestía muy elegante y se veía muy bonita pero de un modo distinto al de su Hermana.

A los ojos de Kyoko parecía la Reina del país de las hadas, era alta, rubia, buen cuerpo, ojos azules y emanaba el aura de ojousama.

Después de terminar las fotos de las hermanas, Kyoko se acercó para presentarse

-es un placer conocerla. Soy Mogami Kyoko-se inclinó.

la miró por encima del hombro-¡ha! eres la novata.

los demonios de Kyoko amenazaban con salir, ¡_así que era una fachada!, en las fotos parecía un ángel y se comportó como tal mientras actuábamos, pero ahora me miró como si fuera un ratón que no puede alcanzar ni sus tobillos._

-no puedo creer que una novata sea mi coestrella, el talento japonés es tan pobre que toca sacar mediocres actores de la plebe.

-señorita Alice, es hora de las fotos con Tsuruga Ren- le decía su manager, un joven apuesto de unos 25 años.

Ni se molesto en mirar a Kyoko y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ren.

_¿Pero qué le pasa a esa mujer?, ni siquiera me conoce y me está juzgando como actriz, no sólo lo hizo conmigo sino con todo los actores de Japón, ¡que le pasa! se cree mucho por ser Americana, ni que ese país tuviera algo mejor que el nuestro… estas en mi lista negra Alice Macularen, te demostraré que soy una actriz digna de estar aquí._

-Kyoko te ves genial-le decía una sonriente Kanae, pero ella estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se percató de que su amiga había llegado)}.

-¿Oye, que te pasa?- le tocó el hombro.

-Moko san –salió a flote su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿hace mucho que llegaste?

-no, acabo de llegar.

Miró hacia el set- así que esa es Alice Mclaren, he escuchado que es una diva, tiene un estatus de popularidad tan alto como el de Tsuruga Ren… aunque por alguna razón me da mala espina

-a esa ni me la menciones-habló una molesta Kyoko.

-listo ahora es el turno de Hikari y Ryu- dijo el camarógrafo.

-Kyoko te toca- le decía Kanae.

-quiero que en esta foto Hikari muestre el amor por Ryu y a su vez le diga a su hermana que será suyo- habló el director de una forma muy parecida a Lory.

Kyoko haló a Ren de la corbata, acerco su boca a la de él y miró al mismo tiempo a su hermana (estaba detrás de Ren) como diciéndole que él era sólo suyo.

-¡perfecto!, era exactamente el sentimiento que quería, muy bien Mogami Kyoko-aplaudió el director encantado.

-lo siento Tsuruga san- le acomodó la corbata.

-no te preocupes- le dijo un sorprendido Ren.

Después se tomaron las últimas fotos en grupo junto con todo el elenco.

Kyoko no quería encontrarse con Ren así que fue a hablar con su amiga y se la llevó lejos de donde estaban todos

-¿estás evitándolo cierto?

-si, Moko san.

-¿Ya le dijiste?

-no, pero ayer que me llamó le prometí que se lo diría hoy personalmente.

-si tanto te preocupa, mejor no le pidas nada, cuando llegue el momento de la escena improvisas y listo-

-pero ya me metí en la boca del lobo y no sé cómo salir – sus ojos imploraban ayuda.

-te estaba buscando Mogami san, recuerda que tenemos una charla pendiente- llegó Ren con una de sus características sonrisas.

-yo los dejo para que hablen tranquilos, con permiso- (Kanae se despidió diciéndole a Kyoko con la mirada: los siento amiga, de esta tienes que salir tu solita.

(Silencio incomodo)

-Estoy esperando Mogami san ¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme?

* * *

**Continuará**

**Haaaaa, esta algo corto el capitulo pero no se preocupen el próximo estará más interesante porque habrá lemon.**

**¿Creen que es necesario poner al final de cada capítulo, las aclaraciones o el significado de algunas palabras que use en japonés, he escrito hasta el capitulo cuatro y he usado algunas? **

**Espero con ansias sus Reviews**


	3. Muffin de chocolate

**Konnichiwa mina, este capítulo contiene el primero de muchos lemons**

**Y creo que todos somos consientes de lo que vamos a encontrar al leerlo, así que "let´s go"**

**Al final del capítulo encontraran la respuesta a los reviews del primer capitulo**

**Skip beat no es de mi propiedad le pertenece a Nakamura Sensei**

**Lo que está entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que está sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea será bien recibido y contestado tarde o temprano. (Review please!)**

**Capítulo 3**

**Muffin de chocolate**

-Estoy esperando Mogami san ¿Cuál es el favor que querías pedirme?.

-aquí no se lo puedo decir Tsuruga san- entrelazando las manos.

-¿Y en mi apartamento? ¿Qué te parece si cenamos?

Kyoko dijo si con la cabeza, algo apenada.

-Ren, ¿podrías venir un momento?- Alice lo llamó.

Ignoró el llamado momentáneamente–entonces espérame aquí, iré a ver que necesita y luego nos vamos.

Mientras Ren se fue a donde estaba Alice, el líder de los integrantes de bridge rock se acercó a Kyoko, cosa que Ren obviamente notó pero no podía ser tan evidente e ir a preguntarle qué quería.

-Estás muy bonita Mogami san- le dijo Hikaru Ishibashi de 22 años aunque en realidad aparenta 18.

-muchas gracias Ishibashi san.

-llámame sólo Hikaru, no me gustan los formalismos, además ya somos compañeros en escena.

Hikaru Ishibashi es uno de los nuevos talentos actorales de LME, en el Dorama es el prometido de Hikari, es un joven de una familia adinerada que ama profundamente a Hikari pero esta le es totalmente indiferente, ya que se ve como un niño y a ella le gustan los hombre varoniles por ejemplo Ryu.

-¿estás libre esta noche? Me gustaría que saliéramos a tomar algo y platicar.

-Lo siento Hikaru san, quedé de ir a cenar con Tsuruga san.

-¿están saliendo?- preguntó desanimado y sorprendido a la vez.

-claro que no- lo negó rotundamente con la cabeza-es sólo una cena Senpai x Kohai, nada más.

¿-nos vamos Mogami san?- mira diabólicamente al pobre muchacho que la acompañaba.

-con permiso- se retiró un poco asustado pues la presencia de ese hombre era intimidante.

De camino al apartamento de Ren pasaron por unas hamburguesas, aunque las comerían en el apartamento.

* * *

**En el auto**

y… ¿qué te dijo el de Bridge Rock?-trató de sonar lo menos demandante posible.

- ¿Hikaru san?- confirmó si se refería a él- quería invitarme a salir-lo dijo fresca como una lechuga.

-¿aceptaste?- _por favor di que no._

-no, porque ya había quedado con usted.

Es decir que si no hubiera quedado conmigo, ¿habría salido con él? qué fue eso de llamarlo por el nombre, ni siquiera conmigo lo hace y eso que me conoce desde hace tiempo, ¡ahora con ese desconocido!... mejor no le pregunto al respecto, seguro que se pone incómoda.

**(NA: **recordemos que Ren no sabe que sí se conocen debido al trabajo que ella tiene como Bou)

Llegaron al apartamento y comieron

-me quitaré este traje me siento como un pingüino- aflojando la corbata.

-¡espere Tsuruga san! necesito que tenga el traje.

-tiene que ver con el favor, ¿de qué se trata?, dime- le dijo cálidamente, no quería que se asustara y se arrepintiera de pedirle ayuda.

-es que… bueno …Yo…-tartamudeó nerviosa

-habla sin rodeos Mogami san- utilizó una voz suave.

-necesito que me ayude a practicar una escena- exhaló.

-algo me decía que de eso se trataba, no entiendo porque te pusiste tan nerviosa, claro que te ayudare, no importa cuál sea, ya me sé el libreto al derecho y al revés. _Con tal de que no sea capitulo 6 escena 3, no sé si seré capaz de enfrentarme a eso._

-capitulo seis escena tres- sonrojada– yo nunca he hecho algo similar y no sé cómo actuarlo y no creo que algo improvisado sea la mejor opción, pero no se preocupe Tsuruga Senpai, si no quiere, no es necesario que la actuemos.

-te dije que te ayudaría sin importar cual fuera la escena- ya no podía retractarse y estaba ansioso por ver como la actuaria Kyoko.

-haremos de cuenta que este es el cuarto de Ryu- señalando la sala-y tu vendrás desde mi cuarto. Hagámosla primero como lo habías pensado, yo te diré si está bien o si debemos agregarle algo más-

Kyoko se fue hacia el cuarto de Ren

Ryu como todo buen mayordomo debía asegurarse de que todo en la casa estuviera en calma antes de irse a descansar, llegó de hacer la última ronda del día, se sentó en el sofá, prendió la lámpara de al lado, y sacó su libro el cual comenzó a leer.

Kyoko se asomó y se dio cuenta que ya era hora de entrar en escena

-Imagina que eres el Beagle- se decía a sí misma con muy mal sabor de boca. Entró sigilosamente a la sala, la cual era alumbrada únicamente por una pequeña lámpara de lava que estaba encima de la mesa de estar.

Rodeó lentamente el cuello de Ryu con sus brazos y llenó su mejilla con húmedos besos.

-¿qué está haciendo Hikari ojou sama?- él deja caer su libro para luego liberarse de su abrazo, se levanta y está de frente a Hikari-

-no te resistas gatito- ella agarra la corbata y lo atrae para atraparlo en un lujurioso beso -déjame comerte- utilizó una voz endemoniadamente seductora

-esto está mal Hikari ojou sama- la separa bruscamente y sale de la habitación.

Ren entró a su cuarto, aunque sabía que era actuación su corazón se aceleró muchísimo.

_¡Gatito!, ¡déjame comerte!, ¿cómo se le ocurrió decirme esas palabras? ¿En qué estaría pensando?,_ suspiró , _a dominado muy bien el papel, eso es justo lo que alguien como Hikari le diría a su presa, pero cometió un grave error. _Luego de respirar profundamente entró de nuevo a la sala.

-lo siento Tsuruga san, no fui capaz de llegar hasta el final de la escena.-dijo muy triste y decepcionada de si misma.

-me sorprendiste, actuaste muy bien, pero dejaste que Ryu tomara el control- kyoko tenía los ojos muy abiertos prestando atención a la explicación de su maestro- él es mucho más fuerte que Hikari y apartarla de su lado no fue ningún obstáculo y menos en la posición que estaba, de pie. Debes valerte de tu posición como Ojou sama y hacer que se pierda en sus deseos como hombre.

-¿podemos intentarlo de nuevo?- preguntó un poco dudosa.

Ren se sentó en el sofá y le dijo

-ven cuando estés lista.

Kyoko fue hacia la habitación de Ren

_Tsuruga san tiene razón, Ryu va a alejar a Hikari de inmediato, debo acorralarlo para que eso no suceda, ¡piensa Kyoko! _un bombillito alumbró encima de su cabeza_. Válete de tu posición como Ojousama _recordó las palabras de Ren,_ imagina que él es un dulce y has que también quiera comerte _apareció una nubecita con la cara de Kanae hablándole.

Kyoko tocó la puerta

-adelante-dijo Ryu.

Kyoko entró.

-en que le puedo servir, Hikari ojousama-hizo una reverencia.

-necesito que me ayude a conocer ¿cómo reaccionan los Hombres ante los estímulos femeninos?- utilizó un tono de picardía a la vez que se acercaba.

-no sé si pueda serle de ayuda- agachó brevemente la cabeza.

-estoy segura que si, ¡acuéstate en el mueble!- le ordenó con voz demandante.

Ryu trató de replicar – ¡es una orden! ¡No hagas que te la repita!-

Para un mayordomo desobedecer las órdenes de su ojou sama no está permitido, así que Ryu se acostó resignado.

Hikari se montó como si fuera un jinete sobre sus caderas–no te muevas- se inclinó para susurrarle al oído, -no intentes apartarme- lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, -imagina que es un juego en el que debes dejar ganar a tu Ojousama- no supo de dónde sacó una voz seductora.-sólo déjame probarte- le dio un pequeño mordisco.

Kyoko imaginaba que estaba comiendo un Muffin cubierto de chocolate incluso cerró los ojos para visualizar mejor, mordisqueó la punta (oído de Ren), luego fue saboreando la cobertura que recubría al Muffin por encima (lamió su mejilla e inundó su cuello con húmedos besos), algo le impedía que siguiera bajando así que lo quito de su camino (la corbata), saboreó un poco del chocolate derretido que se asomaba, lo lamió superficialmente para luego meter su lengua en el hueco que había abierto (la boca de Ren se sentía como un suave y cremoso manjar), no quería dejar de comerlo, pero era mejor guardar un poco de lo más rico para el final, bajó sus besos, siguió por la barbilla, cuello, clavícula y encontró otro gran obstáculo a su paso, quitó aquellas chispitas de colores, (desabotonó uno por uno los botones del chaleco de su traje para luego seguir con los de su camisa) _hubiera preferido mil veces que fueran chips de chocolate_ (pensaba un poco molesta), prosiguió buscando más chocolate derretido y acarició el cuerpo del pastelito (su mano se chocó con dos únicos Chips, que equidistaban uno del otro), quería comerlas, (bajó lentamente por el torso de Ren e introdujo una de sus tetillas en su boca mientras acariciaba la punta de la otra con sus dedos.

Ren gimió roncamente, tenía sus brazos a cada lado de las piernas de ella, no podía tocarla, pero se sentía en un calvario, torturado, muriendo lentamente en medio del éxtasis, la lucha era cada vez más ardua por controlar sus instintos, y completamente fallida al disminuir aquella erección que se estaba produciendo.

Kyoko sintió algo duro debajo de su vientre, termino de comer y no le prestó atención a aquel pedazo que según ella estaba crudo, o ¿era quemado? pues emanaba un calor indescriptible, no estaba segura así que prefirió no comerlo.

Ella sabía que ya lo tenía bajo su control, lo sintió estremecerse a su tacto, por lo tanto siguió con la segunda parte del plan, debía hacer que quisiera comérsela, se deshizo del chaleco de su blusa y rompió el beso que le estaba dando a Ren para quitarse esta por completo.

Ren no pudo resistirse más, mucho menos al verla quitándose la blusa frente a sus ojos, le dio un beso profundo permitiendo que cambiaran los papeles (ahora ella estaba debajo de él) quería hacerla suya en ese momento, estaba completamente perdido en sus deseos. Realizó un camino de besos que iban y venían de su boca hasta sus hombros), acarició su cintura y fue subiendo su mano hasta tocar sus pechos por encima de la tela que los cubría.

Kyoko trató de resistirse, pero cada vez que él la tocaba, sentía como si fueran choques eléctricos que la hacían ceder y retorcerse por el placer que le provocaban.

-Tsu-Tsuruga san- (balbuceo entre gemidos) debía detenerlo, se suponía que la escena terminaba cuando él la veía en ropa interior pues había permitido que avanzara tanto sólo por que imaginaba que la que le hacía eso era Yuuki ojousama de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, pero luego de verla, salía de su trance y le decía que eso no podía ser, la cubría con su blusa y se alejaba de ella.

Ren hizo un gruñido ante el llamado de la chica.

El pelinegro continuó con su tarea prohibida y acarició su pierna, siguió por su muslo (la falda de Kyoko estaba por encima y lo que le cubría era el ombligo)

Mientras una mano se deslizaba por su espalda para desabrochar el brassiere, lo cual no le tardó ni dos segundo completar, la otra se cerró haciendo presión en su glúteo.

Kyoko se sobresaltó –¡deténgase Tsuruga san! -gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero inmediatamente hizo que Ren reaccionara.

Él la miro asustado, los ojos de ella estaban llorosos.

-per ..perdo..name- la miró completamente arrepentido- Kyo….Moga..-no pudo decir su nombre, se levanto de ipso facto y se encerró en el baño.

se mojó la cara desesperado por apagar ese ardor. _¿Pero qué hiciste Tsuruga Ren?, te aprovechaste de la situación para tocarla, eres un sucio pervertido_ se reprochaba cruelmente mirándose en el espejo.

Necesitaba algo que calmara ese palpitar en su entrepierna, sin pensarlo dos veces y aún con lo que le quedaba puesto, se paró en la ducha y abrió la regadera completamente

Su respiración era entrecortada, el agua caía como fuertes punzadas que poco a poco le ayudaron a disminuir ese ardor que sentía

_e..ella estaba llorando_ recordó sus ojos humedecidos, _la asustaste, ahora no va a querer acercarte a ti, perdí toda oportunidad de estar con ella, eres un estúpido Ren_ pensaba muy desesperado y dolido.

Cerró la ducha y dejó caer sus pantalones y camisa

-¡diablos!, olvidé que aquí tengo únicamente toallas, primero tratas de aprovecharte de ella y ahora te toca salir semidesnudo- Ren se cubrió con la toalla lo que más pudo y salió del baño

-Mogami san- la llamó.

Pero su llamado no fue escuchado, él era el único que yacía en el apartamento

Caminó hasta el sofá donde minutos antes habían estado y tomó un pedazo de papel que decía.

_´´lo siento mucho Tsuruga san, no debí pedirle que me ayudara con eso_

_Att: Mogami Kyoko´´_

Kyoko estaba muy confundida, ¿qué fue esa expresión de dolor de Tsuruga san?, tenía miedo de verlo a la cara, así que se acomodó el brassiere, se vistió, tomó una hoja de papel para dejarle una nota y salió del apartamento.

Tomó el primer Taxi que pasó, (el viejo ese la desvestía con la mirada) lo miró siniestramente y sus demonios salieron a torturarlo, al mugre Taxista le tocó tragarse todos sus pensamientos pervertidos.

Cuando llegó al Darumaya, entró directamente a su cuarto, sentía una extraña humedad en su entrepierna y un calor intenso, decidió tomar un baño.

Se sonrojo fuertemente al recodar lo que había pasado, aunque había disfrazado lo que hizo con la excusa de comer un dulce, era consciente de que lo había besado y tocado como nunca se había imaginado.

_Su piel era tan cálida, nunca podré borrar ese aroma que sentí al besarlo, su cabello tan suave y su boca… tan provocativa y deliciosa… ¡qué vergüenza!... ¿Por qué le grité?, no debí apartarlo, su mirada me hizo sentir que lo había lastimado, pero fue él quien me pidió perdón._

Salió del baño y se acostó.

_Mañana es la entrevista y pasado mañana comenzaremos a grabar, ahí nos vamos a encontrar y yo… no se qué podría decirle. _Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Al otro día en la entrevista fueron indiferentes mutuamente (ambos sentían miedo de cómo reaccionaría el otro y sólo esquivaban las miradas). La prensa los agobió todo el tiempo y al final no pudieron hablarse.

Kanae se percató de esto y le pregunto a su amiga lo sucedido

Kyoko le conto todo y Moko san le aconsejó que lo mejor era hablar con Ren para aclarar las cosas.

* * *

Las grabaciones comenzaron

ya era la hora del almuerzo y Yashiro arregló todo para que Kyoko almorzara con Ren. Desde ayer estaban muy raros, ni siquiera se saludaron y estuvieron esquivándose, le preguntó a Ren pero este como siempre evadió el tema y no le contó nada a su manager.

Estaban en el camerino del actor, Yashiro aprovechó que Ren no quería almorzar en el comedor, y con la excusa de que necesitaba la ayuda de Kyoko para algo, la llevó a ella también ahí, luego los dejó solos.

-Lo siento Tsuruga san…yo no quise gritarle, soy una malagradecida por favor perdóneme-se inclinó tanto que por poco su frente tocó sus rodillas.

-Estás preocupada porque me gritaste, ¿por eso llorabas?.

-Si –cabizbaja -y también porque no fui capaz de controlar la escena, soy una mala actriz.

Ren se sentía aliviado de que sólo fuera eso por lo que estaba preocupada

-tu eres una excelente actriz, has madurado mucho …yo… yo me perdí en tu actuación Mogami san.

-¿que está diciendo?, eso no es posible, usted…

-yo olvidé por completo lo que tenía que hacer y decir y -hizo una pausa me dejé llevar- dijo un poco sonrojado.

Kyoko lo miró sorprendida y sonrió felizmente, ahora estaba tranquila y muy contenta, por nada del mundo quería perder la ayuda de su Senpai.

-Tsuruga san, ¿podemos seguir siendo amigos?- preguntó un poco tímida

-por supuesto que sí- se fue acercando a ella, su intención era abrazarla.

-con que aquí estabas- apareció Alice, abriendo la puerta.

-¿qué necesitas?- preguntó indiferente.

-vine a buscarte para que almorzáramos, me lo prometiste.

_¡Rayos! Es cierto, fue el día de la sección fotográfica, le respondí sin pensarlo porque estaba pendiente de Kyoko, se me había olvidado por completo y ahora vienes e interrumpes mi charla _Ren se sentía un poco irritado

-lo siento estoy ocupado.- su tono fue más seco que el de una uva pasa.

Alice se molestó con su respuesta pero no iba a quedar mal ante Kyoko.

-¿almorzamos mañana entonces?- actuó una voz delicada y femenina.

-lo lamento, pero en el trabajo siempre almuerzo con Mogami san.

Kyoko se sorprendió, lo que dijo no era del todo cierto.

-No creo que a ella le importe compartirte un rato, ¿cierto?- miró ferozmente a la joven.

_Claro que me importa, no voy a dejar a Tsuruga san en tus garras, arpía _(esto era lo que pensaba pero lo que dijo fue totalmente diferente)

-no se preocupe Tsuruga san si quiere almuerce hoy y todos los días con esta señorita-salió cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Ren estaba sorprendido pero contento a la vez, porque su actitud fue la de una chica celosa. Una llamita de esperanza comenzó a arder en su pecho.

_¡Eres tonta o qué!, le dejaste a Ren servido en bandeja de plata, pero ¿qué estoy pensando?, Tsuruga san no es de mi propiedad y puede almorzar y salir con quien se le dé la gana. Un angelito le hablo al oído: pero él quería almorzar contigo kyoko chan, un diablillo apareció al otro lado: pero tú lo arruinaste e hiciste una escenita de celos._

_Déjenme en paz _sacudió a los entrometidos _yo no estoy celosa y menos de esa tipa, Tsuruga san no se fijaría en ella… eso espero… ¿Porque te pones así? _se regañó a si misma_ él es libre de hacer lo que quiera._

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, Kyoko y Ren no habían podido estar solos en ningún momento, Alice parecía un chicle con Ren y siempre estaba interfiriendo.

El Dorama había salido al aire y superó las expectativas de todos, con un rating igual de alto que el obtenido en Dark moon.

Ya habían grabado la escena del beso robado, y no presentó ningún problema, Kyoko se sentía muy segura de sí misma desde que Ren le dijo esas palabras, ahora su objetivo era demostrarle a esa diva de que estaba hecha, y lo estaba logrando, el director estaba encantadísimo con Kyoko, ni siquiera era necesario rehacer las escenas donde ella actuaba, ya que siempre mostraba lo que él quería e incluso más.

**Continuará**

**¡Kami!, la imaginación de kyoko no deja de sorprendernos, Ne! Y se puso celosa… ¡Kawaii! vamos a ver si así despierta. Los espero en el próximo capi y … recuerden dejar sus reviews, matta ne!**

**Scorpion25Akuma:** hola, gracias por leerlo y por lo del mensaje que te deje no te preocupes ya se arreglo solito, justo después de que ya te había enviado el Review (que cosas no?), Ren se debe ver Relindo con delantal, recemos para que lo dibujen alguna vez en el manga. Reino se merecía ese golpe desde la vez pasada cuando Ren lo encontró con kyoko tratando de quitarle a Corn. Actualizaré cada semana si es posible, es que no tengo internet en mi casa (lágrimas) y deje el primer capitulo, luego fui a subir el segundo y leí los Review, entonces sólo pude contestarlos ahora con el tercer capitulo. Y así segura siendo (a menos que a mi padre se le hablande el corazón y me ponga internet). Tengo una pregunta, cuando alguien me deja un review, me lo envían a mi correo, eso ya lo confirmé pero también llega un mensaje (story alert) y no dice nada, sabes a que se refiere?. Llego uno de un chico que no dejo Review, eso quiere decir que se envía cuando alguien abre el fanfic. Si puedes sácame de la duda, onegai. Los capítulos los estoy haciendo de diez páginas de Word, y pensé que eran cortos pero veo que no a tu parecer, gracias por todo . etto se me olvidaba hace mas de un mes que me dejaste en la incertidumbre de saber que pasaría con kyoko y Ren en trabajos forzados ( voy sigilosamente hacia ti con ganas de estrangularte) aunque se que estas ocupada con tu nuevo fic (que por cierto tengo pendiente de leer), porfis actualiza pronto (junto mis manos, te veo con corazoncitos en los ojos). Bueno, espero que nos leamos otra vez. Arigatou.

**Xris**: hola, gracias por leer y mil mil gracias por dejar Review. Aunque había escrito el capitulo desde el 26 de diciembre me dije a mi misma "seria bueno empezar año con tu Fanfic" y así lo hice, aunque me tardé como una hora subiéndolo. (veía tantas opciones en esta página que no sabía por donde era) Lo continuaré, después de recibir sus mensajes con muchas mas ganas que antes. Gracias, espero que lo sigas leyendo y dejando Review.

**By Sakuraliz 12/01/10**


	4. Todo fue gracias a un resfriado

**Hola otra vez, espero que hayan disfrutado del capi anterior y que también lo hagan con este.**

**¡Capitulo decisivo! Por fin nuestro querido par de atolondrados dicen lo que han guardado por mucho tiempo. No les adelanto más, si quieren saber cómo fue que el milagro se produjo. ¡Léanlo!**

**Y lo de siempre:**

**Skip beat no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la genio Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Lo que está entre - - es dialogo, (aclaraciones) *sonido o gestos* y **_**pensamientos**_

**Ya saben si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, crítica, sugerencia o lo que sea será bien recibido y contestado tarde o temprano. (Review please!)**

**Al final se encuentra la respuesta a los Review del capítulo anterior**

**Capítulo 4 **

**Todo fue gracias a un resfriado**

-aaa ahha achú- estornudó fuertemente Kyoko.

-¿te encuentras bien? -le preguntó Okami san y se acercó para tocarle la frente.-alzó las cejas al percibir la alta temperatura- Tienes fiebre Kyoko, deberías quedarte a descansar-sugirió preocupada.

-no puedo hacer eso, hoy grabaremos en un nuevo set una escena en la que estoy incluida, no puedo quedar mal- no se preocupe Okamisan, estaré bien-le decía Kyoko despidiéndose.

-¡Shimata! Me tenía que enfermar precisamente hoy que grabaremos en la piscina, soy muy desafortunada.- Se decía a sí misma muy molesta.

Kyoko llegó al set, saludó a todos y se dirigió al camerino para ponerse su traje de baño

-Buenos días-saludó por decencia a la mujer que estaba allí, ya vestida con el atuendo de baño.

Alice no le respondió el saludo y le preguntó directamente.

-¿qué tipo de relación tienes con Tsuruga Ren?.

-¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?- estornudó.

-sólo contesta niñita.- parecía que esa señora nunca estaba de buen humor.

-él es mi Senpai y… somos amigos, ¿porque le interesa?- no fue capaz de reprimir el estornudo.

-Quiero asegurarme de que tengo el camino libre con Ren- hizo un gesto de asco al escucharla estornudar de nuevo.

-¿Estas enferma?, ¡no vayas a arruinar las grabaciones de hoy!- le gritó enojada.

-Tsuruga san nunca saldría con alguien como usted-dijo secamente a la vez que pasaba la mano por la nariz evitando que saliera a flote su mucosidad.

-no me hagas reír, ningún hombre me ha rechazado antes y Ren no será la excepción.

-usted es una persona despreciable, ¡trata a todos como si fueran moscas!, tiene una fachada de ángel pero un corazón de demonio.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarme así?, eres una recién llegada al mundo de la actuación. –chasqueó los dientes- no sé como Ren te soporta.

-usted no merece a alguien como Tsuruga san.

- ¿y tú sí? Una chiquilla malcriada, que está donde está gracias a la ayuda de Tsuruga Ren y la influencia de LME.

-eso no es cierto, yo lo he conseguido con mis propias fuerzas.

-deja de soñar, nunca estarás a mi altura y mucho menos conquistarás a Ren, él solo te ayuda porque te tiene lástima pero un día se cansará de que no le puedas brindar nada.

-¿Y de dónde diablos saca que yo quiero conquistarlo?-levantó la voz-Yo lo aprecio, lo respecto y no tengo esa clase de sentimientos que usted cree.

-no te engañes, se te ve en la mirada que lo amas-desde que la conoció había estado observándola detalladamente y no fue para nada difícil descubrir que esa chica sentía algo más que amistad por Ren, se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba junto a él y actuaba más torpe de lo normal.- si no quieres sufrir, es mejor que te olvides de ese sentimiento, él nunca se fijaría en una mocosa como tú.-Alice se puso una bata y salió.

-Yo… no lo amo… eso no es cierto…- estornudó por enésima vez, dudando de sus propias palabras.

* * *

La escena era de las clases de natación que tomaban las hermanas, Hikari tenía un bikini negro, muy provocador y trataba de hacer que Ryu la mirara, pero este sólo tenía ojos para Yuuki, quien llevaba un vestido de baño enterizo de color azul.

Repitieron la escena un par de veces debido a que Ren inconscientemente no podía dejar de mirar a Kyoko, al igual que la mayoría del reparto masculino.

Kyoko luchó con todas sus fuerzas por tratar de estar bien en la grabación y lo logró, pero al finalizar sentía que una pesa de 50kg estaba en su cabeza, no podía casi mantener el equilibrio, se cambió y de salida a su casa se topó con Yashiro y Ren.

-¿Mogami san te encuentras bien?- venía una Kyoko con ojos llorosos, mocos deslizándose por su nariz y tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

-si….iii….. só..lo es un peque ..ño resfri...a.d.o, se m..e pasa...rá pro..nto- se desmayó.

Ren evitó que se golpeara y la cargó en sus brazos. -Yashiro san, cancela todos mis compromisos, cuidaré de ella hasta que se recupere.

Yashiro estaba más que feliz de escuchar esas palabras –¡Así se habla Ren!

* * *

_Me siento como en una nube, ¿acaso estoy en el cielo?, este aroma, puedo reconocerlo donde sea, ¿por qué lo siento tan cerca?... este e… el aroma de Tsuruga san._

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se llevó una mano a su frente, donde encontró un pañito húmedo. Ae sentó, miró de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa no era su cama, tampoco su cuarto, pero sabía perfectamente de quien era.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?- gritó horrorizada.

-tranquila Mogami san-entró Ren con una linda sonrisa, llevaba puesto un delantal y traía en sus manos una charola-debes tener mucha hambre- se sentó en la cama y colocó la charola entre su piernas.

-Tsuruga san, ¿qué me pasó?.

-te desmayaste- con un gesto señaló los alimentos -primero come.

Kyoko miró la comida, sentía como si no hubiera comido en días, eran huevos estrellados, jugo de naranja y un plato de cereal, lo comió con muchas ganas.

-¿te gustó?-la miró dubitativo.-es la primera vez que preparo algo y no sé si quedó bien.

-¿usted lo hizo?, algo le impedía creerlo, no era increíble que cocinara, pues Tsuruga san es habilidoso en todo lo que hace, pero el hecho de que cocinara por primera vez y ¡para ella! Eso sí era difícil hasta de imaginar-Está delicioso, muchas gracias-se sentía muy feliz.

_¡Un momento!, si no me equivoco eso era un desayuno, ¡no me diga que pase la noche aquí!_

Miró su ropa, ¡por dios! era inmensa y obviamente no era suya, además no llevaba sostén. se sentía muy apenada.

_pero Tsuruga san no se atrevería…_

Ren supo por la cara de Kyoko, que ya se estaba imaginando cosas raras

-no te preocupes, no fui yo quien te cambio-le dijo suavemente- ayer llamé a una enfermera para que te revisara y ella lo hizo-dejándole en claro que él no la había tocado- también te aplicó una inyección y me dejó el medicamento para el resfriado- la miró de pies a cabeza y sintió un poco de ternura al verla engullida por su ropa -discúlpame fue lo más pequeño que encontré.

-discúlpeme a mi Tsuruga san, yo vengo y lo incomodo con todo esto, ¿donde durmió?.

_No le puedo decir que estuve junto a ella todo el tiempo_-en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-lamento molestarlo, pero ya me siento bien, tomaré un taxi de regreso a casa -trató de levantarse- Okamisan y Taisho deben estar muy preocupados.

-¡estás loca!- la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a la cara- lo que más me recomendó la enfermera es que debías descansar… mientras ella estaba aquí fui al Darumaya, les dije que te quedarías en mi casa y que me encargaría de cuidarte, además te traje algo de ropa limpia.

-usted hizo todo eso por mí- sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-sí, y haría más si fuera necesario, ahora te darás un baño y luego volverás a la cama-diciendo esto la cargó.

-espere, Tsuruga san yo puedo caminar-tratando de que la bajara pero sus intentos fueron fallidos, él la llevó hasta la puerta del baño.

-te dejé la ropa limpia donde están las toallas-si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- esperó hasta que entrara.

* * *

Se desvistió y entró en la tina; que era muy grande, perfecta para dos personas-

Kyoko se recostó a un lado de la tina, el agua estaba caliente, tomó un poco de shampoo y estregó su cuerpo con el jabón, hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba un baño como ese. Se sentía tan bien, estaba muy feliz de estar ahí, en la casa de Tsuruga san, con él, quería que durara por siempre, y…ya no podía negarlo más, sentía algo más que respeto y amistad por él, no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta que los latidos apresurados de su corazón eran un radar que le indicaban alerta de enamoramiento, un simple beso en la mejilla la había vuelto loca, las continuas acciones de atención hacia ella la estaban quemando de emoción y la abundante felicidad que rebosaba su corazón en este momento era la mejor señal para afirmar que amaba a ese hombre, como nunca lo había hecho. Ella siempre había pensado que el cariño que sentía por Shotaro era amor, pero ahora se daba cuenta que no, no podía ni compararse con lo que sentía por Ren, entendió que a Shotaro lo quiso como un hermano y que su único verdadero amor era el hombre que la estaba cuidando, ayudando y protegiendo – sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas- estaba segura que él no correspondía sus sentimientos, _¿como podría hacerlo?-_recordó lo que le dijo Alice- _él es el hombre que toda mujer desea, es el ídolo de Japón._

-Jamás se fijaría en una persona como yo-

Kyoko salió del baño, se sentía como nueva pero trató de reprimir, el gran descubrimiento que acababa de hacer, con sus mejores dotes de actuación. escuchó un ruido que provenía de la cocina y se dirigió hacia ella

¡Dios mío!, era la primera vez que veía semejante desorden en la casa de Ren, había platos por todos lados y lo que hace un momento sonó seguramente fueron esas ollas que estaban en el suelo, había muchos alimentos en el mesón y algo que goteaba de una jarra, al parecer jugo de naranja, vio a Ren muy pensativo, sostenía un pequeño libro.

-¿Qué está haciendo?-le pregunto una muy sorprendida Kyoko.

-Estoy buscando qué hacer de almuerzo -miró el libro- ¿onigiris y sopa miso te parece bien?- _creo que es lo más sencillo_

-sí -tomó un delantal- pero primero arreglaré este desorden.

-Un momento-le quitó la olla que ella había recogido-tu debes descansar, yo me encargaré de esto.

-ya me encuentro bien-se puso las manos en la cintura- déjeme ayudarle, se nota que necesita ayuda- con la mirada le mostró todo el desorden que había hecho.

Ren se inclinó para tocar su frente con la de ella -ya no tienes fiebre- se separó de ella –pero eso no significa que estés bien.

Kyoko se sonrojó por el acercamiento pero en un tono de autoridad le hizo saber que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras él destrozaba la cocina.

-te ayudare así quieras o no quieras.- no fue consciente del tono tan familiar que utilizó, pocas veces lo había tuteado.

-está bien, pero yo hago los onigiris- sacó el arroz, lo lavó y lo puso a cocinar.

Kyoko terminó de lavar los platos y limpiar el desorden. Empezó a preparar la sopa miso

-huele bien-Ren se acercó a donde estaba ella revolviendo la sopa.

-¿quieres probar?-sacó un poco de sopa con una cuchara, la sopló, puso una mano debajo de la barbilla de Ren y fue acercando la cuchara a su boca.

Ren se sonrojó, parecía la escena perfecta entre unos recién casados –esta delicioso.

Ella se sonrojó también, no sabía porque en vez de darle la cuchara en la mano, lo había alimentado ella misma.

El pito de la olla arrocera los sacó de esa atmosfera romántica.

Ren sacó el arroz de la olla en un plato y se disponía a armar las bolitas

-¡espera!, te vas a quemar- _¿que te pasa?, es de sentido común saber que tienes que dejar reposar el arroz antes de armar los onigiris._ Pensó Kyoko, aunque no fue capaz de decírselo de ese modo, después de todo era la primera vez que él lo hacía.

-hay que esperar a que se enfrié, mientras tanto puedes ir preparando el relleno-le dijo dulcemente.

Ren sacó de la nevera salmón, atún y las algas.

Kyoko cortó el salmón en pequeños cubitos y él hizo lo mismo con el atún

-ya esta frío-dijo Ren tomando una cantidad de arroz en las manos, dándole la forma, pero era muy difícil, el arroz se le empañetó todo.

-debes mojarte las manos con agua salada para que no se te pegue- preparó un poco de agua con sal en un tazón.

-eso no lo dice el libro- se sentía un poco torpe al seguir fielmente las instrucciones de un mini libro.

-algunos libros omiten pasos como ese, déjame leerlo.- tomó lo que más bien parecía una revista gratuita de cocina.

Kyoko miró el libro, se llamaba cocina en un 2x3, leyó la receta "pasos para hacer onigiris: 1-lave el arroz y cocínelo, 2-arme los onigiris 3-rellenelos con salmón o con lo que desee".

¡Qué clase de libro era ese!, no explicaba prácticamente nada, ahora entendía la razón de que Ren estuviera tan perdido.

Kyoko se mojó las manos con la mezcla y le mostró como se armaban, luego del primer onigiri Ren los armó muy rápido y bien hechos, después de todo él es de los que aprende a primera vista.

Sirvieron los onigiris y la sopa miso y se sentaron a almorzar

-¿los onigiris hechos en casa son mucho mejor que los de las tiendas cierto?-dijo Ren prácticamente devorando su bolita de arroz.

-tiene razón, estos están deliciosos- contestó ella con una cálida sonrisa.

Terminaron de almorzar, Ren recogió los platos, antes de que ella lo hiciera y los llevó a la cocina, pero lavaría luego, primero hablaría con ella

Kyoko estaba de pie cerca de la pared de la cocina, tenía un semblante de tristeza.

-¿que te pasa Mogami san, te sientes bien? -se acercó a ella.

-Tsuruga san, ¿porque hace todo esto?, ¿porque están lindo conmigo?, usted es el único que me ha cuidado cuando he estado enferma, me consuela cuando estoy triste, -empezó a sollozar- ¿yo… le doy tanta lastima?

-¿de dónde sacas eso?- se acercó, ella retrocedió hasta topar con la pared -no es por lástima que yo hago todo esto- es por, es por -la voz le temblaba, no tenía el valor para decirle lo que había ocultado por tanto tiempo.

-¿por qué?- le gritó, odiaba los rodeos y más cuando lastimaban tanto.

Él la tomó de la cintura y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, solo era un pequeño contacto, podía sentir la suavidad y calor que emanaban, lentamente fue moviendo sus labios intentando hacerla corresponder.

Las lágrimas cayeron fuertemente sobre sus mejillas, Kyoko no correspondió el beso , volteo la cara y trató de zafarse del abrazo, pero no pudo.

Ren se vio obligado a romper el beso pero no la soltó, la atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

_Ah llegado la hora Ren, dilo, ella piensa que sientes lástima y que por eso actúas de buena manera, tienes que sacarla de ese error, es ahora o nunca. ¡no seas cobarde Kuon!_

-yo… te amo Kyoko -dijo en un tono poco audible, sin mirarla a la cara- ¿como hago para que entiendas lo que siento?-su hombro era como un refugio- me enamoré de ti poco tiempo después de que nos conocimos , traté de arrancarte de mi corazón porque sentía que estaba mal que amara profundamente a una niña -su voz era quebradiza, pero no pude, con tus acciones hacías que me enamorara aún más. No me atrevía a decírtelo porque siempre me recordabas que lo que sentías por mi era sólo respeto- levantó su cabeza para mirarla a la cara –pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más… yo te amo. – leyó confusión en esos ojos mieles que lo miraban extrañado, las ansias por saber su respuesta lo consumían, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo, miedo a ser rechazado. Aflojó el agarre para hacerle saber que no la estaba presionando.

Kyoko aprovechó que estaban sus labios muy cerca de los suyos y tomando un poco de coraje se atrevió a reducir el espacio que los separaba, él se sorprendió, pero siguió el armonioso compas de sus labios tibios abriéndose y cerrando encajando perfectamente en los suyos.

Kyoko se sentía avergonzada, la timidez la invadió como era costumbre, sin embargo utilizó la poca cordura que le quedaba para decirle lo que atormentaba a su corazón. -yo también lo amo Tsuruga san- lo abrazó fuertemente-aunque hace poco que me di cuenta, siempre me mentía, diciéndome que ese sentimiento no era para mí, que nunca sería correspondido y que lo único que podía permitirme sentir por usted era respeto y el cariño que normalmente un Kohai adquiere por su Senpai.

Ren atrapó sus labios en un beso profundo, que lentamente se volvió más apasionado, las palabras de Kyoko se repitieron continuamente en su cabeza, endulzándole el ser, la abrazó con fuerza, sintiéndola por fin suya.

tuvieron que separarse por la necesidad de aire, pero retomaron ese juego de lenguas hasta que un sonido proveniente del celular en el bolsillo de Ren hizo que se separaran.

-Mataré al que me este llamando- metió la mano al bolsillo que vibraba, la chica soltó una risilla al ver el gesto amenazante que le hacía Ren al celular. -que buen momento escogiste para llamar Yashiro-bufó sarcástico.

-¿por qué? ¿Interrumpí algo?, yo solo quería saber como se encontraba Kyoko chan.

-ella está bien y nos interrumpiste el momento que tu tanto deseabas que pasara.

-quieres decir que…- su emoción se podía casi ver a través del auricular. -pásame a Kyoko chan ¡rápido!.

Ren le tendió el teléfono-quiere hablar contigo.

-hola, Kyoko chan ¿que te dijo Ren?, por favor explícamelo con lujo de detalles, te lo pregunto a ti porque sé que él no me lo diría.

La joven se sonrojó muchísimo-hola Yashiro san, etto e...él..-miró a Ren-.. me dijo que… me ama-exhaló. Mezclando su aire con un suspiro.

Ren carraspeó y se sonrojó un poco.

-kyaaaaaaaaaaaa, hasta que por fin ese tonto se te confesó, ahí donde lo vez, tiene pinta de Casanova cuando en realidad es un lento en cuestiones amorosas.

(yoko miró divertida a Ren y escuchó a través del celular -¿seré el padrino?

-¿padrino de qué?- dijo ella sin captar la idea, Ren la miró con duda.

-pues de la boda-respondió Yashiro como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó más, Ren se acercó y tomó el teléfono

-deja de ser tan molesto Yashiro, ella ya te dijo lo que querías saber.

-está bien, estoy muy contento por ustedes- colgó y empuñó sus manos en señal de victoria, como si su sueño de Cupido por fin se hubiera hecho realidad.

Yashiro no tuvo que preguntar que le había contestado Kyoko, sabía de antemano que ella también lo quería, aunque viviera negándolo.

-Tsuru- Ren puso un dedo en su boca.

-llámame Ren, Kyoko-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-R…Ren- le costó decirlo, nunca lo había llamado así.

Ren pensó que su nombre sonaba mucho más bonito como ella lo pronunciaba. La besó y en un espacio para tomar aire no aguantó las ganas de preguntarle -¿que fue eso del padrino?

-eeto... de la boda-respondió esquivando la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

Él levantó las cejas sorprendido y con una carita pícara la tomó de la barbilla y la miró fijamente -mas adelante, será una muy buena opción.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando, ya era de noche.

-Tsuru -no se acostumbraba todavía a llamarlo por su nombre- Ren, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa?

-¿Te quieres ir?- ella negó con la cabeza.

-es que no quiero incomodarte- se sentía apenada.

-nada me hace más feliz que estés conmigo, además está lloviendo muy fuerte y el sereno podría hacerte daño, si quieres llama al Darumaya para avisar que te quedarás.

-gracias por todo Ren-se empinó para darle un fugaz beso.

-iré a darme un baño, siéntete como en casa…si quieres puedes espiarme-dijo en un tono de picardía.

-¡yo nunca haría eso Ren!, soy una señorita-infló los cachetes avergonzada.

-era broma-fue al baño reprimiendo las ganas de carcajearse por la reacción de ella, le encantaba molestarla.

Ren salió del baño con una toalla que lo cubría de la cintura para abajo

Kyoko apenas lo vio se puso del color de un tomate-¡vístete Ren! -le gritó tapándose los ojos.

–Te esperaré en la cama-le dijo en un tono sensual, en el fondo estaba muerto de la risa, se dirigió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

El corazón se le aceleró, ¡cómo que la esperaba en la cama!, ¿no pretendería que durmieran juntos o si?

Kyoko se dio un baño rápido, se puso una muda de ropa de las que le habían traído Ren del Darumaya y salió muy nerviosa hacia la habitación de huéspedes

-¿que haces aquí?- llegó Ren en pijama alrededor de media hora después- te estaba esperando para ir a dormir.

-¿como se te ocurre que dormiría contigo?, que un hombre y una mujer duerman en la misma cama da pie para muchas cosas- una vez la mamá de Shotaro le dijo esto cuando ella insistía en dormir con él.

-no tiene nada de malo, somos novios y yo no haré nada que tu no quieras, vamos es sólo dormir.

¡novios! Kyoko estaba muy feliz de escuchar esa palabra pero…

-definitivamente no, dormiré aquí-determinada se acomodó en la cama de huéspedes.

-como quieras, no vengas a pedirme posada a mitad de la noche, diciendo que tienes frío y te sientes sola, hasta mañana- se dirigió a su cuarto, un poco sorprendido por su propio comportamiento ya que estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso.

-Sigue soñando que eso pasará, estoy acostumbrada a dormir sola desde hace mucho tiempo- se acomodó bajo las cobijas.

La noche estaba envuelta en una feroz tormenta, relámpagos y truenos la acompañaban.

Kyoko no había podido pegar el ojo en todo el tiempo que había pasado, le tenía mucho miedo a las tormentas y eso se lo debía también a Shotaro que de niña siempre la asustaba.

Salió a la sala para ver la hora, eran las 12:45 pm, un trueno hizo que diera un pequeño grito, se llevó las manos a la boca pues no quería despertar a Ren. Se sentó en el sofá abrazando sus piernas, estaba muy asustada y sentía frío, pero su orgullo le impedía llamar al hombre que le advirtió que eso pasaría.

Ren escuchó pasos que provenían de la sala y luego un grito, se levantó y fue a ver que pasaba.

Encontró a Kyoko aovillada en el sofá, se acercó a ella y la contempló con ternura-vamos- le tendió la mano.

Un relámpago hizo que no dudara en tomar su ayuda y lo siguió hasta su cuarto

Ren no le preguntó nada, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Así durmieron, abrazados, compartiendo el calor que cada uno brindaba.

**Continuará**

**NA: ¡kami!, hasta que por fin lo dijeron! ¿Qué les pareció? Muy cursi, muy malo, muy bueno, muy soso, ya saben lo que quieran opinar, comentar y/o criticar, siéntanse libres de hacerlo con un Review.**

**Chaito. Nos leemos a la próxima.**

Scorpion25Akuma: Arigato gozaimasu, me encantan que tus reviews sean tan largos y jugosos. Me hacen reír mucho y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por contestar mi pregunta.

No voy a dejar que Kyoko se le entregue en bandeja de plata a Ren, no señor (gomen nasai mi querido Ren tendrás que esperar unos capítulos) pero prometo que habrá mucha acción entre esos dos. Esa Alice va a tener su merecido, ya veras lo que le tengo preparado a esa tarada presumida.

No he oído la canción, de donna summer sólo conozco "the power of one", pero la buscaré apenas pueda, y leeré el capi de nuevo, te contaré después si me sangra la nariz (jejejeje).

Haaaaaaaaa, mis vacaciones llegaron a su fin (cara de aburrimiento, ojos tristes), esta semana comienzo el cole y la profe de matemáticas nos recibirá con tremendo examen. Por eso trabajé muy duro escribiendo hasta el capi 10 de este fanfiction, al principio pensé que serian 10 capi en total, pero ¡dios mio! Creo que van a salir muchos más, lo que imaginaba que sucedería en un sólo capitulo al final se alarga y toca partirlo en dos. Bueno espero que sigas leyendo esta historia y apoyándome con reviews. Gracias. bye bye.

**By Sakuraliz 17/01/10**


	5. ¡Vamos a Okinawa!

**¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Mina san, les traigo el quinto capitulo de esta alocada y divertida historia, mil y mil gracias por sus reviews ¡wohoh! Cada vez son más y eso me pone reeeeeeeeecontenta, apenas los leo una inmensa sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y los contesto de inmediato. es como si la barra de inspiración aumentara de golpe con cada mensaje que recibo de mis maravillosos lectores. (al final del capi encontraran las respuestas)**

**Vamos a ver como les va a nuestra querida parejita ahora que por fin (kamisama arigatou) confesaron sus sentimentos.**

**°°°Ya saben°°° **

**Skip beat no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a la genio Yoshiki Nakamura**

**Lo que esta entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, crítica, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea será bien recibido y contestado lo más pronto posible. (Review, Review Review, Review, please!)**

**Capítulo 5 **

**¡vamos a Okinawa!**

Han pasados varios días desde que kyoko y Ren confesaron sus sentimientos, por el momento decidieron mantener su relación en secreto debido a que la prensa los acosaría, ¡que el soltero más codiciado de Japón este saliendo con un nueva actriz que además es cuatro años menor que él!, seria una bomba para los medios y podría llegar a afectar la carrera de ambos.

Los únicos que sabían de su relación eran Yashiro, el presidente Takarada, Kanae y los dueños del Darumaya.

Las grabaciones del Dorama ya estaban llegando a su fin, contaba con 12 episodios de los cuales ya había nueve grabados, el 10 y 11 se realizarían en Okinawa.

La escena de la cual kyoko estaba preocupada no fue ningún problema

Con un poco de imaginación todo se puede (pensó kyoko).

Para Ren fue más difícil, pero lo logró con éxito, después de todo, el ensayo le sirvió mas a él, se metió en su papel de Ryou al 100% por lo que alejar a la sensual Hikari se le hizo más fácil.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por la actuación de kyoko, sin duda alguna ya era una verdadera actriz, los hombres del elenco querían estar en el papel de Ren recibiendo esas atenciones por parte de Hikari.

A la única que no le gusto para nada fue a Alice, le molestaba que esa niñita actuara tan bien y que el papel de Yuuki no tuviera una escena como esa, lo único cercano que realmente podía destacar era el beso que él le daría casi al final de la historia.

Todo el elenco viajaría Okinawa por cinco días, kyoko estaba muy emocionada, no sólo porque le encanta viajar sino porque Ren le había prometido que estarían juntos, saldrían a caminar por la playa cogidos de la mano, mirarían la estrellas, estarían en el mar, lo único malo era que no podían hacerlo en público, debían esperar hasta que la noche los acogiera por lo que esta seria su mejor cómplice.

Hablando por teléfono

-ya empacaste todo?-(le preguntó Ren)

-si, ya quiero que sea mañana-(kyoko estaba muy entusiasmada)

-yo también, (suspiró) quiero verte, abrazarte, besarte…(tocarte)- lamento que nos toque actuar como antes, para no levantar rumores, a veces quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi novia, que te amo-

(kyoko se sonrojó)- a mi me gustaría tener superpoderes para alejar a todas tus fans, algunas se pasan de obsesionadas, como esa chica que se las arregló para pasar la seguridad y robarte un beso, quería matarla, decirle que eres mi novio, que yo soy la única que tengo derecho a besarte-

(Risitas)-me gusta que seas tan celosa-

-¡yo no soy celosa!- (se defendió)

-este bien, te creo- por cierto, me las arreglé para que quedáramos juntos en el avión-

-¡en serio!, gracias Ren, va a ser la primera vez que monto en avión y me da algo de miedo-

-no te preocupes yo alejaré todos tus miedos- hasta mañana, que sueñes conmigo-

-hasta mañana- (se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa de felicidad)

Llegaron a Okinawa a mediados de las 11 Am, se dirigieron al mejor hotel de la región, tendrían hasta las dos para acomodar las cosas y almorzar, luego grabarían unas escenas en el hotel y en los baños termales.

* * *

La familia kuran una de las mas poderosas de Japón, siempre salía de vacaciones a una de sus tantas propiedades, en este caso era el gran hotel de Okinawa, que contaba con increíbles baños termales, playa propia, bares, restaurantes, gimnasio, baño turco, en fin, todo lo necesario para pasar unas suculentas vacaciones, el jefe Kuran había decidido este lugar para pasar el verano, aunque no confines de diversión, sino con el propósito de culminar uno de sus negocios, en realidad era lo mismo año tras año, toda la vida mejor dicho. Le había dado todo lo que se podía comprar a sus hijas, pero nunca fue un papá cariñoso, nunca estaba en casa la mayoría del tiempo y en vacaciones que era el tiempo para "estar en familia" según él, se la pasaba era contestando llamadas o en reuniones de trabajo.

Las hermanas estaban en los baños termales y como siempre discutían, aunque la que empezaba era Hikari, Yuuki tampoco se quedaba callada.

Hikari le confesó que ella amaba a Ryou, (Yuuki lo sospechaba desde hace algún tiempo, la forma en que lo miraba, los atrevimientos que se traía con él y las sátiras que le echaba en cara, no eran para esperar menos), Yuuki le dijo que se olvidara de ese sentimiento (al fin y al cabo ella misma trataba de hacerlo día tras día, pues sabía que su padre era capaz de matar a Ryou si se enteraba), pero Hikari le dijo que nunca lo haría y que al contrario de ella (en el fondo sabía que su hermana lo amaba) lucharía por ese sentimiento, incluso lo había besado y estuvo cerca de hacerlo suyo, pero sabía que él no sentía lo mismo, no sólo le impedía quererla el hecho de que fuera su ojousama, notaba en su mirada que sentía algo por Yuuki, pero no se atrevía a rebelarlo, no podía hacerlo.

"Contigo definitivamente no se puede hablar" (le dijo Yuuki cubriéndose con una toalla y saliendo del baño)

-¡corten!-muy bien chicas- (les dijo el director)

Debido a que en la escena tendrían que estar desnudas (claro que las grabaría adentro del agua, por lo que no se vería nada que hiciera subir a categoría **MA** al dorama), sólo se encontraba el director y el camarógrafo, (luces no fueron necesarias)

-si quieren pueden quedarse en el baño, es todo por hoy, buen trabajo- (les dijo el director saliendo, junto al camarógrafo)

(Alice se puso una bata)(kyoko estaba en el agua)

-no vas a bañar, Alice san?-(le preguntó kyoko)

-no si tengo que estar contigo, tu presencia me fastidia-(salió)

Kyoko no le paró bolas a la respuesta de esa tipa, era mejor para ella, nunca había estado en un baño tan grande y ahora lo tenía para ella solita.

-¡Haaa!, no puede ser, se me quedó el lente que necesito para la segunda escena, lo dejé encima de la piedra de la entrada, como soy de tonto ¡baka! ¡baka!(decía muy preocupado el camarógrafo)

-estas bien? (le preguntó Ren, el cual había escuchado todo)

-¡no!, lo necesito y no puedo ir por él porque ya vamos a comenzar a grabar-

-tranquilo, te lo traeré, yo no salgo hasta la siguiente escena -(le dijo Ren con una sonrisa)

-es usted muy amable, pero mogami…san (Ren ya estaba muy lejos, como para escucharlo)

no es bueno para mi piel que me quede mucho tiempo en el agua tan caliente (pensó kyoko saliendo del agua)(estaba de espaldas hacia la puerta)

¡ohh dios! (pensó absorto Ren), esa que estaba ahí parada sin duda era kyoko, estaba desnuda, dándole la espalda, no se resistió y la miró de arriba abajo, esa piel, color crema, humedecida, rodeada de la niebla que producía el agua, era simplemente hermosa.

Kyoko sintió un escalofrió recorriéndola, la sensación de que alguien la estaba mirando hizo que lentamente volteara su rostro

-¡hentai!- (le gritó metiéndose de un salto en el agua)

(Ren reaccionó, pues se había quedado inmóvil contemplando la belleza que veían sus ojos)

-lo siento, yo… no quería espiarte, vine por esto (le mostró el lente que hace un rato había tomado), no sabóa que estabas aquí, eh…yo… lo siento. (Salió hacia el set muy avergonzado)

Las grabaciones del día terminaron, podrían irse a sus habitaciones, salir a recorrer el hotel y sus alrededores, o ir al festival que se estaba celebrando cerca, cosa que la mayoría iba a hacer, kyoko junto con las otras chicas del staff salieron a comprar Yukatas.

Kyoko estaba muy emocionada, fue la primera en decir que iría cuando le hablaron del festival, quería comer Takoyaqui, bananas o manzanas acarameladas, pescar globitos de colores que al final no sirven pa nada pero es tradición y ver los fuegos artificiales, aunque lo que más deseaba era compartir tiempo con Ren, pero no sabía si él iba a ir y no se había atrevido a preguntarle, ni siquiera habían hablado después del incidente.

Ya estaban en el festival, Hikaru junto con otros chicos del Dorama estaban cerca de las chicas, el único que no se veía por los alrededores era Ren.

-no va a venir-(dijo kyoko por lo bajo muy desanimada)

-estas muy bonita, kyoko-(se acercó Hikaru)

-gracias Hikaru san-(no muy animada)

-no te estas divirtiendo?, vamos al puesto de Takoyaqui, yo te invito-(la tomó de la mano y la llevó a un puesto cercano)

-¡esta delicioso!-(dijo kyoko después de comerse una bolita de pulpo)

-kyoko, yo quería decirte algo-(dijo Hikaru un poco tímido)

-adelante, soy toda oídos-

-tu me gustas, por favor sal conmigo-(trato de inclinarse para darle un beso pero ella volteó la cara)

-siento no corresponder tus sentimientos, tengo novio y estoy muy enamorada-(le dijo sinceramente, se levantó y caminó alejándose hacia donde no hubiera nadie)

°°°°°°°°ºººººººº

-Te ves hermosa en Yukata- (dijo Ren con una agradable sonrisa, hace poco había llegado y lo que vio no fue para nada de su gusto, ese tipo tenía intenciones de besarla, iba a ir a matarlo pero prefirió seguirla)

-¡viniste!-(kyoko fue a abrazarlo)

-no me perdería estar en un festival contigo-(le dio un tierno beso en los labios)

-pensé que estabas enojado-(dijo en un tono triste, mirándolo a la cara)-no quise gritarte hentai, yo se que no lo eres-(sus ojos se humedecieron)

Shhh (volvió a besarla)-eso ya está olvidado-(la abrazó)

Bumb- Bumb- Bumb (sonido de los fuegos artificiales)

-kireii-(dijo ella observando las luces)

-son realmente bonitas-(dijo quien la sostenía de la cintura)

°°°°°°°°°ººººººº

Había un intruso espiándolos desde las sombras

Maldita mocosa, mañana me desquitaré, así toque rebajarme como actriz (pensaba Alice de camino al hotel enojada)

(Terminó el show de luces)

-oye..Que fue lo que te dijo ese tipo?, cuando llegué, vi que trató de besarte-(su voz delataba lo celoso que estaba)

-Hikaru, (sentía un poco de vergüenza, no estaba acostumbrada a lo que pasó y le preocupaba como lo tomaría Ren) … se me declaró-

-pero que le pasa a ese mocoso?- (Ren no sabe que tiene la misma edad de él e incluso es mayor por unos meses)

-Si apenas te conoce-(dijo Ren enojado)

-etto, en realidad nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, por mi trabajo de …- (kyoko no estaba segura si debía decirle que ella era Bou)

-trabajo de Love me?- (ella asintió) y que te tocó hacer con ese tipo?-

-ehh, nada, yo era la mascota del show-

-espera, si estas hablando de Bridge Rock, la mascota era ese gallo, no me digas que tu eres… Bou?-

(¡Diablos!, Ren es muy bueno atando cabos, ni modo, no hay razón para que le mienta)

-si, yo soy Bou-

-vaya que eres despistada-(poniéndose una mano en la cabeza)

-espera un momento, a que se debe ese comentario, eras tu el que no se había dado cuenta- (le dijo enojada)

-cuando estabas disfrazada de gallo, prácticamente te dije que estaba enamorado de ti-

(kyoko tratando de acordarse) "es cuatro años menor que yo y va en preparatoria"

-¿era de mi de la que estabas hablando?- (todavía le cuesta creerlo)

-¡pues claro!, me pregunto que hubiera pasado si en ese momento hubiese dicho tu nombre?-

-en ese entonces yo… creo que me abría repetido mil veces que había escuchado mal, o que seguramente hay cientos de chicas que se llaman kyoko y que van en preparatoria, de modo que no había certeza de que fuera yo, de todas formas yo no lo hubiera creído-

-era tan difícil de creer?

-¡obvio!, mi senpai, el ídolo más deseado de Japón, al cual yo admiraba y respetaba más que nada aunque creía que él me odiaba. (Tragó saliva).

Veía mi distancia hacia ti como si fuera la misma que hay de la tierra al sol, tanto como actriz y como mujer… que este hombre sintiera amor por alguien como yo, era muy difícil siquiera de imaginar.

-pero ya no piensas eso, cierto?- (estaba un poco preocupado)

-claro que no, me has demostrado que me amas tanto como yo a ti-(se empinó para besarlo)

Ren la levantó por la cintura y empezó a darle vueltas sin romper el beso

Un nuevo día llegó, al igual que el anterior estaría lleno de trabajo

(Capitulo once de Aishiteruze no shitsuji)

Yuuki siempre se preocupaba por su padre, a pesar de que este mostrara mayor afecto por su hermana, no lo había visto desde que llegaron al hotel, hace dos días, se dispuso a ir a buscarlo en su habitación, le iba a llevar el desayuno.

Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie contestó, "debe estar dormido", entró a la habitación, (que era como el grande de una casa, por supuesto la mejor del hotel), la cama estaba tendida así que se imaginó que ya había salido pero quería comprobarlo "otou san, te traje el desayuno" dijo en voz alta pero nadie respondía, lo buscó en el escritorio y ahí estaba, pudo ver que estaba sentado en la silla, aunque esta estuviera de espalda. Descargó la charola en la mesa y fue a saludarlo "bueno días otou san" "¡otou san!" gritó preocupada, pero su padre no reaccionaba, salió corriendo buscando ayuda. "Ryou ven rápido otou otou…" (Desesperada)

Ryou la siguió hasta la habitación, trató de sentir el pulso del cuello de su patrón pero no pudo, el señor estaba muerto "lo siento ojou sama su padre esta…", yuuki lo abrazó y rompió en llanto.

Ryou la consoló y llamó a la policía mientras Yuuki le contaba a su hermana, Hikari lloró aunque en realidad no le dolía.

Según las investigaciones de la policía había sido suicidio por envenenamiento, cerrando así el caso.

Ryou no quedó convencido con lo que dijo la policía, el señor Kuran estaba envuelto en negocios turbios (claro que sus hijas no lo sabían) y tenia muchos enemigos, estaba casi seguro que lo habían asesinado, y debió ser una persona cercana a él, ¿cómo dejarían entrar un desconocido a la habitación? además la puerta no había sido forzada, lamentablemente no había pruebas para respaldar sus especulaciones.

"ya no hay nada que nos impida estar juntos" le dijo Hikari abrazándolo de la cintura

"pero que dice, acaso no le importa la muerte de tu padre?" le contestó Ryou separándola

"ese viejo pasó a mejor vida" (quería darle un beso al apuesto hombre)

"es que no lo entiende?, usted y yo nunca vamos a estar juntos, no importa que su padre no esté, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona"

"es la idiota de mi hermana?" (Hikari no sabía que Yuuki estaba escuchando la discusión)

"si es ella, la amo y ya no me importa decirlo, lucharé por ella"

"tu también eres un idiota, que les ves?, es desabrida, tímida, callada, ser monja le quedaría mejor, en cambio yo…"

"usted, usted es la mujer mas egoísta que he conocido, es terca, caprichosa, su belleza es sólo superficial, ¡jamás estará a la altura de su hermana!"

Hikari le da una cachetada "eres un estúpido, no sabes lo que te perdiste, me encargaré de que te echen a la calle" Hikari se fue furiosa a su habitación, de nada había servido quitar ese obstáculo del camino.

"Ryou, yo no permitiré que te despidan"

"Yuuki ojousama, desde cuando usted…"

"lo escuché todo, yo… siento lo mismo por ti"

Ryou se acerca a ella y la besa apasionadamente, recompensando todas las veces que soñó con hacerlo pero se veía cohibido.

-¡corten!-(dijo el director)- todo iba tan bien, pero el beso no me convence, Yuuki tiene que demostrar todo su amor, lo repetimos. ¡acción!-

-no eso no esta bien, Alice, debes mostrar a una Yuuki mas apasionada, ¡estas besando al amor de tu vida! -(le decía el director, alguien por ahí estaba dejando salir su aura asesina)

¡Pero si sólo es un beso! ¡Además con Ren!, ¿porque tiene que hacerlo tan mal?(pensaba una furiosa kyoko)

-¡eso!, así era como lo esperaba, buen trabajo, vayan a descansar- (dijo un director rendido por el duro trabajo)

Maldita, apuesto que lo hizo apropósito para besar más tiempo a Ren, ella es muy buena actriz y no tiene que repetir una escena tan simple. ¡Cállate kyoko! La estas elogiando, ¡kuso! ¡kyoko cálmate, es actuación, Ren no siente nada por ella! (Le decía su angelito) pero esa tipa te lo va a quitar si no haces algo (le decía el diablillo)

¡Ya basta, yo confió en Ren! y sé que así esa tipa se le ofrezca él la rechazará.

(kyoko fue a tomar su bandeja de almuerzo y se sentó, y el único que se atrevió a acercársele pues emanaba un aura terrorífica de mataré al que se me acerque, fue su novio)

-¿porque estas así?- (le preguntó Ren)

-ehh (salió de su trance con sólo ver la sonrisa de Ren)… cómo?-

-hace un momento dabas miedo, me hiciste recordar a Mio-

-ah (se rió para alejar malos pensamientos e hizo un movimiento como espantando una mosca) no era nada, tranquilo, ¿comemos?-

(Ren prefirió no indagar más, prefería disfrutar de su almuerzo y de su compañía, pues a esa hora podía estar con kyoko sin levantar sospechas)

La grabaciones de la tarde fueron un calvario para kyoko, tuvo que ver a Ren muy acaramelado con la tipa esa aunque agradecía a todos los dioses que no hubieran más escenas de beso por parte de ellos, pues a ella todavía le quedaba una y desafortunadamente no era con Ren.

"Hikari yo te amo, dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo" (le decía su prometido, que ya estaba cansado de sus desplantes)

Hikari miró de reojo a Ryou (quien estaba en el auto esperando a que entrara para llevarla al funeral de su padre junto con su hermana)

Besó a su prometido sólo para ver el rostro de Ryou, quería saber si era verdad que no le importaba, y su cara se lo confirmó, no hizo mueca alguna de celos u otra cosa.

"eso quiere decir que saldrás conmigo" le dijo el chico

"quiero intentarlo" le dijo Hikari, finalmente había entendido que Ryou no era para ella, no había razón para seguir detrás de alguien que no estaba a su altura, su obsesión era sólo física, quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar su prometido para conquistarla.

"me haces tan feliz" él la besó nuevamente.

-¡corten! Genial, muy bien chicos a ustedes les espera un gran futuro en este campo-(les decía el director, pues se podía decir que ambos eran novatos)

Ren estaba que estallaba de lo celos, ¡habían besado a su novia frente a sus ojos!, pero tuvo que tragarse la rabia, sabía perfectamente que si no actuaba correctamente tendrían que volver a grabar la escena y eso sí no lo permitiría.

Terminaron el trabajo muy tarde y no les quedó tiempo de salir a pasear, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Ren se las arregló para infiltrarse en la de ella sin que nadie lo viera (las habitaciones eran individuales), tenia que borrar a ese chico de sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Si alguien se entera…-(kyoko estaba en pijama, lista para dormirse)

-quería verte…(le echó seguro a la puerta y se acercó a ella) y besarte- (con el beso se fueron derrumbando hasta quedar acostados en la cama, él encima de ella)

El beso se volvió mas apasionado , el trataba de borrar todo rastro del tipo ese, quería entrar tanto como le fuera posible en su boca, el aire les faltaba, pero no querían separarse, tomaron un poco de la cosa necesaria y ella fue la que se dispuso a comenzar un nuevo beso, al principio lento, ella también quería hacerle olvidar cualquier contacto que tuvo en el día con la idiota de Alice y lo logró con éxito, solo existía el sabor de sus bocas, ese sabor irremplazable, lleno de amor y pasión.

Estaban con los labios hinchados, un poco rojos, sus corazones latían simultáneamente muy agitados, se miraron y sonrieron.

-puedo dormir aquí? (le dijo Ren con un tono en su voz de por favor, cosa que le hizo imposible negarse)

-esta bien-(le respondió y se acomodaron juntos en la cama, esta no era muy grande, pero no les importó en lo mas mínimo)

-vas a estar incomodo con esa ropa-(hizo el comentario, pues él llevaba un buzo manga larga al cuerpo y unos jeans.)

-si quieres me la quito? (le dijo Ren en un tono seductor)

-¡no!, no dormiría contigo si estas desnudo así que te aguantas-(le dijo muy decidida, aunque se sentía mal, estaba haciendo calor, dormirían juntos en una cama pequeña, no podían abrir las puertas porque podrían espiarlos)

-kyoko (rogando) al menos el buzo, tengo mucho calor-

-bueno, pero sólo el buzo (se volteó para no ver cuando se lo quitara, oyó la hebilla del cinturón abriéndose, ¡no!, ¡no podía ser! Ren no se atrevería a quitarse los pantalones)

(Se acostó a su lado) –Me quité el cinturón, me estaba apretando- (la abrazó)

kyoko se volteó para verlo, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Ren, era tan cálido, daban ganas de …

El sueño la venció y se quedó dormida

**Continuará**

**Ufffffffffffffff, otro capítulo que acaba, ¿ganas de que? Kyoko. (Mirada traviesa)**

**Será que alguien verá a Ren cuando salga de la habitación de kyoko? (comiéndome las uñas por el pequeño suspenso XD era broma) pues en el próximo capitulo nos daremos cuenta que pasará, va a estar interesante se los aseguro.**

**De ahora en adelante actualizaré todos lo viernes ¡palabra de Boy scout!, (aunque en realidad no he estado en los Scout pero de todas formas pueden confiar en mi, les traeré un capí nuevo cada semana.)**

**Quieren un adelanto más interesante que el anterior? Pues disculpen pero no se los daré.**

**Prox capi: ****¿te da miedo tocarme?** **El 29 de enero (no soy tan mala después de todo, al menos les dije el título) **

**Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y espero que sigan aumentando.**

**Scorpion25Akuma****:** hola mi querida tomodachi y fiel lectora, graciaaaaaaaaaaaaas de nuevo por tus "jugosos reviews" me encanta que escribas lo que piensas y estoy muy de acuerdo contigo en que Ren debería ser mas aventado en el manga, ¡kamisama! "Ren es lento en cuestiones amorosas kyoko que es …. No pues………………. ni se diga muchos años de espera para que suceda algo entre estos dos. ( Yoshiki sama "junto mis manos y la miro con ojos de súplica" en realidad espero que no sean tantos).

Etto, simplemente se me ocurrió lo de jugosos, creo que me refería a que siempre das tu punto de vista sobre cada aspecto que trato en el fic y con "acciones incluidas" lo que hace que tus reviews sean únicos y significativos.

Ren es una persona de comentarios picosos sobre todo porque kyoko se los toma enserio y se pone rojita de vergueza. los leerás de seguido.

Jejejejeje, que libro de cocina tan práctico, cierto? Y vamos a ver… de pronto en un futuro capitulo Yashiro lo vea con un lindo delantal rosa…. Recuerda que todo puede suceder en un fanfiction.

(yo tampoco podré olvidar lo del Muffin), creo que hasta cuando tenga ochenta años y vea un pastelito cubierto con chocolate diré: los buenos recuerdos de mi adolescencia. (Todos los presentes me miraran con una gotita de sudor y se preguntarán ¿Qué clase de recuerdos?) jajaja.

¡Claro! que estaría magnifico que el idiota number one se enterara, pero falta mucho para que eso pase. (gomen gomen pero no te puedo adelantar más).

De nuevo gracias y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Nyu-Miaka****:** gracias, gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias por leerlo y dejar review, mi ideal es no salirme de la historia pero a veces toca, después de todo es un fanfiction. Lo seguiré con muchas más ganas que antes pues sus Reviews hacen que extienda una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y son la musa de mi inspiración. Espero que continúes leyendo. Matta ne.

**orchid27: **hola, me alegra mucho que te guste mi fanfic y te doy las gracias de todo corazón por haber dejado review. Espera un poco y veras al idiota de Shotaro recibiendo la noticia como una patada en el culo (perdón por la expresión). Onegai sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios, son realmente importantes.

**Xris****:** hola de nuevo Xris (te veo con ojos llorosos) extrañé no recibir review por el capitulo anterior (3) pero estoy feliz por este (estaba un poco triste, pues fuiste la primera en mandarme reviews y en leer el segundo capi y al principio tu y akuma eran las únicas que seguían la historia, así que estaba un poco preocupada de que algo no te hubiera gustado pero luego me dije "Xris debe ser una chica ocupada y tal vez no le ha quedado tiempo, espera y pronto recibirás un lindo review de su parte" !dicho y hecho!. Graaaacias. Y ¡sugoi! ¡sugoi! (en realidad no se si está bien escrito, pero tu entiendes) me pone muy contenta que una persona tan interesante como tú este leyendo mi fanfic. Arigatou gozaimasu (hago una reverencia) chao, chao, nos leemos en el próximo capi.

**ulquiihime2101****: **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA, me alagan tus palabras y te confieso que estaba un poco deprimida porque sólo dos maravillosos lectores estaban siguiendo mi historia, pero después del cuarto capítulo (Kamisama arigatou) me encuentro que un día después de subirlo hay tres nuevos lectores, hubieras visto mi cara de felicidad en ese momento XD.

Decidí hacer capis largos porque me encantan los fanfiction que contienen lemmon y que tienen capítulos extensos. yo también me muero de ganas por escribir todo lo que esa arpía seudo engreída estúpida arrogante de Alice se merece (sé que es fruto de mi imaginación pero igual me cae mal). Gracias a ti por leer y dejar review.

Otra cosa, vi que entre tus historias favoritas está Rosa de sangre, yo amo ese fanfic, me parece excelente, admirable, vane caos es sorprendente. Su fanfic es incluso más excitante que el manga. Yo quiero llegar a ser tan buena escritora de fics como ella. (Etto, me salí un poco de tema XD). Para terminar déjame decirte que espero con ansias tu siguiente comentario.

**Angi chan** **:** hola, muchas gracias por leer y me puso muy feliz que me hayas agregado a favorite story and author. Yo también amo a Ren y kyoko, especialmente al papacito de Ren, ojalá fuera de carne y hueso. Este es mi primer fic y no sé si voy a escribir más, primero terminaré con este. Vamos a ver si hay otra pareja que me anime a escribir. Yo creo que si. Arigatou por tu Review, espero recibir muchos más de tu parte. Nos leeremos otra vez.

**Rikana Tokai****:** hola gracias por tu review, ¿Cuándo será que veremos acción entre kyoko y Ren en el manga? Como sé que no es muy pronto, me anime a escribir mi versión de cómo será que pasará con mucho lemmon incluido, claro sin dejar de lado el romance. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que continuemos leyéndonos. Bye bye.

**BY Sakuraliz**


	6. ¿Te da miedo tocarme?

**Hooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaa. A todos les gustó las escenitas de celos y en este las traigo un poco más subiditas de tono. Cuando leí los reviews me dio por leer el capi 5 de nuevo, hayyyyyyyyyyy ¡Dios mío! Encontré muchísimos errores, empezando que puse otro lugar en el título. ¡gomen! ¡gomen nasai! De verdad no fue mi intención, los corregí y subí el capi otra vez. De verdad lo siento y les pido disculpas si en capítulos anteriores, en este o en futuros aparecen horrores ortográficos (creo que me confío mucho en la corrección de Microsoft). Por cierto gracias por sus reviews adoro cada uno de ellos y creo que son el mejor regalo para un fanficwritter (no sé si la palabra existe pero ustedes saben a que me refiero) **

**Otra cosita, el viernes fui a subir el capitulo pero al parecer había un error con el servidor y por más que intentaba me salía "Prossesing error" y no me dejó subirlo, entonces decidí subirlo el sábado, pero cuando estaba acomodando unas cosas mi computador hizo "puff" y resulta que se le quemó la fuente de poder y por el momento me encuentro sin compu quien sabe hasta cuando. Gracias a dios pude recuperar la información y seguiré subiendo los capítulos cada semana (si es que no se presenta otro inconveniente).**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo con el capi y les agradezco por estar ahí, leyéndome y apoyando con sus reviews.**

**-----Como siempre-----**

**Skip beat no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece Nakamura Yoshiki**

**Lo que está entre - - es dialogo, () situaciones, sonidos o gestos y lo que esta sin nada son pensamientos o acotaciones.**

**Si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, crítica, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea será bien recibido y contestado en el siguiente capi. (Review, Review Review, Review, please!)**

**Capítulo 6**

**¿te da miedo tocarme?**

Ren salió a la madrugada del cuarto de Kyoko para que nadie lo viera, le fue tan difícil dejar las cobijas con ella enredada en sus brazos, con su cara de angelito, además estaba sonriendo, parecía estar soñando, trató de zafarse sin despertarla, -quédate conmigo Corn- (dijo ella entre sueños, reteniéndolo fuertemente)-no me dejes sola-(Ren le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella)

-yo siempre estaré a tu lado-(fue lo único que dijo antes de salir)

Pocos minutos después kyoko despertó, miró a su alrededor buscando al dueño de sus fantasías pero no lo encontró.

-Debió despertarme antes de irse-(dijo para si misma un poco triste)-yo quería abrazarlo y besarlo un poco más, ahora me tocará esperar hasta que sea de noche para estar junto a él como su novia-(se sonrojó un poco con sus pensamientos…al estar con él se sentía tan feliz. sacó uno de sus muñecos Vudú con la forma de Ren y lo imitó diciéndose)-Buenos días amor, lamento no haberte despertado pero te veías tan linda durmiendo, parecías un angelito, además debía salir muy temprano para que nadie me encontrara de infraganti -si claro, como si Ren te llamara amor, sigue soñando kyoko (se regañó), ahora que lo pienso, soñé con Corn, era el momento en el que nos despedimos y sentí que alguien besó mi frente, que raro, que significará?, me gustaría volver a verlo, pero no tengo ninguna pista para encontrarlo.(pensó decepcionada)

-que haces a estas horas saliendo de la habitación de kyoko?- (Ren escuchó el comentario, se asustó por un momento pero luego vio que era Yashiro quien le hablaba)

-vamos a mi cuarto y te lo cuento, no quiero que nadie más me vea- (le dijo en un tono poco audible, y se dirigió a su habitación)

-no me digas que… ¡pasaste la noche con ella!, no me imaginé que ya hubieran dado el siguiente paso-(le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa)

-sólo dormimos juntos, no paso nada de lo que te estas imaginando- (le dijo seriamente)

-no me lo creo- (imagínense a Yahiro sacando un tablerito y explicando paso por paso)

- novios cama noche de lujuria -

-que ocurrente eres Yashiro san, pero… yo no me atrevo a tocarla o a insinuar algo por el estilo, me da miedo que se asuste y me rechace, kyoko es muy rara, a veces es muy inocente pero cuando actúa parece que fuera una experta en el campo-

-pues si de algo estamos seguros es de que es inexperta y tú serás su primer hombre-

-como estas seguro de eso?, que tal si… (no quería ni pensar que ella se hubiera entregado a Fuwa Sho)-

-¿eres tonto o que?, como se te ocurre pensar que a estado con otro hombre de ese modo, si toda su vida antes de conocerte era Fuwa Sho, pero este nunca la vio como una novia y todos fuimos testigos de que el primer beso de kyoko fue robado por ese tipo, esto quiere decir que en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos no paso nada-

-tienes razón, no debo dudar -(dijo Ren tranquilo)

-Ren, cuando ese momento llegue debes cuidarte, no vayas a perder la cabeza y olvidarte de las consecuencias que puede traer, como por eje…-(le decía Yashiro como si le estuviera explicando a un niño chiquito)

-yo se eso perfectamente, no tienes que sermonearme, ¡pareces mi padre!-( Ren no soportaba cuando Yashiro le hablaba de esa manera)

-esta bien, sólo quería recordártelo-

Hoy es el día en que Tsuruga Ren será mío, (pensaba Alice muy decidida), no tengo que preocuparme por culpa de esa mocosa, seguramente sólo la quiere para pasar el rato, o sino no mantendrían su "relación" en secreto pues nadie a hecho ningún comentario de que estén saliendo y en el trabajo se comportan igual que siempre.

(Ren estaba a las afueras del comedor hablando con Yashiro)

-Ren, (se acercó a ellos) quería saber si esta noche estas libre?-

-no, estaré ocupado-(respondió sin pensárselo dos veces, hoy definitivamente iba aprovechar que salían temprano de filmación para estar con kyoko)

-vamos, es sólo un ratito, necesito que me ayudes-(voz insistente)

Ren miró a Yashiro quien estaba parado junto a él aunque fue ignorado completamente por aquella mujer, ¡di algo, invéntate alguna excusa!, no quiero estar ni un minuto cerca de esta señorita fuera del trabajo, trató Ren de insinuarle sin decir palabra pero esta vez Yashiro no la captó.

-Ren es un caballero y no puede negarse ante las suplicas de una señorita-(dijo Yashiro gentilmente)

(Alice estaba enojada, cómo se atrevía a decir que estaba suplicando)

-está bien, pero no puedo demorarme- (respondió, aunque lo que quería decir era: definitivamente no, tengo cosas mucho más importantes. Pero ahí estaba el bocón de Yashiro, arruinando sus planes)

-te espero en mi cuarto, alrededor de las nueve-(le dijo con una sonrisa y se fue antes de que se opusiera)

-hasta decide el lugar y la hora (dijo Ren algo molesto), por que no me ayudaste a rechazarla?-

-es mejor que aclares las cosas de una vez por todas, a esa mujer se le nota a leguas que está interesada en ti y no quiero que después haga algo que pueda interferir en tu relación con kyoko.

El día pasó volando, hicieron las escenas que faltaban, había una que iba antes de la muerte de Kuran y fue la última del día.

Las hermanas estaban en la playa junto con Yuuma (el prometido de Hikari) y un señor algo mayor que el resto (el prometido de Yuuki)

Hikari no soportaba a semejante energúmeno encima de ellas todo el tiempo, bastante tenia con su padre, como para aguantárselo a él, así que se alejó del grupo junto con su novio o lo que fuese, aunque en el fondo sentía algo de lástima por su hermana.

El viejo aprovechando que estaban solos, trató de sobrepasarse con Yuuki, pero Ryou que estaba observándolos hace rato desde lo lejos, llegó para defenderla, quitando al hombre que estaba encima de ella.

"que te pasa?, es mi prometida y puedo hacer lo que me de la…(Ryou le calló la boca con un fuerte puño)

"Ante todo es una señorita y merece respeto"

"te arrepentirás, bastardo" (el viejo puso una mano en su boca ensangrentada, y se dirigió al hotel a buscar una enfermera que le ayudara con su herida, y de paso que le sirviera para aplacar sus ganas)

Ryou abraza fuertemente a Yuuki y le promete que siempre estará ahí para protegerla.

-muy bien, hemos terminado con todas las grabaciones, mañana tienen el día libre y pasado mañana regresamos a Tokyo, gracias por su duro trabajo-(les informó el director)

Kyoko estaba algo aburrida, se encontraba en vestido de baño desde que terminaron de grabar, alrededor de las 6:30, pero no se había vuelto a meter en la playa. Kanae había regresado a Tokio desde el día anterior por cuestiones de trabajo, prácticamente no había estado nada, kyoko se sentía sola, su amiga no estaba y su novio no podía estar con ella.

Birdd,birdd (no es pájaro en inglés sino el celular de kyoko vibrando)

-es un mensaje de texto- (abriendo su celular)

"_hola amor, encontré un lugar perfecto para nosotros, está a unos cinco minutos del hotel, toma como referencia el lugar donde estábamos grabando hoy, y ve por donde hay tres palmas juntas, camina recto hasta que veas una gran piedra y luego ve por la derecha, aquí te espero"_

(Estaba acostada en su cama) Kyoko se levantó inmediatamente, se puso una salida de baño y un lindo sombrero playero, no tardó mucho en llegar al lugar mencionado en el mensaje.

Aunque ya estaba oscureciendo, se vislumbraba un hermoso paisaje, arena blanca, mar azulado y rocas que cubrían la zona -parece un lugar privado- (dijo pasito)

-lo es, (abrazándola por la espalda) y sólo para nosotros-

Ella se volteó y abrazó al dueño de esas palabras

-tengo una sorpresa-(la tomó de la manó y caminó un poco más al frente detrás de una gran roca)

-¡es maravilloso!, como lo arreglaste?-(le preguntó muy feliz)

En frente tenían un mantel de cuadros sobre la arena, una sesta con bocadillos y al fondo una pequeña fogata que resaltaba en aquella penumbra.

-tengo mis contactos-(le dijo Ren sentándose y estirándole la mano)

Ella se sentó a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro –te extrañe tanto, esta mañana te fuiste sin despedirte (hizo un puchero), aún no hemos entrado en el agua, ni hemos visto las estrellas, ni hemos caminado tomados de la mano…-

(Le dio un beso y suavemente le dijo)-podemos empezar con darnos un baño- (se levantó y empezó a quitarse la camisa, quedando en pantaloneta)

Ren llevaba una camisa sin manga de abotonar, una pantaloneta de baño que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas y unas sandalias playeras

Kyoko se quitó la salida de baño, las sandalias y el sombrero. Quedando en su Bikini de amarrar rojo.

Tomó la mano que Ren le ofrecía para entrar en el agua.

Jugaron un buen rato como dos pequeños niños que acaban de conocer el mar exceptuando la parte de los besos, claro.

-tengo frio-(dijo kyoko tiritando, y ya era tiempo, pues llevaban como una hora en el agua junto al frio de la noche)

Salieron del mar y Ren sacó un par de toallas de un bolso que había traído. Luego de estar más o menos secos se sentaron en el mantel a disfrutar de unos deliciosos sándwich de atún.

-gracias por todo esto Ren-(sonriendo)

-no tienes que agradecerme, yo estoy muy feliz de compartir esto contigo-

-podemos quedarnos un poco mas?, quiero estar contigo toda la noche-(le dijo un poco apenada)

-claro, pero…quedé de verme a las nueve con Alice- (kyoko sentía que sus demonios estaban a punto de salir con sólo oír su nombre) -pero no voy a ir, aunque, Yashiro me dijo que le aclarara las cosas-

-a que te refieres?-(le dijo un poco enojada)

-no lo has notado? Yo le gusto a Alice, pero a pesar de mis desplantes no se da cuenta que a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo-

¡Pues claro que me he dado cuenta!, incluso me lo dijo personalmente, que haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarte, desde el momento en que la conocí le caí como una patada en el trasero porque era muy cercana a ti (pensaba decirle eso pero era mejor que él hablara con ella, aunque la sola idea de que estuvieran cerca…)

-¡ve!… es mejor que le aclares las cosas, así sea por las buenas o por las malas ¡haz que te entienda!- (ordenándole prácticamente)

-ya casi es hora- (suspiró)

No quería ir porque le preocupaba que kyoko se pusiera celosa pero ella prácticamente le exigió que fuera.

-no te demores, te esperaré aquí-

Ren se puso su camisa aunque no se molestó en abotonarla y se fue hacia el hotel

Knock knock (tocó la puerta de la habitación)

-pasa Ren-

Abrió la puerta, entró y no vio a Alice por ningún lado, dejó la puerta casi cerrada

-acércate-

Ren siguió la voz que al parecer provenía del baño-

-vístete- (le dijo fríamente volteándose para no ver a Alice, quien sólo traía la parte inferior de un bikini)

Ella lo abrazó rozando sus grandes pechos sobre su espalda

-para esto querías que viniera?, se soltó sin ningún esfuerzo y volteó quedando frente a ella.

-ella se lanzó hacia él, cayendo ambos en la cama, deslizó su mano entre la pantaloneta y acaricio su masculinidad, aprovechando ese momento de debilidad, lo besó.

Kyoko no quería quedarse con las ganas ver a Alice llorando cuando Ren le dijera que no era mas que una mujer estúpida, narcisista, egoísta (bueno en realidad no creía que se lo diría de esa manera pero en fin) a los pocos minutos de que Ren partiera ella se fue tras él. Al estar al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Alice lo escuchó decir ¿para esto querías que viniera?, no se aguantó las ganas de ver que era "esto" y de un golpe abrió la puerta.

No pudo evitar que sus lagrimas cayeran ante lo que estaba viendo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo (sabemos que es bastante, como la velocidad de un rayo).

Sentía que su corazón se lo estrujaban para luego arrancárselo, cuando se cansó de huir, cayó de rodillas y siguió llorando.

Ren despegó a la garrapata que tenia encima y salió de inmediato a buscar a kyoko.

-¡Dios!, donde se metió, cómo puede alguien correr tan rápido- (vio en la arena una secuencia de huellas y no dudó en seguirla).

Al poco tiempo la encontró, estaba arrodillada en al arena, se acercó y la abrazó

-no es lo que crees…(empezó a decir. puso una mano en su hombro)

-¡déjame! (gritó)- ella estaba desnuda, besándote y con la mano en…-

-Ren, continuemos en lo que estábamos haciendo- (dijo la causante de esta disputa con una toalla que cubría sus desnudos pechos)

-porque Diablos me seguiste?, no entiendes que no quiero tener nada contigo- (gritándole, estaba furioso)

-vamos Ren, no seas tonto, yo se perfectamente que si esa chiquilla no hubiera llegado, estaríamos pasándola muy bien, (se acercó a kyoko para gritarle en la cara): ¿porque demonios te apareciste, mocosa?-

-¡no le grites! (se paró entre ella), no seas ilusa y desubicada, jamás me acostaría con alguien como tú-

-eres estúpido o que? Es que no ves a la mujer que tienes al frente, además por que la defiendes tanto?.-

-porque es mi novia, la mujer que amo y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño-

-estas hablando en serio (lo miró con cara de asco) que le ves a esa cría?, apuesto que ni siquiera te atreves a tocarla y hacerla tuya, porque te da miedo, ya que aún es una niñita de preparatoria. Eres un hombre Tsuruga Ren y yo te puedo dar lo que esta mocosa no-

-me puedes dar amor incondicional, confianza, afecto, ternura, inocencia?-

(Alice se quedo callada)

-no puedes cierto?, alguien como tú que sólo piensa en si misma…¡eres incapaz de amar! Y no le llegas ni a los talones a kyoko.

-maldito, no se que estaba pensando cuando me fijé en ti, agradezco al cielo que ya hayamos terminado de trabajar, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, pero antes me encargaré de que tu carrera y la de esa chiquilla se vaya al piso- (se alejó echando chispas).

-yo… no sé que decirte- (kyoko no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara)

-no me digas nada- (se inclinó para besarla), quieres que caminemos cogidos de de la mano?-

El brillo en sus ojos fue más que una respuesta afirmativa

Caminaron hasta donde habían dejado el mantel, aunque estaba cerca, debido a que el silencio los abrumaba, el trayecto se hizo muy largo.

Se acostaron sobre el mantel, kyoko utilizó el brazo de Ren como almohada

-el cielo esta precioso- (susurró Ren rompiendo el silencio)

-pero casi no hay estrellas-(dijo desanimada) – esta muy nublado-

-pero a mi se me hace precioso porque lo estoy viendo contigo-

(kyoko se sonrojó por aquella respuesta y le preguntó)-si pasara una estrella fugaz que le pedirías?-

-que siempre estuviéramos juntos, que nada se interponga en nuestra relación, que me quieras igual a como yo te quiero-

¡oh dios!, a Tsuruga Ren hoy le aplicaron la inyección de las palabras dulces **XD**

-y tu, que le pedirías?-

(kyoko impactada por la respuesta de Ren)-yo pediría lo mismo que tú, además… (se sentó), me gustaría volver a ver a Corn-

(Se sentó haciendo que ella quedara recostada en su pecho, cruzó suavemente sus brazos por su delgada cintura)- él es muy especial para ti, cierto?-

-si… hoy soñé con él, era el momento en nos despedimos, no sé por qué, pero de alguna forma sentía que estaba a mi lado-

-estoy seguro que lo volverás a ver- (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-Ren- (susurró)

-mmm- (perdido en el olor de su cabello)

-lo que dijo esa mujer es cierto?-

-por cual de todas las tarugadas que dijo me estas preguntando?-

-etto, pues, lo que dijo acerca de que te daba miedo… tocarme?-

Ren guardó silencio (tenia algo de cierto, pero no sabia exactamente como responderle)

-Entonces es cierto, (tomó el silencio como respuesta), ¿por qué Ren?-

-no tengo miedo a tocarte, es mas bien, miedo a que te asustes cuando lo hago, no me perdonaría hacerte daño y que por eso te alejes de mi-

-tú no me harías daño apropósito, además yo nunca he sido tocada por otro hombre, por lo que seria normal que tenga miedo-

-cuando te acaricie la otra noche mientras ensayábamos, tuviste miedo?-

-si… pero era porque la escena se había salido de control, yo.. en el fondo quería que continuaras- (se puso muy roja)

(Ren se puso feliz al escuchar eso pero había algo que aún lo tenía en la incertidumbre)

-kyoko, hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde aquella noche?-

-dime- (la pegunta del millón se acerca)

-¿Cómo sabias en donde acariciarme?, ¿que pensabas en ese momento?, no sentí… ni un rastro de timidez mientras lo hacías-

(el termómetro de kyoko que ya sobrepasaba la temperatura normal empezó a subir)- etto, es que…yo…le pregunté a moko san sobre cómo hacerlo y ella (está subiendo) me dijo que imaginara que eras un dulce delicioso, (se acerca al final del camino) que te comiera (está en su límite) y que hiciera que te dieran ganas de comerme (el termómetro no aguantó más y estalló)

(Ren tuvo que morderse el labio para contener la risa…. así que fue eso… el poder de la imaginación) –Nunca pensé que kotonami san diera esa clase de consejos- (le habló suavemente al oído)

-y que dulce te imaginaste que era yo? (le dijo en un tono muy seductor, lo que la hizo erizarse)

-un… moffin de … chocolate- (se sentía supremamente avergonzada)

-umm, entonces debí haber estado rico-(en un tono juguetón)

("estabas delicioso", se sonrojó ante su propio pensamiento)

-puedo utilizar esa técnica contigo? (besando suavemente su cuello), que dulce crees que imaginaría que eres?-

**Continuará**

**Los deje en suspenso? (soy mala jejejeje) aunque había pensado hacer el lemon en este capitulo, al final salió muy largo y preferí dejarlo en el siguiente (risa maniaca). Un helado?, un pastel?, chocolate? ¿qué será? Diviértanse pensando que dulce Ren se imaginará que es kyoko. **

**Próximo capítulo:** lo que puede ser inoportuno **(no pondré fecha porque el destino está conspirando en mi contra y no quiero quedarles mal)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Xris****: ****¡**hello! tienes razón, los celos son muy buenos para escribir porque desatan pasiones escondidas. Tocó esconder su relación pero te darás cuenta de que fue lo mejor para darle emoción a la historia. ¡Dios! Yo haría que mi voz se escuchara hasta la estratósfera diciendo que salgo con el papacito de Tsuruga Ren jajajaja. Yo comparto tu sueño. Un día con mis amigas estábamos hablando de nuestro amor platónico y a mi se me salió decir que era Tsuruga Ren, todas me miraron con cara de ¡Oo! Ah? Quien? Lo repetí como dos veces (doble Oooo) y desistí en mi intento por explicar que era un personaje. (La mayoría de la gente que conozco no saben que es el anime/manga y si es que acaso reconocen el primero sólo pueden mencionar a CCS,DBZ y si acaso Naruto y el 90% de ellos piensan que son muñecos chinos. XD no saben de lo que se pierden y la ignorancia en la que algunos se encuentran.) Creo que me extendí un poquito pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario y seguiré escribiendo para todos ustedes que disfrutan leyendo esto. Los amo.

**scorpion25Akuma:**wooohh, los celos son capaces de estallar una bomba igual de fuerte a la del trinito tolueno, ne?. Jjjaaa. No estaba segura de escribir Hentai o echie pero me decidí por el primero, es más fuerte. "RENTAI" ¡que buena combinación!.

Te gustó la forma en que Alice recibió su merecido? Ya era hora, no?, espero que te haya gustado el capi y que me dejes un "jugoso comentario" (la palabra permanece en mi mente, jejeje). Gracias por contestar mi mensaje akuma senpai. Chaiiiiiiiiiiito, besos!

**Nyu-Miaka****: **me alegra que te haya gustado, especialmente las escenitas de celos, jajaja. Definitivamente los reviews son la llama de la inspiración para mí y por eso me encanta que lectoras como tú los dejen y me hacen sentir que las horas de escritura son valoradas (¡dios! Desearía que hubiera un método para pasar lo que está en tu mente directamente al computador, pero que más da, lo que te gusta te sabe y adquiere un mejor sabor cuando hay gente que te acompaña y apoya) te mando ¡Kissu, kissu! Hasta el próximo capi.

**Angiichan****: **hiiiiiii, Angi san, creo que si hubiera un Ren de carne y hueso abría una batalla campal entre nosotras y las demás admiradoras por quedarnos con ese delicioso premio…jajajajaja. Creo que todos odiamos a Alice y en este capitulo recibió una cucharada de su propia medicina. Claro que no me olvido de sho, pero aún falta para que lo veamos en escena. Bye bye matta ne.

**vMizuki: **graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias por tu comentario, desde hace mucho que lo estaba esperando. ¡Anímate a crear tu propia versión! Me dijiste que te gustaba el Beagle que tal un KyokoxReino? Hasta ahora no he leído ninguno con esta parejita, yo sería la primera en leerlo. Aunque no cambio a Tsuruga Ren por nada, jajajaja. La verdad es difícil escribir los movimientos, gestos o situaciones (creo que en eso es que me demoro más) pero al final algo te sale.. Esta historia va pa largo y Espero que continúes dejando Review sabes que son muy importantes para mí. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Chaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooooooo.

**By Sakuraliz**


	7. Lo que puede ser inoportuno

**Hola amigos, les cuento que ¡por fin tengo computador!, algo vejete pero sirve y todo gracias a mi mejor amiga que me prestó su antigua CPU (la semana me pareció eterna) en fin…… **

**(Le doy las gracias a Juan, Viky, je-k, lina, luisa, Naty, que de alguna manera buscaron solucionar mi problemita) **

**A ustedes lectores también les agradezco: por haber leído los seis capítulos anteriores, por dejar Review y a los que no dejan porque nos les gustó o porque son tímidos o qué sé yo, también les agradezco por el simple hecho de haber leído. (Gambate kudasai! Review onegai!)**

**Kyoko y Ren no son de mi creación pero lo que hagan y dejen de hacer en este fanfiction si.**

**Creo que ya fue mucha palabrería ahora si vamos con lo que a todos nos interesa**

**Capítulo 7 **

**lo que puede ser inoportuno**

-puedo utilizar esa técnica contigo (besando suavemente su cuello), ¿que dulce crees que imaginaria que eres?-

-ehhe?-, (siempre he pensado que Ren es poco amigo de los dulces, ¡chotto matte!, va hacerme lo que le hice esa noche? Eso significa que…)

- te iré dando pistas a ver si lo descubres- (besó su mejilla)

(Comenzó lamiendo su oído, haciéndole algunas cosquillas)- estoy saboreando la azúcar espolvoreada- (bajó por su cuello, agradeciendo que la parte superior del bikini fuera amarrada al cuello y a la espalda, lo que no interrumpió su paso hacia el hombro de kyoko) –su textura es tan delicada como un valioso cristal, que al menor tropiezo podría romperse- (sutilmente acarició toda zona de la piel que tenia a su alcance) –su horneado debe ser perfecto y lo mejor de todo es la suave crema de vainilla entre las dos mitades, lo cual es un completo deleite al paladar (con su mano hizo un pequeño movimiento para poder atraparla en un ferviente beso, él estaba saboreando cada rincón de su boca como si fuera el más exquisito manjar)

(En medio de besos ella pudo articular una palabra) -… choux-

-á la crémè- (terminó diciendo él con la respiración agitada) –eres deliciosa- (volvió a besarla) –me permites que siga probándote?-

(En medio de jadeos le contestó que sí) Ren recorrió lo que más pudo de su espalda con la boca (que no fue mucho debido a la posición en que estaban: sentados, ella entre sus piernas recostando su espalda contra su pecho), recordó que tenia sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella, y fue subiéndolas lentamente por su estómago hasta topar con la tela que cubría sus pechos, (dudó al tocarlos, pero al escucharla decir suavemente)-..si..gue..- Ren acarició sus senos al mismo tiempo, aunque al principio fue un diminuto roce, al sentir que se endurecían bajo su tacto deslizó sus largos dedos por debajo de la tela, haciendo contacto directo con su piel, (lo que provocó que ella arqueara su espalda y echara su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el hombro de Ren, él aprovechó esa postura para atrapar sus gemidos en hambrientos besos), cerró sus manos alrededor, sintiendo que encajaban perfectamente, masajeándolos suavemente, mientras jugueteaba, haciendo movimientos circulares sobre sus pezones erectos.

Kyoko estaba perdida entre sus caricias, nunca había sido tocada de esa forma por alguien y le encantaba que fuera Ren el único capaz de hacerla conocer esa sensación, tan adictiva, tan deliciosa, tan placentera. Además de ese calor intenso que le recorría el cuerpo pero que se concentraba en su entrepierna y el contacto con algo duro y caliente junto a sus caderas en la parte posterior aumentaba ese deseo.

Ren dejó uno de sus pechos para deslizar su mano, empezando desde el cuello hasta la espalda, liberándola de esa prenda que ya no tenía ninguna función.

La parte superior del bikini cayó y Ren dejó su entretención para acomodarse encima de ella. (kyoko cruzó sus manos, cubriendo su pecho)

-déjame ver- (le susurró en el oído, besando su cuello hasta llegar a la parte que le impedía seguir su camino)

-¡no!- (apretando aún mas sus brazos como niña caprichosa)

(En un tono juguetón)-bueno, entonces me entretendré con otra cosa- (bajó lamiendo y besando su barriga, luego introdujo la lengua en su ombligo lo que provocó que kyoko soltara algunas risitas, pero no se detuvo ahí, al descender un poco más agarró con sus dientes el borde de la tanga del vestido, halándolo hacia adelante, lo que le produjo una fuerte presión en su intimidad.

Sin darse cuenta kyoko fue soltando sus brazos y Ren subió su mirada y contempló aquella obra de arte, miró su hombros desnudos y su pecho...¡Oh dios!.. sus senos se movían al compás de su respiración. No eran muy grandes pero tampoco se podría decir que eran pequeños, simplemente eran…

-son muy pequeños- (dijo apenada con un tono de decepción, haciendo un gesto que quería volver a cubrirlos)

-por favor no lo hagas- (tomó su manos con delicadeza antes de que acabara encerrándolos) –para mi.. son perfectos… y … -(no aguantaba mas, quería probarlos)

Acercó su boca a uno de ellos, pudo sentir esa calidez y suavidad, lo introdujo en su boca y lo rodeó con su tibia lengua, lamia el pezón como si fuera un dulce chupete, lo mordisqueo tiernamente causando que ella diera un fuerte gemido, mientras hacia esto con su mano jugueteaba con su otro pezón y luego alternó papeles, perdido en su sabor.

Kyoko estaba hundida en un mar de placer, acariciando la cabeza de Ren con ambas manos, sintiendo aquel sedoso cabello deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Ren después de un rato de estarla torturando, subió a su boca para robarle un ardiente beso. Estando tan pegados sentía como sus senos rozaban su pecho, haciendo aumentar la excitación en ambos.

Tlic (sonido de una gota de agua rebotando sobre la espalda de Ren, al la cual no le prestó mínima atención)

Tlic, Tlic, Tlic (empezaron a caer gotitas mas seguidas)

Rompieron el beso para ver que era lo causante de esa distracción, el cielo estaba muy nublado anunciando que se aproximaba un fuerte lluvia)

-regresemos al hotel, no quiero que te refríes- (le dijo Ren levantándose, buscando aquella prenda perdida en la arena)

Cuando la encontró le ayudo a colocársela y se quitó su camisa para cubrirla del frio que por cuentones obvias no habían sentido antes.

Corrieron cogidos de la mano hasta llegar al hotel, estaban empapados, después de todo la lluvia los había alcanzado, pero afortunadamente no había nadie en los alrededores o por lo menos eso fue lo que ellos creyeron. Entraron al cuarto de ella (estuvieron un rato mirándose, no sabían si seguir con lo que estaban haciendo antes que la lluvia los interrumpiera)

Kyoko recordó que estaban mojados así que buscó unas toallas (se quitó la camisa de Ren y le ofreció una)

Ren la tomó y empezó a secarse al igual que ella

-mañana tenemos el día libre y me preguntaba si podremos estar juntos- (le dijo kyoko, aunque temía que la respuesta fuera negativa, debido a que alguien podría verlos)

-sí y tengo todo planeado para que nadie nos vea, mañana yo dejaré el hotel con la excusa de que tengo que ir a una sección fotográfica y saldré con Yukihito san para que sea mas creíble, nos encontraremos en el puerto de Ohara - te parece bien?

-hai, yo saldré hacia allá al rato de que tu lo hagas, pero aunque nadie del elenco nos vea, también debemos cuidarnos de los paparazis y del publico en general-

-por eso debemos ir disfrazados y hacer de cuenta que somos una pareja completamente normal-

-siempre piensas en todo-(se acercó y lo besó)

(Toc-toc)- mogami san estas ahí?

-escóndete- (empujando a Ren hacia el baño)

Kyoko abrió la puerta y salió de su cuarto –hola, (saludó al trió de chicas del staff) ¿necesitan algo?-

-Queríamos preguntarte si tienes planes para mañana, es que vamos a ir de compras y a dar una vuelta por la isla y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras.-(dijo una de ellas)

-gomen, pero no podré ir con ustedes, gracias por tenerme en cuenta-

-ni modo chicas, nos figuró ir solitas- (haciendo un ademan)

-Que descanses y te diviertas mañana-

-gracias, igualmente-

Kyoko después de despedirse de las chicas, entró a su cuarto.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya-

-pero si sales ahora alguien podría verte-

-no si salgo por la ventana- (se acercó a la ventana que daba vista a la playa del hotel y observó que no había nadie en los alrededores)- además, ya escampó- (¡lluvia desgraciada sólo hiciste tu aparición para interrumpirlos! **XD**)

-hasta mañana- (ella caminó hacia él y le pasó su camisa, como estaba muy mojada prefirió no ponérsela)

(La besó antes de irse)-hasta mañana- (salió por la ventana)

Ren entró al hotel, caminó hacia su habitación y adivinen con quien se encontró?

(**NA**: no fue con Alice, si es lo que están pensando)

Con las tres chicas del staff que hace un rato estaban en la habitación de kyoko, las cuales casi se derriten, al ver a semejante hombre caminando por el pasillo acercándose a ellas, con sólo una pantaloneta, el pecho completamente descubierto mostrando su esbelta figura. Traía una camisa mojada recostada en su hombro derecho y el cabello húmedo que lo hacía ver como si estuviera recién salido de la ducha.

Las chicas utilizaron su imaginación para cambiar pantaloneta por mini toalla e incluso que se acercaba a ellas y se pasaba una mano por su húmedo cabello, y las saludaba con una voz endemoniadamente sexy.

-Buenas noches- (saludó Ren con su brillante sonrisa)

-esa voz las sacó de sus fantasías- (por suerte ninguna baba imaginaria había sido notable en el mundo real)

-buenas noches Tsuruga sama- (respondieron las tres al unisonó haciendo una reverencia)

-que pasen buena noche-(se despidió y siguió el camino hacia su cuarto)

Las chicas se quedaron mudas y muy sonrojadas

Pues claro que pasarían una muy buena noche, ver a ese angelito antes de acostarse debe el sueño de toda chica y a ellas se les había cumplido y seguramente sería objeto de sus fantasías nocturnas.

A la mañana siguiente Ren salió de hotel junto con Yashiro después de desayunar

-pobre Tsuruga san, hasta en los días libres tiene que trabajar- (kyoko escuchó comentarios de ese tipo por parte de las personas del staff)

Kyoko se fue a su cuarto a terminar de arreglarse, vestía una blusa de tiras y una falda que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, además de su "disfraz" que consistía en un bonito sombrero playero y unas gafas oscuras de color café, no se le había ocurrido nada mas para cubrir su identidad.

Salió del hotel sin hablar con nadie y tomó el taxi que había pedido hace unos momentos

Cuando llegó al puerto no vio a Ren ni a nadie parecido por ningún lado

-kyoko- (sabía que esa era la voz de Ren así que volteo inmediatamente a buscarla)

Había un tipo alto, con gorra y lentes oscuros (pensó que era Ren hasta el momento en que vio que tenía bigote)

-kyoko- (el tipo con el bigote negro se acercó)

-eres tu Ren? (después de escucharlo llamarla, aún tenia la duda)

-soy yo -(levantó un poco los lentes para dejarla ver sus ojos) -veo que mi disfraz funcionó-

-con ese bigote estas irreconocible y déjame decirte que no te luce para nada-

-¡vamos!, hay que abordar el barco- la tomó de la mano y entraron en el barco que pocos minutos después emprendió marcha.

Aparte de ellos había otras dos parejas y una familia algo numerosa

-adonde iremos primero?- (le preguntó con voz dulce kyoko)

-al centro de preservación de la naturaleza Iriomote-

-Me han dicho que es muy bonito, has estado ahí antes?-

-no, las veces que he venido a Okinawa han sido por cuestiones laborales y aunque nos daban el último día libre, siempre tenía otro trabajo pendiente así que no quedaba tiempo para pasear-

-ya veo, pero en otros lugares si saliste a conocer?-

-realmente no, aunque no sobraban las invitaciones, yo estaba ocupado-

-eso esta mal Ren, no todo es trabajo, debes salir a divertirte y aprovechar que tienes la oportunidad de viajar para conocer nuevos lugares y personas-

-lo sé, pero todos estos años he sido un adicto al trabajo, en cambio ahora quisiera tener más tiempo para estar contigo-

-yo quiero estar siempre contigo y aunque el trabajo no los impida a veces deseo que vivamos hoy y todos los días que estaremos juntos al máximo-

(Ren quería besarla pero se resistió debido a que besarse en publico esta muy mal visto para los japoneses e incluso puede tomarse como una falta de respeto hacia los presentes) (pasó su brazo por su espalda y la abrazó y así estuvieron hasta que llegaron a su destino)

-recuerden que a las siete sale el último barco, les deseo un buen viaje- (habló el capitán)

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al parque, el interior era como estar en medio de la selva, árboles por todos lados, el sonido de los pájaros cantando, también vieron muchos de los animales que están en peligro de extinción.

-vamos a comer algo?-(sugirió Ren después del largo recorrido)

-si, tengo mucha hambre-

Se dirigieron al restaurante del lugar

-iré a ordenar-

Kyoko estaba sentada esperando a Ren, quien estaba haciendo fila para pagar el pedido (se quitó el sombrero)

En una de las mesas vecinas

-oni san, esa de ahí no se te hace conocida,-(señaló hacia la mesa donde estaba kyoko) me parece que la he visto televisión- (le decía una alegre chica de coletas a su hermano)

(el chico de unos 19 años dirigió la mirada adonde señalaba su hermanita)-no puede ser-(aquel joven se paró de su asiento y se acercó a la mesa de la aludida)

-kyoko sama?-

Kyoko giró su cabeza para ver quien la llamaba

-no puedo creerlo, es usted- (no le quedó duda al verla de frente, aunque ocultara sus ojos tras los lentes)- Hikari ojousama…-

(kyoko se levantó) -baja la voz, no quiero que nadie se entere- (le pidió amablemente al chico)

(Bajando la voz)-yo soy tu fan, se todo acerca de ti, tienes 18, vas en ultimo año de preparatoria, tu primera aparición en televisión fue en el comercial de kyurara, también estuviste en el VP de Fuwa Shou, luego interpretaste a la sombría Mio, obtuviste después el papel de Natsu, el año pasado trabajaste en un par de comerciales e hiciste tu aparición en el modelaje, y ahora el papel que a cautivado más mi atención, es la linda y rebelde Hikari-

Kyoko no pudo detener la verborrea del muchacho, por suerte sabía solamente su vida en el mundo del estrellato, gracias a dios su pasado estaba oculto.

-etto, me alagas- (kyoko estaba muy feliz, le habían dicho varias veces que eran admiradores suyos pero nunca alguien con ese entusiasmo y nombrándole todos su trabajos se le había acercado).

-puedo… (El muchacho estaba un poco nervioso, buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos) -tomarte una foto?-

(No veía razón para negarse)-claro-

El joven sacó su cámara y se puso junto a ella tomando varias fotos

-gracias kyoko sama, fue un placer conocerte- (rápidamente se acercó a ella y le robó un beso en la mejilla)

El chico llegó a su mesa luego de tropezarse con varias en el camino.

-Uhm uhm- (carraspeó Ren, que traía una picada extra grande junto con dos gaseosas en la bandeja)

Kyoko lo miró y notó que estaba muy serio

Empezaron a comer y él no preguntó nada al respecto aunque lo había visto todo

-estas celoso?- (le preguntó en un tono burlón)

-no, (respondió fríamente), te has vuelto famosa y es normal que tengas admiradores- (en realidad estaba celoso y hubiera matado al chico si este la hubiera besado en la boca).

Terminaron y fueron a tomar el ferry en el rio Urauchi para ver la catarata Maryudo.

-Es hermosa- (dijo kyoko apenas la vio)

-igual que tu- (sacándole una foto con su celular)

(kyoko se sonrojó al oírlo y se sorprendió un poco por la foto)

-casi no tengo fotos tuyas, (suspiró) en realidad no tenemos ni una foto donde estemos solos, como pareja-

-no hay nadie- (miró kyoko alrededor)-creo que podríamos empezar hoy-

Ren observó, estaban solos así que se quitó el bigote y las gafas

kyoko hizo lo mismo quitando su "intento de disfraz" (se acercó a él y lo besó)

Estuvieron un rato tomándose fotos en todas las poses que se les ocurrían (**NA: **no sean mal pensados)

Luego se quitaron los zapatos y metieron los pies en el agua donde caía la cascada

-está deliciosa- (dijo kyoko chapoteando)

-nos damos un baño?- (dijo Ren quitándose su camisa)

-pero no tengo traje de baño además alguien puede vernos, este es un lugar público-

-traes ropa interior cierto?, imagínate que es un bikini y listo, además no creo que alguien venga aquí a estas horas.

-no, es muy vergonzoso que me veas en ropa interior-

-porfis- (parecía un niño de 5 años rogándole a su mamá para que le comprara el juguete del estante) -si quieres puedo ayudarte-

Ren la besó y se acomodó encima de ella, acariciando su estomago con la mano

(Sonido de cuando se pisa hierba) –oíste eso?- (logró decir zafándose del beso)

-debe ser un animal- (contestó sin darle importancia, bajó por su cuello con profundos besos y deslizó su mano por la cintura de ella y subió acariciando uno de sus senos.

(Sonido de una cámara cuando se toma una foto)-¡nos están espiando! (dijo kyoko separándolo de ella bruscamente)

Ren corrió rápidamente hacia donde hace unos segundos el también había escuchado esos sonidos y alcanzó a ver a un tipo camuflado con una cámara.

El tipo se dio cuenta de que lo habían descubierto y empezó a correr, a Ren no le costó nada alcanzarlo y le arrebató la cámara empujando al espía al suelo.

Sacó la tarjeta de memoria y estrelló la cámara contra el suelo, haciendo que partes de esta volaran.

-¡es que no pueden respetar la vida privada!- (le gritó Ren furioso)

El intruso recogió las piezas que quedaban de su cámara y salió corriendo

Ren pensó que no valía la pena seguirlo, después de todo tenia en sus manos la memory-card y prácticamente había destruido la cámara

-es mejor que nos vayamos- (dijo kyoko quien había seguido a Ren y por ende sabía lo sucedido)

Tomaron el barco de regreso, "retomando sus disfraces".

Llegaron al hotel juntos ¡que diablos! si alguien los veía y les preguntaban algo inventarían que se encontraron en el camino.

-como les fue?, (preguntó alegre Yashiro san al verlos) –en sus caras veo que no muy bien- (preocupado)

-no es cierto, la pasamos muy bien, conocimos lugares muy bonitos y pudimos tener una cita común y corriente- (respondió kyoko)

-pero alguien estuvo espiándonos- (agregó Ren mostrándole la tarjeta de memoria)

Entraron al cuarto de Ren y usaron la lapto de Yashiro para ver las fotos

Empezaban desde que kyoko había salido del hotel esta mañana, habían fotos de cuando estuvieron en el barco, el parque, el restaurante y por último de la cascada.

-veo que estuvieron muy ocupados- (dijo Yashiro en un tono de picardía, más que todo por la última foto donde era evidente que Ren estaba tocando a kyoko)

-¡nos estuvo espiando todo el día!- (exhaló kyoko enojada)

-seguramente alguien lo contrató para que nos siguiera-

-pero la única persona que haría algo como eso…-

-regresó ayer a Tokio- (dijeron al unísono)

(Hablando por teléfono)

-lo siento señorita, pero no pude completar el trabajó, había tomado excelentes fotos y comprometedoras pero….- (angustiado)

-¡pero qué?, habla estúpido!-

-me descubrieron y destruyeron la evidencia-

-¡eres un inepto!

-señorita, si me da mas tiempo yo puedo…-

-eres un imbécil, tiempo es lo que no hay, conseguiré a alguien mas eficiente aquí- (colgó muy enojada)

**Continuará**

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Que les pareció? Maldita lluvia cierto? Y ese paparazzi entrometido, apuesto que ya todos saben quien lo mandó…ne! **

**Próximo capitulo:** Hacer el amor

**Uhhhhhhhh el título parece prometedor (¡sakuraliz chan dales un adelanto…porfis!) ¿Qué significa sexo y hacer el amor en palabras de Ren? (vamos a ver como es que llegaron a ese temita que nos interesa a todos) XD.**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capi. ¡Arigatou mina san!**

**Miyu-chan:**hola, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic y estoy muy contenta de tener una nueva lectora, gracias por dejar review y espero leerte en los próximos capítulos. te mando un abrazo de oso. Bye bye

**Nyu-Miaka****:**gracias por estar leyendo y dejando review. Alice es mala y ya veraz en que consiste su venganza, ¿será que se sale son la suya?, naaaaaaaaa. ¿Te gusta escribir? es que miré en tu profile a ver si tenias historias pero no encontré, por cierto gracias por agregar mi fanfic a tus historias favoritas, en verdad me halagas. Te mando un ¡chaito!

**Vmisuki:**hola amiga me encanta que te hayas animado a seguir dejando review, y perdona pero es que por más que releo los capítulos siempre se me pasan algunos errores. No te preocupes por haber escrito mal Skip Beat he leído errores más terroríficos (como dices tu) por ejemplo en un fanfic que ya ni me acuerdo donde leí escribían Kyoto en vez de Kyoko a veces es porque el Microsoft "corrige" automáticamente y no nos damos cuenta.

He pensado mucho en la reacción de Shotaro cuando se entere y emprenderé escritura en la próxima semana sin embargo falta mucho para que lo publique, y ahora que lo mencionas ¿Cómo reaccionará el Beagle? La verdad es que no lo había pensado pero creo que lo pondré en una escena.

Tienes razón sobre lo de meter más humor, pero es que es más difícil y no me fluye como el romance, lo intentaré porque Skip Beat amerita ambos además este fanfiction es Romance/Humor. ¿Te acuerdas cuando Ren le esta enseñando a modelar y las poses de Kyoko parecen señales de tránsito? Casi me muero de la risa e incluso mi mamá subió a ver de qué me estaba riendo, jajajajaja.

Otra cosa que me gusta es que dejen reviews largos y jugosos pues estos hacen que extienda más la respuesta. Vez! Y contribuye a la comunicación entre Fanreader y fanwritter.

Gracias por apoyarme, espero que nos sigamos leyendo….I send a kiss and a hug. Matta ne!

**lllalaliiilarE:**hola, yo también odio el suspenso y más cuando tengo que esperar tanto para saber que pasará, sabes! Cuando empecé a leer fanfictions siempre miraba primero si estaban completos y me dije que si alguna vez llegaba a escribir el mío lo publicaría cuando estuviera listo y de una sola, pero como vez no es posible pues me perdería la opinión de ustedes en cada capítulo además la historia no la tengo terminada por eso trato que al menos tengan un capi cada semana. Me gustaría que siguieras leyendo y dejando review. Bye bye.

**By Sakuraliz**


	8. Hacer el amor

**Hi! Hi!Hi!Hi!Hi! ****Mina san les cuento que estoy muy contenta con sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo así que ¡Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Etto, se me olvidaba…. Al final del capi deje un mini glosario de las palabras en japonés que utilizo en este fanfiction, recuerdan que en el capi 2 pregunté si era necesario y pues nadie me dijo nada. Resulta que una amiguita me pidió el favor que lo hiciera para ella sin embargo lo voy ha poner para todos, el que quiera leer ¡bienvenido sea! Tal vez encuentren una que no se sabían.**

**Skip Beat no me pertenece (ya parezco retrato diciendo esto en cada capi, es necesario?… lo único que sé es que casi siempre que leo un fanfic los autores ponen esto al principio y se me pegó)**

**Sin más que decir, aquí los dejo con el capi**

**Capítulo 8**

"**Hacer el amor"**

Hace una semana que habían regresado de Okinawa terminando su trabajo en Aishiteruze no shitsuji.

La novela seguía al aire manteniendo su rating habitual, cabe destacar que era muy bueno, había sobrepasado en un 5% a Dark moon y se espera que aumente con los cuatro episodios que faltan por transmitirse.

Las ofertas de trabajo aumentan cuando se sabe que los actores han culminado con su trabajo, por lo que Ren recibió innumerables propuestas pero él optó por aceptar sólo una y que lo mantuviera por lo menos en el país.

Kyoko por supuesto no se quedaba atrás, sería la imagen del mes en la revista "skill", y protagonizaría una película que se desarrolla en el Japón antiguo donde interpretaría a la sacerdotisa kikyo.

Ren y kyoko se habían visto muy poco y en la mayoría de las ocasiones en las instalaciones de LME, por lo que no habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos, el trabajo de ambos fue un obstáculo en su relación, aunque Ren había hecho un gran espacio en su agenda kyoko tuvo que viajar tres semanas para grabar la película, pues se necesitaban espacios que mostraran el Japón del sigo VI.

Aunque se mantenían en contacto por teléfono todos los días, no era lo mismo, ante la situación Ren aceptó otras ofertas que lo mantuvieran ocupado en el tiempo que ella estaba ausente.

(Hablando por teléfono)

-has comido bien?, no te has trasnochado?- (le preguntaba kyoko a su novio en un tono de mamá preocupada)

-siempre me preguntas lo mismo, no soy un niño, sabes?- (respondió Ren haciendo un puchero)

-a veces te comportas como tal (claro que sólo cuando estamos solos, pues ni siquiera Yashiro san le ha visto hacer un puchero, ni los ojitos de borrego que me pone para convencerme de hacer algo). -El domingo que regrese te prepararé una nutritiva cena-

-necesito verte ya, aun faltan tres días para que sea domingo-

-Yo también quiero verte, pero sabes mejor que nadie que no puedo dejar el trabajo, (resignada) tienes planes para cuando regrese?-

-por supuesto, he dejado libre el domingo y el lunes para pasarlos contigo, voy a besarte por cada segundo que estuvimos separados. Primero Iré a recogerte al aeropuerto- (kyoko lo interrumpió)

-pero ahí va haber mucha gente y de seguro nos verán-

-no me importa, ya estoy cansado de esconder lo nuestro-

-yo también pienso lo mismo pero no quiero llegar y que apenas nos vean juntos nos aceche la prensa-

-entonces, le pediré a Yashiro que haga el favor de recogerte y que te traiga directamente a mi apartamento.

-pero Yashiro san no sabe manejar-

-por eso no hay problema, lo mandaré en un taxi-

Era domingo en la mañana, Ren estaba sentado en el sofá esperando a que el timbre sonara anunciando la llegada de su novia, ¡Kami! El tiempo se le hacía eterno, tres semanas sin ver a kyoko lo tenían loco, (sorbió un trago de vocka).

(Sonido del timbre)

Llegó en menos de un segundo a la puerta

kyoko estaba parada junto a Yashiro y apenas vio a Ren se lanzó a atraparlo en un abrazo

-te extrañé mucho-

-yo también- (le dio un suave beso en los labios)

Cof-cof (tosió Yashiro quien había sido completamente ignorado)

Ambos rompieron el beso muy sonrojados

-gracias Yukihito- (le dijo Ren a su manager y amigo)

-muchas gracias por traerme Yashiro san- (haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

-para mi es un placer ayudar a mi parejita favorita- (se sentía como Cupido) –supongo que quieren estar solos así que me retiro, casi lo olvido (le pasó un paquete a Ren), alquilé un par de películas, creo que una de ellas le va encantar a kyoko y la otra es mas… del estilo de Ren, ¡que se diviertan!- (hizo un corto movimiento con su mano como gesto de despedida).

Ren dejó los DVDs encima de la mesa y no se molesto en ver de qué películas se trataba.

-como estuvo el viaje?- (preguntó Ren tomando las maletas de kyoko llevándolas a su habitación)

-muy tranquilo, pero esas dos horas se me hicieron eternas- (entró al cuarto de Ren)

-pensé que te iba a encontrar muy cambiada debido a que cada vez que obtienes un papel cambias tu apariencia-

-para este papel no fue necesario, en las grabaciones uso una peluca pues mi personaje tiene el cabello muy largo de color negro -

(Ren dejó las maletas a un lado de la cama, y se acercó a ella pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura)

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, Ren se inclinó para reducir al máximo el espacio que separaba sus labios de los de ella, el contacto fue lento, sólo un roce cálido, ¡dios! había extrañado tanto esa suavidad que sólo le pertenecía a ella, fue abriendo poco a poco su boca permitiéndose la entrada, sus lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, el deseo los fue conduciendo lentamente, querían una posición mas cómoda, fueron cayendo desmoronados en la cama, él encima de ella, se separaron para tomar un poco de aire, abriendo suavemente los ojos, para ver la imagen de ambos con los labios rojos, un poco hinchados, sus mejillas con un tono carmesí, Ren tragó saliva, sentía la garganta seca, necesitaba probar su piel, descendió por su cuello y abrió espacio entre la chaqueta que traía puesta para probar más.

Kyoko gemía con cada beso que recibía de su amado.

-que haces? (le preguntó con la respiración agitada cuando este estaba tratando de despojarla de la chaqueta)

-dije que te besaría por cada segundo que estuvimos separados y para eso necesito espacio, eso me estorba- (señalando la chaqueta) ella se levantó un poco y él deslizó la pieza por sus brazos, dejándola en una camisa manga larga.

Ren quería destrozar esa camisa con la mirada, se imaginaba haciéndola pedacitos y de paso también a la prenda que esta cubría, necesitaba tener acceso a su piel.

-en el avión estaba habiendo mucho frio- (se defendió ante aquella mirada, claro que en ese momento sentía un calor impresionante recorriéndola) -es mejor que dejemos esto para después, ya casi es hora del almuerzo y yo prometí prepararte una nutritiva cena-. (Se las arregló para salir de la cama y escapar hacia la cocina)

-pero yo te quiero a ti- (susurró Ren cayendo de espaldas en la cama)

Kyoko abrió el refrigerador y por suerte estaba muy bien dotado, sacó los vegetales y el pescado. Necesitaba arroz y sabía perfectamente donde estaba, en una de las altísimas alacenas que ante su estatura eran inalcanzables. Fue a buscar un banquito pero se encontró con Ren.

-déjame ayudarte- (abriendo la alacena) (sacó sin dificulta alguna el arroz y un par de ollas)

-gracias-

-lo primero que haré cuando nos casemos es remodelar esta cocina para que te sea más fácil alcanzar las cosas.-

Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos ante semejante comentario "casarnos" si apenas llevaban saliendo un mes y unos días.

Ren se rió ante la reacción de su novia, él si pensaba pedirle matrimonio pero no todavía, simplemente se le salió el comentario.

-¡no te burles!- (le dijo un poco molesta)

-que cocinarás?- (cambiando bruscamente de tema)

-pescado, sopa de verduras y arroz- (contestó secamente)

-Te ayudaré entonces- (y antes de que kyoko protestara, le robó un pequeño beso)-no quiero objeciones- (le advirtió en un tono sutil)

-¡Manos a la obra!-(remangando su camisa)

Prepararon el almuerzo entre los dos y esta vez no hubo tanto desorden como en la ocasión anterior ya que Ren estaba bajo la supervisión de Kyoko.

Mientras comían kyoko le contó todos los detalles del viaje, lugares que había conocido y las escenas que se le habían dificultado un poco pero que finalmente pudo hacerlas muy bien, Ren por su parte le habló de los trabajos que había realizado en su ausencia.

-estuvo deliciosa la comida, como siempre que tu la haces- (Ren había repetido su porción, algo raro en él pues siempre había mostrado tener poco apetito).

-me alegra que te guste, te cocinaré todas la veces que desees-

-nuestros hijos van a tener mucha suerte- (ahí iba otra vez Ren con ese tipo de comentarios) –mi madre es pésima en la cocina- (mostró en su cara algo de nostalgia)

A kyoko se le hizo raro que mencionara a su madre, de hecho, nunca hablaba de sus padres ni de otros familiares, se sintió un poco triste porque prácticamente el hombre a quien tanto amaba era un completo misterio. (Ren notó la incomodidad de kyoko)

-otra vez te hice enojar con mis comentarios-

-no es eso Ren, es que mencionaste a tu madre y ahora que lo pienso, no se nada de ella, ni de…ti. (no sabía como acomodar sus palabras) Lo que quiero decir es que… me gustaría saber de tu pasado… tu familia, tu vida antes de ser actor… yo… creo que he sido muy abierta contigo, incluso antes de ser novios ya sabías todo de mi patética vida y … me da un poco de miedo amar tanto a alguien de quien prácticamente no se nada. (no supo si estuvo bien decir esto último pero era lo que sentía)

-de verdad te importa tanto mi pasado?- (Ren pensó que tenia razón, ni ella ni nadie sabia lo que había sido su vida antes de llegar a Japón y era un poco injusto no contarle la verdad, pero tenía miedo a que lo rechazara)

-todo lo que se refiera a ti me importa, quiero que confíes en mí-

-yo confió en ti y sé que tienes razón al decirme esto, pero.. yo enterré mi pasado-

Kyoko quería preguntarle porque mantenía todo en secreto, acaso había hecho algo malo?, pero no quería presionarlo, pudo ver en el rostro de Ren que se le hacía muy difícil hablar al respecto, así que solamente le pudo decir.

-al menos podrías contarme acerca de tus padres-

Tarde o temprano ella sabría toda la verdad porque él se la contaría, no quería que hubiera secretos, pero aún no podía decirle que su verdadero nombre era Kuon Hizuri, que se habían conocido cuando eran niños y que él se había hecho pasar por un hada.

(Empezó diciendo)- mi mamá es una mujer hermosa, una excelente madre pero nunca ha tenido dotes culinarios, siempre me obligaba a comer sus "inventos", creía que entre más ingredientes mezclara la comida sería mas deliciosa y terminaba haciendo unas cosas que ni ella misma era capaz de comerse, por suerte papá se encargaba de la cocina cuando estaba en casa- (kyoko esta prestando máxima atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca, era la primera vez que Ren estaba tan abierto, contándole sobre su familia y esto la hacia realmente feliz). Mi madre es una modelo excepcional aunque le tocó retirarse por un tiempo debido a su enfermedad-

-¿qué tiene?- (preguntó kyoko angustiada)

-Tiene cáncer y le habían diagnosticado tres meses de vida, pero afortunadamente después de la operación su salud mejoró notablemente.-

-que alivio- (respondía sinceramente, con sólo escuchar hablar de ella le había tomado cariño)

-cuando era niño veía a mi padre como mi héroe, quería ser como él y por eso me convertí en actor-

-El es actor también?-

-si, y uno de los mas grandes de la historia-

-¡asombroso! Tienes una familia impresionante- (ojos muy abiertos con estrellitas) hace cuanto que no los ves?

-siete años-

-¿qué? Tanto tiempo, y por que no los has visitado?-

-perdona, pero no puedo responderte eso- (su rostro mostraba pena)

Kyoko se puso muy triste ante su respuesta –yo… te tengo envidia (estaba nerviosa mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera su cara), por lo que me cuentas creo que naciste y creciste en una familia amorosa, con ambos padres apoyándote y no sé a que se deba su distancia pero estoy segura que ellos te aman más que a nada y que sin importar lo que haya pasado, ellos te recibirán con los brazos abiertos el día que decidas visitarlos, dios no quiera que le pase algo a uno de ellos y que luego te arrepientas por no haber hecho las cosas a tiempo.

Ren se quedó atónito con las palabras de kyoko, podría ser una chica ingenua y hasta rara a veces, pero era la única en quien confiaba y ahora le hacía entender que tenía mucha suerte al tener unos padres como los suyos y era un completo idiota al desaprovecharlos, cuantos años sin estar junto a los seres que le dieron la vida?, sin pasar una navidad en familia o algún cumpleaños; debía arreglar eso lo mas pronto posible y después de que aclarara las cosas con sus padres le contaría toda la verdad sobre su antigua vida.

-prometo que te lo contaré todo, sólo dame algo de tiempo- (le pidió sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, permitiéndole ver la veracidad de sus palabras)

-te daré todo el tiempo que sea necesario- (le regaló una sonrisa, que le demostró que lo comprendía)

Estuvieron acompañados de un extenso silencio, kyoko recogió los platos de la mesa y los llevó a la cocina, donde luego empezó a fregarlos, pensando en todo lo que le había contado Ren.

Terminó de limpiar la cocina y salió para buscar a Ren quien se encontraba en el sofá muy pensativo.

Quería que dejara esa cara así que habló con lo primero que se le ocurrió para distraerlo

-vamos a ver las películas que trajo Yashiro san- (caminó hacia la mesita donde se asomaban el par de DVDs y tomó uno de ellos en sus manos)

Ren vio la cara de felicidad que expresaba kyoko al tomar una de las películas, casi podía reconocer los corazones flotando alrededor de ella

-de que película se trata?- ( se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia ella)

Kyoko sostuvo el DVD con sus dos manos y estiro sus brazos para que él pudiera verlo

-"Enchanted"- (dijo el titulo de la película muy emocionada)

-encantada?- (se le hizo algo raro el titulo, no había escuchado de esa película)

-hace rato que quería verla, podemos? (tono de ruego)

-claro, y luego veremos la otra- (Ren recordó que Yashiro había especificado que una de las películas era para kyoko y no cabía duda por el título de la que le había mostrado hace unos segundos que se trataba de algo relacionado con la magia y las hadas, en resumen la película deseada por kyoko; pero la otra era para él, y tenia mucha curiosidad de saber cual era el tipo de película que le había traído su amigo, acción, Drama, quizá?

Kyoko observó que Ren al tomar la otra película hizo una cara muy rara y sintió cierta tensión en el ambiente.

-como se llama?- (haciendo un gesto que señalaba la película)

El peli negro no estaba seguro de contestar, ya le había pasado muchas a Yashiro, pero esto!, acaso estaba bromeando?, por que le gustaría una película como esa a alguien como él, ¡no tenia cuarenta! ¡ni era virgen!.

Al ver que no respondía se acercó para leer el titulo de la película: "virgen a los cuarenta"

Había escuchado que era una comedia muy buena y le interesaba verla. ¿Acaso había tanto problema para un hombre llegar a los cuarenta siendo virgen?, se preguntaba kyoko ante la trama que desarrollaba la película.

-vamos a verlas- (habló a Ren para conducirlo hacia la sala)

Kyoko le paso "su" película indicándole que seria la primera que verían

-iré a ponerme otra blusa, está haciendo mucho calor- (fue hacia el cuarto de Ren y buscó entre sus maletas algo más fresco, se decidió por una blusa de tiritas, también cambió los jeans por unos pescadores.

Cuando llegó al a sala vio que Ren estaba tendido en un sofá cama que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que existía, aquel sofá blanco siempre le había pareció más alto de lo normal pero nunca había hecho ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Se acostó junto a él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, juguetearon un poco con los pies descalzos mientras empezaba la película.

-¿es de dibujos animados? –(dijo algo aburrido, la animación nunca le había gustado, ni cuando era un niño)

-no, es sólo al principio- (le dijo ella sin despegar los ojos de la gran pantalla)

Ren se divirtió mucho, pero no con la película, las cara y gestos que hacía kyoko con cada escena que pasaban eran para morirse de la risa, al principio eran ojos expectantes ante la llegada de la princesa de cuentos al mundo real, luego se llenaron de estrellitas cuando conoció al príncipe y de corazoncitos cuando se besaron, incluso se le aguaron los ojos cuando la bruja envenenó a la princesa, parecía que sufría con cada cosa mala que le hacían a su hime sama, pero al final de la película extendió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues como en todo cuento, los protagonistas vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Sin duda alguna era la película onírica de kyoko.

-te gustó?- (le preguntó ella con una cara, que era imposible decirle que no)

-si… estuvo muy buena- (respondió con su mejor actuación)

-pondré la otra (se levantó como un rayo y puso el DVD)

-iré a preparar botanas- (fue hacia la cocina y puso en el microondas unas palomitas de caramelo, sacó de la nevera un par de coca-colas. Ahora que pensaba serenamente todo lo que había hecho Yashiro, que como siempre lo había molestado en primer lugar, al final si servía para mejorar su relación, tal vez en esta ocasión sucedería lo mismo.

(Volcó las palomitas en un gran tazón, lo tomó en una mano y en la otra llevó las gaseosas)

-¡que rico! (exclamó kyoko tomando una manotada de palomitas)

La película avanzó y esta vez Ren estaba interesado en lo que pasaría, era en verdad posible que un hombre a los cuarenta no tuviera experiencias sexuales, como paso su adolescencia?, no estuvo borracho? Pues en estado de embriaguez aumentan los deseos sexuales y son casi imposibles de controlar, que hacía entonces con su novia?.

Kyoko puso especial atención cuando el protagonista fue con la hija de su novia para que le hablaran de sexualidad lo cual terminó siendo una lección para él.

En realidad ella sabía muy poco del tema, en el colegio habían clases de sexualidad pero todo lo adornaban con palabras bonitas y lo enfocaban era a la procreación, cosa que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, una vez mientras acomodaba el cuarto de Shotaro encontró unas revistas con mujeres desnudas, muy voluptuosas, haciendo infinidad de poses, en realidad le dio asco, no entendía para que quería algo como eso Shotaro.

Un día que le toco jornada de aseo en el instituto, bajo una de las mesas encontró una manga con una mujer patiabierta mostrando todo, lo iba a dejar ahí, pero la curiosidad pudo mas y ojeó unas páginas, acto que hizo que se arrepintiera profundamente, lo que mostraban ahí definitivamente no podía ser cierto, los mangas siempre muestran exageraciones (pensó) y después de la cuarta pagina no quería saber que seguía, así que lo cerró y lo dejó en su sitio, cabe destacar que muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

La película terminó dejando a kyoko con muchas preguntas. ¿Qué era el sexo exactamente? ¿Era tan importante?

Ren apagó la tele y notó que kyoko estaba muy inquieta, intentaba abrir la boca pero luego la cerraba mordiéndose el labio.

-¿ibas a decir algo?-

Kyoko agarró sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza en ellas

Ren se sentó junto a ella en el sofacama y pasó una mano por su espalda –por que te pones así?, si quieres decir algo sólo dilo-

Kyoko levantó su ruborizado rostro –tu has hecho "eso" antes, cierto?

-exactamente a que te refieres con "eso"?- (confundido)

-¡pues eso!, lo que.. Hacen un hombre y una mujer… (Entrelazando sus dedos), de lo que se trataba la película…-

-lo que quieres saber es (su voz fue dubitativa), si he tenido sexo? (el aumento de color en la cara de ella le hizo entender que era eso lo que exactamente preguntaba).

-si, lo he hecho- (lo dijo en un tono que lo hizo sonar muy natural)

-como puedes decirlo con tanta naturalidad?- (¿como podía contestar sin siquiera sonrojarse?, ella ni siquiera había podido decir la palabra y ya estaba roja como un tomate)

-pues porque eso es lo que es, algo normal- (pudo ver en la cara de su novia que a ella no le parecía lo mismo), el sexo sólo es un momento de efervescencia en el que una pareja se deja llevar por los instintos, para conseguir no más que placer físico.- (habló como si fuera de lo mas simple)

-yo había pensado que era algo mas bonito, tierno… pero tu lo haces sonar como si fuera…- (no sabía como describir lo que acababa de oír y se quedó callada)

Al percibir que no había respuesta, continúo diciendo

-yo he tenido sexo muchas veces pero, nunca he hecho el amor-

-acaso no es lo mismo?- (la frase "hacer el amor" no era una manera de disfrazar el término sexo?)

-no, (respondió haciendo notar que estaba seguro de ello), hacer el amor es mucho más complejo, es…una forma de demostrarle a tu ser amado cuanto lo quieres, a través de caricias, besos, palabras dulces, mimos… (La miró fijamente, quería que comprendiera cada palabra que estaba pronunciando), es sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el tuyo, estremeciéndose con el mas pequeño contacto, tu respiración se acelera y parece que el corazón se te fuera a salir del pecho. (kyoko veía en el brillo de sus ojos la veracidad de sus palabras), al haces el amor, te vuelves uno con esa persona especial y sientes que todo a tu alrededor se borra, dejado sólo el amor y placer que invaden indiscriminadamente tu cuerpo y alma.

El silencio invadió la habitación un instante

Kyoko estaba anonadada ante las palabras de Ren, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, decirle que ella quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba, deseaba sentir uno por uno todo lo que le había dicho. Se encontraba muy sonrojada y el corazón había acelerado su ritmo, y el verlo ahí al lado de ella, con la cara mirando hacia otro lado ocultando el suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas, le dio confianza para liberar sus pensamientos en una sencilla frase.

-yo… (Acarició con su mano izquierda la mejilla de Ren) quiero que… (Sus rostros eran separados por pocos milímetros)…hagamos el amor…

**Continuará**

**Woh!¡no puedo creer que Kyoko lo haya dicho! (y eso que yo lo escribí) ¿qué pasará en el próximo capitulo?**

**¿Por qué será que siempre los dejo así? ¡Pues muy sencillo! Quiero Review, Review, Review! XD**

**Avance! Onegai!: De una vez les digo que el próximo es Lemon de principio a Fin, así que no quiero causar un trauma Psicológico o herir subjetividades (jajaja) y al que no le guste pues ¡mijo(a) absténgase de leer! (aunque creo que a todos nos gusta o por lo menos a la mayoría, ne!) la M se hará notar XD!**

**¡Algo importante va a pasar! ¡Ojos bien abiertos! por fin sabremos que es lo que está haciendo Sho y por qué es que no ha aparecido.**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Mini Glosario**

**Hai:** si

**iie:** no

**Onegai - kudasai:** por favor

**Senpai:** superior

**Kohai:** lo contrario a senpai

**Kawaii:** lindo-mono

**Arigatou:** gracias

**Konnichiwa:** hola

**Mina:** todos

**Kireii:** hermoso

**Hentai: **pervertido

**Gomen:** lo siento

**Gomen nasai:** lo siento mucho

**Sugoi:** impresionante

**Ganbatte:** anímate-¡animo!

**Ne:** cierto?

**Sumimasen:** discúlpame

**Yakuza:** mafia japonesa

**Honto:** de verdad?

**Tasukete:** ayuda

**Ojousama:** señorita de clase alta

**Hime:** princesa

**Aishiteruze no shitsuji:** amor de mayordomo (me extrañó que nadie me preguntara que significaba, Ai no Shitsuji también significaría amor de mayordomo pero preferí usar Aishiteruze porque leí que ya casi no se usa así que le daba un toque arcaico)

**Shimata:** maldición-diablos

**Yukata:** kimono 100% hecho de algodón

**Takoyaqui:** bolitas de pulpo

**Onigiri: **bolitas de arroz

**Otou san:** papá

**Okaa san:** mamá

**Kuso:** mierda-maldita sea

**tomodachi:** amigo (a)

**kamisama:** Dios

**megami sama:** Diosa

**chotto matte:** espera un momento

**matta ne:** nos vemos

**oni san:** hermano

**one san:** hermana

**baka:** idiota

**PD: no les puedo asegurar en un 100% la ortografía de las palabras y por cierto hablando de ortografía, como no me acordaba de todas las palabras que había utilizado volví a leer desde el capi 1 y … (casi me da la pálida por las barrabasadas que encontré) sakuraliz chan: una de dos "o estás ciega o te emocionas tanto cuando escribes y relees que pasas todo de largo" de verdad les pido encarecidas disculpas, corregí los capi y los volví a subir para que futuros lectores no se los encuentren, (al finalizar este fanfiction leeré y reeditaré todos los capítulos ya que quiero que quede absuelto de errores ortográficos) a ustedes Chicos y chicas que ya leyeron les agradezco por haber sido tan buenos conmigo pero si no les gusta algo o he hecho algo mal, saben que pueden escribírmelo. ¡De los errores se aprende!.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Pucho: **Hola tomodachi san, me alegra que hayas leído aunque sea un par de capítulos de mi historia y que me hayas escrito un review (espero con ansias los próximos…. Leíste bien ¡está en plural! Jajajaja pero sólo si tu quieres), sabes que tu opinión es realmente importante para mi. Aprovecho para decirte… gracias por estar ahí y darme ideas … y perdona si soy intensa algunas veces pero siento la necesidad de contarte que es todo esto en lo que estoy metida. Te mando un abrazoteeeeeeeeeeeee y un beso. Matta ne!

**vMizuki: **konnichiwa! Yo estoy segura que tu también puedes hacerlo (me refiero a lo de utilizar tu imaginación para describir "todo" en el campo que sea) me consta que eres muy inteligente además de una maravillosa persona. Se que fue bastante obvio el final y si van a seguir teniendo problemitas. Yo también estoy desesperada por que lleguen esos capítulos rápido, sobre todo que siempre nos dejan con el suspenso y tenemos que esperar a que lo traduzcan a nuestro idioma lo que lleva más tiempo. ( leí el fanfic pasión contenida que se desarrolla a partir del capi 152 y no pues… quedé más intrigada aún, ahora mis ansias de leer sonx2 por el capi 2 y manga capi152-153. Apenas los tenga te los paso, a por cierto la autora de este fic me recomendó mangabox un sitio donde traen el manga de Skip beat más rápido pero en ingles… tu veraz si los ves ahí mientras tanto). Gracia por todo vMizuki chan. I`ll read you later.

**Sakura-chan: **hola chica, gracias por leer y dejar review….me alegra que te guste mi fic y no te preocupes, falta poco para que leamos acción. No tengo muy segura la fecha en que subo los capítulos pero trato de hacerlo cada semana y si el día que voy a dejarlo hay muy poquitos review me espero un par de días más. Espero que nos leamos otra vez. Bye.

**Xris: **hola, yo estoy bien, aunque un poquito ocupada y tu? Me alegra que me hayas dejado review otra vez y sabes! yo también odié escribir esa lluvia tan inoportuna, pero es que no puedo dejar que algo tan importante pase así de rápido. Uuuuuuu y lo del Lobby haaaaaaaaa ya quisiera encontrarme con un angelito así. Jejejeje. Espero con ansias tu próximo comentario. Take care you too!. Bye bye.

**By Sakuraliz**


	9. Sensaciones

**Hola a todos! Resulta que el martes fui a internet a revisar los review y pues… me imaginaba que iban a haber 1-2 o tres, lo normal después de 3 días de publicación. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, no podía creer que el numero 27 se convirtiera en 41, (parpadeé repetidamente y volví a ver y… sí!... ese era mi fanfiction) eso definitivamente me alegro el día, no! La semana entera. (****nickita021****, claro que no me molesta que sean muchos review, al contrario me encantaaaaaaaaaaa.)**

**I love all your Reviews, so I want more. ****Onegai mina san!**

**Konnichiwa again, les cuento que he estado recolectando ideas para el final de mi fanfiction y primero les pregunté a mis amigas y como ellas no conocen a los personajes sólo les dije: ¿Cómo te gustaría que terminara una pareja de amantes que ha pasado por muchas dificultades pero que al final logran estar juntos?. Como advertí que no quería un final común y silvestre de telenovela de "se casan y tienen hijos" mi mejor amiga me dijo que le metiera drama y que matara al protagonista. ¡ustedes se imaginan! ¿Cómo voy a atentar contra la vida (aunque sea ficticia) de semejante Adonis? ¡Sería un crimen contra la naturaleza! Jejejeje Entonces, idea uno descartada rotundamente (aunque se agradece el aporte)**

**Por cierto ella le puso el título a este capítulo (arigatou Naty chan)**

**Les iré contando poco a poco las posibilidades de final que me han sugerido y por supuesto, si ustedes quieren opinar siéntanse libres de hacerlo, cualquier idea por más descabellada que sea será bien recibida.**

**PD: no se preocupen aún falta mucho para el final pero es mejor ir pensando en como culminar para que salga algo 1A. (Mostrando mis pulgares con entusiasmo^^)**

**Además todos queremos que aparezca Shotaro, ne! Pues ya casi, incluso se me ocurrió algo para darle un giro de 180 grados a la historia, todavía no lo he escrito sólo es una idea que vaga indiscriminadamente por mi mente…no sé…talvez si…. Talvez no….¿los dejé en la duda? ¿será algo que afecte o mejore la relación de nuestra parejita?.**

**Ya saben que Ren y kyoko no son creaciones mías (ya quisiera) pero todo lo que hagan aquí es producto de mi loca imaginación. Jajajaja XD!**

**Pues ya me extendí mucho y ahora si los dejo con este capi que es Full Lemon**

**Capítulo 9 **

"**Sensaciones"**

-yo… (Acarició con su mano izquierda la mejilla de Ren) quiero que… (Sus rostros eran separados por pocos milímetros)…hagamos el amor…-

Ren terminó de reducir la distancia que los separaba, el roce de sus labios era una caricia sutil, kyoko abrió la boca permitiéndole que entrara, sus lenguas se tocaron y se movían cada vez más rápido, saboreándose mutuamente.

Ren la sujetaba de la cintura, ella lo abrazaba, tomaban pequeñas bocanadas de aire entre cada beso, para poder prolongarlos.

Separaron sus labios, que se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos ¿era cierto lo que acababa de oir?, Ren mostraba la duda en su mirada

-estas segura de esto…? (pudo decir cuando su respiración se había controlado un poco)

-si…estoy segura-

Ren atrajo a kyoko más cerca de su cuerpo, ella estaba arrodillada, con las piernas abiertas intercaladas con las de él, sus rostros estaban a la misma altura y retomaron el beso, sólo que esta vez más hambriento y desinhibido, sentían como sus pieles desprendían calor a través de la ropa que los cubría, Ren puso una mano en el glúteo de ella, aprisionándolo suavemente mientras dejó sus labios para ir a su cuello. Kyoko gimió cuando sintió los dientes de él ofreciéndole diminutos mordiscos, inconscientemente movió su rodilla rozando instantáneamente con algo duro.

-mhuum- murmuró Ren ante el contacto, ese roce había aumentado su excitación, necesitaba verla. Puso sus manos al borde de la blusa y la miró como pidiéndole permiso para quitarla, kyoko levantó un poco los brazos indicándole que estaba de acuerdo.

Ren deslizó la blusa hacia arriba sacándola por completo, dejándola en un lindo brasier blanco de fresitas.

¡Shimatta!, (pensó kyoko al instante) justo hoy me tenia que poner semejante cosa tan cursi, cuando lo vi en la tienda no me resistí a comprar un conjunto tan mono, ¡diablos! Conjunto, que vergüenza, ahora pensará que soy una niña. (kyoko se recostó a su pecho para que este no viera su prenda)

Demasiado tarde, ya la había visto y dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro, la tomó de la barbilla y la besó, mientras con sus manos trataba de levantarla, lo que le resultó un poco difícil debido a la posición en la que estaban, pero se puso de pie con ella rodeándole la cintura con su piernas y la espalda con sus brazos, no habían dejado de besarse, Ren caminaba hacia su habitación, más excitado que antes ya que al levantarla sintió como su miembro rozó con su feminidad.

Se sentó en la cama, e iba a llevar sus manos a quitarle esa prenda que le impedía ver su parte superior completamente desnuda, pero ella se le adelantó y metió juguetonamente sus manos por el buzo de Ren.

-no es justo que tu no te hayas quitado nada- (le dijo un poco tímida) y agarró la prenda que con la ayuda de él en pocos segundos fue a parar al suelo, puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros, ¡dios!, lo había visto antes sin camisa y había dormido recostada en ese pecho, pero hoy lo sentía diferente como si fuera la primera vez que pudiera acariciarlo sin recelo, devolviéndole cada caricia que él le había hecho, provocándole fuertes temblores, besó su cuello salpicándolo con húmedos besos, acariciando su espalda, sentía como la cremosa piel se erizaba y sus jadeaos la animaban a seguir.

Ren fue cediendo ante sus caricias y se dejó caer en la cama, levantó sus caderas y sin pensar siquiera si ella podía sentirse incómoda con lo que notara, abrió un poco sus piernas para que ella pudiera acomodarse mejor.

Kyoko acarició sus musculosos brazos y con sus labios descendió por su pecho y estomago bien marcados, ¿el sentiría lo mismo que ella cuando…? Quería averiguarlo, tomó en sus dedos pulgar e índice aquel "chip de chocolate"(vaya, que recuerdos..**XD**), mientras al otro lo rodeaba con sus labios, escuchó un gemido, lo que le hizo entender que debía ser parecido, bajó hasta escasos centímetros de la hebilla del pantalón y se sorprendió al ver un gran bulto, ¡dios! Anatómicamente sabía que se encontraba ahí, pero… acaso eso era lo duro que sintió hace algunos momentos, con curiosidad pasó su mano por la zona abultada, efectivamente eso era, estaba caliente y … Ren dejó salir un ahogado gemido.

¡Dios mio! si seguía tocándolo así, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar, tantos años sin un contacto femenino, (lo de Alice no cuenta para nada **XD**) autocontrol Ren! (se decía así mismo), debes contenerte si no quieres arruinar las cosas.

-..kyoko- (la llamó casi como un ruego)

Kyoko subió un poco para verlo a la cara, sus mechones se le pegaban de la frente debido al sudor, estaba tan lindo, ¿podía ser Ren más hermoso de lo que ya era?.

Ren la se levantó un poco y la besó, pasando sus brazos por su espalda para desabrochar el brasier, ¡diablos!, estaba temblando y le costó más de lo normal quitarlo. Kyoko rió divertida ¿Qué le pasaba? Sentía unas manos algo torpes recorrer su espalda.

-ves, lo que provocas en mi- (le dijo en un tono seductor)

Esa voz hacia que se derritiera, ni siquiera se dio cuenta como acabó debajo de él, sabía perfectamente lo que venia.

-haaa- gimió cuando sintió sus labios cerrándose sobre uno de sus pezones ya excitado, esa sensación la torturaba, su temperatura estaba muy por encima de lo normal.

Podía sentir como su lengua estaba aleteando contra su otro pezón, saltándose las lentas carisias iníciales que acostumbraba, acaso había algo mas placentero que eso?, sus manos se aferraban a sus mechones, humedecidos por el sudor pero igual de suaves que siempre.

Su cuerpo era recorrido por incontrolables espasmos, mientras en un seno estaba su boca, el otro era atendido con la misma rapidez por sus dedos. Sentía que con cada caricia el calor aumentaba pero se concentraba violentamente en su entrepierna, estaba húmeda igual que las veces anteriores que él la había tocado de esa forma, como calmaba ese ardor?, no podía salir e ir apegarse una ducha.

-Ren- (pronunció entre jadeos)

Nunca había escuchado su nombre de esa forma, necesitaba tocar y saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin dejar de martirizar sus pechos con los labios, bajó su mano hasta encontrar un par de botones, no quería perder tiempo tratando de desabotonarlo y de un tirón supo que los botones ya no eran su problema, se detuvo para mirarla, ella levantó las caderas autorizándolo a que se deshiciera de esa prenda, él así lo hizo, miró sus braguitas y con una sonrisa llena de lujuria subió a su oído sólo para decirle.

-te gustan las fresas? (kyoko se mordió el labio por la vergüenza) él se recostó a un lado de ella, buscando su mirada. –a mi me encantan y me dan más ganas de comerte- (le dijo antes de besarla)

Bajó su mano recorriendo desde la mejilla, pasando entre sus pechos hasta llegar a su muslo, acercándose peligrosamente a su intimidad, la acarició lentamente por encima de la tela, notó al instante que estaba húmeda y atrapó en un beso el fuerte gemido que ella hizo ante su tacto.

Despojándola de su última prenda deslizó sus panties a través de sus finas piernas, Ren detuvo sus caricias, admirando su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo, nunca había visto nada parecido, era tan preciosa, una completa beldad.

Kyoko se sintió avergonzada ante su mirada, quería cubrirse pero Ren la detuvo.

-kyoko, eres hermosa, por favor….(su voz sonaba como una súplica) déjame verte.-

-pero… me da mucha…- (¡tenia que decirlo!, era evidente que estaba muy apenada)

-no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, (besó su mejilla con ternura) mi.. princesa…-(susurro en su oído)

La frase anterior resonaba en su cabeza…nunca la había llamado de esa forma, ni él ni nadie y…

El sentir los largos dedos de él deslizándose sobre sus pliegues humedecidos, la hizo salir de su mundo onírico para entrar a otro igual de maravilloso.

Aquellos dedos se movían con más rapidez, acariciando el punto de su anatomía de mayor sensibilidad ¡oh dios! Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta, un potente calambre la recorrió cuando sintió uno de sus dedos deslizándose en su interior, se sentía como mantequilla derretida, su pregunta anterior obtuvo respuesta: si era posible tener más placer.

Su interior estaba tan caliente, suave… su dedo índice se introdujo sin ningún problema, deslizándose entre sus fluidos cremosos, el sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo hacia que su entrepierna latiera con más fuerza, sus gemidos eran como música para sus oídos, sabía perfectamente que otro dedo seria bien recibido así que metió el dedo vecino del que estaba adentro y empezó con un movimiento suave y profundo que luego se tornó en un baile frenético que alternaba con sus dedos abriéndose en el estrecho interior, preparándola sutilmente para lo que venia.

Kyoko arqueó la espalda y arrugó las sábanas enterrándoles sus uñas, ¡Kami! no aguantaba más aquella tortura, una oleada de profundo placer arrasó su cuerpo haciéndola sentir su primer orgasmo, al parecer sólo tenia fuerzas para respirar, aunque le costaba mucho. Sintió que aquellos causantes de la exquisita tortura dejaron su interior, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, su visión fue borrosa al principio por sus humedecidos ojos pero.. poco a poco fue aclarando, y el par de perlas citrinas lo miraron con cierto asombro.. no se atrevería ..a…

Ren acercó sus dedos muy humedecidos a su boca, sentía la garganta sedienta, nunca había probado el elixir de una mujer pero este era de kyoko y le había entrado una imparable curiosidad por probarlo, pasó su lengua por el par de dedos, como lamiendo una paleta, que era ese sabor tan adictivo?, introdujo ambos dedos en su boca, saboreando cada espacio que la había tocado antes, el liquido caliente resbaló por su garganta calmándole aquella sed.

¡Dios, lo había hecho! Y por su cara parecía que le gusto, incluso relamió sus dedos para no desperdiciar ni una gota.

Ren la besó, quería que ella también probara su sabor

Kyoko recibió el beso con agrado sin impórtale ese extraño sabor salado, del cual era consiente de donde provenía.

Ren sentía que la ropa le hacia daño, necesitaba liberarse, quería que ella le ayudase a desvestirse pero creía que era mucho pedir, así que decidió hacerlo él mismo. Se separó de ella y desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, tomó el borde de sus pantalones junto con su boxer y los deslizó por sus piernas dejándolo completamente desnudo.

Kyoko vio perfectamente lo que hacia y al final alcanzó a ver su masculinidad, se volteó inconscientemente para no verlo, ¡madre santa! Como algo tan grande yacía guardado bajo sus pantalones, jamás había imaginado que sería así, ¡kami! Una vez vio por accidente a Shotaro desnudo cuando salía del baño, en ese entonces él tenia como 13 años pero no podía compararse en nada con ¡ESO!. Su mente entendía que un dedo o dos entraran en su estrecha intimidad, ¿pero eso cabría? Y si lo hacia seguramente era un lento y doloroso viaje. (Un miedo profundo la invadió).

Ren vio que ella se volteó, no se le hizo raro después de todo kyoko era muy tímida, pero al cabo de unos segundos la vio temblar y el bello rubor que hace unos momentos la había acobijado ya no estaba, en cambio su cara se había puesto pálida, se acercó y la acarició para tranquilizarla y notó que su cuerpo estaba frio.

-quieres que lo dejemos aquí?- (dijo preocupado y algo decepcionado)

-…si..- (la respuesta escapó de sus labios sin ser procesada por su cerebro)

Ren le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo

-esperaré todo lo que sea necesario-

Se dirigió al baño de su habitación, que por lo visto se había convertido en su zona de desahogo, ni siquiera cerró la puerta, estaba un poco desilusionado pero lo que había dicho era cierto y no quería presionarla, ¡diablos! Ese ardor en su miembro expuesto se mantenía, no quería acabar como la vez pasada, bajando su excitación con una ducha, mas bien no podía, necesitaba dejar salir lo que estaba acumulado desde hace tiempo, no quería tocarse el mismo, nunca le había gustado hacerlo pero ese dolor prácticamente lo obligaba…

-Ren- (gritó kyoko entrando en el baño, con los ojos humedecidos)

Ante ese llamado Ren se cubrió inútilmente con una toalla, no quería que lo viera así, a ella le dio miedo cuando lo vio y no quería que se asustara más.

-Ren… perdóname- (sabía que lo había lastimado, aunque él no dijera nada en su rostro mostraba un extraño sufrimiento) yo… no quería… ( lo abrazó de lado debido a que de frente no podía)

Ren correspondió a su abrazó, odiaba verla llorar y más si era por su culpa, la toalla resbaló, al fin y al cabo no estaba haciendo nada, pero eso hizo que su intimidad rozará la pierna de ella, aumentado esa excitación que lo estaba matando.

Kyoko vio en su rostro que algo le estaba incomodando y siguió llorando con más fuerza. –soy una estúpida… estás así por mi culpa y ..yo no soy capaz de hacer nada para remediarlo..-

-kyo…ko.. (su respiración era entre cortada) pue..des..- (sabía que sus palabras no serian comprendidas, por lo que tomó su delicada mano y con algo de duda que luego la necesidad la convirtió en determinación, la condujo hacia ese punto de dolor, cerrándola en su miembro, hizo un corto movimiento de asenso y descenso, indicándole que era lo que quería, luego la dejó sola) -por.. favor…-

Dejó su mano inmóvil sobre la longitud dura y caliente, sabía lo que estaba tocando y no se atrevía a mirar, pero Ren le había pedido que lo hiciera y con mucha timidez lentamente fue explorando su miembro, era un poco rugoso, fue subiendo su mano hasta el final de su recorrido y para su sorpresa la punta era diferente, mas suave y lisa que el resto, sintió un poco de humedad en sus dedos, trató de untar lo mas que pudo de su longitud permitiéndole deslizarse con mayor facilidad, los gemidos ahogados de Ren le indicaba que lo estaba haciendo bien, así que con mas confianza cerró su mano y empezó con un va y ven de arriba hacia abajo, al principio lento pero luego se volvió más rápido.

¡kamisama! Era cierto lo que estaba sucediendo, sus inexpertas manos lo estaban acariciando de esa forma tan..-ahh- placentera, sentía que sus pies se habían elevado del piso helado del baño, haciéndolo flotar en el deseo, su vista estaba nublada, su respiración iba a mil por hora, sólo ella podía hacerle sentir algo así, …emitió un gemido continuo, sus músculos se tensaron…. sentía que se venia.. no podía retenerlo

Su erección empezó a latir con más fuerza en su mano y una sustancia húmeda y caliente salía a pequeños chorros salpicándoles, kyoko se detuvo, algo le decía que su trabajo estaba terminado, miró su mano, estaba empapada de algo tibio y espeso. ¿a que sabría?

Ren vio que ella estaba apunto de llevarse su mano al la boca y la detuvo diciéndole

-no… no creo que te guste- (alcanzó a decir, estaba exhausto)

-me gustará porque es tuyo- (le dijo con una sonrisa llevándose los dedos a la boca)

Era un sabor extraño………… pero embriagador…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-nos damos un baño?- (su voz fue muy dulce y se sintió libre de hacer la pregunta, estaban desnudos, sudorosos, cansados y con el olor de cada uno perfumando sus pieles) -creo que lo necesitamos-

-etto..demo..- (movía su cabeza hacia los lados)

-vamos (la tomó de la mano) ya hemos visto nuestro cuerpos desnudos, no hay nada de que avergonzarse-

Ren la llevaba hacia la tina, kyoko lo miró de abajo para arriba, detalló toda la parte de atrás ¡que cuerpo! Su espalda ancha, sus brazos fornidos, su trasero firme y sus piernas fuertes, después de que limpió la baba que escurría de su boca ante semejante escultura se percató que ella también estaba desnuda, ¡oh dios! estaba desnuda, (cuando salió de la habitación ni siquiera pensó en su desnudez, sólo quería disculparse con él).

-kyoko- (le dijo pasando un pie para entrar en la tina)

Eso la sacó de sus pensamientos, entró a la tina después de él y su vista lo recorría del rostro hasta la cintura, aunque lo había tocado (se sonrojó) no se atrevía a verlo.

Ren abrió la llave y atrajo a kyoko hacia su cuerpo para que el agua los alcanzara a ambos.

El agua caliente caía por sus cuerpos, relajándolos… se miraron fijamente, sus mejillas eran cubiertas por un tono rojizo, cerraron los ojos al unisonó y unieron sus labios en un suave beso, que se prolongó bastante, pero mantuvo un ritmo lento.

-te enjabono la espalda?- (su voz sonaba como la de un niño inocente)

Kyoko se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta

Ren apartó el cabello de kyoko poniéndolo hacia un lado, dejando libre su nuca. Tomó un suficiente jabón líquido en sus manos y las frotó para hacer espuma. Puso una mano a cada lado de su hombro, haciendo un pequeño masaje, subió a su nuca y jugueteó como si estuviera tocando un piano. Escuchó a kyoko reír.

-me haces cosquillas-

Ren siguió con su trabajo, bajando las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas, cogió una suave esponja y comenzó a estregar, haciendo el mismo recorrido que habían hecho sus manos.

-es mi turno- (le dijo cuando sintió que el ya había acabado)

Ren le dio la espalda con una sonrisa en los labios

Kyoko cogió la esponja que él había utilizado con ella, le hecho más jabón y tuvo que empinarse para alcanzar sus hombros, mientras con una mano tallaba, con la otra hacia el mismo recorrido tocando su musculatura, resbalando por toda su espalda hasta llegar al comienzo de sus nalgas, no se resistió y siguió de largo rozándolas por encima, una con su mano y la otra con la esponja.

(Su entrepierna estaba reaccionando)-pensé que sólo era la espalda- (le dijo en un tono juguetón)

-lo era?- (preguntó en el mismo tono)

Se volteó para verla de frente, su mirada era tan provocativa, la abrazó poniendo sus manos en sus glúteos, la jaló hacia su cuerpo presionando su erección contra su vientre.

-no exactamente- (le dijo muy seductor)

-Ren, se supone que es un baño- (puso sus manos en su pecho y lo separó con calma, ignorando parcialmente la presión caliente que sentía en su vientre), (cogió champú en sus manos) –Agáchate, eres muy alto y no creo que alcance-

Ren le hizo caso y se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de sus pechos, se mordió el labio aguantándose las ganas de tocarlos y besarlos, sentía las manos de kyoko frotándole el cabello, masajeándolo, enlazando sus delicados dedos entre los mechones, cerró sus ojos y utilizó lo que le quedaba de autocontrol para disminuir su erección.

Ren se levantó e hizo lo mismo con su cabello, no era muy largo, lo tenía a la altura de los hombros, lo masajeó hasta que este estaba cubierto por espuma.

Terminaron de bañarse, se cubrieron con las toallas y salieron del baño.

Kyoko buscó en sus maletas una pijama, pues ya era de noche, la cogió junto con los interiores y salió directito al baño.

-porque no te vistes aquí?- fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Ren se puso la pijama y fue a la cocina para hacer unos emparedados

Kyoko llegó al cabo de unos minutos, comieron viendo la televisión, nada bueno como de costumbre, lo pusieron en un canal de noticias.

-tenemos en exclusiva las imágenes del concierto pasado de Fuwa Sho- (ese nombre hizo que ambos dirigieran las miradas a la tv)

-como te pareció el concierto? (preguntó el reportero a una fan),- kyaaaa, estuvo ¡genial! Igual que lo tres anteriores en los que estuve, ¡te amo Sho!, ¡te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo! ¡ ¡you are the best!-

-como pueden ver, la fama de Fuwa Sho a aumentado con su gira mundial, en todos los lugares a los que llega, es recibido con los brazos abiertos de chicos y chicas que desde hace mucho tiempo pedían a gritos que el genio musical del momento visitara su país-

Ren tomó el control, iba a cambiar de canal

-no es necesario, me da igual lo que haga ese tipo- (dijo muy fresca)

-ya no piensas en vengarte?-

-no tengo tiempo de pensar en venganza, estoy ocupada trabajando, tengo un novio maravilloso y me siento muy feliz como para ocupar mis pensamientos con cosas sin importancia-

Ren le regaló una sonrisa, se sentía muy feliz de escucharla decir eso

Estuvieron un rato viendo la tele, conversando, hasta que se fueron a dormir, juntos desde luego.

Ren se metió en la cama después de apagar las luces.

-hasta mañana- (dijo ella, sin escuchar respuesta)

-discúlpame… por lo que te pedí que hicieras…- (se sintió muy apenado)

Kyoko hizo memoria y no tardó mucho en caer en cuenta, se puso roja al recordarlo.

-no tienes por que disculparte…etto ..a mi me gusto hacerlo y.. (Se puso mas colorada que antes y escondió la mirada en su pecho) sabes extraño….pero… muy rico-

Ren se sonrojó ante el comentario, le había gustado?.

Si era parecido a lo que probé… debe ser… exquisito…(pensó al recordar el sabor de ella)

-hasta mañana- (dijo abrazándola)

Se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Continuará**

**Sé que muchos me quieren asesinar por esto (me siento como una persona en medio de la selva rodeada por leones que miran a su presa con ganas de matarla) Kyaaaaaaa (hay un charco de sangre en el suelo, sakuraliz chan yace tirada ahí)**

**Por sus reviews sé que imaginaban y esperaban que pasara en este capi. ****Pero ya vieron que no! We need to wait a Little more. ****(me perdonan, "los miro con carita de borrego")**

**Ahora sí con las notas del capi: Que tal? ****¿Entendemos a kyoko o no? ….Bueno, lo dejo a su criterio, etto … ya saben.. primer fic… primer lemon…como creen que me salió? Saben que me pueden escribir a través de un "jugoso" review, estoy abierta a todas las críticas e incluso a poner mi rostro para recibir un tomatazo (jajaja espero que no XD). Para mi lo mejor de este dulce trabajito es recibir sus comentarios, así que me haría muy feliz que me dieran su opinión. Les mando un abrazo a todos aquellos que se tomaron unos minuticos en frente del compu para leer. Atashi wa mina san ga daisuki desu!**

**Respuesta a los reviews ****^_^**

**Pucho:**hola amiga, me alegra que el capi te haya parecido bueno y "bipolar" Aunque no entendí muy bien eso, jejeje. Me parece que me he vuelto experta en dejar todo en "casi pasa" pero es que es necesario, ne! Hay que dejar la emoción en el aire, aspirarla y sentir que necesitas llenar ese espacio con un jugoso capi. Tomodachi san arigatou! Kissu, Kissu I`ll send you.

**Sakura-chan:**hola tocaya! (me refiero a que compartimos casi el mismo seudónimo) Yashiro es todo un Cupido, ne! La M se hizo notar pero en un 90% (gomen, se que muchos esperaban que fuera en un 100) ohhhhhh no conocía ese dicho (de broma en broma la verdad se asoma) está muy bueno, etto cual es tu nacionalidad? (claro, si no te molesta decirme) es que me gusta saber de mis maravillosos lectores, he leído el profile de los que están registrados y pues de los que no, no puedo saber nada así que pregunto personalmente o virtualmente como sea!. Que estés bien, jaa ne!

**Vmizuki:**hi! hi! tomodachi san, te comprendo cuando dices lo de las exposiciones, si las personas pensaran de la misma forma que uno sería mucho mas fácil de explicar, sin embargo lo chévere de este mundo es que cada cabecita tiene algo diferente revoloteando por ahí. Mizuki chan, tu usas palabras extranjeras cotidianamente? Es que a mi me gusta, pero casi no lo hago ni siquiera en ingles, (enfrente de alguien) de veeeeeez en cuaaando es que se me sale un baka! o chotto! pero al final tengo que pasar a la explicación debido a la cara de Oooo. I Love languages too! (definitivamente se me salen cuando escribo) etto se que el lemmon no es de tu preferencia (a veces pienso que soy una mala influencia XD) pero tienes razón cuando uno se salta un capi le pierde el hilo al asunto. Chauhhhhhh yo también espero que nos leamos pronto y hasta el final.

**nickita021****:**hoooooola estoy encantada de tenerte como lectora e hiciste lo que siempre deseé "que me dejaran un Review por cada capi" haaaaaaa! (suspiro fuertemente y me acomodo en la silla para escribir mejor) hay tantas cosas que tengo por decirte que no se como empezar. Etto capi por capi. 1- yo también hubiera querido que kyoko fuera la protagonista pero ya sabes que si hay un tercero de por medio las cosas se ponen mejor y pues que viniera otra a poner obstáculos desde el dorama fue candente y efectivo. 2-pues no hay mucho que decir sólo que kyoko estaba realmente hermosa y sexy con esa pinta y a Ren se le quedaron atrapadas las palabras. 3- ¡que actores taaaaaan profesionales! Es que si se puede ensayar mejor hagámoslo, jejeje. 4- desde que apareció Alice la he querido colgar de una cuerda atada a un helicóptero con destino a la Conchinchina, jajaja. 5-otra vez esa tipa jodiendo ¡hasta cuando! 6- y vuelve la mula al trigo. 7-bueno…. Se puede decir que la cita fue normal y ese fanShonen que quedó embobado y se estrelló con las mesas, jajaja. Llegamos al último 8- muchos esperaban el lemon aquí por el título. Espero que no seas una de esas leonas que quieren asesinarme por hacer que a kyoko le entrara el miedo. Y lo de poner la fecha al final del fic si lo había pensado e incluso lo hice en un capi, pero debido a que no pude cumplir decidí no volver a hacerlo. En general son los viernes a más tardar sábado. Ahora si me despido, te mando un beso y un abrazo, espero leerte en los próximos capítulos y por supuesto que me dejes Reviews. Matta ne!

**Scorpion25Akuma****:**akuuuuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaa sennnnnnnnnnpaiiiiiiiiii (voy corriendo hacia ti con ojos llenos de estrellitas igual que cuando kyoko ve a Moko san) I missed you. No importa si no eres Ren (aunque obvio que me gustaría) estoy muy feliz de tener una senpai tan linda como tu y me siento orgullosa de ser tu kohai. No te puedo negar que me reí con lo de piccoro nunca lo habría imaginado. (de Ren a piccoro hay una extensa diferencia jajajaja). Ahora si con los coment del capi. Esa Frikitsuki es de lo peor. (Imagina que le estoy jalando las orejas y diciéndole baka! baka! sólo a ti se te ocurre) yo comparto ese trauma contigo. ¡Nunca veremos un postre de la misma manera!. Sumimasen, no sé quien es Jason, la verdad se puede decir que soy una novata en el mundo anime/manga puesto que hace mas o menos dos años que me di cuenta que ese mundo era tan grande y que era una completa ignorante al respecto. Yo sólo conocía pokemon, digimon y card captor sakura, aunque daban Dragon ball z nunca me había interesado (esto se debe también a que en mi casa no había tvcable y pues tocaba conformarse con los muñequitos que daban los fines de semana en la tv nacional) pero eso sí, todas las mañanas de sábado y domingo estaba chibi sakuraliz chan en frente del televisor viendo "muñecos". Akuma san aunque me cueste aceptarlo… si soy muy mala, ¿Cómo los dejo así? Espero que no quieras matarme, de todas formas es peor para todos porque si la autora muere nunca veremos como es que LO HACEN. (Hasta cínica me he vuelto ¡kami sama!). Sayonara! Tomodachi senpai. Te mando un abrazo de oso.


	10. Cadena de sucesos

**Hello Everybody! Un pajarito me contó que las notas que pongo antes de los capítulos son muy entretenidas, pues aquí vamos con algunas.**

**Resulta que no sabía que título ponerle al capi (musa de mi inspiración ¿Dónde estás? Tasukete Kudasai!) Entonces le pedí opinión a mi amiga Naty chan (la recuerdan?: la que dijo que matara a Ren y le puso el título al capi anterior). Aunque no tiene ni idea de que trata Skip Beat! Ha leído algunos capis. Como buena amiga lee las locuras que yo escribo y que ustedes disfrutan tanto. Al finalizar de leer este capi se quedó como Ooo! Y en palabras de ella "pasa de todo y a la vez no pasa nada" y me sugirió ponerle "Cadena de sucesos" y pues así se quedó debido a que mi musa al parecer renunció y mi cerebro no dio para más. Por cierto no les había contado que yo escribo los capítulos de seguido (quieren saber cuantos llevo? Pues se los voy a decir: 16, dándole los ajustes finales para que no pase de 20) y antes de publicarlos es que les coloco título, tal vez debería hacerlo cuando acabo de escribir uno, Para que sea más fácil. Lo intentaré.**

**Y ahora que he acabado con mi excelsa charla, los dejo con este capi que es de esos que podemos llamar "capis de relleno". espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 10 **

**Cadena de sucesos**

-uumm, Que es ese olor?- (dijo Ren medio dormido, estiró su mano y la pasó entre la sábanas buscando….se puso un poco triste al saber que estaba sólo en su inmensa cama)

Se levantó y seguido por el llamativo olor se dirigió a la cocina, ahí estaba lo que buscaba, se paró en el umbral y se quedó lelo observándola.

Kyoko estaba muy concentrada dándole la vuelta a uno de los pancakes, sintió que alguien la miraba, (se sonrojó, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión: la de estar perdido en un mundo onírico)

-hasta que despertaste, dormilón- (le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa)

Ren salió de sus fantasías cuando escuchó su dulce voz (imaginó que estaban casados e incluso tenían un bello hijo)

-quisiera que al despertar… (Se acercó dándole un besó en la mejilla)…estuvieras entre mis brazos- (musitó en su oído)

Las mejillas de kyoko tomaron un tono carmesí más fuerte –estoy preparando el desayuno-

-ese delicioso olor fue el que hizo que me levantara-

-no pensé que te gustara tanto dormir, siempre imaginé que te despertabas temprano así no tuvieras trabajo-

-cuando se trata de trabajó soy capaz de pasar días sin dormir y cuando estoy solo y no tengo que madrugar tampoco es que me quede hasta medio día en la cama, (Tsuruga Ren no es ningún perezoso, no señor!) es que quería pasar el mayor tiempo contigo, la primera vez que dormimos juntos tu te levantaste temprano a hacer el desayuno y la segunda me tocó salir a la madrugada para que nadie me viera. ¿Cuándo será que podremos despertarnos… abrazados, envueltos en las cobijas que cubren nuestra desnudez, después de una noche …-

(no lo dejó terminar, sabía exactamente que era lo que quería decir)- ya entendí la idea amor, la próxima vez, quizás?-

Ren se sorprendió al escuchar como lo llamó, ¡amor! Desde cuando kyoko se había vuelto tan cariñosa?,… eso lo hizo sentir realmente feliz.

-la próxima vez será…(se inclinó para que su mirada y sus labios estuvieran a la misma altura)…-amor- (el aliento que emitió al decir esa especial palabra se mezcló con el de ella terminando en un cálido beso)

¿amor? La había llamado amor, si no se equivocaba una vez lo leyó en un mensaje de texto que él le había enviado, pero… escucharlo desde sus labios era tan…

¡Dios! Hace un momento yo le dije lo mismo, como fue que se me salió? Últimamente mi corazón le gana al cerebro a la hora de hablar, pero… a él le gustó …por eso me lo dijo.. (Pensaba kyoko en medio del beso)

El olor a quemado que provenía de sartén hizo que se separaran

Kyoko apagó la estufa y cogió el sartén humeante con el pobre pancake rostizado y abrió la llave del grifo.

Ren tomó el jugo de naranja –creo que con esos es suficiente- (dijo mirándo la pila de pancakes que ya estaban hechos) –vamos a desayunar-

Kyoko repartió los pancakes en dos platos, puso un pequeño trozo de mantequilla en cada uno, adornó con fresas partidas a la mitad y roció un poco de miel de maple.

-se ve delicioso y estoy seguro que así saben, eres toda una chef- (dijo cuando kyoko estaba poniendo los platos en la mesa)

-no es para tanto-(contestó apenada ante el elogio)

(Comió un poco deleitándose, eran mucho más deliciosos que los que vendían en los restaurantes) –lo digo muy enserio, todo lo que preparas es increíble, donde aprendiste a cocinar tan bien?-

-la señora me enseñó todo lo que sé- (dijo con algo de nostalgia, a pesar de lo que le hizo Shotaro, sus padres siempre fueron buenos con ella)

-la señora?-

Al ver que Ren no entendía decidió explicarle con más detalle –me refiero a la mamá de Shotaro, ella me enseñó a cocinar, la ceremonia de té, las labores del hogar, su padre también me enseñó cosas referentes a la posada-

-ya veo… entonces ellos te querían como una hija-

-más bien, me estaban preparando para ser la esposa de su hijo, aunque no puedo negar que desde que mi madre me abandonó, ellos se convirtieron en la familia que nunca tuve.-

-de haber seguido en Kioto crees que te habrías casado con Fuwa Shotaro?, ese es su verdadero nombre, cierto?

-su nombre completo es Shotaro, pero lo dejó sólo Sho debido a que Taro significa taparrabo o algo así. (Rió por lo bajo), yo creo que la kyoko de antes hubiera estado feliz de casarse con ese tipo sin embargo él nunca lo habría aceptado, para él siempre fui su sirvienta, una chica plana y sin gracia que vivía en el mundo de las hadas.-

-en definitiva es un completo idiota, nunca supo valorar a la maravillosa mujer que estuvo a su lado por tanto tiempo- (terminó diciendo Ren haciendo que ella se sonrojara)

Después de desayunar y lavar los platos

-eres mala- (dijo Ren cruzando los brazos)

-por que lo dices?- (lo miró extrañada)

-ya te bañaste,(dijo en un tono serio, por su ropa era evidente que ya lo había hecho, llevaba puesta una blusa y falda, a diferencia de él que se encontraba en pijama) no me esperaste para que nos bañáramos juntos-

No pudo evitar reir y sonrojarse –pareces un niño- (se acercó a él y se empinó para frotarle la cabeza) –ahora ve a bañarte y a ponerte más lindo de lo que eres, iremos a almorzar al Darumaya-

-y eso?- (preguntó un poco sorprendido)

-okami san y Taisho hace rato querían invitarte, pero como siempre estamos ocupados no había habido oportunidad, entonces cuando me dijiste que estarías libre hoy, me pareció perfecto para aceptar la invitación-

-entonces iré a bañarme y a ponerme lindo (le dijo imitando el tono juguetón que ella había utilizado) te gustaría darte otro baño?-

-¡Tsuruga Ren ve a bañarte tu solito!- (le dijo seria, señalando hacia el baño)

Ren se dio un baño y antes de salir

Kyoko…kyoko, haces que me comporte como un niñito caprichoso (Rió un poco con sus pensamientos) no quiero que nada nos separe, por eso arreglaré las cosas con mis padres y luego te contaré la verdad (buscó su celular y marcó el numero de Yashiro)

-¡mochi, mochi!-

-buenos días, Yashiro-

-¡Ren! Y ese milagro, pensé que no te acordabas de mi cuando estabas con kyoko chan-

-Yashiro, necesito que me hagas un favor-

-claro, de que se trata-

-necesito que canceles todo lo que tengo para esta semana y que me compres un boleto a los Ángeles California para mañana-

-Ren, vas a ir a un trabajo? A que se debe esto tan repentino?-

-es por asuntos personales, te contaré cuando regrese-

-eso espero, y compro el tiquete con retorno?-

-no, sólo ida, no estoy seguro de cuando voy a regresar pero creo que no pasa de una semana, por cierto, si kyoko o alguien te pregunta dile que me voy por trabajo y que tu no pudiste acompañarme.-

-está bien, más tarde te llamo para decirte la hora del vuelo-

-gracias, Yashiro-

¿Te pasa algo? Desde que saliste del baño te he notado pensativo (le preguntó un poco preocupada?)

-no es nada,(contestó con una sonrisa) es que mañana voy para América y estaba pensando que podría traerte de regalo.

-tienes que viajar, (dijo desilusionada) esta semana voy a tener mucho tiempo libre y quería pasarlo contigo-

-lo siento, es por trabajo y no puedo posponerlo, (actuó para que kyoko no se diera cuenta que mentía) dime, hay algo que quieres que te traiga?-

-no es necesario- (estaba desanimada)

-vamos, no te pongas así (la abrazó) que tal un lindo vestido para la entrega de premios-

-¿de que premios estos hablando?- (un signo de interrogación está por encima de la cabeza de kyoko)

-acaso no lo sabes?, (por la cara de ella era evidente que no tenía ni idea) Aishiteruze no shitsuji fue nominado a los Nihon TV´s Awards-

-que buena noticia, ojalá ganemos a mejor dorama como cuando hicimos Dark moon-

-también estamos nominados en la categoría de mejor director, mejor actor protagónico y mejor actriz antagónica.-

- ¡omedeto Ren!, estoy segura de que ganarás- (le dijo muy emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

(su sonrisa fue disminuyendo dejando una cara pensativa)-mejor actriz antagónica? (metió la punta de su dedo en su boca, dando pequeños golpecitos) etto.. la actriz antagónica s… (Hizo una cara de no creerlo, aunque estaba más claro que el agua)

-¡eres tu!, ¡estas nominada! (la tomó de los hombros y prácticamente gritó)

(por fin reaccionó) -¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? ¿honto, honto?-

-claro que es verdad, y estoy seguro de que ganarás ya que te has convertido en una excelente actriz-

-ureshii desu- (sus ojos estaban llorosos) –y cuando es la premiación? (pasó sus manos por lo parpados humedecidos)

-dentro de 15 días (besó sus mejillas) y te compraré un hermoso vestido-

Los labios de Ren aprisionaron a los de ella, quien recibió el beso con agrado, sintiendo como la lengua de él acariciaba la suya, sus dientes se rozaban, ambos querían más pero ella lo separó.

-se nos hace tarde-

(Ren queriendo retomar el beso)- apenas son las doce- (replicó)

-pero es mejor llegar temprano-

Ren desistió en su intento de continuar con lo que tenían pendiente y emitió un sonoro suspiro.

-¿Por qué será que siempre te hago caso?- (se fue a la cocina para sacar una botella de vino francés que llevarían como regalo)

(kyoko fue por sus maletas al cuarto de Ren)

-¡tadaima!- (dijo kyoko abriendo la puerta del Darumaya)

-con permiso- (dijo Ren entrando)

Había un completo silencio, al parecer los dueños no estaban en casa

-¿Qué raro?, deben haber salido sólo por un momento, me dijeron que me esperaban a la 1 pm-

-pero como a la señorita le entro el afán- (dijo en su pose de brazos flexionados y manos con las palmas hacia arriba, encogiendo los hombros)

Kyoko le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica –te mostraré el lugar mientras llegan-

Fueron primero a su cuarto para dejar las maletas

-es muy acogedor (observando la cálida habitación)… vaya, no sabía que tenias un poster mío en la pared- (viendo la pequeña imagen que parecía ser de una revista)

Kyoko se sonrojó un poco, recordó que al principio tenia un gran poster de Sho y uno pequeño de Ren y el tamaño era el que simbolizaba su odio, pero hace unos meses había quitado el de Sho rompiéndolo en pedacitos como una maniática frenética, no quería verlo ni en pintura, bastante tiempo había perdido con sus ideas de venganza como para tener que verlo siempre que entrara a su pequeña habitación. Cuando se disponía a quitar el de su Senpai algo se lo impidió y prefirió dejarlo tal cual estaba, siempre que lo veía la hacia sentir segura y de alguna manera sentía que estaba ahí sólo para ella.

-el verte me hace sentir mejor… y siempre que entraba a mi cuarto después de un largo día de trabajo y lo miraba (refiriéndose a la imagen), sentía que todo se hacia mas fácil y me ayudaba a esforzarme al máximo, de alguna manera me pasa lo mismo que cuando tomo a Corn en mis manos-

-kyoko…- (su voz sonó como una suave brisa) no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…(pasó las manos por su cintura y la besó tiernamente).. te amo…(pronunció entre besos)

Totalmente hipnotizada por las sensaciones que sus palabras provocaban, olvidó que los dueños podían llegar en cualquier momento y lentamente fue cediendo ante las caricias de aquel hombre que la volvía loca, quedando debajo de él encima del futon, sabía que lo deseaba al igual que él a ella, sentía como una de sus varoniles manos empezaba un recorrido por su pierna escabulléndose por debajo de su falda mientras su boca se entretenía con su cuello descendiendo hasta llegar al comienzo de sus senos. Perdida en un mar de deseo deslizó sus dedos por el sedoso cabello negro de su amante.

(Sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta)

Ren se percató de ese sonido y luego sintió pasos que se acercaban, se detuvo de ipso facto y la ayudó a levantarse.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, nerviosos, con la respiración agitada, el corazón latiendo con fuerza y muy apurados tratando de arreglar su imagen

Ren pasó sus manos sobre su cabello revuelto devolviéndole la forma original al peinado y kyoko acomodó su falda y también el cabello que estaba un poco alborotado.

Gracias al cielo la habitación de kyoko estaba en el segundo piso, lo que les dio tiempo a tranquilizarse y bajar las escaleras como si nada hubiese pasado.

-kyoko chan, Tsuruga san- (la señora los saludó alegremente haciendo una reverencia)

-buenas tardes- (saludaron y se inclinaron al unísono)

-hace mucho que habían llegado?- (preguntó Taisho con una mirada más fría que de costumbre, que iba más que todo dirigida a Ren)

-¡no! Acabamos de llegar y subimos a dejar las maletas- (respondió kyoko de inmediato)

Okamisan le dirigió una mirada a su esposo como diciéndole que quitara esa cara

-muchas gracias por la invitación, (dijo Ren con una sonrisa que escondía sus nervios, se sentía como un adolescente que ve por primera vez a los padres de su novia y que sabe perfectamente que su padre quiere asesinarlo con la mirada por acercársele a su niña.) –trajimos vino (tomó la botella que había dejado en la mesa cerca de las escaleras)…esperamos que sea de su agrado-

-gracias- (Taisho recibió la botella aún con la cara de pocos amigos)

-gracias a ustedes por aceptar nuestra invitación, sabemos que se encuentran muy ocupados y disculpen haberlos hecho esperar (intervino Okamisan) –siéntense-

-iré a terminar el almuerzo, siéntase como en casa- (dijo Taisho con un tono de voz un poco mas amigable)

-yo le ayudaré- (habló kyoko y siguió al gran chef a la cocina)

Ren se quedó en la sala junto con okamisan

-Tsuruga san, esta es la primera vez que podemos hablar tranquilamente y quiero pedirle que cuide de kyoko, ella es como una hija para nosotros y no queremos verla sufrir-

-no se preocupe (le dio una de sus maravillosas sonrisas llena de sinceridad) kyoko es lo más importante que hay en mi vida y nunca le haría daño apropósito, siempre la protegeré y haré todo para que ella sea feliz-

-me alegra escucharlo- (sonrió la amable señora)

-espero que sea cierto- (le dijó el jefe de la posada seriamente) –si le llega a hacer daño, yo mismo me encargaré de usted-(lo miró fijamente)

-Taisho san- (dijo kyoko por lo bajo mirándolo)

-le doy mi palabra- (Ren se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia)

Para bajar la tensión en el aire y de paso cambiar de tema Okami san habló

-esta semana presentan el final de Aishiteruze no shitsuji, mi esposo y yo no nos hemos perdido ningún episodio y esperamos que su culminación sea igual de buena que la novela -

A los tres presentes les salió una gotita de sudor ante el inesperado comentario

(Continuo la señora) –kyoko, actúas increíble, aunque tu papel era un poco atrevido supiste dominarlo, quedé muy impactada con el capitulo anterior, quien iba a pensar que la linda Hikari mataría a su propio padre. (No tenia intenciones de parar con su charla unilateral) y usted Tsuruga san (miró a Ren) se ve muy guapo vestido de mayordomo (las mejillas de Ren adquirieron un suave tono rosáceo) Yuuki es una chica tan encantadora, perfecta para Ryou, aunque me hubiera gustado que el protagonista terminara con Hikari, pues causa más impacto en el público.

–kyoko chan,te hiciste amiga de la actriz que interpreta a Yuuki?, al parecer es muy amigable-

(la cara de Ren y kyoko se puso azul con sólo recordar a esa mujer) –las apariencias engañan Okami san, esa mujer fue como una molesta piedra en mi zapato, no quiero volver a verla en mi vida.-

-es mejor que dejemos esta interesante conversación para después o el almuerzo se enfriará- (sugirió Taisho)

El almuerzo fue muy ameno, estuvieron hablando de cómo iba la relación, si tenían planes futuros como matrimonio, tema que los hizo sonrojar a ambos pero al final contestaron que era muy temprano como para pensar en eso. También hablaron de sus trabajos y kyoko les contó que estaban nominados a los Nihon TV´s Awards. Desde luego los dueños del Darumaya se pusieron muy contentos y les dieron sus mejores deseos. Al atardecer tomaron un poco de vino, celebraron por todos lo triunfos obtenidos y por el Éxito en su relación.

Tururururuturuturu (se supone que es Erisa no tameni de Beethoven el ring ton del celular de Ren **XD**)

(Ren vio en la pantalla que era Yashiro) -con permiso- (se alejó un poco y contestó)

-hola Ren, llamaba para decirte que tu vuelo sale a las 7 am, discúlpame por el horario pero fue el único que encontré para mañana-

-esta bien Yashiro, muchas gracias-(colgó)

-era Yashiro san?- (preguntó kyoko)

-si, llamaba para decirme que mi vuelo es el de las 7 am-

-él no va a ir contigo?-

-no, no puede acompañarme por asuntos familiares-

-debo regresar a mi apartamento, ya es tarde y aún no he alistado nada para el viaje, muchas gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa- (hizo una reverencia hacia los dueños)

-Gracias a usted por haber aceptado la invitación y por cuidar de kyoko- (le dijo felizmente la señora)

-le deseamos un buen viaje- (Habló Taisho)

Ren se despidió. Kyoko lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-te extrañaré mucho- (le dijo ella con los ojos humedecidos)

-y yo a ti- (la abrazó delicadamente)

-me llamarás todos los días?-

-por supuesto y si necesitas decirme algo, no importa si son las 3 de la madrugada o la hora que sea por favor no dudes en llamarme.-

-lo haré- (lo besó con ternura en los labios)

-alguna sugerencia para el vestido?-

-ninguna, confió en tu buen gusto-

-ok, nos vemos pronto- (se despidió dándole el último beso de la noche)

-lamento no poder acompañarte al aeropuerto, entró a trabajar temprano- (dijo en un tono de tristeza)

-daijoubu… sólo es una semana… pasará rápido-

(Arrancó en su coche)

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh un nuevo día, kyoko se dirigía a su trabajo un poco aburrida porque su novio estaría fuera del país por una semana, pero qué más daba, tenía que aceptarlo y acostumbrarse, de seguro no era la primera vez ni la última que el trabajo los separaría.

¡Como es de sucio el destino!, primero ella se va por tres semanas a grabar su película y él acepta sólo un trabajo para tener tiempo para ella.

Precisamente ahora que kyoko está más desocupada, Ren tiene que viajar repentinamente a USA.

**Continuará**

**Por fin un capi que no nos deja en suspenso o sí? ¿Quién sabe que pasará? Pues en el próximo capi los espero para que nos demos cuenta.**

**Próximo capi: ****Las casualidades no existen…**

**Recuerdan el complemento de la frase… pues los que no, la leerán en el siguiente capi, aunque creo que la mayoría debe saber puesto que es una de las frases célebres de las reinas del Shoujo ¡CLAMP!**

**Las creadoras de maravillosas obras como Card captor sakura, Tsubasa Chronicle, Chobits entre muchas otras.**

**¡AND NOW!: Lo que más esperan los lectores (o eso creo) "comentarios de sus reviews"**

**Pucho:**Hi! Hi! pucho chan, la respuesta de ese HASTA CUANDO tiene que esperar, aunque creo que serás la primera en leerlo y no sé si vas a leer los capi intermedios, etto… para que entiendas a lo que me refiero en el capi 13 y así no veas a kyoko como una chica boba (aunque hay que aceptar que si lo es un poco pero la llegas a entender cuando conoces Skip Beat!) te confieso que a mi también me dan ganas de matarla (sobre todo en el manga ¡reaccioná kyoko! Haaaaa (suspiro) pues nos toca contentarnos con lo que pase en fanfiction como este pues en la historia original nos tienen a la expectativa de que pase algo y como dices tu: que pasa pasa y a al final no pasa nada o algo así) apuesto que muchas estarían encantadas de ocupar su lugar ¿Quién en sus cabales no? Jajajaja, y esa forma tuya de llamarme tan peculiar, sabes que no me gusta y creo que por eso disfrutas más hacerlo. Bueno yo también lo hago y en mayúscula sostenida CHAO FEA! Te mando un beso y por supuesto un abrazo. Matta ne, tomodachi san!

**nickita021****:**yo también quedé con ganas de más pero es mejor que las cosas no sucedan tan rápido, no te parece? Primero voy a arreglar aquel dilema de la identidad de Ren y luego si vendrá lo que todos estamos ansiosos de leer. Pero al menos se entretuvieron un rato, ne! (jejeje comparto tu risa pervertida). Me encanta responder los reviews y más cuando son "jugosos" (no sé como tomes esa palabrita que ya es muy usada en mi vocabulario y en el de mi senpai). Bueno… te mando muchos besos ¡que estés bien! Jaa ne!

**lupita-chan****:**hola! Bienvenida a mi fanfiction! De antemano gracias por dejarme review. Te cuento que yo hice lo mismo que tu, hace unos meses: primero me vi Skip Beat lo más rápido que pude (es de esas series en las que ves un capi y te mueres de ganas de ver el siguiente y pues si lo tienes disponible no lo dejas para después, bueno eso es lo que yo creo) como me desilusionó hartísimo ese final puesto que todavía no hay la segunda temporada entonces me puse a buscar en la red y encontré que había manga pero en ese entonces estaba súper incompleto en español pero iba al día con Japón, sin embargo lo leí y como siempre después de encontrar de esas series que te dejan con las ganas de que entre la pareja protagonista pace algo busqué fanfictions, pero tras de que habían muy pocos, eran categorías K y T sin embargo los leí casi todos y el M que había es muy bueno pero todavía no pasa nada entre esos dos, así que pase a la sección de ingles y ahí si encontré bastantes M pero ninguno me dejó completamente satisfecha (claro que hay algunos que están muy buenos) entonces me dije "si no encuentras lo que buscas, créalo tu" y pues así nació "supe que era el amor cuando te conocí". Etto me extendí bastante… subiré como siempre un capi cada semana… espero verte por aquí la próxima vez. Matta ne!

**Sakura-chan:**Konnichiwa! Pobre Ren… lo que ha tenido que pasar y lo que le falta…(gomen… para el próximo hay que esperar tres capis más pero eso sí! ESE ES El QUE ES) estaré esperando con ansias la propuesta para el final del fic. Etto, cuando escribes que algunas personas te han dicho que mis notas son entretenidas ¿a quienes te refieres? Cuéntame onegai shimasu! Bye bye tocaya chan. Sayounara!

**Jessi y emy:**hi my dear friends, estoy realmente contenta por tenerlas haciendo parte de mis lectores, ustedes saben que sus opiniones son muy importantes y espero tener muchas más ¡review for every chapter please! Les deseo lo mejor, las quiero un resto y gracias por apoyarme en esto. Bye bye ^_^! Matta ne!

**yuki kaname chan****:** hola! De antemano gracias por tu review y por haberme agregado a tus historias favoritas. Por tu seudónimo asumo que te gusta Vampire knight, a mi me encanta, pero tengo que aceptar que lo que me atrae de esa serie es Kaname sama, me parece divino. Él y Ren son mis amores platónicos. Jejejeje. te deseo suerte en todo lo que hagas y te mando un abrazo. Espero que nos leamos otra vez.


	11. Las casualidades no existen

_**¡Salut! Ça va? **_**(está en francés significa ¡hola! ¿Cómo están? XD)**

**Vamos con algunas noticas del capi (creo que ya se me volvió costumbre) pero me gusta contarles. Aquí aparece Maria chan y nos dice como es la novia que quiere para su Ren ¿Kyoko cumplirá con sus exigentes requisitos? Pues en unos momentos lo leeremos.**

**Gracias a sus reviews (merci beacoup mina san) mi musa ha regresado con jugosas ideas (creo que estaba exhausta porque la hago trabajar todos los días) escribir es una adicción "la silla parece que tuviera pegamento" y yo también me muero de las ganas por saber en que va a terminar ¡aún no tengo la idea tan clara! Así que saco un tiempito para escribir cada día, y a medida que voy escribiendo se me van ocurriendo más y más cosas interesantes, que estaría buenísimo que pasaran aquí. **

**Otra cosa un poquito salida del tema pero que quería comentar… ya leyeron el capi 154 de Skip Beat!? Quedé boquiabierta con la pinta de Kyoko (claro que no tanto como Ren, vieron como la miraba? Jajaja que ideas habrán pasado por su mente?) Kyoko con ropa súper ajustada, ultra minifalda, guantes, gargantilla y Pircing… (kawaii and sexy) Whooau! ese look definitivamente da mucho que pensar. Se imaginan un lemon entre ella así y BJ… estaría estupendísimo e hiper jugoso. Ojalá a alguien se le ocurra la idea y pueda plasmarlo en un hermoso fic (aunque a mí se me ocurrió estoy ocupada dándole los ajustes finales a este y sé que si empezara con uno nuevo me tardaría mucho en escribirlo porque soy de las personas que no le gustan los One Shot) (tengo las esperanzas puestas en Adashi san, quien actualmente hace un Fic M con Cain Hell (BJ) y que por cierto está 1A**

**Ahora sí entramos en materia donde empieza la resolución de un pequeño dilema: "la identidad de Tsuruga Ren" (redoble de tambores anunciando la abertura del telón) jajaja, ya me callo y dejo de escribir pabadas. Y ahora si a leer ¡gyabu! **

**Otra cosita chiquitita antes de empezar "recuerden dejar sus Reviews" (onegai mina san! ya saben que los reviews son directamente proporcionales al trabajo de mi musa)**

**Capítulo 11**

**Las casualidades no existen… Sólo existe lo inevitable**

En LME al otro día de la partida de Ren

-Por que te ves tan deprimida Maria chan?- (le preguntó kyoko a la niña de cabello largo que estaba sentada mirando una copa de helado, con las dos manos sobre la mesa apoyando su cabeza en ellas.)

-¡one chan!-(la aludida levantó la mirada de golpe)

(kyoko se sentó al otro lado de la mesa)

-Mi padre me ha invitado a visitarlo-(respondió la niña sin ganas)

-¡eso es estupendo Maria chan!- (gritó alegremente)

-no sé que le ves de estupendo (bufó aburrida) tendré que pasar once horas sola en un avión, luego llegó a un país donde no entienden lo que digo y mi padre que supuestamente había tomado días libres para pasar conmigo, al final tiene que irse porque terminan llamándolo del trabajo, dejándome con una tonta niñera. ya viví eso una vez y no quiero que se repita-(terminó diciendo sin una pizca de felicidad en su voz)

-pero Maria chan, tu papá es un hombre muy ocupado y tienes que aprovechar las veces que te pide que vayas, pues a Japón sólo pude venir en navidad. Estoy segura que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo y que la vez pasada le haya surgido un trabajo a último momento no quiere decir que está vez también suceda.- (tratando de animarla)

-Eso no le quita las once horas al estúpido vuelo solitario y menos si únicamente es por una semana-

-si ese es el problema pídele al abuelo que te acompañe o a alguien de confianza-

-pero ojii san viaja mañana a no se donde por cuestiones laborales y no saco nada yendo con alguien con el que no me lleve bien, (pensando) las únicas personas con las que quisiera ir seria con Ren sama y… tú, onechan quieres acompañarme? ¡onegai,! (la miró con los ojos llenos de luz cegadora)-

-ehh, yo?....(la pequeña movió su cabeza arriba y abajo indicándole que sí) Gomen nasai Maria Chan, tengo trabajo y aunque estemos gravando pocas horas no puedo ausentarme- (respondió triste. En realidad lo sentía, nunca había salido de Japón y saber cómo era el país donde se encuentra Hollywood, cuna de las estrellas del mundo se había convertido en un sueño, inalcanzable para su bolsillo.)

Un desfile de elegantes trompetistas hizo su aparición en medio de la cafetería.

El estridente Ruido hizo que todos los presentes voltearan a mirar al causante de tan inesperada entrada.

El presidente Takarada vestía uno de sus extravagantes trajes y llevaba como era de costumbre a Natsuko chan rodeándole el cuello (me refiero a la serpiente, para los que no se acuerden del nombre **XD**) se acercó al par de sorprendidas que tenían una gotita de sudor al estilo anime.

-si quieres ir, yo me encargaré de hablar con Takahashi san para que te de permiso de ausentarte por una semana- (le habló suavemente a kyoko)

-pero eso sería mucha molestia para usted y al director puede que no le parezca la idea, además yo no tengo documentos para salir del país y sacarlos requiere mucho tiempo-

-por favor kyoko san, acompaña a Maria, el director es amigo mío y estoy seguro de que no va a poner ningún problema –

-pero…- (no siguió con sus réplicas al ver que el presidente le pasaba un delgado librito)

-aquí está tu pasaporte, sólo necesitas eso y por ser parte de LME ya estaba diligenciado. No te preocupes por gastos, irán en mi jet privado y además recibirás una gratificante bonificación extra para gastos de alimentación, transporte, etc.-

-ya no tienes excusas para negarte, onechan- (le decía Maria con una sonrisa)

Kyoko estaba realmente feliz por la oportunidad que se le presentaba

-muchísimas gracias- (hizo una reverencia) –yo le pagaré todos mis gastos con trabajo, se lo aseguro.-

-gracias a ti por acompañar a mi nieta y no te preocupes por eso, bastante tienes con pagar las clases de actuación y las de instituto. Tómalo como un regalo por tu excelente desempeño en la sección Love me-

-muchas gracias-

Kyoko estaba en su cuarto empacando las maletas cuando sonó su celular-

-hola Ren, estaba esperando tu llamada-

-se te oye contenta, algo bueno sucedió hoy?-

-Si, Maria chan me pidió que la acompañará a ver a su papá y el presidente Takarada arregló todo en mi trabajo y ya pedí permiso en el instituto… así que podré viajar-

-Quieres decir que vendrás a América?, a que ciudad?- ( Estados unidos es muy grande no es posible que nos encontremos además no puedo verla con este look)

-él papá de Maria vive en New york así que supongo que será allá. Ren, tú en que parte estás? tal vez podamos vernos.

-no creo que sea posible, yo estoy en California-

-ah- (exhaló desanimada)

-Y cuando llegas?-

-mañana, creo que por la tarde -

-Te deseo un buen viaje y espero que te diviertas, cariño-

-gracias amor- (se ruborizó un poco, aún no se acostumbraba a ese trato tan especial)

En el avión dos horas después del despegue

-Llevas el muñeco de Ren a todos lados?- (le preguntó kyoko al ver que en la mochila de mano se asomaba el pequeño muñeco vudú que le había regalado en su anterior cumpleaños)

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiii (tomó el gracioso muñeco en sus manos) como el que me diste el año antepasado es de tamaño real, no lo pude traer pero este (atrajo la figurita hacia su pecho dándole un abrazo) es portátil y lo llevo conmigo a todos lados.

-lo quieres mucho, cierto?-

-¡yo adoro a Ren sama, él… es tan lindo! - (decía Maria chan con corazoncitos en sus ojos)

-etto… Maria chan que pensarías si Ren tuviera novia?- (quería decirle a su pequeña amiga que estaba saliendo con él, pero no sabía como lo tomaría)

-ehhh? Pues nunca lo aceparía y le haría la vida imposible a esa tipa.(contestó con una mirada fría y un tono amenazador)

Kyoko se puso triste de que pensara eso, no podría decirle la verdad, tenía miedo de perder la amistad y confianza que había ganado… además podría ser que no aguantara verla e hiciera que se bajara del avión en pleno vuelo. " kyoko se imagina siendo empujada del avión por una muy furiosa Maria chan y lo peor es que no le abre el paracaidas,esta cayendo rápidamente, ¡está a pocos metros de el suelo!.

La cara de kyoko era como la de la pintura "el grito de Edvard Munch"

Maria se asustó al ver el rostro de su amiga, ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? Se preguntó mirándola extrañada.

-excepto si es la mujer que quiero para él- (la delgada voz la sacó de sus exagerados pensamientos)

-Y como es la mujer que quieres?-(preguntó viendo a lo lejos un rayo de esperanza y aceptación)

-ummm, veamos, 1-debe ser una señorita de clase alta, toda una ojousama (primer flechazo de rechazo) 2-debe ser una mujer alta -("no soy muy alta que digamos, mido como 1.60" otra flecha le atraviesa el pecho), 3-elegante,( la palabra que me describe por naturaleza es sencillez" (su cuerpo esta decayendo) 4- que cuando la vean inspire respeto y admiración- ("hay veces que las personas se asustan por el aura que emito" agonizando por el dolor que le producen las saetas)

-jajajajaaaaaaaaa- (la niña río a carcajadas)

(kyoko volviendo a la vida después de la tortuosa muerte. Le lanza una mirada llena de signos de ¿?¿?¿?)

-la única mujer que tiene la aprobación de ser la novia de mi Ren es (las orejas de kyoko aumentan de tamaño elefante)… eres tu one chan, (le dijo Maria chan con una sonrisa)

-Pero tienes que decirle lo que sientes, mi Ren es muy tímido. ¡gambate! estoy segura que él te corresponde, las veces que estamos los tres juntos he visto como te mira-

¿Había escuchado bien? Una niña de 8 años se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ellos y la estaba animando a que se le declarara?

(Estaba muy feliz de tener su aprobación) -Maria chan, la verdad es que Ren y yo… estamos saliendo…. (se sonrojó)

-¡en serio!, (la niña abrió los ojos como platos) ¿desde cuando? ¿Como fue? ¿Por qué nadie sabe? ¿Cómo son los labios de mi Ren? ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo besaste? ¿ya hicieron eso que hacen los adultos? ¡Onechan por favor contesta!

Kyoko trató de resumirle la historia omitiendo algunos detalles y se puso roja ante las últimas preguntas, respondió de forma inocente y terminó diciéndole que lo que hacen los adultos no es de incumbencia para los niños.

Las horas de vuelo pasaron muy rápido, estuvieron hablando, jugaron cartas y videojuegos, comieron y durmieron un poco.

-¡por fin llegamos!- (gritó Maria chan muy entusiasmada apenas se bajó del avión)

kyoko vio a lo lejos a un señor vestido de uniforme, al parecer de chofer. Sostenía un gran cartel escrito en katakana que decía: "Welcome to California - Maria chan y Kyoko san-

Las recién llegadas se acercaron, kyoko se preguntaba si se habían equivocado de lugar, no se suponía que irían a New york.

-Albert san- (saludó Maria al hombre que estaba parado al lado de la limosina negra)

-buenas tardes, (en realidad eran como las 8 pm) mi nombre es Kyoko mogami- (se presentó ante el señor que estaba enfrente con una sonrisa)

-mi nombre es Albert Smith, soy el chofer del señor Takarada, es un placer conocerla (respondió con un excelente dominio del japonés)

Un hombre alto de figura delgada y cabello negro se bajó del lujoso vehículo.

-bienvenidas- (saludó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa)

-otou san- (dijo la pequeña al verlo, estaba un poco tímida, no sabía si abrazarlo, pero él extendió los brazos pidiéndole que lo hiciera)

Después del abrazo fraternal, el hijo del presidente de LME saludó alegremente a Kyoko

-gracias por acompañar a mi hermosa hija, Kyoko san-

-espero que mi presencia no sea una molestia-

-claro que no, tú eres su one chan (frotando el cabello de su hija) y es un placer que estés con nosotros-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Alrededor de media hora duró el viaje del aeropuerto al hotel, él les preguntó como estuvo el vuelo y les comentó que había decidido pasar su semana de vacaciones en los Ángeles, si se quedaba en su ciudad era posible que lo llamaran con cualquier excusa de trabajo y esta vez no permitiría que nada interfiriera en el poco tiempo que podía pasar con su hija.

Llegaron al lujoso hotel, kyoko se sorprendió pues era más grande y elegante que el de Karuizawa y Okinawa. El botones llevó las maletas a la habitación mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa cena.

-mañana pasaremos un maravilloso día, pasearemos por la ciudad en helicóptero e iremos a centros comerciales a comprar lo que quieran, y les tengo preparada una sorpresa - (les dijo el señor Takarada a sus invitadas)

-¡dinos cual es la sorpresa papá!- (dijo Maria chan con un tono que hacia saber que estaba muy emocionada)

-pero si les digo no será sorpresa… (Vio que tanto su hija como kyoko pusieron cara de desanimadas) …esta bien, (no pudo guardar la verdad al ver sus rostros) ¡iremos a Disneyland!. Que les parece?

-¡increíble!- dijeron al unísono con una extensa sonrisa que mostraba felicidad.

-Sabía que les iba a gustar la idea- (sonrió satisfecho)

Kyoko estaba emocionada ¡iría en dos días a Disneyland, el mundo de las princesas, hadas, elfos y demás criaturas mágicas! Era como un sueño a punto de hacerse realidad.

Fue junto con Maria a su habitación, era muy grande y espaciosa, prácticamente parecía una casa, tenia sala, cocina, comedor, un televisor pantalla gigante entre otros ostentosos electrodomésticos. Estaba muy bien amueblada, tenía dos camas dobles de madera. Maria estaba rendida, se puso la pijama se acostó en una de las amplias camas. Al poco tiempo se durmió.

-Ahora que lo pienso Ren me dijo que está en esta ciudad, significa que podemos vernos, pero es muy tarde para llamarlo- (miró su reloj de pulsera y eran las once menos veinte). Hablaba para si misma al salir del baño

Fue hasta sus maletas y sacó una pijama, se la colocó y luego revisó la agenda que había traído.

-veamos, (pasando las hojas de la libreta buscando algo) ¡aquí está! (sus ojos se abrieron ante la gran idea que se le ocurrió al ver los datos que tenia anotados)

.

-no se si esto está cerca (pasando el dedo por la dirección que estaba impresa en el papel), lo único seguro es que queda en los Ángeles. Necesito preguntarle a alguien si no queda muy lejos.

-salió de la habitación, pero no vio a nadie en los pasillos así que bajó hasta el lobby.-

-estas buscando algo, Kyoko san?-

-Takarada san, es que.. Me gustaría saber donde queda esto (le mostró el papel), hay una persona a la que quiero visitar ya que estoy en la ciudad, pero no tengo ni idea de estas direcciones.

(el papá de María leyó los escritos del papel) –Está como a diez minutos en auto-

-que bueno que esté tan cerca- (respondió con una sonrisa)

-en la ciudad vamos a estar sólo dos días, pues Disneyland está en Anaheim y tendremos que viajar, así que si quieres ir a visitar a esa persona puedes ir mañana. Nosotros te dejaremos de camino al helipuerto, te parece bien?,

-si.., muchas gracias (hizo una corta reverencia). Disculpe pero quería preguntarle, ¿si tenia planeado llevar a Maria chan a Disneyland ¿porque no llegamos directo allá?-

-Quiero que Maria conozca a una a alguien que vive aquí y si todo sale bien podríamos ir junto a esa persona al viaje- (respondió con un sutil toque de felicidad en su mirada).

Kyoko se acostó muy contenta, mañana vería a esa persona que la apoyó tanto cuando estuvo en Japón, aunque a primera vista lo había juzgado como alguien grosero y desesperante (recordando la intensa batalla que tuvo contra él cuando despreció cruelmente su comida) al final se habían vuelto como padre e hija, más bien hijo, pues le tocó interpretar al joven Kuon.

Kuu le había dejado todos sus datos y le pidió que lo fuera a visitar cuando pudiera.

(Sonrió) -en mi casa serás recibida con los brazos abiertos- (esa frase volvía a su cabeza y con ella la felicidad que sintió cuando él pronuncio esas palabras)

-Mañana iré a visitarte otou san- (susurró entre las oscuridad de la habitación para luego meterse entre las cobijas siendo atrapada lentamente por un profundo sueño.)

¡! –(exhaló kyoko, con los ojos y boca muy abiertos al ver la gran casa que estaba al frente, era como una mansión, ¡Dios! Ahí vivía Kuu Hizuri?)

-kyoko san, si terminas con tu visita pronto, no dudes en llamarnos, vendremos a recogerte de inmediato.- (decía el hombre dentro de la limosina)

-lástima que no vengas con nosotros- (dijo Maria un poco triste)

-Maria chan- (se acercó a la ventana para ver a la niña sentada junto a su padre), aprovecha al máximo este día de padre e hija- (le regaló una profunda sonrisa)

-¡lo haré!- (respondió contenta) –que tengas suerte onechan- (movió su mano como gesto de despedida)

(El vehículo negro arrancó dejando a la joven enfrente de la casa de la súper estrella)

Caminó unos metros a través del hermoso jardín, su mirada se desvió cuando no muy a lo lejos vio un árbol sakura, lleno de los delicados pétalos rosados, igual de bonito que los que habían en su país.

Llegó a la puerta, tocó el timbre.

Se sentía un poco incómoda por venir sin avisar, pero apenas se levantó llamó al número que él le había dado, para decirle que iría y no causar ninguna molestia, sin embargo no pudo comunicarse… siempre decía fuera de servicio.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y luego vio la puerta abriéndose (estaba nerviosa)

El hombre de pelo castaño claro abrió los ojos de golpe ante la sorpresa

-k…kuu san (agachó la cabeza en forma de saludo), disculpe que haya venido sin avisar es que no pude comunicarme, espero que no le incomode mi visita- (levantó el rostro y se encontró con una amplia sonrisa por parte de él)

-esa no es la manera de saludar a tu padre- (extendió los brazos mostrándole que era lo que quería)

Kyoko fue acogida en un fuerte abrazó, su timidez se borró y cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cintura correspondiendo el sentimiento de felicidad que él le mostraba.

-oh, my daugther- (dijo en un cálido tono) you´re so beautiful, I missed you-

-o..oot (no estaba segura si seria correcto llamarlo así, pero él no le había dicho son (hijo) ¿significaba que la quería como una hija?) otou san, I missed you too- (sus mejillas tenían un suave sonrojo)

-estoy tan feliz de que mis dos hijos estén en casa, vamos (pasó una mano por el hombro de kyoko) vamos, te presentare a okasan y a onisan-

(kyoko estaba emocionada, ¡conocería a kuon!, el chico que había interpretado y ahora seria su ¿oniisan?... También estaba su ¿okaasan?)

Pudo ver a través del arco que separaba el comedor de la cocina, a un hombre de cabello castaño claro (si no era porqué kuu estaba al lado suyo habría jurado que era él) y a una mujer de pelo largo rizado, al parecer estaban cocinando.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más pudo escuchar su conversación, aunque era en inglés la voz del que se suponía era su hijo sonaba tan familiar. (Tenía una curiosidad enorme de verlo de frente)

-Who was… (iba a preguntarle a su padre quien había llamado a la puerta pero al ver a la joven que estaba a su lado con la mirada fija en él, hizo que sus palabras quedaran en el aire… )

-kyoko- (la llamó él con su voz envuelta en claro asombro)

¡Un momento! El hombre que la estaba mirando aturdido y que había dicho su nombre…era –Ren?- (aunque su cabello era diferente y tuviera ojos verdes, podía reconocer perfectamente a su novio)

-¿conoces a esa hermosa jovencita, Kuon?- (preguntó la esposa de Kuu, rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado)

-Corn?- (exclamó kyoko más confundida que antes)

**Continuará**

**Si, si, si, si, si…. yo y mi manía de dejar las cosas en el mejor momento.**

**Otro vicio que tengo desde hace tiempo es dejar preguntas en el aire, a veces cuando estoy en una charla con mis amigas, de esas que empiezan en temas como religión y terminan en otras un poco pervertidas (ojo!, dije sólo un poco jejejeje) resulta que cuando desconocen un término no les doy el significado sino que las pongo a buscarlo, pues creo que cuando lo descubres por ti misma permanece en tu memoria con más facilidad a que simplemente te dieran la respuesta. Un día una amiga intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo y me dijo: ¿sabes que le dice un pastuso a un norteamericano? (cuando escuchas ese tipo de "chistes" como es lógico yo respondí que no) y ella me dijo ¡búscalo! (mi cara quedó inexpresiva…. Mentira, creo que reflejaba que era la cosa más absurda que había escuchado, ¡por dios! Que gano yendo a buscar la respuesta de un chiste? y con eso le dije todo) jejejeje, otra cosa que me pasó con ella es que en estos días invité a mis amigas a mi casa para enseñarles a comer ramen con palillos, la cuestión es que estábamos en mi pieza y unas empezar a coger unos mangas que tengo en el escritorio y me preguntaron como se leían? (al mismo tiempo yo estaba repartiendo la fotocopia de la letra de Wake up call porque la íbamos a cantar) yo les respondí que de atrás para adelante y de derecha a izquierda entonces mi peculiar amiga pensó que me refería a la canción que le acababa de pasar y dijo: así que esto se lee "saying were you what hear didn`t I" todas soltamos inmediatamente la carcajada! Jajajaja (amiguis, si alguna vez llegas a leer estas divertidas anécdotas sabes que te quiero mucho y te doy las gracias por hacerme reír tanto)**

**Bueno y ahora vamos con las respuestas a sus review. ¡La mejor parte!**

**Pucho:**hola amiga, estuvo algo corto el comentario aunque eso se debe en parte por mi culpa ya que perdí el primer review que escribiste cuando acababas de leer el capi. Etto, sé que en el capi anterior no pasa nada de lo que esperamos (our pervert mind or is only my mind? I don´t think so, more than one here hope that.) Sin embargo el capi le gustó a la mayoría y después de todo no era tan de "relleno" jajaja, espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero, gracias por ser parte de mis lectores, te mando un beso, tomodachi san! Sayounara.

**nickita021:**Hola!,eso de que espichas una tecla por equivocación a todos nos pasa. No hice que Ren le contara a Kyoko que iba a ver a sus padres porque precisamente quiero que haya un malentendido, para darle esa pizca de drama que a veces hace falta.

Con lo de jugosos me refiero a Reviews largos e interesantes que me permitan a mí dar una extensa respuesta en otras palabras "jugosa". Lo que pasa es que la primera vez que le dije a una lectora que me encantaban sus jugosos reviews tomó la palabra en un sentido picoso y desde entonces se nos pegó la palabrita. Que día leí un fanfic de Ouran HSHC y la autora también decía al final que esperaba jugosos review y que se le había pegado esa palabra. En conclusión, sólo se que la primera vez que la leí fue en un fic de Chocolate con menta, no sé si ella fue la primera en utilizarla, el caso es que la palabra es muy pegajosa y se presta a múltiples interpretaciones.

Espero no haberte aburrido con mi explicación. Te mando un abrazo, espero que estés bien y por supuesto que nos leamos otra vez. Chau!

**Vmizuki:**hola amiga (te miro con cara de reproche por no haberme dejado review en el capi anterior) estoy feliz de tenerte de nuevo por aquí, quien iba a pensar que Taisho san era celoso? Jejeje, por eso me gustó poner las cosas de esa manera y quiero que no haya mentiras entre nuestra linda parejita, así que primero quiero arreglar lo de su identidad antes del gran momento (creo que sabes a que me refiero)

La verdad nunca e intentado dibujar un manga de mi fanfiction y creo que no lo intentaré puesto que sé que no tengo habilidades de mangaka, una vez hice a sakura y a pesar de que no me quedó tan mal no logré lo que quería y desde entonces no he vuelto a hacer nada parecido, siempre que hago un dibujo calco el bosquejo del computador y luego hago los detalles ya que te ahorra mucho tiempo y la imagen queda casi igual.

Intenta hacer los dibujos de skip beat, me encantaría verlos y sé que no te van a quedar feos porque me consta que tienes talento (por tus dibujos de naruto) y sólo falta que lo pulas más, hay muchos tutoriales de cómo dibujar manga que te pueden ayudar a mejorar. Me creerías que he visto como hay chicos que pueden dibujar a sus personajes favoritos en las situaciones que ellos se imaginan y uno hasta llega a creer que fue hecho por el autor original. Para la muestra un botón: una de mis escritoras favoritas de fanfic hace dibujos de sus fics y le quedan super guay.

Dijiste tus propias creaciones ¡quiero verlas! Onegai! ….Que se me ha olvidado prestarte mis dibujos, si mal no recuerdo no me has pedido que te los prestara, no se si estoy mal sin embargo para qué los quieres? Etto… ahora si me despido… te mando un beso, matta ne!

**Sakura-chan:**Konnichiwa! Primero que todo, dale mis saludos a tu amiga XD, etto.. yo dije que había escrito 16 pero pienso hacer 20, sin embargo ya voy en el transcurso del 18 y me falta tocar algunos temitas que son importantes así que no sé si al final saldrán los 20 o más. Con respecto a lo de Naty chan si he intentado decirle que se vea el anime pero ella es de esas personas que si quieres que haga algo debes ponérselo en frente, pero es que el dvd donde yo lo tengo grabado, se lo presté a un amigo para que viera la serie y pudiera leer mi fic, y pues no me lo ha entregado porque no lo encuentra, debido a que yo se lo pase sin marcar y el tiene mas de mil CD y dvd , sin embargo no lo he presionado para que me lo devuelva, primero porque yo a él le tengo como más de 10 DVD de anime y manga (el es un otaku que lleva años coleccionando anime y pues me presta, regala o consigue todas las series que quiera verme) en todo caso cuando lo tenga le diré a Naty que si quiere vérselo, no creo que se lea el manga ya que nunca ha leído uno y ni siquiera intentó leer el de inuyasha que es su anime favorito.

Me encantó que hayas escrito tanto, eso me da pie a darte una respuesta larga. Yo también tendré exámenes la próxima semana, los de final de periodo, son dos días exclusivos donde nos preguntan todas las materias y son acumulativos así que debes repasar de todo. Tu estas en la prepa o en la universidad? Yo estoy en mi ultimo año de colegio o lo que ustedes los mexicanos llaman preparatoria. Yo también me extendí…. Ahora me despido mandándote un beso y un abrazo…. nos vemos!

**lupita-chan:**Hi! me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Para mi es muy importante cuando un autor responde a tus reviews, creo que lo que más ansío del nuevo capi es la parte final donde aquella persona que escribe lo que te gusta leer te responde el comentario. Por eso nunca dejo de contestar un review porque me parece la mejor parte y me permite comunicarme con ustedes los lectores. por la imagen veo que te gusta naruto en especial Sasuke X Sakura, a mi me encanta esa parejita, pero mi amor por sasuke ha disminuido porque en el manga se ha convertido en un resentido consumido por el odio y no le perdono que haya intentado matar a sakura, (no se si lo has leído, en el capi 484) tengo una amiga que esta super enamorada de sasuke y lo defiende por encima de todas las cosas XD… he leído algunos fics de esta parejita pero ninguno me ha llenado totalmente… en estos días leeré los tuyos, vi que tienen muchos reviews y por la sinopsis se ven muy buenos, te dejaré un jugoso comentario, I promise! Gracias por leer mi fanfic… cuídate mucho. Ja ne!

**miyu-chan:**estoy muy feliz de tenerte otra vez por aquí. I missed you. Hace cuatro capis que no nos leíamos, ne! Como pasa el tiempo. Que hace que yo arranqué con el primer capi y ya llevo 11 publicados. Definitivamente escribir mi propio fic es una de las mejores cosas que he hecho porque me ha permitido conocer gente maravillosa como tú a la que le agrada lo que escribo. Espero que me acompañes hasta el final. Te mando un beso y un abrazo. Cuídate mucho tomodachi san!

**Scorpion25Akuma:**hi senpai! Veo que entendiste muy bien por qué lo dejé así pero tranquila… falta muy poco para que hagan lo que todos estamos esperando (risa pervertica). Me parece muy adecuada tu definición de mi estilo: Agridulce, no habría podido describirlo con una palabra mejor. Me alegra que me digas que te tendré por aquí siempre (no importa que sea tarde… más vale tarde que nunca XD)

Ya decía yo que lo del la ortografía no podía ser culpa tuya ya que has demostrado ser muy pulida en tus fics (yo también trato de serlo, pero interviene el problemita de ojo, de emoción o no sé de que ¡jajaja! en fin…) fíjate que cuando acabé de ver card captor Sakura me puse a buscar la biografía de los personajes y quedé súper emocionada porque sakura era Aries (1 de abril) luego seguí leyendo y me encontré con que Eriol cumplía el mismo día que yo (quedé encantada de que mi segundo amor platónico cumpliera el mismo día. en esos tiempos él era el segundo y shaoran el primero ¡ahora

Ren los desbancó! Aunque tengo que admitir que si existieran en una versión más adulta se desataría una batalla campal para disputarse el puesto…jejejeje XD) y se puede decir que mi personalidad es muy parecida a la de él, crees en lo que dicen los astrólogos sobre que personas nacidas bajo el mismo signo comparten puntos en común? Será que son aun más parecidos aquellos que nacen el mismo día?

Gracias por tus jugosos reviews, espero que nos leamos pronto ya sea aquí o en uno de tus excelentes fics. Ja ne!

**By Sakuraliz**


	12. El Pasado es historia

**Hello! Nos volvemos a ver en un nuevo capi, (voz de narrador de suspenso) ¿como reaccionará kyoko al descubrir que su Ren es Kuon o mejor dicho Corn, el hada que conoció cuando era niña? En unos momentos resolveremos este gran interrogante, jejejeje.**

**Que día estaba leyendo el profile de algunos chicos que dejaron Review en el One shot de lupita chan y me encontré con una frase que me pareció perfecta para el titulo de este capi (gracias kaoru himura, espero que no te moleste que la haya tomado)**

**Como este martes estoy de cumpleaños, junto con el capi trece (****aviso súper importante:**** ESE ES El QUE ES, a los que captaron la idea felicitaciones y a los que no, ya se enteraran dentro de una semana a que me refería XD) volviendo al tema, actualizaré Profile (para los que gusten darse una pasadita por ahí) **

**PD: le deseo un feliz cumple a Scorpion25Akuma san y a todos aquellos lectores que cumplen en el hermoso mes de marzo. ¡Otanjoubi Omedeto Gozaimasu!**

**Otra cosa es que he cambiado la presentación, ya no es centrada sino alineada a la izquierda, les parece mejor o les da igual?**

**Les cuento que sigo con mi trauma del capi 154 (mi musa me da palmaditas en la espalda y me dice: sakuraliz chan, supéralo! Jajajajaja) Lory san! ¿Porque Setsu chan tiene que ser hermana de Cain? ¡La hubieras puesto de novia! (concuerdo **contigo nickita021 y comparto esa risa pervertida XD!) pero bueno…(suspiro de resignación) algo es algo… que tal que tuvieran que vivir juntos, (un acercamiento de ese tipo estaría estupendísimo, Ne!) Y esa pregunta que tenemos desde hace ya varios capis ¿Cuál será el regalo que ella le dio a Ren de cumpleaños? Ahora a ella le da por avergonzarse y quiere que se lo devuelva, ¿Ren, por qué no lo has destapado? Y si ya lo hiciste ¿Yoshiko sama porqué no lo has dibujado? Etto, ya me callo y dejo de lanzar interrogantes que por nosotros sólo pueden ser respondidos con especulaciones y pues nos tocará esperar hasta el 5 de abril para leer el 155 y haber que pasa entre esos dos…

Me salgo un poco de tema pero quería preguntar si hay alguien que este leyendo vampire knight específicamente el capi 58, como está eso que pasó al final?, ese hombre que aparece al lado de kaname supuestamente es el kaname real? Y que mató al hermano de yuuki cuando era un bebé? Entonces el kaname que hasta ahora pensamos que era el hermano de Yuuki ¿Quién diablos es? Si alguien sabe y puede darme una explicación se lo agradecería muchísimo.

Ahora si después de tantas notas vamos a lo que nos tiene aquí a todos "A leer, Mukya!"

**Capítulo 12**

**El Pasado es historia, el futuro un misterio y el presente es un regalo**

-¿conoces a esa hermosa jovencita, kuon?- (preguntó la esposa de Kuu, rompiendo el silencio que se había provocado)

-Corn?- (exclamó kyoko más confundida que antes)

-¿Qué haces aquí?- (dijo él muy sorprendido)

(Evadió su pregunta, si alguien tenía que decir algo era él) -¿qué significa esto?-

-kyoko… yo .. no sé como…dec.. (Parecía como si las palabras estuvieran atrapadas en su garganta)

(sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, ¿por que diablos no entendía lo que pasaba?)

-¿Quién eres? Tsuruga Ren… Kuon Hizuri…Corn? (habló en un tono alto) –¡eres un mentiroso!, me has engañado todo este tiempo- ( le dolía tanto decirle esas palabras….) (sus ojos estaban humedecidos)

Ren sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, trató de acercarse a ella pero en menos de un instante ella retrocedió y emprendió huída.

-¡kyoko!- gritó y salió detrás de ella. No permitiría que escapara.

La siguió hasta el jardín y debajo del árbol de cerezos pudo tomarla del brazo

-suéltame- (trató de zafarse de su agarre pero obviamente no pudo, si no tenía escapatoria por lo menos dejaría que le explicara) -…e-eres Corn?, el hada que conocí cuando era niña? (preguntó entre sollozos)

(Había tantas cosas que necesitaba decirle que no sabía por donde empezar por lo que respondió con un leve tono) -si…soy Corn-

(Cómo era posible eso? Ren era Corn… No! Kuon. Diablos! Como fui tan ciega?) -por qué no me lo dijiste?... cuando recogiste mi piedra te diste cuenta que era de Kioto y supongo que después confirmaste que yo era aquella niña ingenua que te creyó cuando le dijiste que eras un hada, ¡seguramente te burlaste de que aún después de 10 años siguiera creyendo eso!. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que no quería que hubiera secretos entre nosotros?, te guardaste algo tan importante para mí, ¡sabías perfectamente que yo quería encontrar a Corn! – (le dijo enfadada en medio de lágrimas)

-kyoko… ¡por favor (la abrazó fuertemente) escúchame!- yo nunca me he burlado de ti y precisamente porque quiero que no haya secretos es que voy contarte todo. Dame una oportunidad. (Su voz sonó como un ruego)

Se sentía aprisionada entre sus brazos, no dijo nada. El único sonido que producía era el de sus sollozos.

(Relajó un poco su agarre sin dejar de abrazarla) -cuando tenía diez años papá me llevó a Japón, yo estaba muy contento por conocer Kioto… la ciudad donde él nació, pero él siempre estaba trabajando y muchas veces no era permitido que lo acompañara así que me dejaba en casa con la servidumbre. (Empezó a hablar, ya era hora de contarle la verdad y aunque no fue como tenía planeado… debía hacerlo)

-Como no me gustaba estar encerrado me escapaba e iba a jugar al lago que se encontraba a varios metros. Me parecía un lugar mágico… que alejaba la mala energía. A los pocos días encontré a una pequeña niña que estaba llorando, cuando ella me vio pensó que era un hada, me preguntó cual era mi nombre y yo le contesté que Kuon, pero por cuestiones de acento ella me entendió Corn. No vi nada de malo en seguirle la corriente, pues su rostro ya no estaba empapado por las lágrimas y en cambio me mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.- (ella dejó de sollozar, escuchaba atentamente sus palabras)

-A los siguientes días me encontraba con ella y jugábamos hasta tarde en nuestro lugar, aunque la niña de coletas negras tenía sólo seis años, sentía que podía desahogarme y contarle todo lo que me sucedía, era prácticamente yo mismo desde una perspectiva mágica. Ella me contó que su madre la rechazaba y nunca le mostraba cariño, estaba apunto de romper en llanto, entonces le dije que podía volar, sus ojos llenos de inocencia se mostraban emocionados. Hice un salto y luego un giro hacia atrás haciéndole parecer que apenas estaba aprendiendo y que mi sueño era poder desplegar mis alas.- (aquel vago recuerdo que la hizo creer ciegamente que él era un ser mágico, volvió a su mente)

-No quería dejar a mi pequeña amiga, pero ya era hora de regresar a América, así que en uno de los recorridos que papá me dio por la ciudad busqué algo que pudiera dejarle para que me recordara, en las tiendas no encontré nada que tuviera ese toque mágico pero un día que acompañé a mi padre a grabar cerca de una mina, me alejé aprovechando que todos estaban ocupados, caminé por el terreno rocoso y me escabullí entre las personas que estaban trabajando allí, caminé hasta que la poca luz se acabó, cuando decidí regresar me resbalé y caí por un pequeño barranco, cuando abrí los ojos vi una pequeña luz que provenía de una piedra morada incrustada en la pared rocosa, con dificultad me levanté y traté de arrancarla, al primer intento no pude… pero lo seguí intentando hasta que me pelé los dedos obteniendo así una extraordinaria piedra. Cuando sentí que alguien venía la metí en el bolsillo de mi pantaloneta, un señor con una linterna me ayudó a salir, supongo que fue un minero. Regresé al set de filmación y mi papá me recibió con tremendo regaño, estaba sucio de la cabeza a los pies, gracias a dios sin ninguna lesión grave, sólo unos pequeños raspones.- (kyoko lo miró un poco divertida al oír ese lado travieso…. )

- De regreso a casa le pregunté a papá que era lo que buscaban en esa mina, él me contó que hace muchos años, Kioto era exportador de amatistas, la más preciada forma de cuarzo que hay, de color morado y utilizada para hacer joyas de muy alto costo, pero debido a la extracción excesiva al poco tiempo el recurso se agotó terminando con el mercado, hace algunos meses descubrieron que en ese lugar se producían anteriormente esas piedras por lo que comenzaron la búsqueda, aunque nunca encontraron nada.- (esa piedra morada de la que hablaba era su preciado Corn?)

-Ese fue el regalo que escogí para ti, lo mágico no lo puedes conseguir en una tienda de chucherías de esas que dicen "tantos años de suerte si usas esto o aquello", la magia la creas tú… yo deposité en esa piedra mis mejores deseos especialmente para ti (la tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirara a la cara), quería darte algo que te ayudara a liberar los malos pensamientos y te devolviera esa linda sonrisa- (no pudo evitar sonreírle)

Kyoko había dejado de llorar ante la maravillosa historia, lo miró a los ojos y preguntó en un tono calmado -¿por que no me lo dijiste antes?-

Ren la guió hasta que quedaron sentados bajo la sombra del frondoso Sakura

-Te había contado que mi padre era mi ídolo, yo quería ser actor al igual que él… pero aquí nunca lo pude hacer, siempre me veían como el hijo de el gran kuu Hizuri, (sus ojos se nublaron un poco) la gente que me rodeaba a excepción de mis padres no sabían ni cual era mi nombre y me decían: el pequeño kuu, el hijo de Hizuri entre muchos apodos relacionados con mi padre.

-El par de trabajos que conseguí hacer era porque "querían darme la oportunidad" según ellos, cuando en realidad buscaban atraer a mi padre, pues se decía que desde que Kuu actuara, cualquier producción sería un éxito.-

-En una visita que Lory Takarada hizo a casa comentó que había visto como yo actuaba y aseguró que tenía talento, me invitó a su agencia pero mamá se negó de inmediato y papá no la pudo convencer para aceptar que yo me fuera a Japón. Los años posteriores fueron un calvario, no me sentía a gusto con nada, me veía envuelto en peleas callejeras y las personas me tenían miedo. (Kyoko lo miró sorprendida, no podía creer que su angelical Ren hubiese sido un rebelde hasta el punto de causar miedo). Así que cuando cumplí 15 años no pude aguantar las ganas de irme y lo hice, sin decirle nada a mis padres.-

-Tsuruga Ren nació dejando atrás a Kuon Hizuri y con él todo el contacto con mis padres, familiares y los pocos amigos. Al principio fue difícil ascender como actor… yo era prácticamente un don nadie y mi afán de progresar me hacía cometer grandes errores. Gracias a la ayuda de Lory Takarada pude mantenerme en el competitivo mundo del estrellato.-

-No podía contarte que era Corn sin explicarte esto que acabo de decirte, por eso decidí venir acá y aclarar las cosas con mis padres, disculparme por los años de ausencia y el sufrimiento que les causé.-

-¿ellos trataron de encontrarte?- (preguntó anonadada ante el increíble pasado que ocultó su novio durante tantos años.)

-¡por supuesto!... pero yo le pedí al presidente que sólo dijera que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, mamá desde luego no estaba conforme con eso e incluso iba a ir a Japón a traerme de vuelta, pero papá le dijo que yo era un joven con autoridad y había tomado una decisión y por más difícil que fuera, debían aceptarla. Él confiaba mucho en su amigo Lory y estaba seguro que yo iba a sobresalir dejando atrás la pesada sombra que sin querer se había postrado sobre mis hombros.

-que piensas hacer?... vivirás el resto de tu vida con una falsa identidad?- (lo miró con duda)

-kyoko… no puedo decir quien soy… eso sería el final de mi carrera…-

-¡eso no es cierto!, ¿Qué hay de todo lo que has conseguido en estos años?, las personas que te admiran no cambiarán de opinión al saber que Ren es sólo un nombre artístico, ¡has demostrado ser un excelente actor! Lo que importa es ¡lo que realmente eres!. (lo abrazó fuertemente) yo siempre estaré a tu lado, (él recostó la cabeza en su hombro) mis sentimientos por ti están intactos….te amo Kuon ( él levantó el rostro y recibió con agrado el beso cálido que ella le brindaba)

-veo que ya arreglaron las cosas- (dijo la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio que tenía a su esposo cogido del brazo)

La pareja se levantó al escuchar el sutil comentario (muy sonrojados)

-mamá, ella es kyoko, (dijo con una voz llena de orgullo) mi novia (sus labios se curvaron dejando salir esa sonrisa que mostraba la felicidad que sentía)

-mucho gusto. (Inclinó la cabeza) –¡Discúlpeme por haber salido corriendo!- (se encontraba apenada)

-¡hija!- (gritó emocionada y le dio un fuertísimo abrazo)

-Julie san- (dijo suavemente aunque estaba sorprendida ante la acción de su… suegra, apenas la conocía e incluso la había llamado hija)

-dime Okaasan, kuu me contó que a él lo llamas Otousan y si no lo haces conmigo sería injusto- (sonó como una niña caprichosa)

-O…okaa…san- (era incómodo volver a pronunciar esa palabra después de tanto tiempo)

-te vas a quedar a almorzar, cierto? (preguntó kuu)

-¡quédate! (insistió Julie)… yo cocinaré- (padre e hijo hicieron cara de que la catástrofe se acercaba)

(kyoko vio la expresión de el par de hombres y se preguntó que tan mal era que lo hacía?, ¿la cocina no era el don de toda madre?)

-pero me deja ayudarla- (contestó sin hacerlo parecer una condición)

(Kuon al ver que su mamá iba a chistar decidió intervenir ¡no soportaría otro día con esa comida!) –yo también ayudaré-

-yo no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada- (replicó kuu)

Todos cuatro fueron a la cocina, siguiendo al pie de la letra las órdenes de kyoko pues sino lo hacían era 100% seguro de que terminaría en desastre.

Kyoko observó atentamente los movimientos de Julie pero no encontró nada anormal, parecía que cocinaba igual que cualquier madre

-esto le dará el toque especial- (dijo alegremente la susodicha acercándose peligrosamente a la olla de la sopa con un frasco que contenía un líquido trasparente)

-¡espere por favor!- (kyoko alcanzó a detenerla antes de que derramara un gota de vinagre)

_**(¿No les recuerda a Akane chan de Ranma ½? XD!)**_

Kuu y kuon miraron a kyoko como diciéndole: ¡vez a que nos referíamos!

¡Por fin entendió! –es mejor este (le mostró el envase de salsa soja) le dará un sabor salado. El vinagre lo podemos dejar para la ensalada- (le dijo kyoko con su amable y dulce voz)

Julie san aceptó la sugerencia y al finalizar se dio cuenta de los excelentes resultados. La comida estaba deliciosa y se sentía tan feliz, nunca había visto a su esposo e hijo comiéndose algo preparado por ella con tantas ganas, aunque debía admitir que lo logró con la ayuda de todos, especialmente de kyoko.

-kyoko, estas en América por trabajo?- (habló kuu apenas terminó con su segundo plato de comida)

-no señor, vine a acompañar a la nieta del presidente Takarada-

-ya veo, y cuanto tiempo te quedarás?, me gustaría que la pasaras con nosotros.-

-etto…voy a estar una semana pero pasado mañana vamos a ir a Disneyland y de ahí regresamos a Japón-

-¡que buena idea! Pues vayamos todos juntos (sugirió mamá entusiasmada)

-hablaré con kouki, estoy seguro que les encantará la idea-

-usted lo conoce?- (le preguntó kyoko a kuu)

-somos amigos y Maria chan es como si fuera nuestra sobrina-

-Maria chan se pondrá muy contenta al saber que irán con nosotros-

Terminaron de almorzar y siguieron conversando

-estoy tan feliz de que mi hijo tenga una novia tan linda, te imaginas cariño como serán nuestros nietos (tomó a su esposo de las manos y se miraban a los ojos como si estuvieran perdidos en otro mudo)

-serán inteligentes, talentosos, sus bellezas superaran lo humano, el niño tendrá el porte de su padre: modesto, adorable, varonil y los hermosos ojos citrina de su madre y la niña poseerá un cabello castaño claro, heredará la dulzura, ternura e inocencia de su angelical madre además (le sonrió a julie) de tus ojos verdes como las más preciosas esmeraldas; por sus venas correrá las sangre divina de sus abuelos- (decía kuu de la misma manera que cuando tuvo que mencionar "sólo una característica" que describiera a su hijo)

Kuon y kyoko estaban estupefactos, ni ellos mismos habían imaginado como serían sus hijos, y ahora sus padres habían hecho una detallada descripción de cómo serían sus nietos.

-¿Cuándo los traerán al mundo?- (preguntaron al unísono con los ojos destellantes)

Si hubieran estado tomando algo seguramente hubieran escupido el liquido o mínimo se habrían atragantado

(muy sonrojados) –es muy pronto para pensar en eso, además kyoko tiene 18 y es muy joven para tener hijos-

-hijo, ¡es que no ves televisión! si ya es normal que desde los 16 en adelante las mujeres puedan casarse y tener hijos, además yo me casé con tu padre a los 18 y un año después naciste tú, podrían hacer lo mismo?-

-mamá, es mejor que nosotros decidamos eso- (habló en un tono serio)

-era sólo una sugerencia- (se defendió)

(Como para cambiar de tema pues sus padres se estaban pasando) -kyoko, todavía no he comprado el vestido, podríamos ir mañana para que lo escojas a tu gusto-

-de que vestido hablas, kuon?- (preguntó Julie interesada)

-el vestido que usaré en los Nihon TV´s awards, fui nominada a mejor actriz antagónica y Kuon está nominado a mejor actor protagónico-

-¡felicidades!- (dijeron los orgullosos padres)

-kyoko chan, debes verte hermosa esa noche y yo misma te ayudaré a encontrar el vestido indicado, no sabes cuantas veces he soñado con ir de shopping con mi hija-

-mamá tiene un excelente gusto, entre los dos escogeremos algo perfecto- (agregó Kuon)

-no, no no no. (Negó severamente) Si ves a la novia en vestido definitivamente traerá mala suerte, puedes acompañarnos pero mientras compramos te vas a comer un helado o hacer algo pero por nada del mundo te apareces cuando lleve puesto el vestido ¡queremos que kyoko chan se lleve el premio!-

-estás exagerando amor (intervino su esposo) esa superstición se usa cuando hablamos de un vestido de casamiento-

-cuando es la primera nominación para una actriz también se cumple y tengo hechos que lo respaldan- (dijo muy convencida de ello dejando en los presentes con la peculiar gotita de sudor)

Después de todo un día con los padres de su novio, kyoko regresó al hotel

-Maria chan ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre? ¿La pasaste bien? (preguntó kyoko al llegar a su habitación viendo que la niña estaba sentada en la cama)

-todo iba bien hasta que fuimos a conocer una señora- (dijo en un tono triste) y lo peor es que papá la invitó a Disneyland.

-te cayó mal? Acaso es como esas brujas que aparecen en los cuentos?

-no, al contrario, es amable, bonita, tendrá unos treinta y algo, su trato me hizo recordar al de mi madre y me puso muy feliz (sonrió pero luego puso una cara de dolor) además me contó que perdió a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente de tráfico, a mi me dieron ganas de llorar al ver su rostro y al final terminamos llorando ambas-

-¡pobrecita!, y porque no quieres que vaya? Si tu misma has dicho que es buena persona-

-es que es la novia de papá y me da miedo que terminen casándose y que llegue a remplazar el lugar de mi madre, (gimoteó) porqué tiene que ser tan buena? seria más fácil terminar con su relación si fuera como las anteriores novias de papá: plásticas y superficiales.

-Maria chan, (la abrazó) nadie puede reemplazar a tu mamá, Lina san es Lina san y siempre estará aquí (puso su mano en el pecho de la niña, sobre su corazón) sin embargo puedes hacer un pequeño espacio para otra persona, tu necesitas una figura maternal y tal vez la señora que conociste hoy pueda serlo, dale una oportunidad, Tanto tu papá como tú tienen derecho a formar una familia-

-¡one sama! (la abrazó fuertemente y rompió en llanto)

(para animarla) -Maria chan, sabes quien también nos acompañará? (la niña levantó el rostro)

-kuon y sus padres- (al ver que la niña no entendía le explicó a que se refería), Kuon Hizuri es el verdadero nombre de Ren Tsuruga y es el hijo de Kuu y Julie.

-quéeeee? Él es el hijo perdido de mis tíos? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- (decía sorprendida)

-así es, (y para sacarla un poco de su asombro decidió invitarla) te gustaría salir de compras mañana con nosotros?-

-¡of course! (respondió sin pensárselo, pasó las manos por sus párpados para limpiar sus lágrimas) .... …Kuon ¡que nombre tan lindo tiene mi príncipe!, (sus ojos mostraban corazoncitos) nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¡Arigatou one sama!

Al otro día fueron a recorrer los mejores centros comerciales de los Ángeles, compraron hasta más no poder y eso sí, el trió de hombres estaba cansado de cargar las bolsas y de tener que esperar a que sus amadas se decidieran por algo, se suponía que la salida era para comprar el vestido de kyoko pero… ¡que cuentos!, Julie y Maria compraron incluso más cosas que kyoko quien después de haber elegido tan aheleadlo traje no se resistió ante esa ropa tan linda aunque costosa y compró algunas, también renovó su estilo de lencería.(no volvería a pasar una pena por culpa de fresitas o algo por el estilo).

Luego que terminó esa odisea comieron en un restaurante y estuvieron hablando de lo que sería el viaje de mañana. Todos irían en el jet de Takarada y se quedarían en el mismo hotel pasando todos juntos los tres próximos días.

**Continuará**

**No sé como les pareció mi versión del pasado de Kuon, traté de atar cabos y esto fue lo que salió, espero con ansias sus reviews y por cierto ¿Qué les esperará a nuestros viajeros? Pues está vez si daré un pequeño avance.**

**Avance del último Capítulo llamado: Sólo uno**

**La piedra en el zapato o como es mencionada en el capitulo 6 "la garrapata" aparece de nuevo con sed de venganza ¿Qué se traerá entre manos? ¿Logrará su cometido?**

**Kuon le dice a kyoko: "****quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos" **

**¿Pasará lo que hemos estado esperando desde hace varios capítulos?**

**Va a estar bueno se los aseguro, espero verlos en el siguiente y por supuesto que me dejen un jugoso Review. No se lo pierdan! Habrá Lemon!**

**PD: la autora se volvió loca y adelantó el final del fic para el próximo capítulo, por suerte aún estaba cuerda cuando escribió las respuestas a los Reviews, las cuales quedaron más largas de lo habitual, mejor ne!**

nickita021: **hola, gracias por tu jugoso review, la verdad no sé al 100% si el pelo de Ren es castaño claro u oscuro, pero lo deje en claro, notarás que en los próximos capi hasta escribo que es rubio, es que cuando en el manga él se tiñe el pelo para hacer el video para julie, se lo dejan blanco y así pasa cuando en un color muy muy claro (Manga chan! ¿Porqué no eres a color?, nos evitarías estas disputas, jejejeje ya sé que es porque sale muy caro, pero seria genial **XD) **Maria chan es una encantadora niña traviesa, es como una chibi Kyoko (sabias que en otro fic que hay en esta página son disque hermanas?) tu imaginación te mandó bien, si es una madrastra y creo que ella la necesita, todos merecemos tener una figura maternal, ne!. Sobre el capi 154 Ren tampoco se queda atrás, esa pinta de BJ lo hace ver mucho mas Sexy de lo que ya es, (miro con cara de psicópata a Lory san) ¿Por qué me los dejaste de hermanos? Si tu intención era dar un empujoncito ¿por que no los aventaste? Bien lentos que si son (aunque amo ese par de tontos) ojalá pase algo que los acerque y porque no? Un beso no estaría mal (que tal que haya incesto jejejejeje, creo que ya estoy dejando volar mucho mi imaginación XD!) cuídate mucho tu también, nos vemos en el próximo, Ja ne!**

**Miyu chan:**hi! Tomodachi san, que bueno verte por aquí, sabes? Envidié un poco tus vacaciones (¡yo quiero vacaciones! *sakuraliz chan tirada en el suelo haciendo una pataleta* pero viene mi amiga naty chan y me dice, tranquila… dentro de muy poco nos darán dos semanitas de descanso. "las esperadas vacaciones de semana santa" un regalo divino. ¡Arugatou Kamisama o Megamisama! No hay porqué ser sexistas y ver a dios siempre por el lado másculino) pero me alegra que ya estés en tu casita y puedas leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario. Bye Bye, cuídate mucho Miyu chan, te mando un besote. Chu!

lupita-chan: **konnichiwa amiga, primero que todo gracias por agregarme a tu autores favoritos (ureshiii desu!) también por estar leyendo a las 2 am, y eso… porqué tan tarde? (perdona mi curiosidad) no sé porqué dices que no tienes el arte de crear historias si tu one shot está bueno y ni se diga de la otra historia que la supiste adaptar muy bien, de una u otra forma eso también es crear. He leído el profile de todos mis lectores (los que tienen cuenta claro está) y pues miro también las historias que han escrito y si conozco la serie y me atraen los personajes (como el Sasusaku) pues las leo. Porque me permite conocerlos más… etto ya voy en el capitulo 6 de tu segunda historia y déjame decirte que te tengo un poco de envidia (pero de la buena XD) es que OMG! ibas en el tercer capi y ya habías superado los 100 review (Woohh cuando yo iba en el 3 apenas tenia 6, claro que sé que la notable diferencia es por la popularidad de las series, Naruto es conocido en todo el mundo, en cambio Skip Beat! Por más pocos, sin embargo también se debe a lo buenísima que es tu historia, yo espero superar los 100 y mi corazón me dice que con lectores tan maravillosos como ustedes lo voy a lograr). Otra cosita es que cuando mencionaste lo de Kaoru dijiste que regresabas de tu clase de japonés, Que Chévere, yo siempre he querido tomar clases pero en mi ciudad no hay ningún sitio para aprenderlo, pero por eso no me he detenido, tengo varios tutoriales, juegos y demás que me ha permitido conocer el idioma aunque considero que estoy en el nivel básico aunque ya me sepa el Katakana y Hiragana me sé muy pocos Kanji. (Me podrías dar algún consejito para que sea más fácil aprenderlos?) Otra cosa que estuve pensando en esta semana es que a llave al corazón se le podría dar una tercera adaptación (es sólo una idea) que tal un KyokoxRen, ¿Qué te parece? Totalmente rechazada, descabellada, absurda, tiene probabilidades? Aunque no sé si me gustaría que Kuon tuviera ese pasado sexual de Sasuke ¡Kami! En realidad son tantas? Pero visto desde otro punto, Corn quedaría perfecto para ser Sa chan. Whoo! Me emociono sólo de imaginarlo… jejejej! Xo!**

**Y algo más sólo por curiosidad ¿Cuántos años tienes? Algo me dice que somos de la misma edad o por lo menos cerca. Te mando un abrazo, me gustaría que me respondieras a todo lo que te dije (si quieres contarme) cuídate! Espero que nos veamos pronto o nos leamos o como sea, la idea se entiende! Chaito, que estés bien.**

Scorpion25Akuma: **hi! senpai, (puedes creer que me di una ducha para lidiar con el calor infernal de mi pieza y estar fresca como una lechuga ahora que voy a romper el record del respuesta más larga a un Review? Empecemos: yo dije que era un capi de relleno porque la primera persona que lo leyó (mi mejor amiga Natalia) dijo disfrazando las palabras que era aburrido y que no pasaba nada (pues hasta la entiendo porque ella no tiene ni idea de los personajes y sólo conoce una parte de este fic, así que creo que el 60% de un capi donde no haya lemon no lo asimila muy bien y por lo tanto no le gusta, sin embargo me gusta tener una opinión ajena (ella me deja review haciéndose llamar Pucho, si has llegado a leerlos verás que son un poco raros, raro no seria la palabra sino deferentes a los que me deja alguien que conoce Skip Beat. **

**Sigamos, no hice que kyoko se encontrara con Sho después del viaje de Ren porque es casi lo mismo que pasa en el fic Eres mi vida (no se si lo conoces, hace rato yo le recomendé a la autora tu fic pero no sé si lo leyó, el de ella está bueno aunque es algo lacónico, en la ultima actualización dejó a kyoko embarazada, aparte de que hay otras cosas como que kyoko es nieta de lory, hermana de Maria, lo único malo es que no me ha contestado mis últimos dos reviews y no sé por qué)**

**Pasando al otro capi, tengo que aceptarlo "soy una traviesa" y quería que el asuntito de los padres de Kuon se resolviera antes del gran suceso de próximo capi, y que mejor que en otro país, lástima que no le pude dar la adaptación para que fuera en Francia, (el país de los enamorados, vino, moda, torre Eiffel "sakuraliz chan escapa momentáneamente a su mundo onírico")**

"**ya aterricé" Espero que te haya gustado mi versión del pasado de Kuon y hasta el origen de Corn, y estate tranquila que no voy a matar a ningún personaje (fue una idea rechazada no más de escucharla) ¡jamás lo haría! Tal vez un accidente, aunque en realidad no creo que haga algo de ese estilo.**

**Mi sensei de español es así como la tuya, no le gusta que se le mencione muerte en nada o lo trágico. ¿Entonces por qué cuando dejan la tarea dicen? El escrito es de tema libre! (irónico no? Si es de lo que uno quiere escribir) y violencia y muerte es lo que uno ve todos los días en las noticias, es el pan de cada día, ¿entonces por qué tanto escándalo? **

**Tomaré tu consejo y dejaré de pensar en el final, y también no me embrollaré la cabeza con que tienen que ser los capítulos que había previsto, escribiré y escribiré a ver que sale.**

**(154) Uhhhhh Dios mio! Esa pinta le queda súper y ni se diga de lo sexy que se ve Ren. Ojalá Cupido Lory san los ponga en situaciones bien comprometedoras (risa pervertida) me gustaría que Adashi san escribiera algo al respecto (pero no sé si se le ocurrió la idea y pues ni modo de que la leyera aquí porque lamentablemente no lee este fic. Confieso que me encantaría tenerla entre mis lectoras) esa espera por el nuevo capi se me hace tan larga (hiper suspiro) tanto del manga, de los fic que me gustan, de la segunda temporada que hace rato nos la están envolatando ¡kamisama! Por qué no tienes consideración de nosotros los fans?**

Gracias por aclararme la duda de los días que estará kyoko con el idiota de Sho, ya quiero que regrese para que pase la semanita con Ren, van a haber cosas picosas o con mucho jugo de limón? (mirada pervertida) espero que sí, y también que haya un avance o al menos que aumenten esas ganas entre ellos. *abro mis ojos como platos y grito* ¿Cómo que menos de treinta? La idea me gusta en parte porque amo los fics largos como los tuyos, pero al ritmo de tu publicación (disculpa si soy un poco dura) eso va a tardar por lo menos un año si no es que más, te confieso que antes yo no leía fics en progress, porque odio esperar y quedarme en suspenso, incluso me estaba leyendo un fic buenísimo (Rosa de Sangre) estaba súper entusiasmada porque eran como 500 paginas y pues imaginé que ya estaba completo (yo no me fijaba detalladamente en lo del fic, solo leía la categoría y la sipnosis) cuando dije va a acabar (precisamente los personajes acababan de hacer el amor Yuuki x Kaname después de varios jugosos intentos) me encuentro con un continuará, así que lo dejé hasta que ese estatus dijera Complete (que fue apenas este mes que terminó con 752 pag, "el fic mas largo que he leído") créeme que si no fuera porque he establecido una comunicación muy chévere contigo, también habría dejado ya el fic trabajos forzados, no me volverías a ver sino dentro de varios meses donde ya hubiera avanzado una parte considerada. Sin embargo al yo seguir con mi fic hace que esté pendiente de los tuyos, y así nos tengas a nosotros lo lectores por mucho tiempo no te dejaré de leer y de comentar. I Promese. Estaré esperando ansiosa tus actualizaciones, y ese lemon que sé que va a estar buenísimo.

Etto, onee chan! vi tu mensaje y me preguntabas por mi actualización, senpai, siempre son los viernes a más tardar sábado. Pero me alegra mucho saber que estas ansiosa por leerlo. Yo también me divertí con lo del bigote de Ren, Pero estoy de acuerdo con Kyoko ¡no le luce para nada! jajaja Xo!

Vuelvo y te deseo un feliz cumpleaños, espero que la pases súper, que estés llena de regalos y bendiciones y por supuesto que cumplas muchos más. Te mando un beso, un abrazo y un pastel imaginario multicolor con una linda velita encendida. Matta ne, Akuma san!

Sakura-chan: **hola tocaya san, me alegra que te hayan encantado mis anécdotas, las puse para que se rieran un rato y yo me divertí mucho escribiéndolas. Te entiendo cuando dices lo de tus amigas, de mi grupo soy a la única que le gusta el anime/ manga y cuando comencé en este maravilloso mundo sentía la necesidad imparable de comentar sobre lo chévere que eran, sin embargo las charlas eran unilaterales y casi no me entendían, por lo tanto me aburrí de hablar con ellas sobre esos temas. Pero yo no me considero rara y creo que ellas a mi tampoco, siento que se asombran con todas las cosas que hago y hasta les gusta que sea diferente del resto porque conmigo aprenden cosas nuevas y muy interesantes. **

**Gracias por sacer un ratico de tu tiempo para leer esto, ¿por qué tienen que existir las tareas? Deberíamos hacer todo en el colegio y llegar a la casa a descansar, leer, estudiar entre otras cosas más productivas (claro que a veces son necesarios los ejercicios de mate o quimik para repasar) pero en realidad hay unas tareas tan absurdas que ni siquiera merecen que uno saque un poco de tiempo para llenar el cuaderno. No vayas a creer que soy de las que no les gusta el estudio al contrario pienso que es my importante y en ocasiones nos toca volvernos autodidactas porque lastimosamente la educación pública, que debería ser la mejor! tiene muchas fallas. (hablo por mi país)**

**Sakura chan perdona que me salí un poco de tema… pero bueno… espero verte en los próximos capítulos. Ja ne!**

vMizuki: **hola tomodachi san,** **arigatou gozaimasu por las felicitaciones adelantadas, Ojalá sea como dices, eso de que la suerte me llegue desde los primeros segundos del dia.**

**etto… por curiosidad, que le ves al Beagle que te parece más lindo que Ren? Lo dices por la apariencia física o por la forma de ser (mi cerebro no lo capta) pero bueno… son tus gustos y no estoy de acuerdo en que queda bastante bien a su lado, para mi es perfecta para Cain heel. (siiiii lo sé, soy obstinafa. Jajaja) Me reí mucho con lo de mudo y tieso, jajajaja es la primera vez que lo vemos así. Creo que voy a seguir comentando sobre los capis de skip beat! Eso ha dado pie a que se den los jugosos Reviews, y es chévere por que todos compartimos esas ganas de querer saber en que continuará. En serio usarías un piercing? "te veo con ojos de no creerlo" (en mi imaginación te vi usando esa pinta) Wohu! Sin palabras, seria súper ese cosplay ¡hasta a mi me entran ganas de usarlo!.ehh? XD!**

**Un camino fácil es lo que no les espera a esos dos, sin embargo aquí son los protagonistas y las cosas al final se vuelcan a su favor, pero no sin antes dejar sus estragos.**

**Lo de mi amiga fue gracioso, sabes quien fue? La chica que se acercó a nosotras el día del Jean day, cuando estábamos en nuestra constructiva charla. No es aquella que cuenta con una verborrea excelsa y que se sentó con nosotras. En estos días te la muestro. Ella es muy chévere y siempre nos está haciendo reir arremedando a los profes o contándonos cosas unas picosas, otras no tanto y por cierto, ella no las ACTUA con pelos y señales. Jajaja! **

**Sabes desde hace rato he querido invitarlas (a ti y a Ivon) a mi casa para que comamos ramen con palillos, hablemos de anime, toquemos piano, cantemos, aprendamos japonés o hagamos cosas por el estilo (ustedes dos son las únicas chicas que comparten estos gusto y me encantaría que nos reuniéramos de vez en cuando) es que en el cole se me olvida mencionarlo, ya que mis visitas a su salón casi siempre son fugaces. Pero si no me acuerdo dile a Ivon chan y lo planeamos para un día de estos. OK?**

**Bueno esto es lo que tenia para decirte, gracias por tu review y espero que los siguientes sean igual de jugosos. jejejeje! Matta ne!**

**By sakuraliz**


	13. Sólo uno

**Hello Everybody, ¡Quién iba a pensar que esto acabaría en el capi 13!, ¡Ni yo! Pero bueno…**

**Etto… la semana pasada me fijé en todas las opciones que tiene uno en la cuenta de fanfiction y mire la casillita de "Traffic" y Oh! Dios! Te muestra todo lo relacionado con las visitas de tu historia, tu profile, puedes saber cuantas personas han leído y de que países son, y te lo muestra en un detallado diagrama de barras que puedes organizarlo según la fecha, el mes, el capitulo. ¡Sugoi! me dice que más de 600 personas le han dado clic a mi historia y muestra que hay hasta de estados unidos, Rusia, Brazil, entre otros países que no son de habla hispana. **

**Ahora yo me pregunto, ¿por qué tengo tan poquitos reviews? (considerando el # de lectores) acaso no les gusta? No tienen tiempo? Doushite? Sólo es darle clic a la barrita de color verde que aparece al final de cada capi y escribir lo que piensan, así sea un OMG! Estaré feliz de recibirlo. ¡Chicos y chicas que leen esto, Saben que su opinión es importantísima!**

**Mina san, hay algo que leí en estos días que me gustaría compartirlo con ustedes (lo tomé prestado del profile de Avigail-Natsumi) Ella escribió que si nos gustaba lo pusiéramos en nuestro profile pero es que la actualización del mío quedó muy larga (si quieren conocer más acerca de mi, los invito a darse una pasadita por ahí) sin embargo quería mostrárselos. (Está al final de capi, Es algo que los va a hacer sonreir ^_^)**

**Con respecto al capi, el 90% es lemon y pues a los que no les gusta sálteselo (aunque sinceramente no quiero que se lo pierdan, se puede decir que es el lemon más importante de este fic XD!) etto… mi amiga Naty chan me recomendó la canción "mi primera vez" de Ricardo Arjona para que me diera unas ideas para el capi, (no este) sin embargo la canción se presta perfectamente para este, cuando la escuché, me pareció que era exactamente lo que pensaría Ren en ESE momento. De todas formas este capi yo ya lo había escrito desde hace uhhhhhh, y no me basé en la canción, pero la traigo a colación por el hecho de lo que dice y lo que escribí es en cierto modo parecido. **

**¡Espero que disfruten al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo! Si pueden escuchar la canción seria genial. Y sin más que decir ¡Aquí vamos!**

**Capítulo 13 **

**«****Sólo uno****»**

El viaje no duró ni una hora puesto que Anaheim está en el estado de california, llegaron al lujoso hotel y pidieron tres habitaciones, una para Kuu y Julie, otra para Kyoko y Ren y la última para Kuoki, Nakumi (la novia de Takarada) y Maria.

Dejaron sus maletas y se fueron hacia Disneyland en la camioneta que alquilaron en el hotel.

El mundo es un pañuelo, (pensó una mujer rubia que veía a la alegre familia paseando por Magic Kingdom) puedo reconocer a esa mocosa pero el hombre con el que va de la mano… es (tratando de reconocerlo)… Tsuruga Ren!…(abriendo los ojos de par en par. …… se tinturó el pelo?…..(una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro) No piensen que me he olvidado de ustedes dos. (Se acercó a la pareja escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos) si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tu misma (sacó su cámara y tomó varias fotos, enfocando muy bien la cara de ambos y para su suerte pudo tomar una en la que se dieron un beso)

-¿What are you doing Alice?- (la chica dio un brinco al escuchar la voz de su novio)

-¡nothing!, (respondió nerviosa). Baby, can we return at hotel?, I need do something.

-are you ok?- (le preguntó el apuesto hombre pelinegro algo preocupado)

-Yes, I´m ok, ¡Let´s go!- (no dejó que el chico refutara, lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró consigo)

Apenas llegó al hotel sacó su lapto y subió las fotos a internet (cogió su celular)

-buenas días inepto- (llamó al periodista que había contratado hace ya bastante tiempo para que espiara a Kyoko y a Ren en Tokio y que nunca le mostró resultados)

-buenas noches, Alice san- (sabía perfectamente quien era la única mujer en el mundo que podía saludar de esa forma)

-en estos momentos te estoy enviando las fotos que tu nunca me pudiste conseguir y espero que sigas al pie de la letra mis órdenes, necesito que las difundas en todos los medios posibles, y escribas palabra por palabra lo que te voy a decir………….-

(El joven anotó todo lo que la mujer le dictaba) –pero Alice san, esto es cierto? Podrían demandarnos por calumnia- (le dijo preocupado)

-y es que tu vas a ser tan idiota de decir tu nombre o el mío, ¡piensa de una vez por todas!, si todo sale como espero, recibirás una jugosa recompensa.- (colgó)

-¡Kuon!- (dijo sonrojada y mirando hacia todos lados nerviosa ante el beso que su novio le robó)

-tranquila amor, aquí es normal que la parejas se besen en público- (dijo sin preocuparse)

-pero no lo hagas, me da mucha vergüenza-

-esta bien, (se inclinó para susurrar en su oído en un tono seductor) –pero esta noche tendrás que recompensarme-

-¡one san! (gritó Maria chan llevándose la atención de la pareja) –Montemos en eso-(señalando la montaña rusa muy emocionada)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Todo fue maravilloso sin duda el mejor paseo de su vida, lo que más le gusto fue "**Princess fantasy faire**: where happily ever after happens every day", claro que también veía con ojos destellante a los personajes de Disney desfilando, en especial cuando pasó cenicienta, blancanieves, la bella durmiente y las demás princesas acompañadas de sus apuestos príncipes. En un momento hasta escapó a ese mundo onírico que tanto le gustaba visitar en el cual se vio luciendo un hermoso vestido de corsé, su cabello ondulado llegándole hasta las caderas decorado con una linda tiara plateada y a lo lejos atravesando el extenso campo de flores venia su príncipe Kuon montado en un caballo blanco, acercándose poco a poco a la princesa kyoko, el atractivo jinete se arrodilla y toma la mano de la doncella dándole un sutil beso. Si no fuera porqué Maria la llamó, quien sabe cuanto tiempo habría estado perdida en el mundo de los sueños.

Las atracciones mecánicas por supuesto no se hicieron esperar, montaron en todo lo que alcanzaron, que fue poco debido a que para conocer completamente uno de esos inmensos parques necesitas mínimo tres días, por suerte a ellos le quedaban todavía dos, que disfrutarían al máximo.

Podría decir que era el único paseo que podía agregar a su lista como "familiar", aunque no hubieran lazos sanguíneos esa se había convertido en su nueva familia, tenia un novio maravilloso, unos suegros que la querían como una hija y su adorada imouto chan.

Regresaron al hotel después de un día de mucha diversión, habían cenado con comida rápida pues ni hambre tenían debido a que después del almuerzo se la pasaron comiendo chucherías en los puestos ambulantes. Ahora emprendieron rumbo a las elegantes habitaciones que habían reservado cada cual a su gusto. (Por cierto, Kuon había escogido una bien alejada de sus padres y de la pequeña Maria, quería pasar a solas con su novia, sin terceros interrumpiendo)

(En frente de la habitación, Kuon sostenía a kyoko de la cintura) –Te tengo una sorpresa- (las manos de él cubrieron sus ojos)

(Escuchó la puerta abrirse y su novio le indicó que diera unos pasos al frente)

(Se quedó sin palabras cuando él quitó las manos que cubrían su vista) La amplia cama de tendidos blancos como la nieve estaba cubierta por pétalos rosados, la luz era tenue pero suficiente para iluminar la habitación y distinguirse entre las sombras, una suave y armoniosa melodía instrumental cubría el silencio de la noche.

-quiero hacer contigo lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos- (la voz de kuon sonó mas gruesa de lo normal y reflejaba sinceridad. Ella lo era todo para él y quería que fuera suya en cuerpo y alma)

La apacible voz hizo que mirará al dueño de esas palabras. La manera en que le había dicho que quería hacerle el amor y sin un rastro de lujuria en su mirada, sólo franqueza, le mostraba que él la quería y necesitaba tanto como ella a él, (acarició con la palma de su mano la mejilla de Kuon), ¡Dios! Extrañaba sus caricias, Deseaba esos apasionantes besos, nada le impedía entregarse al hombre que amaba, esta vez no permitiría que su cerebro mandara, se dejaría llevar por lo que le dictara su corazón. –kuon- (dijo como un susurro) –quiero ser tuya y que seas mío, hoy y siempre- (dejó a vergüenza encerrada en la cárcel de sus emociones y soltó las riendas de su cuerpo al amor y la locura)

Tomó su fino rostro en sus manos y posó sus labios contra los suyos, suaves, cálidos, delicados, la había besado tantas veces, pero por primera vez sentía que era si mismo, no ocultaba nada y podía mostrarse sin la máscara que ocultó su rostro por más de 10 años. Estaba un poco nervioso, quería que esta noche fuera especial para ambos, daba igual hasta donde llegaran lo importante era sentirse piel a piel, cuerpo a cuerpo, alma a alma y si experimentarían lo que es hacer el amor con plenitud seria un regalo mutuo.

Los labios se rozaron con calma salpicándose de pequeños besos. Las caricias de sus bocas se alteraban con sonrisas cómplices de su amor. Se exploraron con lentitud, saboreando cada segundo tornando el beso profundo. Las lenguas empezaron un baile de seducción y deseo que los fue llevando a un mar de sensaciones, caminaron sin romper el beso hasta toparse con la suave cama, sus lenguas se enredaron, lamieron y mordisquearon, lentamente fueron cayendo sobre el colchón que parecía una nube de algodón haciéndolos sentir que estaban apunto de conocer el cielo.

Kuon apoyó su peso en sus brazos y separó sus labios de los de ella, abriendo lentamente los ojos, observó que sus delicados labios estaban más rozados de lo normal y sus mejillas las cubría el típico y adorable tono carmesí. –te amo- fue lo que dijo haciendo que la respiración producida chocara contra su cuello, empezó un recorrido de húmedos besos contra el lóbulo de su oreja bajando por su hombro, devolviéndose a la clavícula. Los primeros gemidos de la noche fueron emitidos casi inaudibles.

Ella abrió las piernas permitiéndole a él acomodarse entre ellas, la temperatura de sus cuerpos era directamente proporcional a cada caricia recibida, por lo tanto a esas alturas sentían que la ropa no era más que un estorbo.

Kuon enterró su rostro entre sus pechos por unos instantes para luego descender hasta su ombligo levantando la tela, haciendo pequeñas cosquillas con sus cálidos labios, terminó de sacar la blusa dejándola en un sensual sostén negro. (Sonrío para si mismo recordando el anterior conjunto de fresitas, le gustó; no podía negarlo… pero este… lo volvía loco)

Sentía que su boca se le hacía agua y su entrepierna reaccionaba ante la beldad de su novia, mordió uno de sus senos por encima de la tela que los cubría impidiéndole sentirse satisfecho, no se molestó en desabrochar la prenda, simplemente la subió dejando libre sus esbeltos y suaves pechos, hizo lo mismo de hace unos instantes y calmó esa sed al sentir el pezón endurecerse contra su lengua, kyoko arqueó la espalda como si hubiera recibido una descarga, sus caderas chocaron con las de él notando su excitación contra la de ella, aumentando el ardor que sentía en su intimidad, él seguía con caricias rápidas que alternaban de un pezón a otro, mordisqueándolos, saboreándolos, deleitándose con sus gemidos.

En busca de una mejor posición para quitarle definitivamente la prenda y que no le costara tanto como la vez anterior la giró encima suyo pasando ambas manos por su espalda, en menos de un segundo terminó con su cometido.

Ella levantó la parte superior de su cuerpo apoyándose en la palma de sus manos y él aprovechó esa vista para masajear ambos pechos al mismo tiempo, apretando sus pezones entre sus dedos, kyoko sentía que los brazos que sostenían su cuerpo le temblaban y terminó cayendo derrumbada en ese fuerte pecho cubierto por una delgada camisa que le permitía percibir su musculatura.

Su abdomen y tórax subían y bajaban con cada respiración, kyoko subió su rostro hasta encontrarse con el de él, sus labios fueron atraídos como dos imanes de polos opuestos haciéndolos comenzar un famélico beso. Entre tantas caricias que hacia por su espalda desnuda, pasó su mano por sus nalgas buscando la cremallera de su falda ¡eureka! No dudo en bajarla y deslizar la prenda por sus piernas.

Kyoko se sintió en desventaja, ella estaba en pantis mientras él se encontraba completamente vestido, se sentó en sus caderas pasando una pierna a cada lado y notó algo caliente directamente en su feminidad, esto envió electrochoques por su cuerpo e intuitivamente hizo un pequeño vaivén junto a él que levantó sus caderas, pero se acordó de cual era su tarea e ignoró parcialmente la sensación de que era lo que la rozaba, mientras devoraba su boca con febriles besos iba guiando su mano acariciando su torso, pasó por sus tetillas y no pudo resistir el deseo de sentirlas en su boca, con la ayuda de él se deshizo de su camisa procediendo a lamer sus desnudo pecho, podía escuchar que su corazón latía descontrolado seguramente como estaba el de ella, bajó por su estómago y jugueteó en su ombligo un rato. Se detuvo y preguntó con una voz envuelta entre timidez y duda.

-puedo… quitártelos?- (indecisa, refiriéndose a sus pantalones)

Kuon se sorprendió ante su pregunta pero con una voz cálida le respondió

-puedes hacer lo que quieras, mi princesa-

kyoko se sonrojó más de lo que estaba (si es que era posible), le encantaba que la llamara así y más con ese tono que podría derretir un glaciar. Tomó una bocanada de aire, exhaló y pasó su mano por la zona abultada, kuon soltó un leve jadeo.

¡Dios! Ahí escondido estaba lo que hace unos días tocó en el baño, ésta vez quería verlo, memorizar cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de Kuon. Desabotonó el jean y bajó la cremallera, permitiéndole ver un poco los bóxer azul oscuros, muy consiente de que sus manos rozaban aquel bulto con cada gesto. Se quedó un rato sin hacer nada ¿debía bajar el pantalón junto con el bóxer o pieza por pieza? ¡Kuso! ¿por qué no existía un manual o algo que le ayudara a las principiantes? ¡Si lo hay!, lo que pasa es que siempre te daba miedo y hasta asco ver esa clase de cosas (había una batalla mental en su cabeza)

-kyo…ko- (dijo algo apenado)… yo lo hago (hizo el intento de levantarse)

-¡quieto! Kuon Hizuri (parecía una orden al estilo de ¡manos arriba! Apuntando con una pistola).

El peli castaño abrió los ojos como platos ante esa instantánea respuesta pero no refutó, se tumbó en la cama de nuevo. Sintió como sus inexpertas manos lo tocaban tratando de bajar los pantalones, levantó las caderas y ella terminó de sacarlos dejándolo en unos provocativos e hinchados bóxers.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y de un tirón bajó la última prenda, movió lentamente su mano tanteando lo que tocaba… esas eran sus perfectas abdominales, su ombligo y un poco más abajo encontró a su objetivo, cerró instantáneamente su mano alrededor de la longitud dura y caliente sin darse cuenta que lo había hecho con mucha fuerza, él soltó un sonoro gemido.

¡Valor kyoko! Abre los ojos. ¡Esto fue idea tuya! (Sostenía el palpitante miembro en sus manos) uno, dos, tres. Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus ojos amenazaban con salirse de sus órbitas ¡Madre santa!

Kuon vio la cara atónita de su novia, sentía que su cuerpo le ardía, parecía que se estuviera quemando en vida, ella sólo lo sostenía sin ningún movimiento, su erección latía cada vez más excitada.

Kyoko entre tanto asombro hecho un vistazo hacia el rostro de Kuon, tenía los ojos cerrados pero sus mejillas ardían como si las hubieran acercado a una estufa. El saber que no la estaba viendo le dio algo de confianza y bajó su mirada y recorrió su intimidad con los dedos, cuando llegó a la punta pudo sentir que la superficie era mas lisa y suave a diferencia del resto, trazó pequeños círculos con el pulgar, una gota brotó y kyoko pasó sus dedos untándolos con aquel espeso y viscoso líquido, cerró nuevamente su mano y descendió. Kuon gimió con más fuerza haciéndola entender que estaba bien y que quería que siguiera.

Bajó y subió lentamente su mano, parecía como si la piel se moviese sobre su dureza. Al ver al hombre que amaba estremecerse bajo su tacto hizo que aumentara su ritmo hipnotizada ante sus gemidos, él empujó sus caderas hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que ella bajaba por su longitud, no iba a aguantar más, su erección latía descontrolada y su cuerpo fue invadido por una violenta ola de placer, acabó derrumbándose sobre las sábanas.

Lamió el líquido caliente que quedó en sus manos, aunque era un sabor extraño le gustaba, la sensación de sentirlo resbalar por su garganta era adictiva…placentera… eso era su esencia y no tenia por qué desagradarle. Pudo ver que su miembro redujo bastante su tamaño después de expulsar ese líquido. Se recostó encima de él escuchando su corazón. –te gustó?- (preguntó insegura)

-mas que eso…me encantó (su voz sonaba ronca y varonil mezclada con la respiración agitada)… cuando retomó sus fuerzas giró acomodándola debajo de su cuerpo apoyándose en sus brazos para no aplastarla –me vuelves loco…- (Dijo en un tono seductor) le regaló una sonrisa lasciva antes de comenzar con su juego.

Invadió su boca profundamente mientras sus manos recorrían el par de uniformes senos, no quería parar el beso necesitaba atrapar cada gemido de ella en su boca. Terminaron quedando de lado, él deslizó una mano por sus piernas llegando a sus glúteos, apretujó uno de ellos libre de toda tela, escabulló su mano entre la estrecha zona que separaba su nalgas y llegó al lugar aclamado, el beso era interrumpido por jadeos constantes causados por el movimiento superficial de ascenso y descenso que él hacia sobre sus humedecidos pliegues.

-Ku..on- (su voz se mezclaba con los gemidos haciéndola sonar endemoniadamente sexy)

Sentía que su entrepierna estaba retomando energía para lo que venía, aunque aún era temprano, primero debía probar la zona que en esos momentos había sido asignada a sus dedos. Dejando el lento martirio le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, pasó los dedos humedecidos por su cuello dejando un rastro hasta por debajo del ombligo, luego siguió ese mismo recorrido con su boca haciéndolo desear más de ese exquisito sabor.

Kyoko parpadeó desconcertada, kuon tenía peligrosamente el rostro sobre su intimidad, (vergüenza escapó de la cárcel y le dio la mano a locura) por suerte su última prenda la cubría. Sintió que la frente de él se apoyaba contra su ingle y el borde de sus pantis fue tomado en sus dientes en medio de algo que parecía un rugido. Instintivamente levantó las caderas permitiéndole deslizar el único obstáculo que impedía su completa desnudez.

La miró anonadado, jamás se cansaría de ver su beldad y esta vez como Dios la trajo al mundo. Antes de que incomodara con su escrutinio, acarició la parte interna de sus muslos con un suave roce, primero con sus manos y luego con sus labios.

Ella estaba avergonzada y sentía que en cualquier momento se evaporaría pues su sangre estaba hirviendo sin control, en acto reflejo rejuntó sus piernas aunque esa sensación de sentir sus manos y labios tan ceca de su punto débil le pedía a gritos que no lo hiciera.

Él hizo que su dedo medio se escabullera en el estrecho espacio, lo deslizó lentamente tocando su punto erógeno.

Su cuerpo se estremecía con cada contacto, fue cediendo y sin darse cuenta abrió un poco las piernas.

Estaba completamente expuesta, podía verla, tocarla, probarla…delicadamente separó más sus piernas y llevó su cara a la superficie cálida y humedecida. Pasó su lengua dando una tímida probada, era la primera vez que le hacia eso a una mujer y no sabía exactamente como hacerlo. Pero tampoco era idiota como para desconocer los usos picosos de la lengua.

Kyoko gimió como nunca ante esa exorbitante caricia, había sido sólo un segundo pero había provocado infinitas chispas de placer que permanecían en su ser. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando él pasó de nuevo su lengua por aquella zona.

Más confiado porque sabía que le había gustado, jugueteó con aquel punto que resaltaba entre sus pliegues, su lengua aleteaba fervientemente e intercambiaba con movimientos de ascenso y descenso, introdujo dos dedos por la zona resbaladiza sintiendo como sus paredes hacían presión contra ellos. El pensar que posteriormente su miembro recibiría ese deliciosos trato, hizo que su excitación aumentara notablemente.

Su mente había dejado de pensar, estaba perdida en un profundo pozo de placer del cual no quería salir. Sus jadeos eran incontrolables y sus gemidos cada vez más sonoros.

El baile frenético entre dedos entrando y saliendo que alternaban con el de lengua introdujendose en el pequeño agujero; agilizaba el fin de la exquisita tortura.

Por segunda vez en su vida sintió que todas las sensaciones se mezclaban en una sola, liberando su esencia directamente en la boca del príncipe hada.

Kuon bebió de un sólo sorbo ese exótico elixir y lamió los restos sin desperdiciar ni una gota, ese sabor le encantaba y era más delicioso tomarlo directamente.

Él se sentó al lado del cuerpo desnudo de ella, una suave capa de fino sudor la cubría haciéndola ver más hermosa y sexy. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sus jadeos iban disminuyendo. Se inclinó para ver de cerca su rostro

Ella fue abriendo los ojos, al principio estaban borrosos pero luego se aclararon viendo al poseedor de ese par de perlas esmeraldas y alcanzó anotar que tenían un brillo diferente…estaba … nervioso?....

¡Vamos! ¡Es sólo una pregunta!…(se decía así mismo) (cuando reunió un poco de valor y coraje pudo decirle) -kyoko…¿quieres… hacer el amor conmigo?-

Su cabeza no dejó espacio para la duda ni el miedo, sólo existía el deseo, el amor y las ganas de saber que significaban experimentalmente esas palabras….-si,…quiero..que hagamos el amor….-

Él le dio un beso en los labios como muestra de agradecimiento por su permiso, se sentía alagado y feliz de permitirle ser su primer hombre y no es que fuera egoísta pero le encantaría ser también el último. Se separó de sus labios y buscó en la mesita de noche un paquetico plateado, lo rasgó y se puso el objeto hecho de latex.

Él se acomodó encima de ella, atrapándola en un cálido beso que luego se volvió feroz y profundo.

Kyoko puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros, podía sentir su masculinidad encima de su pubis y algo la hacía desear que esa parte caliente entrara en ella. Abrió tímidamente sus piernas y gimió al notar la punta de su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad.

-si… quieres que me… detenga… (Ella puso un dedo en su boca sellando sus palabras)

-hazlo… estoy segura- (dijo anticipándose a su próxima pregunta)

Las piernas de ella se cerraron alrededor de sus caderas, Kuon empujó un poco deslizándose lentamente, sintiendo que su virgen intimidad cedía ante ese extraño. Ella jadeó al notar toda esa anchura entrando naturalmente, sin ningún problema….pasó sus manos por la amplia espalda aruñando sutilmente…

Esa barrera tangible detuvo su paso, retrocedió un poco (a pesar de haber entrado sólo unos centímetros el diminuto roce hizo que su cuerpo temblara haciéndolo querer sentirla por completo)

-kuon… (su voz le decía que lo deseaba, lo quería, lo necesitaba)

Empujó fuertemente sus caderas y cautivó el pequeño grito de dolor en su boca ignorando totalmente la uñas enterradas en su espalda.

Sentía un leve ardor en su intimidad, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos ante la sensación de tener a su amado en su interior

El beso se mantuvo y lentamente él balanceó sus caderas hacia atrás y las devolvió empujándolas hacia delante, esta vez el recorrido fue completo y ambos jadearon al unísono.

Kyoko sentía que el dolor era apaciguado por la corriente profunda de placer que la recorría, gimió fuertemente cuando sus embates se hicieron más continuos aunque algo lentos. Devoró su boca al igual que él hizo con la suya, abrió su corazón tanto como su alma, enviándole infinitas olas de amor profundo y pasión desenfrenada.

Podían sentir sus respiraciones agitadas, sus sonoros gemidos, el inmenso calor que los cobijaba, sus corazones bombeando al mismo compás, unidos, sintiéndose sólo uno.

El vaivén de sus caderas se volvió más rápido, el cuerpo de ella se apretó alrededor de él, poseyéndolo, arrancándole un tremendo gemido mientras las gratificantes olas del orgasmo se apoderaban de sus cuerpos, tensándoles los músculos y posteriormente haciéndoles sentir el más brutal alivio que hubieran experimentado, dejando ceder sus cuerpos ante el placer, contorsionándose, derramándose……

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban salió de su cuerpo y se recostó al lado de ella abrazándola, sus respiraciones tardaron un poco en normalizarse, pero él con apacible voz pudo decirle: -….supe que era el amor…cuando te conocí… - (sin darle vueltas al asunto dejó salir lo que había en lo profundo de su corazón y que no había encontrado la ocasión indicada para decirlo, pero ahora lo había confirmado… por ella conoció que era el verdadero amor, ahora era consiente del significado de ese sentimiento intenso que da la unión con otro ser)

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con su mirada fija, esas palabras que había pronunciado eran las mismas que vagaban por su mente…siempre estuvo equivocada con respecto a ese sentimiento y hasta quiso olvidarse, decía que el amor no era para ella y llegó a los extremos de llamarlo la mayor estupidez, sin embargo encontró a alguien que le enseñó que el amor es y seguirá siendo el ingrediente esencial de la felicidad.

(Kuon pasó una mano por su rostro apartando delicadamente los rebeldes mechones)

-te amo- (dijeron al unísono y retomaron un beso cálido, suave, repleto de felicidad y amor).

**FIN**

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ººº**

**ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?, mentiras…….. Esto continúa**

**¿Creyeron que era el fin? Claro que no! Aún faltan unos capítulos para que esta historia acabe. (Gomen por la bromita, aunque estoy segura que la mayoría no lo tomó enserio puesto que en capítulos anteriores ya les había adelantado cuantos capítulos iban a ser). Es que se me pasó decirles que era el fin pero de temporada. (ya conocen que Liz chan es algo despistada)**

**Viene Honey senpai con su conejito y me dice: **_**sakuraliz chan, no sabía que los fics tuvieran temporadas**_** y yo le respondo, **_**pues si los mangas y el anime las tienen ¿porqué no los fics?**_** Y con lo que acabaron de leer termina la primera temporada de ****"****supe que era el amor cuando te conocí****" , si me preguntan si tenía planeado hacerlo así, (muevo mi cabeza a los lados en forma de negación) **_**iie! Mina san!**_** Apenas se me ocurrió después de la publicación del 12. Ya saben… yo y mis locas ideas.**

**Ahora sí con respecto al capi… ¡POR FIN LO HICIERON! ¿Cómo les pareció? Fue como lo esperaban?, como lo habían imaginado? Fue la primera vez de ambos, desde la perspectiva "hacer el amor" como dice la canción XD!.**

**Kyoko chan, estuvo muy bien eso que le dejaras las riendas de tu corazón a la locura, ya sabes que ella es la madre de las pasiones humanas. XD!**

**Quise que fuera tierno, algo muy especial….porque ya saben: este fic es "**_**romance de principio a fin, con un toque de humor, una pizca de drama y un desliz de lemon". XD!**_

**Espero con ansias sus cometarios… honto!, honto! *miro con ojitos de borrego* De verdad espero que sean muchos.**

**¡kudasai mina san! ¡Reviews Onegai! ****^_^ ¡atashi ga daisuki!**

**Ustedes saben que cuando hay fin de temporada hay que esperar un rato para que salga la nueva (hasta ahora yo les he traído un nuevo capitulo cada semana sin falta XD!) y pues también me voy a tomar un tiempito que dependerá de ustedes, es decir que el capitulo 14 "falsos rumores" lo publicaré cuando haya recibido 10 reviews (si no me equivoco tengo 66 así que lo publicaré cuando marque 76), así que si mañana ya los tengo pues tendrán nuevo capítulo, si los recibo en un mes ¡nos figuró esperarnos! Si nunca llegan a ser 10 significa que no tiene sentido que continúe con esto.**

**Ahora lo que les había mencionado al principio:**

_**¡¡LA LEY DEL ESTUDIANTE!!, MI LEY, NUESTRA LEY.**_

_1: Nunca, NUNCA, nos copiamos… solo consultamos nuestras dudas :D_

_2: NO pintamos la mesa… la decoramos _

_3: NO insultamos a los profesores… les recordamos lo que son ¬.¬_

_4: NO nos distraemos… estudiamos las moscas :P_

_5: NO leemos revistas… solo nos informamos más o.o_

_6: NO escribimos 'notitas'… estudiamos otro medio de comunicación._

_7: NO dormimos en clase… reflexionamos :D_

_8: NO hablamos… intercambiamos expresiones ;D_

_9: NO masticamos chicle… estimulamos nuestros músculos :P_

_10: NO suspendemos… nos suspenden!! Ò.ó_

_11: NO tiramos pedazos de tizas… estudiamos la ley de GRAVEDAD _

"_**LOS QUE NACIMOS ENTRE 1980 Y 1995."**_

"…_**O ALGUNOS QUE TUVIERON SU INFANCIA POR ESTOS AÑOS!!"**_

1_.- Siempre hubo 150 Pokemon para ti _

_2.- Has visto de las caricaturas de Mickey Mouse donde él no habla :S_

_5.- Lloraste cuando Ash se despide de Butterfree o cuando tuvo que dejar a Charizard U_U_

_9.- Cuando eras niño alguna vez intentaste la fusión, hacer un kame-hame-ha Y levantaste las manos para darle tu energía a goku para la henkidama! xD_

_10.- Lo más porno que viste en tu infancia fue cuando Rose se quita la bata en Titanic O.ó_

_13.- Sabes perfectamente quienes son Dexter, Deedee, Vaca y Pollito :P_

_15.- Alguna vez jugaste en la primaria a los Power Rangers x)_

_16.- Tu primer contacto con la 'realidad virtual' fue la pistola gigante  
negra para matar patos del Nintendo Polistation!! Jaja :D_

_17.- Sabes que no existen mejores juegos que 'Super Mario World', 'Mario  
Party', 'Mario-Kart' y Zelda ocarina of time… xO_

_18.- Los mejores juegos de pelea eran 'Street Fighter', 'Mortal Kombat' y  
'Killer Instinct', 'Marvel vs Capcom' :3_

_19.- Sabes que existió un Game Boy que no era a color y que si lo tapaba la sombra ya no veías ni madres … ;D_

_21.- Alguna vez tomaste refresco de bolsita, y lo estirabas para hacer figuras…GLUPY!! :P_

_22. -…Peor aun, te exploto el refresco intentando darle forma XD_

_23.- Si te daban 10 colones para el colegio, te sentias contento y pleno, por q era mucho dinero n_n_

_24.- Conoces los términos: MEDIA HORA… TUSKIA!!...BURUCA!!... wOw_

_26.- Jugabas tazos de Pokemón, O peor: Comprabas tazos de Pokemón … nOn_

_29.- Sabes a quien me refiero cuando menciono a jason, zack, billy, triny , kimberly…y tommy!! Alfa, zordon y rita repulsa! _

_30.- Viste Bob Esponja ._

_32.- Tu sueño fue alguna vez ser veterinario :D_

_34.- Alguna vez pensaste que MTV era un canal aburrido … -w-_

_35.-Te comiste alguna vez unos chicles ácidos llamados ACI POGO!! O_o_

_36.- Si eres niña y mirabas los Thundercats, alguna vez pensaste que Leono era atractivo. –_

_38.- Bailaste alguna canción de N'Sync y de peque te gustaba una q otra canción de los backstreet boys … xD_

_39.- Los mejores canales del mundo eran Nickelodeon y Cartoon Network … O_

_40.- Conoces las siguientes películas: 'Volviendo al futuro', 'Liberen a Willy', 'Indiana Jones', 'Mi pobre angelito' y 'Space Jam' ;3_

_42.- El mejor estreno de la historia en ese año para ti fue 'Rugrats, la pelicula' y quien demonios no fue a ver el estreno de pokemon, la película ¡... :333_

_43.- Korn y Limp Bizkit te sorprendieron por tocar música tan fuerte :S_

_44.- Te encantó Toy Story porque era la única película echa a computadora =P_

_46.- Comias Doritos de vez en cuando porque costaban mas de 50 centavos y eso era demasiado caro. S:D_

_47.- Windows 95 era lo mas avanzado del mundo y no ocupabas la computadora como los niños de hoy a tan temprana edad la ocupan =)_

_48.- Si eres niña amas a las Chicas Superpoderosas, es mas hasta sabes que su antiguo nombre era 'Las Chicas Coquetas' –w-_

_49.- Gritaste y saltaste de emoción cuando goku se transformo por primera vez en super sayayin, peleando contra frezzer. ¡! n.ñ_

_50.- Ahora piensas que los Ositos Cariñositos son puñales cuando antes los veías u-u_

_51.- Alguna vez usaste un walkman … :S_

_53.- En tu adolescencia tuviste un celular Nokia ;P_

_54.- Te asustabas por las noches viendo a la ventana esperando encontrar al 'Chupacabras' ó_ó_

_57.- Por lo menos entre tus juguetes tenias un caballero del zodiaco que se le podía quitar y poner la armadura, y por lo menos TRES! Figuras de Dragon Ball Z … O3O_

_58.- Si eres niña veías Sailor Moon, Heidi, candy y querías ser como ellas_

_59.- Si eres niño tu héroe era He-Man o goku. __

_60.- Te suena el grito de 'Thunder, thunder, thunder… Thundercats Oooooh' w_

_61.- Veías 'Sabrina la bruja adolescente' y creías que el gato era real xP_

_62.- Te cagabas de la risa viendo La escuelita de Jorge … =X_

_63.- Decías que fumabas cuando comías cigarros de chocolate o cigarros de gelatina =/_

_65.- Te tocó tener tu colección de cassettes u_

_67.- Te enojabas cuando tu maestra te asignaba las famosas PLANAS para hacer en casa  
porque ya no te quedaba tiempo para jugar … UwU_

_69.- Te sabes Hakuna Matata o por lo menos el coro!!... ;3_

_70.-Llenaste o intentaste llenar los álbumes de francia 98 , copa América y dragon ball Z _

_71.- Te llenabas de emoción cuando te salía un holograma en los magisobres de DBZ 72.-Cuando niño, pensabas que solo la gente de mucho dinero lograba comprar un nintendo 64… nn_

_74.- Viste el pato lucas, bugs bunny, tom y jerry…jueee esas caricaturas si q murieron en nuestra generación!! Lol_

_75.- Probabas tu suerte con las SORPRESAS :P_

_75.- Te has reído por lo menos 6 veces al leer esto … xD_

_76.- Te reíste tanto que ni te diste cuenta que faltaban números… como el 27 o 37! nOn_

_Y se repitió el numero 75_

_77.- Te regresaste a verlos? ¬¬#_

_**Mina san les pondré lo que dice**__** Avigail-Natsumi chan: "En serio… si te identificaste con la mayoría de las cosas, ya estas viejo!! Copia y pega esto en tu PROFILE, no sin antes escribir, quién lo tenia…!! Y escribe tu nombre abajo!" **_

_**Así le dibujarás una sonrisa a alguien y… ten siempre presente:**_

"_**RECORDAR, ES VOLVER A VIVIR"**_

_**PD: Las personas que estaban en la lista son:**_

_**Mokomo_98**_

_**Kiki_sabaku_t8i0**_

_**Nena_Uchiha22**_

_**Hatake Nabiki**_

_**ANNEA UCHIHA**_

_**Sakuraliz23 (me acabo de agregar XD!)**_

**Ahora sí vamos con las respuestas a los reviews ^_^**

Lupita-chan: hola amiga, gracias por haber luchado contra el sueño ese día y por supuesto por haber leído. Te doy un abrazo fraternal por lo de tus parlantes, pero gracias a Dios no es tan grave, hubieras visto como sufrí cuando a mi computador se le quemó la fuente, por kami!, no sabia que hacer y pensé que había perdido la información y hasta me dije que si no podía recuperar mi fanfiction lo dejaba (en ese entonces yo tenia escrito hasta el 13 y publicado apenas hasta el 6) por suerte mi amigo Juan kun sacó los discos duros y extrajo todo, y después de recorrer cielo y tierra buscando CPU de segunda (pues estaba muy corta de dinero) mi amiga Natalia me dice que ella tenia una en la casa sin utilizar y me la prestó. (y esa es la que estoy utilizando).

Todo el anime que veo lo descargo de internet en formato ligero, porque no tengo internet en casa para verlos desde megavideo u otras páginas y pues el internet a donde voy es de 2 mb y me permite traerme entre 5- 10 capítulos por hora, así que me sale mejor (Tengo una colección grande aunque no tanto como mi amigo Juan que sobrepasa los 300 anime y manga pues el lleva muchísimos años descargando, aunque nos conocimos hace poco la pasión anime hizo crear una gran amistad y pues el me presta o regala todo lo que quiera verme y yo le presto las series que tenga y así nuestras colecciones se enriquecen)

Lupita chan por supuesto que me puedes agregar al msm, todos los tutoriales los he descargado de internet, tengo un par de formato adobe (si quieres te los mando) encontré una pagina donde están mas de 3000 kanji con significado ejemplos y muchas cosas más, búscalo por _**Japanese Kanji dictionary**_ (o te puedo enviar la primera pagina para que de ahí veas las otras) los juegos son los de la NDS si no tienes una (yo tampoco) bajas el emulador (WinDS pro hasta ahora es el mejor lo buscas en la versión más actualizada creo que es la 16) y los Roms ( los puedes descargar en una pagina completamente gratis (no me acuerdo del nombre pero puedes poner en Google Roms de nds y le das clic al primero que aparece) los de japonés que tengo son, **my Japanese coach**, **mind your language learn japanese** y (otros pero que son muy pobres y sólo para kanji, katakana y hiragana) yo me pasé el de my japaneses coah y lo traduje al español (en un cuaderno) por que es muy bueno, es como tener un profesor y te dan las lecciones paso por paso. El otro (mind your language) nunca lo pude jugar porque mi computador es lento y el juego lo lee como al 20% y no puedo aumentar la velocidad pero al parecer también es muy bueno. Me encantaría que me mandaras tus tareas de kanji, y si tienes algún problemita consiguiendo lo que te dije me dices y trato de enviártelo (lo que pasa es que los roms son muy pesados) o me avisas y te mando el link directo.

Lastimosamente no tengo un piano pero sí una organeta PSR 170 (es algo peque, es decir que tiene cinco octavas y si vieras que no me alcanza para tocar algunas piezas como el openinig de Vampire Knight, sin embargo al final termino dándole mi versión a las piezas sin alterarlas de a mucho para poder tocarlas. Sueño con tener un piano de cola (pero eso será cuando ya trabaje y pueda comprármelo) sabes! A pesar de llevar mas de 6 años tocando piano (aunque en realidad estudíe dos años teclado portátil y sólo uno de piano) nunca lo había hecho en uno de verdad verdad (la academia donde estudié tenia puras organetas y sintetizadores… y en mi ciudad no hay nadie que tenga uno… al menos que yo sepa) si vieras que hace dos meses me invitaron al seminario de los agustinos en Manizales por el fin de semana. Resulta que me mostraron el lugar y en la habitación de eventos tenían un piano (no era de cola sino de esos que se apoyan en la pared y los tienen en las iglesias "gomen por mi descripción tan pobre, es que no me acuerdo del nombre" (hubieras visto mi cara de emoción "parecida a la que puso kyoko cuando Ren le pasó a corn" jajaja). Yo obviamente me fui directito allí y levanté la tapa (pesadísima) y presione algunas teclas "salió un sonido super desafinado" pues el piano estaba en desuso y era del siglo XIX, sólo lo tenían ahí como adorno. Luego me llamaron porque teníamos que irnos a recorrer la ciudad, cuando llegué ya era muy tarde y no pude tocar (por la noche me dio mucho miedo bajar porque me contaron que ahí asustaban y cómo no! si es una finca inmensa, de años, con muchísimas habitaciones y ya sabes que a todos los colegios o cosas parecidas los acobija ese tipo de historias de terror) pero al otro día madrugué y me fui a esa habitación (creo que hasta desperté a los padres) sin embargó ahí estaba yo, tocando todo lo que me acordaba, sobre esas gruesísimas teclas amarillas. Recuerdo que el sol (G) era la tecla más desafinada y por lo tanto las canciones sonaron horribles pero no descansé hasta que me dolieron los dedos (debía hacerle durísimo para que el condenado sonara y yo como siempre he tocado en organetas no estoy acostumbrada) sin embargo fue una experiencia inolvidable.

No he escuchado a Yiruma pero buscaré las piezas que me dices y si me gustan tal vez aprenda a tocarlas. Pero eso sí, si existe el midi, pues aunque sepa leer partitura me da una pereza ni la ifuemadre debido a que soy un poco ciegatona, pero tengo un maravilloso programa (midi illustrator) que simula un piano y pone las notas en cifrado facilitándote el aprendizaje. (Aunque me demoro hartísimo con cada pieza, si supieras cuanto me tardé con futasu no kodou to akai tsumi. (lo has escuchado? Es el op de VK, en mi profile están las otras canciones que sé tocar) que bueno que te guste el piano, ojalá pudiéramos conocernos, estaría encantada de enseñarte (aunque tampoco es que me crea pianista (sé que me falta muchísimo) pero me gustaría compartir mis conocimientos con alguien porque así yo también aprendería) Tomodachi san, no te detengas, dile a tu amiga que te enseñe lo básico para que así puedas defenderte y si quieres puedes buscar el programa que mencioné. Hace poco encontré un juego de la NDS llamado Easy piano y te dan lecciones (aunque tampoco lo pude jugar por culpa de la tortuga de mi CPU)

**PD: **(acabo de escuchar a Yiruma, esas dos piezas me encantaron ¡son hermosísimas! Aun resuenan esas melodías en mi memoria. Es tan preciso en cada nota y mantiene un semblante de tranquilidad trasmitiéndote todo lo que dice la canción ¡sugoi!)

Asi que tu también habías pensado en hacer un KyokoXRen, que chido, me encantaría leerlo. ¡Hazlo! (no es que te esté presionando pero me muero de ganas por leerlo) oye!, Yo juraba y comía mocos de que llave al corazón estaba terminado, y llego al capi once y me doy cuenta que no ¡por dios! me dejaste comiéndome las uñas ahora que sasuke se dio cuenta que sakura era saku. ¡está buenísimo, porfis actualiza rápido! Etto, ¿cuantos capi tiene la historia original? Para saber ha que atenerme. (es que no me gusta la incertidumbre)

Así que soy tu senpai, jejeje (es que tengo 17 recién cumplidos) también estoy en mi último año de colegio, aquí en Colombia es 11º y en Perú? . bueno creo que me extendí mucho (pero a mi me encanta cuando me dejan review largos porque puedo hacerlo) esperaré con ansias tu próximo review, y te mando un abrazo de oso. Matta ne!

**Sakura-chan: ** hola! A mi también se me había pasado lo del capi porque la página que lo publica primero en español decía que llegaba el 23, sin embargo una chica me recomendó mangafox y ahí lo traen como dos días después de Japón aunque en inglés, así que lo leí por los laditos y quedé matada. Etto.. que te contestaron tus amigas sobre lo del regalo?, a mi de plano no se me ocurre nada, kyoko es tan loca que quien sabe con qué nos sale. Jajajaja! Vaya, vaya, tenemos varias cosas en común, ne! Casi el mismo seudónimo, la misma edad, ultimo año de cole, el gusto por el anime, creo que si nos conociéramos personalmente podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas.

Muchísimas gracias por tus felicitaciones adelantadas. Una amiga me dijo que cuando te desean el feliz cumpleaños antes tendrás suerte desde el inicio del día. XD!

Cuídate, nos leemos pronto. Ja ne! Y otra vez, Arigatou.

**nickita021:**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa tomodachi san! Sabes! Se me había hecho raro no haber recibido review tuyo todavía (creo que desde que lees eres siempre la primera en dejar review) así que fue el internet! Te entiendo amiga, a mi me hace una falta tremenda (y eso que nunca lo he tenido en la casa)

Tienes muy buena intuición, che! No sólo en lo de la madrasta de maria sino en lo de lo hermosa que se va a ver kyoko en los premios, ¿sabes quien va a estar echando chispas? (el mismo que te estas imaginando, jejeje!) Arigatou gozaimasu por desearme un feliz cumple ¡tarde, pero por supuesto que cuenta!

Espero que puedas arreglar lo del internet y que sigas leyendo. Me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios. Nos vemos en el próximo capi (aunque como dije al final de este. Eso depende los reviews que reciba)

Cuidate mucho tu también…te mando un abrazooooteeeeeeeeeee de osaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Bye, bye!

**vMizuki: **Hi! Mi querida Kohai, aunque lo de la presentación no sea muy importante voy a seguir poniéndolo alineado a la izquierda, en estos días cambiaré la de los primeros capis. Con respecto a lo de Vampire Knight lo que pasa es que el capitulo 58 es el de febrero y creo que tu leíste no más hasta el de noviembre (si no estoy mal, la verdad ni me acuerdo, pero sabes que no más es que me pases la memoria y yo te actualizo) (si lees esto antes de que nos reunamos las traes ese día ¡preferiblemente vacías! Para que te pueda pasar todo lo que quieras) a mí sí me sonó lo de que kyoko saliera corriendo ¡imagínate! Que el hombre que amas resulta ser otra persona, que además conociste antes supuestamente como ser mágico y es el hijo de tu padre postizo. NOoo! ¡que embrollo!

Ni se me había pasado lo de sasuke por la cabeza, pero ahora que lo dices ¡kawaii! Ambos son tan lindos y mas en su forma Chibi (pequeño)

Ché amiga, se que del el anuncio del lemon lo hago sonar como algo pomposo pero es que (te lo digo como lectora) cuando buscas un fanfic M lo que esperas es eso y por ejemplo a mí me intriga como el escritor va abordar el tema después de habernos mantenido a la expectativa de que va a llegar.

Ya entendí lo de porque te gusta el beagle, etto… no me sabía que te gustaban las cosas góticas o lo de la filosofía, comparto el gusto con lo segundo pero lamentablemente en el colegio no nos la enseñan bien (como decírtelo, no se cual clase es peor o la de filo o la de ética-religión) y sabes! para mí es muy raro que en la materia que me guste me vaya mal (yo siempre estoy en la cuerda floja, aunque sólo una vez me he caído y fue por culpa de un estúpido examen que me calificaron mal y eso me arruinó la nota y el boletín entero) y en los simulacros de icfes siempre mi nota más bajita es en filo. (y por más que leo y releo a todas esas eminencias y lo que hicieron en el transcurso de la historia mis resultados no muestran una notable mejoría) (lizeth chan, gambatte!) sin embargo seguiré estudiando, porque cuando no tienes a alguien que te oriente te toca volverte autodidacta.

(con lo de mi respuesta) Amiga, lamento haberlo escrito de esa forma, no lo tomé como una ofensa simplemente diferimos en gustos y no más. Yo también respeto tu opinión.

Ya quiero que nos reunamos! Y pues lo del profile, lo hice así de largo pues para que el que estuviera interesado en conocerme lo leyera (yo soy una que Historia que leo, profile del escritor que busco. Me gusta conocerlos a todos!) ¡senpai! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (I love this Word) matta ne! Tomodachi san!

**By sakuraliz**


	14. Falsos rumores

**Konnichiwa Mina! **

**Saben! Estoy muy feliz porque ahora tengo nuevos lectores y eso se debe casi en su totalidad a que publiqué este fic en un foro que es dedicado en su mayoría a skip beat!, aunque yo había pensado subir mi fic ahí desde enero (cuando lo subí aquí) pero cuando leí el reglamento dice que no se permitía el Lemon así que no lo hice, pero ahora que estuve leyendo unos fic muy buenos en esta página me dio por poner el primer capítulo (ya que no tiene contenido M) y pues tuvo una gran acogida (14 RV en 2 días a diferencia de aquí que obtuve 2 RV en 5 días) el caso es que todos me pedían la conti y pues puse el capi 2 y en el tres que es donde comienza lo "subidito de tono" lo puse pero sólo la mitad y les comenté que lo llevaba hasta el capi 14 en esta página y si decidían seguir leyendo era bajo su responsabilidad pero el lemon sólo lo encontrarían en . (si ellos quieren seguiré dejando los capis **_**http: // last-heaven-fansub . foroactivo . com**_** pero omitiré el contenido erótico para los que quieran leer sin este toque especial) para los que se aventuraron a venir aquí ¡Bienvenidos! Espero que les guste lo que he escrito y por supuesto que me dejen comentarios diciéndome lo que piensan al respecto. (al final encontrarán las respuestas de los reviews que me dejaron en last heaven)**

**Otra de las cosas interesantes que encontré en este foro es un tema de discusión que sé que aquí también nos interesa: "****el regalo de Ren****" (aunque no sé si en el capi 155 ya nos mostraran qué es el dichoso regalo, si es así los que lean postcapi ya no le verán sentido a esto que voy a poner) resulta que entre las predicciones están: (las nombraré desde el menos al más probable según mi criterio y el de los chics que comentaron).**

**Caja musical, portarretrato, Un botiquín****,** (no creo que los tres anteriores se encarguen y hay que decir que un botiquín no seria algo especial ni que la haga sonrojar) bufanda (ella la habría hecho a mano), **viaje **(no tiene presupuesto ni para viajar ella)

**Una piedra parecida a corn** (poco probable porque la caja es grande), **algo****hecho a mano** (no porque ella mandó a traer el regalo)

**Un muñeco de los que ella hace, ****mini versión budú de kyoko**(juro que me encantaría ¡se imaginan!, ¡kawaii! pero es imposible que algo así sea)

**Una pijama**(me parecía que no, pero después de leer un fic me quedó sonando la idea. Incluso le pedí permiso a Angela san para poder ponerlo aquí.

_De regalo una piyama___

para Ren

me imagino un piyama negro  
Ren abre su regalo después de un fatídico día  
observando lentamente el regalo pensando cuanto tiempo habrá tardado en envolverlo para él  
un suspiro sigue a otro, realmente qué paso ese día?, por que el destino desea quitarle a kyoko no................. realmente necesita saber que hacer  
no desea que se vaya de su lado , no quiere asustarla pero la desea la desea demasiado , empieza abrir el regalo lentamente lentamente y..............................  
un piyama ..................... para él .....................  
solo se ve la sonrisa del rey oscuro

al día siguiente consigue por todos los medios (yashiro) que kyoko vaya a su departamento para que le cocine según fuentes (yashiro) Ren no ha estado comiendo

al llegar a la casa le abre Ren  
_ buenas noches Tsuruga san etto vine por ... que usted no ha estado alimentándose bien y dice que esta enfermo-  
mogami si he estado un poco indispuesto pero ..............hmmmmmmmmm  
kyoko mira a Ren, parecía decaído lo ayuda a entrar Ren le dice que irá a cambiarse ya que desea descansar  
kyoko empieza a cocinar, termina y prepara la mesa llama a Tsuruga Ren pero no contesta, teniendo miedo va buscarlo a su recamara entra y no ve a nadie se adentra un poco mas cuando oye que se cierra la puerta del dormitorio  
kyoko se queda petrificada  
solo ve a Ren  
vestido con un camisón negro de seda con el tórax desnudo y con ese rostro que teme: el rey oscuro  
-mogami san , no debería entrar al cuarto de un hombre sin permiso  
gomene Tsuruga san me voy a ir inmediatamente  
Ren se acerca invadiendo todo su espacio personal y la mira  
mogami no me has dicho como me queda tu regalo, dime estoy como me imaginaste ..................  
que nani? Tsuruga san de que habla yo le regale por  
shhhhhhhhhhh tapa lentamente su boca no digas nada, hoy he tomado una decisión solo te diré que la comida de esta noche eres tu...........................  
cuando mogami siente que se encontraba ya totalmente echada en la cama y encima de ella Ren solo escucho en susurros  
de ahora en adelante el destino no me arrebatara algo que va hacer mío esta noche, kyoko hoy tendrás dueño para toda tu vida mhhhhhhhh creo que tendré que comprar algo que haga juego con este piyama y algo fácil de quitar.  


**Almohada:** la idea más aceptable, en la que coinciden la mayoría ¡watashi mo to Akuma senpai mo! (en el fic trabajos forzados de Scorpion25akuma, Kyoko le da a Ren una almohada de Doraemon XD!)

Argumentos para pensar que este es el regalo:

-alguien buscó las letras que están en la caja: T-ing (yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había algo escrito en la caja) y según un chico eso es una tienda de cinturones, bolsos y almohadas que al parecer tiene franquicias en Japón.

-la caja tiene el tamaño perfecto para una almohada

-kyoko tal vez pensó en este regalo por lo que pasó aquella vez en el trailer(Ren usó su regazo con la excusa de que necesitaba una almohada) esto justificaría su sonrojo.

**En esta página también hay un test que se** **llama ****¿Qué personaje de skip beat eres?**

**Yo lo hice y me salió que soy ****Yashiro Yukihito:****muy amigable y protector, siempre tratando de que las personas sean mas sinceras y abran su corazón aunque eso te haga parecer alguien fastidioso en algunas ocasiones.**

**Si quieren hacerlo aquí les dejo el Link:**

**http: // quizilla . teennick . com / quizzes /15925000/ que-personaje-de-skip-beat-eres**

**Si quieren me cuentan que les salió, ^_^! (si lo quieren hacer visiten el foro de last heaven! Ahí encontrarán muchas cosas interesantes)**

**Aprovecho el momento para darle las gracias a ****.x**** y ****Hinatasama13**** que me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, espero que algún día se animen a dejarme review. **

**Hinata sama,**** leí tu profle y ¡Sugoi! hasta ahora me consideraba fiel al Sasuxsaku y al naruxhina, pero me dejaste intrigada y apenas tenga tiempo leeré tu fic para ver si me queda gustando el SasuxHina.**

**Ahora sí, lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de la segunda temporada de este fic. ¡let`s go! Espero que les guste, en este capi se revelaran todos lo secretos al público japonés.**

**¡^_^remember: Reviews!**

**Capítulo 14**

"**falsos rumores"**

Se encontraban durmiendo entre los suaves tendidos, abrazados, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos….definitivamente la noche anterior fue la mejor de sus vidas, se entregaron mutuamente y sintieron que sus cuerpos y almas se volvían uno solo…….

Él abrió lentamente los ojos y se quedó lelo mirándola, sonrío felizmente y apartó los suaves mechones que cubrían su frente dándole un cálido beso.

Ese dulce contacto hizo que ella levantara sus párpados encontrándose con la profunda mirada azabache.

-al fin pude despertarme…. contigo entre mis brazos…quiero que sea así por siempre…-(dijo Kuon en un suave tono)

-también yo- (no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

- …podemos repetirlo las veces que quieras…(le dijo en un tono pícaro robándole un beso) –vámonos a vivir juntos, en mi apartamento, compramos una casa o lo que tu quieras, no te faltará nada-

-no nos apresuremos tanto (le respondió calmada, aunque le hacía feliz su propuesta no se sentía lista para dar ese paso)- primero debo terminar mis estudios, quiero comprar mis cosas e independizarme-

-esta bien…(suspiró resignado algo triste)

(Ella puso una mano en su mejilla) –quita esa cara- (lo besó tiernamente) –que te parece si nos damos un baño?- (se sonrojó un poco por su propuesta)

–Me encanta la idea- (Él sonrío acomodándose encima de ella y la atrapó en un apasionante beso).

(El sonido de un celular se escuchaba a lo lejos)

Aquellos amantes parecían hipnotizados en aquel beso, no querían despegarse pero el intenso sonido acabó ganando la batalla.

(Ante el resonante aparatito)-contesta, puede ser importante- (le sugirió Kyoko)

Kuon se levantó, se puso una bata y buscó su celular, cuando encontró aquel objeto se sorprendió porque habían diez llamadas perdidas y todas de Yashiro. Que habría pasado?. Cuando iba devolver la llamada su teléfono volvió a timbrar. Contestó inmediatamente.

-Yashiro san?-

-¡Ren! (la voz sonaba preocupada) que bueno que contestas, dime, ¿estas con kyoko? Y de casualidad tienes el pelo rubio?- (preguntó dudoso)

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Yashiro san, pasa algo?- (todo parecía muy misterioso)

-¡Ren! Andan circulando unas fotos en Internet y en los medios donde te estas besando con kyoko, hay muchos rumores y la mayoría de ellos no son buenos.-

-¿pero cómo? Nadie sabía que estábamos- juntos (respondió alterado)

-no sé, pero por favor regresa lo más pronto posible, la prensa está insoportable y tu imagen y la de kyoko ha sido manchada, han dicho cosas horribles y por supuesto que no son ciertas, traté de averiguar quien comenzó esto pero no se puede, la fuente es anónima y al parecer subida por un especialista en computación, así que no hay rastro. Sólo pude encontrar la página donde comenzó el rumor, te la estoy enviando en estos momentos.

-gracias Yashiro, regresaremos a más tardar mañana-

-¿qué pasa?- (peguntó kyoko preocupada ante la expresión de su novio el cual buscaba rápidamente algo en su celular)

Kuon se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a leer desde la pequeña pantalla.

Había dos fotos: en una estaban cogidos de la mano y en la otra se besaban, más abajo se encontraban las mismas imágenes pero con Zoom donde se veía claramente que eran ellos y lo peor de todo era la reseña que las acompañaba.

_Si señores, ese que ven ahí es Tsuruga Ren aunque se haya tinturado el pelo y tenga lentillas verdes ¿por qué? Lo más seguro era que quería pasar desapercibido por nuestras cámaras y ¿adivinen que descubrimos? mantiene una relación oculta con una mujer que es cuatro años más joven y que además va en instituto. Todos se preguntan por que Mogami Kyoko subió tan rápido en el mundo del espectáculo y la respuesta es muy sencilla, pues porque se acostó con el actor número uno de Japón, el cual le ayudó a obtener papeles como el de Hikari en Aishiteruze no Shitsuji. Pero ¿qué tiene esa chica que logró cautivar a Ren?, para ninguno es un secreto que el maquillaje hace milagros pues esa chica es bien simplona y lo más probable es que se le haya metido por los ojos haciéndolo caer, aunque le costó bastante tiempo, desde los 16 que entró a LME lo está intentando… Chicas de todo el mundo ahora saben quien es realmente Tsuruga Ren: un hombre con problemas de pedofilia que cayó en las redes de una mocosa por sexo._

-Pero…que es esto? ¿Por qué alguien inventaría algo así sobre nosotros?- (dijo Kyoko enojada por todas esas barrabasadas)

-Yashiro san me contó que esto está circulando por varios medios, debemos detenerlo y aclararlo lo antes posible-

-regresemos a Japón-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kuon y kyoko le contaron el motivo de regreso a sus padres, aunque estuvieran tristes de que tuvieran que regresar tan pronto creían que lo mejor era aclarar las cosas rápido, antes de que se hicieran más grandes.

A Maria chan le dijeron solamente que les surgió algo de improviso y aunque quiso regresarse con ellos, la convencieron para que se quedara compartiendo con su padre y Nakumi san, al final ambos la llevarían de vuelta a Japón (Kouki quería que su padre conociera a su prometida y también le propondrían a Maria si quería irse a vivir con ellos cuando se casaran, formando la familia que siempre quisieron tener)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un avión privado se encontraba un joven de 19 años, test blanca, cabello rubio el cual regresaba a su país después de su exitosa gira.

-Sho, te noto incómodo, acaso estas nervioso?- (le decía su manager)

-nervioso yo?, como se te ocurre. (la miró con cara de pocos amigos)

-ah, se me olvidaba que el gran Fuwa Sho es de piedra y ni los nervios se le acercan (en un tono burlón) yo creo que la palabra que te describe en estos momento es "ansioso"(él arqueo las cejas) te mueres de ganas de ver a Kyoko, o me equivoco?-

(Él la miró con cara de que la respuesta era que obviamente se equivocaba) –solamente estoy cansado y apuesto que los reporteros me van a abrumar con sus preguntas apenas me baje del avión y mis fans me va a aturdir con sus gritos… (suspiró) ser estrella es tan difícil.-

Si claro (pensó Shoko) sabía perfectamente que Sho no había olvidado a Kyoko, durante su estadía en Tailandia lo descubrió viendo en un canal japonés un episodio del dorama donde ella actuaba pero su mayor sorpresa fue que este tuvo una erección, (ya se imaginarán que escena fue la que vio **XD**) luego de esto él corrió hacia el baño. Quién sabe para qué….

(Él estaba recostado en su cómodo asiento, con los ojos cerrados tratando de dormir) Su manager tenía razón, pensó que esa chica desabrida y sin gracia saldría de su cabeza después de casi un año de no verla, pero no fue así, necesitaba verla, volver a sentir esos labios que fueron suyos sólo unos segundos. Lo que alcanzó a ver en aquel episodio lo tenía loco, ¿esa era ella? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en una mujer atractiva y sexy? Trató de calmar ese deseo con otras mujeres pero nada funcionaba, ella seguía apareciendo en su mente y había decidido que seria suya a toda costa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El aeropuerto de Tokio estaba colmado de reporteros, cámaras, prensa, miembros de la TV y cientos de fans esperando la llegada del ídolo musical.

Sho bajó del avión y estaba a punto de salir ante la multitud cuando a lo lejos vio una muchacha de ojos citrina muy parecida a…

-a donde vas?- (preguntó su manager al notar que emprendía marcha)

No hizo caso a lo que decía, siguió a aquella chica que ahora estaba de espaldas junto a un hombre alto de cabello castaño claro.

(la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar de un jalón) –¡Kyoko!- (la llamó y al ver sus ojos de frente no le quedó ni una duda)

-suelta a mi novia-(respondió su acompañante en tono serio)

-tu novia?- (dirigió su mirada a aquel hombre que resultó ser familiar)

-así como lo oíste-(tomó a Sho de su mano y la apartó de la muñeca de Kyoko)-mi novia- (haciendo énfasis en la última palabra)

-vámonos amor- (dijo ella dándole la espalda a Sho)

Posteriormente la pareja se alejó dejando al músico muy sorprendido y con los puños apretados revelando su furia.

¿Por qué tenia que aparecer ese tipo? (pensaba Ren molesto)

-ojalá que no haya prensa en los alrededores, te imaginas si nos ven? (dijo kyoko ante el silencio que los envolvía)

No alcanzaron a dar ni un paso fuera del lugar de llegadas cuando sintieron muchos flash encima de ellos.

-miren (dijo un reportero) es Tsuruga Ren y Mogami Kyoko … ¡los rumores son ciertos! ¡Están saliendo juntos! (Gritaba la gente de redor)

personas presentes no paraban de murmurar, Las cámaras y celulares eran incesantemente utilizados.

-pero que suerte la de nosotros- (masculló sarcástico), lo que nos faltaba- (tomó a su novia de la mano y trataron de salir de la muchedumbre.

La sarta de preguntas era impresionante: ¿desde cuando salen juntos? ¿Ren, te gustan las chicas menores? ¿Ren te consigue los trabajos?. La pareja fulminó a los presentes con las miradas (¡Dios! si las miradas mataran eso dos habrían causado un genocidio)

-aclararemos esto luego, déjenos pasar- (habló Kuon con su porte de caballero de la noche junto con el aura de B.J. y kyoko volvió la atmósfera aún más tenebrosa cuando dejó salir a sus demonios que hace rato estaban de vacaciones y se encontraban ansiosos por ir a torturar)

La multitud abrió camino (como cuando moisés separó las aguas) y la pareja pasó a través de esta emitiendo un aura escalofriante de no querer más preguntas.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que Sho se encontraba hace ya rato en los alrededores.

Estaba furioso, ¡lo habían dejado en segundo plano! Por culpa de esos dos.

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa, es Fuwa Sho!- (gritó alguien por ahí que ya había superado el trauma)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Kuon junto con Yashiro que había llegado hace unos minutos.

-Debemos detener esto de una sola-

-¿Qué tal una entrevista?- (sugirió Kyoko)

-Qué buena idea, así aclararían las cosas personalmente y para todo el mundo-

-¿Puedes organizárnosla para mañana?- (pidió kuon a su amigo)

-no será ningún problema, he recibido incontables llamadas de estudios de televisión que quieren tenerlos en su programa.-

-perfecto-

-aceptaré la de TV Tokio, es uno de los canales más prestigiosos del país y la noticia se difundiría rápidamente.-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran la siete de la noche, los espectadores en Japón tenían encendido el televisor en el canal de TV Tokio, todos estaban a la espera de la entrevista en vivo más importante del año.

A las afueras del estudio se encontraba la pareja que estaba en boca de todos desde hace unos días.

-estas nerviosa?-

-Un poco…y si no nos creen…- (decía preocupada)

-nos creerán porque diremos la verdad-

-les dirás que eres Kuon Hizuri?-

-sí, no quiero que haya más mentiras-

-Tsuruga san, Mogami san, ya vamos a comenzar- (Dijo el personaje de relleno)

-Buenas noches señoras y señores, hoy tenemos en exclusiva al Actor número uno de Japón que al parecer ya no está soltero y a la Actriz revelación Mogami Kyoko. En un momento sabremos si ese rumor que está circulando y que nos tiene a todos en la incertidumbre es cierto o sólo un invento de alguien que quería manchar su imagen.- (decía la presentadora a todo pulmón)

Kyaaaaaaa………..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….(gritaba la multitud de espectadores) las chicas tenían letreros de "I love Ren" y los chicos no se quedaban atrás con pancartas que animaban a Kyoko.

(La pareja se sentó en el amplio sofá del estudio y saludó a sus admiradores)

-bueno, lo primero que todos nos morimos por saber es si están saliendo juntos-(preguntó la presentadora, la audiencia estaba en silencio con los ojos bien abiertos y oídos despiertos)

(Kuon abrazó a su novia de lado y suavemente respondió) –si, somos novios-

Se escuchó un suspiró de resignación por parte de aquellas chicas que aún guardaban la esperanza de que su Ren siguiera solterito y a la orden-

-desde hace cuanto que son novios?- (preguntó interesada)

-vamos a cumplir tres meses- (dijo kyoko un poco sonrojada)

-¿Qué? Tanto tiempo y porqué no nos habíamos enterado? Si ustedes como actores viven con cámaras encima… mejor dicho ¿porqué decidieron mantener esto en secreto?

-fue para evitar rumores como los que andan circulando-(respondió él)

-como el que te gustan las chicas menores y que le ayudas a conseguir sus trabajos-(dijo la presentadora)

-eso no es cierto, kyoko nunca ha conseguido un trabajo por mi influencia y creo que a todos nos costa que es una excelente actriz-

(la audiencia se quedó callada y luego empezó a murmurar: es verdad, la Mio de ella fue mucho mejor que la de Tsugikomori y su Natsu fue digna de respeto y admiración, con Hikari vimos su lado femenino y rebelde, es una actriz de primera, cada papel que interpreta es más bueno que el anterior, logra captar la atención de todos)

-¡viva! ¡kyoko Sama!- (gritó un grupo de chicos, los demás los acompañaron con fuertes aplausos)

-kyoko san, como lograste conquistar a Ren? Es verdad que desde los 16 estabas intentándolo?-

-claro que no, si hace poco me di cuenta que lo que sentía por el era amor y no sólo respeto como siempre había pensado, es más, cuando lo conocí lo odiaba pero luego él me daba consejos para mejorar mi actuación y al final le tomé un gran cariño como kohai. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza que él pudiera quererme…simplemente fui yo misma.

-Tsuruga san, entonces como fue que te fijaste en ella?-

-kyoko me demostró que si tienes ganas puedes lograr lo que sea, ella nunca se rindió por alcanzar su sueño de ser actriz, siempre dice las cosas de frente y hace todo lo posible para que vuelvas a sonreír, es una mujer maravillosa.

(Las chicas presentes gritaron enloquecidas…cuánto darían por que un hombre hablara así de ellas)

(kyoko estaba muy sonrojada)

-no te importa la diferencia de edad?-

-al principio pensaba que estaba mal haberme enamorado de una mujer cuatro años más joven, por eso oculte mis sentimientos y traté de borrarlos de mi corazón, pero me di cuenta que no podía seguir engañándome, no quería perderla por algo como eso ¿Qué culpa tenia yo de haber nacido primero? Así que no aguante más y le confesé todo lo que sentía-

-que historia tan romántica…pero al parecer todos no piensan lo mismo, alguien inventó ese rumor, ustedes saben quien fue?, lo van a demandar?.

-no sabemos quien lo haya hecho y no nos interesa averiguarlo, lo importante es que les aclaramos a ustedes la verdad- (respondió kyoko)

-ya veo, (asintió con la cabeza) …aún hay algo que nos tiene con la intriga, Tsuruga san, a que se debe su cambio de look, es por trabajo?-

-no, es que quise retomar mi color natural-

-nani?- (la audiencia mostraba una cara de sorpresa, una absoluta Oooo!) -¿un japonés rubio de ojos verdes?….-es decir que uno de tus padres no es japonés?-

-mi madre es Americana y mi padre es…- (hizo una pausa) –Kuu Hizuri-

los espectadores ya no aguantaban tantas sorpresas –eres el hijo de Kuu Hizuri?- (preguntó incrédula)

-así es, soy Kuon Hizuri, Tsuruga Ren es sólo mi nombre artístico-

-no puedo creerlo… quien iba a pensar que los dos hombres más importantes del mundo del espectáculo serian familia ¡padre e hijo! …por ahí dicen: de tal palo tal astilla. ….pero Ren… digo kuon ¿porqué no se sabía nada de esto?-

-no quería volverme famoso por llevar el apellido Hizuri, quise demostrar que valía por mi mismo así que tome un nombre artístico para empezar mi camino al estrellato.

-¡Kami sama! Tantas revelaciones en una sola noche…. Lamentablemente se nos acaba el tiempo…. Kuon y Kyoko les deseamos éxitos en su relación, gracias por haber estado con nosotros esta noche-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Apagando la TV plasma de 52 pulgadas

-así que muy enamorados?, estúpido Tsuruga Ren o como se llame, ni pienses que te quedaras con kyoko, ella me pertenece. Ya veras cómo va a caer redondita a mis pies.- (decía Fuwa Sho muy confiado)

-Sho, has pensado que vas a cantar el sábado?-

-sí, ya lo tengo todo planeado- (estoy seguro de que me va a perdonar)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-porqué te estas riendo?- (preguntaba Miroku a su compañero de escenario)

-parece que el león capturó a caperucita-

-Eh?, (gotita de sudor) ¿cuando será que entenderé lo que dices?.-

-lo único que hay que entender es que al final el lobo es el que se come a caperucita-

-no se que estarás pensando pero es mejor que lo olvides, otro lío es lo que menos necesitamos, regresó Fuwa Sho y no queremos que los Vea Goul seamos hechos a un lado por ese idiota.

-no te preocupes, quitarle las alas al tigre es lo de menos-(respondió el peli plateado con una sonrisa ladeada)

(No entendió muy bien pero terminó diciendo) -eso espero-

**Continuará**

**Al fin se aclararon las cosas…. (Alice no baka al final sirve de algo, recuerdan que por esa espinita que le clavó en el corazón a kyoko fue que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Ren?)**

**Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews (ureshii desu!) espero que pronto alcancemos esa primera meta que son los 100 RV, algo me dice que con lectores tan maravillosos como ustedes lo voy a lograr, que tal que fuera en el próximo capi, estaría encantada ^_^ sin embargo puede que nos tome más tiempo, pero tranquilos que no voy a poner una condición como en el capi 13 para obtenerlos, ustedes son libres de comentar y son los que tienen la última palabra.**

**Bueno… los espero en el próximo capi que como de costumbre lo tendremos dentro de una semana. Se llama "Noche de premios" y estará muy divertido.**

**I hope see you for here later! ****Or read you. I think is better because we can´t see face to face. **

**Espero tener muchos reviews ahora que he dejado el link para los lectores de last heaven y me gustaría que los de fanfiction que aún después de todo lo que les he pedido que me dejaran no me han escrito también se animen. Dar clic en el cuadrito verde y escribir unas cuantas cosas hará muy feliz a sakuraliz chan.**

**Ahora sí con sus respuestas:**

**yuki kaname chan****:** hola, me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí con un lindo review. Etto..gome ne por asustarte pero es que se me ocurrió la idea de sopetón y no me aguanté las ganas de ponerla. Aunque te confieso que hubiera preferido decirles desde mucho antes que esto supuestamente iba a terminar en el 13, pero yo y mi bocota no pudimos guardarnos los avances de este fic (yo les dije que tenía hasta el 16) y pues la mayoría no se lo creyó.

Yo también quiero que esto pase enserio pero lo veo recontraimposible, por suerte existimos los fan que hacemos fics y nos permiten leer ese tipo de cosas que por más que queramos no pasaran en la historia original. Ojalá alguna persona con habilidades de mangaka pueda hacer un Doujinshi lemon Ren x Kyoko (aunque casi siempre le quitan el toque romántico y se centran en lo sexual) pero bueno.. Algo es algo…

Ya me despido y por supuesto ¡muchas gracias por leer y dejar review!

**nefertiti2882:**hola. ¡welcome! Me da mucho gusto que estés aquí leyendo mi historia, muchas gracias a ti por comentar y por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo, el tener nuevos lectores me anima a continuar. Espero verte en los próximos capítulos. Matta ne!

**nickita021****:**hiiiiiiiiiii! Tomodachi san!  
pues lo de la segunda temporada lo puse porque me pareció innovador, nunca había leído que un fic se dividiera en temporadas y pues quería que los lectores "tímidos" por decirlo de alguna forma se animaran a escribirme por eso puse la excusa (si es que se le llama así por no decir chantaje. Jejeje ) de los 10 Rv aunque en realidad no pensaba dejar colgado el fic así recibiera únicamente los cinco reviews habituales (yo planeaba dejar el nuevo capi dentro de una semana como es costumbre), pero quería dar un incentivo a ver si así podía obtener mas comentarios.

No entiendo porqué a algunos (por no decir la mayoría) no dejan review, si es muy chévere decirle lo que piensas a esa persona que está escribiendo lo que te gusta leer y por ejemplo yo amo cuando los escritores me responden (creo que hasta espero más la respuesta que el propio capítulo en sí) sabes!, hace 3 años empecé con la lectura de fics (porque antes no sabia que existían) y yo como no tenia internet en la casa le daba una leída fugaz a la sinopsis y copiaba como loca a Word (al final no sabía ni quien lo había escrito ni mucho menos como dejar un review) y por lo tanto yo no dejaba mi opinión hasta que me inscribí en ésta página y supe lo fácil que era. Y ahora que soy escritora y se en carne propia lo importantes que son los Rv siempre que leo algún fic dejo mi comentario.

Esa %&##&" tenía que volver a aparecer pero ya viste que no se salió con la suya. (El mal no triunfará en este fic. Jejeje!)

Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon, la verdad quise que fuera muy tierno y especial… y no iba a dejar que perdieran la cabeza por la pasión y luego tuvieran algo de que arrepentirse.

Mira que el capi no es más corto que los otros (incluso llega a las 4000 palabras a diferencia de los primeros que se quedaban en 3000 y pico) lo que pasa es que cuando el contenido es lemon (por ejemplo a mí se me pasa muy rápido lo que leo y quiero que nunca acabe) parece que fuese más corto.

*Te doy un abrazo fraternal*, siento mucho lo de tu ser querido… me alegra que mi fic te haya subido un poco los ánimos.

Con respecto a lo del inglés (estudié en un instituto por 2 años y lo he reforzado con tutoriales) si quieres mejorar tu inglés te recomiendo lo siguiente: bajas el emulador Win Ds pro (si no tienes una nintendo DS) y luego descargas los roms completamente gratis en esta página http: // ndsroms . mundo-blogs . com/ ( lo siento esta página no deja poner links) los juegos que hay para aprender inglés son: mi experto en ingles (aprenderás mucho vocabulario) , Mind your language learn English (nunca lo jugué porque mi computador es muy lento y no lo emula, he leído que es muy bueno), my english coach (buenísimo, está dividido en lecciones), English training (de este hay dos versiones la segunda es más completa. Te recomiendo mucho estos dos, se basan en los dictados) tengo otro que es más avanzado pero no me acuerdo del nombre y hay uno que se llama English of the dead (pero es para los japoneses que quieren aprender ingles matando zombies)

Espero que te ayude esto que te dije y si tienes algún problemita al conseguirlos, me avisas y trataré de ayudarte en lo que más pueda.

PD: si lo conté como otro review.

See you later! I hope that improve your English and we can say "I speak English fluently" bye, bye!

**Lavi-usagi-chan****:** hola!, hace unos días me llegó el mensaje de que me habías agregado a tus historias favoritas y pues ahora que te animaste a dejarme review me hez más fácil agradecerte. Arigatou gozaimasu por todo.

Yo también desde que vi el anime quedé matada con la pareja Renxkyoko, por eso leí el manga y como todavía no pasa nada me aventuré a escribir mi propio fic.

Y por cierto, los reviews largos no me aburren todo lo contrario me encantan porque así tengo más que escribir.

*Choca esos cinco* I love lemon too.

Cuídate!, gracias por comentar, espero verte (leerte o como sea!) en los próximos capis. !

**Sakura-chan ^-^****: **hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Gomen na por asustarte con lo del fin. (yo pensé que nadie se lo había creído pero por lo que me han escrito veo que no era así. ¡sumimasen!)  
en mi cumple la pasé muy bien aunque fue un día común y corriente (de los diez en adelante ya nadie se preocupa por los cumple, ni uno mismo prácticamente, ya es consiente de que cada vez nos volvemos más viejos. Recuerdas que en las fiestas infantiles nos traían payasos, mimos entre otro poco de pendejadas que nos hacían reir un buen rato? jajaja……por lo menos ahora se conserva lo del pastel de cumpleaños. Creo que entre el 23-24 de marzo me comí como una libra de chocolate (fue lo que me regaló la mayoría de conocidos). Este año el choko no se hizo esperar y pues yo encantada, amo los dulces!

Si nos conociéramos nos reiríamos juntas, claro!, sabes! Al contrario de ti hablo muy poco y escribo más. Jajaja….XD!

¡Que buena imaginación la de Soe chan! Me reí a carcajadas con lo de los condones y no pude contenerme e imaginar ese momento (el mundo imaginativo es el único sitio donde veremos que kyoko le regala a Ren condones XD! Estaría buenísimo, *le veo la cara todo coloradita y él…jajajaja está tieso, mudo y muy impresionado*.(como en el 154 Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa T-T)

Yo también estoy de mini vacaciones (dos semanitas libres del cole!) aunque no faltó la profe de cálculo con sus guías! Fue la única que nos dejó tarea, pero bueno… tiempo es lo que tenemos.

Te cuento algo como para que te rías, el jueves leí tu Rv y me tocó bajar (mi cuarto es en el 2º piso)a lavar los platos del almuerzo y supongo que la sonrisa que provocó lo que escribiste aún estaba porque mi hermana le dijo a mi mamá "lizeth se está volviendo loca… pero es bueno que esté feliz" y no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, MI mamá un día que estaba desayunando para ir al cole (es que el fic o sus coment se me vienen a la cabeza en todo momento y mi cara lo corrobora) mi mamá se quedó mirándome y dijo "mi chiquita se está volviendo loca" y luego como para acomodar las cosas dijo "dicen que los escritores terminan enloqueciéndose" jajaja. mi madre sale con unas cosas, otro día estaba haciendo mi tarea y se acercó a mirar el cuaderno y dijo "tienes una letra fea" (yo lo sé, siempre he pensado que mi letra es fea y eso se debe a que escribo muy rápido. Lo importante es que es legible) pero nunca me lo habían dicho así y mi mamá como para que sonara más suave continuó diciendo "las personas inteligentes tienen letra fea" ….pero de todas formas sentí pesado el comentario, aunque lo último creo que es cierto o por lo menos la de Albert Eisten era fea, jajajaja

PD: tampoco sabía lo del el gato ni de lo del anterior nombre de las chicas superpoderosas, ¡menos mal que se lo cambiaron! Las chicas coquetas suena estúpido. Como lo que hicieron con CCS ¿sabías que Estados Unidos hizo una versión poniendo a Shaoran como protagonista y el nombre de la serie era Cardcaptors?.ahora que traigo este nombre a colación, el sakura de tu Nick es por la sakura de esta serie o por la de Naruto? O es por otra?

Bueno, ya me despido. Te mando un besoteeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Carola:**hola, muchas gracias por comentar en los dos capis que dejé en last heaven (lo de la repetición del segundo fue un pequeño error de novata XD!) espero que nos sigamos leyendo, ya sea aquí o en ese maravilloso foro al que pertenecemos. Bye, bye!

**Angela:**hi! Sabes que tu fic me dejó matada y por eso quería ponerlo aquí, aunque no recibiera la respuesta de aceptación, espero que no te moleste que lo haya colocado. Gracias por haber leído y si estas leyendo esto significa que pasaste por los otros así que arigatou por sacar un ratico para leer mi fic

PD: me encanta la foto que tienes en el foro, aunque no me gusta el beagle para kyoko me parece que se ve genial en esa pose.

**Yukii:**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchísima gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado la continuación de esta historia y que podamos seguir leyéndonos. Matta ne!

**Suly****:** konnichiwa compañera escritora, quería contarte que yo leí tu fic (siempre a tu lado lástima que aquí no podamos poner muñequitos porque o si no habría puesto uno con un corazoncitos por este título tan romántico "el mío también lo es aunque mas largo" me encantó, aunque no me gusta ver a nuestro Ren todo adolorido, pero un acercamiento es lo que necesitan ese par de atolondrados, jejeje! Y fue muy buena la idea de la enfermera kyoko, espero pronto la conti para ver que hace ese baka de shotaro) Sabes! A mi casi me da algo cuando Ren evita que kyoko caiga al suelo y pasa su dedo por el contorno de sus labios y le dice con voz sensual: tienes experiencia besando. *Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* me sonrojo no más de recordarlo chauuuuuuuuuuuuu!.

**Lerima 100:** konnichiwa! Gracias por tu review, yo también te dejaré uno por tu fic una solicitud de trabajo, me encanta que kyoko sea tan aventada: "puedo vivir con usted? PUEDO DORMIR con usted Tsuruga san? Jajajajaja ya quiero ver que pasará, aunque el último capi me dejo como Ooo? Por qué Ren está tan brusco? Sé que está desesperado pero no era para tanto…. Bueno ya me despido, es estos días que entre al foro te dejaré el coment.

**Acuarius 87:** hi! Yo también quiero un Ren para mí, es taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lindo y sexy, jajajaja. Kyoko! Cuando será que abrirás los ojos (en el manga porque aquí gracias a dios ya lo hizo XD) muchas gracias por tu comentario y… si no es mucho pedir *miro con ojitos suplicantes* quiero más reviews. Chao…. Te mando un beso. Cuidate!

**ALE10177****:** hooooolaaaa. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Y siiiiii (mirada pervertida) hace rato quería que Kyoko le tocara interpretar un papel ardiente como el de Hikari y por supuesto Ren como pareja. Jjajajaja. XD! Gracias por tus reviews, me animan muchísimo, espero que continuemos leyéndonos, matta ne!

**kariramos****:** ^-^hi! Thank you very much for you RV. Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Yo estoy remetida en esta historia y espero que me acompañes hasta el final. Gracias nuevamente. Hasta pronto!

**Lady:** holaaaaaaa. Yo también quiero que Ren se acelere con Kyoko, sobre todo en el manga. Oh my god! ¿Cuándo pasará algo entre esos dos? Gracias por leer. Te mando un abrazo. Bye Bye! ^_^

**yarysary****:** hello! Opino lo mismo que tu. ¡Reino se la merecía desde hace tiempo! *grito con entusiasmo* Buena esa Tsuruga san! Jejeje! Gracias por leer y por comentar. Matta ne!

**noelia_simple****:** hola, creo que es la primera vez que me dicen que está bien escrito, la verdad este fic tiene muchas fallas y faltas de ortografía que se van mejorando día tras día, sin embargo siempre doy mi mejor esfuerzo para que ustedes los lectores se diviertan un rato con esto. Gracias por tu review. Espero tener muchos más. I`ll read you later, ok?.

**Bloody_Moon****:** hi my dear reader and writter, quería comentarte que me encanta tu Nick (luna sangrienta) I love it, creo que por eso amo los vampiros (uno en especial de ojos borgoña) y su mundo… es tan lúgubre y sanguinario, además de apasionante.

Yo también quiero estar en el lugar de kyoko *kyaaaaaaaaaaa* ¿Quién en sus cabales no querría con semejante hombre enamorado perdidamente de ella? Jajaja **XD! **Me gustó mucho tu fic: sentimientos reprimidos. Etto… al principio dices que en todos los fic que has leído Ren quiere violar a Kyoko ¿Cuáles son esos fics? Porfis, dime! Me muero por leerlos. ¡No puedo creer que kyoko le diera un beso a Ren! *quiero la contiiiii* chaito. Besooooossssssssssssssssss.

**Kyoko 17:** hola kyoko chan! Espero que estés súper bien igual a como me siento yo ahora que tengo nuevos lectores tan maravillosos como ustedes ^^ gracias por comentar, quisiera volver a leer más reviews tuyos. Arigatou, Sayounara! Iie matta!

**itsperfectkate****:** hello my new friend (I hope) muchísimas gracias por tus halagos, aunque no te conozco muy bien estoy segura que podrías crear un fic tan bueno como este, o mucho mejor! El día que te animes a escribirlo me avisas y con mucho gusto lo leeré. Gracias por tu review, espero recibir muchísimos más de tu parte. Bye! Bye! Tomodachi san. ¡Cuídate!

**Thesesis:**hola! Me alegra tenerte entre mis lectoras, amo tu fic: alguien para amar (me encanta la atmosfera de universidad, kyoko estudiando arte, siendo la novia de Ren……. Perfecto! espero que pasen muchas cosas) y por cierto habrá lemon en algún capítulo o por lo menos lime?, es que me gusta mucho pero si decides no hacerlo lo entenderé. Espero que pronto seamos colegas (me refiero a verte en ) etto… no sabía que el fic: El día clave era tuyo. Lo leí hace tiempo y pues aunque algo tarde quería decirte que me gustó mucho. Chaoooooo. Arigatou por tu review!

**Kyoyoru****: **hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sé si seguiré subiendo en last heaven eso depende de lo que me digan ustedes los lectores, me encantaría que me siguieras apoyando con tus reviews. Bye! Bye!

**Diana-Sempai****:** hiiiiiiiiii! Espero que nos sigamos leyendo, de verdad te doy las gracias de todo corazón por haberme dejado review, son muy importantes para mí. Thanks to you for read. Matta ne senpai! Jajaja XD! (Aunque tenemos la misma edad entonces no eres mi senpai pero bueno… ya te dejo chaitooooooooooooooooooo)

**By Sakuraliz ****03/04/10**


	15. Noche de premios

**I can´t believe it! ****And I so Happy! Mina san *grito de emoción* superamos los 100 reviews, hay veces que los autores dedican su capítulo a la persona que dejó el review # 100 (en mi caso fue **_kariramos)_** sin embargo yo voy a dedicar este capi a absolutamente todos los lectores que han pasado por aquí, mis agradecimientos van desde el que sólo leyó el primer capítulo y nunca siguió con la lectura porque se aburrió, pasando por los que han leído todo y por alguna razón desconocida no dejan review ,hasta los fieles y maravillosos lectores que me han acompañado desde que supieron que el fic existía, de verdad que du****ō**** xiè (muchas gracias en chino) ustedes me han animado con sus comentarios y por eso es que he continuado, y aunque sé que este fic tiene fallos por doquier y faltas de ortografía, (que no son intencionales y que se van mejorando) saben que doy mi mayor esfuerzo para que se diviertan un rato con esto. Ahora la meta será los 200 RV, que tal vez sea mucho pedir y sino la alcanzamos hasta terminar, no importa. Aquí lo realmente importante es que nos riamos y hasta nos sonrojemos por lo que hay escrito. Bueno…. Esta es la primera parte de las Notas de Autor, ahora sí sigamos! **

**Hi,hi, hi! ^-^ en este capítulo tendremos un poco de música por parte de Sho (la canción se llama Best of me por si quieren escucharla mientras leen) y les puse la traducción en español al ladito, es que no sé si todos los lectores manejan el inglés y si la dejaba así no tendría gracia ponerla.**

**Cuando lean la parte del vestido imagínense que kyoko estará hermosísima, porque a pesar de que estuve como dos semanas preguntándole a todo mundo para que me diera ideas para el vestido mi descripción se quedó pobre, es que no soy muy buena en eso XD (gracias a todas las chicas que me dieron sus aportes en especial a Peny san)**

**Otra cosa que leí por esos días en last heaven es que alguien escribió: "kuon es rubio de ojos verdes" vaya! no había caído en cuenta lo de los ojos y busqué la imagen donde nos muestran a Kuon en el manga (cuando hace el video para julie) y si tiene ojos claros, que son verdes? No estoy segura, el caso es que debido a eso me tocó hacer unas pequeñitas modificaciones a los tres capis anteriores cambiando perlas azabaches por pozos esmeralda o alguna otra metáfora barata, jajajaja.**

**Etto.. no me aguanto las ganas de comentar sobre el 155 (el que no haya leído y le moleste leer los adelantos mejor sáltese este párrafo) oh por Kami, ¡les tocó vivir juntos! Takarada san *enseño mis pulgares con entusiasmo* buena por esa! me creí lo de que iban a dormir en una sola cama, *mirada asesina* porque tenían que llegar esos tipos (aunque se fijaron bien en lo que les llevaron a ese par, no es por ser pervertida pero entre lo que se cae parece haber paqueticos de condones XD! Akuma san me hizo caer en cuenta) *mohín de reproche* yo quería ver como reaccionaba kyoko ante ese "te dejaré descansar en mis brazos" aunque Ren nos dio una visión bastante acertada, jajajaja XD! Y lo último me dejó como Oooo *mirada pervertida* Ren la desea, vieron donde se quedó mirándola?, por supuesto que si, jejeje! Este capi fue rejugoso; ya me imagino lo que va a pasar *se abre una nubecita en la cabeza de sakuraliz chan* Ren la toma de la mano y la jalonea (eso al menos ya pasó) casi violentamente la tira a la cama, se acuesta encima de ella y la mira con el porte de caballero de la noche, no dice ni una palabra, sólo sonríe lujuriosamente para luego comenzar una serie de húmedos besos por su mejilla, se acerca a sus labios pero no la besa sino que muerde sutilmente su labio inferior, baja hasta su cuello y se entretiene un rato mordisqueando y lamiendo la zona, mientras una de sus manos cosquillea la pierna desnuda de kyoko hasta que se escabulle por debajo de su falda. –onii san?- lo llama desconcertada, aunque esta dentro del rol de sesuka y tiene complejo de hermana, sabe que cain no la había tocado de esa manera nunca. Kyoko siente una extraña humedad y en un grito casi ahogado lo llama otravez –Tsuruga san- él la ignora, la calla con un beso salvaje y sigue con tan anhelada tarea.**

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *sigue soñando que eso pasará Liz chan* Nakamura sensei *ojos de súplica* dibuja algo que sea por lo menos parecido a lo que esta crazy girl imaginó. (haaaaaaa suspiro) bueno chicas, (he asumido por los reviews que todos mis lectores son mujeres, aunque supongo que habrá algún chico o varios, si es así avísenme para que cuando me dirija a ustedes lo haga de forma neutral) ya sabemos de sobra que en los fic, los anime y los manga nos figura esperarnos y por más que pataleemos por este último y queramos cuanto antes la conti, no podemos hacer nada porque es decisión rotunda de la mangaka, Hana to Yume porqué no publicas semanalmente? (ya quisiéramos todos que fuera diariamente) (para los que no saben es la revisita donde sale skip beat! cada 15 dias, más exactamente el día 5 y 20 de cada mes)**

**Ya me extendí bastante, pero tranquilos que ya viene lo bueno. ^_^**

**Capítulo 15**

**Noche de premios**

Era viernes en la noche, una joven de cabellos castaños tirando a rojos yacía dando vueltas en la cama, por más que trataba no se podía quedar dormida incluso había recorrido al método de contar ovejitas pero el imaginárselas con una estatuilla dorada en las patas delanteras saltando felizmente, la hacía perder la cuenta.

Mañana sería la gran noche, estaba nominada a mejor actriz antagónica, iría en un hermoso vestido y acompañada de su príncipe azul, que más podía pedir?

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se levantó adormilada debido a que en la noche anterior Morfeo se olvidó de hacer su trabajo, por suerte hoy tendría el día libre y vaya que se lo merecía, desde que regresó de USA estaba trabajando duramente para compensar los días de ausencia.

No se vería con Kuon hasta la noche, debido a que su supersticiosa suegra había prohibido que la viera antes de la entrega de premios en vestido de gala, ¿Quién en sus cabales creería eso? E incluso llamó para recordárselo y por supuesto desearles suerte.

Llamó a su amiga, la estilista de LME quien desde luego la dejaría como una princesa de pies a cabeza.

Sus uñas eran adornadas por un bellísimo barniz francés, su cabello caía en ondas un poco por debajo de sus hombros debido a las extensiones.

El maquillaje consistía en una sombra casi inexistente sobre sus párpados, él rímel le daba un toque voluminoso a sus pestañas, sus labios con un tono rosáceo además de la base y rubor acostumbrado para sus mejillas.

Sacó del armario tan delicado traje vinotinto que había guardado intacto desde que lo compró.

Faltaba mas o menos una hora para que su novio llegara, se vistió con tan anhelado traje y terminó de ponerse los accesorios entre ellos la hermosa "reina de las rosas".

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño claro como el caramelo y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, vestía un esmoquin negro. Bajó de su auto Mercedes Benz y tocó la puerta del Darumaya.

Kuon se encontraba nervioso, estaba parado debajo del umbral de la puerta, con su mano derecha escondida en su espalda ocultando el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

Fue invitado a seguir por Okami san, miró a los alrededores pero no vio lo que buscaba, esperó unos minutos hasta que ….

Kyoko salió a recibir al recién llegado, lista para la ceremonia.

El vestido le quedaba ceñido al cuerpo resaltando su figura, le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, sus pechos eran recogidos por un pequeño corpiño estraple ideal para el taje de finas tiras que dejaba al descubierto una fracción de su espalda. El pelo semi oscuro le caía en ondas por los hombros y espalda desnudos tan suave y delicadamente como si estuviera hecho de seda y creaba un bonito contraste contra la blancura nívea de su piel sin mácula.

Los zapatos de plataforma negros la hacían ver más alta. Su aura irradiaba adultez y feminidad armonizando perfectamente con las sensaciones de su ser.

(Él la observaba anonadado, sabía de sobra que su novia era hermosa pero ¡Dios! Era como un ángel vestido de vinotinto, ángel se quedaba corto más bien una Diosa. ¡Megami sama! (Parecía que tuviera todas las palabras atoradas en la garganta) -es..estas pre..ciosa- (pudo decir al fin) y la loca idea de preferir quedarse en su apartamento, sólo con ella, besando y acariciando su cuerpo deshaciéndose del maravilloso vestido, vagó por su mente unos segundos.

Luego de que aclaró sus pensamientos hizo una pequeña venia mostrándole el frondoso arreglo de rosas, -es un honor ser su acompañante, Kyoko Hime- (le dio un cálido beso en la mano)

Ella se sonrojó por sus acciones y sin importar que hubiera algunos presentes se abalanzó hacia su príncipe tomando sus labios. (La tosecita de Taisho hizo que se separaran)

-les deseamos mucha suerte, los estaremos viendo por la televisión- (habló okamisan antes de que la pareja se montara en el auto y emprendiera marcha hacia el gran teatro de Tokio donde sería la premiación)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Bajaron del auto y caminaron cogidos de la mano a través de la alfombra roja saludando a los espectadores. Las cámaras no paraban de tomar fotos y de grabar, esa pareja parecía salida de un cuento de hadas, ambos, simplemente encantadores.

Al entrar al teatro se reunieron con el presidente Takarada, Yashiro, Kanae, entre los otros miembros staff.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Fuwa Sho llegó al lugar donde había sido invitado en exclusiva para cantar en intermedio de la presentación. Apenas bajó de la lujosa limosina fue aclamado por todos los presentes, al entrar pudo ver al idiota (según Sho) de Ren Tsuruga rodeado de sus colegas y … (quedó congelado al reconocer a la bella mujer que estaba a su lado la cual miraba a su acompañante con ojos llenos de felicidad y amor, algo que le molestó rotundamente)

Ella le susurró algo al oído y posteriormente se alejó del grupo de LME

¿Porqué ella tenía que provocar tantas cosas en él, celos, deseo, culpa… amor? (se las arregló para seguirla sin ser visto por Kuon, al parecer iba al baño, pero antes que llegara a su destino la llamó)

-kyoko- (fue como un grito ahogado)

Ella sabía perfectamente de quien era esa voz, tantos años la había escuchado que lamentablemente ya estaba más que grabada en su mente, volteó con una mirada fría. –qué quieres?-

-¿quiero hablar contigo?-

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- (le dijo seria, luego caminó al frente queriendo alejarse)

(la tomó del brazo y la jaloneó) -¡ah, no!, y lo nuestro que?-

-lo nuestro- (bufó como si fuera lo más absurdo que hubiera escuchado y en realidad si lo era) -deja de decir estupideces y suéltame- (se zafó de su agarre)

-yo soy la persona más importante en tu vida, por mí estas aquí o es que se te olvida que yo te traje a Tokio y fui tu motivación para que te convirtieras en actriz (sonrió convencido de lo que decía, acercándose más a ella) digas lo que digas yo sigo ocupando la mayor parte de tu corazón, eres mía…(rodeó con un brazo su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí)

Kyoko blanqueó los ojos y lo asesinó con la mirada ayudada de sus demonios, se imaginó sacando un mazo gigante y golpeando al idiota que tenía al frente mandándolo a la estratosfera incluso pudo ver como se veía la estrellita del cielo y sonaba "tlin". **(NA: como cuando mandan al equipo Rocket de pokemón XD!)**

Sonrío aún más por su mirada perversa y se mordió el labio (inclinó su rostro y trató de besarla)

-no te atrevas- (le gritó y lo empujó) –sólo tu cerebro de arveja pude procesar tantas estupideces juntas, hace tiempo que ya no estas ni siquiera en mi lista negra… estoy muy ocupada como para pensar en memeces. Pero sabes, de algún modo te estoy agradecida, por ti pude quitarme esa venda que cubría mis ojos permitiéndome encontrar algo en lo que soy buena, algo que es propio y me hace feliz. He conocido personas maravillosas (sus ojos se llenaron de estrellitas) como mi mejor amiga Moko san y…(mostró una sonrisa sincera) ahora sé qué es el verdadero amor.-

(Sho se empezó a reír, se cogió el estómago como si no pudiera aguantar la risa) –Eres tan ilusa- (se pasó un dedo para limpiar las lágrimas producidas por las carcajadas) –aunque físicamente ya no seas plana y simplona- (puso su dedo índice en la frente de ella) –aquí, eres hueca y descerebrada, sólo tienes espacio para vanas fantasías-

–no me digas que tu tal verdadero amor es el lolita complex de Tsuruga o como se llame ese tipo (decía en un tono burlón)

(Ella cogió ese dedo fuertemente y si hubiera tenido más fuerza lo habría partido) Ya no aguantaba más, una cosa era que se metiera con ella pero con Kuon!... eso si no lo permitiría –que le tengas envidia no es motivo para que lo insultes-

-ja! Envidia? Estas loca?-

-desde siempre ha sido así, él tiene más admiradoras, mejor reputación y sabes porqué te gana en todo?...no es sólo por su apariencia de Adonis sino que como persona inspira respeto y admiración, es una persona íntegra, madura, es un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, al contrario de ti que eres un escuincle que se parte de la risa frente al televisor. No eres capaz de hacer nada solo y piensas que eres la última cocacola del desierto. No se cuando te irás a bajar de esa nube y caerás en la cuenta de que no eres el ombligo del mundo.-

(le habían dolido esas palabras pero no lo demostró, esa era una batalla verbal que él no iba a perder) –y si es el hombre maravilloso que tu pintas por qué es que anda con una mujer como tú? No debería salir con alguien de su nivel? No te das cuenta que solo te quiere para llevarte a la cama…espera que lo logre y verás como después te tira como un trapo sucio-

-él nunca haría algo así…(le gritó enojada) él ha demostrado que me ama…-

(Esa parecía una batalla campal, la tensión se sentía en el aire, los rayos de sus miradas causaban explosiones que producían fuego por todas partes, en el mundo imaginativo claro está)

-eres un ingenua, que más va a querer un tipo mayor con una jovencita ingenua?-

-me importa un comino lo que tu pienses- (trató de alejarse, ya no aguantaba… si no cerraba esa puta boca sería capaz de asesinarlo, se imaginaba estrangulándolo como cuando lo hace Homero con Bart)

-¡espera!, no he terminado- (la iba a seguir hasta que se percató que a alrededor estaba mucha gente con cara de Ooo!, ¡pues claro! La discusión fue cerca del baño y sus gritos fueron llamativos para los espectadores, que no dejaban de comentar lo sucedido.

-vete al infierno… Fuwa Sho-Taro (haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos sílabas de su nombre con una mueca perversa o podría decirse sádica)

Entró al gran teatro y buscó a su novio, no le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarlo puesto que estaba en primera fila (caminó y se sentó en la banca de al lado que por supuesto era para ella)

-por qué te demoraste tanto?- (preguntó sutilmente en su oído debido a que la ceremonia ya había empezado y el orador estaba dando la introducción a la noche)

-es que me encontré con una cucaracha, pero ya le di su merecido- (le sonrío al apuesto hombre)

(Él le devolvió la sonrisa aunque no entendía del todo, ese apodo sólo se lo podría dar a…)

Estuvieron observando la presentación de los premios, ya había pasado la sección de películas y series ahora venia el show intermedio y luego las nominaciones de los Doramas.

Señoras y señores esta noche tenemos de vuelta al cantante número uno de Japón, con ustedes ¡Fuwa Sho! (las luces fueron apagadas y sólo podía distinguirse a la persona del escenario, con su extravagante traje que atraía las miradas de todos)

La audiencia acompañaba con aplausos y estridentes gritos por parte de las chicas admiradoras. Kyoko no pudo evitar mirarlo, aunque fuera su "enemigo" no podía negar que tenía talento y lograba cautivar la atención de cualquiera incluso Kuon lo observaba –lástima que seas tan superficial, con esa actitud no vas a llegar a ningún lado- (pensó Kyoko) prestó atención a la letra y notó al instante que era para ella.

**It's so hard to say that I'm sorry,** (es tan difícil decir que lo siento)

**I'll make everything alright,** (haré todo correctamente)  
**All these things that I've done now what have I become And where'd I go** **wrong **(ahora me doy cuenta de todas las cosas que hice y donde fue que me equivoqué)  
**I don't mean to hurt, just to put you first** (mi intención no fue herir, solo ponerte de primera)  
**I won't tell you lies (Im sorry)** (no te mentiré) (lo siento)  
**I will stand accused with my hand on my heart** (me pararé acusado con una mano en mi corazón)  
**Im just trying to say** (yo solo estoy tratando de decir)

**Im sorry **(lo siento)

**it's all that I can say** (es todo lo que puedo decir)  
**You mean so much and I'd fix all that I've done** (tu significas mucho para mí y repararé todo lo que he hecho)  
**If I could start again** (si pudiera empezar otra vez)  
**I'd throw it all away to the shadows of regrets** (tiraría todo esto a las sombras del arrepentimiento)  
**And you would have the best of me** (y tendrías lo mejor de mi)

**I know that I can't take back all of the mistakes** (se que no puedo enmendar todos mis errores)  
**But I will try** (pero lo intentaré)  
**Although it's not easy, I know you believe me, 'cause I would not lie** (aunque no es fácil, yo sé que me crees, porque no mentiría)  
**Don't believe their lies, told through jealous eyes, they don't understand (I'm sorry)** (no creas sus mentiras, lo que dicen sus ojos celosos, ellos no entienden) (lo siento)  
**I won't break your heart, I won't bring you down** (no romperé tu corazón, no te voy a hacer sentir mal)  
**But I will have to say** (pero te tengo que decir)

**Im sorry** (lo siento)

Kyoko se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, hace unas horas le había pegado la insultada del siglo y ahora le estaba pidiendo disculpas a través de su canción y prácticamente le decía que volvieran a ser los mismos de antes. Definitivamente no podía creerlo.

Sho terminó su acto y se dirigió hacia su camerino mientras se cambiaba de ropa para entrar de nuevo al teatro a ver la entrega de premios que faltaban, en el fondo quería que ella ganara, la chica de la que estaba enamorado debía estar a su altura y más ahora que estaba convencido de que regresaría a sus brazos. Cómo no lo iba a perdonar si se había disculpado ante todo Japón. Era la primera vez que se tragaba su orgullo y dejaba salir lo que guardó tanto tiempo en su corazón y que fue descubierto sólo cuando ella se alejó.

-Kyoko- (dijo Kuon tomando su mano, él también había entendido a lo que se refería Fuwa con su canción y si ella lo perdonaba? y si quería irse de su lado, no! No lo permitiría)

(Ella vio esas perlas esmeraldas que la miraban con incertidumbre, apretó su mano como diciéndole que no se preocupara, nada de lo que hiciera ese tipo iba hacerla cambiar de opinión sobre sus sentimientos)

(Presentador) -ahora vamos con el premio de mejor actriz antagónica y las nominadas son: - (en la pantalla gigante aparecían fragmentos de las novelas donde participaban las nominadas y el presentador anunciaba el nombre de cada una)

-y la ganadora de los Nihon TV Awards 2010 por mejor actriz antagónica es:-

(Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa, pero su novio le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, le apretó la mano dándole seguridad)

-Mogami Kyoko por su papel de Hikari Kuran en Aishiteruze no shitsuji- (dijo el presentador a todo pulmón, los espectadores acompañaban con aplausos)

Kuon le dio un tierno beso –omedetto!-

Ese beso fue lo que la hizo reaccionar, ¡había ganado!, ¡por Kami sama! Kyoko subió al escenario después de unos segundos de que su cerebro procesara la información

Era aplaudida y envidiada por el público, los hombres no dejaban de mirar a la hermosa joven que estaba recibiendo la estatuilla, había uno en especial que se sentía muy orgulloso y otro que sentía envidia del que la había besado y he de recalcar que se sentía el chico más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra por haber dejado escapar esa maravillosa persona además se odiaba por no poder ir a felicitarla, besarla hasta el cansancio y hacerla suya posteriormente.

(Con la estatuilla dorada en la manos en frente del micrófono) –buenas noches a todos, (sonaba un poco nerviosa) me siento halagada y muy feliz de recibir este premio, (un color carmesí cubría sutilmente sus mejillas) les agradezco a todos que me han apoyado, especialmente a Okami san y Taisho que han sido como unos padres para mí, gracias al presidente Takarada por permitirme ser parte de LME y al director, el staff y cada uno de los miembros que hicieron posible Aishiteruze no Shitsuji, sin su apoyo esto nunca habría sido posible. (Hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada al apuesto hombre que era su amado acompañante) gracias Kuon… por estar aquí conmigo, te amo y eres lo más importante para mí…nunca lo dudes. (Sonrío candorosamente)

La aludida regresó a su asiento siendo aplaudida por todos a excepción del chico que se paró enojado de su puesto y ahora montaba la limosina de regreso casa.

-eres maravillosa- (dijo Kuon tomando sus labios de nuevo, ella cedió gustosa sin importar que estuvieran siendo observados por muchas personas, no prestaron atención a lo que decía el presentador quien anunciaba a los siguientes nominados)

(Presentador) -y el ganador a mejor actor protagónico es Hizuri Kuon, por su papel de Ryou en Aishiteruze no shitsuji!-

(Separaron sus labios) –Felicidades- (dijo ella con una sonrisa)

Kuon se paró a recibir su premio, estaba acostumbrado pero esta vez se sentía especialmente feliz, compartiría ese premio con su novia.

-muchas gracias a todos, esta estatuilla simboliza el esfuerzo que hemos puesto en nuestro trabajo…Kyoko, gracias por permitirme conocer que es el amor, por ayudarme a crecer como persona y por estar siempre conmigo. Yo también te amo.- (le dedicó esa sonrisa que sólo ella podía sacar)

El público estaba anonadado, no dejaba de aplaudir por ese par de discursos que era como un resonante en sus corazones, sin duda la mejor noche, llena de festejos, alegría y romance.

Al finalizar la prensa asediaba a la pareja protagonista de la noche, cuando terminaron de contestar algunas de las preguntas de los medios se dirigieron a un lujoso restaurante en la ciudad para celebrar su triunfo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Era casi media noche, Kuon y Kyoko se encontraban dentro del auto en frente del apartamento de él.

(Ella desabrochó su cinturón para posteriormente bajarse del auto) -espera Kyoko, (dijo con voz suave) –te referías a Fuwa cuando mencionaste que te habías encontrado con una cucaracha?-

-Sí, me siguió cuando fui al baño y desde luego se desató una reyerta verbal, pero le dejé bien claro que no quería tener nada que ver con él-

-no creo que ese tipo desista tan fácilmente incluso te dedicó su canción-

-no importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, nada puede cambiar lo que siento -

-que es lo que sientes?,

-por él (lo miró fijamente) o por ti?-

(Él se acercó lo suficiente para que su respiración chocara con su rostro)-¿que sientes por mí?-

-siento que… (Terminó de reducir la distancia de sus labios)

Definitivamente, lo que quería decir era inefable. Sus bocas ansiosas de deseo y fogosidad les impedían seguir hablando, las manos de ella acariciaban su espalda. Él inclinó la silla de ella hacia atrás permitiéndole quedar bajo su cuerpo. Sus varoniles manos recorrían sus piernas semi desnudas y sus labios se encargaban de la zona de mordisco, su lengua jugueteaba por el lóbulo de su oreja.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus lentas caricias, no podía reprimir los suaves gemidos que querían escapar de su boca. Sintió un extraño brillo en sus ojos y los abrió de golpe mientras pudo, pues una luz proveniente de una linterna que traspasaba el parabrisas los cegaba.

top top (golpecitos en la ventana)

Los amantes cesaron su contacto pasional sorprendidos por un hombre de uniforme que tocaba la ventana y los alumbraba con una linterna.

(El policía carraspeo y sacó su libretita) Kuon se acomodó en su silla de ipso facto (muy sonrojado al igual que ella)

Él salió del auto y habló con aquel hombre inoportuno el cual le pasó un papelito con una gran cifra como multa por espectáculos callejeros.

Después de dar un pequeño sermón, el hombre se montó en su moto y se alejó.

Kuon abrió la puerta del mercedes dándole la mano a su novia, sus miradas se cruzaron y no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante lo sucedido.

Subieron al apartamento de Kuon, aún la risa los acompañaba y el sonrojo era su fiel amigo.

Entraron a la habitación, él se quitó el saco y abrió un gran armario de madera que había a unos metros de la cama, colocó su estatuilla ahí.

Kyoko vio lo que hacia y se acercó, casi se va de espaldas al ver la excelsa cantidad de premios, ¡kami! No sólo estatuillas doradas, había placas de plata y vidrio además de mucha cristalería impresa.

Su rostro miraba el objeto dorado de sus manos y luego la cantidad de al frente que brillaba con esplendor, su cabeza giró de un lado a otro varias veces sin poder evitar sentir un poco de celos.

-ese es el primero de muchos- (dijo él con su afable voz y su sonrisa que mostraba la seguridad con la que hablaba)

-me esforzaré muchísimo, quiero ser tan buena actriz como tú- (le regaló una sonrisa) kuon senpai-

(se sorprendió un poco por como lo llamó) –uhm, extrañaba ese "senpai" (recalcó la palabra tratando de sonar seductor)

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa juguetona. –senpai, por qué los guardas en ese armario? Ahí nadie los puede ver… yo siempre creí que era de ropa, nunca pensé que hubiera algo tan importante y significativo-

-nunca me importó que los demás los observaran, además casi nadie viene a mi apartamento y mucho menos entran a mi habitación así que no vi la necesidad de colocarlos en un stand o cambiarle las puertas al armario para que fueran visibles.

-ya veo…etto… yo creo que si tuviera esos premios los dejaría a la vista, no para presumir y llamar la atención, sólo que cuando los vea recordaría todo lo que hice para ganármelos y eso me animaría a seguir… y me haría muy feliz-

-te comprendo y créeme que me pasa lo mismo cuando los veo, sin embargo sentía que no tenía con quien compartir esa felicidad… pero hoy fue especial porque estabas junto a mi…- (se acercó y la besó)

Luego de la cálida unión de sus labios, ella dejó su estatuilla al lado de la de él.

Kuon la abrazó por la espalda, posando sus manos en la cintura apoyando el mentón en el hombro descubierto de ella. (Ese contacto la erizó) –Dentro de poco tendremos que comprar un armario más grande y por supuesto con puertas transparentes-(le dio un beso en la mejilla)

-kuon- (susurró)

Él la abrazó más fuerte y su boca se encargó de dar cálidos besos por la piel desnuda que en esos momentos estaba a su disposición. Nada dio tiempo de preguntar si querían seguir con lo que antes estaban haciendo en el auto y que de no ser por ese "entrometido" habría terminado en una inolvidable aventura. Ambos sabían perfectamente que era lo que quería el otro. Ella cedió ante sus caricias, anheladas caricias; él por su parte estaba igual de perdido en el deseo, sus manos ya no estaban quietas, ahora eran invitadas a recorrer un suculento camino.

**Continuará**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya sé que algunos están pensando con una mirada asesina ¿porqué lo cortaste ahí?, sin embargo lo dejé TODO para el próximo. **

**Por cierto, la canción que canta Sho es del grupo "Sum 41" (Arigatou Nya san por recomendármela, aunque creo nunca vas a leer esto, no podía dejar de agradecértelo y también a Pao chan por lo de la linterna)**

**Y pues ya se imaginarán que va a pasar en el siguiente capi ne! Así que no diré nada, (me extendí mucho con las notas introductorias) espero que no se lo pierdan y por supuesto que me dejen sus reviews, no leemos luego!**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**nickita021****: **hiiiiii! Dale un besote de mi parte a Sofia chan! Sabes que me encantan los reviews ^_^. Me alegra que te haya gustado la forma en que hice que el público se enterara de la verdad, ya era hora de que su relación saliera a la luz (la frikisuki de Alice termina sirviendo al final aunque se pasó con lo de pedófilo XD!)

ya leíste que a Sho no le sirvió de nada haberle dedicado su canción, muy iluso si creía que con eso ella iba a regresar sin embargo no se va a quedar sin hacer nada, vamos a ver que se le ocurre, jejeje! Y el Beagle, ese es otro cuento y más peligroso que el primero; aún no sé ni qué le voy a poner a hacer. Ya nos enteraremos más adelante.

Espero que puedas aprender bastante inglés con lo que te dije, a mí me han servido muchísimo (sobre todo con el japonés)

Ahora ya saliéndome del tema, yo leí tu profile y vi tu fic, es un UA KagomeXInuyasha, supongo que es buenísimo porque viniendo de ti es imposible que no lo sea, sin embargo no lo he leído todavía porque primero quiero verme Inuyasha Kentesu hen (te lo estás viendo?) es que no tuve la oportunidad de verme el anime (la primera parte) leí el manga completo y no me gustó para nada el final por eso se puede decir que no le cogí amor a la pareja Inuxkago. Pero me muero de ganas por leer tu fic. Por cierto cuando lo lea quieres que te deje review por cada capí o te dejo uno bien jugoso al final? Tu decides!. (cuando leo un fic completo acostumbro a dejar sólo uno al final)

Te doy las gracias por estar aquí apoyándome (eres la única que me ha dejado reviews por cada capi, incluso en tres ocasiones han llegado por partida doble. Thanks for that. I love it ^_^)

Ya me despido, cuídate mucho! te mando un abrazo.

**Genesis Torres****:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado y que te parezca fino ^_^, arigatou gozaimasu por continuar tu lectura aquí, espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Bye, bye!

**hinatasama13****:** hola, que bueno que te hayas animado a dejarme review (tu también eres escritora de fics y creo que sabes lo importantes que son) ya lei tu fic y déjame decirte que me muero de las ganas de saber que va a pasar, ya quiero leer lemon Sasuxhina. A mi me encanta el lemon también, pero me gustan aquellos donde no dejen de lado el romance, como los míos, siempre trato de que sea algo bonito. Lo sé, lo sé, soy algo cursi pero creo que kyoko y Ren merecen una situación de esas muy especial, sin embargo en capítulos posteriores habrá lemon un poquito más fuerte.

Yo también me alargué un poquito pero ya me despido, chao! Chao! Animo con tu fic! Te deseo mucha suerte y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Matta!

**Lavi-usagi-chan****:** konnichiwa!, estoy feliz de verte de nuevo por aquí `^^´, yo también quiero un Ren para mi, ¡oh Dios!, es que es tan lindo, sexy, varonil y esa mirada *haaaaa suspiro* es hipnótica XD!. El idiota de shotaro siempre me ha caído mal, y lo de la erección me dio mucho gusto ponerlo *risa pervertida* esoooooo, que la desee y se muera de la rabia por no poder tenerla, jojojojo!

Si Reino llega a hacer algo en contra de nuestra parejita, no unimos y entre ambas lo acabamos, jejeje! Eso también va para Sho XD!.

Kyosukete… anata mo! (no estoy muy segura pero entendí el Kyosukete como cuídate, estoy en lo correcto?)

Bueno…. Muchas gracias por tu jugoso review, espero que sean muchos más, Ja ne!.

**Kariramos:** hoooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegra verte por aquí, gracias por tus halagos "sos una gran escritora" eso me llegó al alma, arigatouuuuuu! Por tanto piropo, pero sé que me falta mucho para llegar a serlo sin embargo con este fic he aprendido demasiado y lo mejor de todo es que he conocido maravillosas personas como son ustedes los lectores, ¡me acompañarás hasta el final! Me alegra escuchar eso o leer; tú entiendes, ne! Nos hablamos luego. Ok?... etto… puedo agregarte a mis amigos en last heaven? Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Ale:** hi! Ale10177 san, gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, me alegra que te hayas divertido un rato con lo de la ley del estudiante, nuestra infancia y por supuesto con mi fic, por eso es que escribo, me gusta dibujarle una sonrisa a alguien con lo que pasa por mi loca mente o con las cosas interesantes que encuentro en otras páginas, muchas gracias por comentar aquí y en last heaven (te puedo agregar a mis amigos en LH?, hasta ahora no tengo ninguno), espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Matta ne!

**nefertiti2882:** hiiiiiiiiiiii! A mi también me mató el fic de la pijama, nunca se me había ocurrido que ese pudiera ser el regalo, pero estaría interesantísimo, ne! Jajaja XD! Yo también espero que pronto nos enteremos de que es ese bendito regalo, aunque creo que todavía nos tocará esperar varios capítulos, gracias por esos Ánimos, de verdad que ayudan mucho. Te mando un abrazo. Cuídate! Bye, bye

**anali:** no sé si vas a leer esto pero de todas formas tenía que ponerlo aquí, gracias por tu review en last heaven, de verdad espero que me sigas leyendo ya sea aquí o allá, cuídate mucho, see you later!

**Scorpion25Akuma****:** *carita de niña mimada* me alegra tenerte de nuevo por aquí con un par de jugosísimos reviews. "te lo dije saku chan, nuestra senpai no nos ha olvidado" "lo sé liz chan y la verdad estoy muy feliz" esa fue una minicharla con entre mis alter egos XD!.

Con respecto a lo del capi, no pensé que me saliera artística la escena, sabes! Me gustaría poseer un poco más de soltura a la hora de narrar, como la que tu tienes. Yo estaba completamente metida en tu capítulo 12, puedes describir perfectamente las expresiones y los alrededores y prácticamente transportas al lector a tu historia, por eso te admiro mucho y como buena Kohai estoy aprendiendo mucho de mi senpai ^_^.

La frikisuki de Alice hizo su última aparición, después de todo la asshole sirvió de mucho, pero ya quedó fuera de juego.

Has estado en USA?, dices que la anécdota fue de tu amiga sin embargo me pregunto si tu has ido.

No creo que te vaya a dar alzhéimer, eso le da a las personas que durante su vida no han utilizado mucho su cerebro, incluso en mi proyecto de grado estamos fomentando la lectura e investigamos que es una forma de prevenir enfermedades mentales, lo que te quiero decir que para ser tan buena escritora has tenido que leer demasiado y al momento en que imaginamos todo lo que vamos a escribir en nuestro fics, nuestro cerebros están en completa marcha así que no tenemos porque preocuparnos de algo así, de pronto si por el síndrome del túnel carpiano, aunque eso es otro cuento. Bueno, ya me callo pero solo con lo que a salud respecta porque aún me queda mucho por decir. XD!

Eres mi vida, es un fic bueno, ojalá algún día te animes a darle un vistazo y la autora de este a leer tu fic. De vez en cuando es bueno que te digan ¡no desesperes por las respuestas! La verdad si soy muy impaciente, pero haré un esfuerzo, es la única opción que tengo.

La escena de parís está rondando en mi cabeza y ya sé como adaptarla pero falta muchísimo para que la escriba, no sé si al final lo haga pero una que si estoy segura que pondré será la se Ren con el delantal rosa. Jejejej XD!

Apenas acabé de leer tu review leí el 155 (no lo había hecho antes porque no la había traído de internet) ohhhh por dios re se queda corto, es hiperjugoso, al principio leíste que es lo que me imagino, jejeje. Me encanta ver a Ren desesperado

Pero tienes razón, no creo que vaya a hacer algo como lo que pasa por our pervert minds. Jajajaja, lo de los condones no lo había entendido, pensé que te referías a algo que puso sakura chan en su review, del posible regalo de kyoko hacia ren fuera condones, pero ahora leí otravez tu review y me devolví al capítulo 155 y síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii entre todos esos cupones y cosas hay algo que parece condones.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el lemon y sabes! otras tres lectoras más me dijeron que les había parecido muy corto (en realidad no lo es) , entonces el 16 que es full lemon les parecerá súper corto (aunque este si lo sea en verdad, pero solo un poquito). y a mi tampoco me gusta Arjona, en realidad no escucho nada en español, pero en este caso les quedaba como anillo al dedo. Me acabo de bajar varios discos de Anna Tsuchiya, hace poco escuché satnd by me y después de ver que utilizaste uno de sus discos en tu fic quise conocer más de su estilo.

Por supuesto que no será el último lemon, la diversión apenas comienza, jojojojo!. (ya parezco Santa Claus con esos jojojos) Bueno ya me despido, te mando un beso y un abrazo, ¡quiero que ya sea 20 de abril para saber que pasará, me muero de ansiedad! Chao, chao!

**Sakura-chan ^-^:** holaaaaa, tocaya san (mi sakura es por supuesto por CCS, fue mi primer anime favorito, me encantan Shaoran y Eriol, claro que actualmente mi favorito es Skip beat! Y amo a Tsuruga Ren) yo creo que el regalo es una almohada muy fina, costosa y supongo que la mejor del mercado a la hora de propiciar descanso.

Te salió Maria chan, vea pues!, a mi también me gustaría ser la esposa de ya sabemos quien y despertar en sus brazos. Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, jejeje!

Chao amiga, nos leemos pronto.

Rebbe-Chaan: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me alegra que estés aquí, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Como siempre que tengo un lector que este registrado leo su profile, pues obviamente leí el tuyo y vaya, nacimos en el mismo año y hasta medimos igual; tenemos muchas cosas en común, empezando con el trauma actual (skip beat!) y el pasado TRC (aunque no vi el anime, si leí el manga y aunque la historia en sí es un poco extraña me gusto mucho) hay varias series de tu lista que también son mis favoritas, por cierto… puedo agregarte al msm?

También muchas gracias por agregarme a tus historias y autores favoritos, de verdad que me halagas.

Bueno…. Ya me despido y espero que nos leamos luego. Bye!

**By Sakuraliz 09/04/10**


	16. Deseos intensos

***-* Nî hâo! Nî hâo ma? *-* (hola!, como están? XD!)**

**Hi again girls, bueno… etto… este capi ya saben lo que contiene y no hay mucho que decir, espero que les guste y que me dejen sus reviews.**

… **ya arreglé el problemita de los links, resulta que debemos ponerlos con espacios intermedios para que fanfiction no los suprima (gracias Vanecaos san). Así que los que se quedaron con las ganas de hacer el test y quieren conocer el foro de last heaven (muy bueno, de verdad que vale la pena darse la pasadita por ahí, encontraran mas fics, fan art, post, entre muchas cosas interesantes XD!) pues pueden ir al capitulo 14 donde encontraran los links correspondientes.**

**Capítulo 16**

**Deseos intensos**

Él la abrazó más fuerte y su boca se encargó de dar cálidos besos por la piel desnuda que en esos momentos estaba a su disposición. Nada dio tiempo de preguntar si querían seguir con lo que estaban haciendo en el auto y que de no ser por ese "entrometido" habría terminado en una inolvidable aventura.

Ambos sabían perfectamente que era lo que quería el otro. Ella cedió ante sus caricias; anheladas caricias, él por su parte estaba igual de perdido en el deseo, sus manos ya no estaban quietas, ahora eran invitadas a recorrer un suculento camino.

-kyoko- (susurró mas para si mismo) mordisqueó levemente su oreja y con sus dedos corrió una de las delgadas tiras para permitirse el deleite de besar su piel nívea.

Lentamente fue bajando la cremallera del vestido acompañando de caricias cada roce. La tela resbaló atraída por esa fuerza; no se sabe si la que descubrió Newton o la de la pasión que pedía a gritos que llegara al suelo.

Ella estaba en ropa interior que por cierto iba a juego con el color de la prenda que hace unos minutos la cubría. Giró su cuerpo para quedar de frente, sus miradas se encontraron sólo por unos segundos dado a que la tendencia a cerrar los ojos cuando se besa los acompañó.

Kyoko sin romper aquel apasionante beso y adivinando lo que tocaba, desabotonó su camisa y aceleró la caída de esta deslizándola por su ancha espalda. Sus manos siguieron buscando algo más de que deshacerse, llegó al cinturón y en menos de un segundo lo desabrochó abriéndose acceso al botón y cremallera de los pantalones, hizo lo mismo con estos los cuales resbalaron por sus fuertes piernas por simple y pura inercia.

-ahora estamos iguales- (dijo ella en un tono de victoria)

-no por mucho- (rió divertido) retomó el beso sólo que esta vez más hambriento y envuelto hasta el tope en el deseo.

Se escuchó un "crack" producido por las manos de Kuon que desasían el provocativo sostén, con delicadeza lo quitó del camino y la fue guiando hasta la cama para encontrar mayor comodidad.

Terminó gustosa debajo de él, recibiendo sus labios ardientes cerrándose en su seno derecho. La suavidad y presión de sus labios se mezclaba con su respiración y sin tardar mucho intercambió papeles con su fiel vecino, jugando con los botones rosáceos, mordiéndolos sutilmente.

Un hormigueo incesante recorría su cuerpo con cada roce aumentando esa necesidad de sentirlo dentro… por completo. Él no se detuvo con las caricias y su boca se encargó de recorrer su estómago produciendo cosquillas y llegó hasta su última prenda, tomó el bordé y la deslizó por sus piernas sin dejar de mirarla a la cara, le encantaba ver como sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y por supuesto jamás se cansaría de observar la beldad de su cuerpo desnudo, sólo para él. Capturó de nuevo sus labios para atrapar lo gemidos provocados por sus caricias en aquel punto de mayor sensibilidad en la anatomía femenina.

-te gusta?- (preguntó él en medio del beso con su voz ronca y varonil en el mismo instante que un par de dedos se escabullían en el interior de ella)

En esos momentos su cerebro ni siquiera podía enlazar pensamientos coherentes sólo le dejaba salir sonidos ininteligibles como respuesta a su contacto ¡Y él Preguntando cosas tan obvias! ¡kami sama! Se tardó un rato almacenando la información para producir un balbuceo casi inaudible –ten..go que… res..ponder?- (definitivamente ella es la única que contesta con otra pregunta tan larga en vez de decir un simple "sí") esos traviesos dedos no dejaban de moverse en su interior y no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo. Todo estalló en infinitos colores que la mareaban y la ola de placer la recorrió de arriba abajo, azotando su cuerpo con infinitos choques, dejándola como mantequilla derretida sobre las sábanas.

Él se levantó y se quitó los bóxers negros que ya le estaban incomodando bastante, buscó en la mesa de noche aquella caja estúpida pero necesaria, sacó un paquetito plateado.

-Kuon- (lo llamó casi como un susurro y se sentó en la cama al lado de él) –déjame ver- (su voz estaba envuelta en una timidez corroborada por el tono fogoso de sus mejillas)

(él la miró sorprendido… a qué se refería?) Ella prácticamente le quitó el paquetito de sus manos y no pudo evitar que el bochorno la apoderara al leer las instrucciones ¡pero… que dibujitos tan explícitos! (pensó al ver las imágenes)

-Kyoko- (dijo mirándola igual de sonrojado, se puede decir que ella ignoró su llamado y con sus uñas rasgó aquel paquetito, quitándole el envoltorio. tomó el plástico)

Kuon río por la cara que ella hizo al sentir el líquido lubricante en sus dedos

-no imaginé que esto fuera tan baboso- (dijo ella en un gesto de fastidio)

No pudo evitar volver a mofar e hizo un ademan de quitarle el objeto de las manos (pero ella lo detuvo diciéndole casi tartamudeando)

-espera…etto..yo… quiero ponértelo- (no supo de donde sacó coraje para decir esas palabras pero en realidad si quería hacerlo y ser partícipe de todo)

Está vez la cara de él fue la que produjo risa: era una prefecta Ooo! La miró asombrado y dejó salir un ahogado gemido cuando ella empezó a cubrir su miembro con el preservativo.

A ella le temblaban un poco las manos y estaba roja de pies a cabeza, aunque tardó lo suyo en ponerlo lo logró con éxito. Al terminar desvió la mirada realmente apenada.

El silencio abrumó la habitación por unos segundos, Kuon tomó el mentón de ella e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran, le regaló una de sus encantadoras sonrisas antes de devorar su boca con cada beso, él estaba sentado y en medio del beso la fue guiando hasta que ella quedó encima de él, sentada sobre sus piernas con su virilidad llenándola por completo.

Kyoko soltó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la penetración de golpe fundiéndose en su cuerpo, pasó sus brazos por su espalda y recostó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su novio.

Él igualmente la abrazó y se asustó un poco al oírla gimotear contra su oído –lo siento… fui muy brusco- (dijo afligido)

(Esperó a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al ansiado invasor y poco a poco fue relajándose) Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza –no te preocupes- (sonrío y unió sus labios con los de él) le rodeó la cintura con las piernas e instintivamente onduló su vientre haciendo pequeños movimientos.

Él dejó su boca para ir tras sus senos mientras movía sus caderas alcanzando un mayor placer acompasándose con los movimientos de ella.

Ambos estaban abrazados y cada parte de sus cuerpos desprendía un calor alucinante, después de varios vaivenes sus fuerzas se fueron agotando. El compas que durante todo el acto se mantuvo lento y constante permitió prolongar ese placer que recorría cada célula y los hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. El tan anhelado orgasmo llegó dejando infinitas secuelas en cada rincón de sus cuerpos y almas.

Terminaron rendidos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su amado compañero rodeando la espalda con sus brazos, sus respiraciones tardaron bastante rato en normalizarse y sus corazones latían como si fueran parte de una armoniosa melodía.

Con las pocas fuerzas que recuperó salió delicadamente de su cuerpo y la recostó sobre la cama, dándole un fugaz beso antes de salir hacia el baño para deshacerse del memo plastiquito.

-Uhhhmm- murmuró kyoko con los ojos cerrados cubriéndose con las sábanas. ¡megami sama no sora! se sentía tan cansada, como si acabara de hacer una competencia de triatlón que le dejaba la satisfacción de haber ganado el primer puesto y el deseo de volver a competir luego de un largo sueño.

Kuon se metió en las cobijas y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, pasó una mano por su mejilla y le dio un tierno beso. La humedad de sus cuerpos los acompañaba haciendo más dulce y sublime su contacto.

Morfeo les regaló aquel toque mágico que los hizo caer profundamente dormidos, después de un maravilloso día, una increíble noche donde crecieron profesionalmente y además compartieron esa unión que demostraba su amor mutuo,

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-buenos días- (dijo ella con una voz perezosa sobándose los ojos)

-ohayou- (respondió dándole un beso en la frente)

-¿Qué quieres de desayuno?- (habló en un tono muy suave y adorable)

-umm … a ti…- (Kuon mostraba una sonrisa ladeada)

Se sonrojó por su respuesta pero trató de ignorarlo, estaba muerta de hambre y sentía que no tenía fuerzas como para seguir el ritmo de la noche anterior (así que respondió cándidamente) –haré huevos revueltos y chocolate- (se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas)

(Él la imitó y comenzó besando su hombro) –Recuerdas que tenemos un baño pendiente- (susurró en su oído) –iré a prepararlo- (besó su mejilla y se levantó por el otro lado de la cama)

Kyoko volteó a mirarlo y sus mejillas se incendiaron más cuando sus ojos contemplaron aquella escultura desnuda que le ganaba en belleza al David de Miguel Angel... Su cuerpo era una completa obra de arte.

Kuon se cubrió con una bata blanca y le ofreció una a la chica que estaba embelesada mirándolo y había soltado un suspiro desanimado cuando él se cubrió. Claro que él no imaginó que ella estaba así por su culpa.

Ella también se colocó la bata y luego salió hacia la cocina.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kyoko estaba preparando el desayuno y no supo cómo pero uno de sus demonios se le escapó diciéndole –te has vuelto una pervertida Kyoko chan, (dijo divertido el diablillo) te quedaste lela mirándolo y hasta querías que no se cubriera, jojojo-

Parecía como si la cara de ella estuviera en ese sartén y no los huevos –eso no es cierto (se defendió inútilmente pues ella sabía perfectamente que era la verdad)

Por suerte así como en su subconsciente existían diablillos había igual número de angelitos y salió uno en su defensa.

-no la molestes- (le jaló las orejas) –kyoko chan está madurando y es normal que tenga esa clase de pensamientos-

Kyoko no sabía si agradecerle o mandarlo a volar con su opuesto compañero –¡basta ya, ustedes dos!- (les gritó y así como llegaron el par de criaturas, se esfumaron)

Jajajaja -con quien peleas, amor?- (entraba Kuon riendo)

-no es nada- (respondió sin darle importancia) –Kuon, lleva por favor eso a la mesa- (le dijo amablemente refiriéndose las tazas de chocolate)

Él así lo hizo y luego llegó ella con el par de platos

-con esto recuperaremos energía- (dijo Kuon tomando un sorbo de su taza y luego comió de los huevos)

-come despacio- (le dijo Kyoko a su novio el cual prácticamente ya había devorado su comida)

-es que el baño ya está listo y el agua se va a enfriar-

-de todas formas no nos podemos meter apenas acabemos de comer, es malo para la salud-

-pero…- (trató de replicar)

-pero nada, debemos reposar-

Terminaron de comer y pues las ordenes de mamá kyoko se cumplieron al pie de la letra, así que el "reposo" consistió en lavar los platos, cambiar las sábanas y hacer un aseo general en el apartamento.

-ahora si podemos- (dijo Kuon en tono de ruego ya que su novia lo tenía hace como una hora de aquí para allá haciendo las labores del hogar cosas de las que él nunca se encargaba. Él prácticamente no comía en casa, al levantarse lo único que hacía era tender la cama debido a que el trabajo no le daba tiempo para más y pues una de las señoras del servicio del presidente Takarada venía cada semana a hacer el aseo general incluyendo la lavada de la ropa.

-vamos- (contestó ella sonriendo)

Entraron al baño, Kuon pasó una mano por el agua que sobresalía en la tina con pétalos blancos flotando en la superficie, estaba aún tibia pero la espuma se había disociado por completo, entonces echó un poco más de jabón líquido y de esos aceites aromáticos que se utilizan para hacer masajes.

Se quitaron las batas quedando desnudos y se metieron en la tina que parecía un jacuzzi.

-haaaa, el agua está deliciosa- (dijo kyoko recostándose en la tina, sólo dejó la cabeza fuera del agua)

Kuon abrió la llave para que el agua se calentara un poco más

-ven- (lo llamó ella suavemente) –quieres que te haga un masaje?-

-estaría encantado- (él se acomodó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda)

Kyoko puso sus manos en los fuertes hombros de su novio y con la yema de sus dedos hizo movimientos circulares alrededor del cuello.

Podría haber algo más perfecto que eso? Estar tomando un baño tranquilo con la persona que amas, el agua caliente relajando cada músculo de tu cuerpo y el dulce aroma de las especias frutales inundando la habitación.

Ella siguió dando suaves golpecitos sobre su espalda, relajándolo cada vez más y de paso acariciándolo, terminó y lo abrazó poniendo la cabeza en su hombro. –discúlpame por no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía-

-no te disculpes por eso, yo fui un tonto al no haberme atrevido a confesártelo-

-no sabes cuanto te amo… (susurró en el aire) estaba tan equivocada respecto a ese sentimiento, jamás imaginé que esa palabra fuera tan fuerte y que implicara tantas cosas maravillosas… a veces pienso que es sólo un sueño y me da mucho miedo llegar a despertarme…-

-kyoko- (se volteó para verla de frente) soy el hombre más feliz del mundo al tenerte a mi lado, la sola idea de pensar que te alejes me da miedo, eres la dueña de mi alma… de mi corazón… de todo mi ser (empezó a rozar su boca con la de ella, despacio, suave, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicar esa caricia) –aishiteru-

Las palabras quedaron más como un murmullo que se desvanecía al aumentar la intensidad del beso. Sus manos acariciaban delicadamente su cintura como si fuera una fina tacita de té que al menor tropiezo podía romperse.

El beso se fue haciendo más profundo y respirar era todo un reto, las manos de él estaban ahora por debajo de sus muslos y sin romper el beso la levantó suavemente hasta dejarla sentada en el borde de la tina recostando su espalda en la pared.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando sintió los fríos azulejos en su espalda pero gracias al cielo se contrarrestó con el calor que sus besos le brindaban y más ahora que no estaban contra los suyos sino que empezaron un recorrido por su cuello bajando hasta su pecho y … ¡Dios! (la cara se le incendió y se le erizó hasta el pelo cuando él cogió una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro)

-que... ha..ces?- (aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que pretendía la tomó por sorpresa ¿no se suponía que era un baño?)

Al parecer la palabra ducha había adquirido un nuevo concepto. (Kyoko bajó la vista encontrándose a Kuon de rodillas en la bañera, con los mechones caramelo pegados en su frente rozando la zona donde no era muy común notarlos, quemándola con la mirada que estaba fija en…

Se mordió el labio por esa lenta tortura que estaba apunto de empezar y que hasta ahora era el choque de su respiración. Tuvo que sostenerse en ese hombro adulto que tenía disponible cuando sintió aquel cuerpo húmedo y blando rozar esa parte de mayor sensibilidad.

Ella pensó que moriría en ese instante por estar recibiendo tanto placer, incluso pudo conocer el cielo pero sólo por unos segundos porque esas caricias la quemaban como si estuviera en el mismísimo infierno.

Esa condenada lengua ascendía y descendía con toda la parsimonia posible, haciéndola desear que nunca acabara, pero ese sosiego terminó un rato después cuando él la introdujo juguetonamente en su interior varias veces.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, ni siquiera había notado que el agua se derramaba a chorros de la tina, estaba completamente perdida, sus neuronas eran incapaces de hacer sinapsis, si no fuera porque él la sostenía habría acabado estrellada contra el suelo. La ola de placer la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies provocándole un alivio sublime. Llevar aire a sus pulmones era extremadamente difícil, su vista estaba borrosa y el corazón amenazaba con escaparse.

Kuon estiró su mano para cerrar la llave (por suerte se acordó que no se debe desperdiciar el agua. Ya saben que dicen que la pelea por esta será la causante de la tercera guerra mundial… bueno! si es que antes no se acaba el mundo en el 2012 **XD**) subió su rostro para rozar su nariz con la de ella dedicándole una sonrisa lujuriosa, quería hacerla suya. ¡kuso! había olvidado por completo los estúpidos condones y estaba seguro que si iba por ellos su "entusiasmo" bajaría y la atmosfera se estropearía.

Kyoko rodeó su nuca con los brazos y vio que esa sonrisa se le borró inesperadamente. Su erección hacia contacto con su pierna y desprendía un notable calor. –Quieres que te ayude… con eso- (preguntó muerta de la vergüenza, su cara parecía el punto de la bandera de Japón)

No pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse pero… era justo lo que quería y necesitaba….

Kuon se acomodó donde antes ella estaba, se sentía igual de apenado. –no tienes que hacerlo si … tu no quieres-

Sé que serías capaz de aguantar lo que sea con tal de no hacerme sentir incómoda…en realidad si quiero (pensó kyoko ante la evidencia latente que tenía al frente) no puedo creer que hace unas semanas me asusté cuando lo vi y ahora pretendo…

¡Vamos kyoko! Ya no eres una niña, piensa como una mujer que quiere complacer al hombre que ama, aunque no sepas muy bien como hacerlo… intentando se aprende (se decía así misma mentalmente)

Kuon sentía que estaba muriendo en vida ante el escrutinio visual que hacía su novia

Cuando reunió un poco de valor cerró los ojos, tragó saliva y se mantuvo serena en sus pensamientos alejando a su timidez lo que más pudo. Cerró su mano en su erección, sólo sosteniéndolo (kuon estaba tieso como una tabla)

Ella temblaba a medida que iba acercando su rostro a su virilidad y un tremendo escalofrió la recorrió cuando rozo su boca con aquel miembro caliente y duro.

-qqque… hhha..ces?- (pudo decir como un balbuceo, sin recuperarse de aquel choque que cosquilleaba por su cuerpo ante ese exótico roce, ella pretendía…?)

-quiero hacerte… lo mismo que me hiciste…- (respondió aún con los ojos cerrados, moviendo la mano que estaba desde hace unos segundos inmóvil, dio algunos besos sobre la superficie, besos muy tímidos y algo torpes pero que le trasmitían espasmos por todo el cuerpo a Kuon y se puede decir que al de ella también ante ese nuevo desafío)

Esos profundos suspiros le dieron un poco de confianza y con su lengua dio una pequeña probada, lentamente, subiendo por la piel rugosa, luego bajó siguiendo el ritmo de su mano acompasado con la respiración agitada de él.

El calor abrumaba en la habitación, no sólo de Kuon que se sentía como una derretida vela, sino de ella, quien estaba empezando a sentirse humedecida ¡y no era por culpa del agua!

Algo le decía que lo que estaba en sus manos sería mejor recibido en otra parte ¡concéntrate kyoko! quiero que esto sea especial para él, que disfrute tanto como cuando él me acaricia de esa forma… (Cerró su boca en la punta de su miembro, moviendo sutilmente la lengua)

Sintió en su boca el líquido ya conocido, eso era señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien y quedaba poco para terminar. Movió más rápido su mano mientras recorría su miembro con los labios, llenándolo de besos húmedos acompañados con lamidas intermedias.

Esa nueva experiencia puede ser llamada como se le de la gana a cualquiera, pero significaba confianza, ternura, deseo, placer y hasta lujuria pero… simbolizaba lo que estas dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas, eso pretendía ella demostrarle con sus caricias.

Sintió las palpitaciones más fuertes estremeciéndose en su boca y hubo una definitiva que acabó saciándola por completo.

Él terminó resbalándose, mojando su cuerpo con el agua tibia, ¡Kami! Lo que sintió definitivamente no se puede describir con palabras…abrió suavemente los ojos y se encontró con ella que estaba haciendo balbuceos en el agua, como una niña chiquita con el tono carmesí acobijando su rostro.

(Le mostró una candorosa sonrisa y fue a abrazarla)

El aseo obviamente pasó a segundo plano, en esos momentos era lo que menos importaba, ya tendrían tiempo para algo tan banal después.

Estuvieron un rato así… abrazados… sintiendo como sus cuerpos encajaban como el más perfecto rompecabezas…luego se besaron … reconociendo el sabor de cada uno en sus bocas, … en ese momento no importaba nada que no fueran ellos dos… dos personas profundamente enamoradas, amantes sin cohibiciones, hombre y mujer… nacidos para estar juntos.

**Continuará**

**Lo sé, lo sé… estuvo algo corto el capi… pero eso sí, lleno de emoción de principio a fin, ne! **

**Para el próximo capi llamado "desafíos" tendremos música, un nuevo trabajo, y como dice el nombre, desafíos!, ¿a qué se deberá enfrentar kyoko? Dentro de ocho días lo sabremos… matta ne mina san! ^_^ I hope your reviews!**

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Ale/ALE10177:** hola! me alegra verte por aquí encabezando la lista de los reviews del capi 15, ya te agregué a mis amigos de LH ^_^ solo falta que aceptes la solicitud, etto... esos dos definitivamente tenían que ganar (como dice el dicho cuando en las novelas los protagonistas quedan juntos: al fin novela, en este caso sería al fin fanfcition), jejeje XD! Y ese idiota de sho muy iluso si creería que con eso iba a perdonarlo, pero eso está bien, que sufra por baka!. Ese policía debió estar encantado de presenciar esa escenita, quien sabe si los reconocería. Mejor se hubiera esperado haber en que terminaban, jajaja!. Ale chan muchas gracias por estar leyendo y dejando review, yo también espero con ansias tu próximo RV. Nos leemos luego, te mando un abrazote y muchos besos. Chaooooo!

**hinatasama13****:** konnichiwa Hina chan, gracias por comentar. Pues sho no sabe que ellos.. etto..bueno..es que (jajajaja es chistoso disfrazar el termino sexo) pero aquí podemos ser claras y escribir sin tapujos … pues hasta ahora no he escrito que sho se entera sin embargo lo voy a poner (pero tengo que buscar el momento propicio y que se muera de los celos. Podrá haber sido su primer beso pero NO su primer hombre, ¡Never!. Ya busqué a la chica que me dices, he leído los dos primeros capis del fic (no recuerdo el nombre creo que algo con deseo) y me ha encantado, en estos días lo terminaré, gracias por recomendármelo!, también espero que continúes con el tuyo. Bueno ya me despido. Kisses! Bye,bye!

**genesis torres****: **hola, así que este es el primer fic lemon que lees, me alegra que te guste, creo que ya sabes que este es mi primer fic y por ende también soy una novata con los lemons, de verdad que es muy difícil describir esa situación; que es lo que cada uno siente y piensa en ese momento, sin embargo todavía estoy aprendiendo y trato que sea de lo más bonito posible. Bueno… gracias por comentar y también por haberle contestado a Navi, a mi se me pasó por completo lo de explicar que un review era lo mismo que un comentario, *Uch* espero leerte otra vez. Sayo!

**nefertiti2882:** hello my dear friend, sabes que si soy malita por dejarlos así, pero entiendes perfectamente mi punto, ne! Lo de la linterna fue un chiste total, ya me imagino a ese par todos coloraditos, jajaja

Sho se dio cuenta de lo que perdió pero ya pa que? Es demasiado tarde y no creo que pueda hacer nada para recuperarla, sin embargo no se rendirá, vamos a ver con que nos sale.

yo siempre tomo muy en cuenta sus reviews, no tienes de que agradecer (soy yo la agradecida por tenerlos aquí comentando) y no te preocupes, yo también estoy un poquito loca (aunque creo que de eso ya todos son consientes) jajaja!

matta ne! Tomodachisan, kisu, kisu, kisu, chuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Honey****:**hiiiiiii, me alegra mucho tener nuevos lectores (no se si se deba tu nick al honey de OHSHC pero déjame decirte que ese personaje me encanta, es tan Kawaii, y esa vocecita, me encanta!, y no es que tenga shotacon complex XD, jajaja!. muchas gracias por comentar y por tus felicitaciones, a este fic aún le quedan un par de mesecitos sin embargo yo creo que seguiré escribiendo. Si no es mucho pedir espero que nos sigamos leyendo hasta que culmine esta historia y si mi musa me ayuda tal vez hasta en una siguiente. Arigatou, bye, bye!

**Scorpion25Akuma****:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me alegra que te hayas reído un rato con el 14, ese bakaSho, se merecía ese desplante, seamos sinceras, quien pensaría en ese si acaban de llegar Kyoko y Ren? " ¡divina! la bola de heno" quien más?, jajajaja, quise que fuera una entrevista para que se solucionara todo de una, ya no hay porqué darle mas vueltas al asunto ahora lo que sigue es más …etto… no se como decírtelo, mejor nos esperamos a ver que pasa, ne! Bueno tomodachi san nos leemos en el siguiente, vale, chao! Chao!

**nickita021****:** , con respecto a tu pregunta, no sé a ciencia cierta si son verdes, pero tu dices que son azules y que lo has visto así en el manga y anime, en serio? Dime en que parte, de verdad yo siempre lo he visto con los ojos oscuros, me puse a buscar en unas imágenes a color y los ponen, grises, verdes, miel, aguamarina, azules, pero no sé de que fiarme, sin embargo los dejaré verdes.

O por dios, si vieras todas las veces que me reí con el capi 155, hasta me atoré (es que estaba almorzando y no podía despegar la vista del compu, pero también tenía hambre, jejeje!), nuestro Ren está desesperado y ojalá que el deseo lo ciegue para que al menos la bese o haga algo que nos deje muy sonrojados, aunque dudo mucho que algo de lo que escribí pase, ya sabes como son los mangas, apuesto que hasta la tira a la cama y luego nos muestran que era lo que se estaba imaginando y nos dejan con ganas de ir a arreglárnosla con la mangaka, *erg* *gruñido de enfado*.

Si leí tu profile y le eché un vistazo a tus historias, pero en ese entonces sólo tenías la otra historia así que me refería a esa, sin embargo me dijiste de bandido, y estoy encantada con ese fic, ya sabes de sobra por los reviews que te he dejado de que me reeeeeencanta y pues te dejé un review en cada capi como te mereces y te prometo que te acompañaré hasta el final, bueno ahora ya tenemos más donde leernos, eso me alegra muchísimo, estoy feliz de que seamos amigas virtuales, escritoras y lectoras de nuestros fics ^_^.

También te mando un abrazote de oso y un besote. Nos leemos pronto. Bye, bye!

**Kyoko:** hola! Me alegra tenerte aquí, te leíste los capis de una sola? o kami, creo que eso es mucho, aunque mis capis no son tan largos como quisiera, ya son 15 y pues son como 150 pag, de verdad que te admiro, lo máximo que yo he llegado a leer frente al compu de una vez son las 100 pg. Etto.. Gracias por decirme que mi descripción no estaba pobre, lo que pasa es que comparada con unas autoras que admiro mucho si es bastante corta. Y tengo que aceptarlo *o* Si soy mala, pero solo un poquito XD. Etto.. de casualidad eres la misma kyoko 17 de last heaven? Jejeje!, chao! Yo espero leerte pronto. Matta ne!

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Me alegra que estés aquí, de sobra sabes que quedé traumada con el 155…*grh* de verdad que lo dejan a uno con unas ganas de saber que pasará, Oh por Kami, ya quiero que sea 20 de abril (bueno este día es que sale en Japón nosotros lo tendremos por ahí el 22 en inglés) tu también tienes cuenta en last heaven? Que chévere, cual es tu Nick? Que es lo que mas ves en el foro? Es que yo me la paso por la sección de fics y a veces comento en los post de skip beat?

Ya te agregué al Messenger, aunque en realidad casi no me conecto y eso se debe rotundamente a la falta de internet en mi casa (cuando voy a internet casi no lo abro porque se que hay mucha gente que te va a empezar a mandar mensajes y pues yo estoy reocupada bajando anime, manga,juegos,fics,libros,tareas entre un montón de cosas más y no me alcanza el tiempo) pero ojalá que un día de estos que me conecte te encuentre ahí y podamos chatear un rato, me gustaría conocerte más y podríamos llegar a ser amigas, ne?. Bueno ya me despido y muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones x100 RV. Besos y abrazos, cuídate mucho, matta ne!

**Yarumi****: **hola, primero que todo gracias por leer, por comentar, por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, *ojitos brillantes* honto, honto, arigatou!. Me encanta conocer nuevos lectores, claro que a veces son nuevos pero dejando review, el caso es que estoy refeliz por tenerte aquí, espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos leamos. Hasta le próxima, vale! Bye bye!

**Kariramos: **hi! Tomodachi san, ya somos amigas en last heaven, ne! Etto… que es lo que mas visitas en el foro? Yo me la paso en la sección de fics y algunos post de skip beat!, has leído el fic: tan solo por amor? es que me llama la atención porque aquí hay uno que tiene el mismo nombre y hasta pensé que era de la misma autora, sin embargo no tienen nada que ver. Que fics de LH me recomiendas? o secciones?. Gracias por seguir aquí apoyándome, yo también te mando un beso gigante y un abrazote de mil osos (espero que no te asfixien, jajaja, tanto afecto puede ser mortal XD!).

PD: ¡que espectáculos!, ne! No se pudieron aguantar las ganas de entrar al apartamento.. bueno en este capi disfrutaron bastante, jejeje!. Chao. Cuídate!

**thesesis****:** hola, que bueno que hayas seguido leyendo, la verdad me alegra mucho, etto… en Last heaven vi tu perfil y tú tienes todas las estrellitas (Kami de last heaven) Woh, yo estoy en el rango de Fan *O* y creo que me tomarà bastante tiempo para alcanzar el mayor nivel, sin embargo skip beat! Va pa largo y nos queda mucho por decir. Aunque esta es como la tercera vez que me disculpo ya sabes que no fue mi intención mandarte el mensaje equivocado, así que Gomen!, gracias por leer, bueno ya te dejo. Chao! Chao!.

**acuarius_87****:**Hi! Es la primera vez que me dicen que mi fic está sexy, creo que es un buen adjetivo para describirlo, jejeje! Además con el hombre más sexy del mundo como protagonista no es para menos. Arigatou por leerlo todito, de verdad que me alegra. Espero leerte luego, así que matta ne!.

**Kyoyoru****: **holaaaaaam, gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad que estoy muy feliz por contar con su apoyo, por supuesto que lo terminaré yo me muero por saber en que es que va a acabar, ni yo misma lo sé exactamente, pero si de algo estoy segura es de que será un final feliz ^_^, chao, nos leemos luego, ne!

**Navi:** hola! navi chan, etto gracias por leer mi fic y discúlpame que no explicara lo que era un review, se me pasó que en el foro lo manejamos como comentarios, es que como esta pagina está en ingles y es donde llevo leyendo desde hace años pues estoy acostumbrada a poner Review, yo cuando empecé a leer fics no entendía muchas cosas, si vieras mi cara cuando leía Review,lemon,lime,slash,yuri,yaoi,categorías (M,T,K) pues yo quedaba como se dice "gringa" sin embargo luego me fui relacionando con los términos y pues ya los manejo todos (o al menos eso creo)

Etto… La de la foto de LH eres tú?,(pura curiosidad XD!) Me alegra que te guste y me encantaría que siguieras comentando. Bye!Bye!

**flakita_zero77:**Hello! I´m so happy for have you between my reader, gracias por tus reviews y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que me siguieras apoyando con tus comentarios (preferiblemente en fanfiction, o si quieres en LH, de todas formas yo los paso aquí) bueno, acabas de leer que Ren SI terminó con lo que empezó e incluso lo continuó en el baño, jejejeje.

Etto, con respecto a lo de subir otro fic, fíjate que si quiero, pero aún no tengo la idea clara, tengo tantas que no se cual escoger, pensaba en un UA con Ren como profe y kyoko como alumna (pero en un ambiente de universidad) o un Ren como empresario y Kyoko (aunque es muy preparada está de) secretaria, si los capítulos posteriores al 154 me dejan con las ganas de mas me gustaría hacer un fic lemon CainXSetsuka, también tenía en mente traducir un fic que está en ingles "playing with fire" es M KatsukiXNatsu, o hacer la traducción del videojuego para PS2 donde al parecer pasa algo entre Ren y kyoko (de este ultimo no estoy segura porque ni siquiera lo he leído pero hay unas imágenes muy buenas. Y del fic que te digo primero necesito conseguir el permiso de la autora además no sé si mi ingles está en el nivel de hacer una traducción) tu que opinas? Con cual de estas ideas me quedo? O cual quisieras que estuviera entre mis opciones?. Me gustaría que me contestaras, no se porque la mayoría de las chicas de last que dejan review no me responden. I Hope other review with your answer, please! Bye, bye!

**Yarysary: **konnichiwa!, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic, a mi me encanta que dejen sus comentarios porque me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero recibir muchos más, te mando un abrazote. Chao!

**C****arola****:**hola!, gracias por tu review…etto *sonrojada* siiiiii este fic tiene capis bastante candentes jejeje, me alegra que de todas formas te haya gustado y que quieras continuar leyéndolo, espero también recibir muchos reviews de tu parte. Un besote *muak* I´ll read you again? I really hope.

**dark moon:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Arigatou gozaimasu por sacar casi toda una tarde para leerlo, me alegra que te haya gustado, realmente espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Cuídate, matta ne!

**Lt. Kiwi:**holaaaaa, Welcome to my fanfic!, me encanta tener nuevos lectores ^_^. Aunque no sé si me alegra que postergaras tus estudios por mi culpa… yo en estos momentos tengo mucha tarea pendiente pero me dije: "Liz chan, primero le tienes que responder a esta linda chica" y bueno… cálculo,salud y filosofía pueden esperar, ne! Primero está la diversión y luego lo demás (aunque todas las veses no podemos hacer lo mismo XD!) estoy feliz de que hayas comentado y de que te haya gustado lo que he escrito, de verdad que gracias por estar aquí, yo también espero que nos leamos luego, bye! Bye! see you!.

**Sakura-chan ^-^:** hi tomodachi san! Mira que no sé si es que sólo las de mentes no tan "puras" como las de nosotras caímos en cuenta de los paquetitos, fíjate que una amiga que es menor que nosotras aún después de haber leído mis notas en el capi 15 dijo que no los había visto y que no parecían condones (que mente tan inocente XD!) estoy de acuerdo contigo "que los usen" al fin y al cabo las cosas son para usarlas y que kyoko se lo ponga; como en este capi, jejeje *risa pervertida*.

Si vieras que cuando estaba leyendo el 155 me llamaron a almorzar y yo como alma que lleva el diablo bajé por mi plato y me senté frente al compu, empecé a comer al mismo tiempo que leí y cuando vi solo una cama me atoré de la risa y de la emoción, luego siguió lo de chiori y me lo salté (estaba leyendo en ingles y esa parte me daba pereza yo quería ver que pasaba entre esos dos) así que mis ojos ni parpadeaban, la cuchara estaba apunto de entrar en mi boca cuando vi la parte en que Ren se la queda mirando, OMG yo estaba muerta de la risa y no sé porqué comí un bocado, lo masticaba lentamente y pase a la pagina final, casi me ahogo de la desesperación de que lo cortaran ahí, incluso me dieron ganas de vomitar porque la comida se me fue por el mal camino, jajaja! sin embargo despues mas tranquila me lo leí otras dos veces y pues luego de que saliera en español lo descargué y me lo volví a leer.

Te gusta bleach? Yo nunca me lo he visto en primera porque no lo dan por TV nacional, segunda porque me parece muy largo para descargarlo y tercero porque es shonen, (no es que no me guste, me encantan algunos como Naruto) pero casi en todas partes lo recomiendan, tu que dices? Me lo veo?, leo el manga? Hay una parejita emocionante? El protagonista es lindo? (si no me equivoco es un pelisapote con una katana y no me parece muy atractivo) bueno espero que me digas lo que piensas a ver si me animo a entrar en el mundo bleach!.

Eres la primera que me escribe que no le importó que lo cortara, vaya que eres paciente, si yo fuera un lector externo estaría como una fiera ante la escritora, jejeje, Im joking XD!

Saku chan cuando terminas tu año escolar?, vas a entrar a la U? que vas a estudiar? Te pregunto porque se que estas pasando por lo mismo que yo, ya nos llegó la hora de elegir que queremos hacer en el futuro, amiga podrías darme tu email?, me gustaría que expandiéramos nuestra comunicación, de verdad que te aprecio mucho y aunque no te conozco te he cogido gran cariño, bueno ya llegó la hora de cortar el rollo, te mando un abrazote, cuídate… nos estamos leyendo. Bye!

**  
****vMizuki**: Hola viky, sabes! Estaba un poco triste porque pensaba que no me ibas a dejar review y sabía de antemano que para el 16 tampoco porque es lemon y ahora que fui a subir el capitulo me encuentro con tu jugosísimo review. Ureshii desu! Aunque me tocó sacar un poco de tiempo para contestarte ya que luego no podía regresar a internet. Me gusta más estar en mi casita y poder contestar tranquilamente, bueno….

500 reviews! Wuo si es bastante, ojalá algún día lo logre, y lamento desilusionarte pero todavía no tengo los borradores de otra historia, sabes de sobra que si quiero pero ando mal de tiempo, ya ni siquira puedo dedicar una hora a escribir, en el colegio nos están apretando demasiado y lo peor es que en esa hora que aveces saco no estoy avanzando Nada, cuando veo el reloj ya son la 10 de la noche y no he escrito nada, aunque tengo claro a que es lo que quiero llegar me está costando bastante.

Yo también estoy de acuerdo con lo de la ropa, me gustan las blusas que no sean de tiras preferiblemente largas y camibusos, y pues los jeans (únicamente para salir, en mi casa nunca los uso, a veces cuando hay visita) amo las pijamas!

Pues con lo de reino ya sabes mi punto de vista y pues al final de mi fic quedará con alguien, lo mismo que sho, pero no me voy a detener en ese punto, simplemente mencionaré la pareja.

Oh chica, de verdad que eres de las pocas sensatas con la predicción del 155, aunque muchas quisiéramos que pasara lo contrario, sin embargo sabemos que es improbable que Ren se deje llevar, solo nos queda esperar a ver qué pasa!

Viste que si tenias algo que comentar del 13 y 14, creo que a veces te piensas mucho lo que vas a ponerme en el review, desahógate cuando escribas, di todo lo que pasa por tu mente! Y listo

Etto… se que este capi de pronto no te gustó por tanta acción y sobre todo porque reino no aparece, te cuento que faltan como 2 capis para que vuelva a salir.

PD: jamás aburrirás a tu senpai y yo también antes pensaba que era sempai pero si es un error con M, recuerda que en japonés la m no puede ir sola, en cambio la n es la excepción de las consonantes así que lo correcto es Se-n-pa-i

Yo creo que tendemos a ese tipo de error porque en el español antes de la p y la b va la m, Ej: campo y cambio, bueno esto tú ya lo sabes.

Bueno, ya me despido y pues la causa de una respuesta tan corta es que me tocó hacerla de a fan, de todas formas arigatou y disculpa que te moleste tanto cuando se presentan dificultades (hermano)(compu)(falta de inspiración por cosas pervertidas) y no me puedes escribir. Te mando un abrazote mi querida kohai. Bye!

**By Sakuraliz 16/04/10**


	17. Desafíos

**Hallo! Wie geht es Dir? (Hola! como están XD Alemán)**

**Mina san, como mi linda kohai me pidió que siguiera comentando sobre los capis de Skip beat!, pues lo voy a hacer ( así tenemos más de que hablar en el review, ne!) el capi 156 (por cierto no publiqué ayer porque sólo había visto el raw pero ya lo leí en inglés) me pareció tranquilo, tierno y muy lindo, ver a esos dos cogidos de la mano y luego mirándose fijamente *kyaaaaa* (aunque prácticamente él la jalaba, no importa XD) y chicas Ummmmmmmmmmm *asentimiento de resignación* como dice mi amiga ****nickita021**** "es fácil soñar, es lo único gratis y hay que aprovecharlo", y pues mi predicción del 156 sólo sucederá en sueños (tal vez en un fic) al final no pasó nada "jugoso", Ren la llevó a una tienda de ropa (buscó una solución sensata -_-) y me gustó el final (como siempre dejándonos con ganas de más) kyoko se pregunta cómo reaccionará él ante su actuación? Incluso se sonroja ¡kawaii!, ahora yo me pregunto que hará kyoko?, cómo asumirá el papel de setsu?, Kyoko chan es una cajita de sorpresas y no podemos asegurar muy bien que es lo que va a pasar.** **¡ya quiero saber! *deep sigh***

**Les cuento que estoy leyendo el juego de PS2 de Skip Beat!, resulta que una chica ****(mechgouki) ****hizo la traducción Jap-Eng y pues hizo una especie de fic, ella traduce cada segmento del juego como si fuera un capi (en realidad en el juego lo es, ya conocen los Visual novel) y lo más chévere es que pone las imágenes (en el juego hay tres "caminos" "roles" a seguir, puede ser Mouko, Sho o Ren y gracias a dios la chica hizo el de Ren así que podemos ver escenas muy cercanas entre él y kyoko nunca antes vistas en el manga/anime) otra cosa que me sorprendió en el blog de ella es que sube los Scans en inglés del manga y miré la fecha del 156 y decía 18 de abril, yo no sé como hará, el capi salió el 20!. (Definitivamente buscaré los próximos capis en esa página)**

**Para los que estén interesados en visitar su blog pueden buscar por **mechgouki - Skip Beat PS2 story.

**Ahora si pasando a mi fic: este capi va a tener un toque musical, hay dos canciones, ambas están en japonés pero pondré la traducción al ladito como la vez pasada. La primera se llama **_**Konna ni Chikaku de.... (Crystal kay**__**)**_** no sé si algunos la conocen, es el ending de Nodame cantabile (muy buena serie, se las recomiendo a todos aquellos que les gusta la comedia, el romance y la música clásica). A mi me encantó y de este disco amo las partes en violín (y me gusta cualquier canción que se le pueda dar una buena adaptación al piano) **

**La segunda es más que conocida, puesto que es el opening de Skip Beat!, **_**Dream Start (The Generous).**_

**Si tienen la oportunidad de escucharlas cuando estén leyendo, sería muy chévere y entenderían lo que quise decir al ponerlas.**

**Capítulo 17**

**Desafíos**

Han pasado varios días desde la entrega de los Nihon TV awards y Kyoko está otra vez en boca de todo el mundo, pero no sólo por haber ganado el premio, ni por tener como novio al hombre más deseado de Japón, la razón es que alguien por ahí capturó el momento de la discusión que tuvo con Shotaro y los rumores de que ella es la ex novia del cantante empezaron a circular respaldados con la canción que él interpretó ese día, el titular de las revistas de farándula decía mas o menos así:" ¿Fuwa Sho pidiendo disculpas?" Y era acompañado de una chorrada de especulaciones que no estaban tan mal encaminadas.

(Kyoko sostenía una revista y a medida que estaba leyendo dejaba salir su aura de Mio sama, sus demonios se estaban preparando para la guerra, incluso habían armado la mesa redonda donde empezaron a discutir) _"En la reciente entrega de premios el cantante Fuwa Sho (_la IRA empezó hablando: debemos destruirlo! Los otros gritaban heeeeeeeeee apoyando rotundamente la idea) _mostró su nuevo sencillo titulado Best of me, según nuestras fuentes el cantante dedicó esta canción a su ex novia:_ la_ actriz revelación Mogami Kyoko quien sale con el actor Kuon Hizuri. (_El ODIO tomó la voz: daremos nuestro golpe final, dejémonos de titubeos y hagámoslo papilla, jejeje *las criaturitas se reían maquiavélicamente*) _Esto se ha convertido en un triangulo amoroso en el que Fuwa Sho tiene todas las de perder puesto que la pareja del año ha dejado más que claro que están muy enamorados. ¿Sho se quedará con los brazos cruzados? O recuperará lo que al parecer fue suyo?. _(el RENCOR dio la orden final: armamento, listo! En marcha! Todos se disponían a salir con los trajes de guerra)

-Mooo..Mo..Mogami…san?- (preguntaba un asustado Sawara san y no era el único, otras personas de la oficina miraban aterrorizados a la chica de uniforme rosa)

(Los demonios apuntaron con sus armas) –síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.... (Ella volteó lentamente el rostro, mantenía el tic en el ojo) -Saaaaaawaaaaaaara saaaaaaaaaan-

El pobre Sawara san quedó hecho de piedra unos segundos –te ha llegado una nueva propuesta de trabajo, es para el protagónico en una película - (dijo rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, mostrándole el libreto)

(Los diablillos frenaron en seco y se sentaron a tomar el té para escuchar atentamente de que era el trabajo) Kyoko ni supo a donde mandó a volar lo que tenía en sus manos y cogió de inmediato el libreto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sawara definitivamente no sabía de donde esa chica sacaba tantas facetas, la conocía hace casi tres años y aún no se acostumbraba a su personalidad multipolar.

-cantante?- (preguntó cuando leyó el prólogo de la historia)

-aunque el director te escogió, dijo que primero tendrás que hacer una audición, al finalizar la semana-

-nani?... si ya me eligió para que tengo que hacer esa audición-

-tu misma lo leíste, tu papel es de la chica que entra a una banda musical, supongo que quiere comprobar si cumples con todos los requisitos para interpretarla-

-pero yo… no sé cantar- (parecía muy segura delo que decía)

-no te preocupes Mogami san, tendrás clases privadas con la estrella coprotagonista, además no es necesario que te conviertas en una Yui Makino, Beyoncé o Maaya Sakamoto, ya sabes que desde que algo no sea en vivo la tecnología forma parte esencial a la hora de arreglar voces. Es más bien… para que te quede más fácil meterte en el papel -

-y… quien es el coprotagonista?-

A Sawara san le entró un miedo tremendo, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral… tragó pesado y en un tono casi inaudible pronunció aquel nombre tabú para la chica –Fuwa Sho-

Oir esas dos palabras le revolvían el estómago (los demonios se levantaron de la mesa instantáneamente en posición de defensa, *las tazas de té caen al piso partiéndose en pedacitos*) –me niego rotundamente a aceptarlo- (dijo retomando el aura frívola devolviendo el libreto)

(Tratando de convencerla) -pero… Mogami san… este trabajo será dirigido por Itou Yamato- (reconocido director japonés XD)

(Actitud estulta) -así lo dirija el papa… o hasta el mismo Kamisama, no lo aceptaré- (así se habla Kyoko chan! *Gritaban orgullosos sus diablitos*)

-Mogami san (levantó la voz) vas a perder esta oportunidad por problemas personales? ¡eres una actriz!-

-Sawara san?- (se sorprendió bastante por el tono en el que el hombre le hablaba)

-el elenco está conformado por las estrellas más reconocidas del país, será un éxito rotundo, aún falta la confirmación del otro cantante pero la participación de Kuon Hizuri está casi asegurada… tú no decías que querías vengarte de Fuwa? ¡Ahora tienes la oportunidad de derrotarlo en su propio campo!-

(Las criaturitas se detuvieron a pensar *soltaron una sonrisa pícara sobándose el mentón*) -demo…- (ya no habían pretextos, le estaban sirviendo las cosas en bandeja de plata… además Kuon estaría ahí)

(we`ll do it *gritaron las criaturitas con un entusiasmo oscuro*) -acepto- (fue lo último que dijo muy decidida, le demostraría a ese idiota de que estaba hecha)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Eran alrededor de las 9 pm, Kyoko estaba en los vistieres de LME quitándose el overol rosa chillón. –no entiendo porqué todavía me toca usar esto- (refiriéndose a la llamativa prenda) –no se supone que era parte de la sección Love me hasta que recuperara el sentimiento perdido? Y eso ya lo hice… desde que salgo con Kuon (se sonrojó ligeramente)

Cerró el casillero, salió de la habitación y se disponía a tomar el ascensor pero escuchó una hermosa melodía.

Se sintió muy atraída y caminó buscando el sonido, aunque no era muy conocedora de la música clásica… esa pieza …si no se equivocaba era…. sonata en piano de Beethoven

-"The Pathétique" - (abrió lentamente la puerta de la sala de música de LME)

Contempló de perfil al hombre que estaba rodeado de la cabeza a los pies por el aura de pianista, con la camisa negra pegada al cuerpo, los mechones dorados moviéndose al compás de cada nota.

Caminó acercándose a él y escuchó el pulso lánguido de las teclas cuando él alzó la vista del piano observándola a ella.

-Kyoko… (La llamó con una voz dulce) todavía estás aquí…-

-puedes tocar un poco más? (preguntó con una sonrisa)…para mí-

Kuon sonrío y retomó su postura en el piano de cola, acomodó sus largos dedos alzando parcialmente sus muñecas empezando una delicada danza sobre las teclas.

La caricia de la pieza a piano deleitaba sus oídos, mantenía un ritmo lento pero acompañado de un alegre punteo, la precisión con la que tocaba era simplemente perfecta como si llevara haciéndolo desde años atrás.

"Menuett" J.S Bach (pensó al reconocer la obra musical)

Estaba segura que si su novio se lo proponía podría superar a Mozart, a Chopin o a cualquier otro genio, le constaba que recibió muy pocas clases de piano y eso hace ya más de un año cuando fue Katsuki en Dark Moon... y aún así… podía interpretar piezas tan sublimes.

-¡maravilloso!... eres increíble- (lo abrazó por la espalda)

-no es para tanto- (dijo un poco apenado y sonrojado)

-cualquier elogio se queda corto… no imaginé que hubieras progresado tanto- (las pisadas de gato volvieron a su memoria) –y eso que estas practicando?-

-es por mi nuevo papel, seré el tecladista-

-hablas de _Amour Pour Troi_… (Suspiró) yo seré la cantante-

-y por qué lo dices tan desanimada?-

-es que primero (numerando con sus manos) no sé cantar y segundo…- (no podía ni mencionarlo, puso cara de malestar)

-Fuwa te va a dar las clases- (dijo con el mismo tono que ella hubiera pronunciado ese nombre)

-ya lo sabías? Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- (preguntó exaltada)

-me enteré hoy (se defendió) y te confieso que la idea no me gusta para nada. Pero esto es trabajo y debemos asumirlo como los profesionales que somos-

-ahhhh… demo… (Bufaba aburrida) me toca estar dos horas diarias con ese tipo hasta que sea el día de la audición-

-podrías evitarlo si supieras cantar… (Se quedó pensando) en verdad no sabes? Eres tan talentosa que me cuesta creer que no se te de bien-

-etto… cuando íbamos a clases de música en el colegio, Shotaro me decía que tenía voz de tarro y que al cantar no sólo haría llover sino que provocaría una tormenta… sin embargo yo seguía yendo a las estúpidas clases con tal de estar con él aunque me quedara callada, (Kyoko no baaaaka, baka! baka! baka! se regañaba así misma) … me ponían a tocar el triangulo como para salir del paso-

-es decir que te han enseñado… no creo que ese tipo fuese el indicado para decidir si lo hacías bien o mal… por que no lo intentas?... y cantas algo para mí-

-Que?... ahora?- (miró hacia todos lados)

-sí, escoge lo que tú quieras-

-pero…- (sus replicas quedaron en el aire)

-por favor- (pidió con ese tono que hacía imposible negarse)

(Nerviosa y apenada empezó a cantar pero muy pasito)

_**koi ga setsunai to sugu soba de kizuita ano yoru**__ (aquella noche me di cuenta cuan doloroso podía ser estar enamorada tan cerca de ti)  
__**datte hoka no dare yori anata no koto wo shitteiru kara**__ (porque yo sé que tu eres mejor que cualquier otro)_

(Él siguió la canción en el piano… esto le dio más confianza y subió la voz)

_**itsumo no sarigenai yasashisa sae kono mune wo shimetsuketeku **__(la común amabilidad que siempre me mostraste apretando alrededor de mi corazón)_

_**konna ni, konna ni, chikaku de mitsumete mo**__ (cuando miro en ti tan cariñosamente cerca)_

La compañía del piano acompasaba con cada palabra pronunciada, le daba un toque mágico a la canción.

_**doushite, doushite, tada no tomodachi na no**__ (porqué, porqué, debes insistir en sólo ser amigos)  
__**donna ni, donna ni, tsuyoku omotteitemo tsutaerarenai**__ (no importa que tan fuertes sean mis sentimientos por ti, no te los puedo transmitir)_

La melodía tomó un ritmo lento y la voz de él se unió en la última frase, sus voces sonaron al unísono como el más perfecto dueto

_**You don't understand**__ (no entiendes)  
__**I'm so in love with you**__ (estoy tan enamorad de ti)_

El sonido del piano cesó, ellos terminaron mirándose fijamente con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

-tu voz es admirable…(se levantó) sentí que estaba escuchando a una profesional… si quisieras podrías desempeñarte en este campo (hablaba totalmente seguro de sus palabras)

-honto, Kuon? (preguntó dudosa y sonrojada por tantos elogios) lo dices porque eres mi novio-

-lo digo como espectador (hizo una pausa), créeme que si me pareciera que lo habías hecho mal te lo habría dicho sin rodeos-

-eso quiere decir… (Sonrío ampliamente) que ya no tendré que tomar clases con ese idiota-

-eso espero… (La abrazó suavemente) no quiero que estés a solas con ese tipo- (susurró)

-estás celoso?- (preguntó en un tono jocoso)

-Sí (la miró, mordiéndose el labio) quiero que seas sólo para mí- (rozó sus labios y luego profundizo el beso)

-sabes… que soy solo tuya- (dijo en medio del beso sonando sensual)

(Esa voz lo acabó de tentar) tomó sus rostro entre sus manos, enlazando su lengua con la de ella, anhelando calor, el deseo estaba despertando en sus cuerpos. Él deslizó su mano por su espalda y terminó el recorrido en su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí, recostándola en el piano.

No tardó mucho en dejar su boca para mordisquear levemente su cuello, su lengua estaba divertida lamiendo aquella zona de mordisco.

Las piernas le flaqueaban y los latidos aumentaron desmesurados, pero la voz de la conciencia le decía que estaban en LME y… -alguien puede venir- (su voz salió mezclada con los jadeos)

-que importa- (respondió él como si fuera de lo más simple, retomando el apasionante beso)

-Kuon, ya terminaste de practi…- (las palabras del nuevo espectador quedaron en el aire)

La pareja se separó de inmediato y el deseo se esfumó por la vergüenza

-chicos ¡estamos en el trabajo!- (habló papá Yashiro desde la puerta en un tono entre regaño y picardía)

Nadie dijo nada de camino a casa, Kuon y Kyoko estaban coloraditos.

-Hasta mañana- (se despidió Kuon dejando a su novia en frente del Darumaya)

-que descanses Kyoko chan- (le dijo Yashiro con una sonrisa)

-buenas noches- (hizo una corta inclinación y entró)

Kuon entró al auto y arrancó. De reojo observó que Yashiro tenía una sonrisa maliciosa.

-ni una palabra- (le dijo serio)

-pero si yo no he dicho nada- (se defendió como una niñita inocente)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

_Al otro día_

Un muchacho rubio que usaba pantalones de cuero, chaleco y algunos accesorios brillantes caminaba por los pasillos de Akatoki en compañía de su manager.

-estas nervioso?- (preguntó Shoko ante la vista del muchacho que tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos)

-por qué lo estaría? (habló con indiferencia)

-pues porque vas a estar a solas con Kyoko san-

-eso me tiene sin cuidado-

-no te hagas, estas ansioso por saber si te perdonó y pueden mejorar las cosas entre ustedes- (su manager no entendía porqué se empeñaba en negarlo)

Sho no tuvo tiempo de protestar pues en su dirección venía la aludida

Kyoko traía consigo el aura de los mil demonios, aunque había dicho que no quería vengarse algo en su interior la dejaba insatisfecha y desde el momento en que le vio la cara aumentó la llama del deseo de querer hacer papilla su orgullo y egocentrismo.

Estúpido Shotaro, te demostraré que no necesito nada tuyo, apuesto que me hiciste venir a tu agencia porque te da miedo estar en LME cerca de Kuon, eres una gallina (pensaba con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa maquiavélica)

-eh… buenos días Kyoko san? (habló la manager tratando de romper esa atmosfera de rayos y centellas chocando entre el par de estrellas)

-buenos días- (la saludó a ella con una sonrisa, volteó el rostro hacia su acompañante haciendo una mueca de desagrado)

-espero que puedan hacer un buen trabajo- (Shoko los dejó solos prácticamente huyendo de esa atmosfera escalofriante)

Ambos entraron al cuarto de música sin dirigirse la palabra

-empecemos, no tengo todo el día- (habló ella, no quería perder su valioso tiempo en vano)

-como ordene su majestad- (le contestó en tono irónico) haber… necesito probar tus habilidades…así que canta algo. (Ordenó despectivo)

Quería terminar con eso rápido así que comenzó con lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin una pizca de ánimo: *parecía una canción de ultratumba*

_**kidzukeba sora ni ha osanai koro mita**__ (_Al darme cuenta vi mi infancia en el cielo...)_  
__**ichiban ni hikaru ano hoshi ga hikatte miseta**__ (_La estrella mas brillante se mostraba)_  
__**yume ha yume datte akirameteta kana**_(Pensaba que los sueños son sueños)._  
__**tsuyoku kagayaita hoshi ni ima, genki moratta**__ (_¿Acaso me he rendido? Ahora recibí la energía de esa brillante estrella).

_**dare ka ni tayotte bakari datta**__ (yo solía depender de todos pero ahora)  
__**ano koro ni SAYONARA**__ (le digo ADIOS a esos días)_

-¡stop!- (gritó él abriendo sus manos en forma de X)

-qué pasa?- (preguntó ella un poco irritada)

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Tu voz no suena del todo mal pero tu expresión… ¡parece que estuvieras en un cementerio!

-y como quieres que esté si ¡tengo un zombi al frente!-

-Kyoko, ¡dejémonos de tonterías!, ¡no puedo hacer un milagro si no pones de tu parte!-

-¡insinúas que hacerme cantar es imposible!- (enojada)

-¡eso no fue lo que dije!- (subió el tono de su voz)

-¡pero lo diste a entender!- (gritó)

-¡tómalo como quieras!-

…Parecía una pelea de niños de nunca acabar… cuando se calmaron un poco los ánimos:

-vuelve a intentarlo, pero trata de expresar lo que dice la canción, debes motivar al público-

(Más calmada) le tomó unos segundos reflexionar sobre la canción y le fue fácil entenderla ya que la letra se identificaba con ella

_**sekai wo kaetemiseru! mae wo mireba**__ (_¡Cuando mires hacia adelante,  
veras como cambio el mundo!)_  
__**PINCHI ha CHANSU ni kawaru**__ (_Los problemas se transformarán en oportunidades).  
_  
__**kodou ga kizamidashita mirai he to **__(_Hacia el futuro  
donde los latidos nos guían...)_  
__**mayoi wo tsubasa ni kaetara**__ (_Si la indecisión se hiciera alas...)_  
__**dare mo todokanai ano hoshi ni naru! **_¡Se transformaría en aquel  
astro que nadie puede alcanzar!_  
__**Shining Like A Star **__(brillando como una estrella)_

_**kowakunai nante uso ni naru keredo **__(estaría mintiendo si digo que no tengo miedo)  
__**tachimukau koto wo yametari ha shinai yo kitto**__ (pero aún así, seguiré mi camino a la victoria)  
__**korogari tsudzukeru risou to genjitsu**__ (pero cuando mi ideal y la realidad chocan)  
__**butsukari au hodo tsukarareu "watashi" no sonzai**__ (el actual "yo" luchará por devolver mi existencia)_

Kyoko nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, desde pequeña fue muy talentosa y le iba mejor que él en todo incluso llegó a tenerle envidia, podía soportar que le ganase en el estudio pero no con el cariño de sus padres, ni mucho menos con su voz que era prácticamente lo único que podía destacar de si mismo. Por eso siempre trató de opacarla y le hizo creer que cantaba mal.

Le constaba que era una excelente actriz y ahora lo había cautivado con esa canción, se había convertido en una mujer hermosa y exitosa… aunque estaba seguro que algo de la Kyoko del pasado yacía incluyéndolo a él en su corazón. Nunca había sido del tipo adulador y no iba a empezar ahora causándole la subida de los humos así que simplemente dijo:

-eso estuvo bien, pero debes mejorar tu respiración y expresión corporal-

A Kyoko le figuró aceptar sus consejos. Sho le dio trucos para mejorar su respiración e hicieron algunos ejercicios, el tiempo pasó y no hablaron de nada que no tuviera que ver con el canto.

(El cronómetro del reloj de ella indicó que ya habían pasado las dos horas), ¡vino totalmente preparada para no pasar ni un minuto de más que fuera innecesario! –bueno… ya me voy… gracias (dijo más por decencia aunque en el fondo sabía que la había ayudado mucho)

-espera!- (habló él en un tono serio)

-dime- (respondió sin sonar grosera)

-¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros?-

-nada, entre tú y yo existe una relación laboral y sólo por el momento- (respondió secamente)

(Esa chica lo estaba volviendo loco) -vamos kyoko, siempre quisiste que fuéramos más que amigos, puedo hacerte mía en estos momentos (usaba un tono seductor mientras le rodeaba la cintura) quiero que grites mi nombre mientras te hago el amor- (le susurró en el oído)

-dios mío!-(lo separó y lo cogió de los hombros para que la entendiera), naciste con la estupidez o la adquiriste con el tiempo? Más bien creo que se fortaleció mientras crecías, (habló casi con impaciencia) lo que acabas de decir jamás pasará, eso es algo que implica muchas cosas que por supuesto no siento por ti- (levantó el tono de su voz a ver si captaba la idea)

("implica muchas cosas", eso quiere decir que…)-dime kyoko, te acostaste con ese tipo?- (preguntó instantáneamente enojado)

(No pudo evitar que el sonrojo acobijara sus mejillas) -eso es algo que no te incumbe- (le gritó dejando de tocarlo)

-lo hiciste!- (le gritó realmente enfadado confirmando sus sospechas) –eres una golfa, no puedo creer que te hayas revolcado con…-(la cachetada que recibió en su mejilla lo hizo tragarse sus palabras)

-no me faltes al respeto de esa manera Shotaro, esa es mi vida privada y no tienes porqué meterte-

(Estaba profundamente dolido… él fue su primer beso y tenía la certeza de que sería también su primera vez, el único que tendría el privilegio de hacerla suya…*algo en su interior se estaba quebrando en pedacitos* sin embargo ya no había vuelta atrás, kyoko se le estaba escapando de las manos)

(Sabía perfectamente que exaltarse y gritarle no funcionaría, debía hablarle con sinceridad y demostrarle lo que sentía) -que debo hacer para que regreses a mi lado?-

-te refieres a que vuelva a ser la chica estúpida que decía que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, que eras el mejor, la que te pagaba tus deudas, la que decía con una patosa voz ¡Sho chan te hice un obento! ¡Sho chan es mi príncipe! ¡Sho chan…!- (dijo irónicamente)

-no! (se acercó a pocos centímetros tomándola de los hombros) quiero que vuelvas a amarme…como yo te a…(redujo la distancia y la besó, pero no fue brusco… quería probar delicadamente sus labios, recordar ese sabor que una vez robó mezclado de chocolate)

(ella volteó la cara evitando la prolongación de aquel beso unilateral) –volver, significa traer algo que estuvo en el pasado, por lo tanto… no puedo hacerlo… porque esa clase amor… nunca la sentí por ti. (Retrocedió y se dirigió hacia la puerta)

-en ese entonces, ni siquiera conocía que era ese sentimiento- (terminó diciendo de espaldas antes de retirarse por completo)

**Continuará**

**Notas del capi, empecemos con el final y luego nos devolvemos,**

**Uhhhhhhhhh, eso que le dijo debió dolerle en el alma, pero se lo merecía, ne! **

**Yashiro san (lo miro con cara de querer asesinarlo) ¡Vete a freír espárragos! Yo quería una escena Ero sobre el piano *carita de niña mimada***

**Un nuevo Dorama: Kyoko es la protagonista y cual será su pareja?. Recuerden que tenemos tres candidatos: 1-Kuon Hizuri (1000 votos) 2-Fuwa Sho (te doy 10 por lástima) y 3- el cantante misterioso que no ha confirmado aún (100). Ni yo misma sé a quien le daré el papel principal así que vamos a ver que pasa en el próximo capi y por supuesto nos enteraremos de la trama de la historia. ¿A que les suena **_**Amour pour Troi?**_

**Mina, en el próximo *redoble de tambores* hay lemon. No se si algunos pensaran que es muy seguido o si por el contrario les parece bien. Bueno… pues veremos a una kyoko más *liz busca la palabra adecuada* deseosa?. **

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

ALE10177: Hi, my friend! Vi que te inscribiste en la página y me agregaste a tus historias y autor favorito *ojitos brillantes* muchísimas gracias Ale chan, me haces muy feliz ^_^ etto… con respecto al capi 16 si es muy Hot, hot! (para la próxima le ponemos una cubierta al teclado para que no se deteriore con nuestra baba, jajaja XD!) Me alegra que a todos les guste y sabes! Los reviews aumentan en un capi lemon, sin embargo no todo puede ser "diversión" hay que meterle también dramita a la historia, ya sabes… para que no se vuelva aburridora, pero de todas formas en el próximo volvemos a tener lemon. Yahuuuu!

Los diablillos y angelitos de Kyoko son muy divertidos y voy a tratar de ponerlos más en escena, para que nos riamos un rato ^o^ jojojo!

Tomodachi san gracias a ti por estar aquí apoyándome, honto Arigatou. Bueno… creo que ya es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo vale! Besos! Abrazos! Bye! bye!

**nefertiti2882:** Hallo! Me alegra que te haya encantado el capi y que te ayudara a recargar baterías, sus reviews encienden las pilas de mi ánimo (creo que las de mi musa también) así que muchas gracias por comentar. Yo también tuve una semana muy pesada por culpa de ya sabemos quien (el martirio de todos los estudiantes "el cole" XD!) tuve exposiciones al piso, además de las incontables tareas. No me está quedando tiempo para escribir, ¡llevo como dos semanas pegada en un capítulo!. (Menos mal que llevo tres capítulos de ventaja y espero que no me coja el tiempo de publicación, quiero dejarles un capi semanal como es costumbre.

Dices que estás en la escuela? En que grado vas? De donde eres? (perdona tantas preguntas pero en realidad me gusta saber sobre las personas que me están leyendo, cuando están registradas pues leo su profile pero cuando no, pregunto personalmente)

con respecto a lo de los diablitos si trataré de incluirlos mas, por ejemplo en este capi no iban a salir pero hubo lugar para colocarlos así que lo hice, y ese angelito *mirada traviesa* jajajaja la hizo quedar como una pervertida pero con justificación! Cualquier mujer que conozca a un hombre como Ren, dejará escapar pensamientos no tan puros, jejeje!

No te preocupes si te extiendes, ¡mejor! Así tenemos más de que hablar, ne! Bueno… ya te dejo, también te mando muchos abrazos, nos vemos luego. chau!

**dark moon**: hi! Estoy muy feliz de tenerte aquí, gracias por dejarme tu review; son muy importantes para mi ^_^, así que te llamó la atención lo de "ahora estamos iguales" sabes! A mi me gusta que en su relación haya de parte y parte, en este último lemon vemos a kyoko más "activa" *recordando a la tímida kyoko del capi 9* jajaja y como bien dijo aquel angelito "está madurando", en el próximo lemon nos enteraremos de que se está informando al respecto, no como antes que le daba vergüenza hablar, oír y/o ver sobre esos temas. Etto… espero que nos leeamos en el próximo, vale! BYE

**Sakura-chan:** Hi! Saku chan, me extrañé de tu review corto, pero fue muy sustancioso, hablas de todo un poquito *^*

*mirada pervertida* no creo que se cansen de hacer ya sabes que, y menos ahora que están empezando a conocerse mejor y a disfrutar plenamente de su sexualidad.

Con lo de los paquetitos (en el 156 se ven clarmente, ¡no hay ninguna duda! Jujuju!), me pregunto si Kyoko reconocerá que son condones o que tal *nubecita en la cabeza de liz chan" -Tsuruga san, que es esto?- (voz llena de inocencia sosteniendo los paquetitos) –eh?.. son- (Ren se sonroja fuertemente)jajaja!

Ah! Me acordé de una anécdota, hace años fui al centro de Cali (ciudad importante de mi país) estaba repleto y vendían de todo en esos puestos, entramos a uno y yo me quedé mirando unos paquetitos que tenían mujeres desnudas en las portadas (aunque tenía la edad para saber que era un condon, no sabía que venían en esas presentaciones así que pregunté) –má que es eso?- (mi mamá me ignoró y siguió hablando con su amiga) así que caminé hasta un vendedor del local y le dije –disculpe señor, que es eso?- (el viejo se puso de todos los colores y empezó a hablar con dificultad) –ehh, niña… eso ..cuando un hombre y una mujer quieren… ya sabes..- (mi semblante era serio pero interiormente me moría de la risa porque en medio del tartamudeo le entendí la idea) –ah, son condones, gracias- (le dije seriamente y me retiré del lugar para salir a reírme)

Bueno eso era en mi tiempo (tampoco es que me considere vieja, estamos en la flor de la juventud XD! jajaa) ahora los niños ya se conocen todo el Kamasutra… como han cambiado los tiempos, ne!

Dejando a un lado ese tema, gracias por agregarme al msm, y me reí con la fase que tienes "los genios se murieron y a mi ya me está doliendo la cabeza" no la recuerdo exactamente, está muy padre. Ojalá un día de estos podamos hablar. Ja ne! Tomodachi san, Bye,bye!

**nickita021****:** konnichiwa! Virtual no tomodachi!, olep! Vi la fecha del review y es del viernes, pensé que lo ibas a dejar el sábado, si no me equivoco dijiste que llegabas a las 10 y con muchas ganas de dormir, amiga no es bueno que te trasnoches, estas estudiando muy duro y debes descansar bien… etto.. ya estoy peor que tu amiga que te cachó leyendo skip beat! Que bueno que el profe ni cuenta se dio. También me gustaría dejarte reveiw apenas acabas de subir, pero por el momento ni modo, sin embargo tarde que temprano tendrás los míos.

Y tenías razón, en los sueños (y en los fics) es la única parte en que veremos a Ren como un Leon abalanzándose sobre Kyoko, la realidad es que no podía seguir viéndola con esa ropa así que se la llevó a comprarle otra. Básicamente eso pasa en el 156 .

Muchas gracias por enseñarme palabras en alemán, me encantan los idiomas y entre mas aprenda mejor.

Auf Wiedersehen ! KÜSSES KÜSSES KÜSSES!

**genesis Torres:** Olep! amiguita chan, gracias de nuevo por tus reviews. Y pues sí *asentimiento* trato de ser lo mas descriptiva posible para que se imaginen todo, me encanta cuando la lectura nos trasporta a un mundo mas allá del papel (o el compu), metiéndonos de lleno a la historia y pues eso quiero lograr con mi fic ^_^

etto.. en este capi leíste que Sho concluyó que kyoko ya había estado con Ren de esa forma (el sonrojo de ella fue el delator XD!) y fue muy atrevido al llamarla golfa. Baka ese! Perro él que quien sabe con cuantas se acostó para sacarla a ella de sus pensamientos.

Bueno… ya dejo de insultar a sho (pero es que se lo merece. I Hate Him!) chaitoooooooooo. Hasta la próxima, ne!

**14****:** Hola *ojitos brillantes* me alegra tanto verte por aquí, sabes! Desde que leí tu fic quedé enganchadísima y me dije: me gustaría que esa chica leyese mi fic a ver que opina, y pues estoy feliz de que hayas leído y dejado review.

Daijoubu! Tu familia puede pensar que te estas volviendo loca pero la mía afirma rotundamente que yo ya me volví loca, jajaja! hasta me lo han dicho en la cara, y es porque usualmente las ideas para el fic o sus reviews hacen dibujar esa sonrisa gratificante y hasta estúpida en mi rostro XD

También espero (mas bien, Deseo) que la mangaka dibuje algo de lo que ha pasado en este fic, sería genial, aunque lo dudo mucho, tal vez una persona pueda hacer un Doujinshi y si sería mas probable que pase algo de lemon.

I Hope that you continue reading and leaving review, Kiss X kiss. Bye!

**Lt. Kiwi:** hi! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi, a mi me encanta el lemon también, con una buena sobredosis de amor, por eso siempre que acabo de ver un anime de esos con parejitas emocionante (para la muestra un botón: skip beat!), busco inmediatamente Fics M, pero casi no hay en esta categoría, claro! Todo depende de la serie.

Yo creo que los 8 días se te pasaron volando,ne! cuando estas ocupada el tiempo parece irse mas rápido y algunas veces ni nos alcanza.

¡horrible esperar 15 días por un capi de Skip beat en vacaciones! (bueno de esas vacaciones en donde te la pasas en la casa sin hacer nada xD!)

También te mando muchos besos y abrazos, Take care! Matta ne!

**Kyoko:** Ohayou Kyoko chan! OMG sueles leer 200 pag diarias? Chica! Como haces? Es que por ejemplo a mi me empiezan a arder los ojos y después de las 100pg ya me estoy como aburriendo y me da sueño. Creo que soy una mala lectora, muchas veces me pierdo en la lectura (mas que todo en libros clásicos) y pues si le pierdo el hilo a las cosas se me quitan las ganas de leer, sin embargo esos condenados (libros) me encantan y me gustaría sacarles el máximo provecho y no demorarme tanto en un solo libro. Amiga Tienes alguno o varios consejitos para mejorar mi capacidad lectora? Estoy haciendo un autocurso de lectura rápida y aún no veo un óptimo resultado, conoces otros libros que me puedan ayudar o cursos por internet. Si puedes ayudarme te lo agradecería muchísimo ^_^.

Te gustó la escena del baño, watashi mo! Desde hace rato quería hacer una escena ero en el baño, jejeje!

Iiiiiiii … byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Te mando un abrazoteeeeeeeeeee!

**Kariramos: ** *grito fuerte* Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tomodachi san! Siiiiii el capi anterior fue Full Love+Lemon, sugoiiiii! Amiga! Muchas gracias por recomendarme el fic "toda la verdad" lo leí y me encantó, es el que mas me gusta de LH (sobre todo porque es el único que contiene lemon, además los capis son largos y están muy bien escritos) en mi review invité a Sarah a que subiera su fic aquí en fanfiction, vamos a ver si se anima, me gustaría que otros lectores también conocieran su excelente fic.

Olpe! Tengo una pregunta, cuando ambos estamos navegando en el foro, hay alguna opción que nos permita chatear? En varias ocasiones cuando entro dice _Kariramos en línea _y pues me gustaría que se diera la oportunidad para que habláramos. Yo también soy nueva en el foro y he leído casi todos los fics, sin embargo he continuado con la lectura solo de "alguien para amar" y "una solicitud de trabajo" , es que ellas actualizan constantemente y así no les pierdo el hilo.

Fine my friend, is all for now, matta ne! kiss and kiss. Bye!

**Lavi-usagi-chan****:**hiiiii! My friend! Siiiiii el capi 155 estuvo GENIAL, lástima que en el 156 no pasó nada de lo que queríamos! *buffff* yo quería por lo menos un beso, o a un Tsuruga más atrevido *sniff*

Me alegra que te gustara el capi 15, que Sho se muera de la ira, de los celos ¡me encanta! Es lo mínimo que se merece.

Y lo del carro, jajaja muy bueno que los cacharan, ne! Y lo mejor es que ello se lo tomaron por el lado divertido, aunque en el fondo estaban muy avergonzados, jejeje.

Lo de cortarlo ahí fue la mejor opción, como dice mi tocaya "así no corto la inspiración y dejo TODO en uno solo" y pues el 16 estuvo full lemon.

Etto… see you, Kyotsukete anata mo, ok! Bye!

**Scorpion25Akuma****:**holaaaaaaaaaaaaa senpai! Waouuuu me encanta tus reviews, arigatou *-*, y empezando con el del 15, pues ese Baka de Shotaro definitivamente es como tarado, ne! Es que sólo en esa cabezota cabe esa suprema confianza en su persona, es un iluso! y hasta ingenuo el bobo ese, lo describiste perfectamente fue una "miserable canción autocompasiva", bueno ya dejemos a un lado ese aho! Ni merece que gastemos espacio insultándolo.

Y pues siiiii *asentimiento* ambos tenían que ganarse el premio para confirmar lo buenos que son en la actuación y para callar a cualquiera que lo dudara.

Gracias por la pagina de las telas, en un capitulo futuro la voy a necesitar, si vieras que me quedé en los "chicos usaban…." Y me tocó dejar el espacio porque no se me ocurrió como describir los trajes.

Ahora, pasando al 16 "mas lemon" yo también quiero eso, en el próximo lo tendremos y luego otra vez, ¡yupi! En el próximo será kyoko la que tome la iniciativa, vamos a ver qué pasa…jejeje

Haaaaa,las respuestas me están quedando cortas pero en estos días te envió un MP, y pues con respecto al 157, oh por dios ya quiero tenerlo, estoy desesperada por ver a kyoko metida de lleno en el papel de setsu, y espero ansiosa la reacción de Ren.

Bueno …amiga te dejo por el momento, besos y abrazos, bye!

**By Sakuraliz 24/04/10**


	18. Tentaciones humanas

**Hola chicas! Si vieran que el 29 estaba en la casa de mi mejor amiga y pues le di un vistazo al blog de mechgouki para ver si ya había subido el final del juego PS2 (nos dejó en lo mejor, ****Ren path good ending part 1) ****y vi que decía Scans 157, no pude reprimir el grito (incluso asusté a Naty chan que estaba leyendo un libro mientras yo ocupaba su compu) y miré la fecha y decía 30 de abril, entonces busqué el profile de la chica y resulta que es de Singapur, así que hay como 1 día de diferencia horaria, aún no me explico como es que consigue los capis con tantos días de delantera a que sean publicados, supongo que tendrá sus contactos en Japón XD!, resulta que en sus comentarios dice que publicó tan rápido porque con el scans del 156 obtuvo 200 reviews, y que si queremos que continúe a esa velocidad pues tenemos que darle muchos comentarios, así que yo pues le dejé el mío y por supuesto le pregunté muchas cosas como en mi Rv pasado (SB PS2) sin embargo no he obtenido repuesta. Si llegan a leer sus scans por favor díganle al menos gracias, la chica realmente lo merece. **

**Etto… pasando al 157, pues voy a contar que pasa, especialmente para mi Kohai y los demás lectores que les toca esperar a que salga en español (si no te gusta arruinar la sorpresa mejor sáltate este párrafo) recuerdan que están en la tienda? Setsu le dice a su niisan que ya se decidió por un traje, es el baphomet (devil), que es la atracción del mes del almacén, es neto Cosplay de "caballero dragon" es un disfraz todo místico, y pues Cain le dice que bueno. Kyoko queda muy sorprendida ya que ella creía que él le diría definitivamente que no, pues el disfraz cuesta 700000 yens (también por otras razones), sin embargo él demuestra que el precio no le importa en lo mas mínimo, ella le dice que sólo quería darle problemas y que no quiere ese traje para nada, él le agarra un cachete fuertemente (a la pobre setsu le queda rojo y adolorido) y la regaña diciéndole "esta es la boca que se atreve a hablarme así" (es un momento muy cómico XD) ella le dice que su boca está aquí *la señala* él queda como embelesado mirándole la boca y se da cuenta de su acercamiento. Entonces la suelta e indiferente se gira y le lanza unos pantalones.**

**Ella al final se decide por los pantalones de cuero, y cuando van a salir el recibe los otros 9 que él había encargado. Kyoko obviamente no los acepta, le dice que es una pérdida de dinero que compre 10 pantalones, que no es justo que gaste tanto dinero en ella, a lo que él la mira con cara de derretir glaciares y responde "soy más feliz gastando mi dinero en ti que en mi mismo" "es la única cosa aparte de mi trabajo que me hace feliz" "lo aceptarás" (se ve divino mientras lo dice XD) ella obviamente se sonroja y le dice que está profundamente agradecida pero que con dos es suficiente, que devuelva los otros. Él - "al menos tres pares"- ella –"dos" y se ponen a lanzar 3 y 2 hasta que él le vuelve a poner cara de *perrito de ojos tristes* (en verdad la vemos en el manga, Kamisama Ren es tan Kawaiii! Incluso le ponen las orejitas XD) ella termina perdiendo así que le compra tres. **

**Algo que me extrañó es que son sólo 20 pag y en la supuesta final, no aparece lo de siempre (fecha de la prox entrega) entonces creo que tal vez le faltan porque usualmente son 30 pag.**

**Etto… espero no haberlos aburrido, ahora ya pasaremos al capi de mi fic, aquí leeremos la trama de Amour pour troi y se explicará lo básico de cada personaje, excepto el del protagonista. También habrá lemon! Yupi! De antemano les pido disculpas por no haber encontrado el nombre del traje que usan los que atienden el Ryoukan. (Cuando lleguen a esa parte, me entenderán) **

**Capítulo 18**

**Tentaciones Humanas**

Kyoko habló con el director para que le dejara presentar la audición antes, en primera no quería estar cerca de Shotaro gastando tiempo que le podía servir para estudiar para los exámenes finales del instituto, segundo: necesitaba empezar a preparar su personaje y no podía hacerlo si no estaba 100% segura que el papel era suyo.

Itou Yamato quedó encantado después de verla en escena, le dijo que era perfecta para el papel de Haruhi pues la rodeaba un aura angelical, tenía la hermosura juvenil y el carisma de una cantante.

_Amour Pour Troi _se desarrolla en un contexto actual, 3 chicos quieren ser músicos pero les falta esa chispa que los saque del garaje. Cuando llega el ingrediente esencial para hacer conocida su banda creen que están en su mejor momento, pero nuevos problemas aparecen al despertar en ellos el amor hacia la misma persona. Su amistad se ve en juego y pende de un hilo, pues en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y ninguno se quedará con los brazos cruzados.

Comparten el mismo objetivo: volverse famosos con su música… quedarse con Haruhi.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kyoko estaba acostada en su cama leyendo el libreto.

Por mi culpa la amistad de tantos años se rompe (estaba pensando acerca de su personaje) pero yo no quería que eso pasara…

Mi Kuon (sus angelitos salen con corazoncitos) interpretará a Chiaki, el tecladista, quien es el más noble y maduro del grupo, siempre tiene una sonrisa en los labios aunque aparenta ser serio, es aquella persona que está dispuesta a escucharte y darte consejos, desde el principio se muestra muy amable conmigo y nos hacemos amigos inmediatamente. Es un genio con el piano, pero su pasión no la encontró en la música clásica así que le propuso a sus mejores amigos formar un grupo musical donde los jóvenes se identificaran. Quedó huérfano a los 10 años, pero ha vivido cómodamente gracias a la herencia de sus padres, ha desarrollado un alto sentido de responsabilidad y quiere recuperar la empresa que era de su familia.

(Los diablillos se levantan por inercia) Según tengo entendido el estúpido de Shotaro será Kaoru, el guitarrista. Lo conozco desde el instituto y salimos un tiempo en la época escolar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que definitivamente no éramos compatibles. Aunque para mi fue un romance pasajero, para él significó mucho y le dolió que termináramos. Es egoísta, caprichoso y superficial (-vaya! es el papel idóneo para Sho-, grita por allá el diablillo de la razón. Hasta los ángeles apoyan esa noción) Él me invita a participar en la audición que está haciendo su banda para encontrar una cantante, con la doble intención de que si me eligen regresaré a él. -hasta su personaje es igual de patético-

Kyoko se arrodilla y junta sus manos en posición de plegaria (las criaturitas a izquierda y derecha la acompañan en su oración) -gracias a todos los dioses del Olimpo o de donde sea que existan por no haber permitido que me toque ser la pareja de Shotaro en la película-

-Al final Haruhi queda con Naoki- (dijo para si misma)

–por qué no le habrán dado ese papel a Kuon? Él es perfecto para cualquier personaje y estoy segura que una semana ya volaría en la batería- (suspiró) obviamente me habría gustado quedar junto a él en esta historia pero entre esas dos opciones que me quedan (en la mente de Kyoko aparece una balanza: en el lado izquierdo está chibiSho y en el otro un muñequito con un gran signo de interrogación, "la balanza se inclina bruscamente hacia la derecha") definitivamente me quedo con "chibi desconocido san". Cualquier cosa es mejor que Shotaro.-

-pero quien interpretará a Naoki? Según Sawara es en un cantante reconocido (Kyoko no baka ¿por qué no le preguntaste al director?) no se supone que debemos conocer el elenco antes de empezar. ¡Las grabaciones están a la vuelta de la esquina!

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza!- debo estudiar para los exámenes finales, aprenderme mis líneas, aparte me comprometí a atender el restaurante esta noche porque Okami san y Taisho no van a estar- (miró en su reloj de pulsera) –ya casi es hora de abrir- (habló desanimada, se dio un baño y se puso el …) (me refiero a ese traje que es parecido al chihaya que usan las Miko, él que kyoko usa en el primer episodio de skip beat! si alguien por ahí se sabe el nombre, me ayudaría bastante** XD** como no sé exactamente dejémoslo en un hermoso kimono)

Abrió las puertas del restaurante y se llevó una jubilosa sorpresa

-que haces aquí?- (preguntó con una sonrisa)

-vine a ayudarte-

-pero… no tenías que trabajar?-

-el trabajo puede esperar en algunas ocasiones… prefiero estar con mi novia- (le dio un suave beso en los labios)

-me alegra tanto que estés aquí Kuon- (lo abrazó)

-te ves muy linda con ese traje- (ella se sonrojó un poco)

-si me vas a ayudar esta noche debes ponerte uno… vamos (lo coge de la mano y lo lleva a un cuarto) uno de Taisho te quedará perfecto-

Esa sonrisa que le mostraba le hizo imposible refutar, así que decidió ponérselo

Ella estaba en la cocina alistando los ingredientes del Ramen y él llega vestido con el…(ese traje XD)

¡oh dios, ¡que imagen!

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-buenas noches- (saludó un señor entrando en el local, estaba de traje y traía un portafolios, al parecer acababa de salir del trabajo pues era rodeado de un semblante de cansancio)

-irashaimasu- (hablaron los dos al unísono dándole la bienvenida al primer cliente de la noche)

(El señor se sentó apoyando sus brazos en la barra) –Kyoko san, lo mismo de siempre por favor- (pidió gentilmente el hombre)

-la especialidad del Darumaya estará lista en unos momentos- (dijo enérgicamente volviendo a la cocina)

Kuon la siguió y se quedó observándola, su habilidad en la cocina era admirable, picaba los vegetales en partes uniformes a una velocidad sorprendente, troceaba la carne agregándole no se cuantas especias que para él eran desconocidas pero que despedían un olor exquisito que le hizo recordar que no había comido nada desde el almuerzo (su barriga crujió sonoramente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave tono rosáceo) ella mantenía esa sonrisa que reflejaba lo mucho que disfrutaba la cocina, salteaba los fideos para luego revolverlos con los demás ingredientes creando una delicia culinaria.

-yo se lo llevo- (habló Kuon cuando vio que ya estaba listo el plato, se sentía un poco inútil con su labor de escrutinio, se suponía que había venido para ayudarla)

(Kyoko le pasó la bandeja) –Gracias- (le sonrió)

Él sirvió el plato humeante en la barra

El señor esbozó una sonrisa, cogió un par de palillos –itadakimasu- (dijo alegremente antes de probar)

(Kyoko llegó con otro plato) –la casa invita- (le ofreció un humeante ramen, este lo había preparado especialmente para él)

Kuon se sorprendió pero no trato de ser modesto, la boca se le había hecho agua con el olor y se moría de ganas de probar la especialidad del restaurante preparada por su novia.

-muchas gracias, kyoko chan- (le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que era capaz de derretir hasta un glaciar) (ella se sonrojó notablemente, hacía tanto tiempo que no la llamaba con el singular _chan)_

Probó la comida y se dio cuenta que era lo más exquisito que sus papilas gustativas habían sentido, la mezcla de sabores herbáceos mezclados con la blandura de la carne y los fideos cocidos a su punto eran indescriptibles.

-me gustaría que fueras mi esposa- (dijo el señor cuando terminó de comer pero sonando de una forma jocosa)

Claro que Kuon no lo tomó así, instantáneamente paró de comer y le dirigió una mirada asesina al hombre de la amplia sonrisa.

-usted y sus bromas, Takashi san- (respondió ella sin tomar enserio el comentario)

(PERO que se creía ese viejo verde que prácticamente le doblaba la edad, diciendo cosas tan incoherentes e insulsas)

-pensé que Taisho era el mejor chef, pero tu comida me ha dejado… sin palabras (sus ojos brillaban) … siento como si toda la pesadumbre y el cansancio se hubieran esfumado. Desearía que mi esposa tuviera tus habilidades culinarias…(hizo una pausa)… el hombre que escojas para compartir tu vida será muy afortunado.

Kyoko le mostró una sonrisa profunda y Kuon quitó esa cara de pocos amigos y se sintió más afortunado de lo que se sentía desde que salía con ella, kyoko era su mayor tesoro, daría por ella su vida si fuera necesario. A veces se sorprendía de él mismo por esos celos absurdos como los de ahora, pero era comprensible, no dejaría ir al amor de su vida por culpa de otro… la única forma que aceptaría dejarla, sería que ella le dijera de frente que ya no sentía nada por él… algo que iba a evitar por todos los medios que sucediera.

El señor pagó la cuenta y se despidió muy contento

No tardó mucho tiempo en que los clientes llenaran el lugar, todas la mujeres sin importar la edad, estaban encantadas con el guapo mesero. Se les hacía conocido pero les era imposible creer que Kuon Hizuri estuviera trabajando en un restaurante familiar atendiendo los clientes y lavando platos, así que sólo pensaron que era un joven que tenía la suerte de parecerse a una estrella. A Kyoko no la reconocieron porque escasa vez era que salía de la cocina, el rumor de que había un Bishounen de mesero se corrió rápidamente así que el restaurante estaba muy ajetreado.

Así pasó el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar, Kuon recogió los platos y limpió las mesas… Kyoko organizó la cocina.

-iré a cambiarme- (avisó él desde el umbral)

-etto… te quieres quedar esta noche conmigo? (se sonrojó por el atrevimiento que se tomaba al invitar a su novio a una casa que no era suya y en ausencia de los dueños) es que ya es muy tarde… la ciudad se ha vuelto muy peligrosa y…(él se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente)

-entonces me quedo-(retomó sus labios en un beso apasionado, ella siguió el ritmo deseando sentir más, empezó a desatar la parte superior del traje)

El también quería seguir con caricias, pero recordó que no fue tan precavido y olvidó traer los preservativos y a estas horas no iba a encontrar una farmacia abierta para conseguirlos. Él la detuvo sutilmente, cosa que a ella le extrañó, pues él siempre se mostraba bastante animado a la hora de comenzar aquel idílico juego.

(habló sin una pizca de lujuria) -acabemos de arreglar esto para ir a dormir- (se fue a lavar algunos platos que habían en el fregadero), debes estar cansada…hoy tuvimos muchos clientes y… (Volteó el rostro para hablarle a la cara y se quedó observándola).

Kyoko estaba sentada encima de una mesa que había en la cocina, tenía una posición erguida y movía las piernas con parsimonia totalmente sumergida en sus pensamientos. "no entiendo que le pasa a Kuon, después de que yo me había atrevido a quitarle la camisa, él me detiene con la escusa de que faltan lavar unos platos!, hace rato que no estamos juntos de esa manera (se sonroja fuertemente) y hoy estamos solos…acaso se aburrió de … Dios! Pero que estupideces estoy pensando ¡Kyoko no hentai!

Deja de mirarla (se decía asimismo) en qué estará pensando?... se ve tan hermosa con ese traje, sus ruborosas mejillas, esas mini coletas que me hacen recordar su antepasado cumpleaños cuando fue la chef de la fiesta de navidad… quiero tocarla, sentir su cuerpo estremecerse contra el mío, necesito besarla, escuchar mi nombre entre sus gemidos, ¡cálmate Hizuri! No puedes perder la cabeza y luego arrepentirte por tus deseos egoístas, y si queda embarazada? No puedo negar que me gustaría tener un hijo, el fruto de nuestro amor… pero ni siquiera hemos tocado el tema, ambos tenemos el mundo por delante, además ella me lo dijo claramente… primero quiere independizarse es decir que lo último que necesita es estar amarrada a una obligación tan grande como la de ser madre…y tú debes respetar eso… (Salió de sus pensamientos al verla enderezarse enérgicamente y llamarlo por su nombre)

(Era mejor que sacara otro tema) -Kuon! Tu sabes quien va ser el que interprete a Naoki?-

(Realmente se sorprendió por esa pregunta tan alejada de sus pensamientos… terminó de lavar los platos y se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada)

-no sé su nombre pero al parecer es sobrino del director, creo que es un cantante que tiene el mismo estatus de Fuwa y también hará su debut como actor.-

-ahora entiendo porque le dieron el papel principal, ¡la rosca está presente en todos lados!-

(Kuon rió un poco)

-me hubiera gustado que tu fueras Naoki, no quiero besar a otro…que ni siquiera conozco-

-ese tipo de situaciones nos ayudan a crecer como actores… (Se acercó más a ella) al menos no es con Fuwa, no soportaría que ese tipo… (Estrelló sus manos fuertemente sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de sus piernas alejando su mirada)

Kyoko lo tomó del rostro suavemente e hizo que la mirara

-olvidémonos de eso- (habló en un tono casi sensual y lo besó)

Sus manos estaban estáticas sobre la mesa, sus labios seguían el lento roce. La calidez recorría su cuerpo implorando más.

Ella profundizó el beso tocando su lengua famélicamente. Llevó una mano para quitar la parte superior del traje.

¡No lo pienses tanto! Tómala! Hazla tuya! (le decía su alter ego) pero para pesar de todos Kuon tenía muy bien dominada esa parte; la que no se deja llevar. (Rompió el beso y tomó la mano que estaba en su pecho alejándola)

Kyoko se detuvo realmente sorprendida, era la segunda vez que la frenaba en seco (preguntó en un tono envuelto entre tristeza y vergüenza) –Kuon,…no quieres que…lo hagamos?-

(La mirada esmeralda se intercepto con la citrina) –En estos momentos no hay nada que desee más…. que hagamos el amor- (su voz sonó mas gruesa de lo normal) pero…(se mordió el labio) no traje condones (se sentía un poco estúpido) y no quiero que lo hagamos sin medir las consecuencias. (Arqueó las cejas cuando vio que ella sonrío)

Definitivamente ella se había sacado el premio mayor de la lotería al ser la novia de semejante hombre: tan responsable, tan adorable, tan encantadoramente sexy…cualquier otro hubiera perdido los cabales y se habría dejado llevar por el deseo…sin importarle siquiera que podría pasar al minuto siguiente.

-así que era eso…- (sonó aliviada, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él) pensé que te había aburrido-

-aburrirme?- (la miró incrédulo) –jamás me cansaré de besarte…tocarte…hacerte mía- (habló en un tono seductor pero que resaltaba la veracidad de cada palabra)

(Se sonrojó) –es que… estuve leyendo sobre las relaciones de pareja y decía que los hombres se aburren de la monotonía y… buscan satisfacerse con otras mujeres…yo no quiero que…- (él selló sus palabras con un beso que duró pocos segundos)

(La abrazó por la cintura) –eso pasa cuando en las parejas falla la comunicación y no sólo los hombres se cansan de lo mismo. Si todos los días tu desayuno, almuerzo y cena fuese Ramen, no crees que en menos de una semana estarías harta de la misma comida?, entonces optas por cambiar de plato o al menos variar los ingredientes. (No supo de donde salió ese ejemplo tan peculiar) Lo que quiero decirte es que en una relación importa mucho el diálogo, si no nos gusta algo o queremos intentar cosas nuevas debemos hablarlo…la confianza debe ser primordial.-

(Esa boca se le hacía tan irresistible, quería besarlo y decirle que confiaba en él ciegamente). -si hipotéticamente fueras ese Ramen, no te cambiaría por nada del mundo, me gustas tal cual eres y todo lo que me haces sentir- (lo besó fervientemente)

Por ahí dicen que la tercera es la vencida **XD**

-kyoko…- (susurró entre el beso casi como una protesta)

-sshhhhhiiiii- (ese cálido aliento mezclándose con el suyo lo volvía loco) –estoy tomando pastillas anticonceptivas….(abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los de él muy abiertos) -leí que es mejor que ambos estemos prevenidos-

¡Mujer! Por qué no lo dijiste antes? **XD**

Prácticamente su mirada se incendió y quemaba cada parte del cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos… él llevaba un rato haciéndose el idiota tratando de calmar sus ganas y ella… tenía la respuesta perfecta para que no se reprimiera. ¡kamisama!

(Sonrío lujuriosamente) -eso significa que esta noche puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca- (aunque sonó un poco rudo quería hacerla pagar con la mayor dosis de placer que hubiera experimentado)

No la dejó ni parpadear porque la tomó directamente con sus labios, besándola con todo el deseo que había estado aguantando, sus manos ahora se encontraban desatando el obi (cinturón del kimono)

-Kuon- (dijo entre los jadeos producidos por tan exorbitante beso)

(Escucharla decir su nombre de esa forma le hacía hacerle un elogio a la locura)

Retiró el obi por completo y delicadamente la indujo a que se acostara en la mesa, quedando él parado entre sus piernas que colgaban en el borde y el cuerpo inclinado hacia el frente para poder alcanzar su deliciosa boca.

Se entretuvo mordisqueando su cuello y oreja un rato, luego levantó su vista para abrir el largo traje hacia los lados, sonrió maliciosamente al observar que no traía sostén. -Me ahorraste trabajo-(susurró en su oído haciéndola erizarse)

(Sus mejillas ardían, sabía perfectamente a que se refería)-es que con los kimonos no es necesario, la prenda es holgada y no se nota, aparte de que son muy calurosos (habló tratando de justificarse)

(Soltó una risa juguetona) -me gustaría que su uso se restringiera para todas las prendas- (Lamió sensualmente la punta del pulgar de su mano derecha y cogió uno de sus senos trazando lentos movimientos circulares sobre su pezón; con la mano libre se encargaba del otro haciendo un roce más seco pero igual de placentero).

Ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, no sólo por el deleite de sus caricias sino también por la mirada divertida de él que haría que se evaporara por completo, sabía mejor que nadie que la estaba matando con el roce lento de sus manos, esos pequeños y placenteros pellizcos sobre sus pezones estaban retrasando su llegada al cielo, algo en su interior deseaba que cambiara papeles con su boca, que lo que se moviera sin desdén fuera su lengua. (Él se detuvo para quitarse la camisa exhibiendo su pecho desnudo)

Kuon recostó su pecho contra el de ella, sintiendo el contacto con sus pezones endurecidos…acercó su boca sintiendo su respiración agitada. –con qué quieres que te toque?-

(Ella abrió los ojos) Acaso había adivinado su pensamiento? Y desde cuando era tan osado para preguntarlo?… por qué simplemente no lo hacía si sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

Muy sencillo… hoy quería ser una marioneta a disposición de su aclamado dueño, haría que le dijera exactamente lo que quería que le hiciera y deseaba hacerla retorcerse sobre esa mesa implorando más.

-dime… (Volvió a hablar con esa voz que la derretía) con mis manos… con mis dedos… con mi… (Se mordió el labio)

Simplemente dile que quieres que te devore con su boca. Diablos! Necesitaba que la acariciara con su húmeda tibieza, pero parecía que la palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta (sintió las manos de el masajeando sus senos nuevamente) –tócame con… (Se puso coloradita como un tomate) tu… boca (pudo decir al fin entre temblores)

Él sonrió victorioso y en menos de un segundo rodeó uno de sus pechos con los labios, abarcando la mayor zona posible, saboreando cada rincón con su lengua (él también necesitaba de su calor y de esos gemidos cantábiles al compas de su tacto)

Hacía que su lengua resbalara por la dulce piel de sus pechos y sus dientes hacían sutiles mordiscos arrancándole suspiros indefinidos, siguió trazando camino, bajando por su vientre, quemándola con sus ardientes labios, jugueteando en el orificio de su ombligo, llegó hasta su pubis y posó su cabeza ahí pudiendo oler su excitación, deseando probar el manjar que él provocaba. Condujo su ropa interior hacia el suelo permitiéndole verla directamente; como tanto le gustaba.

(Subió su vista y una sonrisa seductora se posó en sus labios) –donde más quieres que te toque?-

¡Kami! Por qué le hacia esto? Su cerebro estaba tan perdido que no podía hacer sinapsis para vocalizar la respuesta a sus preguntas capciosas y él… oh por Dios!. Su cuerpo le imploraba atención en esa parte húmeda que emanaba un calor infernal.

Al ver que de su boca no iba a salir palabra, le habló haciendo el último intento para que ella fuera la que lo guiara.

(Trazó el contorno de su boca de la misma forma en que lo hizo cuando fue Katsuki) -conduce mi mano-

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la vergüenza, tardó unos segundos en procesar la información y reaccionar ante lo que había dicho… esa necesidad incesante que pedía a gritos contacto le dio la chispa de determinación que necesitaba y llevó su mano contra la de él que estaba posada en su rostro… con mucha lentitud y en medio de temblores la llevó entre sus pechos, pasando por su vientre llegando al sitio aclamado, dejando el resto a su libre albedrío.

La tocó deslizándose fácilmente sobre su pliegues, trazando lentos circulitos con su pulgar sobre su punto erógeno, ella gimió suavemente pero él quería que gritara de placer, así que introdujo un dedo en su interior, luego un segundo y por primera vez se atrevió a meter un tercero, ella gimió fuertemente lo que provocó que él soltara una risita lasciva, movió un poco aquellos dedos en su interior, primero muy suave porque quería ver la reacción de ella con cada movimiento, luego aceleró el ritmo e su penetración, embelesándose con sus sonoros gemidos.

Ya no aguantaba más, estaba tocando el cielo con sus manos, a lo lejos veía una luz que la llevaría al otro mundo, de pronto todo quedó oscuro y sintió estallidos de sus células provocándole una serie espasmos, contrayéndose violentamente en uno solo. (Aruñó la madera de la mesa)

Retiró sus húmedos dedos y subió para verla a la cara, estaba tan hermosa cubierta de esa fina capa de sudor, los ojos cerrados, sus senos moviéndose al ritmo de su agitada respiración, las mejillas rojas. Se quedó contemplándola un rato hasta que ella finalmente abrió los ojos, con la mano que no estuvo trabajando apartó los mechones rebeldes de encima de su rostro.

Ella entreabrió la boca en un intento de llevar más aire a sus pulmones, él le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-eres un sádico- (le dijo a modo de reproche aunque tenía que admitir que le encantaba ese lado salvaje)

Kuon esbozó una sonrisa burlona y con sus dedos aún húmedos tocó la punta de la nariz de kyoko –voy a hacerle honor a ese título-(lamió sensualmente lo que acababan de tocar sus dedos)

-a que te refie…- (él la calló con un famélico beso)

Su boca estaba deliciosa igual que siempre pero él no se iba a conformar con eso, necesitaba saciar su sed con el elixir que ella emanaba por su ferviente tacto, ese sabor desquiciante que sólo él provocaba.

Tomó su labio inferior y lo jaloneó con sus dientes antes de perder por completo la visión de su rostro, se arrodilló en el suelo para que dar a la altura perfecta para su siguiente tarea, puso una pierna de ella a cada lado de su hombro y la corrió para que quedara su intimidad a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Primero sólo fue el choque de su respiración, luego se aventuró a recorrer con su boca el mismo camino que había hechos sus dedos en aquella zona, sutilmente repartiendo besos, lamiendo de arriba abajo, jugueteando con su lengua…

La cabeza le daba vueltas, muchísimo peor que cuando él le agradeció con un beso la gelatina de vino ¡ni se podía comparar con el espiral que ahora era su cerebro! (su voz salió entre jadeos) –Kuon… no voy a aguantar más-

Quería que se viniera en su boca, anhelaba beber directamente de la mítica fuente… pero su entrepierna le rogaba que dejara salir a su prisionero que estaba bastante entusiasmado por cambiar de celda… (Se detuvo y se puso de pie) Era mejor sentirla contrayéndose contra su miembro.

Ahhhhhhhh (suspiró agitada) aunque su subconsciente quería darse golpes contra la pared por haberlo detenido cuando estuvo a punto de calmar su ardor.

Él se deshizo de sus pantalones a la velocidad de un rayo (sintió cómo las piernas de ella le abrazaban sus nalgas casi implorándole que entrara)

Tanteó con la punta de su masculinidad la intimidad de ella, moviéndola hacia los lados.

-¡Kuon!- (gruñó en medio de un gemido)

-ya voy amor- (le dijo con su voz dulce agarrándola por la cintura para atraerla contra su miembro llenándola por completo)

Ella soltó un quejido por el impacto que se mezcló con el grueso gemido que él emitió.

Nunca la había sentido así… tan natural… aunque decían que con el condón era exactamente igual el tacto, definitivamente sí podía sentir la diferencia de sus paredes estrechándose contra su virilidad…. Directamente… sin ningún obstáculo. Claro que tampoco podía hacer alusión al dicho de que hacer el amor con condón era como comerse un helado con el envoltorio.

_Simplemente era perfecto_

Retrocedió con sus caderas y luego empujó fuertemente hacia adelante, embistiéndola. Kyoko arqueó la espalda absolutamente perdida en un pozo de placer, ella también apretaba el agarre de sus piernas atrayéndolo hacia sí.

Sus cuerpos eran inundados por gloriosos espasmos producidos por cada vaivén, el tiempo era indefinido porque estaban perdidos en una dimensión alterna, ambos queriendo llegar al clímax, satisfaciendo el deseo de ser poseedor de su amado.

-kyoko- (pronunció entre jadeos ante la exorbitante excitación)

-Kuon- (prácticamente gritó su nombre sintiendo que estaba apunto de llegar a la cima)

Ella experimentó el orgasmo unos segundos antes que él. Si sufriera del corazón ya estaría muerta por tanto placer en una sola noche, parecía que se le fuera a salir de la caja torácica y sus pulmones estaban revelados y no querían trabajar intercambiando aire. Pero no importaba… estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio todas las veces que fuera necesario, con tal de disfrutar de un acto tan intenso, lleno de amor y pasión desenfrenada, hoy había disfrutado más que las veces anteriores sobre todo por la parte en que sintió que él la llenaba de su esencia, caliente… inigualable…

Él apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa sosteniendo su cuerpo aún jadeando, respiró profundo y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído… -te amo-

-yo también te amo Kuon- (si de algo estaba 100% segura era de lo que acababa de decir)

Sus rostros esbozaban unas sonrisas traviesas; reflejo perpetuo de lo que había en sus corazones.

Cuando recuperó fuerzas suficientes la cargó para llevarla a su habitación envuelta parcialmente en el kimono, él en cambio completamente desnudo.

-te prepararé un futon- (le dijo ella indicándole que la bajara)

-iré a recoger la ropa- (le dio un fugaz beso en la frente)

(Fue al armario a buscar el tendido) Se sentía tan casada y hasta un poco adolorida ¿Quién no después de haber estado acostada en una dura mesa recibiendo ese trato tan especial?

Kuon entró a la cocina y recogió la ropa esparcida por el suelo, le echó un vistazo a la mesa y sonrió para si mismo al ver que el ébano tenía unos rayones, por suerte estaba limpia gracias a que kyoko estuvo siempre sobre la tela del kimono.

Apagó las luces y salió hacia la habitación de su chica.

**Continuará**

**HI again, si supieran! ^_^, aquí me tocó borrar casi la mitad del capítulo y saben porqué?.... al principio quería que a kuon se le olvidaran los condones pero kyoko le decía que ella tenía, y como los había conseguido fue en donde me enredé, resulta que había escrito que kyoko había ido al hospital para acompañar a kanae (quien quedó con un trauma de niña y pues le daba miedo ir sola, así que le pide a su mejor amiga que la acompañe) y en eso entraba a una charla prácticamente obligada por una gorda enfermera, donde aparte de hablarle de métodos anticonceptivos también le informaban sobre el kamasutra (me da risa imaginarme la cara de kyoko leyendo ese libro) entre otras cosas. Bueno al final me arrepentí y le di otro vuelco a la historia, pero el punto importante quedó intacto, kyoko está interesada en conocer (no como antes que le daba vergüenza) y pues estuvo leyendo al respecto. ¡buena por esa Kyoko chan!**

**En el próximo capi por fin sabremos quien es el tal Naoki, además de que nuestra mercocha (KXK) tendrá una peleíta, (ya era hora todo no puede ser tan fácil) vamos aver cuanto les dura la discusión que empieza con una memez y empeora con la aparición del protagonista de APT.**

**Ahora si vamos a los reviews, que esta vez ocuparon como 6 páginas de Word, ¡genial!. ¡yupi! *saku-liz corre en circulitos dando gritos***

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Kyoko:** hola, kyoko san, haré eso de bajarle la iluminación a la pantalla para ver si así se me cansa menos la vista (por cierto, sabes como hacerlo internamente?, me refiero desde las propiedades. es que he visto que algunas pantallas traen unos botoncitos atrás para controlar el brillo, contraste, etc. pero la mía no, entonces no sé) me podrías recomendar algunos libros? O fics? (sabes si aparte de aquí y de las heaven hay más pag con fics de skip beat?, conozco otras páginas de fics pero tienen muy poquitas series) me alegra que te hayan gustado las cancionas, a mi en especial me encanta Konna ni chikaku de, y después de escucharla por primera vez busqué mas canciones de Cristal kay, y son buenísimas, ella también a interpretado canciones para otros anime como full metal alchemist y pokemon. Best of me, yo no la había escuchado pero estuve preguntando a mis compañeras si conocían una canción en inglés en donde el tipo pidiera disculpas y dijera que había cometido muchos errores, bla, bla, bla y pues me dieron varias opciones y al final quedó best of me, desde entonces también está en mi lista. Podrías recomendarme otras canciones mas o menos de ese estilo?. Bueno ya te dejo, muchísimas gracias por comentar, espero con ansias tu próximo review y tus recomendaciones.

**nefertiti2882:** Hi! *Abrazo fraternal* de verdad que siento mucho lo de tu primo, aunque (gracias a dios) nunca he experimentado la muerte de un ser querido, sé que es muy duro, (hace poco una buena amiga también perdió a su abuelita, y aunque no lo creas me siento impotente al no poder hacer nada, al ser un contacto virtual ni siquiera puedo tenderles mi hombro *carita triste*) comprendo ese mal sabor de boca, la vida es una ironía XD! cuando tenemos a las personas o cosas hay veces que no las aprovechamos pero justo, cuando algo les pasa nos hacen una falta tremenda y nos queda la culpa de no haber compartido más y nos preguntamos: si hubiera hecho…? -_-, como bien dice el dicho, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde".

Que me cuentes lo que te pasa no me molesta en absoluto, me alegra que compartas aunque sea un poquito de eso que te aflige ante mí, que soy casi una extraña, y sé que no soy de mucha ayuda pero puedes contar conmigo, al menos puedo estar aquí para escucharte (leerte) y darte unas palabras de ánimo. Sabes que valoro infinitamente tus comentarios XD.

Bueno, ahora pasando al capi, yo también me imaginé la escena sobre el piano, y hasta pensé en escribirla pero es que tenía pensado hacer lemon en el 18 entonces quedaba muy seguido, desde el principio las escenas subidas de tono vienen cada tres capis, XD.

No había pensado la reacción de Yashiro cunado se enterara de que van a vivir juntos, Kyaaaaaaa va a estar buenísimo, ya me lo imagino molestándolo y poniendo esa carita pícara, jajaja y Ren todo serio, con su mirada álgida tratando de ignorar esos comentarios, jujujui!

Con lo del 156, yo estaba ansiosa de leerlo y no sé pero…me dejó como triste, es que, aunque sabía que no iba a pasar nada fuera de lo normal esperaba más "jugo" por decirlo de algún modo. Me muero de las ganas por saber como acturá de lleno su papel de setsuka, hasta ahora no la hemos visto en acción, y según ella misma dijo, está emocionada (se sonrojó, que linda!) por ver como él reaccionará ante su actuación.

Ya te agregué al msn, espero que podamos extender nuestra comunicación y … gracias a ti por leer esto, también te mando muchísimos abrazos, saludos! que estés bien! Ánimos! Matta ne!

**Genesis Torres:** holaaaaaaaaaa!, descubriste que te encanta el lemon con mi fic? Wohhhhh! Yo también lo descubrí con un fic hace unos añitos, desde entonces me dije que si alguna vez llegaba a escribir no le podría faltar ese toque Xd! Me encanta leer como es que las personas abordan el tema y lo pueden describir con palabras, ¡si!

Me reí con el dicho de tu mamá, jajajaja! Nunca lo había escuchado XD! Y ahora que dices lo de los chicos precoces, fíjate que un día iba caminando por la calle cuando había un perrito montado a una perrita (incluso uno utiliza el diminutivo para que suene mas bonito) y un niñito como de unos 6-8 años gritó "mirá ese perro, se la está comiendo" me quedé cómo: nani? detesto esa terminología que utilizan los jóvenes (yo también soy joven, tengo 17 sin embargo estoy en contra de muchas cosas) por ejemplo: no es "besar" sino entucar (lo escriben también entu-k), no es "hicieron el amor" sino se comieron, no es tener "sexo" sino darle huevo, ente muchos otros como el manitanteo, blujiniando, ahora salió un baile variante de la champeta que se llama "el choque" resulta que es un choque de caderas que simula la penetración (con ropa) recostados en una pared OMG hasta donde hemos llegado? Y hasta donde llegaremos?.

Así que eres de Venezuela (vaya! somos vecinas, pero nuestros países no se quieren, Uribe y Chavez se tiran riñas verbales cada rato, vamos a ver que pasa ahora que cambiemos de presidente, si sube Mokus el cambio será radical, pero si es Santos las cosas se pondrán aún peor. En tu país cuando hay cambio de presidente?. Etto ya me metí en la política, sumimasen!

A mi también me impresionó que kyoko chan lea tanto, yo en realidad no tengo tan buen ritmo pero también me encanta leer, en casa solo leo del compu, los libros los devoro en el colegio (es que hay mucho tiempo libre y hay veces en que no hay de que hablar,) en mi casa no puedo porque es muy pequeña y en mi cuarto hace demasiado calor, y casi siempre está el televisor prendido y yo odio leer con ruido. A veces me voy a un parque que queda cerca y me recuesto en el tronco de un árbol, creo que es un muy buen ambiente para tener una lectura amena.

Sobre lo del cantante misterioso ya lo veremos en el próximo capi, y sabes! Me hubiese gustado que Ren le diera una reverenda paliza al idiota de shotaro, pero no lo voy a poner, tal vez porque lo leí en el fic de mi senpai así que no quiero que quede parecido. Si quieres podrías leer su fic, se llama trabajos forzados, es uno de mis favoritos, en el capi 12 el estúpido de shotaro insulta horriblemente a kyoko frente a Ren (resulta que él piensa que ellos ya estuvieron juntos, sin embargo nada que ver, todavía no se han ni confesado) y pues obvio Ren le da una tremenda coñaza.

Etto… ya me extendí (pero te confieso que me encanta) ya me voy, nos leemos pronto, ne! Sayo! Kyotsukete! *chu*

**dark moon:** hola! Me alegra que me digas que me seguirás cada semana ¡ureshii desu!, tomodachi san puedes llamarme como quieras, si te gusta saku-chan está bien, ya sabes que yo me refiero a mi misma de muchas manera, utiliza la que desees, vale!

A veces sho no me da ni lástima, es que si… la quiere pero ya perdió toda oportunidad. Yo creo que donde kuon los hubiese visto, no habría podido contener los celos y hasta le habría pegado a Sho. (ya leiste que kyoko no le contó sobre el beso, al parecer quería continuar con "eso" y sabía que el tema de seguro lo molestaría) Y no te preocupes que algo así va a pasar en el próximo capi, pero con Naoki.

Bueno… espero con ansias tu próximo comentario, Bye!

**Yarumi****:** holaaaaaaa, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí, gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad que me ayudan mucho ^_^, etto… no sé que mas decir, simplemente Arigatou gozaimasu! Espero seguir recibiendo tus coments, bye!

**ALE10177****:** Hallo! Ale chan! Con respecto a lo del cantante ya confirmaremos sospechas en el próximo capi, estaría bueno que fuera reino, se armaría la de Troya, ne?

Me alegra que te gustaran las escenas de los diablillos, a mi también me encantan ^_^! Sí, es bueno avisar cuando hay lemon, así tenemos tiempo de prepararnos psicológicamente, ne?... jajaja mentira, yo creo que aquí todos somos lo suficiente maduros como para asumir esa temática, bueno… el aviso protegerá nuestro teclados, jejejejeje!

Gracias a ti por leer y dejar review, hasta pronto tomodachi san, bye!

**patzy-chann****:** Hola Patico, (es que una amiga de mi mamá se llama patricia y pues ella acostumbra a decirle patico, por eso creo que se me pegó) al igual que tu siempre busco un fic después de haber visto el anime y el manga (si existe y está adelantado)

gracias por sacar tiempo para leer mi fic y en especial por haberme dejado un jugoso review.

Con respecto a lo de amor pour troi, estuviste cerca con el significado, literalmente quiere decir Amor para tres, está en francés, la conjunción por es par, yo también me confundí al principio con el par y el pour incluso tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi profe de francés.

En mi opinión describiste muy bien lo que pasaría con cada protagonista, ya nos enteraremos en el próximo capi quien es en definitiva, aunque yo creo que después de leer este la mayoría ya lo sabe.

Ahora pasando a tu profile, no entiendo porque dices que estás vieja, los 21 son como la juventud madura. ya casi cumples años, te enviaré una postal o al menos un mensaje por msn (me tomé la libertad de agregarte puesto que al final dejas tu correo)

A mi también me gusta naruto, y soy muy apegada a la pareja SasukexSakura (aunque ahora una amiguita me recomendó el Sasuxhina y me llamó la atención) se que sakura es un personaje muy criticado (en Raruto, no sé si lo conoces: es una parodia creada por Jesulink, sakura no es más pan (boba) porque no puede) sin embargo a mi me gusta y creo que sigue enamorada de sasuske así lo quiera matar (el que me está cayendo como mal es sasuke, el capi 486 me dejo como WHAT, no estoy segura si es ese capi, en fin! no puedo creer que haya intentado matarla) no creo que esté enamorada de naruto, así se lo haya dicho en la cara, creo que no es lo que realmente siente.

Con lo de la música que te gusta, completamente de acuerdo en odiar al reggaeton, no me cabe en la cabeza como algo así tiene tanta popularidad, en una fiesta no puede faltar esa música, no comprendo como alguien puede cantar eso de "me la quiero comer pero no me conviene" "perrea mami perrea" "eres una zunga zunguera" OMG! *sin palabras*

Olep, estudias derecho? De verdad que te admiro, esa es una carrera a la que yo no me le mido, definitivamente eso no es lo mío. Felicitaciones! Espero que te vaya súper bien!

Así que también escribes, es estos días leeré alguno de tus fic, yo también hago esto por diversión aunque sería ultra feliz si recibiera una remuneración económica, jejeje quien no?, un día mi mamá me preguntó: ¿bueno, y usted que gana con eso? Vale la pena invertir tanto tiempo y dinero? (ella dice que dinero porque desde que escribo voy muy seguido a internet, pero pues yo voy a ver son los nuevos reviews o a publicar y eso lo hago en menos de 5 minutos, todo lo pego a Word y leo en casa, en realidad me demoro es descargando Anime y manga) yo le respondí que era lo mejor que había hecho en el 2010 (yo publique el primer capi el 2 de enero) que gracias a eso he conocido gente maravillosa, he aprendido muchísimo y casi todos los días tengo esa sonrisa en la cara que ustedes dibujan con sus comentarios, por lo tanto soy feliz.

Después de una larga respuesta ya me despido, sinceramente espero que podamos seguir leyéndonos y si es posible que también habláramos por msm. Te mando un abrazo y un beso. Chao!

**Kariramos:** Hi! Tomodachi san! *unimos miradas y matamos a Yashiro* como es que interrumpes esa escena Ero sobre el piano *liz y Kari tiradas en el suelo haciendo pataleta* jajajaja

Así que lo del chat como que no se puede *puchero*, sentimiento reprimidos yo lo leí cuando bloody chan llevaba apenas 2 capis, así que me dije "esperemos a que aumenten" gracias por recordarme su fic, me lleve una grata sorpresa de que llevaba veinte y pico, yo pensaban que iba a ser por ahí 3 mas y ya, también me gustó su historia, (sobretodo la forma en que narra, es innovadora. Como dices tu: nos permite ver lo de cada uno en el mismo momento) ni se me pasó por la mente que harían el amor en el capi 3, bueno ya dejé mi review y seguiré su historia al corriente.

Con respecto a Trabajos forzados, Kya me alegra que lo estés leyendo, de verdad que es muy bueno y en un futuro tendremos lemon, te aseguró que será de lo mejor!

No sé si sepas que yo le digo a Scorpion25akuma (la autora) senpai, es que su fic me encantó desde que lo leí, así que yo me animé a escribir el mío y la invité a leerlo, al principio tenía muchas preguntas relacionadas con la publicación y ella amablemente me respondía todo lo que podía además que desde siempre me ha estado dando su apoyo con mi fic, entonces nació una relación Kohaixsenpai.

Ella es una persona super chévere, siempre responde los reviews (si vieras que eso es lo que mas aprecio de un autor, por eso a mi me gusta sacar este espacio para poder agradecerles a ustedes) y su fic, ni se diga, para mí es el mejor de Skip beat!. Algo mas que he aprendido con ella es a tener paciencia, pues se tarda en actualizar (puede ser 1 mes o más) pero también se debe a que tiene otras dos historias publicadas y pues mantener al corriente debe ser difícil. Hace unas semanas que leí su capitulo 12 me di cuenta que el tiempo que se toma es casi igual al mío, si lo vez de esta forma: yo paso los capis a Word y ahí vi que un capi de akuma san es como 4 míos, así que si yo les publicara 4 capis de una sería cada mes, por eso prefiero traerles uno semanal.

Cuando leí el capi 10 de protecme, noté que estabas en los agradecimientos, me he reído tanto con el fic de Hikari chan, (por ejemplo con el nombre del perro y las fiebres de kyoko que la hacen portarse coqueta con Ren) me encanta y lo mejor es que actualiza rápido.

Bueno amiga, ya hablé mucho. Nos leemos luego. Cuídate!

**14****:** olep! My dear friend and colleague here in fanfiction, jejeje me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, y me sorprende (y me hace feliz) que te hayas tomado la molestia de imprimir el capi porque no alcanzaste a leerlo en casa, si viera que me reí y me puse en tu posición en clase de mate, *liz está igual de sonrojada que hikari chan*, te imaginas donde ese capi hubiese sido el 16? OMG yo creo que la profe habría pensado: y esta niña qué es lo que lee? Y quien es la loca pervertida que escribe esto? Jajajaj *no puedo contener la risa*, será que te hubiera llevado a rectoría? …no sé, creo que eso es de lo más normal. Cuando me puse en tus zapatos me puse a pensar y si mi profe de cálculo leyera el 16 creo que se sorprendería (sonrojaría) pero al final me lo devolvería sin decir nada, en cambio me da una vergüenza pensar que la que me pillase fuese mi profe de español, ya me la imagino con sus caras (yo creo que me habría derretido de la pena) sus sermones silenciosos son tortuosos! Y luego me habría llamado a su escritorio, Kyaaaaa! y me dice "no puedo creer que usted lea algo como esto" y mentalmente le digo "créelo, además yo soy la que lo escribe" así que me pongo mas roja, jajajajaja ya basta de especulaciones. Jejeje XD

Con respecto a, si es reino o no el cantante nos enteraremos en el próximo capi, y siiii *asentimiento* yo también extraño al beagle, desde el primer capi no aparece. Los celos despiertan más pasiones, Yupi! Ya quiero que pase algo. *choca esos 5* entre mas lemon mejor, ne! Arriba el lemon! Pero aquel que sea romantico!

Etto… matta ne, hikari chan!

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** hallo! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. I missed you! Sabes te busqué en last heaven con el Nick que me diste pero no te encuentro. Que fics de LH te gustan? A mi los que mas me gustan son: Toda la verdad, alguien para amar y sentimientos reprimidos.

Yo también espero que nos encontremos en el msn, a mi también me encanta tener amigas por internet, por eso cuando me lo permiten me gusta expandir mi comunicación con ustedes las lectoras.

Sabes, yo siempre había querido ver a kyoko cantando, yo creo que tendría una excelente voz ya que ella es muy talentosa. (Incluso me imagino que Ren también canta genial) wueno, rebe chan, nos leemos luego, vale? Bye! cuídate! Besos!

**nickita021:** Yupi! Tomodachi no review! Haaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Si, tu me diste la palabra (Wie geht's) en un mensaje. Yo últimamente no he soñado, y ahora que lo dices, yo nunca he soñado con mi fic, incluso sólo una única vez soñé algo relacionado con el mundo anime/manga. Me parece raro que algo en lo que pienso tanto desde hace unos años no cause que sueñe sobre eso. Te cuento el sueño que tuve manga? Resulta que fue hace unas semanas, la noche después de publicar el capi 15 (ahí acababa de leer el 155), en mi sueño yo tenía el capi 156 en mis manos (si, así como lo lees, lo tenía en papel y recuerdo el capi como si en verdad "eso" hubiese pasado) cuando acabé de leerlo no podía creer que "eso" pasara, luego aparecí en la casa de unas amigas de mi madre donde estábamos de visita, yo como loca quería un compu para conectarme a internet porque me moría de las ganas de reeditar el 15 y contarles lo del capi 156, "ese computador era una tortuga mas lento que el mío) y al final primero volvimos a casa a que yo pudiera acceder, entonces no sé de donde empecé a leer una revista manga donde decía capi 157 de skpi beat (no se que tantos dólares pedían) luego yo ya iba a empezar a leer el capi cuando me desperté.

Pd: "eso" no es "eso" es…, en mi mangadream Ren estaba de pie metido en un lago (el agua cubría hasta por debajo de los tobillos) ella estaba en la orilla parada observándolo, cuando… kyoko se gira dándole la espalda y resbala una lágrima por su mejilla, Ren la jala del brazo y hace que entre al agua, luego la abraza por la cintura y la besa. (todo era tan real kami)

Según yo, mi subconsciente reprodujo parcialmente lo que yo quería que pasara en el capi, aunque en realidad ni había pensado en la idea del lago (la escena me dio la sensación de que ella se había enterado de que él era corn) todos ustedes leyeron que me imaginaba algo mas "pervertido", incluso parecía un capi extra pues la ropa que usaban no era esa punk, sino que ella tenía una falda larga y una camisa sencilla.

Bueno, yo creo que ahora piensas que estoy mas loca que antes, jejeje.

Ahora ya de lleno al rv de mi capi, sí, cuando aparece shotaro las cosas se ponen emocionantes, kukuku. Y por eso quise que les tocara trabajar juntos, sí! Sho+Kuon+kyoko+?= pesadísimo ambiente, además de celos, emoción, romance, lujuria! Jajajaja

Kyoko es muy talentosa, y creo que en el manga nos va a dar muchas sorpresas, quien sabe si un día Yoshiko sama la ponga a cantar? Uno no sabe, sin embargo nosotros si podemos ponerla de cantante, acróbata, maga, chef, doctora, profesora, o de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra. Gracias a dios existen los fics. Lástima que muchos no conocen ni el término, de lo que se están perdiendo, en un fic encuentras lo que siempre quisiste que pasara y hasta más de lo que sea, si vieras que leí todo lo que hay en las categorías de y encontré que hay fic de programas tan bobos como los Teletubis o libros tan magnánimos como la Biblia. Ojalá que el termino se difunda, por lo menos yo ya le he explicado como a 30 personalmente lo que es un fic, es que a veces estoy comentando o preguntando algo para recolectar ideas y ahí viene el tercero y abre los ojos como platos y dice "estás escribiendo un libro?" y pues a liz le toca proceder a la explicación.

Que día que fui a tu profile para ver si había actualizado bandido, me dio por meterme a tus autores favoritos y encontré a lady sakura lee (me llamo la atención su Nick y la foto) así que copie su profile y lo leí en casa. OMG no puedo creer que esa chica tenga 22 historias M, Inuyashaxkagome y leí la sipnosis de cada una y se ven todas buenísimas, en varias a superado lo 1000 review *se desmaya*, empezaré cuanto antes a leer uno de sus fics. Tu cual me recomendarías?

Gute Nacht! (yo escribí esta respuesta antes de acostarme) matta ne!

**nikkithamuto****:** hola, gracias por leer y dejar review, me alegra que te unas a esta loca historia ^_^! Por cierto le di clic al link de tu nick y pues me di cuenta que tienes varias historias de Shugo chara, yo por ahora sólo he visto los dos primeros capis del anime (quiero tenerla completa y aún me faltan bajar unos capis) y creo que es muy buena, (en cada sitio anime que visitaba no faltaba una firma,foto,fic, o algo de SC, así que me aventuré a descargarla. Generalmente no bajo una serie que se pase de 30 episodios, pues no tengo internet y esas descargas aunque son formato mpg4 demoran lo suyo) cuando termine de vérmela leeré alguno de tus fics. Entonces nos leemos luego. vale?, Bye!

**vMizuki:** Hi! My dear kohai to tomodachi, así que estás a la expectativa de que pase algo entre KyR? Me alegra leer eso, no será que en el fondo si te gustaría que pasara algo como en el capi del muffin? A mi sinceramente me encantaría ^-^! Con respecto a lo de la escritura de muffin yo creo que lo escribiste mofin porque así yo lo tenía al principio (ya lo corregí, si vieras que pasó por un proceso de transformación, 1-mofin,2-moffin-3mufin, hasta que quedó como era), ya sabes: la pereza de buscar y confiarse en la memoria (yo me acordaba de que se escribía supuestamente así porque vi la película de los padrinos mágicos) hace poco trajeron a mi casa un recetario y ahí fue que confirme que la había escrito mal, como tres veces.

Las imágenes del juego que tengo son solamente las que aparecen el la traducción del PS2 Game, claro que te las paso, te copié el documento entero en la memoria, tal vez hasta te animes a leer unas partecitas (las finales son las mas emocionantes) para que entiendas el porqué de la foto. El ingles de la chica me pareció fácil de entender (comparado con otro fic en ing que me ha costado bastante entenderlo del todo). Si quieres saber que dice me preguntas o utilizas un traductor. (hay muchas más imágenes pero ni siquiera yo las he visto, le pregunté a la chica si tenía mas pero aún no me ha respondido, como la parte que ella tradujo es la de Ren creo que no hay ni una foto de reino ahí)

Así que quieres que la pareja de ella en la peli sea sho? Ya sabes que sho me cae al hígado por eso no le di el papel principal. No te preocupes, si van a haber dificultades con el otro personaje, en el próximo capi habrá una pequeña peleíta por culpa de naoki.

Amiga, me dolió lo que dijiste de los lemons: "a veces pienso que son lo mismo siempre" . si vieras que trato de que sean lo mas diferentes posible, que en cada uno encuentren algo nuevo y que sea especial ese momento, pero la verdad es muy difícil escribirlos y cuesta mucho no repetirse, entonces me preguntarás porque lo hago tan seguido? La respuesta es sencilla: me encanta imaginármelos en esa situación y me veo tentada a escribirlo ya que sé que como yo hay muchos a los que también les gusta.

Estoy un poco nerviosa por saber como reaccionará Tere al pasar del capi 3 *liz se muere de la vergüenza* te imaginas que cambie el concepto que tiene de mí (creo que tiene uno bueno) aunque no la conozco muy bien creo que es una chica "inocente" que no le gustan "esos temas" (yo se que a ti tampoco pero los lees de todas formas) estoy en la incertidumbre, tu no? Si supieras que después de conocerla y platicar un par de beses quería invitarla a leer mi fic (ya que la considero una chica intelectual que ama leer) pero luego me dije, mejor no, pues ella no tiene ni idea de skip beat además no se que tan madura sea para asumir ciertos temas, pero luego de que nos escuchó hablando pues me arriesgué a recibir una crítica de ella. Estoy en la incertidumbre.!

Con lo detrás de cámaras te refieres a lo que pasa mientras graban una escena? O que me quisiste decir? No entendí my bien esa parte.

Ya encendí motores para responderte el otro mensaje, aquí voy. Hasta pronto Mizuki chan! Gracias por tu review. Te mando un abrazote.

**Maite:** Hola! Me encanta tener nuevos lectores, maite san, no se cuando vayas a leer esta respuesta ya que solo has leído el primera capi y este es el 18. Sin embargo te agradezco infinitamente que hayas sacado un poco de tu tiempo para leer esta loca historia, con respecto a lo que me dices de si es necesario mentir para no hacer daño, creo siempre es mejor decir la verdad, así nos duela. Amiga, solo me queda decirte que espero que continúes leyendo. PD: la frase final "Sólo una vida vivida para los demás merece la pena ser vivida" me dejo pensando, incluso no sé que decir. Sumimase to sayonara! Matta ne!

**Kyoyoru:** ni hao ma! Si… las cosas cada vez son más interesantes y fíjate que no tengo claro cuántos capis van a ser, cuando empecé a escribir pensé que iban a ser 10, después de que ya había llegado al 10 me di cuenta que aún no había tratado temas importantes y pues me dije que no iba a pasar de 20 pero aún no he terminado de escribir esta historia así que no puedo asegurar con certeza cuántos son. Bueno, creo que estoy un poquito corta de palabras, ya me despido y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Bye, Bye!

**By Sakuraliz 1/05/10**


	19. Malos entendidos

**HALLO! MINA!**

**Pues sí, *sakuraliz se da cabezazos en la pared* yo no había visto completo el 157 por ciega y despistada (la verdad no entiendo como pasó pero wueeeeennnnnnnnnooooooooo) Por Dios, Skip Beat! está en su mejor momento, o por lo menos para mí lo es. Nunca me había emocionado tanto con un manga y tampoco estaba tan impaciente por que saliera el nuevo y es que *ojitos acusadores* Nakamura sama siempre tiene que dejarnos con el aliciente, con semejante final quien no se muere por leer el siguiente? **

**Quiero que esos tipos provoquen a Cain, ya vimos que Ren se abstuvo de golpear a Reino cuando él trataba de quitarle a corn, sin embargo esta vez no es Tsuruga Ren sino Cain Heel así que la reacción será opuesta, no creo que se contenga por defender a SU Setsu chan (a veces pienso que Cain es la viva imagen del verdadero Kuon Hizuri XD!) etto… ya cierro el pico y voy a tocar otro temita.**

**Según lo que me cuentan en sus Reviews algunos imaginaron que iban a llegar los dueños en "aquel momento" y los encontraría haciendo "eso". Sinceramente a mí no se me ocurrió ponerlo (de seguro porque un día que estaban casi en las mismas (no tan avanzadas) estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos) y si se me hubiera ocurrido tampoco lo habría puesto, es que, OH por DIOS juro que me daría pena ajena, es que de sólo pensar que Taisho ve a Ren haciéndole "eso" a su niña y además con SU ropa *cara de susto* no me gustaría estar en sus zapatos, pobre Ren! sería mejor que huyera! Na… y con lo penosa que es kyoko seguro que no volvería a poner un pie en el Darumaya, no se atrevería ni a mirarlos a la cara! NO, NO, NO! … me hubiese pasado con la "acción". XD!**

**Sin mas que decir (las notas estuvieron corticas al final encontrarán otro pedacito) aquí los dejo con el capi!^_^`**

**Capítulo 19**

**Malos entendidos**

Eran las 6 de la mañana, la habitación de Kyoko en el Darumaya tenía por primera vez un invitado, que hace unas pocas horas la había hecho suya de nuevo…y ahora la abrazaba con su cálido cuerpo desnudo sobre el par de futones que parecían una amplia cama.

(Sonó el celular de kyoko) –ummm- (él emitió un pequeño gruñido ante el estridente sonidito que iba aumentando el tono con el transcurso de los segundos)

-es el despertador- (murmuró medio dormida buscando el aparatito) movió la mano libre de un lado a otro y cuando lo encontró ni se molestó en abrir los ojos sino que apretujó botones para que se callara. (Logrando la quietud se acomodó mejor entre ese fuerte pecho que la cobijaba. Definitivamente no quería apartarse de su lado, se sentía protegida… amada…feliz…)

(Volvió a sonar el despertador del infierno) –ahrg- esta vez kuon fue el que lo cogió y en un acto instintivo lo estrelló contra la pared. (El celular dejó de sonar porque se le salió la batería y otras partes por el impacto) él la volvió a abrazar, suspirando por la tranquilidad del silencio.

(la acción drástica de él hizo que se le espantara el sueño) -Kuon!- (le gritó ella) –mi celular- (fue a recoger las partes de su móvil)

-te compraré otro- (dijo con voz perezosa y adormilada tendiéndole una mano para que volviera a acostarse)

-eres un dañino- (refunfuñó con un reproche)

-no es para tanto, amor- (su tono resaltaba frescura por doquier) – ven… sigamos durmiendo-

Kyoko lo fulminó con la mirada (era raro que le mostrara ese rostro pero esta vez se lo merecía) –tengo que ir al instituto, me voy a bañar- (salió de la habitación enojada)

Ella estaba en el baño (abrió la llave de golpe, mojándose todo el cuerpo)

-Ahhh- (suspiró profundamente mientras pasaba una mano por su frente apartando los cabellos, se levantó y caminó hasta el baño) Él se metió a la ducha y la abrazó por la espalda –que hago para que me perdones?- (le habló con voz de sensual borreguito besando su cuello)

"una batalla mental era lidiada en su cabeza" Voltéate y bésalo, sabes que quieres perdonarlo…resiste kyoko, no caigas en su juego… -Okami san y Taisho ya casi llegan y no quiero que te encuentren aquí- (su voz fue igual de fría que el agua que caía por sus pieles)

-entonces me voy- (imitó su tono de hielo, saliendo de la ducha sin molestarse en tomar una toalla)

Detenlo y dile que no era para que se fuera así (la parte cuerda de su cerebro no pudo convencerla) siguió bañándose pero con un semblante de tristeza.

¿Por qué las chicas son tan difíciles de entender? (Pensaba Kuon vistiéndose con el cuerpo humedecido) Si le pedí disculpas y además le dije que le compraría otro. Vamos a ver cuanto le dura el enojo. (Salió del Darumaya sin despedirse, se montó en su auto y se fue)

Kyoko terminó de bañarse y fue a vestirse esperando encontrarse con su novio, pero la única que yacía en la casa era ella y como prueba Kuon había dejado el traje doblado de Taisho encima del futon donde él durmió.

Pero por qué se fue sin despedirse?, pensé que al menos iba a esperar a que me duchara y haríamos las pases… (Se decía asi misma mientras se ponía el uniforme) lo llamaré cuando salga del instituto, no quiero que nos distanciemos por algo tan estúpido.

Se hizo un obento y comió un desayuno rápido (los dueños del Darumaya entraron) –okaeri nasai- (los saludó con una sonrisa)

-Ohayo kyoko chan, como te fue anoche con el restaurante?- (habló okami san)

-Muy buen, tuvimos muchos clientes. (Respondió entusiasmada)

-Tuvimos?- (preguntó Taisho arqueando las cejas)

(Ya metiste la pata kyoko ahora arréglatelas como puedas) –etto… es que Kuon vino a ayudarme un rato (al ver que Taisho frunció más el ceño aumentó el tono de su voz haciendo énfasis) pero se fue antes de cerrar porque hoy tenía que madrugar. (Una mentirita piadosa nunca hace daño, ne!)

-Nuestro yerno es todo un caballero (dijo la señora mirando a su marido el cual después de escuchar toda la explicación relajó el rostro)

(Inclinó un poco la cabeza) -perdonen que no les de más detalles pero es que se me hace tarde (cogió su mochila)

-que te vaya bien kyoko chan- (se despidió Okami san)

–ve con cuidado- (agregó con su voz gruesa Taisho san)

-lo haré, itekimasu!- (hizo una ademan y se montó en su bicicleta)

Créanlo o no, kyoko después de haber alcanzado un alto estatus como actriz y estar ganando lo suficiente como para cambiar de medio de trasporte aún sigue andando en bicicleta.

Taisho fue a descargar los paquetes que traían encima de la mesa de ébano que había en la cocina y se extrañó al ver unos pequeños rayones superficiales sobre la madera. Aunque estaba seguro que hasta hace poco no estaban, no le dio mucha importancia.

(**XD!** No creo que tenga una mente pervertida como para deducir lo que pasó **XD** o quien sabe, jejeje!)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

(Saliendo del instituto) tendré que ir hasta LME para llamar a Kuon porque él es de los que no te contesta si ve en la pantallita número desconocido, tal vez estoy de suerte y me lo encuentro.

Kyoko llegó a LME y se encontró con Sawara san.

-kyoko chan que bueno que te veo, desde hace rato te he estado llamando y no pude comunicarme-

-es que mi celular murió partido en pedacitos… y para qué quería hablar conmigo?-

-el interprete de Naoki llegó aquí hace un par de horas y dice que no se moverá hasta que pueda hablar con Haruhi, o sea tu… es un chico difícil, por más que le dije que no te había podido contactar no quiso marcharse.

-hablaré con él- (dijo decidida, ella también quería conocer al tipo que sería su coestrella)

-está en la enfermería-

-ehh?- (se extrañó)

-resulta que es anémico y se sentía un poco mal. Así que se fue a recostar mientras llegabas.

Kyoko no olvidó que iba a llamar a kuon pero ante la curiosidad decidió postergarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos de LME, no supo porqué pero a medida que se acercaba sentía el ambiente más frío y cuando llegó a la pequeña habitación, un escalofrió la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, se asomó hasta con miedo a través de la ventanilla y pudo ver la figura del hombre acostada en la camilla.

-pelo plateado, ropa negra extravagante- (abrió los ojos horrorizada y echó la mirada al papelito que había encima de la puerta que le confirmaba que no se había equivocado de habitación; decía claramente enfermería). –NO PUEDE SER, (se dijo convenciéndose asi misma) no puede ser!, tiene que ser una broma, seguramente Naoki san trajo a ese inubicho consigo y él está en otro lado esperándome.

En medio de tanto asombro ni se dio cuenta que el tipo alto le había abierto la puerta y tenía una prepotente sonrisa sobre los labios.

No lo miró ni lo saludó, entró como perro por su casa buscando a alguien por todos lados, no le faltó si no mirar debajo de las hojas de papel que había en un pequeño escritorio.

(Cerró la puerta) -¿Qué haces?- (preguntó el hombre que ya se había cansado de observarla yendo de un lado para otro)

-estoy buscando a Naoki san pero veo que no está aquí, así que me voy (caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada tratando de salir pero él se paró en la puerta)

-Desde cuando te quedaste ciega, caperucita chan? No ves que ya estoy aquí.

-pues seguramente mi visión falla porque aparte de mí sólo veo un perro- (no es que se hiciera la tonta si no que definitivamente no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando)

-que chistosa- (soltó una sonrisa sarcástica y dio un paso hacia el frente haciéndola retroceder) –no huyas de mi koneko chan o como debería llamarte ahora que eres mi pareja, Ha-ru-hi chan- (inclinó su rostro para quedar a pocos cm del de ella)

(la inner Kyoko estaba que estallaba, le costaba asimilar que el idiota del Beagle fuera chibi desconocido san al cual había preferido mil veces por encima de shotaro ¡kamisama! Por qué de todas las personas del mundo le tocaba trabajar con esos dos, Koun+Sho+Reino= Pandemónium asegurado) -es que la anemia afectó tus neuronas? eres un intento de cantante y ahora pretendes ser actor? (dijo en tono burlesco con su aura de Mio sama y sus demonios de la ira y el odio acompañando sus hombros)

(No tomó enserio sus palabras, se divertía al ver ese lado oscuro que le recordaba la primera vez que la enfrentó y lo hizo desear hacerla suya) -digas lo que digas eso no va a cambiar en nada, ya aceptaste el papel y no puedes negarte-

-yo no he dicho que vaya a rechazarlo, soy una profesional y haré mi trabajo así me toqué compartir escenario con un demonio infernal como tú-

-sé que en el fondo estás feliz de volver a verme, recuerda que eres mi presa, voy a apartarte de las garras del león y el tigre no tendrá ni oportunidad de acercarse- (chocó su aliento contra su cuello, luego pasó su lengua por la zona de mordisco)

-BAKA!, que crees que estás haciendo IMBÉCIL?- (lo empujó con todas su fuerzas lo que hizo que retrocediera y se tropezara perdiendo el equilibrio)

(Reino estaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados) –levántate Beagle, sólo fue un empujoncito como para que te hagas el inconsciente. (Le gritó pensando que fingía)

Al ver que no reaccionaba empezó a preocuparse –se arrodilló al lado dándole seguidas palmaditas en el rostro. Se detuvo pero porque la pálida mejilla del muchacho estaba roja de tantos golpes.

-despierta! no era para tanto- (lo cogió del cuello y lo zangoloteó varias veces)

Si no llegó al otro mundo por el golpe seguramente lo conseguiría con los bruscos tratos de kyoko. **XD**

¿QUÉ HAGO? Si salgo a pedir ayuda pensarán que lo maté (kyoko se imagina con el traje sapote chillón, sostiene un cartel que dice Mogami Kyoko presa # 4675, se voltea de perfil para que le tomen las fotos, luego la llevan a su celda y cierran las rejas tras sí)

(Coge los barrotes en las dos manos) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No quiero ir a la cárcel! –Reaccioná Beagle! No te vayas al infierno perrobundo todavía-

(Al ver que no movía ni un músculo) Piensa kyoko, tu leíste un libro de primeros auxilios Y en casos como este ….la respiración boca a boca, ¡no seas tonta! eso es para cuando se ahogan o les falta la respiración además no estoy tan loca como para besar a un baboso perro, que era lo otro que se utilizaba en estos casos "piensa en los dibujitos" (alumbró un bombillo en su cabeza) la RCP! (reanimación cardio pulmonar)

Eso es! Veamos, como es que era (pasó sus piernas flexionadas a cada lado de la cintura de Reino, estiró sus brazos y apoyó ambas manos un poco a la izquierda de la apófisis (cerca del corazón) muy bien, ahora has presión cinco veces….

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-kyoko, donde estás?- (pensaba Ren mientras manejaba, acababa de ir a Darumaya pero los dueños le dijeron que no había llegado)

-hace rato debió haber salido del colegio, Ves lo que te pasa por no controlar tus impulsos!, no tienes como comunicarte con tu novia y causaste una absurda pelea- (se regañaba mentalmente)

-iré a LME y si no está le daré esto luego- (se refería a una cajita envuelta en papel regalo)

Cuando llegó a LME se encontró con Sawara-

-Konbanwa, Kuon kun- (saludó el hombre de bigote)

- Buenas noches Sawara san, disculpe, usted de casualidad sabe si Kyoko está aquí?

-sí, llegó hace como una hora, está en la enfermería-

(Su semblante cambió) –ella se encuentra bien?- (preguntó preocupado)

-sí, no te preocupes… el que estaba enfermo era… esto…(tratando de acordarse del nombre) creo que se llama Reino, el que va a ser Naoki, vino para hablar especialmente con Kyoko-

(Ese nombre, si no se equivocaba era el del tipo al que ella llamaba beagle) –gracias sawara san, iré a buscarla- (salió con afán a la habitación mencionada)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, (haciendo presión en su pecho lentamente) seis, siete, ocho (no había señal) nueve, diez, once (aumentó la velocidad) doce, trece, catorce

¡Mujer, le vas a causar taquicardia! **XD**

(Ya estaba desesperada y muy asustada) –Reino, por favor Reacciona!- (cerró los ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas)

Sin pensar recibió un frio beso en sus labios, No supo en que momento él la abrazó fuertemente. La lengua del chico luchaba casi con impaciencia por alcanzar la suya en un afán de percibir un beso vehemente.

Sintió un calor en la parte baja, que estaba más que segura que no era de ella. KAMI! ¡Estaba en falda sentada encima de él sintiendo el roce de su… dureza!

*Tsk* (Sonido de una caja al caer al suelo)

Abrió los ojos de golpe y esquivó el rostro hacia la puerta, alcanzando a ver una fugaz sombra desvanecerse en la ventanilla.

Sintió esos fríos labios en su mejilla. –Me llamaste Reino- (habló el ente que hasta hace poco se hacía el muerto, queriendo retomar sus labios)

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOO- (le dio una fuertísima cachetada) –Eres un maldito!- (su aura era peor que la de los sayayines al enfrentar a sus enemigos) –quita tus sucias manos de mí- (se soltó de su agarre y se paró enfurecida)

(Se mordió el labio) –Así me encanta verte, muéstrame ese lado críptico- (sonrió maliciosamente)

Sus demonios encabezados por la IRA se pusieron los cascos de batalla y se fueron a atacar gritando "muere Maldito Beagle"

-acaso se te olvida que soy inmune a ellos- (se levantó sin ningún problema y se acercó)

-Déjame en paz, no entiendes que no quiero tener nada contigo!- (le gritó y corrió hasta alcanzar la perilla de la puerta)

Él puso su mano sobre la de ella tratando de detener que abriera la puerta –te dije en Karuizawa que eras mi presa- (le habló con su aliento álgido provocándole escalofríos)

Tock-tock (golpes en la puerta)

Kyoko aprovechó la distracción y abrió de inmediato, sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo.

-kyoko chan, hablaste con Kuon?, es que se fue muy raro, parecía enojado.

-qué?- (dijo pasito) no es posible…(dolida) a donde se fue?- (salió a buscarlo)

-espera, (se agachó a recoger la cajita) creo que te traía esto- (se la pasó)

-gracias- (pensó que podía alcanzarlo y corrió hasta el estacionamiento)

Reino dibujó una sonrisa ladeada y sin más que hacer ahí se fue.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al no encontrarlo por ningún lado en LME tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta el apartamento de Kuon.

Tocó desesperadamente el timbre –kuon, si estas ahí por favor ábreme!- (golpeaba la puerta con su puño) –no sé que hayas visto pero te aseguro que no es lo que crees!, ábreme (golpeo más fuerte) –déjame explicarte- (empezó a llorar, no podía resistir la angustia de saber que estaría pensando él)

Después de varios minutos de estar pegándole a la puerta sin ninguna respuesta se dejó caer recostada en la pared.

Se acordó del objeto que le había entregado Sawara, se fijó y vio que tenía una tarjetita doblada_: "Kyoko, discúlpame por haber roto tu celular y por haberme ido sin despedirme, te compré otro, espero que te guste y que me perdones…te quiero… Kuon H."_

(El agua salada seguía corriendo por sus mejillas) sin aliento quitó la envoltura de la caja y vio que estaba impresa la imagen de un celular, a juzgar por el modelo era aquel que había sido promocionado en el mes como la última novedad y recordó que la semana pasada lo vio en los stans del centro comercial, de la misma forma en que veía su maquillaje Odette.

No quiso destaparlo, no tenía ánimos para nada, sólo quería ver a Kuon.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kuon había estado manejando sin rumbo fijo, envuelto entre sus pensamientos, con un fuerte dolor en su pecho. (Se detuvo en frente de una taberna, pero no bajó del auto)

¡Idiota!, ¿por qué no hiciste nada? Debiste haber entrado y apartarla de ese tipo, (se dijo asimismo furioso) seguramente él provoco eso, pero… (Las imágenes volvieron a su mente) ella tenía los ojos cerrados besándolo y… estaba sentada encima de sus piernas. (Recostó la cabeza en el volante) conozco a kyoko y sé que si la hubiera cogido a la fuerza lo habría detenido con un golpe y trataría por todo los medios de esquivarlo…pero parecía perdida en ese beso. No! kyoko no puede hacerme esto…. Yo sé que ella me ama y no me engañaría con nadie… mucho menos con ese tipo… pensé que después de lo del parque le había quedado claro que no quería que se le acercara.(apretó sus puños con fuerza) No puedo creer que nos toque trabajar junto con ese, si hubiera sabido antes de que el papel era para él, no habría permitido que kyoko aceptara ese trabajo. Shotaro es otro cuento, él está enamorado de kyoko y sé que no le haría daño, pero… ni siquiera sé que es lo que ese tipo se trae con ella, está obsesionado con tenerla. -Maldito, no permitiré que le hagas nada.- (no era de esos hombres que desahogaban sus penas con el alcohol pero quiso tomar una copa antes de regresar. entró al bar que estaba al frente)

-necesito despejar mi mente- (el lugar parecía de mala muerte, habían un par tipos desaliñados jugando billar en una polvorosa mesa, otros estaban en la barra o sentados en las mesas embutiendo trago)

-deme lo más fuerte que tenga- (pidió al barman con inusual gentileza sentándose en una de las bancas de la barra)

El señor canoso tomó la orden y agarró una botella transparente, llenando una copa

-aquí tiene (sirvió la copa de vidrio) es vodka-

-gracias (de un solo tragó terminó la bebida)

-miren a quien tenemos aquí- (dijo un tipo alto y musculoso, al estilo de los de "la patrulla roja o los hermanos Spopobish" de Dragon ball XD!)

-Ahhh- (hizo un gesto de fastidio) lo que me faltaba- (pensó que habían reconocido que era Kuon Hizuri)

-es un riquillo caribonito- (habló el hombre en tono burlesco, llamando la atención de los presentes pues no era común ver en ese lugar a alguien tan bien vestido, con una apariencia envidiada y con un porte que les hacía saber que estaba podrido en dinero)

-tienes algún problema con eso?- (le respondió indiferente azotando la copa contra la mesa sin romperla)

-así que el niñito de mamá está muy cabreado- (ese tono hizo los demás se rieran) el tipo apoyó su brazo fuertemente queriendo llamar la atención de Kuon. (Afirmando) –Te cambiaron por otro-, (fue lo primero que se le ocurrió al hombre para molestarlo) -todas las viejas son unas putas, sólo nos quieren para calentarles la cama, pero mejor para nosotros, probamos todas las clases y cuando nos aburrimos las botamos, no somos tan idiotas como para dejarnos poner los cuernos- (echándole la indirecta)

-Eeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhh- (gritaron con euforia los demás hombres que al parecer compartían sus patanas ideas) –¡así se habla Daisuke!- (apoyó otro levantando su botella de sake invitando a los demás a brindar)

Kuon no pudo evitar molestarse ante su comentario, pero no iba a hacerle saber al tipo parlanchín que había dado en el clavo, sacó un par de billetes y los dejó encima de la mesa, se levantó (era mejor que se fuera, no tenía ánimos como para seguir escuchando estupideces y empezar una pelea absurda)

-uhhhhyyyyyyy, se nos quiere ir- (chasqueó los dedos) otro tipo de igual compostura tomó a Kuon por los brazos (al parecer era su hermano gemelo) -pero cómo no se me ocurrió antes, el que te puso los cuernos fue tu novio (Daisuke soltó una risita prepotente) eres de los que le gustan que le den por detrás, una mariquita- (los demás soltaron la carcajada)

(kuon sonrió sarcásticamente) –Los que se burlan de la sexualidad de otros confirman su propia homosexualidad- (el público quedó en silencio)

-acaso quieres que te arruine esa cara de playboy- (le gritó enfadado Daisuke chocando sus puños)

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (chistaron los presentes)

-inténtalo- (lo retó) el hombre que lo sostenía por la espalda lo presionó más fuerte tratando de inmovilizarlo.

El tipo musculoso se lanzó como una bestia queriendo darle un puñetazo

A una velocidad sorprendente Kuon se inclinó hacia el frente levantando al hombre que tenía sobre su espalda haciendo palanca para lanzarlo sobre su hermano, para que lo aplastara. (La mesa donde cayeron quedó hecha trizas)

Los metidos quedaron anonadados y hasta asustados, ¿Cómo ese hombre delgado había hecho volar a semejante elefante?

-idiota ¡quítate de encima!- (le gritó daisuke adolorido a la masa de 200kg que era su hermano)

Kuon caminó hacia la salida diciéndole al del suelo –solo un cobarde requiere de otros para defenderse, quiere llamar la atención haciéndose el gracioso, y necesita sentirse macho acostándose con cualquiera-

Se fue sin escuchar respuesta (los individuos del bar quedaron comentando)

Aunque quería hablar con Kyoko era muy tarde para ir al Darumaya así que manejó hacia su apartamento, después de lo que pasó sólo quería llegar a ducharse y aclarar su mente, aún estaba confundido.

**Continuará**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii peleíta! Ya era hora! Vimos que lo que comenzó con una boba discusión se transformó en algo más fuerte y todo por los malos entendidos…. Weno weno!**

**Chicas! pues así como la mayoría de ustedes lo supuso Reino era el famoso cantante! Las pistan eran explicitas después de todo. Y no era acorde que me inventara un nuevo personaje cuando perfectamente podía utilizar uno de la historia original (desde que vi al beagle en el manga soñé con ver a esos tres trabajando con kyoko, y en ese entonces ni siquiera pasó por mi cabeza que podría plasmarlo en un fic, pero estoy feliz de que ahora sea una realidad virtual) **

**Ahhhh estoy cortica de palabras, pero aquí ya los dejo con sus respuestas!**

**Yarumi:** Hi! Tomodachi san me encanta verte aquí encabezando la lista de las respuestas a mis reviews (yo siempre respondo en el mismo orden en que me dejan sus comentarios)

Donde encontrar un Kuon es sin duda la pregunta del millón, que día estaba chateando con nefertiti2882 y llegamos al mismo tema, al final acordamos que si encontramos el lugar donde "lo venden" nos avisaremos. Tranquila amiga que si llego a saber algo te lo comento, jajajajajaja!

En internet he visto que venden cosas de skip beat: el overol de love me (has visto el cosplay? yo vi a unas chicas que interpretaban a kyoko y a kanae, pero nada que ver! Solo tenían el traje y unas pelucas todas X, uno que me gustó fue el del video de prisioner, estos eran japoneses y pues estaba kyoko, Ren y Sho con los vestidos del video) y también vi un llavero de Ren pero parecía hecho en casa y no me convenció, no tengo ni idea si lo venden.

Algo que he leído que las fans quieren que salga a la venta son las medallas (has notado que Ren, Sho y Reino tienen unas?) el por qué Ren siempre usa esa medalla es uno de los tantos misterios de skip beat.

Bueno, aquí ya confirmaste sospechas sobre el cantante misterioso y como tú dijiste, no mas apareció y ya fue el causante de una pelea. Por supuesto sho no estará nada a gusto viendo que Reino tiene oportunidad de besar a kyoko y él no.

Yo también espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, de verdad te lo agradezco.

El final del 157 me dejó como ¡Wohhhh! Las cosas se van a poner interesantes y sabes! Me gustaría que esos tipos provocaran a cain. Quiero ver que les de su merecido por acercársele a SU setsu. Jujujuju OH por DIOS por que tiene que ser tanto tiempo? Incluso al final de la pag 30 dice Hana to yume (disponible 5 junio) no puedo creer que sea cierto (según leí se publica quincenal) ojalá que estén equivocados y llegue como es normal y si es posible que lo consigan antes.

Matta ne yarumi san! Besos!

**dark moon:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Dices que vives leyendo fics de skip beat (aparte de de aquí y last heaven conoces otros sitios donde haya mas fics de esta serie) al fic que te refieres, donde ren quiere violar a kyoko es: pijama? Situación de trabajo? O cual? (por fa dime, es que bloody chan también dice lo mismo y le pregunté pero me dijo que no se acordaba del nombre) aunque no es que esté de acuerdo con la idea si quiero leerlo para saber como es que lo elaboró.

Adoro que Ren en mi fic sea tan responsable (creo que así sería en la vida real o manga real) y también quería que kyoko se interesara por saber mas del tema y así hacerle un favor a ambos pues ya van a poder hacerlo cuando quieran sin restricciones por culpa de los memos plastiquitos. *miradita pervertida* oh dios, tengo que confesar que este fic sacó ese lado pervertido que tenía escondido (aunque soy consiente de que desde hace tiempo me gustaba el tema, nunca lo había compartido con alguien de esta forma) si vieras que cuando hablo de esto con otras personas que no son de mi grupito de amigas (pues con ellas eso es el pan de cada día, ¡ojo! pero no vayas a pensar que solo hablamos de eso *ojitos de niña buena*, además creo que es normal entre jóvenes adolescentes, ne?) se les hace rarísimo que sepa tanto (eso dicen ellas, yo no me lo creo, para nada) y dicen "vean a Rayito" (así me llaman en el colegio) "el que menos corre vuela" entre otras cosas por el estilo. No entiendo porque piensan que a mí no me gusta hablar de eso e informarme, creo que algunas me ven como una "ente sana, que fulminará con la mirada al que le hable de sexo". Cosas como esa hacen que llame la atención y eso me molesta pero tampoco es que me guste pasar desapercibida, cuando es por mérito me siento bien (ya sé, soy rara y estoy un poco loca, por si no te habías dado cuenta XD) pero en el fondo sólo soy una chica común y corriente. Jejeje!

Dark moon chan disculpa por haber hablado tanto de mi misma pero también me gusta desahogarme y aquí encontré la oportunidad.

Me alegra que te extendieras con tu review, a mi me encanta que lo hagan, eso da pie a que podamos charlar mas.

Te mando un beso gigante, espero con ansias tu review. Nos leemos la próxima semana, vale!

**Genesis Torres:** Hallo! I´m so happy for see you hear again ^_^! Gracias por resaltar que el lemon es diferente, de verdad que trato que así sea y sabes! No estaría mal que me comentaras esas "escenas divertidas" que se te han ocurrido, tal vez pueda ponerlas, aún me faltan un par de lemons por escribir en este fic y pues necesito recolectar ideas.

Como dices, las peleas son necesarias de vez en cuando, eso sin duda fortalecerá la relación y ………espérate y veras COMO va a ser la reconciliación *risita pervertida* jajaja, a mi personalmente me gustó como quedó si vieras que lo hacen (liz chan! para el rollo que vas a arruinar la sorpresa) gomen, mi musa me regañó por dar adelantos.

Sabes! Yo acostumbro a publicar los viernes, pero hay veces que me espero hasta el sábado porque hay muy poquitos reviews, sin embargo nunca me he pasado de una semana (y espero no hacerlo, por eso me gusta adelantar escritura para poder cumplirles) gracias por estar al pendiente de mi fic y por tomar en cuenta lo que te digo, yo creo que te va a gustar el fic de Akuma senpai, es realmente bueno.

Vaya, cada país tiene sus términos peculiares para referirse a las cosas (que día estuve hablando con una amiga de chile y tocamos también el tema) por eso es que me encanta extender mi comunicación con ustedes, así nos culturizamos y aprendemos las diferentes costumbres.

La champeta es un estilo de baile de la costa, si no estoy mal se originó en Cartagena. Como te dije es vulgar, en ese aspecto está a la par con el reggaetón. Perdona no ser más descriptiva pero me queda difícil hablar de algo de lo que conozco poco.

Genesis san, chamas son chicas, cierto? Ni idea de lo que es el baile "tambor", así que bailas de todo, a diferencia de ti yo soy una tabla! Y el baile no me gusta de a mucho (tal vez porque no me defiendo bien) en mi país Cali es la ciudad de la salsa (yo vivo cerca de esta ciudad) y hay veces que viajo a visitar a mi familia y me dicen, me enseñas a bailar salsa? (la gente presupone que uno por venir de la tierra lo hace muy bien) mi cara en esos momento dice "yo creo que usted me daría sopa y seco en el tema, mejor enséñeme". Es como cuando dicen "los colombianos tienen mala fama" y en el exterior hay veces que se nos discrimina por ser de este país, por el simple hecho de que unos idiotas mancharon su hermoso nombre, y no entiendo porque la gente juzga sin conocer. Por Dios! somos como 40 millones de personas en el país, es imposible que seamos iguales y es injusto que nos den una categorización general.

Así que estudias y trabajas, que chévere. Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo, espero que mi carrera me lo permita (hay veces que los horarios son agobiantes)

Como mencionaste lo de la comiquita a mi me entró ganas de verlo, también por eso te mandé la de "no existe vacuna pa el bruto" me reí como loca cuando acabé de verlo, es que por dios!, cómo no la captaron, jajajaaja.

Andrez lopez es un gran humorista, si vi sus dos monólogos pero no lo conozco en persona aunque ha venido varias veces a Cali. es que yo generalmente no voy a conciertos, teatro y tantas cosas que hacen en la ciudad, la única vez que fui a un concierto en Cali fue al de RBD "tour generation" yo era súper fan de Rebelde, si vieras que mi pieza tenía como 10 afiches de esas personas, porque coleccionaba una revista de cromos y cada vez que reunía como 20 sobres me regalaban uno, también compré tres CD originales (la plata mas mal invertida que he gastado) ahora mi pieza es decorada por posters anime que yo misma hago. Es que ni afiches anime venden (solo he visto de naruto y dragon ball y esos no me gustan, las series sí pero el dibujo no) yo he pintado a sakura con shaoran (hice como 8), a yuuki con kaname, a inuyasha, romeoxjuliet, death note, a edgarxlidya (hakushaku to yosei) a chi (chobits) y a sakura haruno (naruto) y pues de Renxkyoko no he hecho porque no he encontrado la imagen que me trame. (Estoy esperando una bien linda porque esa pareja sin duda merece estar en mi mural) no vayas a creer que tengo habilidades de mangaka (para nada, soy pésima dibujante) yo sólo calco el boceto del computador (es difícil debido al tamaño de los afiches) luego afirmo el dibujo a lápiz, empiezo a pintarlo con acrílicos (esto es lo que mas demora) y finalmente le doy los retoques con un fino marcador.

Ya te agregué a mi correo y te envié la solicitud de amistad en face book. Espero que pronto nos comuniquemos también por ahí.

Te entiendo perfectamente porque a mi me pasa lo mismo, de mi grupo de amigas soy a la única que le gusta el anime (por suerte conocí a mi kohai quien es con la que mas hablo de anime, a ella también le encanta skip beat. su mejor amiga (que es mi amiga) es fanática pero solo de naruto. Vamos a ver cuando se anima a unírsenos, y tal vez hasta se de cuenta de que hay chicos mucho mas lindos que sasuke. Ambas son unas chicas geniales y aunque son menores que yo nos llevamos super bien. Creo que cuando tenemos un mundo tan grande en común (anime/manga) puedes entenderte perfectamente con otra persona sin importar la edad. Mi mamá y hermana ya no le dice a todos los oji rasgados "chinos" ahora cualquier programa asiático que ven me preguntan si es japonés, y al igual que mis amigas, ven algo que sea anime (o de japon) y hay mismo me dicen: "ven liz". Algo es algo.

Por Dios!, así ocupe 1/3 del continente, China no es todo lo que existe en Asia. No puedo creer que haya gente que jura y come mocos de que el chino y japonés son el mismo idioma. (otros peor aun creen que japon y china son el mismo país) Para ellos cualquier carácter (ideograma) es chino (aunque si se originaron allá, japon,korea, taiwan entre los demás usan caracteres diferentes), un anime: es muñequito chino y el manga: historieta china) Ojalá algún día salgan de la ignorancia y se den cuenta de las notables diferencias entre estos países.

Bueno, que se le hace, no podemos cambiar el mundo, y si fuera así ese tema no sería el punto principal de cambio.

Chao, gracias por tu jugosísimo review. Nos leemos luego. Un abrazote. Bye!

**nefertiti2882:** hello! Tomodachi san, yo también estoy feliz de haber chateado contigo. espero que se repita, así podría nacer una gran amistad, ne? La semana pasada me di cuenta que contar las cosas que nos pasan en es de mucha ayuda, así la otra persona no pueda hacer físicamente nada, él sólo hecho de escuchar sirve. Resulta que había una brigada de salud en mi colegio y pues todos servicios eran gratuitos (entre estos estaban odontología, oftalmología, donación de sangre, peluquería, piscología, etc) así que entré a todos los que alcancé y de ultimo dejé al psicólogo (nunca había ido y quería saber como era, mi visita era simple curiosidad) pues me empezó a preguntar acerca de mi vida personal y llegamos aun punto en que me empezó a temblar la voz y al final no pude contener las lágrimas. Descubrí cosas de mi misma que ignoraba parcialmente y cuando salí me sentí extraña pero sobre todo "liviana". El hablar con esa persona me ayudó a desahogarme y aunque ella no puede hacer absolutamente nada por cambiar la realidad si puede hablar para alivianar esa parte no tan corpórea. Todo lo que me extendí para un solo punto, jejeje pero me alegra tener este espacio para hacerlo.

Yo sinceramente no había pensado en que llegaran los dueños y los cacharan pero ese momento hubiese sido memorable y MUY vergonzoso.

Amiga, yo también quiero la escena del piano pero es que ya voy acabando de escribir este fic y no tengo lugar para colocarla, tal vez en un futuro fic la incluya. "Musa sama! dame fuerzas e inspiración para darle un buen fin a esta historia y poder comenzar con otra", creo que confirmaste tu sospechas sobre el protagonista, ne?

OMG ¡I LOVE! las caras de Ren son: increíblemente dulces, kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Y no te preocupes, si quieres comentar algo que no he visto hazlo con toda confianza, casi siempre yo misma daño la sorpresa, por ejemplo en los fics se acostumbra a dejar la respuesta al final del capi y yo primero leo mi respuesta antes del capi, así que termino enterándome de lo que va a pasar antes de…, también cuando veo una serie me leo toda la reseña de wikipedia y en algunas ocasiones son muy específicos, hasta el final lo cuentan! Recuerdo que con itazura na kiss hice eso y yo iba por el capi 10 cuando leí la historia y pues dicen que se casan y tienen una hija, así que mi cara era WHAT! No entendía como en los posteriores episodios iba a pasar todo lo que contaban. Pero bueno… a mí me gusta después de todo y no me molesta para nada.

Nos vemos luego DMLD san! Besos y abrazos, cuídate mucho! Mucha suerte con tu carrera! *grito de emoción* voy a tener a una doctora como amiga! Sugoi! chauuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**ALE10177****:** hii! Ale san, gracias por tu review, me encanta que nuestra kyoko esté interesada y ahora ella también se cuide, aunque hizo sufrir a Kuon un poquito al final salió favorecida, jajaja, esos dos se divirtieron bastante en el restaurante, jujujuiiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
tomodachi san, viste que tenías razón en que reino era el susodicho! Aunque te tocó esperar hasta aquí para confirmar, bueno nos leemos pronto. Thanks again. Te mando un bezoooooooooooote. Take care!

**Kariramos:** Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Olep si vieras que la mayoría pensó que los dueños lo pillarían en tremenda acción, menos mal que no, las consecuencias habrían sido pésimas. *cara de horror*

Yo también me muero por el capítulo 13 de trabajos forzados , al parecer ya vamos a ver algo entre esos dos aunque no creo que sea algo tan fuerte como un lemon, en el 12 yo estaba súper emocionada porque Ren le dijo que la quería pero ella responde yo también, así como quiero a kanae….*brote de vena* Juro que estaba que me metía al computador para tomar por el cuello a kyoko y zangolotearla para que despertará, es que las cosas estaban mas claras que el agua y ella…. *chispitas*. *Respira* *inhala, exhala* YA! *Suspiro! *calma*

Si mal no recuerdo Akuma senpai al final del capi dijo que actualizaría dentro de 5 meses aunque bromeando claro, ella se demora pero tampoco es tanto. Y la espera vale la pena, por que sus capítulos son jugosos y geniales!.

Bye, bye! amiga, que bueno que ahora estamos en contacto también por msn y por facebook, nos leemos pronto, tal vez hasta nos encontremos para chatear. Ojalá coincidamos. Abrazo de oso y beso gigante too. MUAK!

**Lt. Kiwi:** hallo! Me alegra verte por aquí kiwi san, si… hay veces que nos toca hacer de persona responsable, jejeje y pues eso nos quita mucho tiempo para otras cosillas.

Bueno, como acabas de leer el nuevo proyecto ni ha comenzado y ya está causando problemas, yo creo que va a estar bien duro, esos cuatro en el mismo lugar causarían una guerra (=) vamos a ver como les va!

Gracias por dejarme review siempre que lees, y si vieras la sonrisa que dibujaste con "tus fans", kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Tengo fans? No me lo creo *sonrojada* jajajaa, y si, me encanta responder sus reviews y creo que cada una merece este espacio para leer mis agradecimientos, es que sin ustedes esto nos sería nada. La razón de que continué es exclusivamente porque sé que hay gente que se divierte aunque sea unos minutos con esto que escribo.

Thank you very much indeed por tu mensaje y también por avisar que tal vez no puedas dejarme review por el trabajo duro que se te viene en la universidad. Realmente aprecio lo que me dices, hay veces que tengo lectores constantes y de un momento a otro no vuelvo a recibir sus RV. Eso me pone a pensar y me preguntó si escribí algo que no les gustó, yo se que casi todos ustedes al igual que yo somos personas ocupadas y digo, tal vez no les quedó tiempo? Porque la cosa es que si leen el fic (cada vez hay más gente y de diferentes países) y me digo, si sacaron un ratico pa leer por qué no otro minutico para escribir que les pareció?. Etto ya te dejo. Kiss x kiss. Matta ne!

**Kyoko:** hola tomodachi san! *abrazo* muchas gracias por recomendarme ese libro, cuando lo busqué para descargarlo encontré también los de "la hermandad de la daga oscura" los cuales había buscado desde que Vanecaos (es la autora de Rosa de sangre; el mejor fic y libro basado en vampire knight, cuyos protagonistas son yuuki y kaname) empezó a escribir un fic y como me gustó tanto Rosa quise seguir leyéndola pero no podía si no tenía ni idea de la historia original.

Me reí con lo que dijiste "supongo q cn el fic q escribes tampoko te asustaras de lo q pone en el libro" y supones bien, hace rato que estaba buscando una novela erótica pero no tenía idea de títulos. Thanks again.

Con respecto a las páginas de fics, hay muchas pero sobretodo en inglés, en español una que tiene variedad (claro que ninguna página es tan grande como , es la mejor sin duda) es pero le faltan muchas series en las categorías, skip beat por ejemplo no figura, tiene son las series tradicionales (dragon ball, scc, yugioh pokemon, etc), en los foros anime también encuentras fics (aunque son pocos) pero que son en su mayoría de las series en que trabaja el foro, por ejemplo "flor de cerezo" (creo que así se llama) es dedicado a las obras de clamp por lo tanto abundan los fics de sakura cad captors, otro ejemplo sería last heaven donde casi todos los fics son de skip beat. Otro foro que tiene en proyecto esta serie es "Alura`s world" (fue el que sacó los primeros tomos de SB en español) y hace unos días me inscribí para subir mi fic, puse los tres primeros capis pero no he recibido respuesta así que lo dejé hasta ahí. Este foro tiene pocos miembros (creo que no pasan de los 1000) y casi no hay cosas que hacer y/o comentar (hay muy poquitos fics, en la categoría "subidos de tono" solo hay dos; el mío y otro que no sé de que serie es)

Kyoko san, hasta pronto! Gracias por leerme.

**oryxyro****:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii my dear new reader, welcome! Gracias por haber decidido leer fics de skip beat y entre estos escoger el mío para leer. Estoy feliz de que te agrade y tengo una pequeña duda, te gusta muy poco el lemon? Es que cuando leí el review eso fue lo que me pareció. La razón por la que leo fics (y ahora escribo) es que puedo encontrar lo que no vemos en la historia original, por eso me gusta especialmente el lemon ya que en una serie como skip beat jamás sucedería algo así.

Casi me derrito con la imagen de Ren con orejitas, es tan lindo! ojalá que lo sigan pasando.

Ya me despido. Muchas gracias por tu review. Matta ne!

**nickita021: **Hallo Freunde!! (Desde hace rato te quería preguntar como se decía amiga en alemán pero se me había olvidado, gracias por ponerlo)

Así que no te esperabas que el lemon fuera así, es que a medida que he ido escribiendo quería que el lemon fuese un poquito mas "fuerte" (por decirlo de algún modo) que el anterior (ya te imaginaras el próximo) en la medida que fueran conociéndose más y aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

Sin duda acertaste que (lo olvidé, eres como yo así que no pondré lo que pasó en este capi para no dañar la sorpresa)

Y vi las fotos que tienes en el face book, en la mayoría estás con tus amigas y en esas; cuando están en gallada me cuesta reconocer cual eres tú.

Mis amigas me dijeron que les pareciste rebacana (la expresión "bacana" es para referirse a chévere, simpática, agradable)

Con lo del acento pues a mi se me hace parecido al de Pasto (Nariño) una ciudad que está al suroccidente de mi país. No es raro sino simplemente diferente, tu también pensaste que nuestro acento era raro?

Quiero volver a hablar contigo, necesito que me enseñes a pronunciar las palabras que me escribes en alemán.

PD: aun no he leído tu capi, he estado re ocupadísima, apenas lo traje ayer y cuando me disponía a leerlo llegó un amigo que no veía desde hace rato así que nos pusimos a hablar. Hoy sábado y domingo no estoy en casa así que yo creo que el lunes ya te estaré dejando mi review.

Bye! friend!

"Moltes gràcies i un petonàs"

(Mi amiga vane "la autora de Rosa de sangre" me enseñó esta ultima frase. Está en catalán; significa literalmente: muchas gracias y un beso gigante). I forgot! a hug too!

**vMizuki:** hola! *strong hug to my pretty kohai" Me alegró mucho recibir review tuyo después de un capi como el anterior. Yo creo que todos, Absolutamente TODOS nos morimos por ver lo que pasa en el manga en Anime, pero aun es incierto que lleguemos a verlo, ojala que si, y que sea fiel al manga y no se coma partes como en el caso de otros animes, así se gaste sus 200 episodios pero que pasen todo, Skip beat merece ser un anime completo, no es justo que los shonen sean los únicos que adaptan al la tv, si te pones a pensar llegas a la conclusión de que hay muy pocos shojou que le hacen el anime con toda las de la leí, hay historias muy buenas y largas pero lastimosamente les hacen una pequeña adaptación de 13,26,70 episodios es difícil encontrar shojo que tenga mas de 100 en cambio en shonen hay varios como naruto, one piece, dragon ball, pokemon, etc,etc… que se pasan de los 300 o más y siguen y siguen….

Que ren sea el tecladista si tiene mucho que ver con mi gusto con el piano, desde que lo vi en el manga tocando piano quedé Shockeada, me parece que leq ueda como anillo al dedo, y sabes! Cuando vi la serie Nodame cantábile me imaginaba que Shinichi chiaki era Tsuruga Ren, mi cabeza hacía un crosover de mis amores platónicos en 2D, jajajaj (aunque chiaki no es que me guste tanto, sólo que me cautivó con su pasión por la música clásica) de ahí también que le pusiera ese nombre su personaje. (También me he imaginado Ren como Kaname incluso en el próximo episodio hago una pequeña alusión indirecta)

Lo de huérfano en si no tiene relación con nada, o bueno sí, en muchos animes está el típico chico que perdió a sus padres, o que no vive con ellos (has notado que en la mayoría ni siquiera pasan a los padres de los protagonistas?, mas que todo en las series seinen o Ecchi)

A poco no sabias que reino era naoki? Yo prácticamente te lo dije mucho antes y decidí que él fuera el protagonista porque cuando te pregunté que cual te gustaría me dijiste "usted ya sabe la respuesta" y pues me pareció perfecto. Reino era la clave!

Con que muy emocionada porque va a haber pelea, ne! Yo también desde hace rato quería una, jijijijiji!

Pues yo también deduzco que a los japoneses les gustan las chicas caceras (no se si precisamente las amas de casa) y no creo que solo a los nipponjin a cualquier hombre le encanta una mujer que cocine, como bien dice el dicho "al hombre se le conquista por el estómago"

Me hiciste reír con lo de "algo más sano" jajaja yo también utilizo esa palabra cuando me refiero al nolemon, aunque no es que piense que sea "insano" jajaa para mí es de lo mas normal y al contrario de ti me parece _muy divertido_. (liz! *mi musa me jala las orejas* que va a pensar tu kohai de su senpai?)

Con lo del detrás de cámaras así como lo dices definitivamente no puedo hacerlo. Una vez mi tocaya (sakura chan) me dijo que le gustó que cortara el capítulo porque así en el próximo no cortaba la inspiración, y estoy de acuerdo con ella, es aburrido y hasta pichurrio que un autor comience una escena lemon y la deje por ejemplo en que ella le quitó los pantalones. Si la va a cortar que sea al principio para dejarnos con el aliciente pero otra cosa muy diferente es que la deje a medias. En conclusión Es mejor poner todo en un jugoso capítulo. Y seamos sinceras; cuando aquellos están en esa situación ¿que importa lo que esté haciendo el resto de la gente? Nandemonai! (o por lo menos para mí y el 99% de los que leen esto)

Bueno mizuki chan, ya me despido por ahora, te doy un abrazo de esos que no se dan en el cole. (es que personalmente no somos de esas chicas que se vivan abrazando, o saludando de beso, no se! Creo que somos neutrales. Yo por ejemplo casi no doy la iniciativa para dar un abrazo, si la otra persona hace el ademan pues lo acepto)

Tschüs!!! Au revoir!!! ciao!!! adeus!!! До свидания!!! (Se pronuncia disque: Do svidaniya) bye!!! sayonara!!!

**nikkithamuto****:** hola! Me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí!, sabes! Si me pongo a pensar yo creo que tambien soy adicta a leer lemon, prácticamente no me gustan las historias que no contengan ese toque aunque si leo mucha literatura clásica y pues ahí no ponen nada ahí. Ojalá shakespiare hubiese escrito una novela erótica, te imaginas la versión lemon de Romeo y Julieta? Kyaaaaa quisiera leerlo, lástima que ese gran maestro ya se fue.

Amiga, *risita maliciosa* siiiii la mesa esta vez fue la protagonista en la próxima tendremos hasta otro invitado (no me vayas a malinterpretar, no estoy tan loca como para que esos hagan una orgia Kuon, Reino, Sho y Kyoko. *mohín de fastido* me da cosita no más de imaginarlo. No! NO! I hate it) después te enterarás a que me refería, jejejee.

En un lugar público sería genial (aunque no lo voy a poner) te imaginas en el baño de un centro comercial? O en un vestier de una tienda de lencería? Jajajajaj, siiiiiiiiii yo tanbien estoy un poco loca…*ojitos de niña inocente* solo un poquito, así de chiquitito! (ni liz se lo cree XD!) jjajajaja.

Bye! un abrazote muy grande, espero con ansias tu próximo review.

**Maite:** olep! Gracias por dejarme reviews por partida doble! Me encanta! Y gracias por apreciar mi redacción, me alegra que haya sido clara cuando metí los otros personajes. El cambio de look y de personalidad de kyoko fue radical, así no hayas leído el manga en el que esta basado esta historia yo creo que entiendes muy bien como es la verdadera kyoko y pues Hikari es su polo opuesto. Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de tus reviews? Que siempre traes como una frase intelectual a colación, por ejemplo la de la vida, yo a había escuchado o leído antes, me podrías recordar de quien es?

Yashiro puede ser muy entrometido pero todo lo hace por el bien de nuestra parejita, es que OMG kyoko y Ren son lentísimos en cuestiones amorosas y no necesitan un empujoncito sino un completo aventón.

Cuando dices que si me imagino anosotras tres en una situación así te refieres a la que le toca representar a Hikari. Lo de seducir a Ren, pues yo estaría mas que encantada por hacerle eso a Ren, jajaja (no me hagas caso XD) es que quien no? (bueno ya sé, tu y mizuki) aunque no sé si tu conocieras como es Ren yo creo que sería tu amor platónico. *se sonroja* el es el mío además de Kaname (un vampiro super sexi)

Obvio que se a que te referías con el secreto, dios desde que me dijiste que ibas a leer ando toda nerviosa por saber que pensarás, es que estoy tan feliz que estés aquí que me entristecería enormemente que no siguieras leyendo debido al contenido "para adultos" que manejo y toco a muy alta profundidad. Entre comillas porque no me parece que se necesita ser adulto para asimilar estos temas, yo creo que sólo debes ser una persona madura que tome con seriedad las cosas y no se deje llevar por banales preceptos.

Dios, estoy feliz de que no te hayas traumado con el capítulo 3, jejejeje aunque para serte sincera ahí todavía no pasa ni pizca de lo que se viene. Las cosas se van poniendo un poco mas fuertecitas.

Así que te parece interesante, ne? Me alegra que digas eso. Y si, la imaginación es mas importante que el conocimiento. Pero creo que ambos van de la mano!

Amiga, si quieres te saltas esas partes, te aseguro que el capítulo 4 estará cargado de romance "liviano" es un capi muy dulce, porfa no te lo pierdas.

Un besote y un abrazo. I hope really see you for here later. Bye my dear friend!

**By Sakuraliz 8/05/10**


	20. Reconciliaciones pasionales

**Salut! Mina *bow***

**Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas *liz hace un hoyo en la pared por tantos cabezazos que se da* uhhhhhh me duele la cabeza, estoy mareada, jajajaajaja. A que no adivinan que errorcillo encontré y apenas me di cuenta esta semana que estuve jugando** "**My French Coach eng Edition" resulta que me comí la "s" en Trois (tres), si se han fijado yo escribí Troi y correctamente es Amour Pour Trois, *puchero* chicas ustedes que manejan francés mejor que yo y no me avisaron *cruza los brazos como niña mimada*. por si alguna le queda la duda de que significa, literalmente es ****"Amor para tres".**** bueno ya me entenderán, si mi ortografía es mala en español ahora imagínensela en francés. Weno, weno las cosas se pueden corregir y por supuesto lo haré aunque subiré los capis reeditados cuando acabe el fic agregándole la fecha de publicación.**

***sakuraliz da brinquitos de alegría* alcanzamos lo 200 reviews YA! (mi querida senpai fue el review 200)**

**MINA SAN *bow, bow, bow* gracias, thanks, merci, danke, grazie, xie xie, obrigado, arigatou. **

**Abrazo gigante para todos! Se me olvidaba una cosita, gracias por agregarme a sus historias y autores favoritos, también a los de Alert (yo antes pensaba que eso era malo, es que significa ALERTA, y lo veía como sinónimo de peligro! *O*, pero supongo que no ya que hay fieles lectoras que me tienen en su lista alert) **

**Thanks for everybody who read this!**

**The chapter is here! Enjoy it and Remember give me your reviews, please are very important! *****_*! **

**Capítulo 20**

**Reconciliaciones pasionales**

Kuon subió por el ascensor y se sorprendió al ver a su novia con el uniforme del colegio durmiendo al lado de la puerta, abrazando su regalo.

(Se inclinó y pudo notar que había estado llorando) -viniste a buscarme- (dijo para sí, cargándola en sus brazos)

-Kuon…- (murmuró entre el sueño)

La llevó hasta su cama… no quería despertarla. Con sólo verla se sintió más tranquilo, si lo había esperado hasta esas horas significaba que quería aclararle lo que vio.

Se dio una refrescante ducha, se puso sólo el pantalón del pijama y salió a la cocina a buscar algo de tomar.

Abrió la nevera e hizo mala cara al ver que su botella de vodka tenía muy poco contenido, se decidió por el _oporto, _porque entre los otros que le quedaban ese era el más fuerte.

Destapó la botella del vino portugués y ni se molestó en tomar una copa, dio un sorbo directamente. (Se sentó en el sofá de la sala)

"te cambiaron por otro" no supo por qué las palabras de ese estúpido hombre volvieron a su mente (tomó otro sorbo de vino) ¡Diablos! Si tanto te preocupa ve y despiértala (le decía su subconsciente)

Kyoko abrió lentamente los ojos, (miró a su alrededor) -estoy en…(se levantó de inmediato) el cuarto de Kuon-

Salió del cuarto y lo vio sentado en el sofá, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos bebiendo sin mesura.

-Kuon- (lo llamó nerviosa pero él no volteó a mirarla)

Se acercó con sigilo, tenía miedo de cómo reaccionara, nunca lo había visto tan perdido en sus pensamientos…y si le decía que no quería verla… que se fuera… si había malinterpretado las cosas y su relación se acababa… No! No podría soportarlo… -Kuon- (casi gritó pero él seguía ignorándola) (se sentó a su lado)

Él sabía perfectamente que lo llamaba y por su voz pensó que rompería en llanto, pero su orgullo le impedía hacerse el débil y decirle que no pasaba nada; (su parte cuerda tomó el control de la situación) que él confiaba en ella lo suficiente y no dudaba de su fidelidad. (Acercaba el oporto a su boca)

-¡Kuon!- (le arrebató la botella y le gritó) –¡deja de beber y mírame!- (kyoko empezó a sollozar, él volteó el rostro y detalló su nublada vista, se sintió muy mal al verla llorando por su culpa) –por favor escúchame-

-por qué no evitaste que ese tipo te besara?- (no pudo evitar sonar enojado con aires de reclamo)

-es que me cogió desprevenida- (habló sintiéndose muy tonta por haber caído en su juego) –yo…- (él la interrumpió)

-desprevenida? (la miró incrédulo) –si estabas en sus piernas!- (lo dijo con sarcasmo, muy dolido)

-¡pero fue porque casi lo maté y estaba tratando de revivirlo!- (habló en un tono alto y hasta con rabia de ese tono despectivo que él había empleado) –lo empujé muy fuerte cuando intentó besarme y supuestamente quedó inconsciente, me asusté mucho e intenté despertarlo con lo que se me ocurrió. Le hice la RCP y cuando pensé que se había muerto él se levantó y me besó. ¡Sabes que cuando me pasan cosas así mi cuerpo se congela!- (Gimoteó bajando el rostro)

Kuon arqueó las cejas sorprendido… con que esa era la historia…después de todo su novia era un imán para situaciones extrañas. (Cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró sus manos el cabello) lo invadieron la rabia y las ganas de tener ese tipo al frente para acabarlo, ¡se había atrevido a tocarla!, (los sonidos producidos por el llanto de ella impidieron que su aura maligna se apoderara de su cuerpo)

-¿Por qué… no entraste?- (preguntó cabizbaja entre sollozos) –me da miedo quedarme a solas con ese tipo, no sé hasta donde es capaz de llegar con tal de molestarme-

Las cosas se voltearon en su contra, ahora se sentía culpable y con mucha razón, se dejó llevar por lo celos sin pesar que el beagle podría haberle hecho algo más grave y él, tan idiota que se fue dejándola a su disposición.

-Kyoko…(la tomó de la barbilla) perdóname- (de verdad estaba muy arrepentido)

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio que esas perlas esmeraldas que la volvían loca estaban empañadas… (Él rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella) –Soy un estúpido- (kyoko cerró los ojos dejando caer las ultimas lágrimas de la noche y profundizó el beso abrazándolo por la espalda con la botella aún en su mano)

-iie, anata wa baka janai- (le dijo ella dejándose caer hacia atrás con su peso encima, recibiendo su lengua con agrado adentrándose en las profundidades de su boca)

Sintió que un líquido frio recorría su espalda desnuda (se separó de sus labios y sonrío llevándose una mano atrás humedeciéndose con el vino derramado)

-lo siento mucho- (exclamó ella apenada por haber olvidado que tenía la botella en sus manos y habérsela echado encima) –ya te limpio- (habló apurada)

-no es necesario- (respondió tranquilo) –cierra los ojos- (le pidió en un tono de picardía)

-eh? Para q…-

(Él le dio un fugaz beso) –sólo ciérralos-

kyoko hizo caso y unos segundos después sintió algo resbalarse por su rostro y cuello –kuon?- (habló extrañada sintiendo un sabor dulce, como a frutos)

Él soltó una risita traviesa y sorbió un poco de vino manteniéndolo en la boca, puso sus labios cerrados contra los de ella y cuando percibió que los estaba abriendo compartió del líquido rojo directamente, en medio de un beso famélico.

Ese beso les supo a gloria, ese toque de alcohol dulce mezclado con el sabor de sus lenguas era un deleite para sus papilas gustativas.

Él dejó sus labios para lamer el vino de su rostro en medio de besos, luego pasó a su cuello mientras sus manos soltaban el moño del uniforme tirándolo al suelo. Retomando su boca y adivinando lo que tocaba empezó a desabotonar su camisa.

Pararon el beso y se devoraron con la mirada con un par de sonrisas cómplices, las palabras no fueron necesarias, el fuego de sus ojos lo decía todo. Kuon se acomodó entre sus piernas y deslizó la camisa blanca hacia atrás sacándola de juego, pasó sus manos por la espalda de kyoko y desabrochó su sostén, dejando en libertad sus esbeltos senos, deseando probarlos pero esta vez con algo adicional (salpicó un poco de _oporto_ por su pecho)

Ella se sorprendió por su acción, pero se sentía deseosa de que la limpiara con su boca… y no le tocó esperar mucho porque Kuon se encargó de un recorrido exquisito sobre su piel humedecida por la bebida vinotinto, entreteniéndose más tiempo con sus pezones endurecidos, succionando suavemente cada redondez mientras una mano se escabullía por debajo de su falda acariciando su punto erógeno por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

La chica soltó un fuerte gemido cuando dejó la tortura superficial y pasó a un contacto más directo. ¡Dios! Aunque le encantaba ese trato algo le decía que suplicara por un alivio más rápido, como sentirlo dentro. las expertas manos masculinas le arrancaban sonoros gemidos, sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba por los cielos y en cualquier momento se evaporaría dejando el "charquito kyoko". Se sonrojó violentamente cuando él de una sola bajó su falda y sus pantis, exponiéndola completamente desnuda. ¿Por qué era ella quien siempre acaba primero sin ropa? Y también era quien recibía más atención, sentía que estaba siendo injusta con su amado, la vez pasada en el restaurante fue sólo un receptor…gustoso receptor… pero quería intentar darle a él el mismo placer que le brindaba. (Sus pensamientos la abandonaron momentáneamente cuando él delicadamente separaba sus muslos) Oh Oh Oh My God! (un placentero escalofrió la recorrió cuando sintió el líquido frió resbalando por su intimidad) Sus hormonas se enloquecieron por esa nueva forma de experimentar placer. Ese ligero ardor le incendiaba cada célula de su cuerpo, arqueó fuertemente su espalda cuando sintió esa lengua traviesa bebiéndose el vino derramado en su feminidad, lamiendo cada rincón, atormentándola con la implacable penetración de su lengua dejándola sin aliento. (Enterró las manos en la cabeza de él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siseando de placer ante las caricias tan intimas que su novio le prodigaba)

Kuon estaba perdido en su sabor que esta vez tenía un toque dulce adicional, disfrutó al máximo de la sensación… los murmullos de placer que escapaban de la garganta de kyoko resonaban en sus oídos, le encantaba oír esos audibles gemidos y sentir las manos de ella enredándose en sus mechones castaños casi empujándolo hacia si. Aumentó la velocidad de sus caricias en esa zona recóndita… probándola, saboreándola, deleitándose, lo mejor de todo era recibir su elixir directamente en su boca, beberlo todo…y levantar su vista para verla con sus mejillas sonrosadas y la boca entreabierta respirando agitadamente, convulsionándose por las continuas oleadas de placer.

(sentía que su cuerpo palpitaba de la cabeza a los pies y como pudo recuperó fuerzas rápidamente para hacer su próxima tarea) -Kuon- (la voz le salió como un susurro)

Él subió a tomarla de los labios, pero antes de que lo hiciera ella lo abrazó y quedó sentada encima de sus caderas notando que estaba duro como una piedra. –Es mi turno- (sonrió lujuriosamente)

No pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse ante esa sonrisa, no había ni rastro de timidez en su mirada, pero debía admitir que le encantaba ese lado salvaje que tenía guardado y él era el único afortunado para disfrutarlo. Gruñó al sentir el rozar de ella contra su entrepierna excitada, ella soltó una risita y volvió a hacer ese condenado rozamiento mientras le comía la boca a besos, bajando por su cuello y agradeciendo a los dioses que ya la camisa estuviera fuera de juego así que repartió febriles besos por todo su torso desnudo.

Se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás y alargar el brazo para coger la botella. Hizo mala cara al ver que sólo quedaba un poco del líquido y a diferencia de él se lo bogó hasta el fondo. No estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol, pero al ver que no le alcanzaba para "jugar" decidió tomárselo. Se bajó de encima de él para quedar arrodillada en el suelo entre sus piernas.

Kuon tragó pesado al imaginarse lo que estaba apunto de hacerle, dejó escapar un quejido cuando empezó a torturarlo superficialmente, con roces lentos por encima de la tela, dándole una cucharada de la misma medicina que él había utilizado con ella. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se detuvo para desvestirlo, pero sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la parte que le interesaba. La respiración tibia de ella sobre esa zona le decía que se preparara para sentir el martirio más delirante y placentero conocido por el hombre. El leve tacto de sus labios fue lo primero que su cerebro identificó y luego sus besos que se iban haciendo más constantes recorriendo toda la longitud, los latidos de su corazón ascendieron de forma casi peligrosa y el húmedo roce de su lengua un rato después le hizo conocer el paraíso; pero uno completamente opuesto a la versión tradicional pues estaba en medio de una infernal tormenta. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el mullido mueble cerrando los ojos para no ver el espiral que se suponía era el techo y enterró los dedos el suave sofá.

-kyo…ko- (hablar en esa situación era todo un desafió pero sabía que estaba apunto de venirse y quería hacerlo en su cuerpo)

Ella levantó la vista ante su suave llamado, pero no quería detenerse, el verlo ahí tan expuesto, completamente a su disposición, soltando profundos suspiros por sus caricias, arrugando la tela del sofá, respirando agitadamente, con una fina capa de sudor… era simplemente hipnótico.

-amor… ven- (volvió a hablar pasando levemente la mano por su cabello)

Kyoko se levantó y en sus ojos vio lo que quería decirle…. su entrepierna le pedía a gritos que calmara ese ardor y sabía de sobra que él también lo necesitaba.

Kuon se sentó en el borde del sofá y la guió para que se sentara en él, quedando ella de espaldas recostada en su pecho mientras la penetraba, repartiendo una serie de besos por sus hombros, masajeando sus senos, levantando sus caderas para alcanzar una mayor profundidad.

Ella empezó a moverse al compás de sus caderas, el apoyo de sus piernas sobre los muslos de él le facilitaba dar pequeños brincos para aumentar la excitación. Kuon dejó una mano libre para acariciar su feminidad llevándola más rápido al orgasmo, posteriormente él llegó al clímax.

Se quedaron en esa posición hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron. Él la abrazaba por la cintura, ella descansaba su cabeza en el fuerte hombro masculino. -me encantan las reconciliaciones- (masculló en su oído)

-pero las peleas son horribles- (habló ella en respuesta) –tenía mucho miedo de que nuestra relación se estropeara por culpa de ese idiota-

(Le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y la recostó suavemente en el sofá) –los terceros no afectaran nuestra relación… (Afirmó sin dejar de observar esos ojos mieles) te prometo que no me dejaré llevar por los celos (rozó sus labios) aunque sé que eso me va a costar bastante (empezó un sutil beso) no es porque no confié en ti, créeme que lo hago ciegamente, pero existen alimañas que quieren interponerse en lo nuestro (en especial dos) y me carcome el alma que se atrevan a tocarte… no puedo alejarte de los demás como si fueras una muñequita de cristal dentro de una caja para exhibición… y en el medio del espectáculo menos… sé que hay muchos hombres a los que le robas el sueño y te aseguro que los de algunos no son nada puros (dejó de mover sus labios, sólo dejando el choque de su respiración) … no te voy negar que me molesta y que me gustaría ser mago para sacarte de sus mentes…

(Lo interrumpió) –amor… realmente te comprendo, yo sé muy bien a que te refieres porque a mí me pasa lo mismo… (Acarició su mejilla) que la mayoría de las chicas del país estén enamoradas de tu novio y estén como fierecillas esperando a que baje la guardia para poder capturarte hace que siempre esté alerta y me sienta insegura, porque no sé si soy lo suficientemente buena para tenerte, si merezco ser tu novia… si (el selló sus palabras con un dulce beso)

-no digas eso ni en broma…. Soy el hombre más afortunado al tenerte a mi lado, lo eres todo para mí- (su voz sonó mas gruesa)

Se besaron apasionadamente separándose ocasionalmente por la falta de aire, despertando el deseo de sentir sus cuerpos unidos, compartir ese calor desgarrador, ese baile frenesí de sensaciones.

Sin apartar sus labios la levantó un poco dejándola sobre sus muslos y posteriormente se paró del sofá con ella abrazándolo por la espalda, enroscando sus piernas por sus caderas, notando como el cuerpo de él desprendía un calor infernal contagiando tremendamente el de ella. Kuon empezó a caminar hacia su habitación y ella se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se detuvo antes de llegar al umbral y la recostó sobre la pared.

-está fría- (no pudo evitar dejar salir un quejido cuando sintió su espalda desnuda sobre la pared, estaba casi segura que la llevaría a su cama… pero él pretendía…)

-ya verás como se calentará- (respondió con simpleza bañada en lujuria sosteniéndola por las nalgas)

Tuvo que agarrarse de su espalda y hombros cuando sintió su masculinidad entrando muy entusiasmada en su interior. Dejó escapar un placentero gemido cuando empezó a embestirla lentamente mientras su boca había bajado a sus senos y los salpicaba de húmedas caricias, atormentando implacablemente sus pechos con la lengua.

Oh Dios! Cuantas formas había para experimentar placer que no conocía? Ya ni siquiera era necesaria una cama, ¡hasta una fría pared y una dura mesa podían llegar a ser confortables! De algo estaba segura y era de que quería conocer la respuesta… sentir…todo lo que podía hacer con Kuon.

El embate de sus caderas se hizo más fuerte, el sudor comenzó a perlar sus pieles y ambos estaban perdidos en una dimensión alterna por causa del éxtasis, llegaron a esa meta aclamada sintiendo que sus cuerpos se estremecían satisfactoriamente, saciándolos por completo.

Kuon hundió su cabeza entre el espacio del cuello y hombro de ella –se calentó?- (susurró con la respiración agitada mordiendo su oído)

-cómo no!- (dijo en medio de un suspiro tildado de jocosidad)

La miró divertido y se separó de la pared abrazándola –viste- (dibujó una sonrisa ladeada) (caminó con ella en sus brazos, entrando a su habitación sin dejar de poseerla).

La recostó en la cama y él se acomodó encima de ella

-te gustó el regalo?- (preguntó comenzando una serie de besos por su mejilla)

Se acordó del celular y echó la mirada hacia la mesita de noche donde estaba la caja

-claro que me gustó (le dio un cálido beso en los labios), muchas gracias- (él profundizó más el beso y luego descendió por su cuello)

-me alegra que te haya gustado- (habló dando pequeñas lamidas sobre la zona de mordisco)

-kuon… (Soltó un gemido en medio de un tono de protesta inválida ante esos besos libidos) -ya lo hicimos dos veces- (dijo haciéndolo sonar como que era mucho para una noche)

Él siguió con su tarea y susurró en su oído –acaso hay un límite?- (mordió sutilmente su oreja) –quieres que me detenga?- (la miró con cara endemoniadamente seductora para que le fuera imposible negarse)

Kamisama! Que era esa mirada tan flameante (parecía un vampiro de ojos borgoña apunto de tomar la sangre de su presa) y claro que no iba negarse, ese calor infernal estaba tomando posesión de su cuerpo haciéndola desear que continuara. –Sabes perfectamente que no- (respondió en medio de un beso famélico que comenzó por su parte)

Él siguió esa cadena de idílicos besos y un rato después de estarse acariciando mutuamente volvieron a unir sus cuerpos.

Terminaron cansados por tan exorbitante noche, Morfeo les regaló esas chispitas mágicas para que cayeran en un profundo sueño.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-ahhhh- (bostezó kyoko adormilada) se sobó los ojos para aclarar su vista e hizo un mohín de desilusión cuando vio que se encontraba sola (tomó una notita que sobresalía encima de la mesa) _"buenos días cariño, entre todo lo que pasamos se me olvidó decirte que hoy tenia que viajar a Hokaido para grabar un comercial, regreso pasado mañana, te dejo las llaves del apartamento. Sabes que estás en tu casa y puedes tomar todo lo que quieras. ¡Cuídate! Y preferiblemente no salgas sola, te llamo luego…con amor Kuon"._

Echó un vistazo al reloj el cual marcaba las diez menos treinta

Nani? -No puede ser! Me quedé dormida- (salió apurada a buscar su uniforme)

Lo encontró desparramado por la sala y su camisa blanca tenía tremenda mancha rojiza (el _oporto_ es el culpable XD) –shimatta!, así no podré ir a estudiar, total… ya perdí las primeras horas- (levantó las otras prendas del suelo y fue hasta el cuarto de lavado no sin antes ponerse algo de ropa, buscó una muda más o menos a su medida no obstante la más pequeña que encontró le quedaba gigante pero al fin y al cabo estaba sola y nadie la vería así que se la puso)

Terminó de lavar la ropa e hizo un desayuno rápido. Estaba realmente aburrida, se sentía muy sola en tan gran apartamento pero algo le hacía no querer irse de ahí todavía, fue hasta la mini biblioteca que tenía Kuon en el despacho y se puso a leer un rato, luego sacó los apuntes del colegio y empezó a estudiar.

Bueno… ahora que lo pensaba, no faltaba sino como dos meses para terminar el instituto y ella no había pensado en su futuro. ¿Qué haría después de graduarse? En realidad no había pensado en estudiar una carrera universitaria, sabía perfectamente que quería ser una mejor actriz, una profesional en el campo solicitada en todo el mundo sin embargo las clases de actuación que tomó de LME ya habían terminado y aunque aprendió muchísimo quería seguir especializándose, aparte le gustaría tener otro título, no viviría de su trabajo tras las cámaras por siempre pero no estaba muy segura de que escoger…empezó a darle su visto a las careras mas comunes: medicina (en realidad no le llamaba mucho la atención estar atendiendo enfermos y es una carrera que requiere mucho tiempo y dedicación, por lo tanto no podría desempeñarla siendo actriz) leyes, (pocón pocón, se río mucho al imaginarse con el portafolio, o en un juzgado… bueno sus demonios estaban acostumbrados a debatir.) ciencias (volvió a mofar viéndose como la científica kyoko) gastronomía (no podía negar que le gustaba mucho cocinar y tenía experiencia atendiendo en restaurantes pro no era algo a lo que se quería dedicar) cerró los ojos por un momento y se detuvo a pensar … lo que realmente quería era algo en donde pudiera dejar volar su imaginación, crear historias para trasportar a las personas a un mundo mágico, llevarlas a conocer ese lado fantasioso en donde todo puede ser realidad.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Los días pasaron y las grabaciones de _Amour pour trois_ comenzaron, el ambiente era pesadísimo en el set, Kyoko, Kuon, Sho, Reino, todos cuatro pisando el mismo suelo, respirando el mismo aire, tres hombres de mentalidades distintas, enamorados de la misma chica en la vida real, (bueno… con Reino no se sabe, no creo que lo que sienta por ella sea amor XD) tenían que actuar como los mejores amigos durante unas horas por día hasta que empezara la guerra actoral por conquistar a la cantante de su grupo.

La película más esperada del momento era el tema de conversación de muchos y cómo no iba a serlo si en su elenco estelar estaban los tres hombres más bellos de Japón, la sensualidad encarnada en persona traída en pantalla gigante, y por si fuera poco la actriz que había cautivado el corazón de los espectadores sería la protagonista y por supuesto la envidia de todas las mujeres que desearían estar en sus zapatos.

**Continuará**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya se que nos morimos por ver a esos 4 trabajando juntos pero me pareció que primero la pareja protagonista tendría que reconciliarse, la pelea no era la gran cosa como para que pasaran mas de un capítulo alejados, ne?**

**Muy pero muy movidito el capi, ne!**

**Amigas, no sé si recuerdan que por ahí en un capítulo anterior les dije que estaba haciéndole ajustes a esta historia para que no pasara de 20, pero ACABAMOS de leer el 20 y por lo visto queda mucho por contar, Gomen gomen aún ni siquiera he acabado de escribirla, pero tranquilos que ya estamos en la recta final y pronto descansarán de Sakuraliz chan. *****buaaaaa* (hoshii ja nai)**

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**dark moon:**hi, hi, hi! Me alegra que te guste leer mis respuestas *_*! Vaya, así que te pasa lo mismo que a mí. Tienes razón, la fama muchas veces no es correcta. Ahhhh así que no recuerdas donde leiste el fic, bueno si encuentras la direccion me la mandas o sino pues que le podemos hacer aunque yo no creo que ya lo leí, es que en pijama al final Ren le dice "esta noche serás mia, hoy tendrás dueño para siempre", traducido: te haré el amor quieras o no. y en el de situacion de trabajo hay un capítulo, creo que el 15 donde Ren la coje a la fuerza y la encierra en un pequeño cuarto, si no hubiese llegado Maria chan a defender a kyoko quien sabe si se hubiese pasado.

Sabes! a mi Reino tambien me está gustando, antes me caia igual de mal que Shotaro, pero ahora me encanta! Él era el ingrediente escencial para esta historia, tambien quiero que vuelva a hacer su aparicion en el manga, como será su cara al ver a kyoko con la pinta de setsuka, yo creo que le va a fascinar puel él viste de forma similar.

Gracias por el RV que me dejaste en LH, si vieras que despues de que hiciera lo del anuncio de fic lemon fue que me enteré que podia entrar a la seccion de +18 así fuese menor de edad, por eso subí mi fic al dia con FF, aunque no actualizo igual que acá. Ademas hay muy poquitos lectores allá y a mi me gusta mas sus reviews aquí porque puedo sacar este espacio para contestar.

Bueno Dark chan, ya nos leeremos luego, muchas gracias por seguir aquí. Bye!

**Genesis Torres:** Hola tomodachi san! Aquí en Colombia el Domingo tambien fue el día de la madre, aunque fue algo triste, estuve toda la tarde en el hospital porque a mi madrina le dio un dolor muy fuerte. Gracias a Dios ya todo esta bien, por la noche pude pasar con mi mamá y mi abuelita, celebrando el memorable día.

Bueno amiga, ya leíste que reconciliacion tan movidita tuvieron ese par. Te vi por las respuestas a los RV de trabajos forzados, ya leíste el 13? estuvo buenísimo, la amistad entre Ren y kyoko se está haciendo mas fuerte, yo creo que en Brasil se van a confesar. Ojalá que sí.

A mi Sho desde el primer capítulo del anime me cayó mal y ahora lo odio. Por eso aquí va a sufrir como nunca, me encantó la merecida paliza que le dio Ren en el fic de Akuma san.

Gracias por contarme lo del tambor, interesante la explicacion de porqué nos movemos sin ser consientes. y sabes! aquí tambien celebramos el San juan, sino me equivoco son hasta los mismos dias. Se lleva acabo en el departamento del Huila, el baile tradicional es el Joropo (haya tambien oyen ese disco que dice "en mi tierra todo es gloria cuando se baila el joropo, cuando se baila el joropo, aquí vamos a gozar y el mundo parece loco, san juan!, san juan!...") hacen concursos de ese baile, tambien hay un Reinado. Si vieras que toda la familia de mi mamá es del Huila, de mi casa soy la única que no nació hayá. Sin embargo yo no he ido a las fiestas porque mi mamá en Junio no tiene vacaciones, a veces vamos pero en Diciembre. Dicen que las fiestas de San Juan son espectaculares, mis primas que viven hayá han participado en el reinado. Estas son las horas y mi mamá sueña con ver a mi hermana y a mí con los vestidos del San juan (son realmente bonitos) ojalá algun dia podamos ir.

Cuando leí la escena del asensor me gustó mucho pero pensé de inmediato que no podía ponerla (es que llevamos lemon muy seguido) pero luego de leer el RV de Kariramos me di cuenta que me faltaban muchas cosas por poner, así que me tocó improvisar el proximo capítulo, donde hay un lugar perfecto para poner esta escena. Dentro de ocho dias a leeras y luego me cuentas que te pareció, vale!

Chiato amiga, gracias por aportar grandes ideas! Un bezote….

**nefertiti2882:** hallo Dra!, gracias por sacar tiempito para leer y escribir aquí. A mi tambien me gustó Itazura Na kiss. Esa Kotoko fue muy persistente con el frio de Irie.a mi me daban ganas de matarlo, pero me gustó lo celoso que fue cuando el enfermero de pelo largo le empezó a caer a su chica. Leí por ahí que la serie que llegó a remplazar itazura fue Skip beat y que los japoneses estuvieron encantados que despues de una serie tan buena que finalizaba llegara una aún mejor. Tambien en wikipedia dice que la mangaka murió sin finalizar la serie. Que triste! Me pregunto que más iba a poner, tal vez iba a llevar su relacion hasta que fueran viejitos o tuvieran otro hijo. Bueno ya no se puede hacer nada, el final que le adaptaron fue bueno igual, es una de las pocas series que me ha dejado satisfecha.

Apenas pueda descargaré Nana, la he escuchado antes y dicen que es muy buena. De Paradise Kiss vi los primeros episodios pero no me gustó, principalmente por el dibujo, me parece feo y la trama no me convenció.

Gracias por decirme que leeras mi proxima historia, vamos a ver cuando sale, tengo tantas ideas que no sé como empezar pero si de algo estoy segura es que será universo alternativo, porque ya todo lo que quería que pasara en la serie lo puse en este fic.

A mi tambien me dio risa lo del Celu, Ren se pasó un poco y no se de donde kyoko saca fuerzas para resistirse ante semejante hombre pidiendole disculpas en el bañó, jajajaa pobre Taisho yo creo que le daría un paro cardiaco.

Ya leiste que se reconciliaron así que lo que hizo el idiota del Beagle, no le sirvio de nada.

Te doy las gracias en nombre de mi musa, *miro hacia un lado* aquí está dando brinquitos porque alguien le dio anímos para seguir pasandome inspiracion, esta refeliz de que la tengan en cuenta. (sabes, a veces pienso que realmente existe, siento como una energia especial, 1 de 2 o es eso o me estoy enloqueciendo. Jajaja)

Chauu amiga, abrazos de oso y besos de chololate para ti. Matta ne!

**Kyoko:** Doumo! Siiiiiiii se armó una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero bueno ya estan juntos otra vez.

Así que ya te leíste los libros de la hermandad, yo tambien los leeré aunque no se cuanto tiempo me tome, es que son bastante largos y son Nueve! Dime kyoko san, hay cosas subidas de tono? Bastantes o poquitas? Los libros estan enlazados?, quiero decir que si son los mismos protagonistas, así como en crepúsculo. (te gusta?)

Ya voy a acabar un amante de ensueño (kyaaaaaaaaaaaa que libro tan bueno, ya se los mandé a mis amigas a ver si así se dignan a leer algo. Quiero a un Julian de Macedonia para mí, pero creo que mas adelante, jajajaja) seguiré con pasiones nocturnas y luego con el resto de la saga Dark hunters, cuantos son en total?.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**nikkithamuto****:** hola! Pobrecito Kuon (ven para acá que yo te consuelo, jajaja) yo también quería que lo golpeara pero es que la situación en la que los vio era comprometedora así que como dices tu quedó en Shock! Pero weno la reconciliación fue fructífera. Si así van a ser la próximas que haya mas pela!, mentira en realidad no van a ver más pelitas por el momento pero si mucha pasión.

Lo de la mesa salió sin pensar y fue muy divertido. Pero no creo que la imaginación de Taisho de para tanto.

Cuídate tu también. Gracias por tus reviews (me voy a despedir como tu lo haces conmigo)

~BYE NIKKITHAMUTO~

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** Hola Rebbeca, ya te extrañaba. No sé si por el contenido del 18 fue que no me dejaste review, creo que con este tampoco tendré. Pero bueno, soy feliz al saber que estas leyendo y que quieres que continúe.

Ya quiero que llegue el 158, se ha tardado bastante (se suponía que llegaba hoy) y yo me muero por ver a Ren en acción defendiendo a su Setsu.

Chauuuuu amiga, espero encontrarte algún día en el msn para que hablemos. Kiss x kiss.

**Piks:** *liz corre a darle un fuerte abrazo a piks chan* eres la misma de Last heaven verdad? Gracias por tus reviews pero sobre todo por haberme dejado uno aquí también, ya que me queda mas fácil contestarte, en LH está prohibido que haga doble post. Y no quería poner la respuesta dentro del capitulo.

Vaya te leíste 18 capítulos de una sola, Waoh eso es bastante, gracias por sacar tiempo para hacerlo. Estoy feliz de que mi fic te haya enganchado, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Si no me equivoco dices que has imaginado cosas que te gustaría que pasaran aquí. Coméntamelas y ya veré si puedo acomodarlas. Todo lo que aporten yo lo valoro muchísimo. Besos amiga. Espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Matta ne!

**hitsu-sasuke****:** hi, welcome to my fic. Me encanta que más chicas se sumen a esta historia. Me alegra que hayas dado con una serie tan buena como Skip Beat y que por eso ahora estés leyendo mi fic. Yo también estoy ansiosa por ver el siguiente capítulo.

Como es costumbre mía leer el profile de ustedes, encontré que no te gustan las faltas ortográficas, ( a mi tampoco) me disculpo sinceramente contigo ya que sé de sobra que aquí viste muchas, realmente estoy apenada pero te aseguró que algún día mejoraré y escribiré sin fallas.

Tenemos hartos puntos en común, yo también soy aficionada a la música japonesa además de que es muy raro que lea un Fic que no contenga lemon. Antes no leía fics incompletos pero con Skip beat me tocó y ahora que escribo por fin entendí porque las chicas se demoran tanto en actualizar. Cuando empecé a leer fics me dije a mi misma que si algún día llegaba a escribir sin duda tendría lemon y lo publicaría cuando lo tuviera acabado para no hacerlos esperar, pero en definitiva supe que no podía principalmente porque me perdería de su opinión en cada capi, de todas formas trato de que tengan un capitulo semanal, creo que es aceptable.

Si alguna vez te animas a escribir porfa me avisas, estaría encantada de leer algún fic tuyo. Bueno me despido por el momento. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí. Bye!

**Kariramos:** Hola Karina chan! *Levanto mis pulgares* todo bien por aquí y tu?

Etto ya viste que lo que causó el idiota del Beagle no duró mucho y gracias a él tuvimos un capítulo movidito. Siiiiii! Esos dos están experimentando cosas nuevas! Y muy placenteras, jijijiji

Ren peleó aquí, ya quiero verlo así en el manga, ojalá en el 158 se nos cumpla! Ren como Cain es tan pero tan SEXY. *se desmaya* jajaja

Kari si vieras que me hiciste caer en cuenta de una cosas y por eso principalmente fue que surgió el capitulo 21 (lo que vas a leer dentro de una semana no estaba previsto, lo hice a partir de tu review, por lo tanto me tocó correr la numeración y se alargó un tris la historia) donde detallo la reacción de Shotaro y explico algunas cosas de la vida del Beagle. Gracias por tu aporte.

Amiga nos leemos luego entonces. Besos!

**ALE10177****:** hi Ale san, amiga es verdad que hacía falta la pelea pero tienes razón en que no era justo que estuvieran alejados por mucho tiempo, acertaste en que ella lo iba a estar esperando. ^_^ ya van dos teorías! XD. La peli estará realmente interesante, con semejantes protagonistas es imposible que no lo sea. Mmmmmmmmmmmm vamos a ver que mas escribo, BUF no se me ocurre nada, sólo me queda decirte muchas gracias por estar aquí. Te mando un beso gigante y un abrazo asfixiante, salió en rima XD jajaja.

Hasta pronto ALE.

**oryxyro****:** HI I´m so happy for see you here again! Chica, cuando leí "avanzar con mi fic" me fui directito a tu profile para buscar tu fic, pero no encontré nada. Apenas lo estas escribiendo? Cuando lo subas me avisas! Aquí tienes una fiel lectora *liz saca pecho* aunque no tengo ni idea de que serie lo vas a hacer, si llega a ser una que no conozca pues ahí si me vas a tener que esperar un poquito hasta que me la vea, ok.

Así que si te gusta el lemon *choca esos cinco amiga* a mi me encanta, a mi me gustó desde que lo empecé a leer en los fics (como desde los 14), y aunque no sé tu edad creo que no hay que tener cierta para que nos guste, conozco a gente muy mayorcita que no le ve la gracia al lemon. Están ciegos o que les pasa? XD! Jajaja

A mi al principio no me gustaba el Yuri ni el Yaoi, hace poco vi una serie Yuri (Aoi Hana) y me gustó, series Yaoi no he visto, pero creo que me gustará si las veo porque casi siempre los chicos están relindos. No me gusta es cuando por ejemplo cogen dos personajes de una serie que no es así y hacen un fic. Odiaría leer un fic RenXShotaro, incluso creo que hay uno en ingles en esta página, pero obviamente no lo leeré. Aunque respecto si hay gente que le gusta esa clase de cosas.

Tranquis que aquí vas a encontrar más de "eso", si no estoy mal quedan tres. Ya esta historia está a pocos capis de culminar.

Amiga (puedo decirte así?) no hay un fic de Vampire knight que le llegue a los talones a Rosa de sangre, cuando busqué los fic encontré varios M pero en su mayoría eran ZeroxYuuki, (zero me cae remal) pero yo obvio quería a kaname con yuuki y hay algunos One shot, si vieras que estaba toda emocionada con uno que se llama Lusfull moon pero me lleve una gran decepción cuando Yuuki se acuesta con Zero porque piensa que él era Kaname, OMG! El autor dice que iba a continuar la historia pero creo que ya la dejó botada.

Total, en Rosa yo encontré absolutamente todo lo que buscaba y más, incluso me gustó mas su fic que el propio manga, a veces quiero creer que esa es la continuación de VK. el final no podría ser más perfecto. Si vieras que es todo un libro ya. Son 963 páginas, portada azul con la imagen de yuuki sobre kaname, GENIAL. Además de que la autora es una gran persona.

Chica coincidimos en nuestros amores platónicos, amo en primer lugar a Tsuruga Ren, luego está Kaname, y después Kei takishima (no puedo creer que me haya olvidado de colocarlo en mi profile, pero ya te puse kei sama) kei y Ren serian hasta buenos amigos (esos hombres son tan pero tan lindos y sexys), y Hikari y kyoko tambien (ambas son tan lentas en el amor, pero igual se les quiere un resto)

Si las peleas son un buen sazón! Ya en el próximo veremos el encuentro de esos cuatro mas detalladamente.

Un besote y por supuesto Gracias ¡Saludes desde Colombia!

**Maite:**Hola, Tere chan (viste que suena bien XD) así que la frase es de Einstein, ya me lo imaginaba, el tiene muchas, a ver *liz está pensando* YA, "no pienses en el estudio como una obligacion sino como una oportunidad de penetrarte en el maravilloso mundo del saber" a mi me encantó, me la aprendí cuando me tocó ser Albert Eistein el año pasdo, te acuerdas? Que hicimos lo de la bomba atómica. Era la entrega de los premios Nobel. Otra es la de la ignorancia, pero en estos momentos no me acuerdo como dice.

¨al principio todos los pensamientos pertenecen al amor. Después, todo el amor pertenece a los pensamientos¨ esa frase es lindisima, ojalá en alguna de las cosas que escribo pueda ponerla, la voy a poner en el msn! (hace rato que estaba buscando una frase así XD)

Tu le hiciste la carta a Maria eddy, vea pues. Aunque realmente no la escuché. Yo puse cuidado hasta el punto 3 creo, despues de ese grupo musical no me quedaron ganas de seguir prestanndo atención.

Jaaaaa ya sabia yo que no te ibas a traumar, XD! Era una simple exageracion. A mi tambien me gustaría ver las reacciones de Vmizuki. En el review del capi 13 ella me dijo que estaba muy seria, me dio risa imaginarmela así. Aunque tambien me moriría por ver tu cara cuando leas el 9-13-15-17-20 (siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii son los subidos de tono) pero nada del otro mundo tranquis.

Que bueno que aunque no te guste de a mucho el tema te parezca interesante y cómico. A mi e n realidad si me fascina, pero leerlo y escribirlo. Es mas bonito, tierno y dulce. Las películas son un asco.

Tu tambien cada día me caes mejor. Y a ti y a Vmizuki (Yvon chan tambien, lástima que no esté aquí) las considero chicas maduras (hay varios sentidos de tomar esa palabra), esa es la impresión que me dan, ademas que lo que mas me agrada de ustedes es que son chicas con CEREBRO. Y son de las que lo USAN. (algo raro en el cole)

Bueno ya te dejo. Gracias por responder y obviamente por leer esto que escribe tu amiga. Bye! un beso y un abrazo!

**nickita021:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii my friend! No te preocupes si te demoras en dejar review, es mejor tarde que nunca XD!. Yo se de sobra que eres una chica ocupada.

Sabes, yo no le echaría la culpa a kyoko, es que Ren fue el que empezó todo y fue muy grosero de su parte romperle el celular sólo porque quería seguir durmiendo (con ella en brazos si, pero de todas formas se merecía el escarmiento). Ella no puede dejarle las cosas tan fáciles, No señor! Así le haya dicho que le compraría otro ese no era el punto. Y él tan orgulloso que se fue sin más, hubiese esperado a que se duchara para hablar las cosas con calma (sin tratar de seducirla). Pero bueno, ya se solucionaron las cosas.

Acertaste en que el idiota de beagle sería Naoki (yo tambien lo prefiero ante Sho) en los proximos capis vamos a saber de su pasado y como es que hizo para estar en la película al igual que Sho, fue una oportunidad muy grande para un par de novatos como ellos.

Espero que un dia de estos podamos vernos por msn, y hablar un rato, quiero que me enseñes algo de traduccion ing-esp. Quiero ser traductora de manga pero hice la pruba de LH y no me sentí muy segura. La de edición me pareció mas fácil. Ojalá me acepten. Quiero ayudar a traer Skip Beat!

Una amiga me contó que en Pasto (la region de mi pasís de donde se me hace similar tu acento) a los bebés se les dice guaguita (es parecido al guagua de chile), aquí no se dice "se le quema el arroz" sino "se le volteó la arepa" jajaja o "voltiarepa".

Yo tambien me aprendí la frase en catalán, lo que aveces se me olvida es donde van las tildes, por eso casi no me gusta el chino ya que aparte de que la pronunciacion (pinyin) es diferente al español (a diferencia del Romaji que es casi igual) tiene 5 acentos, yo me quedo con mi japonés, jejeje.

Take care too tomodachi san. MUAK!

**Tati:** onee chan, por fin estás aquí entre mis lectores, estoy tan pero tan feliz *lágrimas de emoción* por un momento pensé en no contestar todavía tus reviews, es que me estoy azando en este calor infernal ademas de que los malditos zancudos me comieron las piernas y siento una piquiña impresionante, pero tu merecías que lo hiciera y como es costumbre contesto en el capitulo que corresponde a la semana.

Lo de la comparacion de hacer el amor con comerse un dulce surgió porque la protagonista de esta historia es muy inocente (por decirlo de algún modo) y quería hacer una analogía que le permitiera entender con plenitud lo que tenía que mostrar en la escena de la novela, además ella es del tipo empírico así que necesitaba estar en la acción para captar la idea.

Creo que mi imaginación ha estado despierta desde que nací pero poco a poco se ha ido nutriendo con lo que leo y veo, ademas ahora soy capaz de escribirlo y eso a permitido que crezca aún más, pero es difícil… hay tantas ideas rondando por mi cabeza que en ocasiones me embrollo en acomodarlas y termino tardandome horas en acabar un capi.

Onee san sé que imaginaste que "eso" iba a pasar en el capi 3 pero todavía te toca esperar un poco, kyoko es una chica inexperta pero tranquis porque es de las que aprende rápido, cuando leas hayarás una notable diferencia entre la chica del capi 9 y la del 15-18-20.

Bueno ya te dejo. Solo me queda decirte que espero que continues leyendo, aunque yo sé que lo harás. Un besote hermana!

**Scorpion25Akuma****: ***snif* *snif* *snif* *pasa sus manos por la nariz para limpiar los mocos* Se-se-sennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnpaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! *Abraza a Akuma san* I missed you, no nos leíamos desde hace tres capis, pero ya estamos al dia otra vez! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, skip beat no sería nada sin los demonios de kyoko, es que te hacen llorar de la risa, son tan divertidos, me gustría meterlos mas en acción pero hay veces que no se me ocurre como, sin embargo son esenciales tanto en la historia original como aquí.

El dicho del que persiste alcanza definitivamente no aplica para shotaro, cuando irá a caer encuenta que él es la excepcion al refran? DIOS! Abrelé los ojos!, lo bueno es que kyoko le dejó bien claras las cosas, pero él es tan tarado que quien sabe si las entienda.

La mayoría nos quedamos con las ganas de la escena del piano (como le dije a nefertiti2882 tal vez en mi segundo fic, que por el momento solo está en ideas pero si llega a ser realidad no faltará una escena ERO-ERO sobre el piano de cola) me quedó sonando lo de sexo en el trabajo por eso lo pondré en el proximo capi. ya te imaginaras donde lo harán!

A mi me pasó al reves con los openings de skip beat, el primero me encantó y el segundo no me llamó la atencion, al igual que los ending, amo el primero. El otro no sé ni como se llama así que no lo he descargado.

Te recomiendo que escuches la cancion de Crystal kay, es muy buena, la cantante es una chica morena (se me hizo raro encontrar un japonés trigueño) y tiene gran variedad de canciones y estilos.

Yo tambien me pregunto que habria pasado si kyoko se hubiese decidido por la cantada en el manga, estaría interesante pero lo malo es que talvez no hubiera conocido a Ren, a no ser que este debutara como cantante. Huyyyyyyyy estaría buenísimo.

Gracias por la aclaracion sobre Mechgouki, yo juraba y comía mocos de que el tipo era mujer, por la imagen de profile además de que traduce skip beat donde la mayoría de seguidoras somos chicas, tambien el inglés por ser mas neutral se presta para confusiones.

Apenas en estos dias voy a ver Nana (me la han reconmendado vaias veces) me fijaré en el baterista a ver si se parece a Ren.

A mi me encantó como quedó "chibi desconocido san" recuerdo que estaba buscando algo así que sonara chistoso y a la vez lindo, me acordé en ese entonces de lo que decía Hayate: "gente muy amable san" (de la serie Hayate no gotoku) cuando se encontrana con unos tipos que venian a cobrarle las excelsas sumas de dinero que les debian sus padres (los cuales salian con un signo de interrogación "así me imaginaba yo la silueta de Reino en la cabeza de kyoko").

Si fue mejor dejar que tuvieran la noche y la mesa para ellos solos, me reí mucho con lo que dijiste de taisho persiguiendo a ren con la hachuela, jajajaja me acorde de la peli: "La maldicion 4" (aunque la peli es bastante ficticia, no siento una actuacion real por lo tanto no da miedo sino risa)

Me encantó tu punto de vista sobre la pelea, es que es verdad, kyoko tenía que hacerse la fuerte (luchar por resistirse ante ese adonis desnudo que la besaba por la espalda pidiendole disculpas, ^o^ la admiro. Yo no hubiera resistido! Jajajaajaja )

Vamos a ver como me sale lo del cuarteto amoroso, ¡quiero que corra sangre! *cara diabólica* en un principio no iba a entrar mucho en detalle de la peli, pero me di cuenta que era necesario (a partir de eso nació el capi 21)

Por supuesto que Reino fingió todo para atraparla, a mi me parece perfecto en el papel de Perro, o que tal como dice una canción de despecho "culebra ponzoñosa" no se porqué me cabo de imaginar que Ren y kyoko eran Adan y Eva y Reino la culebra que los hacía pecar, jajajaajajajaja, las ideas que le meten a uno de chiquitito terminan por aparecerse otra vez.

Bueno seeeeeeeee mis capis son cortos (pero sustanciosos) realmente quisiera hacerlos mas largos pero no me fluye! Quiero tener de donde agarrarme para no ser tan lacónica, ya sabes que soy mala describiendo la ropa u otras cosas así que eso me quita parlamento y termino escribiendo menos.

Byeeeeeeeeeeeee amiga, en estos días te enviaré un MP, es que necesito tiempo para responderte con todas las de la leí. Me encanta que tus respuestas sean tan largas y obvio que puedes extenderte todo lo que quieras, amo como te expresas y no me aburre para nada. Es una de las pocas cosas que me deja embelesada en el compu. un abrazote y un beso. Cuídate mucho senpai!.

**vMizuki:** olep kohai chan, extrañé que el review fuera tan corto pero te entiendo, hay veces que nos encontramos cortas de palabras.

Etto… el motivo inicial de la pelea fue bastante estúpido, pero es que kyoko no podia perdonarlo tan facilmente, la reacción de él fue muy drástica al lanzar el celular, yo creo que él tambien se hubiera enojado si alguien le hace eso a su celu (te acuerdas de que esa es la forma que tiene Yashiro para chantajearlo) y mas de que se portó muy orgulloso al irse esperando a ver cuanto le duraba el enojo!.

Ambos sufrieron en el capi pasado pero ya estan bien otra vez. Como dices fue algo insignificante como para que se pasaran distanciados.

La pobre kyoko estaba en Shock cuando el la besó, es que ella es muy extremista y creo que en verdad pensaba que lo había matado. La cogió por sorpresa y por culpa del destino (llamado liz) Ren tenía que verlos así.

Kuon con superpoderes, jajajajajajaja me hiciste reir bastante, hasta me imaginé a kuon como supersayajin, creo que el es un artista marcial así que no se le hizo dificil deshacerse de esos dos mastodontes.

Bueno vale mizuki chan, nos vemos el martes y espero los Extras. chauuuuuuuuuu

**By Sakuraliz 15/05/10**


	21. Ligadura de pensamientos

**Konnichiwa! genki desu ka? Atashi wa ii desu to anata tachi ka?**

**Lectores! Les cuento, resulta que este capi no existía (el que iba a ser 21, que ya lo leerán como 22 estaba escrito como desde hace un mes, por lo tanto me tocó volar con la escritura de este que tienen hoy para poder publicar a tiempo) cuando leí los reviews de mis amigas: 1- Kariramos "caí en la cuenta de que me había comido muchas cosas y principalmente por eso decidí hacer otro capi" (es que yo no iba a desarrollar muy a fondo la trama de la peli porque se viene algo mas importante) y 2-Genesis "me dio una jugosa idea, lo que aparece al final fue inspirado por ella". ¡Muchas gracias chicas! **

**Además el capi está más largo de lo normal ¡YUPI!**

**Ustedes desde hace rato se lo merecían, ne? Yo desearía poder hacer capis mas largos, (20 o 30 hojas) pero no me fluye de a mucho. Por eso desde que empecé a escribir me volví adicta a la lectura con el fin de enriquecer mi léxico, expresiones, analogías, mejorar la descripción, narración, ortografía, y adquirir los múltiples beneficios que leer nos trae. **

**Chicas vieron que con sus ideas surgió todo un capítulo, por eso si quieren que algo pase aquí, si se imaginaron algo con Ren y kyoko de lo más loco pero divertido ¡coméntemelo!, todas sus opiniones son útiles. Como dice en los videos anime que descargamos por internet: "esto es de Fans para Fans, sin ánimo de lucro". Por lo tanto esto es de ¡todos nosotros! Así yo lleve unos capis adelantados en escritura ustedes tienen la palabra (la última después de todo si la tengo yo) así que pueden hacer que alargue los capítulos o que termine cortándolos, todo depende….**

**Weno weno…. Ya me extendí otra vez (al final también tenemos notas XD!)**

**PD: lo que está en cursiva son los pensamientos directos de los personajes.**

**Capítulo 21**

**Ligadura de pensamientos**

+++flash back+++ Unos días antes de empezar las grabaciones de la película

Shotaro se encontraba en su camerino repasando sus líneas, bebió un poco de agua cristalina y se mojó la cara con el resto, vaya que era difícil aprenderse esa palabrería, Dios! Su problema radicaba más en la memoria que en la propia interpretación, después de todo tenía varios maestros privados de actuación que lo estuvieron educando desde que regresó a Japón, incluso durante su gira recibió clases en diferentes partes del mundo y por supuesto de distintos profesionales. No era que hubiese pensado alguna vez en volverse actor, ni siquiera había pasado por su mente hasta que hace mas o menos un año se encontró con Itou Yamato quien presenció en primera fila uno de sus conciertos, después tuvo una reunión privada con el famoso director donde le contó sobre su próximo proyecto y le dijo que luego de una ardua investigación había decidido que él era el indicado para estar en su película, le ofreció sin titubear el papel de Kaoru. Shotaro al principio se sorprendió pero sin necesidad de meditar se dio cuenta que el tipo que tenía al frente era muy inteligente al escogerlo, es que por Dios! Con el gran Fuwa Sho cualquier producción sería un éxito (Sho no baka definitivamente es un ególatra XD! Pero qué le vamos a hacer?) Itou le dijo que el rodaje empezaría en varios meses así que tenía tiempo suficiente para prepararse y no decepcionarlo, Sho sonrió prepotentemente y le respondió que no se preocupara, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlo escogido.

Y lo mejor de este nuevo desafío llamado actuación fue que al tiempo de regresar a su país se reunió de nuevo con el director y este le informó que trabajaría con kyoko Mogami (además con Tsuruga Ren, pero él ignoró todo lo que dijo después del nombre de la chica)

Y las cosas no podían ser más perfectas; él sería su tutor en el canto, la tendría a solas dos horas diarias, claro que la dicha se le arruinó en la primera clase, desde ese día no la volvió a ver hasta que empezaron las grabaciones… y Diablos!, como le dolía todavía esas crueles palabras que ella le había dicho antes de retirarse, si no era amor entonces que era lo que sentía por él cuando estaban juntos? Él estaba convencido de que ella lo amaba profundamente, eso era lo que le demostraba; siempre fue su apoyo, kyoko lo cuidaba cuando estaba enfermo, se ponía celosa si otras chicas se le acercaban, le hacía el almuerzo y estaba al pendiente de que no le faltara nada, hasta el mas absurdo de sus caprichos ella lo cumplía.

(Cerró lo ojos con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás)_ Por qué? Por qué? Por qué? _(se recriminaba así mismo)_ por qué no supe valorarla? Ella no me atraía para nada físicamente, no es que me pareciera fea sino que al crecer junto a ella perdí el don de admirar su belleza. Los medios de comunicación terminan afectándolo a uno como hombre, yo buscaba el prototipo de chica cuerpo de guitarra y busto grande… estúpido! _(sus pensamientos rondaban como una dolorosa hiel, casi podía sentir el desagradable sabor en su garganta)_ la idea de que ella siempre sería mi perrito faldero me impidió reaccionar ante su partida y…. si esa noche en que me tiró la hamburguesa y casi me mata de no ser por los guardias yo hubiese salido a buscarla? _(estrelló las palmas de sus manos sobre su rostro)_ Si hubiese tenido el valor de pedirle perdón en vez de incrementar su odio hacia a mí avivando sus ganas de vencerme en el mundo del estrellato? Que sería de nosotros? Ella no hubiese conocido a Hizuri, no habría permitido que la tocara, yo sería el único con ese privilegio…. Así como fui su primer beso, (enterró los dedos en el cabello) no puedo creer que haya sido tan egoísta de robarle algo tan importante para una chica y más como kyoko que fantaseaba constantemente en que su primer beso sería en medio de un campo de flores y con su príncipe azul… y yo tan orgulloso de mi acción… sin darme cuenta que la estaba hiriendo más…alejándola, logré todo lo contrario a lo que quería con ese beso; que mi presencia fuera mas fuerte en su corazón._

_Me atormenta pensar que ese tipo la puede hacer suya cuando quiere, maldita la hora en que se ganó ese premio, cómo lo logró? Cómo en tan poco tiempo pudo borrar mi presencia en el corazón de Kyoko?._

_Desde que la vi a ella en "Aishiteruze no se qué" no pude parar de imaginármela entre mis brazos, teniendo su delicada figura desnuda debajo de mi cuerpo, escuchando sus placenteros gemidos por causa de mis caricias, sonriendo por oír mi nombre entre sus jadeos, devorándole la boca con mis besos, tocándole cada centímetro de su piel nívea, haciéndole el amor hasta el cansancio. _(Destapó otra botella de agua helada y se la echó encima)

_Y ahora qué? No puedo acercármele, en esta película se encuentra el Idiota de su novio (tenía argumentos para llamarlo así?, en definitiva NO, aquí el único Idiota era él, el chico rubio que yacía sentado con toda la parte superior entrapada y los ojos humedecidos)_

y por si fuera poco tendría que compartir escenario con el bastardo del Beagle; el mayor rival en su trabajo como músico sería también su rival en el mundo actoral que apenas comenzaba, Kuso! No había ni empezado y ya estaba por debajo de él, el Beagle ese sería el protagonista junto con kyoko, ¡Shimata! (maldijo de nuevo) el perro tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella en cambio él no, incluso su personaje era el que menos compartía con Haruhi.

_Pero no me quedaré atrás, así me toque dormir escuchando en el Ipop estas putas líneas me las aprenderé sin ningún error, no permitiré que haya que repetir una escena por mi culpa, jamás le daría el lujo a Hizuri y a kyoko de restregarme en la cara que actuar es mas difícil que cantar, y que con sus miradas me digan que me metí en arenas movedizas y lentamente sucumbo ante ellas. Mucho menos dejaré que el vocalista de los farsantes Vie Goul me supere, le demostraré que soy mejor que él y le haré saber al director que cometió un grave error al no darme el papel principal._

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Reino se encontraba en su apartamento ensayando con la batería, en los últimos días su amigo Miroku le estuvo refrescando la memoria sobre el instrumento pues aunque el peli plateado se desenvolviera con destreza en el escenario cantando y tocando el bajo su papel en la película le exigía que mostrara habilidades en la batería. Por suerte sus conocimientos no estaban oxidados así que le fue fácil acoplarse.

-veo que estás entusiasmado- (habló un hombre alto de cabello color ceniza de unos 45 años) (observaba a su sobrino practicar arduamente, demasiado para su gusto y el de sus oídos)

Él joven se detuvo pero su rostro quedó inexpresivo –no es para tanto, tengo mis buenas razones para no querer hacer el ridículo- (jamás bajaría la guardia ante Fuwa)

-creo que estás exagerando con el ensayo, me duelen los tímpanos de escuchar todo el día el mismo sonsonete (el señor metió el dedo índice en su oído y lo movió en circulitos haciendo una mueca de fastidio), desde hace horas que te sale perfecto, deberías dejarlo ya-

-está bien- (enarcó las cejas resignado, en el fondo estaba satisfecho de que su exigente tío dijera que salió perfecto)

El timbre del apartamento sonó, Yamato fue a recoger el pedido de la comida que habían encargado.

Se sentaron a ver televisión mientras comían la humeante pizza de peperoni y acompañaban con cervezas heladas.

-ya quiero que sea mañana- (murmuró el mas adulto de los hombres de la sala como si fuera un niño en pleno 24 de diciembre anhelando que llegara navidad)

*carita chibi de Reino* _quien es el emocionado aquí?_ (pensó para si mismo con una sonrisa burlona en su interior. No es que conociera a su tío de toda la vida, sólo hasta hace unos años fue que empezó a convivir con él pero ya era sabiondo de las peculiaridades con que vino envuelto ese regalito, una de ellas era que se comportara como el mas molesto escuincle caprichoso mientras estaba en casa y como el Ogro perfeccionista en el trabajo)

-gracias por haber mantenido en secreto que yo iba a interpretar a Naoki- (cuando se enteró de quienes iban a ser sus coestrellas lo primero que pidió fue que se ocultara su identidad para que así ninguno de los cachorritos se fuera arrepentir y arruinar el divertido juego que iba a comenzar)

-lo hice por el bien de la película *tono meloso* Rei chan- (el feliz señor le dio un mordisco gigante a su pizza)

Si sus dientes fuesen de hielo seguramente se hubieran quebrado por la fuerza con que apretó la mandíbula al escuchar ese horrible apodo, estaba harto de decirle que no lo llamara así pero el testarudo Itou se hacía el de oídos sordos. –buhhhh- (su única opción era refunfuñar, el tipo a pesar de ser fastidioso algunas veces era su único familiar, por lo tanto lo respetaba. Si su tío no lo hubiese sacado de la madriguera en la que se encontró metido después de la muerte de sus padres quien sabe que sería de él en esos momentos, seguramente un delincuente hundido en la miseria.

Yamato Itou era un solterón codiciado, sin embargo nunca había tenido un noviazgo duradero ni mucho menos familia. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermana menor decidió hacerse cargo de Reino, pero no fue de inmediato. El no mantener contacto con ella y vivir en países diferentes le dificultó mucho encontrar a su sobrino quien para completar la desgracia huyó con miedo de caer en una casa del bienestar terminando en la calle por un tiempo.

Apenas encontró al chico se lo trajo para Japón, donde lo educó con todo lo referente al mundo del estrellato centrándose en la actuación donde él como director podría ayudarlo en el competitivo campo, sin embargo su sobrino nunca le paró bolas a pesar de tener un talento innato, a él le importaba era la música y junto con Miroku y otro par de amigos de este formaron los famosos Vie Goul, aunque para él era un desperdicio que su casi hijo se dedicara a ese aspecto y mas con un estilo tan "raro, oscuro y excéntrico" no le dio la espalda, lo apoyó como un buen padre. Pero obviamente no se iba a quedar con la espinita de verlo en pantalla así que pensó detalladamente en un proyecto donde pudiera mostrarle al mundo su talento como actor dando nacimiento a Amour pour Trois.

Reino recogió los platos y arregló el desorden ya que en casa le tocaba hacer de persona responsable, además si se ponía a esperar que su tío se dignara a ayudar le crecerían raíces.

(En su habitación dándole una revisión al libreto) *hee* –me pregunto como le habrá acabado de ir a caperucita chan?- (sonrió jocosamente) –las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensé-

A partir de mañana la veré casi todos los días pero… ese hombre también estará allí (su semblante se tornó serio) las cosas van a estar difíciles, aguantar su presencia es todo un reto…

+++Fin flash back+++

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El sol salió con su esplendor anunciando la llegada del fatídico día. Los cuatro actores (y los personajes de relleno) se dirigían a las instalaciones de LME donde se llevaría a cabo el primer encuentro oficial. (El manga se divide en cuatro viñetas donde aparece el rostro de los protagonistas de esta nueva historia de enredos, celos, música y romance)

El clima da un brusco giro tornándose turbio y melancólico

Al director la sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando vio a sus estrellas paradas al frente emanando un aura de muy poquísimos amigos. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna vertebral erizándole hasta el pelo.

…_en que lío me he metido… _(Pensó interiormente el hombre) se concentró y pudo sacar a flote el profesionista que era en su campo. Era estrictamente necesario que ignorara las malas energías y aclarara la garganta para hablarles.

-Bienvenidos, (inclinó muy levemente la cabeza) Sho, Kyoko, Kuon, Reino, espero que el trabajo que comenzamos hoy se haga de manera eficiente, (extendió las manos hacia los lados hablándole a los miembros del staff) cuento con todos ustedes para hacer de esta película un éxito-

Un fuerte relámpago y el sonido de un estridente trueno sobresaltó a los que se encontraban en la sala con la excepción de los chicos y el director que parecían no haber sentido nada.

Entraron a una sala donde tomaron asiento y empezaron a hablar del trabajo.

El director hizo una célebre introducción invitando a los demás a presentarse

-No es necesario, creo que nos conocemos bastante bien- (intervino Shotaro con un tono despectivo, en su pensamiento rondaban ideas que de decirlas en público lo harían quedar como un grosero) _el Idiota de su sobrino no es más que un farsante que llegó tan lejos por robarme mis trabajos y mi estilo, es un copión de quinta y un maldito acosador. El hombre rubio es otro farsante, ocultó su verdadera identidad por años; pero como todo mundo quiere al carita de pastel nadie le dio importancia e incluso se volvió más famoso, es el tipo más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra, es un imán de feromonas. Apuesto que apenas se canse de kyoko la botará, y no creo que este muy lejos de que suceda pues el maldito logró llevársela a la cama que era lo único que le interesaba. La chica que está a su lado es la mujer mas valiosa que he conocido, pero el tipo ese la hechizó y se aprovechó de su inocencia, me la arrebató… no sé cuando despertará de su trance y se dará cuenta que yo soy el único para ella._

-Fuwa kun, (Kuon le dirigió una mirada seria pero con un extraño toque angelical) puede que tu nos conozcas pero por ejemplo yo no he tenido la oportunidad de tratar a Reino kun- (sonrió como aquellas veces en las que ocultaba su enojo)

(Los ojos de Reino se encontraron con los de Kuon)_ Así vivamos en esta formalista cultura, ¡como se atreve a usar el estúpido sufijo kun!, que sea un par de años menor no le da derecho a tratarme como su inferior. Este tipo, siempre disfrazando sus palabras "oportunidad de tratarme" maldito que queréis que te diga? Sabes perfectamente que te aborrezco desde que te conocí en ese callejón, algo más? Pues déjame decirte que deseo a tu novia. Es la única chica que me llama la atención aunque no se que es lo que le pasa, primero estaba tras el idiota de Fuwa y ahora anda contigo!. Definitivamente la pobre va de mal en peor, pero llegará el día en que sus demonios la harán entrar en razón. _–no se preocupe, aquí nos vamos a conocer bastante bien- _y sacaremos unos cuantos trapos sucios al sol._

(Kyoko puso una mano sobre la pierna de kuon). _Relájate, no le des importancia a lo que ese perro diga y por favor Kuon no vayas a reclamarle por haberme besado, con lo boqui suelto que es ese tipo seguro que terminan peliándose, si pasa eso saldrías perjudicado, ese beagle es familiar del director y tal vez hasta podría echarte de la película. La rosca y la injusticia predominan en el mundo televisivo._

(Kuon bajó la mano hasta su pierna y la puso suavemente sobre la de ella). _No te preocupes, se como manejar las cosas. _

_Pero que les pasa a estos muchachos?, parece que un ratón les hubiera comido la lengua y en compensación les hubiese dado telepatía, no dicen sino unas cuantas palabras y luego se miran en un silencio tétrico. Lo que está pasando por sus mentes no debe ser nada amistoso. Tengo hasta miedo, me da la impresión de que quieren matarse. _–Kyoko san, algo que agregar?-_ (por favor chiquita di algo, pareces la mas calmada, te veo como la domadora de estas tres bestias) _"en la imaginación del director aparece kyoko con un látigo; el león, el tigre y el lobo son el show central en el circo"

_Ehh? Porqué yo? Etto…_ -espero que dejemos lo personal a un lado y podamos hacer un gran trabajo, juntos-

_Eso quiere decir que existen problemas entre ellos, bueno… para nadie es un secreto que Kuon y Kyoko son novios, también Sho dijo alguna vez que ella era su amiga de la infancia, pero Reino que tiene que ver ahí? Supongo que se lleva mal con Sho porque él es su rival en la música pero qué se trae con Kuon? Lo mira con odio y más allá del desprecio parece que hubiese miedo. ¿Qué ha pasado entre esos cuatro?._

*Knoc knoc* -con permiso-

_Dios que bueno que llegaste! _(el director se levantó y fue junto al recién llegado) –les presento a Shinji Himada, él es el director musical. Será su instructor en los ensayos. (Le dirigió una mirada a su compañero y le dio una palmada en el hombro) -Los dejo en tus manos- _que mejor para limar las asperezas que la música._

-es un placer trabajar con ustedes, ahora pasaremos a otro salón donde estaremos mas cómodos- (los guió hasta llegar al auditorio)

Los chicos se sentaron y escucharon atentos el discurso del director.

-quizás la parte mas difícil de Amour Pour Trois sea aquella en donde tenemos que acoplarnos para hacer música. Ustedes dos están mas relacionados con ese mundo sin embargo aquí no son Reino y Sho, en la actuación deben meterse de lleno en el papel de Naoki y Kaoru. Además no hay que confiarnos en que por realizarse tras las cámaras vamos a tocar como nos plazca, total se puede repetir hasta que la toma sea la adecuada. No, cada actuación debe ser real, necesita transmitir al máximo cada minucioso detalle de los personajes. Por suerte en nuestro equipo hay de parte y parte; hay dos actores y dos músicos, todos profesionales. Necesitamos que sus habilidades converjan para que formemos cuatro profesionales en ambos campos.

-Bueno ya me escucharon, ahora soy yo el que quiere escucharlos, pero no con palabras, quiero que me hablen a través de la música. Adelante (señaló hacia el escenario donde estaba un teclado, una guitarra, una batería y un micrófono) Kuon, nos harías el honor de deleitarnos con tu piano.-

(El ojiverde subió a la tarima pero antes de que empezara el director volvió a hablar)

Cada uno va a hacer un solo con su instrumento y a través de este se presentará, permítanme conocerlos, expresen con la música todo lo que son.

-así no más, sin ensayar?- (preguntó Sho)

-dime cual es tu nombre, cuantos años tienes y que es lo que te apasiona-

(Frunció el ceño pero no se tardó en responder) – Me llamo Sho Fuwa, tengo 19 y me apasiona la música-

-lo vez, no te tomó ni dos segundos contestar, lo que eres ya lo tienes claro. Sólo es expresarlo de una forma diferente- (agregó con sabiduría el hombre)

Cada uno hizo su pequeña y novedosa presentación, luego de que terminaron, Shinji (quien estaba encantado por semejantes talentos) les repartió la copia de una canción infantil. –ya vimos como cada uno se desenvuelve solo en el escenario ahora quiero que trabajemos en grupo, lean detenidamente la canción, apréndansela e interprétenla. Nos veremos aquí a las 3:00 pm. Kuon y Sho, si quieren pueden llevarse sus instrumentos. Reino, debido a que no puedes cargar con la batería te tocará ensayar aquí. kyoko, contigo no hay ningún problema, ensaya donde quieras. ¡Hasta después del almuerzo, Suerte!- (hizo un ademán de despedida y salió)

-hubiese escogido un tema mejor- (habló Reino con cierto desdén mirando la hoja)

Sho ignoró todo comentario, cogió la guitarra y se fue.

-es una canción muy linda- (murmuró kyoko quien ya se imaginaba cantándola) -vamos Kuon?- (lo llamó para que saliera con ella)

-ahora te alcanzo, primero tengo que hablar con él- (ella iba a refutar pero él le sonrió como diciéndole: tranquila, no me voy a agarrar a golpes sólo quiero dejarle las cosas claras)

No quedó nada convencida con esa sonrisa, pero sabía perfectamente que él no iba a cambiar de opinión (suspiró) –está bien-

-¿qué quieres?- (preguntó Reino con indiferencia subiendo a la tarima)

-eso lo debería preguntar yo, ¿Qué diablos quieres con Kyoko?- (el aura de caballero nocturno lo rodeaba)

-haaa, apenas se va ella te sacas la máscara, no?-

-me importa muy poco lo que pienses Beagle-

_Bastardo, porqué está usando ese estúpido apodo? –_Pensé que no tenías problemas de pronunciación-

-no los tengo, es sólo que ese nombre te queda perfecto- (subió las gradas para quedar al frente de él) –aunque pensándolo bien, que lleves ese seudónimo es un insulto para los perros, ellos al menos son inteligentes y aprenden rápido, en cambio a ti se te hace bastante difícil captar el mensaje. Dime, (empezó a utilizar un tono irónico) es que es muy complejo? Si te lo expliqué con palabras y luego con puños. ¿Que necesito hacer para que entiendas de una vez por todas que no debes acercarte a Kyoko?- (agregó con una voz seria y cortante)

-matarme, será lo único- (respondió con simpleza)_ después de todo ya has hecho eso antes. _(Lo miró con desprecio)

-no caería tan bajo a no ser que excedas los extremos. Por ella sería capaz de acabar con medio mundo.-

-estás obsesionado- (masculló entre dientes)

-estoy enamorado. (Respondió sin titubear) Entenderás ese sentimiento cuando lo encuentres. Tú eres el que está obsesionado con Kyoko-

-yo no estoy obsesionado idiota!-

-ah, no?, entonces que es lo que sientes por ella?-

-ella me atrae, es la única chica que me llama la atención porque es diferente, por eso no dejaré que se quede con un farsante-

-sigues con lo de farsante? (la puerta del auditorio se abrió) –piensa detenidamente en lo que viste ese día y te darás cuenta de que has estado equivocado todos estos años- (habló en un tono bajo para que sólo Reino lo escuchara, luego se retiró de la sala dándole paso a Yamato que venía a buscar a su sobrino)

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-que le dijiste?- (preguntó interesada kyoko cuando su novio entró al salón de música donde ella estaba, respiró aliviada cuando vio que no tenía ningún rasguño indicio de que no había habido golpes de por medio)

-no alcanzamos a hablar mucho, el director entró a los pocos minutos. (Los ojos de ella le decían que no se conformaba con esa respuesta) tranquila (le pasó un brazo por el hombro) vamos a ensayar, vale?-

-ummm- (ella hizo un puchero)

-ummm- (sonrió imitando su gesto, le robó un pico y se sentó en el taburete del piano)

Estuvieron alrededor de una hora en el salón y luego fueron a almorzar en la cafetería de LME. (No era posible salir de las instalaciones por la fuerte lluvia)

-el clima está terrible, no ha parado de llover- (comentó kyoko antes de darle un mordisco a su albóndiga)

-esta mañana parecía que iba a estar soleado, incluso el pronóstico decía que estaría despejado todo el día-

-es raro que se equivoquen, debe ser por causa del calentamiento global. En los últimos años el clima ha cambiado drásticamente-

-y seguirá empeorando-

Siguieron hablando después de comer hasta que llegó la hora de reunirse con Himada san.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-chicos como les fue?- (preguntó ansioso el director)

- pues a mi me pareció una canción muy fácil- (comentó Sho con un tono sobrado)

- la letra es realmente tonta- (agregó Reino)

-bueno cada quien mira las cosas dependiendo de su formación, puedes ver el vaso medio lleno o medio vacio. Total, al punto de esta actividad se llega sin importar la canción, perfectamente podría haber sido "los pollitos" o el "himno a la alegría", es irrelevante.

-y cual era el punto? (preguntó Kuon)

-eso ya lo veremos. (Chocó sus manos en un aplauso y luego señaló la tarima) Adelante chicos! El escenario es de ustedes. Quiero que lo hagan como si ya estuviéramos grabando, mejor aún! Como si estuvieran dando un concierto.-

Cada uno se acomodó en su posición y empezaron el acto

El pobre Shinji hizo todo lo posible por aguantar el horrible ruido. Los dos minutos que duraba la canción le parecieron eternos.

Al finalizar las cinco personas aunque no dijeron ni una palabra coincidían en un solo pensamiento: FUE HORRIBLE.

-a ver, hemm- (el director rompió el silencio pensando muy bien el lo que iba a decir)- Reino estás tocando muy fuerte, casi ni se podía escuchar la voz de Kyoko- (Sho no perdió oportunidad para curvar sus labios en una risita burlona al escuchar como le llamaban la atención al Beagle) y Sho pareces que la banda fuera tu y sólo tu, ibas totalmente por tu cuenta. Realmente lo único que sonaba bien era la armonía de piano con voz.

(Que? Se suponía que él y el perro era los expertos en la música y ahora ese par de actoruchos lo habían hecho mejor!) –Eso es porque ellos dos ensayaron juntos, era obvio que lo iban a hacer bien desde el principio-

-y ustedes por qué no ensayaron con ellos?, ¿por qué no ensayaron todos juntos?. Los Beatles no legaron tan lejos porque cada miembro ensayaba por su cuenta y a la hora del concierto improvisaban!, NO, ellos eran un equipo. Nosotros somos un equipo. Aquí no existe Reino, Sho, Kuon y Kyoko. Aquí somos 4-ON!-

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, como aquellos niños de escuelita regañados que luego del sermón del profesor no se atreven a decir ni MU…

-intentémoslo de nuevo- (sonrió ligeramente el cabecilla al mando)

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de un arduo trabajo por fin las cosas mejoraron (solo en la actuación, nada que ver con la relación de las estrellas) ya había sido todo por ese ajetreado día. Afuera estaba imposible. La fuerte lluvia no cesaba incluso en el noticiero local habían advertido que sería muy peligroso manejar con ese clima.

Después de salir del auditorio (alrededor de las 6 de la tarde) Kuon y kyoko tomaron el ascensor, Sho prefirió bajar por las escaleras antes de pasar unos segundos encerrado en el cubículo con la parejita. Reino y el director se encontraban todavía en el salón.

+++en el ascensor+++

-a pesar de todo fue interesante el trabajo de hoy- (Comentó kyoko)

-si… y aunque no nos llevemos bien hay que hacer un esfuerzo (grandísimo esfuerzo) por convivir en paz y como dice el director "volvernos un equipo"; es indispensable para sacar adelante la película.-

*kyaaaaaaaa* kyoko pegó un fuerte grito y se agarró de la cintura de Kuon cuando de un momento a otro el ascensor frenó en seco dejándolos totalmente a oscuras.

–Tranquila-(la abrazó suavemente), que raro, desde que trabajo aquí nunca había habido una falla con el ascensor-

(Ella apretó fuertemente los brazos, estaba un poco asustada sobretodo porque no había ni un ápice de luz) –crees que sea grave?-

-No creo (_eso espero_) sin embargo llamaré a Yashiro para que busque ayuda-

Se separó de él para que pudiera sacar su celular, la luz del aparato fastidió un poco sus ojos.

-hola, Yashiro san-

-Kuon donde están?, aquí estamos en completa oscuridad, nadie a podido irse a casa-

-atrapados en el ascensor- (parece título de fanfiction, si no estoy mal así se llama uno. XD!)

-que? No me digas?... Ustedes si son de malas, se montan justo cuando se va la luz-

-así que solo es eso? Se fue la energía…- dijo mas aliviado

-si, pero no sabemos hasta cuando, al parecer fue por la tormenta, así que el tiempo es indefinido. Kuon lamento no poder ayudarte pero es que estamos en tinieblas. Si en una hora no se ha arreglado el problema buscaré ayuda-

-gracias Yashiro, lo único es esperar, lo bueno es que no estoy solo- (pasó su brazo por el hombro de kyoko)

-que te dijo?- (giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de Kuon no obstante sus ojos no podían detallar nada en la oscuridad)

-lo más probable es que la tormenta haya causado un corto, así que estamos sin energía hasta nuevo aviso-

-quiero salir de aquí, no me gusta estar en lugares tan cerrados y menos a oscuras- (caminó hacia adelante con las manos extendidas para alcanzar las puertas y tratar de abrirlas)

-yo también quiero salir pero no hay fuerza humana que pueda abrir esas puertas (la abrazó por la cintura) solo queda esperar… ( el aliento cálido en el oído de la chica la hizo estremecerse)… pueden ser minutos… u horas… (Besó suavemente su oreja hablándole de un modo increíblemente seductor) ¿quieres que aprovechemos el tiempo? (buscó un espacio entre su cabello para alcanzar su cuello, rozando sus labios contra la delicada piel femenina, comenzando una serie de lentos y prolongados besos sobre la zona)

-Kuon, ¡estamos en un ascensor!- (aunque pretendía sonar sensata y firme; sus cuerdas vocales la traicionaron dejándole salir un susurro vehemente)

Él dibujó una hermosa sonrisa ladeada, continuó sus lamidas por el cuello mientras deslizaba su mano derecha por la blusa de Kyoko, ascendiendo sin apuro por su vientre, levantando con sus dedos el sujetador hasta atrapar en su mano una redondez, dejando la palma sobre un costado al mismo tiempo que su dedo índice rozaba el pezón, endureciéndolo a su paso.

Kyoko sentía que las piernas le temblaban, temía que dejaran de sostenerla y terminara desmayándose. No pudo reprimir un gemido cuando sintió que la mano que hace unos momentos se encontraba en su cintura descendía peligrosamente por el elástico de sus bragas. Se arqueó violentamente cuando él la acarició tan profundamente. Al retroceder hacia atrás se pegó más al cuerpo masculino pudiendo notar la zona abultada por detrás de sus caderas.

Él ahogó un ronco gemido por el leve choque y la besó con fervor en los labios, arrancándole fuertes jadeos con las caricias ávidas que le regalaba.

Dios!, la chica que tenía en sus brazos lo hacía perder todo su autocontrol, jamás se había imaginado tan loco y ansioso por hacerle el amor a una mujer. Su vida sexual antes de conocerla había sido tan monótona y aburridora, que entendía porque antes no disfrutaba de nada, en cambio ahora anhelaba ese momento, vivirlo intensamente; completamente entregado a la magia del amor. –soy… (Respiró entre cortado) adicto a ti-

(no supo en que instante ella giró y lo hizo retroceder hasta toparse con la paredes metálicas, devorando su boca con famélicos besos)

Santo Dios, como era que un hombre tenía tanto efecto en ella?, el roce de sus manos parecía que quemara cada centímetro de piel por donde pasaba, ella también se había vuelto adicta a él, quería besarlo, sentir su tacto, acariciarlo… por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea de hacer y sentir tantas cosas especiales por un hombre, pero estaba perdida, el fuego había dejado sólo cenizas de la tímida Kyoko incluso le había dado vacaciones indefinidas a la cordura pues ahora no le importaba hacer el amor encerrada en un cubículo a oscuras.

Detuvo sus besos y pasó a desabotonarle la camisa, los malditos botones estaban en su contra, sólo alcanzó a llegar al tercero…

-diablos! Nos movemos- (exclamó Kuon irritado)

-oh por Dios- (miró horrorizada el numerito rojo que decía Piso 1)

Parpadearon incesantemente para acostumbrarse a la luz. Kyoko se acomodó el sostén y Kuon trataba de abotonar la camisa. Pero las puertas fueron más rápidas y por desgracia los dos cantantes estaban al frente mirándolos con cara de idiotas imaginándose lo que ocurrió.

-se divirtieron bastante- (exclamó Sho con ganas de escupir, como si hubiese visto una plasta de mierda en el suelo)

-el niño perdió preescolar, (se burló Reino en tono irónico, ocultaba muy bien la rabia) ni siquiera sabe abotonarse la camisa-

La pareja se miró pícaramente y sonrió. Kuon bajó la vista y pudo notar que el primer botón de su camisa estaba enganchado en el segundo ojal. (Con un ligero movimiento lo desabotonó)

Kyoko ignoró toda presencia y lo ayudó a acomodarla (ella la había desabotonado ahora era su deber acomodarla, no?) –vamos amor (se empinó para darle un pico travieso) continuamos en casa- (susurró con un tono meloso perfectamente audible para el par de estúpidos oyentes)

-hem (exhaló divertido kuon) por supuesto- (miró siniestramente a los otros dos, la tomó de la manó y caminaron hasta encontrarse con Yashiro)

-nos vamos?- (preguntó kuon a su amigo)

-si, (arqueó las cejas por la pinta de sus ahijados) la lluvia se ha calmado un poco, la tormenta cesó notablemente desde hace unos minutos, por eso es que el resto la gente ya se fue. Sho y Reino los estaban esperando, les dijeron algo?-

-No- (respondió con seriedad Kuon)

+++Saliendo de LME+++

-Kyoko chan, estas un poquitín despelucada y tu también Kuon-

(Los colores asediaron violentamente a la pareja pero no comentaron nada al respecto)

**Continuará**

**Hola de nuevo! Seeeeeeeeeeee al final un poco de LIME (cortesía de Genesis chan) bueno vinimos de varios capítulos moviditos pero ya el royo para aquí! (por ahí unos descansan *ahhhhhhh* … otros hacen un puchero *uhmmmm*. ¿en que grupo estas?) en los próximos capis comienza el drama (incluso en el 22 muere un personaje, ¿Quién será? Piensen y me dicen a ver si le atinan, vale?) y encontraremos explicaciones especulativas acerca de dos de los secretos de Skip Beat!. **

**Ya verán que cosas tan locas se me ocurrieron (aunque lo del segundo es mas rebuscado que lo del primero, o NO! Ambos ya parecen UA, jajajaja). OK, los dejo por el momento, pasen a leer su respuesta y disfruten de la vida… jejeje me acordé de una amiga del cole que en cada cuaderno coloca la misma frase para rellenar: "la vida es bella", a ella no le gusta dejar espacios en blanco así que hace un mensaje (esa frase) en letra súper grande o pone una flechísima (que indica que mire en la otra pagina, jajajajaja) y nosotras que de todos no reímos pues ya la cogimos de recocha. (Todas tenemos cuento y algo peculiar que nos sirve para divertirnos un rato arremedándonos) Haaaaa! Definitivamente la época del colegio es muy buena, ne?. **

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**dark moon:** hola amiga, yo tampoco quiero que este fic termine, es que me encanta escribir y leerlos a ustedes. Pero bueno, todo tiene un final y quiero acabar de escribir este para empezar con otro y así continuar aquí leyéndonos!

Jaaaa kyoko es un iman para las situaciones raras y Ren es iman de feromonas, jajajaja. Por aquí yo también cada día mas perver, jejejeje y siiii la kyoko del fic y la del manga han cambiado mucho. (pero en el fondo es la misma) incluso aquí ni se inmutó porque sho y reino la vieran en esa situación (ascensor), pero bien! me gustó poner que no les importaba un reverendo rábano lo que esos dos pensaran, en cambio si hubiese sido otra persona si se habrían sonrojado y apenado, por ejemplo como hicieron cuando yashiro les platicó del peinado.

Dark chan, el fic de Ren violador (me duele llamar así a ese angelito) es de last heaven?

Que es ragnarok? De donde viene esa palabra? Nunca la había escuchado.

"Liz y Dark parecen un árbol de todas las raíces que les han crecido esperando la segunda temporada" POR DIOS cuando saldrá? Todos esos rumores de que sin duda era en diciembre de 2009 eran falsos? Por qué nos hacen esto? Que podemos hacer nosotros para que la saquen? *GHRRRR*

We´ll read later ok, BYE! Kiss and hug!

**hitsu-sasuke****:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Como te parecieron mis ocurrencias? Jajaja siiiiii estuvo intenso, ya viste que las malas energías causaron un drástico cambio climático jajajaja. Gracias a ti por leer y dejar review, yo siempre respondo, siento que es mi deber agradecerle a cada uno de los que me deja review, Además me encanta conocerlos y que hablemos más. Me hiciste sonreír con eso de redacción excelente, de verdad muchas gracias por apreciar esto. Te mando un abrazoteeeeeeeeeee. Cuídate mucho, nos leemos ala próxima. Chauuuuuuuu!

**Kyoko:** hola tomodachi san! siii se armó una Buena con esos cuatro, estuvo muy tensionado el ambiente, incluso causaron una tormenta (hipotéticamente jajajaja)

Yo aunque tengo todos los libros de crepúsculo en Word nunca me los he querido leer, quizás un día lo haga. (Me vi la primera peli y no me pareció wohuu, la actriz no me gustó, creo que no queda bien como pareja de Robert. así que no llegué a volverme fan)

Kyoko san, tienes los libros de dark hunter en digital?, si es así porfa me los podrías enviar a mi correo (liz . 1506 . hotmail . com, sin los espacios claro, lo que pasa es que tengo que ponerlo así porque o sino se suprime) , es que en la pagina que te dije solo hay cuatro y esos ya los descargué, leí en wikipedia que la saga hasta ahora lleva 30 libros, el que sacó en este año se llama "no mercy". Tu en que libro vas?

Bueno amiga, espero que si los tengas en Word, quiero leerme esa saga y después pasaré a la de la hermandad.

Hasta pronto!

**Genesis Torres:** que tal? Amiga…. Siiiiiiiiiii esa reconciliación fue bastante movidita, ellos no se cansan y pues tienen que aprovechar los momentos en que pueden estar juntos. Bueno viste como quedó lo del ascensor, fue candente pero cortito y lo mejor fue la cara de idiotas de esos dos! Jajajaja gracias por la idea! Te gustó como quedó?

Así que lees todo lo que coloco, yo también hago lo mismo con otros fics porque podemos encontrar cosas interesantes además de que entendemos mas al autor. Si quieres te mando los libros de los que hablé con kyoko san, por el momento tengo solo una parte (por eso le pedí a ella que me enviara los otros) te recomiendo mucho "un amante de ensueño" por ahora es el único que he leído pero me encantó y por eso seguiré con la saga dark hunters.

De que trata Ann rice? Los tienes en Word? O en libros?

Que chévere que estés leyendo Rosa, todo lo que quieres que pase con Kaname y Yuuki está ahí, y eso de que son hermanos al final ni importa, vanecaos san trabajó muy bien su relación, con ese fic llegué a entender a fondo la historia original, incluso creo que lo que ella trata sobre el ancestro de kaname es verdad y al terminar quedé mas convencida con su historia que con el manga.

Aunque siempre he preferido a kaname, zero ni fu ni fa, me daba igual, pero luego empecé a leer que casi todas las chicas lo prefieren y quieren que se quede con yuuki, incluso Matsuri Hino dijo que ella había pensado en dejarlo con yuuki. Y según lo que llevamos en manga temo que así sea. Por eso es que ahora me cae mal. Te lo estas leyendo? Yo voy al día en este manga pero casi no me gusta porque sale mensualmente y no avanzamos nada nada nada. Me estresa eso.

Chaooooooo Matta ne!

**nefertiti2882:** holaaaaaaaa mi querida compañera escritora (me encanta tu fic, muchos ánimos para ti y tu musa, espero pronto el segundo capi y también verlo en esta página)

Suerte con tus exámenes, yo sé que te va a ir súper bien porque eres muy inteligente. Desde Colombia te mando mis buenas energías!

Jajajaja en tu casa piensan que te has vuelto loca!, en la mía creen que ya me perdieron, la locura le ganó a mi cordura. Pero que mas da, según el libro "elogio de la locura, de Erasmo de Rotterdan" ¡los locos somos más felices!, jajajaja. Estoy muy de acuerdo.

Aahhhhh chuuuuu *se limpia los mocos* dios! tengo una gripa tan terrible, tengo unas defensas tan malas, siempre que alguien que me rodea tiene gripa a mi se me pega y me da muy fuerte. Ahhh chuuu, ettoo… yo también te felicito por tu fic

*te abrazo de lejitos porque de pronto te pego este catarro* byeeeeeeeeeee amiga, que estés bien. Cuídate!

**Kariramos:** hola Kari chan! Ya viste como quedo este capi, y lo pude hacer gracias a tu ayuda. *se inclina* arigatou gozaimasu!

Dios! Porque se ha demorado tanto ese 158? *ojos rabiosos contra la hana to yume* por ahí mi musa está gritando "cojan a liz que va a ir a secuestrar a nakamura sensei* y yo la capture y le digo *siéntate aquí y dibuja dibuja y dibuja! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya tenemos 10 capítulos mas* (la pobre está exhausta y nosotros todos felices) *wiiiiiiiiii*

Si ya leí el 13! Que genial! La relación entre Ren y kyoko es tan bonita y esta mejorando poco a poco, ya son mejores amigos. Me encantó la parte en que payasean a Yashiro, son como dos niños traviesos ¡kawaii!

Kari, así sea en el maletero o como sea nos vamos a Brasil! jejeje

Hasta pronto amiga, un besote *abrazo* bye! Bye!

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** *carita apenada* hola Rebbeca *se abraza fuertemente a su fiel lectora* gracias por seguir comentando. Como se te ocurre que tengo una mala imagen de ti, amiga si eres súper linda y agradable. Me caes re bien!

Sabes por qué deduje lo que deduje? Fue porque me enviaste la solicitud de amistad en Last heaven justo después de subir el capi 18 (y en la respuesta a tu review yo te dije que no te había encontrado) así que supuse que ya lo habías leído y pues como recibí review fue en el 19 concluí (mal) que no habías comentado en el anterior por la temática.

Bueno, ya se arregló. *choque de manos*

Ufff si, pasamos los 200 reviews, Wohhh! No imaginé que sería tan rápido. Quien sabe hasta que número lleguemos, de pronto y me dejas tú el 300. Siiiiiiiiiiii *ilusionada* ojalá alcancemos ese numero.

Ojalá nos veamos en algún lado, quiero chatear contigo y que me platiques un poco de todos esos libros que pusiste en tu profile y también de caballos o que se yo! Hay tantas cosas para hablar.

Besos amiga, nos leemos luego entonces. Bye!

**oryxyro** (el review está sin nombre pero deduzco que es tuyo) así que tu fic está en progreso. De verdad te admiro por haber tomado la decisión de publicar cuando estés cerca del final. Creo que es genial y los lectores van a estar agradecidos de que no los dejes infinidad de tiempo esperando. Yo también quería hacer esto con mi fic pero cuando ya iba por el 5 decidí publicar el primero (pa ver si valía la pena continuar) y pues seguí escribiendo con una ventaja de varios capis y así puedo cumplirles con uno semanal. Así uno está un poquito relajado porque antes de subir solo tienes que hacer las correcciones y contestar. Te imaginas donde no hiciera eso, estaría colgada, soy una obsesa de la responsabilidad me comería mi cabeza al ver que en una semana no alcancé a hacer el nuevo capí. De verdad que no sé como hay chicas que si pueden llevar ese ajetreado ritmo.

Amiga aunque he escuchado mucho de la serie candy candy nunca me la he visto. Yo soy relativamente nueva en el mundo anime (soy otaku desde hace tres años) y la serie que me inició fue sakura card captors. Así que las series que he visto y decido ver son las nuevitas, por ahí del 2000 para acá.

Pero me la voy a ver (tengo tantas series en lista) es que la serie es de las clásicas. Siento lo mismo que con la literatura, primero tengo que leer la illiada para entender posteriores libros (en muchos hacen referencia a las obras de homero)

En estos capis finales va a ver acción muy variada, el drama va hacer una fuerte aparición.

A mi me pasó lo mismo cuando vi a kaname, quedé idiotizada, jajajaja confieso que me dan ganas de matar a yuuki (en el fic lussfull ya la daba por muerta) y en el manga no la soporto por indecisa (en el único lugar donde me cae bien es en Rosa) porqué no se decide de una vez? A veces siento que se fue con kaname por lástima (me da la impresión que no lo ama) y no comprendo (está ciega?) si al principio de la historia se veía muy enamorada de kaname y ahora que lo tiene para ella, como que no pasa nada y extraña a ese otro (zero). Si Matsuri Hino deja que yuuki en la historia original quede con zero, me olvido para siempre de que existió un manga llamado vampire knight, y me quedo exclusivamente con la idea de Vanecaos. Por dios! sentiría la misma desilusión y rabia que si kyoko acabara con Shotaro o Reino.

Bueno amiga ya me despido, hasta la próxima, vale. Un besote!

**jds629****:** hola! Estoy feliz de ver una cara nueva (literalmente) gracias por haber comentado y por agregarme a tus historias favoritas. Vi que las historias tienes en tus favoritos son casi todas fic de skip beat en inglés. A mi también me gusta leer fics en inglés pero casi no lo hago (porque mi nivel de inglés no da para entenderlos completamente) al principio me tocó porque en español hay muy poquitos M, así que me leí that`s showbits, valentine´s disater y playing with fire (de este quedé en el capi 30), que fic que se diga bueno bueno, super, que contenga lemon, me recomendarías?. Espero que me respondas. Thanks again and see you later! Bye!

**Tati:** *se cuelga como un mico a su onee chan* holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Siiiiiiii es muy suertodo aquel que pueda encontrar un amor como el de kyoko y Ren, tan puro y desinteresado. De esos ya no existen, como dices tu, ahora solo es cama y sexo. Pero en esta sociedad que nos tocó vivir y hay que aprender a defendernos de esos leones hambrientos, jajaja

Imaginaste muy bien de que daban ganas, Ren no es que sea el hombre super musculoso pero tiene lo justo y necesario, su abdomen es una sabrosa chocolatina. Él es un Adonis….ummm…perfecto!

Esa estúpida de Alice es una sin vergüenza. Chica yo sé que él un completo papacito pero no era para rebajarse tanto, al punto de servírsele en bandeja. Pero Ren solo tiene ojos para kyoko así que la sacó por la tangente. Sin embargo esa bruja va a hacer algo, lee y pronto lo descubrirás. Aunque de sobra sabes que el mal no triunfará en este fic, *buajjajaja*.

Chau hermanita. Nos leemos a las próximas. Vamos a ver hasta donde avanzas antes de llegar al 22. Un besoteeeeeeeeeeee.

**Maite:** hola tere chan, siiiiiiiiiiiii siempre tiene que estar la mosca en el café y aquí no iba a ser la excepcion. La garrapata de Alice fue un personaje importante para darle sabor al fic.

Yo también quiero un novio como Ren (quien en su sano juicio no?) jajajaja amiga vmizuki ya debe haber leído tu review así que de todas formas se enterará y sabes no la quiero ver con novio todavía "liz en su papel de senpai superprotecror"

Que hacer de la vida? Equivaldría a Dios existe? Son cosas que es mejor no preguntarse porque terminamos especulando y al final no llegamos a nada verdadero.

Me mataste con el último párrafo del review, jajaja "relatividad" de donde sacas tantas frases y dichos como ese del chico sentado en la estufa?, jajaaaaaaa.

Hasta pronto amiga. Nos leemos luego.

**nikkithamuto****:** holaaaaaaaa. Siiiiiiiii me gusta redactar sin cesura. Es el chiste de un fic lemon. Jajajaja mi mente si es bastante pervertida y la de ustedes también, porque les gusta, no? Ya lo he comprobado

En el anime y manga no son un poco lentos sino unas SEVERENDAS TORTUGAS! Pero igual se les quiere muchísimo. Lo bueno es que tenemos este espacio para escribir cosas moviditas que por mas que queramos no van a pasar en la historia real.

Aunque estaría weno, weno, weno. Uyyyyyyy si, al menos quiero ver a Ren semidesnudo. A kyoko una vez la pasaron y al idiota de shotaro en el videojuego está sin camisa, en cambio a nuestro Ren que! Una vez nos lo mostraron cuando salía de la ducha todo mojadito, eaeaea! Ummmm quiero que lo pasen en bóxer, jejejejej!

Bye amiga, hasta la próxima. Un abrazote!

**Sakura-chan:** hey tocaya san, ¡que milagrazo! Amiga me pegaste la gripa. Estoy igual, me duele todo, la cabeza me da vueltas y los mocos son un maldito fastidio. *wuakala* debería haber algo que la cure en un 2x3, pero de todas formas con esos medicamentos pichos no la tenemos que aguantar por lo menos una semana, *buafff*^

*Alza las manos y grita* que viva KUON ENCUERADO*! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, eaeaea que suerte la de Kyoko, la verdad la envidio.

Ja ne! Tomodachi san. Un besote de chocolate para ti también. Arriba los dulces siiiiiiiiii ¡candy! ¡candy! Candy! Mis muelas lo van a lamentar, pero ni modo.

**By Sakuraliz 21/05/10**


	22. Recuerdos significativos

**Hola a todos, ummmm según sus especulaciones en este capítulo moriría Julie (la mayoría pensó en la mamá de Kuon) unos pensaron en Yashiro, Kanae, Taisho y alguien quería que fuera Sho, pero de una vez los tranquilizo y les digo que el personaje que muere es inventado por mí así que no nos va a doler, gracias al cielo que no se les ocurrió que mataría un personaje principal, aún no entiendo como es que en películas, novelas, animes, fics y demás nos matan al protagonista. Esta bien que no nos den el final de rosas pero tampoco es para que hagan eso, claro! hay sus excepciones, por ejemplo si es una peli de sicarios obvio que se acepta que el protagonista muera, ohhhhhh ya me desvié del tema, jejeje ^_^**

**Bueno, solo espero que comenten (no sé porque me siento rara últimamente; es como una presión conmigo misma) hasta ahora todos los 240 reviews han sido buenos y críticas constructivas. Gracias por ser así y leer a pesar de todo lo malo. Ya se los había dicho? Pues sino aquí va. ¡los quiero a todos! De verdad que a pesar de que algunos están en el otro extremo del continente les he cogido un cariño enorme. Y en el lugar que se encuentren mis queridos lectores saben que aquí en Colombia hay alguien que los aprecia mucho.**

**Ahora vamos a entrar un capítulo muy variado, primero veremos como fue que Reino conoció a Kuon y porqué fue que se llevó una impresión equivocada. (Al final en las otras notas de autor explico porque es que escribí esto) luego veremos unas cositas relacionadas con la peli y al final viajarán a Kioto. En fin en el transcurso del capi vamos avanzando muy rápido en el tiempo.**

**Capítulo 22**

**Recuerdos significativos**

Para ninguno de los miembros del Staff era un secreto que los protagonistas de la historia no se llevaban bien entre sí, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente, sin embargo tras las cámaras se veía el profesionalismo sobre todo de Kuon que hacía que sus "amigos" en escena actuaran a la par, este era el primer trabajo actoral serio de Sho y Reino pues no se puede comparar un video promocional con toda una película y los dos demostraron tener habilidades actorales, claro que el papel les facilitó mucho las cosas, al fin y al cabo son músicos en la vida real. Sin embargo las primeras escenas de amistad se lograron después de varias tomas, aunque no había equivocación en las líneas el director afirmaba que le faltaba algo.

Ambos buscaban cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a Kyoko después de las grabaciones, pero les era casi imposible porque Kuon estaba atento a todo lo que ese par hacía cerca de su chica.

-otsukaresame deshita- (dijo el director anunciando que ya habían terminado por hoy)

Shotaro estaba en su camerino

_Dios!_ (apretó los puños con fuerza) _Pero que debo hacer para que me perdone? Le escribí y le dediqué mi canción, ¡me disculpé ante todo el mundo! Incluso en una de las entrevistas que me hicieron preguntándome que si ella era mi exnovia les aclaré diciéndoles que era mi amiga de la infancia…_

_No puedo acercarme a ella así no tuviera al pegoste de su novio al lado,_ (hizo un mohín de fastidio) _de seguro terminaríamos discutiendo…_ (A su mente volvieron todas las peleas que se provocaban a penas se hablaban o mejor dicho… gritaban)

(Se quedó pensando un rato) _tal vez la única opción que me quede para recuperarla es hacerla volver a Kioto, pero no sé como lograr eso y … si busco a _Saena_ san, ella puede hacerla cambiar de opinión… por algo habrá dejado a su hija al cuidado de mis padres, supongo que al igual que ellos quería que fuera el esposo de Kyoko… estoy seguro de que me ayudará a recuperarla. _

_Pero no sé nada de su paradero, la última vez que la vi fue cuando tenía siete años y nunca me preocupé por averiguar sobre ella, recuerdo que siempre que kyoko preguntaba o lloraba por su okaa san, mamá le decía que estaba trabajando muy duro para poder venir por ella, sin embargo no volvimos a saber nada sobre _Saena_ san. Aunque estoy seguro que mis padres deben saber donde encontrarla o por lo menos una pista, no creo que una madre sea tan cruel como para abandonar a su hija y de paso ni siquiera llamar para saber como estaba, aprovecharé que para las grabaciones finales de la película viajaremos a Kioto y visitaré a mis padres._

Han pasado varios días ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sho y Reino tuvieron que quedarse ensayando un rato solos para que encontraran la solución a la actuación de amigos, pues se veía muy ficticia.

-hey, intento de cantante. Por que no te dejas llevar por mi actuación?. (Habló Sho)

-jajaja (no pudo evitar burlarse) si imitara tu actuación la película sería un completo fracaso-.

-claro imitar!, se me olvidaba que eres un copión de cuarta. En la música me plagias a mí y ahora supongo que copiarás a Hizuri, es que ya me imagino, mañana llegarás con una sonrisa galantona y dejarás de vestirte como si acabaras de salir del cementerio.

-no seas estúpido, jamás imitaría a ese tipo, y no te creas la gran cosa yo nunca pretendí imitarte, es que hay que ser idiota para que le entren ganas de remedar un modelo tan vano como el tuyo

-no hay por qué mentir, sé de sobra la vil cucaracha que eres, no puedes negar que copiaste mi canción y mi estilo.

-la canción la robamos para fastidiarte, sencillo... simple competencia, nuestro fin era pisotearte (Sho lo interrumpió)

-Je, solo eres un don nadie y estás aquí es gracias a tu tío. Como al niño le quedó grande la cantada, lo metieron en actuación a ver si había remedio.

-Ja, la envidia se te nota por los poros, estás ardido porque él papel que te tocó es igual de patético a ti, vas al rabillo de Kyoko esperando a que te de un poquito de atención-

-y vos qué? No eres que la está acosando? Ni siquiera tienes velas en este entierro, no ocupas ni una mínima parte en su corazón.

- Fuwa, que hiciste para que te odiara tanto? Aunque pensándolo bien, me da la impresión de que ni odio siente por ti, es como si fueras un cero a la izquierda para ella

ahhhhhh chuuuu –(estornudó la chica)

–salud Kyoko chan, (dijo el director) debe ser que están hablando de ti-

-umm, eso o que me espera un buen catarro, jeje-

-puede ser, con estos climas tan fríos y lluviosos no es para menos. Kyoko chan puedes ir a llamar a Reino?, necesito hablar con ambos-

(por dentro hizo mala cara) –bueno-

(Entró al lugar donde estaba Sho y Reino y lo llamó desde la puerta) –Beagle san, el director nos mandó a llamar- (se había acostumbrado tanto a llamarlo por su apodo que hasta le había agregado el San)

(Los aludidos fueron a hablar con el director, entraron a uno de los camerinos)

-chicos yo no sé que problemas hay entre ustedes pero eso deben dejarlo fuera del set, ya entramos a grabar las escenas donde Haruhi se está enamorando de Naoki. Kyoko has hecho un excelente trabajo a la hora de cantar; tus escenas con Kuon son más que perfectas y con Sho te has metido de lleno en el papel, es una actuación taaaan natural, como si en verdad hubieras salido con él y ahora él estuviera tratando de recuperarte, en cambio con Reino parece que quisieras asesinarlo con la mirada y se supone que debes mostrar ese interés por conocer al chico misterioso, Naoki es el único que se ha portado frío contigo y eso te atrae aún más- (hizo una pausa y miró al peliplateado) –Reino yo te escogí para este papel porque te conozco y sabía que encajarías perfectamente con la imagen de Naoki y lo has hecho, sin embargo cuando miras a Kyoko me da la impresión de estar viendo a un animal a punto de atacar a su presa y en ocasiones te he visto soltar una sonrisita prepotente, no sé porqué pero ustedes dos me recuerdan ese cuento; (haciendo memoria) el de Caperucita Roja. (Rió para si mismo)

(Miró de nuevo a Kyoko) -Sabes que aunque Naoki se muestra indiferente ante Haruhi,en el fondo si sienta una atracción por ella, pero no lo demuestra porque sabe que sus dos mejores amigos están enamorados de ella y no quiere provocar otro inconveniente ahora que van a hacer su debut en la guerra de bandas en Kioto, (volvió a hablar para el par de actores que tenía al frente) –chicos, dentro de dos semanas viajamos a Kioto y espero que ya hayan arreglado sus diferencias- (diciendo esto se despidió dejando a los aludidos muy pensativos)

-ya oíste al director, tenemos que arreglar nuestras problemitas koneko chan-

-y que propones Beagle? Eres tu el que siempre me está molestando-

-primero deja de llamarme como si fuera un perro, mi nombre es Re-i-no- (lo dijo haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba) –propongo que hagamos una tregua-

-tregua?… ummm, me parece bien, pero debemos establecer condiciones: (enumerando claramente con sus dedos) 1º no utilizaras apodos estúpidos para referirte a mi, 2º no invadirás mi espacio personal, es decir nada de acorralarme, ni de acercarte a menos de un metro de donde estoy y por supuesto no tratar sobrepasarte, 3° nada de chantajes.-

(Dejó salir una sonrisa burlona)- trato hecho Kyoko- (se acercó y estiró la mano para cerrar el trato)

Kyoko dio un paso hacia atrás –estás ignorando la segunda condición-

-eres una exagerada (dio un paso hacia el frente) y cuando tengamos que ensayar para la película, me vas a dar el beso desde un metro de distancia?- (habló irónicamente)

-esa escena no la vamos a ensayar ni en sueños- (respondió muy segura) –además para nosotros los japoneses el espacio personal es muy importante y tu invades el mío a cada momento así que no te acerques más de lo necesario- (retrocedió)

-y quien te dijo que yo era japonés? Para tu información no lo soy y por lo tanto no me importa estar tan cerca de otra persona y (se acercó mas a ella) esto no es "invadir el espacio personal" es sólo una charla normal entre dos colegas-

(Kyoko sabía que ya casi se topaba con la pared así que se giró de medio lado y caminó apurada hacia la salida) –yo solo supuse que lo eras por tu físico, pero no me interesa si vienes de la luna, del infierno perrobundo, del mundo demoniaco o de donde sea- (puso su mano en la perilla y estaba apunto de irse)

-de verdad no quieres saber nada de mi? Incluso si te dijera que conocí al asesino de tu novio en el pasado-

-nani? De que diablos estás hablando?- (giró su cuerpo de inmediato)

Reino se sentó en el mueble que había en el costado de la habitación, su semblante tornó serio y sus ojos adquirieron un paño oscuro, como si estuviera recordando algo muy desagradable –quieres saberlo?-

-quiero que me expliques por qué estas difamando a Kuon?- (le gritó enojada)

-yo viví en América hasta hace unos años y lo conocí en una pelea callejera, nunca olvidaré ese día; (las imágenes volvieron a su memoria) cuando llegué vi como él solo acabó a puñetazos con mis compañeros y en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de otro chico, no supe que había pasado pero su cuerpo temblaba por la furia, su visión estaba nublada por la ira y el odio. Hizuri estaba sujetando al líder de mi banda por la camisa y lo tenía arrastrando el suelo, su mirada me hizo entender que era mejor que me largara si no quería ser el siguiente. y así lo hice, luego mis amigos me contaron lo ocurrido; él acabó al escuincle ese a golpes y como ellos fueron testigos también recibieron lo suyo por idiotas observadores. El rumor se expandió sin embargo nunca pudieron capturarlo porque no se volvió a saber nada de Hizuri, decían que había huido del país.-

(Kyoko tenía los ojos como platos y la venita brotada en la sien) -que historia tan absurda es esa!-

-¡si no me crees pregúntale a ese animal violento que tienes por novio!-

-¡no lo llames así!. Aquí el único animal eres tú! Perro baboso!- (gritó azotando la puerta tras sí)

¿Pero que le pasa a ese tipo?, inventando algo tan vil sobre mi Kuon, ¡baka no Beagle! (Pensaba enojada kyoko caminando hacía el parqueadero donde la esperaba su novio para llevarla a casa).

-por qué tienes esa cara?, (abriéndole la puerta de su auto) no me digas que Reino trató de…- (ella lo interrumpió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios)

-no es eso- (lo tranquilizó) pero si dijo algo que me molestó- (se montó en el auto)

+++++De camino al Darumaya+++++

-Y que fue lo que te dijo ese tipo?-

-en casa te lo cuento, tienes tiempo para que tomemos el té?-

-sí, le dije a Yashiro que me acomodara un horario donde me quedara tiempo libre en las noches- (le dirigió una mirada pícara)

-que bueno- (exclamó percatando esa mirada maliciosa)

+++Llegaron al restaurante++++

-están los dueños?- (preguntó Kuon interesado porque esa respuesta fuera negativa)

-no, (él sonrió) pero no demoran en llegar- (Kyoko soltó una risita al ver la cara desanimada que puso él)

-hubiéramos ido a mi apartamento- (pensó en voz alta)

- Ambos sabemos muy bien que nos entretendríamos hasta tarde (se sonrojó recordando aquella noche donde el licor fue partícipe de la pasión) y mañana tengo que madrugar para ir al colegio, no quiero perder clases como la vez pasada-

-pero desde ese día no te has quedado a dormir conmigo (la abrazó por la cintura y empezó a hacer cosquillas con su nariz sobre el cuello de ella) –te extraño- (susurró en un tono mimado)

Autocontrol kyoko! Sabes muy bien de que van sus intenciones y primero tienes que preguntarle sobre lo que habló el beagle, (decía la parte cuerda de su cerebro) pero yo quiero besarlo, acariciarlo… (Las manos de él estaban jugueteando por sus piernas, escabulléndose por su falda) - ya vengo, voy a hacer el te- (escapó de sus caricias involuntariamente)

Unos minutos después ella regresó a la sala con té y galletas, se sentaron a comer

(Kuon recordó lo que le dijo ella en el auto así que empezó la conversación) –Kyoko, que fue lo que te dijo Reino que te hizo enojar?-

-si supieras…según él te conoció cuando vivió en América y te cogió miedo porque golpeaste a sus compañeros y por (recordó la parte más grave de su historia y no supo si estaba bien decir algo tan absurdo)

-eso es cierto- (respondió secamente sin mirarla a los ojos, sorbió un poco de té)

-qué? (preguntó incrédula) no puede ser cierto, él también dijo que tu habías mata…-(antes de que terminara él habló)

-que había matado a alguien- (completó su frase) –eso fue un rumor que se creó a partir de ese día (su vista se nubló un poco) que por supuesto no es verdad, si yo hubiera llegado antes a ese lugar (su voz sonó quebradiza) habría podido evitarlo (agarró la medalla de su cuello y agachó la vista sintiéndose impotente) –e…esto fue lo único que me quedó de él-

Kyoko sintió que la garganta se le hacía un nudo, nunca había visto a Kuon tan deprimido; como si estuviera a punto de romper en llanto, no entendía del todo que pasaba pero se acercó a él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-él era mi mejor amigo y esos malditos lo mataron- (gimoteó llenó de rabia) y todo por estúpidos amoríos adolescentes-

(no entendía de que le estaba hablando pero el punto era que le habían echado el agua sucia injustamente) -Kuon, pero porqué te echaron la culpa a ti?-

-yo no pude contener mi furia y dejé muy mal heridos a esos bastardos, supongo que por vengarse dijeron que yo era el que lo había matado, de todas formas ellos no sabían cual era mi verdadero nombre ni nada de mi paradero así que no tuve problemas legales; sin embargo yo ya estaba harto de mi vida allá y en esos días fue que me vine para Japón, ni siquiera mis padres saben esto.-

-entonces qué pasó con esos tipos, no me digas que se salieron con la suya-

-yo no supe nada más de ellos y supongo que no se hizo justicia, después de todo mi amigo vivía en un orfanatorio de mala muerte así que a nadie le importaba lo que pasara con él, sabes! (la miró con una sonrisa profunda) él siempre se escapaba para vagabundear conmigo desde el sentido bueno de esa palabra. éramos como el ying y el yang; él no tenía familia, era pobre, su enfermaba con mucha facilidad, pero era el tipo que sonreía por todo y siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, vivía feliz con lo que tenía, (respiró profundo) cuando nos conocimos yo estaba con una ropa toda desgastada porque uno de ese par de papeles que te hablé que tuve fue de niño pobre y grabamos en esa zona gueto, ahí lo encontré y desde entonces él pensó que yo era un niño de la calle…en realidad no quería contarle quien era así que se creó una amistad desinteresada, aunque nos veíamos muy poco pues a pesar de que mis padres no mantenían conmigo yo no podía salir de mi casa todos los días con ropa de vagabundo y coger el bus para llegar hasta su barrio, nos hicimos grandes amigos, (tomó el colgante entre sus manos) Ren me regaló esta medalla, me dijo que era lo único objeto valioso que tenía porque era el recuerdo de sus padres, pero me lo quiso regalar porque creía que yo lo necesitaba más, el vivía feliz con al menos tener un techo donde dormir y pensaba que yo estaba muy solo y quería que su medalla me acompañara y cuidara por siempre-

(_Ren…así que por eso fue que tomó ese nombre para iniciar una nueva vida aquí_) -no debiste aceptarla, tu no eras aquel chico desafortunado que él creía- (le dijo ella con un tono muy suave)

-yo no la acépate, no me consideraba merecedor de su amistad, él me estaba confiando lo más importante para él mientras yo me estaba haciendo pasar por otra persona; se la devolví diciéndole que no la merecía, que la conservara porque yo no era digno de tener algo tan especial, sin embargo ese día que regresé a casa la encontré en uno de los bolsillos de mi gabardina, luego… no tuve oportunidad de devolvérsela-

(Ella tenía los ojos llorosos) –y esos tipos porqué le hicieron algo tan horrible?-

-el líder de esa banda le gustaba una muchacha del orfanato, pero esta no le hacía caso porque estaba enamorada de mi amigo, ya sabes que los hombres cobardes se rebuscan otros cuando quieren "arreglar sus asuntos" y él junto con otros tres agarraron a golpes a mi amigo disque para darle una lesión por meterse con lo suyo, pero él era muy débil y ellos (su voz sonó envuelta en cólera corroborada con el frío de su mirada) unos bastardos a los que se les fue la mano-

-malditos desgraciados- (el lado Evil de kyoko empezó a emerger)

-¿se encuentran bien?- preguntó extrañado Taisho que acababa de llegar acompañado de Okami, no podían creer que esos dos que estaban ahí abrazados, mirándose frívolamente con los ojos empañados, rodeados de un aura escalofriante eran Kyoko y Kuon quienes siempre que estaban juntos daban la sensación de hacer salir al arcoíris.

La pareja en forma chibi volteó a mirar hacia donde los llamaban cambiando inmediatamente su semblante. Él se paró y le tendió la mano a ella –estamos bien, sólo un poco sentimentales- (sonrieron y saludaron al unísono)

-se quedará a cenar Kuon san?- (invitó gentilmente la señora)

-si no es mucha molestia- (respondió con modestia)

-claro que no, usted es bienvenido en esta casa- (habló Taisho y todos quedaron sorprendidos. Desde cuando se había vuelto tan amable con Kuon? No es que fuera grosero las otras veces pero si se mostraba distante.)

(Kyoko estaba recostada en su cama) _Nunca imaginé que Kuon hubiera pasado por algo así, y aunque si había notado que siempre usaba su medalla a no ser que se la tuviera que quitar en el trabajo nunca pensé que tuviera una historia con tanto significado, y cómo es que eres tan despistada?, ni siquiera se te había ocurrido preguntar el porqué del nombre Tsuruga Ren, … me alegra que haya podido desahogarse, cada vez la confianza entre nosotros aumenta y creo que el amor se vuelve más fuerte, aunque lo que siento por él no se si es humanamente posible que crezca más, definitivamente lo amo más que a nada, me da mucho miedo perderlo, no lo soportaría, si llegara a pasar algo que nos distanciara yo…. Ya deja de pensar bobadas y duérmete (se ordenó prácticamente asimisma, no había motivos para que se atormentara con esos pensamientos)_

ººººººººººººººººººººDos semanas después (últimamente los días pasan volando, XD!)ºººººººººººººººººººººººº

**********en el avión con destino a Kioto*********

-en qué piensas?- (Kuon puso su mano sobre la de kyoko, desde que el vuelo empezó la notó extraña, tenía recostada la cabeza en la ventanilla del avión, era como si estuviera en las nubes)

-ehhh?- (volteó a mirarlo con desconcierto) –dijiste algo?- (sólo había escuchado un susurró)

-Te encuentras bien?, te noto muy pensativa-

-estoy bien, sólo algo nostálgica por volver a mi ciudad-

-vas a ir a visitar a los padres de Fuwa?- (preguntó casi impulsivamente)

-no estoy segura, si quisiera ir y agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mí, sin embargo como es de sucio el destino apuesto que ese mismo día va Sho y no me imagino recibiendo el sermón por habernos escapado hace dos años, ni mucho menos que insinúen algo para que nos ennoviemos-

-crees que siguen pensando en casarlos?-

-espero que no, de todas formas por más que ellos quieran, eso nunca sucederá-

-si quieres puedo acompañarte el día que decidas ir, como tu novio debo presentarme- (de verdad que quería conocer a su familia, aunque realmente no lo fueran esas personas significaban mucho para ella)

-estaría muy feliz de que fuéramos juntos, así se ahorrarían muchísimos comentarios y entenderían de una vez por todas que tu eres el único para mí- (sonrió)

(Estaban en el estadio cubierto de Kioto, escogieron este porque tenía techo corredizo y necesitaban adecuar el set para que pareciera de noche)

-chicos, vamos a comenzar con las grabaciones de la guerra de bandas, este lugar será nuestro set de filmación y va a estar repleto de gente a más no poder, sin embargo las escenas con público las haremos pasado (no podían contar con que cientos de personas estuvieran a su disposición por tres días, primero harían fragmentos de las canciones donde se enfocaba al la banda, luego grabarían con los espectadores y editarían ambas tomas para lograr el resultado final). Por la tarde nos reuniremos con los otros grupos que participaran en las escenas, les sugiero que vayan a ensayar, la grabaciones posteriores son prácticamente en vivo y debe verse muy natural- (terminó de decir el director quien después fue a darles las indicaciones a los otros grupos)

Los protagonistas de la historia fueron al salón para ensayar con Shinji Himada el maestro colaborador, el cual era un reconocido compositor quien estuvo a cargo de todas las canciones interpretadas en _Amou pour Trois, _la película era casi un musical y cada actor tenía su propio Theme.

Después de un par de horas de ensayo lo cuatro se pusieron a platicar (algo supremamente raro. Nunca antes visto; aunque no se podía decir que su relación había dado un giro de 360º si se notaba una pequeña diferencia y era de esperar que después de mas de un mes de estarse viendo las caras y compartiendo tiempo juntos mejorara el trato entre ellos, claro que también se debía a la tal tregua entre Reino y Kyoko, si él no la molestaba ella tampoco le hacía el feo, por lo tanto Kuon no estaría a la ofensiva y Sho se mantendría calmado.

-el director dijo que el estadio se va a llenar, sin embargo no creo que resulte tanta gente, esto no es un concierto y no hicimos nada de publicidad-(decía Kyoko)

-te aseguro que no va a caber ni un alfiler por tantas personas que querrán a parecer como público en la película, en realidad sí se avisó de que íbamos a necesitar muchos jóvenes para la grabación, si no me equivoco todos los institutos de Kioto han sido invitados-(explicó Kuon muy seguro de lo que decía)

-como es que siempre estas enterado de todo?- (preguntó Reino con cierto desdén)

-me gusta estar informado- (respondió con simpleza)

-debimos cobrar la entrada- (comentó Sho)

-Eres un ambicioso- (replicó kyoko)

-estoy de acuerdo con Fuwa, (la cara de todos fue un Oo, hasta Sho no podía creer que Reino estuviera a su favor) seamos realistas; esto es como si fuera un concierto en vivo y somos las personas mas importantes del momento, cualquiera pagaría una millonada por vernos-

-de todas formas eso es decisión del director- (repuso Kuon)

-las bandas que van a hacer de competencia son reconocidas?- (preguntó kyoko)

-que va! Deben ser unos amateurs- (habló Sho con ese tono vanagloriado que solía utilizar)

-escuché que son los ganadores de varias competencias musicales que se hicieron en el país este año- (aportó Reino)

-chicos, dentro de una hora vamos a comenzar a grabar así que pasen a maquillaje y vestuario- (informó el director)

El primer día en Kioto fue muy ajetreado así como lo serían los otros dos posteriores, terminaron de grabar y todos fueron a descansar al hotel, a excepción de Shotaro quien se dirigió a la casa de sus padres.

-¡hijo!- (gritó con desesperación la mamá de Sho cuando lo vio parado en su puerta, inmediatamente lo abrazó y rompió en llanto)- oh por dios!, no puedo creer que estés aquí, (llamó a su esposo) -querido ven ya mismo-

-Okaa san, me vas a asfixiar- (le dijo suavemente, se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver a sus padres) –entremos, tengo mucho que contarles-

-como estás de alto- (fue lo primero que dijo su padre al ver que le quedaba por los hombros a su hijo)

-eres un ingrato, ¿como nos haces esto? (decía la señora, la cual no paraba de llorar) más de dos años sin verte, ¡eres nuestro único hijo! Te extrañamos tanto-

-lo siento, sé que estuvo mal irme sin decir nada, pero era la única forma de alcanzar mi sueño-

-hijo, nosotros queríamos que te hicieras cargo del Ryokan junto con Kyoko chan, sin embargo aceptamos tu decisión de ser cantante, sé que te debimos apoyar desde siempre pero todavía no es tarde; te hemos visto por televisión muchas veces y estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- (habló su padre dando una palmada en el hombro de Sho) por cierto, donde está la pequeña Kyoko? (preguntó interesado el hombre, después de todo ella era la niña que siempre quiso tener)

-no viniste con ella hijo?- (su madre echó un vistazo hacia atrás buscando a la aludida)

-no, he venido solo (respondió seriamente y con un tono de tristeza) por una estupidez perdí su amistad (se odiaba así mismo por lo que le hizo) quiero que me ayuden a traerla de vuelta-

-que podemos hacer nosotros?- (preguntaron extrañados)

-necesito que me den información sobre el paradero de Saena san-

-pero no sabemos nada de ella desde hace más de diez años, no creo que puedas encontrarla-

-díganme lo que sepan, cual fue su antigua dirección, número de teléfono, si tienen una foto mejor, contrataré a alguien para que la busque-

-te ayudaremos con todo lo que podamos, pero cálmate (Sho se veía realmente azarado), vamos a comer (lo guió hacia el comedor) luego hablaremos al respecto.-

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa comida le supo a gloria, extrañaba la sazón materna y también la de Kyoko, desde que ella se alejó no había probado nada tan delicioso. Quería hacerla regresar a sus brazos, Kyoko siempre quiso volver a ver su madre y él le daría ese regalo, tenía la esperanza de que con eso lo perdonaría y tal vez regresaría a su lado.

**Continuará**

**Bueno bueno, hay mucho que decir. Todo surge a partir del volumen 17, capítulo 98, pag 29 de Skip Beat!. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Reino conocía a Kuon desde antes (adolescencia) además cuando lo ve (después de que lo levanta de encima de kyoko cuando le trata de quitar a Corn) en el fondo de su cara de sorpresa parece que le tuviese miedo y muestran una imagen donde Ren tiene el puño ensangrentado, tiene agarrado un tipo por la camisa (ensangrentada) hay otros tres tipos que salen corriendo mirando hacia Kuon aterrorizados y también hay un chico que parece muerto (a la derecha, sólo se ve la cabeza) luego nos muestran un rostro de Ren de neto asesino. (Al parecer esa imagen es un recuerdo de Reino) **

**En este mismo capítulo Reino dice que la piedra tiene energías muy dañinas de su antiguo dueño y pasan a Kuon (niño) con la vista nublada apretando la piedra. En la otra viñeta vemos que por ese tiempo fue que se la dio a kyoko. Lo que significa que en la historia original Kuon Hizuri tiene un pasado oscuro. Pero yo no quise meterme por ese lado en el fic y di una explicación alterna al origen de la piedra (capítulo 12) sin embargo cuando empecé a frecuentar el Foro de last heaven encontré un post que decía "la medalla de Ren" y lo han notado? Él siempre la usa e incluso la enfocan mucho, como si fuera algo importante (Sho y Reino también usan medallas pero en ellos no es raro, ya que tienen cantidad de accesorios) y leí varias explicaciones que le daban. 1-que era de un amor del pasado. (Falso, creo que es imposible) 2-que se la había dado Julie (tampoco me convenció) 3-que era de un amigo o una persona especial (tal vez… y fue de donde partí)**

**Aunque no pude darle una adaptación muy real al origen de la medalla (me salí de la historia en el momento en que escribí que Corn era un pedazo de amatista) traté de encajarlo con el pasado de Reino y Kuon. Son sólo especulaciones, así que no me maten…. Jajajaja**

**Ya aquí resolvimos uno de los misterios que les había comentado, pero al parecer la Historia original va para largo, estamos pendientes de: ****El tal regalo, El pasado de Kuon, también el de Reino, donde está la mamá de Kyoko? ****(este el segundo que veremos aquí, yo creo que por este si me matarán XD) ****la medalla de Ren, que pasará el día de blanco? Cuando Ren se enterará que kyoko es Bou? Porqué Maria chan se parece tanto a kyoko?**** (yo no sé que les parezca a ustedes pero desde el momento en que vi a la niña pensé que era la hermana menor, quizá sea sólo coincidencia causada por el dibujo de la mangaka, pues sucede lo mismo con Sho y Reino, la cara es igualita, si le pones el pelo plateado a Sho quedan irreconocibles XD!) en fin, hay muchas cosas que nos quedan por saber… sólo nos queda esperar, ne?**

**ALE10177****:** Hola Ale chan! *asentimiento* casi los pillan (o mas bien los cacharon solo que no tan avanzados) en la parte ummmmm, interesante… jajajaja

Buena esa por Kyoko chan!, ella no tenía porqué salir corriendo *mueve la cabeza a los lados severamente* no señor! No es que estuviera robando para sentirse avergonzada y huir *mirada inocente* sólo se estaba divirtiendo un rato con su novio, eso no tiene nada de malo, jajajajaja (aunque si es un poco pasado que lo hagan en lugares públicos, pero que va! Esto es un fic, y queda divertido, ne?)

Oh por Dios, Julie san no!, la señora me cae rebien, jamás la mataría. Para arreglar lo de los tres meses de vida yo dije que despues de la operación ya estaba fuera de peligro.

*Ale y liz descansan al saber que Julie san no es la muerta" jajajaja

Tranqui amiga, si te extrañé en el capi anterior pero estoy feliz de verte aquí de primera. Hay veces que nos pasan esas cosas con el internet pero bueno todo se arregla. *se abraza fuertemente a Ale* bye amiga, un BESOTE. MUAK!

**nickita021****:** hallo my freunde! Sí volví a actualizar el viernes (antes lo hacía siempre ese día) y eso fue porque una amiga de mi hermana llevó el internet móvil a mi casa así que vi los nuevos reviews (eran dos) y los contesté de inmediato, Ya todo estaba listo así y aproveché de una vez.

Jajajaja vamos a ver si kyoko lee el Kamasutra, yo creo que lo leerán despues de que se casen por ahora todo ha sido empírico. Ambos están experimentando y aprendiendo. Yo tambien me lo tuve que leer (aunque fue para la escena del 15) porque no sabía cual pose era mejor para la segunda vez que lo hicieron. (no quería otra vez la del misionero) La del 20 salió sin pensarla tanto, aunque me detuve fue a leer detenidamente la reseña de los licores (entre los que tenía para elegir estaban el Vodka, Ron, Brandy, Wishky y el oporto que me lo recomendó una amiga, la verdad ni lo he probado)

Ahora hablando de Alcohol, aquí en colombia se toma mucho el Aguardiente y en Chile? Cual es la bebida que no puede faltar en una fiesta? Aparte de las cervezas claro.

Olep a mi tambien me pareció importante lo de kyoko pensando en el futuro, por eso lo puse. Al final le voy a dar un título.

Bueno con respecto al otro review creo que si ya lesiste (amiga ya leiste? O estas hahaciendo eso de que primero leo la respuesta y luego el capi?) sabes la respuesta a si Ren se conocía con Reino.

La frace del "niño perdió preescolar" la utilizó Reino para burlarse de Ren quien tenía mal abotonada la camisa, aquí la usamos para referirnos a ciertas cosas (chorrearse la camisa mientras bebes algo, en este caso tambien se le dice "tiene la boca rota", o andar con las agujetas (cordones) sueltas, o tener el sierre del pantalón abajo, etc ) que se supone la aprendiste a hacer bien el la edad preescolar.

A mi tambien me encanta la mezcla de timidez y audacia que tiene Kyoko, en el proximo lemon veremos otra vez la timidez (aunque falta bastante para eso, incluso ese es el que estoy escribiendo actualmente)

Siiii yo le voy a rezar a esa tormenta por permitirnos una escena tan candente, jejeje.

A mi tambien me da la impresión de que tus capis se han vuelto mas cortos (pero no es así, yo siempre pego el capítulo a word y me doy cuenta que el número de palabras oscila en lo mismo) lo que pasa es que cuando nos gusta algo quisieramos no dejar de leer, cierto? A mi me encantaría leer 5 capis de bandido de una sola y creo que aún así seguría con ganas de no parar.

See you later friend! Hug hug hug hug e t c!

**dark moon:** holaaaaaaa, dime amiga, que son las clases de pre militar? Estudias en un colegio militar? O estas en la U?

la verdad casí no sé nada de la mitología nórdica, sólo he leido la griega y romana. Me encantan estas dos, quiero aprender mucho y saber la genealogía y cual es el dios de cada cosa. Sólo me sé los básicos. Ya me tocará leer mas.

Así que el FIC de Ren V no es de LH! Olep así que hay otros foros donde publican fics de Skip beat! Por fa Dark chan, acuérdate para que me cuentes, yo solo he visto fics de esta serie aquí y en LH.

Ole verdad! Hace rato que no veiamos al caballero de la noche, es que antes (cuando no eran novios) lo mostraba a cada rato sin embargo ahora con todo ese amor se fue de vacaciones.

Yo tambien amo el lado perver de kyoko (y el de Ren aún mas) es tan linda. ¡kawaii! ^-^

Bueno ya supiste a quien maté, la verdad estaba muy dificil que lo adivinaran. Yo pensaba que iban a pensar que era Reino, pero descancé, almenos no me creen tan loca, jejeje.

Nos leemos luego ok. Besos!

**Kyoko:** ¡hola! *Liz se abraza fuertemente a su amiga para darle las gracias* de verdad kyoko chan, muchas gracias por pasarme el link, uffff voy a tener lectura para rato. Ya descargué la mayoría, apenas voy por el segundo pero algun día terminaré.

Que miedo sería estar con esos cuatro, no sé como hizo el director para aguantar ese ambiente. Sus energias dan miedo -O-

Olep mira que la mayoría coincidió en que fue una pena que cortara lo del ascensor y yo que pensaba que iban a estar de acuerdo pues porque hemos tenido lemon muy seguido.

Así que no se te ocurrió ningun personaje para poner de muerto. Estaba un poquito complicado siquiera imaginar quien era.

Bueno y ahora que hablamos de sagas, que tal con Harry potter? (generalmente una persona que ha leído creepusculo antes a pasado por la saga de Harry) pues yo de esta si me voy con las películas, creo que nunca cogería un libro de estos para leerlo, tampoco de la de Narnia.

A mi me gusta leer es Romance y si es posible que contenga ERO (por eso fue que me gustó Dark hunters)

Ah por cierto, antes de despedirnos te iba a hacer una pregunta, te puedo agregar al msn? Me gustaría que en uno de esos raros días donde me conecto pudieramos charlas más.

Vale, hasta pronto.

**Piks:** hola, me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. así que la escena del ascensor te pareció sublime? Pues mira que la razón de que la cortara fue que pensé que se me había ido la mano con las escenas lemon. Fijate que de todos los fics que he leido (y son bastantes) este es de los que mas contiene, así que me dije que talvez los iba a aburrir con tanto erotismo, jejeje

Olep muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, hay varias chicas que me dieron su apoyo en los primeros capis que publiqué en last pero luego nos las volví a ver, yo pensé que si me iban a leer aquí (además aquí está completo con las notas de autor y vamos al día) pero bueno no sé que pasó. Claro que tambien tengo fieles lectoras que pertenecen al foro. ustedes son geniales!

Sabes, con respecto a tu idea si hay una escena posterior que es parecida a lo que comentaste, por el lado de que él le dice sin tapujos que está enamorado de ella, sin embargo ya no puede hacer nada… (mas adelante la leerás)

Emmm es la primera vez que me dicen "y todo mi cariño" me sentí como… cálida, fue una sensación reconfortante. Muchas gracias a ti Piks chan, te envio un beso y un abrazo y Todo mi cariño XD! Hasta pronto. Bye!

**sony9****:** Holaaaaaaaaaaa *aquí yo dando brinquitos por tener una lectora nueva* BIENVENIDA chica, así que hiciste el test, vea pues y eres Yukihito igual que yo, entonces somos muy amigables jejeje. Cuando encuentro un fic que lleva varios capis yo también dejo review en el último y pues luego si sigo comentando al día con las actualizaciones. Así que te gustan las notas de autor, la verdad a mi me gusta ponerlas porque nos metemos mas en el cuento, así les puedo decir como es que surgió o que pasó en la semana que me llevó a tal cosa…. en fin, muchas cosas para compartir y hablar más. Bueno Sony chan, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Matta ne!

**oryxyro****:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Así que son 155 capis de Candy, uffff son muchos, generalmente no veo una serie así porque el descargarla me lleva mucho tiempo, pero si un amigo que tiene un mundísimo de series la tiene entonces si me la veré después de acabar con las que tengo pendiente que son realmente varias (como 8) es que se me acumularon porque ya no me queda tiempo, veo solo un capítulo diario y hay días que no puedo ni sacar esos minutos. Pues yo no sé a ciencia cierta si soy otaku otaku (es que hay veces que se pasan con la definición del término, dicen que es alguien fanático del manga/anime y todo lo relacionado y que aquel chico otaku es el de gafitas, encorvado, pinta de nerd, tímido, que no habla sino con gente de su misma especie (hay varios videos de you tube que los critican horrible) al fin y al cabo a mi me gusta mucho el cuento del anime/manga, fics, j-music, etc y si a eso se le llama ser otaku pues ORGULLOSAMENTE lo soy.

Jajajaa amiga no le atinaste y es que la verdad estaba difícil porque el personaje venía de mi imaginación y lo del secreto; no es lo del San Valentín, en el próximo capi les diré por qué no lo voy a tomar en cuenta ya arriba (en las 2-notas de autor) dije cual iba a ser XD

Olep no tenía ni idea de que a VK lo habían relacionado con la bella y la bestia y fíjate que yo leí esto hace tiempo supuestamente de Matsuri Hino "cuando empecé a dibujar vk tenía como protagonista principal a Zero(es decir la chica había decidido que él terminaría con yuuki) pero luego de que empezó a aparecer kaname me di cuenta que este tuvo una gran acogida y muchas fans lo preferían (yo creo que con esas encuestas que hacen, como las que hicieron con skip beat y obviamente Ren quedó de primero, o fue Kyoko?, haaa no me acuerdo bien pero estos estaban muy reñidos y de tercero estaba sho pero le llevaba años luz a ren) así que ahora no sé a cual elegir" pues que Dios guie a la autora para que la deje con Kaname o como dijo vane caos alguna vez "que un rayo parta a yuuki y se divida en dos para así ver felices a zero y a kaname) y ahora que lo pienso Yuuki no tiene como otra parte en ella? Pues que su lado humano se quede con Zero y el vampiro con kaname….listo! aunque suena raro, sería lo mejor. Porque aunque zero no es santo de mi devoción me parecería malo que al final se quedara así de solo. No tendría gracia (que le aparezca una enamorada o yo no sé) y si es kaname el que queda solo (secuestro a Hino y la hago cambiar el final, jajaajaj) peor aún.

Si vieras que buscando el 61 vi el raw en you tuve y pues parece que va a estar buenísimo y como siempre lo malo es esperar un mes por cada nuevo capi y me puse a leer los comentarios del video y encontré a una chica que decía *brote de vena* "me va a dar lástima con Kaname cuando yuuki se quede con Zero" y dijo algo que no recuerdo exactamente pero quería decir que era completamente seguro que quedara con Zero. *ghrrr* (me daban ganas de coger a la chica y zangolotearla diciéndole: como es que tienes la osadía de afirmar que ella no va a quedar con Kaname? Haber! Muéstrame las pruebas!) -ungggg-

No, no he visto nana. Hace unos días me la recomendaron un par de amigas sin embargo apenas la estoy bajando. Así que falta que la complete y que decida si la veré ahora que termine con inuyasha kenketsu hen.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu besotesssssssssssssss!

**Kariramos:** aquí voy bien de salud (ya me recuperé del resfriado) porque de tiempo cada vez más cortica. A ver con respecto a tu pregunta, tengo hasta el capi 25 escrito (como he estado tan mal de tiempo no he podido avanzar, estoy colgada, usualmente yo llevaba un ritmo de 5 capítulos adelantados a la publicación pero como vez actualmente solo tengo tres, además de que estoy por las partes del final y tanta inspiración termina complicándose a la hora de plasmarla, porque son muchas ideas y no se muy bien como acomodarlas.

Ojalá que algún día puedas leerte el manga de vk, es que con el anime te quedas con una visión muy corta de la historia real. Actualmente va por el capi 61 y si no estoy mal (realmente no me acuerdo del capi (50) pero si del volumen, el anime lleva la historia hasta el volumen 10, pero al final anime le cortan el beso que zero le da a yuuki en el momento de despedida así que te recomendaría que leyeras desde esa parte y lo que viene después es mejor porque yuuki se va a vivir con kaname y pasan ya un año después) aquí te dejo el link de una página que está al día: http: /www . mcanime . net /descarga_directa/manga/detalle/mu_vampire_knight_51_novela_new_capitulo/14810 (quita los espacios)

Con respecto alas recomendaciones obvio que te digo algunas. *se acomoda las gafas* a ver… a ver… 1-SA, special a class. 2-yamato nadeshiko (solo he visto hasta el segundo episodio pero me hizo reír como loca) 3-NANA (no la he visto pero ya van tres chicas que me la recomendaron) y (si te hablara de todas nos echaríamos mucho tiempo) muchísimas más (si quieres lee mi profile aquí en ff y en la parte de anime y manga están todo lo que he visto/leído y me ha gustado. PD: para ir a mi profile solo tienes que darle clic en "sakuraliz" el nombre aparece arriba de los capis o también en mitad del nombre de este fic y los reviews, si te metes por donde están todos los fic de skip beat. En fin espicha donde ves mi nombre con hipervínculo) manga actualmente que leo y me tiene tramada (aparte de SB Y VK) es midnight secretary y lo mejor de todo es que está completo. (así que sos de Argentina, sería chévere que alguna vez habláramos, me encanta su acento. Hace días tuve la oportunidad de hablar con una de las chicas de chile (nickita) y pues es genial conocer otras costumbres y hacer amigos por el mundo)

Bueno amiga, hasta pronto. Abrazo gigante y beso de efelante (olep el de la película de winie pooh era un elefante entonces porqué le pusieron efelante?, vale, olvídalo. Yo y mis pavadas. Jajajaja)

**Sakura-chan:** hiiii saku, pues es que yo siempre respondo en el orden que me dejan los reviews y pues el último que llevaba antes de subir el capi 21 pues era el tuyo. Así que por eso estabas de ultima, sin embargo el orden de los sumandos no altera el producto, Oh dios, tanta matemática me tiene loca, jajajaja aunque creo que la escritura enloquece más que los números XD

Siiiiii (carita pervertida) el Lime estuvo estupendo! Jajaja hasta me sonrojo de imaginar a esos dos en el ascensor, jajajaja

Así que te estas leyendo el libro que te mandé, yo voy por el segundo que también está rebueno y ahora el protagonista es un sensual vampiro XD. Cuando quieras te mando este y los otros. Obvio amiga que me puedes mandar el libro "el tutor" ese título me lleva a pensar cosas pervertidas (yo y mi mente ya sabes, además tu me diste a entender que era algo así), jajajaj puedes mandarme ese y todo lo que quieras (excepto virus, jejeje y correos bomba jajaja), pá que está el internet sino?

Pues si puede sonar despectivo y todo pero es la realidad ¡son los personajes de relleno! Hahaha!

Así que ya casi cumples años, pues si me dices la fecha te enviaré una postal virtual de felicitación o un mensaje y sino pues de una vez ¡feliz cumple por adelantado! Así como cuando tú me felicitaste en mí cumple, como dijiste "para que te traiga suerte desde las primeras horas del día"

Bueno, Ja ne tomodachi san, matta ne!

**Maite:** hey amiga! Que bueno leerte a ti y a tus frases peculiares, jajaja (es que siempre me dejas pensando XD) tú, novia de Albert Einstein, jajajajaj (casi me parto de la risa al imaginarte con el despelucado señor) pero no te confíes, esos genios hicieron grandes aportes a la ciencia pero no es que hayan sido grandes como personas (hablo de moral, de pronto Albert no eran tan ruin pero Newton disque era un machista de F$%&%)

Jajaja me imagino la carita de mi kohai cuando leyó que su amiga la quería ver con novio Xd!

No mas es que leas y ya te enterarás que es lo que Alice tiene entre manos, aunque de sobra sabemos que no se va a salir con la suya. ¡el mal nunca triunfará en mi fic! Jajaja

A me acordé de la frase de Einstein esa que te había dicho "Absolutamente todos somos ignorantes, lo que ocurre es que no todos ignoramos las mismas cosas"

Ummmm con que dices que cuando envejecemos junto a la persona amada es que conocemos la fuerza del amor, yo creo que en parte tiene razón porque no es sólo en la vejez, cuando superas obstáculos con tu pareja también estas viendo esa fuerza, no necesariamente tienen que llevar una eternidad juntos.

Pues la última frase no me parece cierta (la del amor y esclavitud), es que amar no te garantiza la libertad, antes al contrario estás más amarrado xD

Claro que me gustan tus frases porque me haces meditar y me gusta la forma en como las relacionas con lo que yo escribo. Siiii lo de Alice en el 6 fue aventado pero al final nada, ya verás lo otro que a la tipa esa se le ocurre, sigue leyendo y lo encontrarás. Y mi super Ren, Dios cada vez estoy mas enamorada, jejejeje si no estoy mal leíste ya el 7, sabes a que dulce me refería?, bueno amiga. Ya me voy. Chaitooooooooooooooo

**nefertiti2882:** hola tomodachi san, siiii es una joda estar sin internet y pues hay veces que las circunstancias nos impiden tenerlo, pero que + da, al final se arregla. Ummm aún no he leído todo midnaigh secretary, yo creo que esta semana ya lo acabo. Luego te digo que me pareció el final.

Bueno amiga espero que te quede un tiempito para leer y también para que contestes el review que te dejé en last. Quiero saber que piensas de todo lo que te dije. Un besote! Animos con tu fic! Bye!

**Genesis Torres:** hola *abrazo! Abrazo!* te voy a mandar los libros (kyoko chan me hizo el favor de pasarme el link donde estás todos. Aún no acabo de descargarlos sin embargo te enviaré los que tengo adjuntos y te dejo el link para que veas los otros, vale!) ummm ya me sonaba Ann Rice (incluso en la saga de Dark hunters la mencionan) ahhh los tienes en libros, bueno de todas formas también se deben encontrar en Word. Cuando tenga un poco de tiempo los buscaré.

Uuuuuuuuyyyy si te recomendaría muchísimo que leyeras el manga y pues pa ponerte al corriente sólo tienes que leer a partir del capi 48 (creo, hasta ahí llegó el anime, ahora vamos por el 61)

Jajajaja quieres que muera Sho? Jajaja haaa amiga lamento desilusionarte pero ni había pensado en matarlo, pero tranquila que tengo una solución rebuscada pero no tan drástica para que los deje en paz.

Ok my friend, nos vemos luego.

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** hiiiii espero que estés bien, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii kyoko sale con unas, ella es una chica tierna y tímida pero ahora está dejando salir ese lado sensual y atrevido XD jajajaja y ESE par de idiotas merecían ver esa escena en primer plano.

Sí, ya viste que murió alguien pero fue un personaje de relleno así que no nos afecta emocionalmente, jajaja. Noooo! Ni loca mataría a Yashiro, adoro ese Cupido! Además lo necesito para darle un futuro regalito.

Bueno chaito Rebe, nos leemos a la próxima, vale. MUAK un BESO GIGANTE!

**Tati:** Hi Onee chan! Dividiré esta repuesta por partes, capi 8:Tranquil tranqui que ya va a ser, y es que no quería que ellos dos hicieran el amor tan rápido, es que ambos son nuevos en esto (Ren aunque había tenido muchas novias antes nunca había estado enamorado y pues ella es mas novata aún en el amor) hay donde te vez onee chan! El día que te pregunté la diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor te quedaste calladita y ahora vienes y me la describes perfectamente, *puchero* eres mala, yo necesitaba tu opinión precisamente para escribir ese capítulo.

Capi 9: *liz tiene tremenda mancha roja en la cara por el tomatazo que le tiró su onee chan* chica! Eres la primera que me tira uno pero comprendo, la verdad que un 90 % creía que en este capi lo iban a hacer ya que kyoko fue la que dio la iniciativa pero luego ya sabéis lo que pasó.

Capi 10: pues sí este es un capi tranquilo y te puede parecer aburrido cuando eres un lector ajeno a la historia original porque créeme sinceramente alguien que se haya leído o visto skip beat le ve la gracia al capítulo, ya que es donde empieza la resolución del problema de identidad de Ren. Y sí, va a ir a hablar con sus padres ya verás la que se arma pero también hay una linda y Jugosa reconciliación (claro que no tanto como la del 20, ya quiero que llegues ahí!)

Bueno Tata chan, nos leemos luego, vamos a ver hasta donde avanzas esta semana. Luego de que pases el 13 las cosas comienzan a estar más moviditas. Vale, vale, un besote y un abrazo.

**vMizuki:** *corre a darle un abrazo asfixiante a su querida Kohai* hay mi chibina, me hiciste reír bastante con lo que dijiste del 20, es que te imaginaba diciendo "Ai dios", ven pa´ ca pichurrina, que es lo que te toca buscar en el dic?, es que creo que soy muy especifica con esa temática así que no sé qué es precisamente. Vocabulario? o son las acciones? Me podrías decir un ejemplo por fa.

Y claro que te entiendo amiga, es muy maluco cuando lees algo y no lo entiendes, a mi antes no me gustaba leer precisamente por eso, yo empezaba con un libro (de esos del cole, porque antes sólo leí lo que me ponían) y hasta la página tres yo iba entusiasmada y entendía luego me daba cuenta que ya había llegado a la 15 y ni idea de qué había leído. Yo tenía pésimos problemas con la lectura pero creo que ahora soy una mejor lectora ya que tadquirí ese hábito, además leo mucho mucho y de todo.

Oh, envidio esa cualidad de maite y también la de aquellas personas que pueden devorar libros de 500 páginas en cuestión de horas (Vanecaos sensei puede hacer eso y yo me quedo como Ohhh no sólo por eso sino porque es una excelente escritora, de verdad que la admiro mucho. Sabes a quien me refiero cierto? La autora del fic Rosa de Sangre, a ti te gusta vampire knight así que te sugeriría que leyeras su fic incluso te aseguro que entenderás mas la historia original, si te decides a leerlo te lo paso, lo tengo tanto en Word tal como está en fanfiction y en pdf que es como quedó en el Libro)

Ummm así que pensáis que estuvo mal lo que hizo Sho de arrepentirse, pues mira que a mi no me parece y no creo que se esté rebajando además fue como una autoreflexión y ya era hora de que la hiciera dándose cuenta de que fue un completo idiota. Aunque coincido contigo en que no lo quiero ver así en el manga.

Sí lo sé, en mi fic Reino es diferente pero es que necesitaba ese tipo de personaje y tampoco es que haya podido arraigarme a su forma de ser. Sabía que me lo ibas a decir alguna vez sin embargo estoy feliz de que este también te guste. Sabes, si quieres puedes leer el fic que considero mejor que el mío, yo creo que ya sabes cuál es porque lo menciono mucho aquí. es el fic de mi senpai; Scorpion 25 Akuma se llama trabajos forzados y aquí las cosas son mucho más detalladas y fieles a las características de los protas. Además Reino y Kyoko son amigos, creo que te va a gustar. Puedo pasártelo también (ya sabes que todo fic que leo lo tengo en Word, debido a que no puedo leer en internet)

Bieno ya viste que no iba a matar a ningún personaje principal, como se te ocurre, jajajaja así que pasó por tu mente Taisho, pobre, no lo quiero muerto.

Obviamente que tus reviews son interesantes, me encantan absolutamente todos, así diga solamente "me ha encantado" así sea "continua" yo aprecio cada uno de sus mensajes y cada lector tiene un rasgo peculiar por eso los quiero tanto, así seamos personas de diferentes países y costumbres siento un cariño especial por cada uno.

Cada quien es interesante a su modo. Maite tiene su estilo peculiar y tú el tuyo, no te preocupes mi linda kohai por eso. Bye! mi pichurrina, hasta la próxima, vamos a ver que te parece lo que escribió tu senpai aquí. un besote y un abrazo. ^_^

**Navi:**olep navi chan, un gustazo tenerte por aquí. sos la misma de last heaven, cierto? Gracias por animarte a escribir, de verdad que cada comentario ayuda mucho y me hace feliz ^^`. Bueno amiga (apenas nos conocemos y yo llamándote así, te molesta?) espero que no sea la ultima vez que nos leamos. Un abrazo. Cuídate! Bye!

**By Sakuraliz 29/05/10**


	23. secretos inimaginables

**Primero que todo, disculpen la tardanza, de verdad que me fue imposible publicar el sábado (fecha límite que me autopuse) quieren saber que pasó? (al que no le interese saltese este párrafo) Resulta que el ****lunes ****habían quedado de instalar internet en mi casa y yo pues confiada no fui al ciber, pues los técnicos esos se fueron apareciendo muy tarde y de repeso estaba lloviendo y no hicieron ni mu, el ****martes ****(ellos dijeron que venían a primera hora) yo llego del colegio y me dicen: no han venido, llamaron que por la tarde. *brote de vena*, eran las 6 y los manes esos tampoco se aparecieron (además de que ese día también llovió), el ****miércoles ****(estuve ocupada toda la tarde con mi proyecto de grado en casa de mi compañera) llego a casa cansada casi a las nueve y me dicen: si vinieron PERO hubo un problema, el computador no tiene activada la tarjeta de red así que hay que conseguir un técnico por nuestra cuenta. (el idiota que hizo la instalación no pudo hacer que funcionara) *liz está mas que cabreada*. ****jueves****, el técnico de confianza viene a casa a las 6 ( yo fui a un ciber y me traje los reviews) tarda hasta las 9 de la noche y no consigue crear la conexión (entiéndase que no pude escribir en el transcurso del tiempo), dice que la única opción es formatear y reinstalar, pero como ya era tardísimo además de que primero tenía que guardar la información, me dice que vacíe un disco duro y lleve mi otra cpu (que aparentaba ser mas nueva, no la que hizo PUFF, sino otro vejestorio) a su casa. ****Viernes**** (toda la tarde estuve pasando información a las memorias y luego tuve que ir donde mi prima para quemar dvd. Hice como tres viajes, con ocho memorias de una giga y mucho anime que pasar) por la noche voy a la casa del técnico y le paso la cpu y el disco duro PERO la cpu no da señal a la pantalla, me regreso con el tiesto *me dan ganas de cogerlo a pata y tirarlo por la ventana*. ****Sábado****, el técnico va a mi casa a las 4 pm (yo no estaba. Por la mañana fue colegio y por la tarde rolear) y empieza a formatear (llego yo a las 6) son las 8 y el Windows xp finaliza la instalación (se dan cuenta la demora?, mi equipo es peor que una tortuga coja) vamos a conexiones de red y queda igualito, se intenta por todos los medios y no se logra conectar. Llamamos a la línea de atención al cliente y no nos dijeron nada nuevo, conclusión del técnico: esto es trabajo de los de TELMEX , yo no sé con que códigos la empresa trabaja (yo no sé en México, pero aquí el servicio de esa empresa es realmente malo, la oficina vive colmada de gente con reclamos), ****Domingo****, comienzo la instalación de los programas (casi todo el día dejándolo como antes, yo soy la única que cacharreo con mi computador), ****Lunes****, por fin puedo sentarme a contestar reviews y darle los últimos detalles al capítulo. hoy ****Martes, ****por fin pude publicarles. **

**PD: lo anterior fue la crónica de mi semana y el tiesto que tengo por computador. **

**Ya vieron por que odisea pasé por culpa del tiesto ese y los ineptos de la empresa. Toda una semana perdida y para colmo me quedé sin internet. *suspiro de decepción***

***Olvida lo anterior y extiende sonrisa de oreja a oreja* que capítulazo el 158, uhhhh Dios mío! Siiiiiiiiiiiii *Sakuraliz salta de alegría porque le atinó en la predicción* esos tipos provocaron a Cain! Yeeaaaaa! E hicieron lo peor a los ojos de Ren, tocarle (el tipo ese de la barrilla la tira al suelo) a su Kyoko, ya saboreo la muerte de ese tipo *frota las manos con cara vengativa*, aunque saben? quiero que le den unos golpecitos a Ren (aunque va estar muy difícil, aún no entiendo como hizo para girar a ese tipo) se imaginan la escenita que eso provocaría? *carita emocionada y se abre el globito encima de la cabeza de saku chan* están en el cuarto del hotel, Ren está sentado en la cama (tiene el labio roto) y kyoko está al lado de él con una motita de algodón humedecido con alcohol. –lo siento mucho Turuga san *snif* (el espíritu de setsu salió) todo es mi culpa *snif*- *voz extremadamente tierna* -no te preocupes mogami san, lo importante es que estés bien- (sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla)**

**De pronto, de pronto. jejeje Nada perdemos con soñar. Por cierto el capi lo subieron el 1 de junio al blog de Mechgouki (ya mi senpai me corrigió y me dijo que era chico) y ya sé de donde saca los scans. (Romi san me contó) Es de un blog llamado "BAIDU" ahí lo suben primero en japonés, de ahí lo toman los fansubs y pues él (mechgouki) lo sube el mismo día en inglés y Last Heaven (Romi y Shinji78) es el primero que no lo trae en español.**

**Haber, haber! *se acomoda las gafas* chicos y chicas de una vez les digo que se preparen para asimilar lo que va a pasar aquí (no se me asusten pero sí abran sus mentes para recibir la idea que tuve, recuerdan que en el capítulo 9 escribí "se me ocurrió algo para darle un giro de 180 grados a la historia, todavía no lo he escrito sólo es una idea que vaga indiscriminadamente por mi mente…no sé…talvez si…. Talvez no…." Pues después de varias horas de meditación la flameante idea se convirtió en un rotundo sí y me parece que el giro es en realidad de 360º, no sé… vamos a ver como lo toman ustedes. **

**Ya dejando tanto suspenso les digo que en este capi volvemos a tener música (creo que ya es el ultimo), pues no es que la canción me haya tramado, la letra en sí no me gusta pero el ritmo marcó un estilo que era el que quería reflejar con Kyoko. Se llama "Don´t say lazy" tal vez algunos la conozcan, es el ending de la serie K-on! (ya la piyaron, ne?. De ahí el nombre. De verdad disculpen, fue lo único que se me ocurrió)**

**Algo que no me acordaba y gracias a una amiga (que pensó que iba a tratarlo aquí) escribo esto; razón por la cual no traje a colación el tema del regalo de Ren dentro del fic: yo pienso que es una almohada y me hubiese gustado poner en el capítulo 4 (el del resfriado, donde los tórtolos se confesaron) que Kyoko despierta, se siente como en una nube y cuando ve donde está recostada se sonroja porque esa es la almohada que ella le regaló. Demo, demo, ya no lo pude poner por lo tanto ahí queda el tema en el aire. **

**Tuve que borrar una parte del capi porque no tuve tiempo de completarla, era: "**Los chicos usaban trajes…"** (Tenía planeado que buscaría imágenes y leyendas de trajes en el tal internet para poder describir, pero debido a todo lo que ya les conté no pude) entonces amigos(as) a usar sus dotes imaginativos para visualizar las pintas de los cantantes masculinos, gomen -_-**

**Ahora si, después de la palabrería acostumbrada, (esta vez un poco más larga) y las disculpas, los dejo ^^!**

**Capítulo 23**

**Secretos Inimaginables**

Hoy sería el gran concierto, bueno… no era la gran cosa pues era una escena más de la película, sin embargo estaba muy nerviosa, no sólo actuaría en público sino que cantaría ante cientos de personas.

En este momento estaba en vestuario, el traje de ésta vez le hizo recordar a su personaje de Setsuka, era un conjunto de mini falda y blusa ombliguera ceñida al cuerpo de color morado oscuro con un cinturón negro además de las botas de amarar y la tela de cuero que cubría sus antebrazos hasta el comienzo de sus dedos (imagínense que es igualito al que usa en la portada del 155 XD) su cabello era recogido por una coleta de lado, adornado con unas extensiones a juego con su traje, dándole un toque alborotado.

Kyoko pasó a maquillaje junto con Reino quien era el único que faltaba, las chicas encargadas de maquillaje salieron de la habitación después de terminar, dejando a los protagonistas solos.

Reino pensó que así como estaba vestida se veía muy bien a su lado, encajaría perfectamente con su imagen en Vie Ghoul, Kyoko le encantaba, no podía decir que estaba enamorado ni nada de esas patrañas, pero algo en ella lo atrajo desde el día que la conoció, la determinación que le mostró por destruir a Fuwa fue admirable, en ese entonces compartían el mismo objetivo de sobrepasar al cantante y lo que hizo que se interesara más en ella era el hecho de que Fuwa la quería para sí y él se encargaría de arrebatárselo todo, desde su fama hasta su novia. Si bien esa meta bastante egoísta y absurda ya la había olvidado, en primera instancia podía decir que la fama de su grupo la habían conseguido por su talento y sus canciones estaban en el Top debatiéndose los primeros lugares con las de Fuwa y… Kyoko no tenía que ver nada con su rival ahora era la novia de Hizuri lo que hacía más difícil por no decir imposible, alcanzarla. Ella lo había rechazado y le había dicho por todos los medios que no quería tener nada que ver con él, ¿debía rendirse acaso? ¿Qué quería exactamente de ella?, no era un pervertido como para simplemente pensar en llevársela a la cama, eso era sólo una parte de lo que quería hacer con ella y lo había utilizado como táctica para asustarla, entonces… valía la pena estar mendigando como un perrito un poco de atención? (Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que kyoko estaba muy inquieta sobre su asiento) –estas nerviosa?- (preguntó suave, sin necesidad de utilizar un tono burlón)

-un poco- (dirigió la mirada a sus manos mientras las entrelazaba)

(Reino se acercó a ella recostando su cabeza en el borde de su puesto) –Tranquila- (habló con un tono dulce)

Kyoko se sorprendió por su voz y esa mirada cálida, ¿Quién era ese y que había echo con Reino?, él continuó hablando manteniendo una voz afable.

-cuando estés en el escenario da todo lo que tienes, eres una chica muy talentosa y aunque no lo creas me has enseñado mucho en la actuación, estoy seguro de que brillarás en escena- (sonrió como rara vez lo hacía)

-etto…(que le pasaba hoy? Nunca había visto en su rostro una sonrisa tan sincera) gracias- (atinó a decir con un sutil tono rosáceo adornando sus pómulos)

(Ella rompió el casi incómodo contacto visual)

-después de esto vamos a hacer la escena del beso, quieres que la ensayemos?- (sus palabras sonaron con cierta inocencia)

No se molestó con su propuesta (tal vez por el inusual tono con el que le había hablado) pero obviamente la rechazaría y sin mostrar un ápice de recelo respondió -no es necesario, es una escena muy sencilla-

-estás segura?, si no demuestras tus sentimientos con ese beso, arruinarás la escena y nos tocará repetirlo- (ahí estaba el fastidioso Beagle de siempre)

-no te preocupes, imaginaré que eres Kuon, por lo tanto saldrá perfecta, (frunció el ceño) no la vayas a cagar tu-(sonrió socarronamente)

(Reino quedó inexpresivo, realmente le dolió escuchar que se imaginaría a ese tipo cuando se besaran. solo veía como ella se paraba de su asiento y se disponía a irse)

-¡ah! se me olvidaba, sólo quiero que sepas que Kuon no fue el que mató a ese chico, él llegó en su defensa y le dio su merecido a los bastardos de tus amigos…(lo miró seriamente) …reflexiona con quien diablos te juntabas Reino. (Salió de la sala de maquillaje)

El estadio estaba repleto de jóvenes y algunos adultos; no sólo de Kioto, también había gente de otras ciudades del país, había grupos que sostenían pancartas con el nombre de la banda que les gustaba, además de mensajes donde animaban a los participantes, en primera fila se encontraba la mesa de los jurados, entre los otros actores del elenco que eran los acompañantes de los protagonistas en Amour pour Trois.

La grabación empezó y el presentador salió a dar la bienvenida, anunciando a los participantes, presentando a los jurados y por supuesto animando al público colaborador.

En la película mostrarían segmentos de tres grupos competidores así que estos empezaron, el público a pesar de no conocer a los nuevos artistas llenaban el estadio con sus gritos, todos estaban a la espera de que saliera el grupo _**4-on!**_ que era el que estaba integrado por los artistas más aclamados del medio del espectáculo, los chicos que le quitan el sueño a más de una mujer, su estilo Visual kei hacía suspirar a cualquiera con solo verlos… ninguno podía creer que estarían a escasos metros de las celebridades, que serían parte de una película y todo completamente gratis, ¡qué gangaso! definitivamente un sueño por el que más de uno estuvo haciendo fila desde hace dos días para ocupar los mejores puestos.

Los amateurs como les decía Shotaro terminaron su actuación, ahora era el turno de dar paso aquellos que eran los causantes de los estridentes gritos de la multitud, que aclamaba por verlos en escena.

Cuando _**4-on! **_salió entre los fuegos pirotécnicos a unas cuantas chicas les dio la pálida por la impresión y a otros chicos les sangró la nariz al ver a la hermosa cantante.

Todos estaban en sus posiciones: Kuon en el teclado, Reino en la batería, Sho con la guitarra y Kyoko al frente del micrófono.

-one, two, three, four- (Reino dio la iniciación del acto chocando las baquetas)

**Please don't say "You are lazy"** (por favor no digas que "eres perezoso")  
**datte honto ha crazy** (porque en realidad "estas loco")  
**hakuchou tachi ha sou** (Los cisnes están bien)  
**mienai koto de BATAashi surundesu** (lo que no sabes es que ellos discuten sobre cuando nadar)  
**honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi** (soy obediente y fiel a mis instintos, voy a aceptar que se están haciendo divertidos)  
**zento youyoudashi…** (Tengo un brillante futuro)  
**dakara tama ni kyuukei shichaundesu** (por eso puedo tomarme un descanso de vez en cuando)

**kono me de shikkari misadamete** (con estos ojos confirmé)  
**yukisaki chizujou MA-KU shite** (mi destino y lo marque en mi mapa)  
**chikamichi areba sore ga oudou** (si hay un acceso directo)  
**hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou** (que podría ser mas fácil)

**YABA tsume wareta GURU- de hoshuu shita** ("Maldición! rompí mi uña!" la repararé con pegamento)  
**sore dakede nanka tasseikan** (con esto, de algún modo siento el éxito)  
**daijina no ha jibun kawaigaru koto** (lo mas importante es amarse a uno mismo)  
**jibun wo aisanakya ****hito**** mo aisenai** (si no te quieres a ti mismo, no podrás querer a nadie)

**Please don't say "You are lazy"** ((por favor no digas que "eres perezoso")  
**datte honto ha crazy** (porque en realidad "estas loco")  
**nou aru taka ha sou** (Halcones cualificados, es verdad)  
**mienai koto ni PIKKU** **kakusundesu** (esconden sus garras)  
**souzou ni isshoukenmei genjitsu ha zettai zetsumei** (intento imaginármelo, pero la realidad me conduce a una esquina)  
**hatten tochuu dashi…** (Estoy en la mitad de mi progreso)  
**dakara fui ni PICCHI hazurerundesu** (es por eso que a veces, de pronto pierdo el tono)

*Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* (los gritos eran innumerables, todo el mundo estaba encantado y algunos muy sorprendidos no tanto por Sho y Reino pues ya estaban acostumbrados a verlos en el escenario pero ¡OMG! Nunca se imaginaron a Kuon Hizuri formando parte de una banda musical y aunque en realidad era actuación, muchos pensaron que sería genial que se dedicara también a este campo) una pregunta que rodeaba la cabeza de muchos era: ¿De donde había salido Kyoko Mogami? Esa chica era una caja de Pandora, se volvió famosa en tiempo record, era una excelente actriz y había formado parte de la producciones más importantes de la televisión japonesa, por si fuera poco era la Novia del Idol actoral, la supuesta exnovia del Idol musical y ahora le tocaba actuar de pareja de Reino, el cantante de los Vie Ghoul; el grupo revolución que se debatía los primeros puestos. Ella era la juventud, carisma, talento y belleza encarnada en persona.

La actuación continuó y el presentador anunció a los ganadores de la guerra de bandas, el público dio su mejor actuación dando sonoros gritos cuando escucharon que _**4-on**_ se había llevado el primer puesto, para nadie era una sorpresa que los protagonistas iban a ganar.

Fue una noche llena de diversión, música y festejos, el grupo ganador interpretó otra canción la cual sería ending de la película.

Al otro día 

Lo más importante del viaje a kyoko ya estaba gravado sin embargo faltaban otras escenas que se realizarían en los alrededores de la ciudad. Como por ejemplo la de los baños termales y la del beso de los protagonistas.

Un amante del genero Yaoi estaría encantado con la primera escena, o así no lo sea cualquiera querría ver a Kuon, Sho y Reino semidesnudos en medio de las aguas termales, el vapor haciendo ver mas sensuales sus cuerpos. *sangrado de nariz* XD!

Los espectadores sólo alcanzarían a ver sus torsos desnudos, pero sería suficiente para hacer desmayar a mas de una.

Que pasaría ahora que los tres habían confesado que estaban enamorados de Haruhi? Acababan de alcanzar el primer sueño de ser reconocidos como músicos, dejarían que los problemas personales afectaran su vida laboral que apenas empezaba? Los chicos llegaron a un acuerdo pues podría ser que del lado masculino el amor apuntara hacia la misma persona pero que tal ella? Chiaki y Kaoru le habían confesado sus sentimientos pero ella los rechazó diciéndoles que a ellos los quería únicamente como amigos, sin embargo Naoki no había intentado acercársele en ningún momento, tal vez ella sentía lo mismo y si era así los otros dos no tenían porque meterse ya que era la decisión de Haruhi.

El dilema se resolvió cuando ella fue la que dijo abiertamente que sentía algo especial por Naoki, pero él no le respondió nada, simplemente se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos mientras ella se alejaba del hotel dejándolos a ellos en la sala. –eres estúpido o qué? (Kaoru lo coge del cuello gritándole) –no te das cuenta que ella te escogió?- (le dio un puño para que reaccionara) –no seas violento Kaoru!- (Chiaki lo jaloneó del cuello de su camisa apartándolo de Naoki) –y tú- (miró con recelo al que yacía sentado con la mejilla enrojecida) –no seas tan idiota de dejarla ir- (salió del la habitación junto con el guitarrista)

-Corten!, excelente chicos!- (felicitó el director por la gran escena)

Bueno… ahora cambiaremos de set para la escena final del día de hoy

Cuando todo estuvo listo empezaron con la filmación

El beso, para sorpresa de todos salió perfecto en la primera toma, era apasionado y a la vez lleno de amor, duró unos prolongados segundos y algunos miembros del staff se sonrojaron, aunque era tan raro ver a esos dos así … podían resaltar que habían asumido muy bien sus papeles, dejando atrás sus diferencias y dándolo todo en el escenario.

Si Itou Yamato fuera como el director Ogata de seguro habría llorado por la emoción, sin embargo estaba como hipnotizado.

-Hey! Hasta cuando piensa filmar?- (interrumpió Sho, sacando al director de su alucinación)

-ah! Corten!, chicos (se acercó a ellos poniendo una mano en el hombro de cada uno) eso estuvo genial!-

Sho agradeció infinitamente que le quitaran esa desagradable imagen visual de enfrente, a diferencia del novio de la muchacha que se mantuvo serio pero sereno, él permaneció con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, hasta Reino tenía oportunidad de besarla y él no, aunque fuera en la mentira de la actuación le parecía injusto, ya no aguantaba más! Apostaría todo al último juego de cartas que le quedaba.

Otro nuevo día llegaba, para la suerte de Sho grabarían sólo en la mañana y esto le dejaba la tarde libre para ir a encontrarse con aquella mujer que estuvo buscando durante días.

Según el detective que contrató; la susodicha vivía en una pensión a mas o menos una hora del centro de la ciudad, sin decir nada Sho tomó un auto y se dirigió al lugar de la dirección, camufló su apariencia con unos vaqueros y camisa sencilla además de la gorra y las gafas oscuras, cuando llegó a la residencia no pudo evitar soltar un mohín de desagrado al ver el estado de esa posada de mala muerte. Preguntó al encargado por Mogami Saena suponiendo que aún llevaba el apellido de su esposo.

El viejo se quedó pensando un rato para luego responder: -la única Saena que hay aquí es Saena chan de la 105-

Shotaro caminó por los sucios pasillos siguiendo las indicaciones del señor hasta que encontró la habitación indicada.

Dio tres golpes sin escuchar respuesta, así que aumentó la intensidad de los llamados.

-YA VOY!- (se escuchó una voz femenina envuelta en cólera)

El joven rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer la mujer que tenía al frente, si mal no recordaba siempre que la mamá de Kyoko visitaba su casa lo hacía con trajes al estilo ejecutivo y ahora la veía con un vestido desaliñado, el pelo negro revoltoso como si no lo hubiese enjuagado en días y un aspecto de vieja decrépita que no concordaba con la antigua imagen que tenía de la Señora Mogami.

-Quien eres?- (preguntó la mujer en un tono de pocos amigos)

-Fuwa Shotaro (se presentó e impidió que la mujer le cerrara la puerta en la cara) –espere!, quiero hablar con usted-

-vete por favor- (pidió la señora casi como un ruego, tratando de cerrar la puerta)

-No me iré hasta que decida venir conmigo para ver a su hija-

-estás loco?, jamás haré eso, así que lárgate!- (sonó como una orden irrefutable)

-no puedo creer que no le importe Kyoko. (Levantó la voz) Eres su Madre!-

-porque me importa es que no quiero verla!, Dime? (abrió totalmente la puerta permitiéndole ver lo que se suponía era su habitación) –qué le puede dar alguien como yo? (mostraba en su rostro tristeza) lo único que traería mi presencia en su vida sería sufrimiento. (no pudo dejar escapar unas cuantas lágrimas) Acaso quieres eso?

Sho se asombró por el estado de la escabrosa pieza, en el suelo había un viejo futon, y los únicos muebles eran una mesa de noche y un closet apolillado. Al rincón se podía observar unas cuantas botellas de sake vacías. (Saliendo de su estado meditabundo) –yo sólo deseo que ella sea feliz y sé que la necesita, Kyoko siempre ha querido volver a verla… (Paró de hablar porque la mujer caminó a sacar algo del armario)

(ahhhh! Suspiró desganada) -si vamos a hablar hagámoslo en otro lado, aquí ni siquiera hay donde sentarnos-

Shotaro se limitó a seguir a la mujer que llegó hasta la sala de la posada y dio un fuerte golpe en la puerta, alertando a los presentes que se entretenían con el dominó o el Mahjong. –LARGO, Hoy necesito la sala!- (ordenó autoritariamente)

Los viejos hicieron mala cara, sin embargo se fueron sin chistar.

(Saena se sentó y se sirvió una copa) -bebes?- (antes de oír la respuesta ya le estaba sirviendo sake)

Sho se sentó al frente de ella sin darle una probada al licor

(Ella se bogó la copa de un sorbo y sirvió otra) -he visto a mi hija en televisión… (Soltó una sonrisa) cuando la vi por primera vez en ese comercial no podía creer que era ella, no por su físico porque aunque hubiesen pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la vi, sus ojos mieles me demostraron que esa era mi niña, lo que en verdad no entendía era desde cuando se había convertido en actriz? Si mal no recordaba nunca fue ese su sueño, en realidad lo único que decía de niña era que quería ser una princesa y encontrar su príncipe azul (río con un brillo especial en sus ojos)

(Él intervino) –Al acabar la escuela media, Kyoko y yo nos fuimos a la capital, ahí tuvimos una fuerte discusión y terminamos rompiendo la amistad de tantos años, así que tomamos caminos diferentes, pero ambos en el mundo del espectáculo; yo me convertí en cante y ella en actriz- (dijo omitiendo gran parte de los detalles de la historia)

-ya veo… son unos chicos con mucha suerte-

-ni tanta, tuvimos que pasar por muchos obstáculos para llegar a donde estamos-

(Tomó de su copa) -seguramente Kyoko se ha vuelto como esas divas caprichosas y presumidas, la fama que ha alcanzado no es para menos-

-se equivoca, ella sigue siendo la misma chica de siempre: sencilla, alegre, divertida y hasta su lado fantasioso se ha mantenido intacto.-

(Sonrió sinceramente) –me alegra escuchar eso, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy… mi pequeña ya no es una niña (su rostro mostró nostalgia) se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa y exitosa, me hace tan feliz que haya salido adelante… lo mejor que pude haber hecho fue irme de su lado, yo no sabía como expresarle amor, mas bien no me salía ser cariñosa, (recordó las veces que la niña iba feliz a mostrarle sus calificaciones, eran casi perfectas pero ni se inmutaba por felicitarla, sólo se limitaba a recalcarle donde había obtenido el 99 y no el 100 que debería haber sacado, y lo peor era que a la próxima vez kyoko se esforzaba al máximo por sacar lo que su mamá quería y ni lográndolo la hacía cambiar su semblante de seriedad, que se mantenía seco y distante)… conmigo se habría quedado estancada…- (bebió mas del licor de arroz)

-lo que hubiese pasado si no se hubiera ido es incierto, y por mas que queramos regresar el tiempo y cambiar nuestros errores no podemos (lo decía por experiencia propia)… pero tenemos el presente para tratar de enmendarlos y yo… estoy tratando de recuperar a Kyoko, (No estaba seguro de decirlo) por eso necesito su ayuda…

-yo no puedo ayudarte en nada Sho- (respondió con pena)

-si puede… por favor permítame llevarla con ella, estoy seguro que quiere verla y que la perdonará, Kyoko también está en esta ciudad… (Ella lo interrumpió)

-no sé cómo el reencontrarme con mi hija ayudará a reconciliarlos, olvida la idea… ya te dije que no voy a aparecer en su vida- (tomó otro sorbo de su bebida)

-si logro que se reúna con usted tal vez me perdone, es el único modo que tengo para compensar las veces que la vi llorar por su ausencia y no fui capaz de hacer nada… además quiero que volvamos a hacer amigos, ella es muy importante para mi, necesito tenerla cerca-

-me parce que no sólo te interesa su amistad, me da la impresión que sientes algo más por ella-

-así es, (tragó pesado) me di cuenta que estaba enamorado cuando la perdí-

-al parecer ella no siente lo mismo, prácticamente en todos los medios se menciona que es la novia de Kuon Hizuri y que su relación es una de las mas estables-

-sí, está saliendo con ese tipo (suspiró sin resignarse) y por eso me es más difícil recuperarla, usted es el único medio que tengo para tocar de nuevo su corazón-

(Hizo un gesto de pesar) –muchacho, es mejor que no interfieras, de todas formas ustedes nunca podrán estar juntos de esa forma- (tomó otra copa)

-no me diga eso con tanta seguridad, (chocó su mano contra la mesa) yo sé que existe la probabilidad de uno en un millón para tenerla, sin embargo haré todo para ser ese uno-

-hablas muy bonito (Parecía que el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto), pero no es sólo porque Kyoko este enamorada de otra persona que te digo esto, hay una razón de peso que no les permite a ustedes dos estar juntos. (Siguió bebiendo)

-De que está hablando?-

-dejémoslo así, (habló en tono de borracha) es un secreto que he guardado por 19 años y juré llevármelo a la tumba- (la mujer hizo el ademan de pararse de su silla)

-espere un momento, (la jaloneó del brazo haciéndola tomar asiento) está loca si cree que me va a dejar así, dígame de que se trata- (ordenó alzando la voz)

-No te voy a decir- (jugueteó con la botella y bebió directamente)

-si es algo en lo que estamos involucrados Kyoko y yo tenemos derecho a saberlo, no cree? (le gritó)

-no hables tan duro!- (se tapó uno de sus oídos mientras terminaba la botella de sake)

-por favor, dígame que es lo que impide que estemos juntos!- (casi rogó por respuesta)

(la señora vaciló, pero estaba perdida en las trampas del licor)- pues muy sencillo, (hipó) Jejeje, no puedes ser el novio de tu Imotou chan, ne?, jajaja- (Mogami san se reía sola)

-Qué?- (preguntó incrédulo, eso no podía ser, era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado, definitivamente el alcohol la estaba haciendo decir bromas pesadas)

-así como lo oyes, *hip* kyoko es tu *hip* hermana-

-ya déjese de bromas vieja, hablaré con usted cuando esté sobria- (chocó fuertemente su puño contra la mesa, levantándose)

-no querías saber la verdad?, pues ahí la tienes!-

-y como pretende que le crea? Me va a decir que se robó a la niña de mis padres?- (preguntó con ironía)

-no seas idiota! Kyoko es hija mía y de… tu padre- (la señora sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero un alivio brutal en su pecho)

Sho quedó petrificado, había escuchado bien?, esa loca vieja estaba diciendo que Kyoko era su hermana? Pero que estupidez tan grande era esa?

**Continuará**

***Sakuraliz vestida como soldado de la época medieval, alista escudo para defenderse* muchos en estos momentos tienen cara de **_**¿what?+Oooo!**_**, pues sí, esa era la idea y no se preocupen que en el próximo capítulo encontraremos las piezas del rompecabezas: "¿Cómo diablos terminaron siendo hermanos?", Daijoubu mina, cuadré la historia de forma en que parezca creíble, sisisis pero para las detalles nos toca como de costumbre esperarnos la semanita. (trataré de subirlo el sábado)**

**Por cierto, en muy pocos fics se incluye a la mamá de kyoko como personaje y según los planteamientos de las escritoras, coinciden en que es malhumorada, (así se ve en el manga) en uno que leí era una señora ricachona, en otro es la mujer de Takarada kuoki pero es despreciable como persona, en otro que leí aparecía para aprovecharse de la fortuna que había alcanzado kyoko como actriz, en otro Kyoko es adoptada (la señora la raptó), en fin: muchas especulaciones. la mayoría escribió en general que es mala persona, aquí en mi fic es una mujer desafortunada que se vio obligada por las circunstancias a hacer lo que hizo, A mi no me parece mala, como la puse me da hasta lástima la pobre. Sin embargo ustedes son los jueces aquí.**

**Como autor sólo pido sus reviews y puede que no estén de acuerdo con la idea, sin embargo, muchachs! les recuerdo que esto es un fic y nada es verídico. Simplemente como todo escritor de fics tomo prestados a unos personajes y encamino la historia como mejor me parezca con el fin de que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Ya fue mucho por hoy y pues ahora sí pasen a leer sus respuestas.**

****

**Maite:** ea pues, hoy estas aquí encabezando la lista, wohh ya casi estas al día con la lectura, creo que vas a alcanzar a estar al corriente antes del final. Voy a contestar uno por uno. Lets go!...7- obvio que no me enojo con las críticas y casi siempre trato de motivar al lector dejándolos en suspenso pero en el caso del paparzzi me pareció innecesario. Que chévere que te haya gustado lo del dulce, jajaja fue movidita la escena y pues la lluvia fue utilizada como STOP (yo no quería que lo hicieran tan rápido) oye, que son esos tratos con vmizuki?, no señoritas! si se vuelven a decir así senpai va a ir a agarrarles los cachetes, así que escóndanse de mi, jajajaj. Siempre sabes donde meter a Einstein, no?

8-muy de acuerdo con lo que amor de los jóvenes está en los ojos, no entiendo como es que se entregan tanto a una relación siendo unos culicagados. A tal punto de que se ponen en contra de todo con tal de estar con la persona "amada" wakaranai.

Gracias por comentar tanto XD!

9- me reí cuando leí los …pues…. ajamm….(te imaginaba con una carita toda inocente), me alegra que seas una chica de mente abierta. Yo empecé a leer esa temática a tu edad y si tapujos puedo decir que me encanta (a través de la lectura nos permite ver de manera diferente esa acción, yo por ejemplo la manejó desde un lado muy romántico y tierno, tratando de que sea lo mas estético posible, hay otros autores que se centran en la acción en sí, unos son demasiado obscenos. A mi me gusta leer como es que cada autor aborda el tema con personajes que conocemos.

10-todo no puede ser acción, es importante avanzar en la historia.

11-ya entiendo porqué es que casi no entendiste el capi, a mi hermana le pasó lo mismo, debido a que ustedes no conocen la historia base pueden confundirse cuando leen que kyoko le dice papá al papá de Ren o cuando la Maria le dice Onee chan (hermana) a kyoko, no lo son en realidad. Mi onee chan dijo que se iba a ver la serie, quieres que te la pasé (si te ves skip beat vas a morirte de la risa, es una serie muy buena y si te queda gustando después te paso el manga que es aún mejor) quieres verte romeoxjuliet? (versión anime de Romeo y Julieta que sacó Japón. Muy buena. A mi me gusto mas que el libro y la película) tal vez (estoy casi segura) y después de verte este par de series te quede gustando el anime.

Amiga, que estás esperando ¡atrévete a publicar algo tuyo! Yo creo que serás una excelente escritora, podrías empezar por un fic, hay algún libro, película, video juego, anime, manga, novela, al que le quieras dar tu versión? (en esta página puedes publicar de todo) yo estaría encantada de leerlo, apenas lo tengas me avisas. Ya quiero dejarte review…..a viky también le dije lo mismo pero nada que se anima, yo sé que ustedes tienen un increíble potencial solo falta que lo dejen salir. Por favor no lo repriman. Yo también quería escribir desde hace mucho y lo veía como algo imposible, hasta que luego de leer tanto fic me dio por hacerlo y gracias a dios me ha ido super bien, es de las mejores cosas que he hecho y me ha permitido conocer gente maravillosa de todo el mundo.

Maria chan es un trocito de adoquín, jajaja esa niña es lo máximo. Es como una mini kyoko. Ya en el anime la vas a ver. Por cierto, alguna vez has visto a los personajes? Yo creo que deberías echarles un vistazo para que te quede fácil imaginarlos.

No había caído en cuenta de la analogía del amor y la tos, es verdad, ambos no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo.

12- uchhhh, ya van dos que me reprochan lo del sufrimiento de la pareja (adivinas quien fue la otra? Siiiii mi kohai), es verdad. tengo que trabajar en eso, pero es que me cuesta poner que se pelean, mas adelante hay otra discusión sin embargo tampoco dura mucho. Como está eso de que si Ren vuelva a engañar akyoko será culpa de ella? No entendí ese punto.

13-...¨supe que era el amor cuando te conocí¨ es la frase que escogí para el título de mi fic, me acuerdo que estaba durmiendo y llevaba como dos horas recreando el primer capítulo en mi cabeza (antes de escribir hago eso y puedo llegar a trasnocharme ahí acostada en la cama sólo pensando, es como una película que se proyecta en mis ojos y luego viene lo difícil, que es acomodar todo eso con palabras) yo era dele y dele vueltas al titulo, hasta que llegó ese y ahí mismo me paré cogí mi libreta (todo estaba a oscuras) y anoté, luego me quedé dormida con la usual sonrisa estúpida que se mantiene cuando crees que algo salió bien. Y en el capítulo trece hallé el lugar adecuado para retomar la frase, a mi me encantó como quedó ese capi donde hicieron el amor por primera vez.

14- yo también quiero un premio, jajaja un nobel (pero no sé de qué) siempre he querido ganarme algo en deportes, soy buena pero no practico nada y en las competencias del colegio en las que ganamos no nos dan nada, mi sueño frustrado es tener un trofeo. Tengo medallas pero son de rendimiento académico y como dos de olimpiadas del saber. Pero eso no vale nada, uno no es persona por la cantidad de diplomas y cositas materiales sino por la moral de cada quien, por nuestros valores y virtudes.

Amiga, me llamaste irresponsable *carita de reproche* si lo que mas he recalcado es que nuestra parejita se cuida para no tener problemas que en piensan con be y terminan con bé. Yo no quiero ser "abuela" tan pronto, pero lo seré, jajajaa.

Me sigo preguntando de donde sacas tantas frases, esa última que mencionas es la antagónica de "el que se enamora pierde".

16- umm, si sé cocinar. Hice un pequeño curso en confandi además me encanta. Con las recetas de kyoko pues no son mías, el ramen es la sopa de fideos china (en Japón se volvió muy popular), siempre que vienen yvon y victoria a mi casa comemos ramen, yo les compré los palillos y les enseñé a usarlos, quieres unos? Y cuando nos reunimos todas cuatro? Deberíamos planearlo. He intentado cocinar comida japonesa, pero el sushi no pude hacerlo porque no conseguí el alga nori, ni el vinagre de arroz. Traté de improvisar los onigiris (bolitas de arroz) y remplacé el vinagre de arroz con el vinagre blanco y al final fue horrible, hay veces que las hago como si fuera arroz normal y les pongo atún u oros rellenos, sin embargo no es lo mismo, quiero saber a que saben realmente, lo malo es que aquí no hay ningún restaurante japonés.

17- si algo tiene Kyoko es Carácter, esa chica es el carácter en persona, además el idiota de shotaro se merecía eso y mucho más. Se que no sabes muy bien qué fue lo que le hizo sin embargo has entendido a la perfección la actitud de kyoko hacia él.

Ufff, fue bastante larga tu respuesta pero es lo que correspondía a tus comentarios. Un besote amiga, gracias por estar aquí. Chauuuuuuu!

**Dark moon:** hola dark chan! Ummm me alegra que te haya gustado el giro de la historia y bueno que tal te parece ese nuevo giro que le di en este capi?. aunque a veces sepamos que algo no es verdad podemos sentir que es real, a mi también me dio cosita escribir lo de la muerte de Ren (amigo) y como cuadré el pasado de la mamá de kyoko hace que llegué a pensar que puede ser verdad (en un extraño mundo, jejeje. Ya en el próximo capi sabrás a que me refiero)

Yo también tomé las escena como Kuon desahogando sus penas pero él es un niño y parece que algo fuerte le pasa, no sé que pensar. Nos tocará esperar para saber que es lo que yoshiki nakamura va a poner XD

Olep amiga de que país sos?, Venezuela? (una amiga de allá me habló que también hacen esas clases) yo nunca había escuchado lo de la semana premilitar y aquí en Colombia eso no se hace (gracias a dios que a nuestro presidente no se le ocurrió esa "brillante" idea, pero ya en este mes cambiamos. Vamos a ver con que "maravillas" y "regalitos" llega el nuevo al poder). Bueno nos leemos a la próxima, vale! Bye"

**Piks****:** Hi! Hi! Hi! no sé a que te refieres en que sho no podrá decirle, ojalá que con este capi esté aclarado XD.

Wohhh, resumiste muy bien todo lo que hago en mi fic, y pues sí, lo hago porqué para mi cada puntico es importante y siempre en un fic busco eso, que sea largo y pues si hay notas de autor mejor, pero sobretodo algo que me parece que no puede faltar son las respuestas. Darles las gracias a cada uno es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrarles que aprecio sus comentarios. No entiendo porqué hay autores que no se toman ese trabajo. Puede estar bien que den las gracias generales pero yo como lectora pregunto y aporto cosas, así que por lo menos espero que me respondan y mas cuando existe la facilidad tan grande para hacerlo (hay autores que prefieren mandar un mensaje individual, incluso una chica me pidió que hiciera eso debido a que las respuestas son personales, pero le expliqué muy bien que no quería hacerlo y no podía debido a que la mayoría de los lectores no están registrados aquí en fanfiction como para que se me de la opción de mandar mensajes privados así que lo hago aquí, no veo el problema de que encuentren sus respuestas en capítulo posterior, además no es que escribamos nada malo ni comprometedor, los reviews son públicos por lo tanto mis respuestas también)

Yo también estoy a la espera de saber que se trae la mangaka, es que DIOS! Nos tiene en la incertidumbre con muchas cosas, no se me ocurre que pueda traer el pasado de Reino y Ren.

Gracias a ti por estar aquí, y pues es cierto lo de que tienes una amiga en Colombia y si vienes acá hasta podamos hablar personalmente, ya me imagino. Dos chicas van caminando por la calle y la una dice "eres Piks chan?" y la otra contesta "no me digas, vos sos sakuraliz!" jajajajajajaj claro, claro. Como si eso fuera a pasar. Si ni siquiera tenemos la mínima idea de cómo somos físicamente. Juro que me encanaría conocerlas y con las que llevo algún tiempo aquí hablamos a veces por msn o por facebook, quien quita que en un futuro nos encontremos.(el mundo es un pañuelo)

Tú de donde eres?, creo que sos latinoamericana, pero es solo una suposición Xd. Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee kiss and hugs x1000!

**Fan1:** hola, aquí yo feliz de ver lectores nuevos. Tu Nick me llamó la atención XD sabes? Con tu pregunta pude cuadrar perfectamente una escena de celos en el capítulo que escribí actualmente. Dentro de poco la leerás y ya con eso el pasado de Kuon estará absolutamente revelado. La tipa va a hacer su aparición como personaje de relleno, jajaja. bueno ya no te puedo contar más. Espero que sigas aquí para que te enteres de cómo va a terminar. Y si puedes estaría encantada de que me dejaras tus reviews. Besos! Good bye!

**sony9**_**:**_ hola, me alegra verte por aquí. ummmm ya por la imagen y por tu profile sabía que te gustaba zero. Y pues el personaje en sí no me gusta, soy fielmente LOVE KANAME, así que espero y aspiro que yuuki quede con él.

Pues como decís sony chan, a Sho le salió el tiro por la culata ya que se enteró de algo que jamás se le pasó por la mente y pues hasta ahí quedaron todas sus posibilidades con kyoko.

Todavía no he podido ojear el manga kyo koi wo hajimemasu, pero lo veré apenas pueda, gracias por recomendármelo. ^_^. Cuídate, byeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**Kyoko:** holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia que le di al origen de la medalla. Esta semana no he podido avanzar con el libro (problemas con el compu) pero me pondré al día. Has leído Ane rice? Tienes sus libros en Word o pdf?, me he interesado mucho en la literatura vampírica sobre todo porque estoy jugando un juego de rol (vampiro la mascarada) y pues ahí soy un vampiro.

Ummm con que te leíste Harry, que opinas del final?. Yo quería que Harry quedara con Hermaioni, cuando me enteré que se quedaba con Ron (desde la primera película el chico me cayó mal) me dejó de gustar la saga, por eso sólo veo las pelis. (he leído muy pocos fics, no encuentro nada bueno en los HXH M)

Olep, tu correó no salió (fanfiction suprime las páginas así que el review se quedó en "No me importa que me agreges al msn pero es este") entonces podrías agregarme tu?, ya me despido, tengo algunas dudas. (por ejemplo, el 17 que aparecía con tu Nick es tu edad?, de donde eres?) a mi me gusta saber de la gente que me lee, por eso me gusta hablar por msn ya que algunos no colocan información aquí. Bueno kyoko chan, nos leemos luego. Bye!

**ALE10177****:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *abrazo rompecostillas* *sonrisa de oreja a oreja* me encanta que te encanten mis capítulos XD

Yo también me pregunto lo de la mamá de kyoko, al parecer ese es otro misterio, quien sabe donde estará la señora esa y pues al parecer el papá si está muerto. Eso le dio kyoko a entender a Maria chan y al presidente cuando hablaban. Pero como todo en este mundo ¡hay que esperar! Mientras tanto conformémonos con lo que escribe esta loca chica y sus tales versiones, jajajaja

Siiiii, no sé si has leído un fic aquí llamado "eres mi vida" ahí la autora escribió que kyoko es hermana de maria chan (el hijo de takarada salió con la señora pero por problemas se separaron) entonces kyoko resultó siendo nieta de Lory y no te imaginás que ahora está embarazada (al parecer va a ser niña) y hasta estuvo en peligro de aborto, jajaja la chica al igual que yo tiene bastante imaginación para esas cosas.

Bye bye! Ale chan, hasta pronto. 

**AliceShinku**: hallo! Me agrada tenerte por aquí! chica, chica, chica *se acerca sigilosamente al oído y susurra en voz baja* lo que me escribiste es lo que con certeza va a pasar (aunque no lo he escrito, de ronto y cambie de opinión), pero no se lo digás a nadie, ok. Hasta acertaste en el número y género. Bueno, me leíste el pensamiento. Cuídate mucho tú también. besos y abrazosX3 thank you very much!

**hitsu-sasuke****:** *grita a todo pulmón* HOLA, espero no haberte aturdido, jajajaaja. Tienes razón en que faltan muchas cosas por suceder, ya verás el giro tan tremendo que da la historia en estos últimos capis. Pero las cosas siempre suceden por algo. Ummmm estuvo cortica mi respuesta, uuummmm ya me voy. Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuha se me olvidaba, graciasx3

nefertiti2882: holaaaaa *abrazo de entendimiento* yo estoy en las mismas con el internet, esta semana en clase de sistemas iba a provechar para enviarte tus reviews pero como estaba trabajando con otras compañeras no pude, súmale a eso que es pésimo. Hasta el sábado fue que pude dejarte tus merecidos reviews y eso que los había escrito desde hace días…. Bueno, estoy algo corta hoy, pero si me explayé en tus comentarios, cuídate! Nos leemos luego….besotes!

**kariramos:** Hi! Genki desu ka?, siiiiii tenía que avanzar rápido en tiempo porque me interesaba era el punto de la mamá.

Pues ya era hora de que los papás de Sho lo aceptaran, o era eso ó perder a su único hijo.

(hoy he hablado muy poquito, es que ando muy cansada *cara de sueño*) Hasta pronto Kari chan, nos leemos luego. Gracias, beso HIPERRECONTRAGIGANTE.

**Genesis Torres:** que onda G chan? (te voy a contar algo, desde hace rato quiero saber como se dicen tus dos nombre, es que no sé, sonaría con j o ll, con tilde, como génesis (suena como en inglés?) y pues el segundo Aiskel (suena como se escribe?) nunca había escuchado el segundo, de donde es? (tampoco conocía a nadie llamado Genesis), en cambio tus apellidos si son comunes en mi país. Uhhhhhhh entiendo muy bien lo de volver a escribir el review, a mi me pasó peor, mi Word falló y tu ve que volver a escribir un mensaje privado de 3 hojas como 3 veces (pero era para mi senpai así que valió la pena)

*choca esos 5* tocaya de Yukuhito san, jejeje

Pues lo de que yuuki queda con zero lo leí en algún lado, pero nada es absolutamente seguro, en cualquiera de los dos casos habrá fans tristes, encolerizadas, con ganas de secuestrar a Matsuri, en fin,… que nos den gusto a ambos lados de las fans va a estar complicado, pero sería lo mejor.

Ummmm, interesante eso de las clases premilitar, en mi país no se hace nada parecido, yo estudio en un liceo pero nunca hemos visto algo así, supongo que en los colegios militares lo hacen. (a mi me gustaría, en una de mis tantas carreras a escoger estaba disque fuerzas armadas, aérea o naval, pero ya cambié de opinión porque hay una que me gusta más)

Bueno hasta pronto, nos leemos a la próxima. Matta ne!

**Scorpion25Akuma:** hola senpai!, jijiji como lo queríamos, sexo en el trabajo! Jajaja y pues sí, los bakas tenían que ir a ver, jajaja no sé ni que diablos era lo que supuestamente el director los había mandado a decirle pero llegaron en el momento preciso *carcajada enorme*.

He tratado de desarrollar el papel de Reino pero creo que no es muy parecido al real, incluso en este capi se mostró tierno, pero de todas formas me gusta.

Hey senpai, a ti si se te ocurrieron un poco de canciones, en cambio ese día yo estaba en blanco incluso le pedí a mi hermana su libro de canciones infantiles (ella es profe de preescolar) y pues ahí leí, pero ninguna me convenció, eran disque la ballena, sirilo, la iguana y una manotada de animales, además de que no quedaba bien meter una canción en español por lo tanto decidí dejarlo en "canción infantil" para que cada quien se la imaginara.

Akuma san, me disculpo por no haber explotado mas la película, no tenía planeado entrar en detalle, como leíste el 21 fue improvisado y ya aquí termina la trama de amour pour trois.

Noooooooooo, no había ni pensado en matar al Ojii san boy (me encantó el apodo que le diste)

Nos leemos luego, vale. Un besote y muchos animos y buenas energias para que puedas avanzar enla escritura de tu increíble fic. No me canso de decir que está estupendísimo!

oryxyro: Holaaaaaaaaa, apenas acabe de ver candy candy el primer fic que leeré será el tuyo. Que categoría será?.

No había escuchado que les decían geeks, siempre en las películas los he visto como frikis. No me parece que se les diga geek, pues es torpe y esas personas son realmente inteligentes, que se obsesionan mucho con las cosas, eso sí pero que mas da, cada quien es libre de tener sus aficiones.

Ummm pues yo tampoco le voy al cosplay, no me veo vestida como una muñeca anime, además no me quedaría, sin embargo me gusta y admiro a los cosplayers japoneses, es que enserio parece que fuera tu el personaje en vida, hasta el mínimo detalle en el traje es idéntico, además que la test blanca y el pelo liso los hace parecerse más. Me río bastante con los cosplays latinos, hay una página donde ponen, "cosplayers pobres" y de verdad que es para morirse de la risa, la gracia del disfraz es interpretar a un personaje, no ridiculizarlo y pues hay unos que uno dice, porqué hacen eso? Entre los que recuerdo estaba uno de Gundam y el disfraz era una caja, los de dragon ball ni se diga y había un gordito disfrazado de pikachu.

Bueno amiga, ya viste que pasó con el recuentro de la mamá, espero con ansias tu punto de vista.

Es que página estás leyendo vampire K? donde dejan comentarios válidos.

Ya te diré de nana y el mini Ren cuando la vea, vale!

Un besote, cuídate. Sayo!

**nickita021:** Hola amiga, yo aquí también cortica de tiempo. Sabes a mi también me encanta Kioto, cuando vaya a Japón (meta que sin duda llegaré a cumplir, tenemos que visualizar esa afirmación "el poder de la mente ayuda mucho") me gustaría ir primero a Akihabara; es la ciudad del anime y la tecnología, que veas cosplayers en las calles es lo mas normal del mundo, también quiero ir a Kioto por su valor cultural. Disculpa mi respuesta tan cortica, gracias por estar aquí apoyándome y discúlpame si a veces tardop con los reviews de bandido, tu sabes que yo estoy ahí leyendo, la joda siempre es ese internet (la palabra me sabe a cacho). Hasta pronto ¡a petonás!

**TATI:** ola onee chan, estoy cansada de joder con ese computador, tu misma has visto todo lo que he intentado hacerle para que funcione el internet, bueno eso es tema de casa ahora vamos con tus respuestas.

Viste que la espera con ESO valió la pena, jajajaja. Me alegra que te haya gustado y pues las dudas que tenés son lógicas debido a que no conoces la historia original (cuando quieras te la puedes ver, juro que no te arrepentirás porque te reirás como loca). Con respecto a lo de Disney, sí estaría genial ir. Espera que trabaje y me organice y nos daremos un paseo familiar allá (faltan unos años para que pueda hacer eso pero lo vamos a lograr "mente positiva antes todo"XD) siiiii la gente malintecionada está en todos lados, aquí vimos a Alice y pues ahora Sho, sin embargo no es que puedan hacer gran cosa para salirse con la suya, es casi imposible destruir la relación de Ren y Kyoko.

A ver, con respecto a que si en Japón se ve mal que andes con una menor, pues realmente no lo sé, he pensado que es igual que acá. Lo de pedófilo lo puse porque en unos tres fic que leí de skip beat en inglés mencionaban eso, pero realmente cuatro años no son nada, solo quería que la idiota de Alice saliera con una pasada. Bueno ya te mostré los personajes para que te quede mas fácil imaginarlo, en el manga de por sí tienen ojos grandes al estilo occidental así que no te preocupes en imaginar a kuon como japonés rubio de ojos rasgados.

El que dijo lo del león fue el Beagle (usualmente habla con sátiras y metáforas), kyoko es caperucita, el beagle el lobo, kuon el león y sho el tigre.

Así que recordaste pokemón, creo que fue el único anime que vimos juntas, ne? Quiero verme skip beat contigo (ya sería la tercera vez que veo ese anime)

No sé cual es la canción deseo insaciable. Me gustaría escucharla para un futuro lemon.

Lo del sexo desenfrenado así como lo dices está en el capitulo 20, ya casi llegas. Besotes y abrazos Tati chan, ojalá que pronto estés al día y puedas verte la serie para que así te quede mas fácil entender los temas de desarrollo de la historia. Matta ne! ^_^!

**vMizuki:** hola mi pichurrina, pues como se te ocurre que iba a matar a un personaje importante, yo solo quería un capítulo de relleno que explicara lo de la medalla. Aunque no me gustaría que se la haya dado una chica y si es chica pues que sea una hermana muerta o un familiar, nada de romance relacionado con el collar.

Pues si van a haber futuras dificultades pero no son las que crees, pues según como imaginaste a la mamá de kyoko no es muy parecida a como la puse, luego me dirás que te pareció.

Yo creo que Ren oculta algo feo, oscuro pero como siempre nos tocará esperar.

Ya te pasé los fics que mencioné, creo que está de sobra decirte que les dejes sus merecidos reviews a las autoras, con eso vas a tener bastante entretención para vacaciones, ambos son largos y sustanciosos, de esos que te atrapan.

Sigue manteniendo la esperanza de que no nos van a dejar tarea, dudo bastante que no nos dejen, pero hay tiempo de sobra, yo ya tengo preparado lo que voy a estudiar, tengo que realizar todos los icfes para prepararme para el examen de agosto, yo había empezado pero luego de que me metí con la escritura me ha faltado mucho tiempo. Yo tenía planeado terminar el fic en junio pero como van las cosas es imposible y veo que me va a tocar duro con tanto trabajo encima.

Byeeee mi querida kohai. Nos estamos leyendo y viendo. Un besote virtual.

**By Sakuraliz 08/06/10**


	24. Revelaciones

**HoLa! MINA, *respiración agitada* alcancé a subir el capi hoy, según mi reloj todavía es sábado (olep nunca había pensado en la diferencia de horarios que hay entre nuestros países, o sea que para algunos ya es domingo) bueno bueno ya, jajajaja.**

**Ufff apenas acabo de arreglar el capi, a recomendación de una amiga corregí unos errorcillos que había cometido intencionalmente. Ustedes han notado que uso solamente un signo de interrogación y exclamación (al final), pues lo hacía por pura y simple pereza, es que lo veo como innecesario (se perfectamente que en el español es una falta de ortografía) ya que en otros idiomas (en su mayoría) se utiliza solo un signo. Otro error que cometo aposta por ahorrar tiempo y espacio es comerme la "u", yo escribo Kyoko, Sho, kohai…. Pero correctamente en romaji sería Kyouko, Shou, Kouhai, pero como esa "u" no suena entonces no la escribo.**

**Les cuento algo, ya tengo internet. Después de todo lo que pasé y de que los "expertos" lo revisaran y no hicieran nada, terminé arreglándolo yo misma. Ok ya les conté las buenas nuevas y ahora pasen a enterarse de las piezas del rompecabezas: "como diablos terminaron siendo hermanos"**

**Capítulo 24**

**Revelaciones**

(La señora vaciló, pero estaba perdida en las trampas del licor)- pues muy sencillo, (hipó) Jejeje, no puedes ser el novio de tu Imotou chan, ne?, jajaja- (Mogami san se reía sola)

-¿Qué?- (preguntó incrédulo, eso no podía ser, era lo mas absurdo que había escuchado, definitivamente el alcohol la estaba haciendo decir bromas pesadas)

-así como lo oyes, *hip* Kyoko es tu *hip* hermana-

-ya déjese de bromas vieja, hablaré con usted cuando esté sobria- (chocó su puño contra la mesa, levantándose)

-¿no querías saber la verdad?, pues ¡ahí la tienes!-

-¿y cómo pretende que le crea? ¿Me va a decir que se robó a la niña de mis padres?- (preguntó con ironía)

-¡no seas idiota! Kyoko es hija mía y de… tu padre- (la señora sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero un alivio brutal en su pecho)

Sho quedó petrificado, ¿había escuchado bien?, esa loca vieja estaba diciendo que ¿Kyoko era su hermana? Pero ¿qué estupidez tan grande era esa?

(Al salir de su estado de shock) -eso no puede ser cierto, mi papá ama profundamente a mi madre, nunca le sería infiel y menos con usted, que era la mejor amiga de mamá-

-él la ama; eso es cierto, pero por culpa de este maldito desgraciado (estrelló la botella contra la mesa rompiéndola en pedacitos) él le fue infiel a su esposa y yo traicioné a mi amiga y también a mi marido- (su voz estaba cegada por la rabia) y lo peor de todo fue que de esa única vez, de esa maldita noche donde nos perdimos en el alcohol (enterró sus dedos en su cabelló desesperada) tenía que quedar un ser imborrable.

Sho quedó impactado por la noticia, parecía una masa gélida sobre la silla, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil pero las preguntas aparecían bombardeando su cerebro, incapaces de ser transformadas en palabras audibles.

-usted y mi padre son una porquería- (habló con asco)

(la mujer comenzó a llorar, agachando completamente su rostro) ninguno de los dos queríamos que eso pasara, fuimos unos idiotas irresponsables-

-no entiendo como mi padre ha vivido tan campante, idealizándonos la familia feliz-

(Saena levantó el rostro) -él no sabe que Kyoko es hija suya, para él y para todo el mundo Kyoko es hija de mi difunto esposo-

-¿por qué no le dijo nada?, el fue igual de culpable por lo que pasó, debía hacerse responsable.-

-yo no quería dañar su matrimonio, ¡Dime! ¿Hubieses preferido que la verdad acabara con tu hogar?, había traicionado a tu madre y fui incapaz de hacerle mas daño al decirle que esperaba una hija de su esposo (sus lágrimas aumentaron) pensé en abortar, pero mi marido descubrió la prueba de embarazo, y si vieras lo feliz que se puso… él desde hace rato anhelaba tener un bebé y me dijo que esa era la mejor noticia que había recibido en su vida, que de seguro nuestra relación mejoraría, que seríamos unos excelentes padres, que… (el dolor de recordar cada frase le estaba desgarrando el alma)… no pude decirle la verdad y después de una larga meditación me di cuenta que callar era la opción favorable, mi esposo sería feliz, la familia Fuwa seguiría siendo la familia feliz de siempre, mi hija sería feliz… todos serían felices, bueno… todos excepto yo. (Sollozó con melancolía)

-Puede que tenga razón, pero eso no la justifica…(habló fuerte) todo lo que ocultó para que kyoko fuera feliz y sin embargo ¡la hizo sufrir tanto!-

-yo lo hacía inconscientemente; su presencia me recordaba el ser despreciable que era yo, el error que cometí y que arruinó mi vida… aunque en los primeros cuatro años después de que kyoko nació las cosas no eran tan malas, se podía decir que éramos una familia estable y feliz, mi esposo llegaba de trabajar y lo primero que hacía era ir a ver a su princesa, la niña lo era todo para él, cada noche le contaba un cuento para que se durmiera, jugaba hasta que kyoko se cansara; y era bastante, aún no me explico de donde la niña sacaba tanta energía y él el ritmo para seguirla. (Sus labios se curvaron en una imperceptible sonrisa)

-entonces ¿qué pasó para que las cosas cambiaran?-

-mi esposo enfermó gravemente y al poco tiempo falleció, yo quedé sola con todas las responsabilidades, estaba destrozada… yo lo amaba profundamente y su muerte acabó con lo único bueno que había en mi vida. (Rompió en llanto) tuve que salir a buscar trabajo pero nada me salía al principio, luego encontré unos trabajuchos de mala paga y no me quedó mas remedio que aceptarlos, así que trabajaba todo el día para ganar lo básico para mantener mi hogar, en ese tiempo fue que empecé a dejar a Kyoko al cuidado de tus padres, ellos eran mi único apoyo.

-¿por qué desapareció sin decir nada? ¿por qué abandonó a Kyoko?-

-yo… yo sufría mucho en esa situación y no quería que ella pasara por eso, había días en que no la veía y cuando me quedaba tiempo de ir a recogerla ella llegaba a casa feliz, me empezaba a contar todo lo que había hecho donde los Fuwa y me decía que jugaba mucho con Sho chan, si la hubieses visto, sus ojos brillaban, creía que eras su príncipe y dijo que siempre le gustaría estar contigo. A mí me hacía muy feliz de que ella estuviera bien sin embargo era una vieja amargada y algo me impedía darle afecto a Kyoko, siempre me comportaba álgida, apática y distante, sin tener que pensar demasiado me di cuenta que yo era la única que le hacía daño, así que acepté una oferta de trabajo fuera de la ciudad y le pedí el favor a tus padres de que la cuidaran, aunque tu padre no supiera que era su hija quería que compartiera tiempo con ella, tal vez hasta llegaría a darle ese afecto paterno que le faltaba y pensarás que soy la mata del descaro pero en el fondo pretendía que tu madre también la cuidara, ella si era una excelente madre, era quien Kyoko merecía.

-aún no me ha dicho por qué no volvió- (habló en un tono muy serio)

-ese trabajo que te comenté no era ni mas ni menos que el de la "vida alegre", cuando me enteré de qué se trataba obviamente me negué, no caería tan bajo…. Sin embargo no quería regresar a Kioto manicruzada, se suponía que trabajaría para poder darle una mejor vida a mi hija, pero como siempre todo me salía al revés así que quedé mas pobre aún y no conseguía sino para gastos de alimentación y vivienda, entre todo eso terminé metida en el alcohol y esta es la maldita hora en que no he salido, como vez no hice absolutamente nada con mi vida, el tiempo pasó y yo no tenía cara para regresar y mostrarme como la fracasada que soy-

-Kyoko tiene que saber esto-

-no soy quien para impedírtelo, lo único que te pido es que no le digas donde estoy, ella me debe odiar y no tengo la fuerza para enfrentarla, al revelarse esta verdad más personas se sumaran a la lista de "odiamos a Saena", malas energías tengo ya suficientes-

-en realidad no sé cómo reaccionará Kyoko, pero no creo que la odie, ella es una buena persona y estoy seguro de que cuando asimile todo esto que usted me ha contado pensará en ayudarla-

-aunque no lo creas me conformo con esta patética vida, por nada del mundo aceptaría su lástima, ni eso merezco de ella-

Kuon y Kyoko estaban pasando su tarde libre en un famoso centro comercial de la ciudad, aunque estuvieron un rato desapercibidos por las personas del lugar, no les duró de a mucho, eran el centro de las miradas sin embargo trataban de ignorarlas y disfrutar de una cita normal.

Luego de comprar suvenires fueron a comer helado

-a donde vas?- (preguntó kyoko cuando vio que él se levantaba de la silla)

-vi algo llamativo, no me demoro- (le regaló una sonrisa)

Ordenaron dos copas extra grandes y mientras esperaban su pedido Kuon fue a comprar un globito de esos con mensajes.

Kyoko estaba sola en la mesa cuando de repente tres chicas corrieron sillas de la mesa vecina para sentarse junto a ella.

-Kyoko sama, ¿te acuerdas de nosotras?- (habló enérgica la pelirroja)

-éramos las mejores amigas en la escuela-(afirmó la ojiverde en el mismo tono)

-has cambiado mucho- (dijo la chica que se veía mas tranquila que las otras dos)

_¿Kyoko Sama? ¿Mejores amigas?, la actriz estaba confundida, si ella nunca tuvo amigas en la época escolar y ahora esas tres chicas afirmaban que lo habían sido, le costó unos segundos acordarse de las susodichas._

- Mizuki san, Asami san y Tere san, ne?- la memoria para los nombres siempre había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes y se acordaba perfectamente de esas tres chicas que al igual que sus otras compañeras no hacían sino molestarla y todo por ser tan cercana a Shotaro, siempre le decían que era una confianzuda, igualada y atrevida por llamar a Fuwa kun por su nombre y aparte sumándole el chan de familiaridad. Bueno, Tere en realidad no le decía esas cosas y hasta en ocasiones la defendía sin embargo nunca fue capaz de acercársele, era como el perrito faldero de las otras dos.

-cuando te fuiste te extrañamos tanto-

_Si claro, al único que debieron echar de menos fue a Shotaro_

-eres una suertuda, nunca imaginamos que fueras a brillar en la televisión-

-nos alegramos por ti-

-gracias- (atinó a decir, aunque no sabía si esas palabras eran del todo sinceras)

-estuvimos ayer en el concierto, OMG estuvo estupendísimo!-

-sí, te veías tan genial, no, te ves genial!, eres una Superstar-

-que envidia, estas grabando con los tres hombres mas lindos del país, deben llevársela muy bien, todos son unos profesionales-

-a mi me encanta Reino, esa apariencia misteriosa, su cabello plateado, es tan lindo!- (decía Mizuki reprimiendo el grito de Fan girl)

-a mi todos me gustan pero Sho me parece más llamativo, tal vez porque cuando estábamos en el cole estaba enamorada de él, me encanta el porte de chico rebelde y liberal. Ya quiero que esté en cartelera Amour pour Trois, las tres nos subscribimos para ser las primeras en comprar los mejores asientos para la premier.

-y en donde dejan a Kuon san?- (intervino Tere) él es el mejor, es un Adonis, no, eso le queda corto es como Kami!-

Kyoko rió un poco por la disputa de las tres chicas por defender a sus ídolos

-por cierto, ¿ellos están por acá?- (preguntaron interesadas echando fugases miradas hacia los lados)

-no, estoy sólo con Kuon- (pensó que su novio se estaba tardando demasiado)

-no puedo creer que seas su novia-

-cuando vi la entrevista casi me da un paro cardiaco-

-yo incluso lloré, no podía creer que mi Ren ya no fuera soltero-

_Pues así les duela es la verdad y Tere, él es MI Kuon _(esto fue lo que pensó pero no fue capaz de decirlo además ellas continuaron hablando)

-es tan injusto que lo tengas para ti solita, Oh mi Dios! me imagino lo bueno que será en la cama y me muero de los celos-

-dicen que la mayoría de los hombres altos y acuerpados son malos en eso, aunque suena absurdo la apariencia es inversamente proporcional al tamaño de su "potencial", como esa otra verdad de las chicas de que el tamaño de los senos es inversamente proporcional a las habilidades matemáticas- (bajó la vista hasta su busto la de gafas) esa es la triste realidad-

-lo de los hombres no es cierto, mi Sasuke kun tiene ambos lados bien formados- (repuso Asami)

De cuando acá la conversación había dado semejante vuelco, ellas sin previo aviso habían comenzado a juzgar la sexualidad de Kuon, pero ¡cómo se atrevían!, se moría de las ganas de decirles que estar con él era de ensueño, no era bueno sino excelente… perfecto, ni siquiera era necesario que tuviera experiencia con otros para saber de antemano que ninguno estaría a su altura.

-¡Ah! (respiró agitado) casi que no me dejan venir- (notó que Kyoko tenía las mejillas rojas)

Las chicas casi se desmayan al notar la presencia del hombre que sostenía un globito de helio en forma de corazón que tenía impreso "I love you"

-Mucho gusto Kuon sama, somos amigas de Kyoko- (dijeron al unísono las chicas inclinando la cabeza)

-es un placer conocerlas, las amigas de mi novia son también mis amigas- (habló con su usual gentileza, sentándose al lado de Kyoko quien se había puesto mas colorada al recibir el lindo regalo)

-gracias cariño- (le dio un fugaz pero tierno beso en los labios) no le importó si su acción sería mal vista por otros (en específico quería callar a esas tres)

La quijada de las chicas observadoras parecía que iba a llegar al piso

La mesera sirvió las copas de helado (la chica pensaba que se le iban a caer por la emoción de servirle a ellos)

-tres más por favor- (pidió amablemente Kuon)

Casi deja caer la bandeja cuando él le habló directamente sonriendo. –cccon mmmucho gusto- (se retiró apurada por ir a traer el pedido)

Estuvieron un rato hablando amenamente (mas bien las disque "amigas" bombardeaban a Kuon con todo tipo de preguntas, aunque no tan aventadas como las que le hicieron a Kyoko) la pareja se despidió diciendo que debían regresar al hotel por trabajo, aunque la verdad era que querían pasar tiempo juntos, a solas, sin las miradas de otros que se ganaban por salir en público.

+++++En el auto+++++

-tus amigas son muy divertidas- (comentó Kuon)

-en realidad son sólo conocidas, y eso que te dijeron de que en el colegio éramos inseparables es pura mentira, prácticamente nadie me hablaba y si lo hacían era para molestarme-

(el sonido de su celular interrumpió la conversación) miró la pantalla que decía "Baka #1 Calling"

-aló- (habló extrañada)

-Kyoko soy yo, necesito que hablemos-

-dime-

-no puede ser por teléfono, es muy importante-

-estoy ocupada, ¿lo podemos dejar para después?-

-No kyoko! ¿Es que no me escuchas? De verdad que es muy importante lo que te voy a decir-

-al menos dime de qué se trata-

-hablé con tu madre hoy y me contó muchas cosas que nos afectan a ambos-

-¿estas hablando en serio?-

-nunca he hablado tan cuerdo, por favor veámonos, dime donde estas y voy a recogerte-

-no es necesario, yo iré, ¿donde estás?-

-En el Ryoukan, sin embargo tenemos que hablar a solas así que te esperaré en los alrededores, aunque mis padres están involucrados tu debes ser la primera en saberlo-

-esta bien, en unos minutos llego-

-¿te tienes que ir?- (preguntó Kuon desanimado)

-sí, me llamó Shotaro, sonaba muy extraño, me dijo que estuvo hablando con mi madre, algo me da muy mala espina y quiero saber de que se trata. ¿Podrías llevarme al Ryokan?- (preguntó dudosa, el semblante de Kuon se tornó serio apenas mencionó el nombre del chico rubio)

-claro, dime por donde- (respondió serio, pero sin parecer enojado, en realidad no lo estaba, simplemente no le gustaba que su novia estuviera cerca de ese tipo que la había hecho sufrir tanto y ahora trataba de recuperarla, en el fondo temía que fuera una trampa para engatusarla)

-tengo un poco de miedo, hace tanto que no sé de mi madre…(recostó la cabeza sobre la ventanilla) aunque últimamente no había vuelto a pensar en eso, realmente me importa, quiero saber si está bien, me gustaría volver a verla… así me haya abandonado es y seguirá siendo mi madre, el ser que me trajo al mundo, a pesar de todo le estoy muy agradecida.-

-me alegra que pienses así, los padres nunca dejarán de ser padres y pese a todo lo que hayan echo; bueno o malo, fueron los que nos regalaron la vida, por lo tanto debemos agradecerles. (La miró con ternura y apretó su mano) si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarla.-

-gracias Kuon- (sonrío aunque con algo de nostalgia)

Él manejó hasta el lugar con las indicaciones de Kyoko, ella le dijo que parara antes de llegar, había quedado de hablar a solas, por lo tanto no la deberían ver los dueños.

-¿te espero?- (habló él abriéndole la puerta del coche)

-no es necesario, cogeré un taxi… (Se inclinó para darle un beso) nos vemos esta noche- (susurró y se sonrojo un poco)

-por favor no te demores- (la abrazó por la cintura) –estaré intranquilo hasta que regreses- (le habló al oído)

-ehhggg- (se escuchó un bufido atrás de ella) -¡que maleducados!-

-buenas noches Fuwa- (saludó Kuon inexpresivo) su mirada le decía que mas le valía no tocarle ni un pelo a su novia o se arrepentiría.

-no te preocupes, no le haré nada- (contestó como defensa a su mirada) _"ya no puedo hacer nada_" (su pensamiento vagó tristemente)

-etto…- (ella no sabía que hacer para bajar la tensión)

-hasta luego- (sentía que su presencia sobraba, ya se enteraría después cual era la urgencia que tenía en hablar con kyoko)

Kuon se montó en su auto y se fue

-pensé que el pegoste de tu novio no te dejaría a solas conmigo-

-cállate y ¡no lo insultes! ¿Me hiciste venir aquí para eso?- (hizo el ademán de retirarse)

-no seas tonta, ojalá fuera algo tan simple como eso- (suspiró) vamos-

Caminaron hasta las afueras de un parque en donde no había sino dos bancas, él sacó dos refrescos de la máquina dispensadora y le ofreció una bebida a la chica.

-¿cómo fue que hablaste con mi madre?-

-contraté a alguien para que la buscara y hasta hoy pude hablar con ella-

-¿por qué hiciste eso?-

-tenía la loca idea de que me perdonaras si lograba reconciliarte con Saena san, pero (soltó una amarga risa sarcástica) fui por lana y salí trasquilado-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-descubrí que el hogar feliz donde creí haber nacido se construyó sobre una vil mentira, donde a pesar de todo no soy el más afectado y que me impide verte de otra manera-

-no te estoy entendiendo nada Shotaro-

-kyoko sé que he disfrazado muchas veces mis sentimientos y nunca he sido claro, pero tengo que decirlo aunque ya no tenga validez, yo te amo, me di cuenta muy tarde, yo…-

(no dejó que terminara) -sinceramente no creo que sientas eso por mi- (lo miró fijamente) dime, cuando me acerco a ti ¿sientes que tu corazón se acelera? Cuando me besaste ¿creías que había una revolución de mariposas en tu estómago?, ¿un cosquilleo incesante? ¿Crees que no puedes vivir sin mí? ¿Son realmente intensos esos sentimientos?

(Él se quedó callado, parecía que analizaba detalladamente cada pregunta) -¿lo vez?, te cuesta responder, una persona enamorada no dudaría ni un segundo en decir que sí, el amor es algo tan amplio y complejo que es realmente difícil entenderlo, y fácilmente nos engañamos pensando que hemos caído en sus redes, ahí es donde nos confundimos y llegamos a sufrir inútilmente.-

-pero… yo no soporto que estés alejada de mí, odio verte cerca del moscorrofio de tu novio…-(lo interrumpió)

-claramente son celos, pero se deben a que eres una persona muy egoísta, y que te duela que estemos alejados es una evidente muestra de que eras muy apegado a mí (respiró profundo)… es comprensible, crecimos juntos y te acostumbraste a que siempre estuviera ahí adulándote y apoyándote. (Rió por lo bajo) Creo que tienes un complejo de hermano.

-tal vez sea cierto, después de todo soy tu hermano-

(Sonrío) –Sí, yo también me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era un cariño de familia-

-No, estoy hablando enserio, en realidad somos hermanastros-

-ya deja decir bobadas Sho, no es para que te creas el lazo de hermandad-

-por el amor de Dios Kyoko, esto no es una broma de mal gusto aunque te confieso que me gustaría que así fuera… tu mamá me lo dijo hoy… eres hija de mi padre-

-¿estas loco?, mi padre es Kimichi Mogami-

-él fue quien te crió pero el que embarazó a Saena fue el tarado de mi padre-

-¿qué? Tienes que estar mintiendo- (se levantó enojada)

-Siéntate (la jaló), tengo muchas cosas que contarte, al principio también me pareció de lo mas absurdo pero créeme que después de escuchar la verdadera historia no van a quedar dudas-

Sho le empezó a contar todo lo que le había dicho Saena y no permitió que lo interrumpiera en el relato que parecía sacado de novela mexicana.

Kyoko estaba en Shock, sentía que esas palabras le iban quemando dolorosamente los pocos recuerdos de la familia feliz que alguna vez tuvo, su cuerpo parecía un ente derramador de lágrimas.

Él la abrazo fuertemente, le dolía tanto verla así, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, no era justo que siguiera viviendo sobre un engaño.

-Kyoko, no pretendo que sigamos como si nada hubiese pasado, sólo quiero que algún día logres perdonar a tus padres, que podamos arreglar las cosas y ser una familia.

-déjame sola- (arrugó la camisa del muchacho y enterró su rostro en el pecho de él)

-no, ¿cómo voy a hacerlo?, se que estás sufriendo y que me necesitas-

-déjame sola por favor, (lo miró demostrándole que eso era lo que quería)

-ya ha oscurecido, mejor vamos al Ryoukan-

-¡No! (soltó un grito ahogado), necesito pensar… no quiero enfrentarme a tu familia, por favor Sho, vete, estaré bien-

-pero…-

-no te preocupes, sólo quiero despejar mi mente, desahogarme hasta que pueda opacar un poco este dolor-

-te puede pasar algo-

-estoy bastante grandecita para saber cuidarme sola, además en estos momentos no hay nada peor que me pueda pasar-

-como quieras- (dijo resignado, entendía por lo que estaba pasando y aunque no quisiera dejarla sola en fondo sabía que era lo mejor)

**Continuará**

**Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, no hay mas notas de autor. Pero sí respuestas:**

**AliceShinku:** hi *uffff* me alegra que te haya gustado lo de que sho sea hermanito de Kyoko y pues lo que no me imaginé fue que la señora se aprovechara de su papá. Ya leíste en este capi que los dos fueron culpables + el alcohol.

EXACTO! (aunque no es que me caiga bien Sho) yo no quería dejarlo así, es decir como el estúpido chico que perdió a la chica que quería por idiota y ya, Necesitaba una razón de peso, por eso fue que se me ocurrió lo de los hermanos.

Así que te imaginaste una escena de mafiosos, jajajaja me reí muchísimo cuando leí tu review *liz se pone los lentes oscuros de Yakuza* *coge los lentes de un lado, los baja un poco, mira directamente a los ojos de Alice chan y dice con voz de mafiosa* guarda bien el secreto, JAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo creo que mas gente ya lo sabe, porque algunas lectoras acostumbramos a leer TODO lo que pone el autor, por ejemoplo si to fuera una lectora externa de aquí habría leído la respuesta, como me lleva a pensar en algo voy y busco el review de la chica que lo dejó y pues ahí me entero, siiiii a mi no me gusta quedarme con la duda, jejejeje.

Besote gigante Alice (olep te llamas igual que la antagonista de este fic XD) nos leemos luego. Bye!

**hitsu-sasuke****:** holaaaaaaaaaa, puessssssssss según lo que has leído aquí yo creo que ya sabes para donde va la historia, (si es pa el bien o mal de Kyoko o lo de la relación, aunque creo que eso quedará mas claro adelante) sii el 158 tambien me dejó shockeada ya quiero saber como es que va a morir el tipo que empujó a Kyoko (lo mínimo que le hará Ren es matarlo, jajajaja) que ya sea 120 de junio (aunque yo creo que por ahí el 15 ya lo tenemos) hasta la próxima entonces. Chauuuuu!

**dark moon:** Hola Dark chan, así que estás resfriada *ummm* espero que te encuentres mejor, a la camita amiga, jajaja aunque creo que cuando estés leyendo esto ya estarás llena de energía. Así que eres de las personas que se mete de lleno en una historia, yo a veces lo hago cuando la serie me gusta mucho, generalmente me ría hasta ahora nunca he llorado con un manga pero si he sentido dolor (no se si habrás leído TRC pero cuando sakura cambia esa mirada angelical de siempre por la frívola y sin sentimientos me da tan duro, no sé me sentí supremamente rara como si esa mirada fuera dirigida a mí, esa es de las pocas veces que me impacta tanto un manga, de resto no me acuerdo). A Sho si le va mal aquí no?, jajaja ya pasó de ser el chico odiado al que le tienen lástima XD. Jajaja

Amiga lo que describiste de la idea de que el que la consuele sea Reino está bueno y me hubiese gustado ponerlo pero ya no puedo porque eso me cambiaría los otros capis y a estas alturas no puedo cambiarles nada porque el tiempo que tengo es sólo para contestar y avanzar de a poquito con el nuevo capi (mi ritmo se ha tornado lento porque se me sumaron muchas responsabilidades, y todas buscadas por mí además de una que no puedo seguir aplazando más y que requiere tiempo y dedicación. Si vieras que un amigo me dijo: Deberías decirle a tus lectores que te vas de vacaciones por un mes, pero obvio que no quiero hacerlo y de donde sea cogeré tiempo para seguir, por ejemplo la escritura del fic remplazó el ver anime y leer manga, hace meses que no me veo una serie completa y además el fic redujo el tiempo de estudio y eso sí me da miedo que me afecte, hasta ahora no es que haya bajado rendimiento pero por ejemplo llego a copiar las tareas (esas bobitas bajadas de internet porque no me gusta copiar las que sean de pensar, uno no tiene porqué copiar lo que el otro pensó) a veces deseo que los días sean mas largos y que no haya clases para poder trasnocharme y levantarme temprano para hacer los deberes. Pero bueno uno no es cronos como para manipular el tiempo o detenerlo. Uyyy me extendí bastante (a mi me gusta que me escriban harto, no te preocupes por la extensión) pero mejor. Vecina (nuestros países están muy pegaditos) nos hablamos luego. Un besote, cuídate mucho, que ese resfriado se te pase rápido. Muak!

**nefertiti2882****:** hi my dear friend. Wiiiiiiiiii gracias por aprobar mi idea de la hermandad, jajaja, sí generalmente uno se encuentra ideas muy locas pero interesantes en los fic, por eso me encanta leerlos, es todo un mundo de posibilidades. Tienes razón, mi fic cada vez tiene más sorpresas (espera y verás la que le falta). Ya quiero leer los próximos capítulos de tu fic, mil y mil gracias por leer aquí y por mostrarnos una increíble historia, tenés una gran imaginación. Bye! Nos estamos leyendo. Abrazos!

**Piks:** hihihihihihihihi! Jajajaaj y yo que pensaba que el giro era de 180, pero bueno si fue muy inesperado eso de que sean hermanos. Sabes yo siempre he dudado del supuesto amor que siente Sho hacia kyoko, para mi que está siendo engañado por sus propios deseos egoístas.

Siiiii, malditos los del internet por su culpa perdí muchísimas horas, el tiempo es demasiado valioso como para desperdiciarlo por unos idiotas que no fueron claros desde el principio.

Ummmm, sos española! Pues sí, estamos bastante lejos *puchero* ojalá que algún día nos encontráramos pero por el momento nos conformamos con seguir leyéndonos, Arigatou Internet san!

Un pedazo de texto como respuesta es lo justo que te mereces por tus jugosos reviews (vaya, hace rato que no utilizaba la palabra XD)

Además yo cada vez que leo un review soy muy feliz.^_^* liz se acerca y pone un brazo a cada lado del hombro de piks chan* como está eso de que escribes un fic, que ni siquiera has publicado y ya estás considerando que no es bueno? EYYY AMIGA por qué no lo compartes? Yo estaría encantada de leerlo (de que serie es? Y de que tema ?) por favor no te lo guardes, deja salir tus obras, todos tenemos un comienzo y puede que muchos errores pero a medida que pasa el tiempo y con la ayuda de todos vas mejorando *liz se pone como ejemplo*, cuando te a animes a subirlo por favor me avisas. (si conozco la serie lo leeré de una pero sino me esperas y me la veo. Pero ahí estaré, apoyándote con reviews así como tu lo has hecho conmigo)

Que bueno que pudiste imaginar el concierto con canción y todo incluido, esa es la idea XD.

Por cierto, si no estoy mal tu eres traductora de last heaven, en que proyecto estás trabajando? Yo hice la prueba y me aceptaron sin embargo no he empezado.

Ya me despido por el momento, nos leemos luego.

Gracias por la petición en LH! Good bye!

PD: kiss and hugs x1002

**Navi:** HOLAAAAAA *abrazote fuerte* gracias por estar aquí de nuevo! Ummmmm como está eso del incesto? Jajaajaja amiga eso está recontra imposible. El único incesto que apruebo es el de kaname y yuuki, jajajaajajajaj que tal yo? Disque aprobando cosas? Ejejejjejeje, buenoyaaaaaa arigatou por estar aquí. Un besote navi chan, hasta pronto.

**Kyoko:** HeLlo Kyoko chan! *Enlaza las manos y se pone a jugar con sus dedos* jajajajaja, nadie se esperaba que los fuera a poner de hermanos!

Ummm y aveo lo de ann rice, a mi si me gustaría leérmelos pues ella (según dicen) es la que describe mejor la comunidad vampírica.

Sabes a mi me encantó hermaioni desde el primer momento en que la vi (es que me gustan las sabelotodos) y pues por eso quería que se quedara con Harry. La hermana de ron nunca me ha gustado.

Gracias por agregarme, ojalá algún dia coincidamos. Sos de España entonces, vaya estamos lejos… gracias a Dios que existe San Internet. Bueno amiga me despido. Un besototototote!

**TheSakuke****:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me alegró mucho volverte a leer, si es verdad mi fic está algo hot. (Asumo que por el review vas por el capi 10, déjame decirte que ahí no hay ni pisca de el lemon que se viene en capis posteriores) ojalá que la U te de mas espacio y que puedas leer y comentar. Muchas gracias y sabes de sobra que me encanta tu fic tambíen.

**Genesis Torres:** *abrazo fuertetote* ya veo, así que en Venezuela tu nombre si es común, me puse a buscar tu segundo nombre pero solo encontré que era de origen alemán.

Que bueno que en tu casa haya alguien que sea de sepa de tecnología, en la mía yo soy la única que le meto la mano al computador y pues como todo es empíricamente hay cosas que se me salen de las manos.

Si la bomba de hermandad hizo KABUM aunque creo que los resultados no van a ser nefastos, después de todo lo hice pensando en arreglar las cosas del pasado de kyoko.

Estaré esperando el link. Muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta.

Yo estoy jugando un juego de rol (vampiro The Mascarade) y pues ahí soy una neófita (junto con mis compañeros) porfa mándame el dato, quiero aprender muchas cosas sobre el mundo vampírico.

Bye G chan, hasta la próxima.

**ALE10177****:** hola, Ale chan, pues si lo de que fueran hermanos fue inesperado. Y pues no quise poner que fuera familiar de maría porque eso ya lo he leído en dos fic, y no me gusta escribir una especulación tratada por alguien más.

Pues sho se puede decir que se resigna a buscar noviazgo (o algo así) con Kyoko y como tu dices el quiere al menos tener una amistad.

Me encantó la escena que describiste para despedirnos, gracias amiga por ese abrazo, dime te gustaría que habláramos por msn? Si quieres me mandas tu email por last heaven (o lo pones aquí, no sé como tomes lo de la privacidad. O me agregas a mí: mi email es liz . 1506 hotmail. com (quitas los espacios) me gustaría charlar mas contigo. Cuidate mucho amiga. Hasta la próxima. Muchas gracias!

**vMizuki:** my dear picurrina! Jajaaj me encanta decirte así. Si ya se está acabando pero el final aún no ha sido escrito….(ni siquiera se muy bien cual va a ser) a ti te puede parecer la internet en ocasiones aburridora debido a que no encuentras muchas cosas que hacer, pero por ejemplo yo la necesito mucho así que sufrí bastante cuando no la tenía.

Que kuon no se meta va a estar difícil, el va a ser el que al consuele y pues obvio que tenía que intervenir. Yo no quería que la mamá de kyoko fuese mala remala, por eso la puse así.

Ya viste como quedó este capi y pues me imagino que reconociste a la perfección las amigas de Kyoko, jajajaaj será que maite lo notó. No se lo vayas a decir! Que se entere solita, jajajaja

Pues la respuesta de maite fue tan larga porque eran como 8 reviews y pues ya sabes que yo escribo dependiendo de lo que me escriban.

Un día de estos te agarraré los cachetes, no vayas a hacer alguna travesura en frente de esta senpai, jajajaja

Pues yo no te decía que dejaras review de rosa en cada capi, (yo le dejé solo dos, uno en el transcurso y como no recibí respuesta no comenté mas y esperé a que el fic estuviera completo y pues al acabar obviamente no pude dejarle de escribir y valió la pena, he hecho una gran amiga) al menos uno, si quieres al final pero por favor como escritora te ruego que no dejes de darle tus comentarios a alguien como Vanecaos o Akuma, ellas se merecen eso y mucho más, porque sus trabajos son admirables.

No te preocupes si no tienes mas que decir, es algo nomal, a mi me pasa a cada rato.

**nickita021:** hola, sí fue un capi lleno de sorpresas, yo creo que con este cai quedan aclaradas las preguntas, si no es así, házmelo saber.

Gracias amiga por el consejo, de verdad que aprecio mucho que me corrijan, arriba expliqué que porque no lo hacía, sin embargo me hiciste aterrizar. Este fic es en español y así no este de acuerdo con algunas normas ortográficas debo respetarlas. (pero omití la del ne? Porque es palabra japonesa)

Ya veo, en chile también hay Telmex, lo que pasa es que aquí en colombia es nueva la empres (por ejemplo en donde vivo solo lleva en funcionamiento como 10 meses) así que han necesitaron con urgencia mano de obra por lo tanto jóvenes y viejos calleron como chulos para conseguir los puestos y por ende no hay buena capacitación del personal y debido a eso el servicio tiene mala reputación en mi país.

Si se está acercando el final (y ni siquiera está claro) y disculpa que no pude pasarme por tu fic esta semana, he estado muy corta de tiempo, pero ahí estaré pronto. Hasta nuevo aviso entonces. Bye! Cuídate.

**TATI:** HIII one chan. Jajaja la noticia a kyoko y a ren de tener que trabajar con sho les cayó como un baldado de agua fría. Pues el sentimiento de Sho no es deseo en sí, el simplemente es un egoísta que no soportó haber perdido a una mujer que ahora sale con un hombre que es mucho mejor que él. Gracias por reconocer lo de las letras, la verdad que es difícil escoger sobre todo porque mi repertorio de música en español es pobre y pues a las de japo les tengo que buscar la traducción.

Pues el personaje misterioso en cierto modo está bueno (en realidad si es lindo pero su estilo es oscuro) y los celos se dan porque dicho personaje está detrás de kyoko.

Me reí con lo que dijiste de hombres omnipotentes, jajajaj hay unos idiotas ilusos que se lo creen. Y sí Ren es una divinura (como diría Dulce María, la de carita de ángel) yo también quiero uno así, el 80% de las lectoras también.

Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, see you later, my dear sister! kiss

**By Sakuraliz 12/06/10**


	25. Nuestro lugar mágico

**Hola mina san! Ummm les cuento ¡ULTIMO CAPITULO! **

**Otra cosa, Akuma senpai le recordó a esta despistada Kohai que la mamá de Kyoko se llama Saena Mogami, yo pensé que no tenía nombre por eso me le inventé el Megumi, pero existiendo el nombre en el manga no quiero ponerle otro (ya con lo de la hermandad esto parece UA) así que los capis anteriores ya están corregidos con el verdadero nombre de la señora. ¡gomen!**

**Uuuuuy chicas (os) ya se leyeron el 159? No puedo creer que le haya atinado a lo de que Kuon era acusado de asesino. En el capi aparece una señora llorando con el cadáver (supongo que está muerto) de un joven en brazos y le grita a Kuon "tú asesino!"(Estoy hablando de la versión en inglés) *Se agarra la cabeza* Dios que diablos será lo que se oculta en el pasado de Kuon? Haaaaaaaaaaaa y lo peor de todo es que son sólo 20 paginas (que le pasará a Yoshiki? antes eran 30)**

**Mina san *aplaude eufóricamente* pasamos los 300 reviews, OMG que rápido que pasó todo esto, que hace que di mi extensa charla de agradecimiento por los 100! De nuevo muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Ustedes son lo máximo! No saben cuanto aprecio que lo hagan. Ummmmm por cierto, cada vez somos más lectores y el traffic me muestra que hay gente de todo el mundo, me sorprende ver entre estos países a malasya, viethnam, Israel, francia, Finlandia y (hay otros países que ni siquiera se a que equivalen en español), wohhhh me encanta como es que traspasamos barreras continentales! Y chicos! esto va para los extranjeros (digamos que en el idioma español) sakuraliz chan siempre ha querido recibir un review en otro idioma, y pues si la razón de que no comenten es que manejan poco el español pues háganlo en su lengua que yo me las arreglo para entender (a mi a veces me pasa eso, en algunos fanfic en inglés yo comento en español porque me queda mas rápido y fácil) espero sinceramente que se animen. Comentar quita unos segundos pero dan júbilo y hasta se puede generar una amistad! ^^! **

**PD: no se pierdan las notas finales "Muy importantes"**

**Disfruten de este capi, que es el último, está un poquito mas largo y tiene lemon. Los dejo:**

**Capítulo 25**

**Nuestro lugar mágico**

(Caminando de un lado para otro en la habitación del hotel, casi hace un hoyo en el piso) ¿Por qué no ha regresado?, ni siquiera contesta su móvil. (Estaba muy preocupado, su cabeza era bombardeada por especulaciones referentes a la tardanza de su novia) Iré a buscarla. (Cogió las llaves de su automóvil y salió hacia el lugar donde horas antes había dejado a su novia)

Tardó menos de lo normal en llegar al Ryokan, estaba muy impaciente, tocó repetidamente la puerta pero sin parecer grosero.

-bueeenas nnoches- (tartamudeó una mujer un tanto mayor abriendo la puerta)

-buenas noches, soy- (no lo dejó terminar)

-¡Kuon Hizuri!- (casi gritó la señora muy sorprendida, ni ella misma sabía de donde sacaba fueras para mantenerse en pie con su amor platónico en frente) -es usted más apuesto en persona- (habló sin quitarle la mirada al varonil y guapo hombre que se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo) -cariño, ven a ver quien esta aquí-

El señor se asomó de inmediato al llamado de su esposa.

-no puedo creerlo, es…(se tomó de las manos con su esposa que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos)

-es un honor tenerlo en nuestra humilde casa- (la pareja hizo una reverencia)

-el placer es todo mío- (atinó a decir el dueño de toda la atención de los Fuwa) –disculpe mi intromisión pero podrían decirme si Kyoko se encuentra aquí?- (era mejor que fuera al grano)

-Kyoko chan?- (preguntó extrañada)

-nuestra pequeña no ha venido a visitarnos- (contestó el hombre en un tono de tristeza)

(se exaltó un poco) -pero si hoy estuvo cerca de aquí hablando con su hijo, por eso pensé…-

-ella ya se fue- (hizo su aparición el muchacho rubio con un tono cortante)

-¿por qué no viniste con ella?- (la señora regañó a su hijo)

Sho ignoró la pregunta de su mamá, caminó con pasos largos hasta quedar al frente de Kuon –aquí no está, ahora vete de mi casa- (le ordenó apáticamente)

-no seas grosero Shotaro, deberías comportarte como este caballero- (lo reprendió su padre)

-no me compares con este tipo- (pronunció a regañadientes)

-no me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué pasó (su tono fue serio y autoritario), Kyoko no ha regresado al hotel y no contesta su celular, fuiste el último que estuvo con ella, ¿que le hiciste?- (si no fuera porque los papás de Sho estaban ahí ya habría tomado a ese crío por el cuello)

-yo sólo le dije la verdad…no sé donde está… (Se sentía mal por haberle hecho caso)-me dijo que quería estar sola-

-¿de qué verdad hablas?-

-es mejor que ella te lo cuente-

-Espero que no hayas inventado nada para hacerle daño o interponerte entre nosotros-

-puede estar tranquilo Hizuri Kuon, yo ya no puedo meterme entre ustedes- (su voz fue fría y reflejaba un extraño dolor)

(Se le hizo raro que lo dijera con tanta certeza) -¿donde fue la última vez que la viste?- (no podía perder más tiempo alegando con el cantante)

-en el parque- (respondió secamente)

-con permiso, (se despidió con decencia por los señores presentes) iré a buscarla- (arrancó en su coche hacia el lugar mencionado, no se demoró mucho en llegar y se bajó de inmediato a preguntarle a las personas de los alrededores)

-pensé que te llevabas bien con Hizuri san, si no me equivoco él trabaja contigo y con Kyoko chan- (habló el papá de Sho)

-por desgracia ese tipo también es protagonista en la película, no lo soporto- (¿_por qué tiene tanta fama? ¿Por qué las chicas se fijan más en él? ¿Por qué Kyoko lo tiene que querer tanto? ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?)._

-no entiendo que es lo que no te agrada de él, (los ojos de la señora brillaban) es tan apuesto, amable, talentoso, caballeroso, educado… (Si no fuera porque su hijo hizo el ademan de retirarse no hubiera parado con su sarta de elogios)

-precisamente por eso, es DON PERFECTO- (bufó enojado) –sólo eso me faltaba, que mis padres encabezaran su club de fans-

-también somos tus fans- (dijeron al unísono)

-gracias por la consideración- (había sarcasmo por doquier)

-Kyoko chan es tan afortunada, aún no me creo que sea la novia de Kuon san, el día que vi la entrevista casi que me desmayo…-

-estoy muy feliz de que haya encontrado un hombre como Hizuri san, y él también se ha llevado un tesoro consigo, nuestra Kyoko chan es una chica maravillosa-

¡Eso era suficiente! no podía permanecer en su casa escuchando como alababan a otros, salió con rabia, él también quería encontrar a Kyoko, aunque no pudiera permitirse sentir mas que un amor de hermano por ella, la necesitaba igual, le brindaría todo su apoyo.

(Antes de irse dijo) –con ustedes hablaré luego, es mejor que estén preparados para lo que se viene-

Dios, pero ¿donde estaba? Llevaba varios minutos de un lado a otro preguntando a todo el que veía por Kyoko, pero nadie había visto a la chica que él describía.

Tenía una corazonada, algo le decía que ella estaba cerca.

Caminó hacia aquel lugar cuya dirección mantenía intacta en su memoria.

Era muy tarde, se fue adentrando a través de los árboles hasta que llegó al sitio que no visitaba desde hacía más de diez años.

Sólo la Luna alumbraba su camino pero le era suficiente para reconocer al instante aquella silueta femenina que estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y con el rostro hundido entre ellas.

Sintió que el alma le vino al cuerpo cuando supo que estaba ahí, sana y salva, por lo menos físicamente porque parecía realmente afligida.

Se acercó hasta ella y se arrodilló acariciándole la cabeza, fue un gesto lleno de ternura suficiente para hacer que kyoko levantara el rostro y se encontrara con la persona mas indicada para ayudarla en esos momentos, quería llorar en su hombro, sentir el calor de su amado sacándole un poco de ese dolor que guardaba en su corazón, aliviándole el alma.

-¡Kuon!-su voz salió en medio del llanto, tan rápido como habló se sintió rodeada por los fuertes brazos masculinos que la ceñían en un afectuoso abrazo.

–Tranquila amor… estoy aquí- (su tono fue como el más suave susurro. Podía escuchar los audibles sollozos que resonaban en el peculiar silencio de la noche; la caricia del viento sobre los árboles y los diminutos ruidos provocados por la madre naturaleza). El corazón le dolía al sentirse ignorante de su sufrimiento, pero no preguntó nada, necesitaba transmitirle con un abrazo que él estaba ahí, que la protegería, que haría hasta lo imposible para que volviera a mostrar su hermosa sonrisa.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó y en realidad no importaba, percibió que la chica se movía para salir delicadamente de su abrazo, él le mostró una sincera sonrisa mientras deslizó sus dedos para apartar las lágrimas que mojaban el níveo y fino rostro. –¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?- (preguntó dubitativo, tal vez sería mejor que hablaran luego)

Kyoko respiró profundamente y su voz salió casi como un hilillo –soy…sssoy- (llevó sus manos entrillándolas contra su frente)

****silencio****

Kuon estaba expectante por respuesta pero no dijo nada, esperó hasta que ella retomó el habla

*Snif* *snif* -Sssshooo– (era lo único que salía de sus labios)

(ESE nombre, ¿Qué le había dicho ese tipo para ponerla así? Sea cual fuera la razón estaba que mataba al chico por haber hecho llorar a su Kyoko)

(Tomó una gran bocanada de aire) -¡Shotaro y yo somos hermanos!- (habló rápidamente para que no se le fueran a atorar las palabras a mitad de camino) mi madre se acostó con su padre, (levantó la voz con rabia y repulsión) soy el producto de una noche de alcohol y efervescencia-

El moreno arqueó las cejas anonadado por la noticia (_pero ¿como era que había sucedido eso? El tipo que le robó el primer beso a kyoko resultó siendo su hermano, ¿qué jugarreta del destino era esa_? Se limitó a escuchar el resto de la historia para aclarar las preguntas que amenazaban con salirse de su boca

(Ella hizo un breve resumen de lo que le había dicho Shotaro, llorando por cada palabra que pronunciaba) -toda mi vida ha sido un maldito engaño- (terminó diciendo dolorida)

-Kyoko…(acarició suavemente la mejilla mojada de la chica) se que esto es muy difícil para ti pero no podemos cambiarlo, el pasado es imborrable…(aún como que no lo creía) en cambio el futuro es una hoja en blanco que se llena a medida que vivimos el presente.- (Ella lo miró con los ojos vidriosos teñidos de incertidumbre) –la verdad siempre termina saliendo a la luz aunque a veces tarda bastante y puede ser muy dolorosa sin embargo es la mejor opción.-

-es muy difícil asimilar todo esto (se refugió de nuevo en el fuerte pecho) esos señores son unos irresponsables, ni siquiera merecen el título de padres-

(Le dio un beso en la frente) –pero son tus padres… así las circunstancias en las que te concibieron no fuesen las adecuadas (le levantó el rostro por la barbilla) estás aquí gracias a ellos (le dio un cálido beso en los labios) yo les estoy infinitamente agradecido, me permitieron conocerte….-

-quiero hacer como si no hubiese escuchado nada, quiero seguir siendo Mogami Kyoko, Mogami kimichi es mi verdadero padre, él fue el único que me quiso desde el momento en que nací…no quiero saber nada de ella ni de los Fuwa-

-Sin importar lo que pase siempre serás Mogami Kyoko… pero no podemos ignorar la realidad, tienes unos padres y un hermano; son tu familia sanguínea… date la oportunidad de conocerlos, de al menos mantener una relación sin rencores ni odio-

-No puedo hacerlo Kuon, ella me abandonó y no fue capaz de decirle al otro que la había dejado embarazada, es una cobarde mentirosa-

-No la justifico pero entiendo lo que hizo (tomó unos segundos para reflexionar)… si hipotéticamente hablando, Kanae estuviera casada con Sho y tu conmigo y en una noche (sintió un doloroso estrujón en su corazón por el ejemplo tan cruel que estaba a punto de poner) una sola noche en donde tu y Sho pierden los estribos por culpa del alcohol y terminan acostándose. (Desvió el rostro, bajando la mirada) Luego te enteras de que quedaste embarazada. Dime… que harías?-

(tenía los ojos en blanco ejemplo TAN hipotético pero pensó detenidamente en la respuesta y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de la dolorosa realidad) -ocultaría la verdad porque no querría perderte, mi deseo sería formar una familia contigo además no podría arruinar el matrimonio de mi mejor amiga-.

-asimismo pensó tu madre, ante una situación así es lógico optar por la opción menos hiriente, aunque no sea la correcta-

(se quedó callada unos segundos) -¿quué voy a hacer Kuon? No tengo el valor para hablar con mi madre, no quiero verla, ni a ella ni a los señores Fuwa-

-¿ellos saben la verdad?-

(Negó con la cabeza) –Pero lo más probable es que a estas horas ya lo sepan-

-Mañana por la noche regresamos a Tokio, ¿vas a hablar con ellos antes de irte?, (preguntó con duda) yo te acompañaré, no tienes que temer, siempre te daré mi apoyo-

-NO, no estoy lista aún. Quiero alejarme de aquí… cuanto antes… sin verles las caras. Sé que soy una cobarde pero por favor no me obligues- (su voz fue de ruego)

-jamás te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieres, (sus ojos mostraban que decía la verdad) tu fuiste testigo de mi cobardía al no enfrentar a mis padres sin embargo … no podemos huir para siempre, al final todo se soluciona. Sé que es muy pronto para enfrentarlos pero… espero que algún día lo hagas, no vayas a caer en el mismo error que yo; pretender que el pasado es historia y creer que podemos librarnos de él cuando queramos.

(Ella guardó silencio)

-cariño, (la volvió a abrazar) regresemos al hotel, ya es muy tarde y…-

-No, por favor, no me quiero ir (le agarró la camisa), es que… siento como si poco a poco se fuera calmando mi dolor… (lo miró a los ojos) es como si el estar aquí multiplicase los efectos de mi piedra Corn…(apretó fuertemente la roca morada en sus manos) … además este es nuestro lugar mágico, recuerdas?-

(Él le brindo una cálida sonrisa) –Por supuesto, aquí nos conocimos-

(Ella sonrió igualmente, parecía que había olvidado por un momento el lío que se debatía en su cabeza. se levantó mientras con sus muñecas se limpiaba las lágrimas) –ven (lo jaló del brazo y lo guió hasta el lugar que quería mostrarle) mira (se agachó y le pasó una piedra redonda y plana)

-el reino de las hamburguesas- (recordó al instante cuando ella hizo una venia diciéndole "su majestad hamburguesa mucho gusto en conocerle") *soltó una leve carcajada*

-sí, *rio profundamente* todo se ha mantenido intacto desde que nos fuimos (caminó hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y enlazó las manos por detrás de su espalda, empinándose un poco y tomando una gran bocanada de aire) –es como si los años no hubiesen pasado Corn- (exhaló sintiendo un alivio en su pecho, evidenciado como la magia del lugar también era la misma de cuando era una niña. Allí encontraba la paz y tranquilidad que anhelaba).

La miró esbozando una gran sonrisa, podía ver claramente a la niña de 6 años, ahora más adulta e igual de hermosa y angelical, no se cansaría de observarla, perfectamente podría pasar toda la eternidad admirando aquel cuadro.

Kyoko se quitó los zapatos y metió sus pies en el agua, moviéndolos lentamente, refrescándose con el líquido cuya temperatura parecía termal –ahhh, quiero darme un baño-

Él se sentó al lado de ella pero sin mojarse –estás segura de que quieres meterte, (la miró arqueando las cejas como un niño inocente) podrían haber animales o maleza, es un lago a la intemperie después de todo-

-no importa, además cuando llegué vi que seguía siendo el pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas y puras que recordamos. Desde niña siempre quise nadar aquí pero me daba miedo, en cambio ahora me siento segura porque tú llegarás a mi rescate si algún tritón quiere secuestrarme. (El brillo en sus ojos mostraba que hablaba en serio sin embargo mantenía esa sonrisa alegre y traviesa)

Él imitó su sonrisa y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica dando una suave caricia –¿y tu me rescatarías de las sirenas que quieran llevarse a este guapo caballero?-

-¡claro! *pose de guerrero medieval* le robaría el tridente a Neptuno y convertiría en piedra a toda sinerucha que quiera tocar a mi príncipe Corn-

(Él se inclinó para alcanzar su frente y darle un tierno beso) –mi princesa (un tono rosáceo rodeó las mejillas de kyoko) (él se arrodilló y tomó la mano de su doncella) –permítame protegerla de todos los seres maléficos que existen en este reino mágico (besó su mano) lucharé con mi espada contra dragones, cíclopes, duendes, brujas y demás… seré su fiel caballero por los eones de los eones… (Subió el rostro para encontrarse con el de ella muy sonrojado)

Ambos soltaron una pequeña carcajada al unísono.

-sería divertido que existiera un mundo así- (habló ella desviando la mirada hacia el cielo, notando como las estrellas formaban un manto de puntos brillantes alrededor de la luna)

-existe- (respondió con certeza) –en nuestra imaginación pero existe-

-sí… sabes, hace poco me puse a pensar en el futuro y descubrí que aparte de ser actriz me gustaría ser escritora, quisiera plasmar todo lo que está en mi imaginación y crear un mundo fantástico en papel, donde todas las personas entren y conozcan el mundo mágico-

-Si eso es lo que quieres estoy seguro de que lo lograrás- (pasó su mano por la cintura) –ya me imagino leyéndole tus libros a nuestros hijos antes de dormir- (acercó su boca a la de ella para empezar un suave beso)

-¿quieres tener hijos?- (preguntó en medio del beso con un tono de tristeza)

(Se separó un poco para mirar esos ojos mieles cubiertos por un nubloso velo) _(¿Por qué es que se le salían esos comentarios?_ La idea de que kyoko sería la futura madre de sus hijos lo hacía feliz e inconscientemente le hacía decir cosas) –sí, quiero formar una familia completa a tu lado, (eso era completamente verdad pero algo le decía que ella no pensaba lo mismo) acaso tu no…?-

-no lo sé, me da miedo fracasar como madre. (Su voz era quebradiza) Yo nunca he tenido ese modelo. ¿Que tal si los hago sufrir? (los ojos se le aguaron) Si mis propios hijos me odian, si te pierdo porque soy una mala mujer (estaba apunto de llorar) jamás me lo perdonaría…-

-shhhh- (siseó cerca de sus labios para reprimir las palabras) –no pensemos en eso, (ahí estaba él, sacando el tema por la tangente) tenemos toda una vida por delante para prepararnos, nadie nació aprendido por lo tanto no podemos garantizar que seremos buenos o malos padres, eso el tiempo lo dirá- (la besó suavemente y lentamente fueron recostándose en la hierba, aumentando la intensidad de sus labios tratando de encajar y tocar la lengua de su compañero)

-está haciendo calor, vamos a darnos un baño, vale?- (habló haciendo presión en el pecho masculino para que se levantara)

-ummm, no quiero mojarme. Tengo frío- (hizo un puchero, de esos que solo kyoko conocía)

(Quedaron sentados uno al frente del otro) -bueno, tu te lo pierdes… si luego te entran ganas te recibiré con los brazos abiertos- (cogió el borde de su blusa e hizo el ademán de quitárselo, pero se detuvo porque él no dejaba de mirarla)

-¿qué?- (se le hizo raro que se detuviera mientras trataba de quitarse la camisa, mas bien, estaba ansioso de que lo hiciera, hace rato que no tenían ese espacio a solas)

-¿cómo que qué?, me voy a desvestir así que voltéate- (le habló en un tono serió)

(No pudo evitar reír) –mi amor, tengo gravado a fuego cada milímetro de tu piel en mi memoria, no hay nada que no conozca de tu cuerpo-

(El rostro de ella se puso de color escarlata) anda ya ¡Kuon!, ¡voltéate!… me da pena quitarme la ropa frente a un hombre-

-pero no te da pena cuando soy yo quien te desnuda, ¿cierto? (las mejillas de la chica estaban a punto de ebullir) si quieres te la quito (hablando con un timbre muy seductor) mientras saboreo tu exquisita piel y…-

(Retrocedió como un gatito) -¡Kuon Hizuri! ¡Date la vuelta AHORA!- (le ordenó con la cara al rojo vivo)

-jajaja, está bien, está bien- (le dio la espalda resignado)

-no me espíes- (le advirtió)

-no lo haré-

Permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta que escuchó el sonido de un chapuzón –ya puedo ver- (preguntó en tono de ruego)

-sí- (ella estaba caminando en medio del agua, sumergió la cabeza y apartó con sus manos los mechones mojados)

Se veía como un angelito sexy dándose un baño. Lo malo según Kuon era que el agua la cubría hasta el cuello dejando el resto a su imaginación. Echó un vistazo a la ropa de al lado la cual estaba doblada y en la parte superior yacía la falda. La levantó un poco.

-¿KUON que estás haciendo?- (lo descubrió en pleno espionaje a su ropa)

_(¿Cómo era que había caído en la tentación?)-_nada, nada- (se defendió cruzando los brazos. Pero tenía una sonrisa pícara porque pudo ver la ropa interior, lo que significaba que estaba completamente desnuda)

-si claro, (le habló pareciendo seria) pervertido- (terminó de decir con un tono jocoso)

Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y enarcó una ceja divertido. (Esa chica era la única persona en el mundo que lo había llamado así e incluso ésta fue la segunda vez)

-no te quejes, (infló los cachetes) –tu eres la causante de mi perversión- (la causante de absolutamente todo el cambio en su persona era ELLA)

-¿ahh si?- (rió divertida de los gestos que hacía su novio)

-claro, ¿quien más? Apuesto que tú también lo eres-

-ehhh ¿yoooooo? –

-sí, no lo niegues. He notado como te quedas lela mirándome desnudo- (rió porque los colores a ella inmediatamente se le subieron)

(Miró hacia otro lado) -bueno sí, pero sólo un poco- (habló en voz baja estirando el pico)

(Él se levantó y habló en un tono bastante audible) -para que veas que yo si soy buena gente me desnudaré ante ti-

-¿ehhh? me estás llamando mala gente? , pues adelante desnúdate yo me voltearé, no soy una pervertida (giró dándole la espalda)

Kuon se quitó absolutamente toda la ropa (oh Dios, me hubiese gustado estar ahí XD) entró lentamente al lago y caminó hasta donde estaba ella. –Si supieras lo que te perdiste- (susurró en su oído erizándole hasta el pelo de la nuca)

_¡Cielos!, ¿Donde diablos hay una pared para darnos cabezazos? _(pensaban desesperados Kyoko y sus Demonios ya que por orgullosos se perdieron una escena única de Kuon haciendo Strippers)

-el agua está deliciosa, ¿cierto?- (preguntó como para salir de paso y ya no lamentarse por lo que no vio)

-sí, pero no tanto como debe estar tu piel- (la abrazó por la cintura y empezó a regar besitos por la espalda húmeda)

-Kuon (se volteó y colocó las manos en sus varoniles pectorales) ¿por qué no bailamos? (pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello)

-¿eh?- (se le hizo raro escuchar esa propuesta)

-es que … Kuon, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y te confieso que cada segundo que paso a tu lado es maravilloso pero… a veces siento que nos falta algo… algo tan simple como el baile nunca lo hemos compartido, ni hemos ido a cine e incluso son contaditas las citas que hemos tenido realmente a solas…-

-lo siento amor…-

-no, no te disculpes… tu no tienes la culpa-

-bueno… en sí ambos la tenemos; por pertenecer al mundo del espectáculo-

-sí, siempre estamos ocupados y cuando tenemos ese escaso tiempo libre vienen los entrometidos a interrumpirnos-

-pero este fue el mundo que escogimos y nos toca acoplarnos. Sin embargo te prometo que nuestra relación estará primero que el trabajo. Si no estoy mal, cuando terminamos de grabar la película es que ¿es tu graduación?-

-Sí, alrededor de esas fechas-

-Entonces que te parece si nos tomamos unas vacaciones, puede ser un mes o lo que tu quieras-

-Pero estoy segura que tienes ofertas de trabajo, no?

-Sí, pero de todas formas la más importante ya estaba seguro de rechazarla y pues con las otras no hay ningún problema porque las puedo posponer.

-¿cual es la oferta importante?-

(No vio problema en decirle, total ya lo había meditado y no iba a cambiar de opinión) -es para una Soup Opera, así se le dice a los Doramas en Inglaterra-

-y ¿por qué la vas a rechazar?, (abrió los ojos asombrada) ¡es la oportunidad de hacerte famoso en otro continente Kuon!-

-Porque el proyecto está planeado para tres años. Allá las novelas no son tan cortas como acá, una producción puede durar hasta diez años transmitiéndose y la gente sigue viéndola. Sin duda tendría que irme a vivir a Inglaterra. No quiero alejarme de ti por tanto tiempo.

-lo haces por mí- (exclamó cabizbaja)

-por supuesto… (La tomó de la barbilla) ¿acaso quieres que me vaya?

-¡claro que no Kuon!, lo que pasa es que no quiero que pierdas una oportunidad tan grande por mi culpa-

-no te lo tomes así, las ofertas vienen y van. Estoy seguro de que vendrán mejores-

-¿y también las vas a rechazar por no dejar a tu novia?-

(Él se quedó callado unos segundos y después habló)

-entonces ¿dime que hago Kyoko?-

-simplemente piénsalo, no rechaces algo así tan olímpicamente-

(El silencio abrumaba el lugar, por ahí sólo se escuchaban los grillos)

(Él la abrazó fuertemente y dio la iniciativa para comenzar un beso) –por favor… (Sus labios temblaban contra los de ella) … no arruinemos el poco tiempo que podemos estar juntos… quien sabe si se nos vuelva a presentar la oportunidad de estar aquí, en nuestro lugar mágico… bajo el brillo de la luna…-

Kyoko dejó sus labios para recostar la cabeza en el pecho de él, abrazándolo con igual fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

(Luego de unos minutos dejó el abrazo para quedar enfrente en pose de caballero) -¿me permite ésta pieza?- (hizo una venia) mi doncella (le dio un tierno beso en la mano)

(Sus acciones hacían que el rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas) – ¿qué vamos a bailar joven?- (imitando la voz de una ojousama)

-Valse Des Fleurs- (habló con fluido francés, pasando una mano por la delgada cintura y tomando la mano de su princesa para iniciar el baile)

Una fina y alegre sonrisa se posó en los labios de Kyoko al escuchar el nombre de la pieza, ella no sabía ni pito de francés pero no le era necesario porque inmediatamente supo cual era; _"Vals de las flores" El Cascanueces_, tema principal de un sinfín de películas, entre ellas las de princesas de las cuales era muy conocedora. Había soñado con bailar esa hermosa melodía desde la primera vez que la escuchó, e incluso la aprendió a bailar sola, ya que Shotaro huía de ella cada vez que oían esa canción)

Ambos cerraron los ojos al unísono y empezaron la delicada danza llevando con exactitud el ritmo…. la precisión de sus movimientos daba para pensar que en verdad había una orquesta sinfónica en la orilla del lago interpretando la sublime obra musical sólo para ellos dos.

Y así era en la imaginación de aquellos amantes, estaban perfectamente sincronizados. El paisaje era de ensueño, si un espectador pudiera describir con palabras esa imagen, diría que era equivalente a estar viendo un fragmento de_ "el lago de los cisnes"_

Terminaron de bailar, abrieron los ojos pausadamente, la velocidad de sus respiraciones coincidan y esas atractivas sonrisas adornando sus rostros los llevaron a comenzar un fogoso beso que se fue tornando apasionado con el pasar de los segundos.

Se vieron obligados a separase por la falta de oxígeno, se miraron detenidamente, interceptando la vista de esmeraldas con bonitas perlas de ámbar enmarcadas de reflejos amarillos.

-no te has mojado Kuon- (replicó como una niña poniendo las manos en la cabeza del rubio y haciendo presión para que se sumergiera)

Él no protestó y se dejó hundir, aprovechando para ver el cuerpo desnudo de ella a través del agua, la atrajo hacia él para alcanzar su estómago con la boca y exhalar el aire produciéndole cosquillas.

-eres un travieso- (le habló en tono mimoso cuando él salió a la superficie)

-y te voy a hacer muchas travesuras- (exclamó con voz bañada en picardía)

-eso si mi alcanzas- (lo retó y empezó a nadar rápidamente hacia la orilla)

(Él si hubiese querido no la había dejado escapar, pero iba a seguirle el juego) –ya voy por ti (imitando la voz de un cazador empezó a dar pasos largos hasta donde estaba ella)

-no me atraparás- (siguió nadando hasta el otro extremo)

-Ah ¿No? Ya verás- (caminó más rápido hasta que quedó a pocos metros)

-Nooooooo- (retrocedió hasta la orilla y comenzó a echarle agua a su captor )

(El agua que le caía no lo dejaba ver nada, así que le dio la espalda y empezó a chapotear con las manos hacia atrás)

(Ella terminó completamente bañada y se cansó de chapotear agua primero que él) –¡vale! me rindo, me rindo - (dijo entre risas) *saca la bandera blanca*

(Él también se rió) -¿así que te rindes?- (la atrapó poniendo un brazo a cada lado sobre las piedras)

-sí, me rindo ante ti- (le habló con un inusual tono erótico) – ¿que me vas a hacer?-

-Voy a …- (curvo sus labios en casi una perversa sonrisa)

Tomó bastante aire y se sumergió para alcanzar sus pechos con la boca, encerró una redondez con sus labios y lamió repetidamente sobre el pezón, luego lo apresó suavemente con sus dientes delanteros para jalonearlo un poco. Aunque sólo escuchaba el movimiento del agua contra sus oídos, pudo imaginar el audible gemido porque el cuerpo de ella se estremeció cuando él delicadamente la mordió.

El aire empezaba a pasarle tarifa y él en esos momentos lamentaba no tener los poderes de Aquaman que le permitieran seguir con ese nuevo juego, por lo tanto se vio obligado a ascender para respirar.

-me mordiste…(le reprochó en tono mimado) eres malo-

-siii (exhaló contra su oído y la levantó de las nalgas para que la mitad de su cuerpo quedara por fuera del agua) –soy muy malo- (empezó con una serie de besos por el cuello húmedo, remplazando el camino de agua por el de su saliva) –pero a ti te gusta, ¿cierto?- (le mordió la punta de la oreja)

-¿como no iba a…. gustarme?- (su voz salió entrecortada por las caricias de él que habían comenzado en sus senos)

Ahora con más comodidad porque se encontraba en su medio (aire) inició un sinfín de besos por el desnudo pecho, cerró los labios con fuerza y succionó aquel botón excitado.

Ella se mordió el labio para no gritar sin embargo dejaba salir constantes gemidos y mas cuando mermaba el ritmo para lamer sin mesura sus puntos hinchados. Inconscientemente lo abrazó con sus piernas y pudo notar su miembro duro contra sus partes bajas.

Kuon se detuvo y levantó el rostro para robarle un famélico beso que se mantuvo constante mientras él tomaba con su mano la de ella e iniciaba un recorrido mutuo hasta por debajo del ombligo… mas abajo encontró su objetivo acariciando superficialmente con el enlace de sus manos.

Kyoko gritó de placer cuando él introdujo los dedos de ambos en su interior y comenzó con un lento movimiento de ascenso y descenso. Ohh, ohhh, ohhhh, ohhhhhhhhhhhh… Kami! todo le temblaba, su cuerpo se estaba quemando en llamas por las flameantes oleadas del orgasmo.

Sin aliento pasó la mano libre por el cuello de Kuon y sintió que esos dedos traviesos estaban volviendo a la superficie aún unidos.

Pero él no soltó su enlace, puso los dedos húmedos en la boca de ella y rápidamente los cubrió con los suyos incitándola a iniciar un beso.

Fue el beso más raro pero a la vez más erótico que habían experimentado, saborearon tanto el obstáculo entre sus labios como sus lenguas, un deleite sin duda sublime…

Él empezó a caminar hacia atrás con ella a horcadas, necesitaba fundirse en su cuerpo y sabía de sobra que las piedras no iban a ser las dotes de acogedor colchón, por lo que sabiamente optó por adentrarse en medio de lago y abrazarla por la espalda mientras la penetraba.

Kuon levantó las caderas y se introdujo aún más en ella, los gemidos de ambos se mezclaron y aumentaban intensidad cuando el vaivén de sus cuerpos se volvía más rápido, más hondo y más fuerte….

Si no fuera porque tenían los ojos cerrados se hubiesen visto en el ojo del huracán, las frenéticas sensaciones no eran para menos. La increíble e inigualable cálida humedad que rodeaba sus cuerpos daba un nuevo toque al éxtasis…

Con un envite certero y profundo se derramó en ella alcanzando mutuamente el clímax. Sus cuerpos convulsionaron y respiraban jadeantes por el acto tan intenso que acaban de vivir justo cuando empezaban a aparecer los primeros rayos de luz del amanecer.

**Continuará**

**Wohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh este capi estuvo movidito (a mi personalmente me gustó mucho como quedó, desde hace rato quería hacer la escena lemon en el lago)**

**Hayyyyyyy mi querido Sho (mentira, no eres para nada querido por mi) mejor no te respondo a esa pregunta (¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo?) porque realmente te haría llorar XD.**

**Ahora sí lo "muy importante" como se acaban de dar cuenta era paja lo del último capítulo (lo es pero de temporada y mes) sin embargo no lo puse solo porque sí, en realidad es un capítulo de "vacaciones", pues sí amigas(os) me voy a tomar un tiempo y la razón primordial es que tengo que ponerme a estudiar para un examen que decidirá si entro a la U además de los trabajos finales y la otra razón es que a partir de aquí no tengo nada escrito (el 26 está completo pero no me gustó como quedó y del 27 apenas 1/3 realizado, así que se traduce a que hay que corregir mucho y el problema es que el tiempo en esta temporada escasea demasiado) **

**El próximo mes tengo vacaciones y aspiro y espero escribir lo que le falta a este fic (es poco yo creo que 5 capis más, tampoco es que vaya a hacer una novela) y si mi musa quiere (y ustedes) comenzaríamos otro ("Dangerous Lover", es el título que le he puesto vamos a ver si se dan las cosas para que se vuelva fic, sería un RenxKyoko UA, M) **

**Así que me vuelvo a aparecer por aquí el 27 de julio/10 (estimo que para esa fecha ya esté listo) ustedes dirán y por qué no, capítulo que escribes capítulo que subes? No, a mi no me gusta así porque siempre he tenido un orden definido y si subo un capi sin bases del siguiente me iría presionando para escribir el otro rápido y que no esperaran (yo odio esperar y más cuando no me dicen la fecha así que por eso se las pongo, no sé si vuelvan pero les aviso por si las moscas) **

**Ojalá que sí vuelvan a pasarse por aquí y discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar tanto, pero es que quiero hacer algo bien hecho y no escribir a la loca capítulos de relleno o que termine siendo algo lacónico y sin gracia. Es el ¡final! y hay que trabajarlo para que sea aún mejor que la historia en sí.**

**Pasen por sus respuestas:**

**paola andrea candelo:** *coge un megáfono y grita a todo pulmón* HOLA AMIGA! *snif* snif* *llora de la emoción* aún me cuesta creerlo, nunca imaginé que Pao chan iba estar acompañándome en mi fic (invité a varias "amigas" del cole pero ellas o no leyeron, o se les perdió el link, o se les olvidó, o no pasaron el primer capi (y afirmaban que les había encantado) . al principio como que me dije, porqué les cuentas? Si no conocen la historia es imposible que les guste. Pero me alegro que vos y otras lectoras sean la excepción y que a pesar de que no conocen skip beat me apoyen con mi fic.

Que bueno que te haya gustado lo que has leído hasta ahora y dices "espero que hasta el final mantengas ese complemento que en cierto sentido nos da el toque de atracción hacia la historia" he tratado de hacerlo, me gusta dejar incentivos y pues yo espero que me acompañes hasta el final.

*Choca esos cinco* a mi también me encanta el romanticismo y con lemon aún mejor! *levanta la copa* viva el romance Ero Ero, jajaajaja yo creo que estás muerta de la risa con esta amiga que tiene ese gusto por el lado "subido de tono" jjajajaja.

Te doy de nuevo las gracias por leer, te aprecio mucho. Chauuuuu amiga!

**ALE10177:** wooouuu amiga, siempre me das las gracias por el capi. Que considerada eres ^_^ yo también te agradezco por tus reviews. Ale no le pusiste los espacios cuando me dejaste el correo y pues fanfiction suprime todo lo que tenga www . com así que tu correo lo borró. Por eso agrégame tú plis.

Ummm sobre lo del interrogante, sí, kyoko se va a encontrar con su mamá pero falta un capi para eso, en esa escena es que voy desde hace semanas porque no se muy bien como colocarla.

Ve! la dirección del blog no la borró y pues ya me dí una vuelta por ahí aunque no he leído (lo haré, dame una esperita vale) podrías ubicarme mas o menos de que trata. no es fic, cierto?

¡sos de Honduras! Wohhh cada día aumentan las amigas latinas. Cual es el gentilicio de honduras, es decir a ti te diría hondureña (no estoy segura)

Bueno amiga, besotes y abrazo de almohada (para que este no te mande a emergencias como el rompe costillas, jejeje)

**oryxyro****:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , amiga aún no me he visto candy candy (disculpa si dije algo que te hizo creer que la había visto) tu fic que categoría será? M? T?

bueno ya aquí leiste que kuon le aconseja a kyoko que hable con su madre, entonces si tiene mucho que ver. Y pues a sho lo único que le queda es darse por vencido.

Jajajajjaa las disque amigas si son muchas osadas, jajajaj dudar de el potencial de Kuon, me parto de la risa! En este capi kyoko lo volvió a comprobar. "y de qué forma" wouuuuuuuuuu jejejejejeje

Pues yo tenía la costumbre de actualizar cada semana (generalmente viernes o sábados) pero como ya no puedo por eso me tomaré casi un mes para retomar el ritmo. Byeeeeeeeeeeee amiga nos leemos dentro de unos días. Bye!

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** holita! Que gustazo tenerte de nuevo por acá. Que bueno que te haya gustado el rollo de que sean hermanos, pues ya viste que planeo (aunque solo un 20%) aún no es certero que va a salir de mi cabeza, jajaajja. Un abrazo gigante Rebe. Espero que pronto nos encontremos en msn pa que me cuentes un poco de tus viajes! Bye!

**dark moon:** holaaaaa dark chan! Que bueno que ya estés bien! Aunque *carita triste* como está eso que mi fic te bajó los animo! Buahhhh *rezo para que este te los vuelva a subir*

ummm para ver la reacción en la casa de Sho hay que esperar, y pues quiero meter a Reino aquí pero no se como (no en la trama de la mamá sino después)

el nombre completo es Tsubasa Reservoir chronicle (manga) en anime hay una adaptación (no te la recomiendo porque quedarías perdida) llamada simplemente Tsubasa chronicle.

Puessssss traté de acomodarme y por eso es que me voy a tomar un receso aquí (y así escribir con ganas y sin afanes) ya me despido por ahora, gracias por estar aquí. Nos leemos luego vale!

**Kariramos:** hola kari chan! Ummmmm te tengo en el concepto de buena amiga, no te preocupés. Ummm me puse imaginar a Sho en el papel de hermano super protector, y me hiciste recordar a Toya (y la excelente serie SCC).

Ummm sobre lo de que le pasará a kyoko ummm pues va atener una gran oportunidad que la hará alejarse de lo que más quiere.

Jajajaj y las amigas si son unas…! Es que si se dieran cuenta de todo lo que Kuon le hace, jajajajaj las carcomería la envidia. Jjajajaaa

Chauuuuuuuu amiga, nos leemos dentro de un rato. Un besoteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

**nefertiti2882:** olepppppppppp, no te preocupes sobre lo del agradecimiento en tu fic. Ta todo bien! Umm yo opino lo mismo respecto a la mamá de kyoko y con respecto a las otras sorpresas pues hay que esperar para saber, pero al final serán buenas. Cuidate muchooooooooo dany, nos estamos hablando!

**Scorpion25Akuma****:** *fuerte abrazo* siiiiiiii *carita apenada* no me acurdaba del nombre de la señora (por cierto, me podrías decir mas o menos, donde aparece? La verdad no tengo ni idea).

Sinceramente no he pensado en que se limpie el nombre de Kuon. Pues ya han pasado muchos años y como que no lo van a reconocer si es que se encuentra con alguien que lo haya conocido antes. Así que no tocaré ese punto.

Supongo que ya leíste lo que describí de la mamá de kyoko y pues con el papá (que aquí es el tal kimichi) no entré en detalle (en el manga dan a entender que está muerto el papá de kyoko) me imagino como reaccionarías ante como es que terminé poniendo a sho y a kyoko de hermanos. Me muero por leer el review al respecto. Byee senpai. Hasta la próxima!

**Piks:** *abrazote a mi amiga picks chan* ummmm sabes, mis capítulos me parecen cortos, sobretodo cuando hay lemon. Como en este. Tiene unas 1000 palabras más y ni se nota la diferencia. El refrán que comentaste se aplica perfectamente a lo que hizo shotaro y pues no creo que se vuelva un hermano obsesivo. De pronto si muy sobreprotector. Pero pues ¿Qué mas protección que kuon?

Porfa entonces me avisas apenas te animes a publicar tu historia. Sería un honor se la primera en leerla. Yo soy traductora y editora de last heaven y pues estoy en el proyecto Hana no kishi, y están buscando los raw para que lo edite. Te iba hacer una pregunta como haces para algunas onomatopeyas?. es que hay varias que no encuentro traducción por ningún lado.

Ummm tu el nombre del tu correo (yuuna) es igualito al (personaje) de una amiga que conocí en el juego de rol vampiro. Cuando me agregaste pensé que eras ella, pero luego leí tu mensajeXD. Ya me despido por ahora. Ojalá nos veamos algún día por msn

Kiss and hugs x 1009. Jajjaaaaa

**Maite:** hola chica, ummmm *puchero* no alcanzaste a dejar los otros reviews para este capi. Pero weno. Estas aquí de todas formas.

Así que no entendías muy bien "esa" palabra, te entiendo. Yo empecé a leer fics a tu edad y pues también me tuve que bandear con el diccionario. No comprendía muy bien esas palabras que no están en el común hablar y menos las que eran de temática ero ero. Jajaja.

Aun me da risa lo que dijiste "yo no me imagino a mis p…." *interrumpida por la risa* "en una mesa" jajajaj . hay mi second pichurrina, les pueden parecer increíbles y repetitivas ciertas cosas pero créanme que dentro de poco comprenderán su sentido.

Chaoooooooooooooooooooooo nos vemos en el cole! Besos.

**Rosa Darcy:** *super emocionada* hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii bienvenida a mi fic. Muchísimas gracias por comentar! Pues con respecto a tu primera pregunta ya obtuviste respuesta y a la segunda solo te puedo decir "ambos"

Yo también adoro a Ren y pues me dejó algo shockeada el 159, no me esperaba que lo acusaran de asesino en el manga (yo solo me había inventado esa posibilidad en mi fic xD)

Thank you very much again. Un besote Darcy chan. Espero que nos volvamos a leer.

**AliceShinku****:** hi! Ummm siiiiiiiiii que cuñado tan "maravilloso" se ganó Kuon, jajajjaja no lo había visto por ese lado (soy un poco despistada) pero ahora que lo mencionas creo que será el prototipo de celoso y metiche cuñado. Jajajaja

Sii las supuestas amigas son unas arpías, me hizo gracia meter un poco de la vida escolar de kyoko.

Uhhh solo me queda por decirte que espero que te guste este capi y que me puedas seguir dando tu apoyo con reviews. Un besote y abrazote.

**Sakura-chan:** amiga te entiendo perfectamente porque estoy pasando exactamente por lo mismo. Jajajj lo de la novela mexicana pues lo puse porque es como algo enredado y pues desde que tengo memoria hasta hace apenas como 2 años yo era novelera a morir y creo incluso mas novelas mexicanas que las de mi país (que son muy buenas el problema es que es un completo desorden el horario) y pues siempre pasa que lo que menos pensabas resulta que lo ponen y todo se vuelve como un misterioso rompecabezas que va tomando sentido. Chao saku. Por cierto muchas gracias por el libro. Ya me lo estoy leyendo. (me muero por saber como es que el tipo va a enseñarle a satisfacer a un hombre sin siquiera acostarse con ella) jajajja en estas vacaciones lo terminaré. Salu2 y BeSoTe y AbRaZoTe!

**Genesis Torres:** holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ummm yo me sorprendí hartísimo cuando leí el 159 (porque se parecía a lo que había planteado) pero no creo (mas bien no quiero creer) que kuon haya matado a alguien, *GHRRRRRRRRRRRRR* necesito saber que pasó? Por dios, por qué la única forma es esperando? *se agarra los cabellos desesperada*Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gracias por el link, ummmm estuve leyendo los títulos y sinopsis de las novelas me dan ganas de leerlas todas, pero me queda imposible por la falta de tiempo. Sin embargo en estas vacaciones trataré de leer mínimo tres (mas los del cole).

Hasta pronto génesis, un besotes y pues estaremos en contacto. Bye!

**nickita021:** hallo, discúlpame tu a mi que estoy atrasada con tus reviews! Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii al parecer sho a madurado un poco, (ya era hora)

ummm las tales amigas le cayeron mal a todo mundo, pero me pareció gracioso ponerlas. Fue interesante meterlas en la historia (excelentes personajes de relleno, jajjaja

uhhhh no sé me ocurre nada más. Te dejo por ahora y pues nos veremos por tu fic. Un abrazo de osooooooooooooooooooo! Matta ne!

**By Sakuraliz 19/06/10**


	26. Lo que nos depara el futuro

** MINA SAN!**

**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, volví…..hoy 24 de julio les traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic, (yo había puesto disque 27 y apenas ahorita me vengo a dar cuenta que esa fecha cae martes, no tengo ni idea que calendario miré en el que 27 de julio caía sábado) los extrañé mucho a todos! Y me alegró infinitamente leer sus reviews. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Bueno, bueno ya nos acercamos al desenlace de esta historia y les cuento que estaba algo baja de inspiración hasta que leí el capi 160de SB. OMG! Nuestras plegarias fueron escuchadas! Ajjajajaja. Y lo que aún no me creo es que Kyoko se lamentara por no haber bajado la mirada y observar los músculos de Tsuruga San, ajammm y disque con la excusa de hacer más perfectos sus muñecos, eso ni ella se lo cree XD! Todavía tengo la viva imagen de Ren en la ducha, ummmm como dicen Kari y Darcy chan: ese capítulo le da inspiración a cualquiera…**

**Ummmmmmmm pues mejor los dejo con el capi, Enjoy it!**

**Capítulo 26**

**Lo que nos depara el futuro**

Hace varios días que habían regresado de Kioto, el trabajo estuvo pesado las últimas semanas debido a que ya estaban terminando las grabaciones. Kyoko no fue capaz de ir al Ryokan para hablar con su padre y en constantes ocasiones durante la filmación trataba de evitar a Shotaro que ya parecía retrato pidiéndole que hablaran, el chico a pesar de todo la quería, él necesitaba demostrarle que podía contar con él para lo que fuese, que no pretendía que asumieran un papel de hermanos de la noche a la mañana pero que quería que intentaran llevar una relación amena.

Kyoko estuvo pensando detenidamente en lo que le dijo Kuon en el lago (recordar las maravillosas escenas hacían que se le subieran los colores) más exactamente lo del viaje a Londres, no podía ser egoísta con su novio y dejar que se perdiera esa oportunidad por su culpa, aunque el solo echo de imaginar que estaría alejada de él por tanto tiempo le dolía en el alma, ella no iba a detenerlo además ¿quien era ella para hacerlo? Por Dios! era una muchachita de 18 años que no tenía nada seguro en la vida, ni dinero, ni siquiera familia que la apoyara. Sus clases de actuación en LME terminaron, ya había presentado los exámenes finales en el instituto y en esta semana se graduaba y por ¡Kami!, prácticamente la mayoría de sus ahorros se le fueron con los gastos de la graduación, ¡¿es que el diploma era de Oro o qué? Sin embargo ella no aceptaba ayuda económica de nadie, Kuon varias veces le pidió que le permitiera pagar sus estudios pero ella con su orgullo y testarudez obviamente se negó, como también se rehusaba a pasar gratis en el Darumaya, ya que el tiempo no le alcanzaba para trabajar en el restaurante había pasado a ser sólo una inquilina y por ende veía la obligación de pagar gastos de vivienda y alimentación; cosas por las que los dueños desde hace rato le habían dicho que no se preocupara, que ella era como su hija y que no tenía que pagarles nada. Y algo más para agregar era que se graduaría de la sección LOVE ME, ¡sí!, todo estaba encima, ya todos sus proyectos terminaban y … ¿ahora qué?

Kyoko se encontraba en el instituto, tenía en sus manos un papel con las clasificaciones de examen final que le acabaron de entregar, ahora se dirigía a la oficina del director que la había mandado a llamar con urgencia.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que la habían citado en rectoría. Si mal no recordaba no había hecho nada malo, tampoco es que sus notas fueran malas como para llamarla por mal rendimiento académico y… ¡no podía ser!, es que ¿le faltaba pagar algo? (sus demonios en bancarrota estaban mareados por tantos signos de peso dándoles vueltas en la cabeza) Eso si No, esta bien que estudiara en un colegio privado de puras estrellas riquillas pero sería el COLMO!

-¿Mogami Kyoko?- (preguntó un señor de estatura promedio, un poco gordito, con escaso pelo en la cabeza y unos brillantes ojos azules)

-si señor, soy yo-

-siéntate por favor Kyoko chan- (la voz de Auclair san era sumamente afable)

La aludida tomó asiento y se sintió extraña ante aquel sujeto que parecía la versión de Papanoel calva, es que si le ponían el traje y una barba blanca quedaba igualito. Sobretodo porque era rodeado de un aura de sencillez y alegría; y aunque no había movido ni un músculo daba la impresión de que iba a salir con una de las tantas extravagantes locuras de Lory Takarada, raro pero cierto, su espirito se podía confundir fácilmente con Euforia y folclor

-dime, ¿ya has pensado que vas a hacer ahora que te gradúes?-

-pues… pienso seguir estudiando actuación y me gustaría hacer otra carrera-

-que bueno que tengas eso en mente, de verdad te felicito y te tengo una sorpresa, con eso podrás cumplir tus metas-

Kyoko enarcó la cejas y se paró del asiento como si se hubiese pinchado con un alfiler cuando un desfile de trompetistas de circo hizo una inesperada aparición, dos de ellos vestidos formalmente y sostenían un inmenso cartel, al estilo cheque gigante. Sólo que no era una gran suma de dinero lo que estaba escrito en el papel, sino Beca de estudios otorgada a Mogami Kyoko por su excelente rendimiento

La chica tenía los ojos como platos, no sabía que era más increíble; que hubiera una personal igual de rarita que el presidente Lory o que el papel tenía su nombre impreso en él –¿es una broma?-

-claro que no, siéntate Kyoko chan que hay mucho por decir-

(Ella así lo hizo pero aún mantenía la cara de enajenada) –hace mucho que en este colegio no teníamos un alumno excepcional, pero desde que llegaste aquí has demostrado ser excelente, tus calificaciones son 100/100 y las has mantenido desde el examen de ingreso hasta los finales que tienes en tus manos. En nuestro instituto la mayoría de los estudiantes son estrellas; tenemos actores, cantantes, mangaka, artistas en general que por ya haber alcanzado la fama no se interesan en el estudio, vienen aquí solo para pasar el rato y pues para obtener el título de Bachiller, sin embargo no se ven resultados satisfactorios a pesar de la calidad de educación que se les brinda. Por eso nos enorgullece entregarte esta beca para que continúes tus estudios. No sé si sepas pero esta es sólo una de las sedes que tenemos para la educación, nuestra compañías están en Asia y en América, en Japón tenemos además a LME-

-¿qué? Pero si LME es del presidente Takarada-

-sí, mi hijo la dirige.-

-un momento ¿usted es (miró la cosita de madera encima del escritorio que decía Auclair Takarada) el papá del presidente?-

-sí, sé que te cuesta creerlo porque físicamente no nos parecemos en nada-

(Eso era cierto pero sí tenían el lado extravagantemente rarito en común) – pero nunca lo había visto e incluso no había escuchado hablar de usted-

-es que vine hace poco, en general yo dirijo la sede central que tenemos en América, que es la más reciente y donde estudiarás si aceptas la beca, lo harás, ¿cierto?-

-… etto…-

-esta es tu oportunidad, nuestra universidad no sólo ofrece carreras en el campo de la televisión sino que puedes hacer simultaneidad y estudiar todo lo que desees y el tiempo te permita. Es una beca completa por lo tanto lo que escojas estará completamente pago y tendrás subsidio de vivienda y alimentación. Dijiste que quieres estudiar actuación y como ya tienes bastante experiencia en el campo las cosas se te facilitaran y harás tu gran debut en poco tiempo en una nuestras producciones. Te garantizo que tendrás ofertas de trabajo excelentes y ya decidirás si quieres quedarte a vivir allá-

-espere, ¿cuanto dura todo?-

-pues si tu desempeño es tan bueno como el del instituto, lo normal; cuatro años, pero debes tener en cuenta que tu ya has estudiado un año en nuestra compañía así que llevas mucha ventaja por encima de los otras estudiantes. -

-cuatro años- (repitió por lo bajo)

(El señor la miró preocupado) –No te veo muy animada Kyoko chan-

(Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados) –se equivoca, estoy muy feliz de recibir esta oportunidad, pero por favor deme un tiempo para asimilarlo-

-el problema es ese, que si aceptas tendrás que viajar dentro de dos semanas, en Estados Unidos comienzan semestre primero que acá. Solo te digo una cosa pequeña, oportunidades como esta no se repiten con facilidad-

-lo sé, Takarada san-

Al salir del colegio había quedado de hablar con Kanae en su apartamento. Kyoko le contó todo lo que le dijo el director….

(Habló sin una pizca de alegría. ¿Era tan raro que se sintiera así? Tener la oportunidad de estudiar en otro país era lo que siempre había deseado! ¿Qué le pasaba?) –Entonces tendré que irme a vivir a América por cuatro años-

-a ver, déjame adivinar; estas tan desanimada porque te vas a separar de Kuon-

(Su amiga dio justo en el clavo, como se notaba que la conocía perfectamente) -pues claro, no quiero alejarme de él por tanto tiempo-

-¡Dios! Las personas enamoradas si que son bobas- (lo dijo para si misma pero en un tono muy audible)

-¡oye! Eso lo dices porque no te has enamorado-

-en parte, pero es lo que me muestras. Solo una tonta dejaría pasar una oportunidad tan grande por no dejar a su noviecillo. Es verdad que has alcanzado la fama pero aún te queda muchísimo por aprender. Eres muy joven y tienes que prepararte para enfrentar el mundo como adulta. Dime, ¿que sacas quedándote aquí?, tal vez obtengas mas trabajos en televisión y mejores, sin embargo necesitas experimentar, conocer diferentes personas y costumbres, eso irá forjando tu talento, además… perdona si soy un poco ruda con lo que voy a decir, pero estas muy chica para mantener una relación tan formal, no quiero que mi mejor amiga termine embarazada, con una mano de chiquillos encima que le impidan hacer un trabajo profesional. Sé que Hizuri san es un buen tipo y que te quiere, por eso estoy segura que estará de acuerdo en que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

-tienes razón Moko san (se le tiró a los brazos) sé soy una chiquilla con aires de adultez, los errores pasan y tal vez suceda lo que dijiste, la sola idea de pensar en un embarazo me atemoriza, no estoy preparada para eso y sobre todo siento que me falta mucho para ser una gran actriz y de verdad que quiero aprender… pero..-

(Kanae sonrió y le pasó los brazos por la espalda) –Kyoko, ¿ya le dijiste a él?- (ella movió la cabeza negativamente en el pecho de su amiga) –no has pensado que tal vez ¿él se vaya contigo? Si no estoy mal él es de allá y no le costaría nada trabajar como actor en ese país-

-no puede hacer eso, tiene una propuesta de trabajo en Inglaterra por tres años- (asumía que él la iba aceptar)

-ya veo, entonces tómalo como una prueba que les está poniendo el destino a ambos, si logran salir victoriosos y retoman esa bonita relación después del tiempo significa que si vale la pena estar juntos, en cambio si la distancia es más fuerte y los vence quiere decir que realmente no eran el uno para el otro; como dice el dicho; que su media naranja está en otra persona-

Kanae tenía razón sin embargo le daba mucho miedo alejarse y que la distancia fuera más fuerte y terminara separándolos.

Tengo que decirle a Kuon cuanto antes, ayer no lo pude ver pero hoy quedamos en ir a cenar después del capítulo final de Amour Pour Trois, no puedo creer que hayamos podido acabar de grabar, al principió parecía que correría sangre y la tensión en los sets era insoportable, sin embargo a medida que pasó el tiempo las cosas se hicieron mas amenas, no puedo decir que seamos los súper amigos, es más ni siquiera amigos, pero supimos convertirnos en buenos compañeros de trabajo.

++++estaban haciendo el brindis donde culminaban el trabajo realizado++++

-aplausos para todos- (dijo el director entusiasmado mientras el elenco compartía en la cálida reunión)

(Kyoko y Kuon estaban alejados de los demás) -tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-¿Es grave?- (preguntó preocupado por el tono que ella utilizó)

-grave no sería la palabra para describirlo, sería mas bien… (no pudo terminar de hablar porque la escena que vio ante sus ojos le impidió pronunciar palabra)

-¡como estás de buenazo Ren!- (Una mujer alta muy bonita y con moda alocada había chocado una mano en el glúteo de Kuon y le había robado un beso en la boca)

-¿Risu?- (preguntó aturdido el hombre alejándose en el mismo instante en que su boca fue alcanzada por la de aquella mujer que le traía recuerdos no tan sanos de su adolescencia)

Los demonios de Kyoko estaban muertos de la rabia y urgidos de salir a reclamarle a la tipa esa que había besado a su novio frente a sus ojos. Los celos la carcomían por dentro.

-la misma que canta y baila, guapo- (dijo la susodicha estrafalaria con cierto tono de altivez)

-¿quien es ESTA señorita?- (preguntó Kyoko muy seria haciendo conocedora a la mujer de su presencia)

-Risu pequeña, así como lo oíste. Soy la exnovia de este bombonazo- (se mordió el labio y miró con ojos devoradores al rubio)

-pues yo soy la NOVIA de Kuon así que no llegue de la nada dando esa clase espectáculos-

-uhhh jajaja (rió y la miró de reojo) ¿así que está es la niña con la que sales?- (señaló a Kyoko con burla)

(Kuon abrazó a su novia por la cintura) –Ella es Kyoko, mi novia y te pido por favor que no vuelvas a saludarme como si entre nosotros pasara algo, con permiso- (pero no alcanzaron a irse por que la tipa siguió hablando)

-sólo quería recordarte lo espectacular que la pasamos juntos. Se te olvida que yo fui quien te hizo hombre amor, ummm aún recuerdo esa noche, eras un chiquillo pero igual de buenazo que ahora.-

-eres sólo una simple experiencia del pasado, nada más- (sin agregar otra palabra se giró y caminó junto con Kyoko hacia la salida)

-ahh (bufó) veo que tu arrogancia permanece intacta- (la pareja estaba bastante lejos como para escucharla)

(Estaban en el auto, ninguno de los dos decía nada. Apenas él arrancó ella habló) –Llévame a mi casa Kuon-

-¿qué? Pero si íbamos a ir a cenar-

-estoy un poco mareada. (No quitaba la vista del parabrisas)

-¿estás enojada?- (preguntó con duda)

-No, (respondió secamente) ¿pero sabes? Quisiera que alguna vez me enterara de tu pasado sin la necesidad de terceros. (Sonó enojada) ¡piénsalo Kuon!, siempre que me cuentas algo es porque otro a metido la cucharada-

(suspiró) –tienes razón, y lamento que sea así. Al final termino hablando porque como dices tú alguien dice primero las cosas. Discúlpame…. Creo que lo único que me falta contarte de mi vida pasada es que fui un adolescente rebelde. Todas las chicas con las que salí fueron mayores que yo. Y esa que conociste hoy fue la primera con la que tuve relaciones pero no me acuerdo ni cómo pasó ya que era costumbre mía estar con bastantes copas encima-

-¿a que edad fue eso?-

-yo tenía 16 y ella 18, no sólo fue el alcohol, también fumé por un tiempo. Pero eso fue sólo hasta que alcancé la fama y me convertí en el actor Tsuruga Ren. Ahí todas mis patéticas diversiones se quedaron a un lado. Cambié drásticamente; pasé a ser el tipo gentil que a todo mundo sonreía y no fue solo apariencia de verdad que me convertí en una mejor persona, me metí de lleno en el trabajo. De ahí tuve otras novias y pensé que llevaba una buena relación, pero al final ellas me terminaban y yo no hacía absolutamente nada para detenerlas. Así que me quedé solo alrededor de dos años y ahí fue cuando apareciste tú. (La miró serio pero con cierto toque de ternura) –¿algo mas que quieras saber?-

-No, ¿algo mas que quieras contar?-

-No.-

El silencio inundó el lugar, tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya estaban al frente del Darumaya. (Antes de bajarse hizo un comentario en medio de tristeza pero en un tono muy bajo) –¿a mi también me dejarías ir sin hacer absolutamente nada?-

-¿dijiste algo?-

-nada, nada- (mostró una falsa sonrisa)

-¿que era lo importante que querías decirme?-

-hablamos mañana, vale. Buenas noches- (salió del auto sin siquiera despedirse con un beso. cosa que usualmente hacía)

(al caminar sintió un fuerte mareo lo que la hizo frenar en seco)

kuon salió deprisa del auto –¿estás bien? (la tomó del brazo)

(Ella se tocó la frente y parpadeó hasta que aclaró un poco su visión) –sí tranquilo, (se soltó del brazo suavemente) no es nada-

(Ya había entrado y se había tirado en su cama. Estaba un poco indispuesta, desde el almuerzo sintió que algo le cayó mal) Pero si eres tonta Kyoko, es probable que no vuelvas a ver a tu novio hasta dentro de cuatro años y hoy que habías planeado contarle lo del viaje te entran los celos absurdos y no eres capaz de decirle nada. Sabías de antemano que había tenido novias pero nunca le habías prestado atención. El pasado es pasado y no lo puedes cambiar. –lo sé, lo sé!- (espantó a las criaturillas de sus hombros) -pero me dolió ver que la tal Risu lo besaba y… (Arrugó las sábanas) la maldita esa quería comérselo con la mirada. Me dijo ¡niña! Y aunque físicamente no lo sea (bueno solo un poco) me comporto como una… Él está acostumbrado a mujeres mayores y no creo que me vaya a esperar… si me voy seguramente otras querrán conquistarlo, hay miles de mujeres que sueñan con tenerlo en sus camas, duchas o por lo menos a un metro de distancia. *Grrrr* ¡babosas ilusas!. (Empezó a llorar) si me voy lo pierdo, si me quedo estanco mi vida y la de él… kami sama, ¿que debo hacer?...-

Yashiro sin querer escuchó una conversación entre Kyoko y el presidente donde hablaban de la fiesta de graduación de LOVE ME y celebrarían la beca de estudios en el extranjero que se había ganado.

Como no pudo interrumpir fue a preguntarle al que sin duda sabría todos los detalles del viaje.

-¿por cuanto tiempo se va Kyoko chan?, Kuon-

-¿ehh?¿ De que hablas?- (frunció el seño)

-escuché que se ganó una beca de estudios en el extranjero-

-ella… no me ha dicho nada. Estuvo muy rara anoche pero al final no comentó algo así- _(no puede ser y mas a hora que parece que está emb... ¡diablos! pero en que estoy pensando, solo fue un mareo pero ella actúo extraño como si quisiera decirme algo muy importante que afectara nuestra relación. Tengo que hablar con ella de inmediato)_

-que extraño, lo escuché del presidente y luego otras personas estaban rumoreando-

Apenas terminó su otro trabajo se dirigió hacia LME, la estuvo llamando durante el día pero no contestó. No la encontró allí así que le tocó ir al Darumaya.

-Kuon san pase. (lo invitó a seguir la señora) -debe ser duro que tengan que separase, pero Kyoko no debe dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, ¿cierto?-

-disculpe, pero… (Estaba muy confundido por suerte Kyoko iba bajando a la sala)

(no se sorprendió de ver a su novio ahí parado, hoy la había llamado varias veces pero no le pudo contestar porque estaban ensayando la ceremonia de grado que tendría lugar mañana) –Vamos a mi cuarto Kuon-

++++Estaban en la habitación de Kyoko++++

-¿qué está pasando?, según Yashiro y Okami san te vas- (preguntó enarcando las cejas)

-me gané una beca de estudios en América-

-felicitaciones- (estaba muy feliz por ella…. Un momento eso significaba que…)

-dura cuatro años-

(en su interior parecía que el corazón se le hubiese congelado, sin embargo por fuera mantuvo un semblante serio) -¿cuando tienes que irte?-

-la próxima semana-

(Eso lo tomó fuera de base, se exaltó un poco) -¿qué?, tan rápido, y ¿porqué no me lo habías dicho?-

-te lo iba a decir anoche pero esa tipa me dejó sin ánimos de nada-

-ya es un hecho, ¿cierto?- (su voz fue fría y distante)

-sí (bajó la cabeza y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas), eso fue lo que siempre soñé-

(su corazón le dio un vuelco, pero trató de mantenerse sereno y fue a abrazarla) –no llores, si eso es lo que quieres no tienes por qué estar triste. Estoy feliz por ti-

-no te importa que me vaya, (gimoteó en el pecho de él) soy una mujer mas de tu lista a la que dejas ir sin hacer nada. _(Ni siquiera un piénsalo, ¿porqué no me tomaste en cuenta para tomar esa decisión? ¿Por favor no te vayas? No ibas a aceptar la propuesta de Inglaterra por no alejarte pero si quieres que yo sea la que se vaya….) ¿pero que estupidez era esa que le acababa de decir? Ni ella misma sabía porqué le dijo eso, él le había demostrado muchas veces que ella era diferente a las otras. _sus pensamientos la abandonaron cuando sintió una respiración entrecortada cerca de su oído-

-¿como es … que dices eso Kyoko? (la voz le empezó a temblar) Si se me está partiendo el alma al saber que vamos a estar separados tanto tiempo. (El abrazo se hizo más fuerte) Porque te quiero es que no puedo detenerte… no voy a permitir que dejes pasar esta oportunidad por estar aferrada a mí. (Hizo una pausa tratando que su voz no sonara tan débil) perfectamente podría decirte que no aceptes, que te vayas a vivir conmigo porque tengo el dinero de sobra para darte una vida de Reina, pero sé que eres una mujer valiosa que jamás aceptaría una vida fácil, te sentirías vacía, insatisfecha… puedo asegurar que una relación así no daría resultados….-

(ella trataba de reprimir la lágrimas, se sentía muy mal por lo que le había dicho, ella misma sabía perfectamente que no era cierto) -siento haberte dicho eso, soy una tonta, me dejé llevar por los celos…. (Respiró agitadamente) Sé que tu me quieres y tienes mucha razón en que nunca aceptaría vivir a tus costillas, por eso quiero prepararme, madurar, ser una mujer capaz de sostenerse sola y gracias a sus méritos.-

(Él la tomó de la barbilla y lentamente fue acercando su boca para tomar sus labios en un cálido beso, las lágrimas de ella mojaron sus mejillas e incluso sus propias lágrimas se escaparon disimuladas)

_Fue un beso cargado de sentimientos y emociones, invadido por tristeza, un profundo desánimo colmaba sus cuerpos y almas doloridas al ser consientes del apartado futuro que los esperaba… sin embargo la esperanza de que la distancia sería tan solo un obstáculo a superar para fortalecer su relación les impedía desfallecer, al fin al cabo el amor sincero sale bien librado de cualquier inconveniente, eso dicen… la verdad es sabedora no más del tiempo…._

la ceremonia de graduación estaba llegando a su fin, había sido una tarde inolvidable, fue aplaudida por los presentes cuando anunciaron públicamente lo de la beca además de que la habían homenajeado por su excelente rendimiento. Su novio, sentado en primera fila era la atracción de las miradas femeninas ¿pero qué?, no podía taparles los ojos a dichas mujeres, total él no despegaba la vista de ella y con su mirada y sonrisa mostraba que estaba realmente orgulloso.

Como el instituto tenía modelos extranjeros si hubo lanzamiento de birretes, los jóvenes estudiantes estaban felices de haber culminado esa etapa, Kyoko no se cambiaba por nadie, la acompañaban en este día Kuon, Okami, Taisho, Maria y Lory Takarada, luego todos juntos y en compañía de Kanae tomarían una agradable cena en el Darumaya. Sería algo pequeño pero muy especial. A diferencia de la ostentosa reunión que le tenía planeada el presidente para la graduación de la sección Love me, cosa que; por más que replicó no pudo conseguir que el eufórico Lory cambiara de opinión…. además sin ser consiente sería su fiesta de despedida.

Y algo muy importante que debía hacer era enfrentar a sus padres, por eso antes de irse viajaría Kioto por unos días en compañía de Kuon y que fuese lo que dios quisiera, ella de su parte se quitaría el fuerte peso de encima.

**Continuará**

**Ummmmmmmmm en estos momentos no sé que están pensando (así que háganmelo saber con un review ^_^) ¿los tomó de sorpresa la partida de Kyoko? O ya se lo esperaban? yo realmente sí quería que existiera algo que los separa, porque así como están los personajes me parece que es muy temprano para que queden juntos y ponerle FIN a la historia.**

**Tranquilos que no voy a inventar un montón de cosas ahora que estarán separados, simplemente aclararé unos asuntos pendientes y luego vendrá el después de….**

**De pronto no he sido clara en estas notas pero ya entenderemos de qué se trata todo.**

**Chicas (y si hay algún chico) les agradezco por seguir leyendo.**

**Ahora todas aquellas que sacaron unos minutos para escribirme bien pueda pasen a leer su merecida respuesta ahhhhhh y muchísima gracias por desearme suerte en mis estudios.**

****

**Kariramos:**Hola Kari chan! Amiga me hiciste reír tanto con tu comentario, jajajja a mi me encanta la versión pervertida de Ren, ojalá al veamos a flote en el manga. Ummmmmmmmm amiga quiero ir al spa y a las aguas termales, de verdad las necesito y mas ahora que estoy entrenando Ninjutsu y termino mas aporreada, jajajaj pero disfruto tanto ese dolor porque se que me estoy haciendo mas fuerte. "mente de ninja" XD jajaja

Ummm con respecto a mi nuevo fic pues yo creo que nos toca esperarnos bastante, no creo que alcance a estar para cuando termine este. Estas vacaciones que me tomé se me pasaron tan rápido y no alcancé a hacer todo lo que me había propuesto.

Bueno kari, ya te dejo = un besoteeeeeeeee…

**nefertiti2882:** Hi hi hi! um estoy de acuerdo con tu teoría pero realmente no creo que Kuon haya matado a ese muchacho todo está muy raro y ahora nos vienen con ese reloj que está parado, lamentablemente la única solución es esperarnos y al parecer va a ser tanto tiempo, es que ya todos los meses que han pasado y ni siquiera sabemos cual es el tal regalo.

Ahora pasando al fic, ummm yo también tenía unas ganas de matar a Kyoko y aún las tengo porque se está creyendo poca cosa aquí en el fic por eso quiero que se vaya y que cuando regrese haya crecido y madurado y pueda ya cerrar el fic.

Ahh pero le voy a dar otra oportunidad con el stripper, espera y verás que ya estoy planeando una jugosa despedida.

Yo tampoco me inscribí en el concurso, bien colgada que estaba con este como para sacar tres nuevas historias, uiiiiiiiiiii no, eso es mucho y mas que dos de ellas tenía que hacer que no quedara con ren. Muy duro! Sin embargo voy a leerme esos fics y a votar, ya casi salen, la chica que está administrando eso me dijo que salían la primera semana de agosto.

Amiga ya me despido y también te deseo mucho ánimo, espero leer pronto la continuación de tus fics. Matta ne!

**Piks:** hola amiga, jajajaj no pues ya van dos veces que pongo disque último capítulo pero la tercera vez si será la de verdad, que será en el capítulo 30.

Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ese es uno de mis favoritos.

Ummm pues con las onomatopeyas estoy haciendo como me dices, por intuición. Aunque todavía no he mandado mi trabajo, de pronto y me corrigen algunas cosas.

Sabes, ya perdí la cuenta. No me acuerdo cuantos kiss and hugs x? iban. El del review es el 1010. Haber creo que una ves que te deje un mensaje en msn también puse, así que….. Kiss and hugs x1012. Jajajjajaja infinitos besos ole, ajajjaja bye!

**Honey:** hola honey chan, yo pensé que no eras nueva. Es que hace rato también me dejaron un review con el Nick honey. Pero me alegra mucho tenerte aquí, de verdad muchas gracias por sacar tiempo y comentar. Hasta pronto! Espero que nos volvamos a ver por aquí.

**dark moon:** Hola Dark chan! Jajajaj si, yo creo que fue muy duro para Sho ver que sus padres eran fans de su mayor rival. Amiga yo creo que si has escuchado la canción que bailaron, es un vals muy común y lo ponen en esas películas de la época victoriana, además en las películas de la barbie (creo) y también en algunas de Disney. Es música clásica. Lo que pasa es que uno por el nombre ni idea, yo tampoco sabía que se llamaba vals de las flores, tenía la canción en mente y busqué en mi libro de piano y ahí encontré el nombre, hay un poco de piezas que no tengo ni idea de cómo se llaman y solo las recuerdo por el ritmo.

Mi imaginación también voló mucho con el capi anterior, es increíble como es que tienes una idea y luego todo se va prestando para que lo encajes con la historia. Yo solo había pensado "lemon en el lago" y salió lo del viaje a Inglaterra, el Vals de las flores y hasta stripper de Kuon. Ajjajajajja aunque este último ella se lo perdió.

Chau! Amiga. Nos leemos luego.

**Sakura-chan:** hola chica, ummm pues nunca habría podido acertarle a una predicción del 160, es que ese capi me dejo sin habla, aunque si se me había pasado una escena así por mi mente no pensé que llegaría a verla en el manga. Ummm no he podido leer todavía el resto del tutor, es que me metí con Anne Rice pero necesito ideas para el lemon final de este fic así que tendré que leérmelo cuanto antes.

Te mando besos de masmelos achocolatados, jajajajaj matta ne!

**sony9****:** hola! No te preocupes por no haberme dejado los dos reviews anteriores, con que me dejes uno cada vez que leas me conformo, jajajaja ummmm no había pensado que el que estaba en el suelo fuera Ren, wooowww te imaginas donde sea así?, eso quiere decir que la que lo tiene en brazos sería Julie san, pero ni modo. A esperar a ver que pasa.

Umm amiga entonces nos leemos pronto. Bye!

PD: muchas gracias por tus ánimos, de verdad que voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo en esa prueba!

**Rebbe-Chaan****:** Hallo Rebbeca, ummm pues el fic que tengo en mente va a ser universo alternativo y pues sacaré a flote mas el lado de Ren como caballero de la noche, será un empresario (aun no sé de que) el caso es que será millonario, atractivo y mujeriego (y está comprometido pero es por conveniencia así que no le importa mucho) además que es mas duro que una roca. Entonces Kyoko empezará a trabajar con él (ella sale de Kyoto en busca de mejores expectativas de vida) y pues van a chocar desde el primer momento en que se ven, son como el agua y el aceite sin embargo la dulzura y tenacidad de ella acabará por derretir el corazón de hielo de Tsuruga.

Eso es lo que tengo en mente pero aún no lo he escrito y no se si lo vaya a hacer por el momento, vamos a ver que pasa okis! Bueno Rebe chan, te dejo. Un besote!

**ALE10177****:** hola ale chan, pues ya sabes que estoy leyendo tu historia! Me encanta y lo mejor es que pones imágenes de los personajes así se facilitan muchas cosas y uno cuando lee entra mas en la trama. Te felicito por tu historia! Ya visite mi comentario cierto?, es que no acostumbrada comentar en los blogs, ustedes saben automáticamente cuando una persona deja un comentario?

Ummm es verdad que dices que tu historia salió de un sueño? Wowww vea pues, yo debería escribir una con mis sueños, es que son tan raros, jajajajajaj he soñado cosas tan locas y que ni siquiera tienen que ver con mi vida.

Ummm me mandaste a urgencias, jajajajajjajaj vamos a ver pues me tendrás que ir a hacer compañía aquí va un abrazo de tracto mula! (no estoy segura si en tu país se le dice así a los camiones que trasportan material de construcción, una tract omula es una cosota grandota con ruedas que ha matado a mas de uno) ummmmm creo que exageré demasiado. Jajajajjaja amiga entonces nos estamos leyendo. Te mando un beso NORMAL (nótese que con este no te dejo lesionada) pero que payasadas digo, ajjaja. Bye! Ahora si me voy!

**Rosa Darcy:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *abrazo de entrada* amiga yo dije lo mismo cuando leí la invitación que Ren le hacía a Kyoko ¿quieres entrar? Jajajaj parecía que la pantalla del computador me hubiese idiotizado, parecía un zombi diciendo que sí con la cabeza, jajajajjaj siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ya nuestra Kyoko por fin está despertando, por Dios ¡es mujer! Como es que no ha caído a los encantos de REN?

Ummmm Rosa chan, claro que no iba a permitir que los pillaran, esta vez si no. Este era un lemon excepcional en el lago que no iba a ser interrumpido por un policía o cualquier otro entrometido, jajajajaj.

Chao! Estamos en contacto!

**brisalunar****:** Holaaaaaaaa, bienvenida. Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, ummm aunque no se cuando vas a leer esta respuesta, pues tu ultimo review fue del capi 9 así que no sé siquiera si la leerás, pero bueno cumplo con agradecerte. Ahhh y siiiiiiiiiiii de verdad que envidio a las personas que apenas empiezan a leer ya que a ellas nos les tocó esperar y aguantarse las ganas tanto tiempo como las otras chicas que me han acompañado desde los primeros capis. Bye! Brisa chan, espero que nos volvamos a leer.

**nickita021:** Hallo my dear freunde! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii te comprendo perfectamente, yo odio cuando un autor no avisa que se va a tardar o cuando no tiene un ritmo continuo de actualización, generalmente dejo esos fics y retomo lectura cuando ya están acabados. Ahora solo he hecho la excepción con el fic de akuma senpai, porque semejantes capitulazos si valen la pena esperarlos un mes. Pero me da rabia aquellos que se demoran como dos meses y traen algo de menos de tres mil palabras. Bueno soy un poco exigente con lo que leo.

Bueno amiga cuídate tu también! !

**oryxyro****:** ummmm así que todavía no está completamente decidida la categoría de tu fic, sabes yo no se que le pasa a mi mente pero creo que siempre escribiré fics M, jajajaja mucho antes de hacer este ya tenía decidido la categoría.

Te entiendo, las manos parecen que tuvieran mente propia, jajajaj hay veces que escriben unas cosas y en otras ocasiones se encuentran tan aperezadas que escriben lentamente y con un poco de errores, ajjajaj.

Amiga ves como mi mente viaja tan lejos, yo había imaginado desde hace rato que lo iban a hacer en el lago (yo no entiendo cuando me volví tan pervertida) ajjajajajajja

Sabes, cuando leí tu review aún no había visto el 160 pero obviamente después de leer tu comentario me fui derechito a la página, me estaba muriendo de la ansiedad, porque no podía creer que lo que habías escrito realmente pasaba en el manga. Sabes, eres la primera que plantea la teoría de que Kuon tal vez se haya querido cortar las venas, y a mi me parece que puede ser, pero la verdad es todo tan raro que nuestras especulaciones se quedan inconclusas.

Tranqui yo creo que ninguna se ha podido sacar la imagen de Kuon en la ducha, yo también la tengo viva en mi memoria. jajajaj bye! Besososososososososoos!

**Lt. Kiwi:** Hola amiga, que pasó? No bajaste la barrita de los capítulos! Por eso te pareció que había no mas 20 capis, ummmm no sé cuando vayas a leer esto pero espero que pronto se te ocurra meterte al fic y ver que dice que ya hay 26 capis. Besos!

**AliceShinku****:** hola mira que lo que describes que te gustaría fue muy similar a lo que yo pensé y por eso quise que Kyoko se fuera a estudiar mientras Kuon estaba en otro país así cuando se vuelvan a encontrar estarán mas grandes y podré darle fin a la historia.

Ummmm así que te toca compartir por el momento compu con tu hermano, umm a mi también con mi hermana, ummm anhelo pronto tener la mía, jajajja. Espero que puedas dejarme otro review. Gracias Aliceshinku, matta ne!

**Nikfe:** Hello my New reader and friend, ahhh que bueno que hayas encontrado mi fic en last heaven y que hayas decidido buscarlo completo, gracias de antemano por eso y por dejar review. Umm supongo que leíste una de las respuestas en la que pongo que me gusta conocer a las lectoras, eso es muy cierto y he hecho varias amigas en todo el mundo, a veces hablamos por msn o por facebook, es divertido encontrar gente que comparte tus gustos y conocer la cultura de otros países.

Wowwwwwwwww estuviste en china, que chévere y de verdad que envidia de la buena. Hablas mandarin? Me podrías enseñar? Cuéntame un poco de lo que viste, es verdad que comen insectos? Que diferencia notas con la cultura Nipona? Hay tantas cosas que te quiero preguntar.

Ahhh si ya estoy leyendo Anne Rice pero apenas voy por entrevista con el vampiro, espero pronto acabar de devorar sus libros. Claro que te respondo SIEMPRE respondo cada review por eso me gusta tanto que los dejen y me halaga saber que a mi me escribiste el primero, gracias por animarte a hacerlo y ojalá lo sigas haciendo aquí y en futuros fics que leas, son el mejor regalo para un autor.

Bye amiga, te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso!

**kokoro539****:** hola amiga pues aquí va la otra mitad de tu respuesta, jejejeje me alegra de que a pesar de que este fic ya parezca UA te siga gustando.

Tranqui no me pareces para nada mala persona (me caes rebien, creo que ya te lo había dicho) eso de que dejemos un fic mientras se adelanta es de lo mas común, yo siempre lo hago sobre todo cuando son capis cortos ya que así cuando vuelva a leer ya habrá avanzado notoriamente.

Espero que algún dia me cuentes la historia de cómo surgió tu alias, la del mío es muy sencilla, es más ni siquiera tiene historia, jajaja.

Ummm eso de que andamos bajas de inspiración es muy usual, a mi me pasó con mi fic al principio podía escribir durante horas incluso un día no aguanté las ganas de plasmar lo que estaba en mi cabeza y me levanté a la madrugada a escribir, pero ahora pasan las horas y no avanzo nada, es como si la chispa se hubiese apagado y eso me preocupa; no quiero quedarles mal.

Yo también quiero tener un novio como Kuon, oh por dios, que alce la mano el que no quiera? *todo está desierto, pasa la bola de heno* jajajajaja. Estoy de acuerdo con tu teoría y por eso es que le voy a dar la oportunidad a Saena de que recupere a su hija.

Jajajaa no había pensado que mis notas parecían cartas pero si hasta crónicas se les podría llamar, jajja.

Sabes rompiste el record del review mas largo, creo que le ganaste a mi senpai! Jajaj bueno me despido por el momento, espero ansiosa a que subas tu fic! Hace rato que no leo algo de card captors sakura. Bye! Besos y abrazos.

**Genesis Torres:** hola genesis chan, te había extrañado muchísimo, me alegra que estés aquí otra vez. Ummm no me acordaba del dicho de la suerte, bueno muchas gracias por enviarme éxitos. Me alegra que te esté gustando como va la historia, ya casi termina, *voy a llorar* jajajaja okis, espero verte de de nuevo por aquí. Bye! MUACK chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

**BY Sakuraliz23 24/07/10**


	27. Reencuentro Familiar

***Grito muy fuerte* holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**¿Que mas lectores? Haber….. Empecemos con las notas que más parecen cartas o crónicas, ummm yo creo que las notas de autor en el capítulo final van a parecer testamento o tesis de grado, jajajajaja **

**Saben, en este capítulo quedé cuando me despedí de ustedes en el capi 25 y luego de varias semanas, el capi avanzaba peor que Novela Colombiana (las de mi país entenderán a que me refiero) … Era yo sentada frente al compu, pasaban las horas, ya estaba cansada y solo había escrito como dos párrafos. Al parecer mi musa se tomó MUY enserio lo de las vacaciones y no quería hacer absolutamente nada, pero hay a rastras pudimos terminar este capi, ahhhhhhhhhhh aquí se los dejo y les cuento que el próximo capi va a estar ¡tan Lindo! Quedó muy romántico (como cosa rara en este fic, jajajajaa) ahhhh y las voy a dejar con la duda del embarazo de Kyoko (soy mala, buajajajaajaj) **

**Capítulo 27**

**Reencuentro familiar**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- (preguntó extrañado el cantante rubio al ver que Kyoko estaba parada en la puerta de su apartamento)

-necesito hablar contigo-

-pasa- la invitó a seguir, mantenía la cara de asombrado

(Ella se sentó, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pudo reconocer que seguía siendo el mismo desordenado de siempre, pero no le importó) –¿le contaste a tus padres la verdad?

-sí- (fue la escueta respuesta de Shotaro)

-¿Como lo tomaron?-

-ninguno lo podía creer, mamá le dejó de hablar a mi padre por unos días, la pobre no hacía sino llorar, se encerraba en su cuarto o en algún lado para no verle la cara a él, sin embargo no se atrevía siquiera a insultarlo y mucho menos a echarlo. Mis viejos están perdidamente enamorados… Fue un golpe muy duro para ambos sobre todo para papá, lo vi llorar por primera vez. (Mostró un rostro de tristeza) lo que mas lo afectó fue el hecho de no haberse podido hacerse cargo de ti desde que naciste y no tenerte ahora, él te quiere, siempre fuiste su niña, su deseo era que fueses de la familia por eso era que hacía tanto empeño en que nos casáramos y nos hiciéramos cargo del Ryokan….el ambiente en la casa se puso muy pesado y sólo hasta hace poco se volvieron a hablar. Él dice que no recuerda como fue que pasó lo de Saena, ellos ni siquiera se gustaban, cada quien vivía feliz con su esposo(a), ninguno de los dos fue consiente ese día. No sé si mi madre lo ha perdonado, pero se dieron cuenta de que ese error no se puede borrar, era decisión de ella si seguía ignorando las disculpas de él o hablaba para llegar a un acuerdo de convivencia, ninguno de los dos quería echar tantos años de matrimonio por la borda así que decidieron seguir como antes, sin embargo se nota la diferencia en su trato. Mi padre quiere vete, pero piensa que lo odias. Tiene miedo de acercase. –¿Por qué no lo has buscado?-

-yo también tenía miedo-

-¿tenía?-

-sí, por eso fue que vine, quiero que me digas donde puedo encontrar a mi madre, necesito hablar con ella antes de irme-

-¿a donde te vas?-

-voy a ir a estudiar a América por 4 años, no quiero irme sin aclarar las cosas y dejar pasar el tiempo-

-¿te vas con él?-

-no, Kuon tiene un compromiso de trabajo en otro país-

-entonces terminaron-

-claro que no, mantendremos nuestra relación-

-realmente lo quieres, ¿cierto?-

-sí, lo quiero como nunca había querido a nadie-

-y ¿a mí? ¿Todavía me odias?-

-no…también te quiero-

(Abrió los ojos sorprendido) –¿de verdad?-

-por supuesto, eres mi hermano- (él sonrió) pero no pretenderás que te diga Onii chan- (rió)

-por qué no, imotou chan (le puso una mano en la cabeza, como cuando se acaricia a un niño) Soy tu Nii san.

-ajá- (rieron al unísono)

-¿quien iba a pensar que terminaríamos así?- (habló sho)

-es verdad, crecimos juntos, compartimos muchas cosas, nos equivocamos al pensar que sentíamos amor por el otro, luego nos odiamos a muerte y ¿ahora? Somos hermanos- (arqueó las cejas como si aún le costara mucho creerlo)

-las vueltas que da la vida- (afirmó con simpleza)

(Asintió con la cabeza) -dime, ¿donde vive mi madre?

-Saena san me dijo que no podía revelar su paradero, sin embargo no tiene sentido que lo oculte, ambas necesitan hablar. (Shotaro caminó hacia la mesa y apuntó la dirección en un papel)

-gracias-

-¿también irás al Ryokan?-

-sí, quiero dejar todo claro, así tu mamá me odie tengo que dar la cara-

-estoy seguro que no te odia, ella es consiente de que tu no tienes la culpa de lo que esos dos hayan hecho-

* * *

Estaban en Kioto, en el auto de Kuon al frente de la posada donde se suponían estaba Saena, como tenían el número de la habitación llegaron directo, Kyoko estaba al frente, Kuon un poco atrás de ella, pasaron alrededor de dos minutos y la ojimiel no se atrevía a tocar la puerta (él puso la mano sobre el hombro de la chica, transmitiéndole confianza)

Dio tres golpes a la puerta pero no se escuchó respuesta, un tiempo pasó y volvió a insistir

-Saena chan ya se fue- (habló un personaje de relleno por la espalda de nuestros protagonistas, ambos dirigieron miradas hacia la voz)

-¿va a regresar?- (preguntó Kuon)

(el señor no los reconoció porque ellos iban vestidos con gabardinas y gafas semioscuras) -yo creo que no, llevaba una maleta, aunque no se despidió al salir (se quedó pensando)… pero eso no es raro en ella, si acaso saluda-

-gracias- (respondió él, Kyoko estaba ida)

(El personaje de relleno siguió su camino)

Kyoko no dijo ni una palabra, agachó un poco la cabeza y se refugió en el abrazo de Kuon) –tranquila, la encontraremos-

-esto es lo que me pasa por ser una cobarde y no enfrentar las cosas a tiempo- (se recriminó así misma)

-este no es lugar para que parejitas bobas hagan espectáculo. Están estorbando mi puerta- (habló una señora con un evidente tono de vieja amargada)

La pareja le dirigió inmediatamente la mirada. Kyoko abrió los ojos como platos (se quitó las gafas) –Ma… (la señora deja caer la maleta que traía en la mano) madre?-

-ALÉJATE!- (la señora retrocedió como si hubiese visto a un Shinigami)

Kyoko sintió un fuerte estrujón en su corazón, le dolió en el alma ver que su mamá después de tantos años la siguiera rechazando.

-pero…-

-Kyoko vete, no vuelvas a venir a este lugar. No me busques (la señora empezó a temblar y su voz era quebradiza) –yo solo te hago daño… aléjate de mí-

(kyoko dio unos cuantos pasos al frente y titubeando se decidió por abrazar al ser que le dio la vida) –por favor hablemos-

-kyoko…. (la señora empezó a sollozar) ¿Qué no entiendes? Soy un ser despreciable, ¿sabes todo lo que te hice? ¿Mentí acerca de tu padre? ¿Te abandoné cuando tenías solo 6 años? No entiendo como es que eres capaz de abrazar a alguien como yo (no pudo aguantar las ganas de llorar)

-sé que has hecho muchas cosas que me lastimaron sin embargo quería volver a verte- (la abrazó muy fuerte, ¿cuantas veces había soñado con su recuentro? Pensó que iba a tener el valor de reclamarle por haberla abandonado pero…. Su deseo de tenerla cerca fue mayor, no arruinaría ese momento)

-¿lo dices… en serio?- (no pudo resistirse y lentamente fue rodeando las espalda de su niña con sus brazos, las piernas amenazaban con dejarla de sostener, todo el anhelo por tenerla entre sus brazos ahora era una realidad)

-Claro, (dijo suavemente) ¿acaso tu no querías volver a volver a ver a tu hija? (la soltó para verla a la cara y sus ojos mostraban mucho miedo de ser rechazada por enésima vez)

(notó temor en los ojos mieles de su hija, respiró profundamente y dejó salir todo lo que albergaba en su corazón y no había podido decírselo antes) -Siempre quise tenerte cerca… me preguntaba como estabas, si los Fuwa te trataban bien, como te había ido en el colegio…. Pero (tragó saliva) mi cobardía siempre me impidió buscarte (desvió la mirada y se quedó unos segundos en silencio) .. Cuando te vi en televisión me sentí muy orgullosa, no (hizo la aclaración y la miró fijamente) ¡me siento muy orgullosa!...Y me dije que no volvería a aparecer en tu camino porque solo te traería desdicha. Además supuse que después de enterarte de la verdad me odiarías y jamás querías volver a saber de mí-

-no te puedo negar que me dio muy duro enterarme que soy hija de el señor Fuwa, fue algo que nunca imaginé y al principio dije que los odiaba a ambos pero… (Miró hacia el lado y tomó la mano de Kuon) entendí que a pesar de todo lo que hicieron ustedes son y seguirán siendo mis padres-

La señora dirigió la mirada al alto caballero que era el acompañante de su hija

Kuon se quitó las gafas e hizo una pequeña inclinación

-¿Hizuri san?- (habló Saena muy sorprendida e impactada por ver al actor en persona)

-mucho gusto, soy Kuon Hizuri, el novio de Kyoko- (depositó suavemente un beso en la mano de su suegra quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse)

-no puedo creer que ustedes dos estén al frente mío (gimoteó) no soy nadie para merecer una hija como kyoko-

-shhhh (susurró kyoko con una cándida sonrisa y puso una mano en el hombro de la señora) ven hablemos en otro lugar, aquí hemos llamado mucho la atención. (Había una gran cantidad de vecinos chismosos rumoreando sobre lo que pasaba en el pasillo)

Saena pasó su muñeca por las mejillas y limpió las lágrimas, echó una mirada asesina hacia los chismosos que los observaban y lentamente se acercó hacia la manija de su puerta –entremos, al menos esto es mejor que estar afuera en el pasillo. (Cogió con la otra mano la maleta y caminó hacia el interior de la pieza)

Ambos se sorprendieron un poco por el estado de la habitación, sin duda un lugar muy humilde.

-¿que llevas ahí?- (preguntó kyoko por la maleta mediana) ¿te ibas a ir de viaje?-

-ummm no (negó con la cabeza) ¿que te hizo pensar eso?-

-cuando llegamos un señor nos lo dio a entender-

-uhhh no le hagas caso, ese tipo tiene alzhéimer y se le olvida que yo siempre salgo con esta maleta en las mañanas…. (vio que ambos querían saber que era lo que cargaba) es que tenía que conseguir algo con que abastecerme y como a uno de viejo ya no le dan trabajo en ningún lado me puse a fabricar figuritas de personajes de televisión (Sacó un muñeco de tela con la forma de kyoko)

-¿puedo verlo? – (Saena le pasó la muñequita a Kuon quien miró detalladamente el objetos de sus manos, por Dios era igualita a su novia, hasta el más minúsculo detalle estaba plasmado)

La quijada de kyoko estaba que llegaba al suelo, así que de su madre era que había heredado el talento para hacer sus muñecos vudú. Y por Dios! Había hecho muñecos de Ren, Sho, Takarada, Maria, Kanae y de ella misma ni siquiera había pensado en hacer uno, (miró la figura que tenía Kuon) ¿esa era ella? ¿su mamá había hecho un muñequito en forma chibi de ella?

-ese muñeco siempre es el único que no puedo vender, me siento muy apegada a esa figurilla de algún modo es como si mi hija me acompañara todo los días-

Los ojos se le aguaron a kyoko, eso significaba que su mamá si la quería y extrañaba. Que a pesar de todo era importante en su vida, que…

Kuon escuchó los sollozos y despegó a vista de la muñeca para fijarse en la verdadera Kyoko quien trataba de reprimir las lágrimas

La mujer se acercó a su hija y le acarició el rostro –por favor no llores, aunque no lo creas me duele mucho verte así, cuando de pequeña llorabas me sentía muy mal pero pensaba que al contemplarte te malcriaba, por eso dejaba que te calmaras sola… (Agachó la cabeza) lo siento… lo siento mucho Kyoko…. Te pido que algún día me perdones… así ya no quieras volver a verme o saber nada de mí-

-yo… te perdono… (dijo esa palabra sin pensarlo mucho, la señora del frente era su mamá al fin y al cabo además le había demostrado que estaba muy arrepentida de haberla herido) no quería irme dejando las cosas inconclusas, por eso vine a hablar contigo y ahora iré donde el señor Fuwa.-

-¿te vas?-

-Sí, me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar en otro país y voy aprovecharla, pero antes debía aclarar las cosas con mis padres-

-has conseguido muchos logros por ti misma, en verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti, ¿no entiendo que hice para merecerte?-

-lamento no haberte buscado antes, habríamos podido recuperar el tiempo perdido…. Pero no importa aún podemos hacerlo, déjame ayudarte-

-no hija, así estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí. Jamás aceptaría que me regalaras algo, todo lo debo conseguir por mi misma-

-veo que Kyoko heredó mucho de usted- (intervino Kuon)

-¿en serio?- (dijo Sanae dubitativa)

-sí, más de lo que te imaginas… (Afirmó la chica) ¿Pero bueno, entonces como podría darte mi apoyo?-

-¿le gustaría venir con nosotros a Tokio y trabajar en una de las compañías de Takarada?- (propuso Kuon)

-¿hablas de el mundo del espectáculo?- (preguntó dudosa Kyoko)

-No exactamente, el presidente por influencias de Maria compró una tienda de utilería. Allí encuentras todo lo que se usa en las películas, desde el collar que tenía el personaje hasta el libro que se leyó. Por eso me parece que a tu madre le iría muy bien ahí, los muñecos alusivos a los artistas es de lo que más se vende en esa tienda y créeme que ninguno alcanza la calidad de los que hace ella-

-es una muy buena idea. El presidente Takarada fue el que me dio la oportunidad de entrar al mundo televisivo estoy segura que te puede dar trabajo-

-no sé… todo esto es tan repentino- (se sentía muy felíz de escuchar que ellos dos estaban dispuestos a yudarla pero le daba vergüenza aceptar algo que según su criterio no merecía)

-por favor piénselo, nosotros regresamos a Tokio el viernes y Kyoko viaja el lunes, tenemos muy poco tiempo. Me gustaría que usted quede instalada, tenga su trabajo estable y que haya un lugar fijo en donde podamos visitarla.-

-no lo dudes, allá estarás mejor y así me quedará más fácil comunicarme contigo. ¿Acaso hay algo que te apegue a Kyoto?-

-no, aquí no tengo nada, solo consigo lo básico para abastecerme…-

-¿entonces…?-

* * *

ummm habían estado casi todo el día con la señora Mogami, hablaron de todo un poco, ella los puso al tanto de lo que había estado haciendo los últimos años y kyoko también le contó como era que había logrado llegar a donde estaba ahora. Además contaron de su relación, como era que por fin habían empezado a salir.

Lograron convencer a Sanae de que se fuera con ellos a Tokio, Kuon mientras ellas hablaban en el restaurante (habían ido almorzar) arregló todo con Lory para que el trabajo estuviera asegurado en Maria´s shop (así se llama la tienda) , sin embargo le advirtió que ella no iba a aceptarlo si antes no le hacía una prueba que demostrara sus capacidades. El presente aceptó emocionado (¿que no emociona a Lory?) el favor que le pedía su casi hijo, además era para la mamá de su casi hija! Por lo tanto no lo dudó.

Eran mas o menos las 6 de la tarde estaban al frente del Ryoukan, llevaban casi 5 minutos dentro del auto, Kyoko parecía inmovilizada en su asiento, con la mirada fija en el suelo, Kuon desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y puso una mano en la pierna de ella –amor, ¿te sientes bien?-

-si….. es sólo qué tengo un poco de miedo, vine sin avisar y no quiero causarle problemas a los Fuwa…-

Alguien abrió la puerta del Ryoukan y caminó hacia el auto –Iraishaimasu- (dijo una señora con un bonito kimono)

Kyoko volteó a mirar y se encontró con la mamá de Sho quien antes de saber que era ella tenía la usual sonrisa de bienvenida.

-¿vamos?- (kuon lanzó la pregunta en un suave tono)-

-… vamos…-

Él fue el primero en bajar del auto, hizo una breve inclinación con la cabeza como un pequeño saludo antes de abrirle la puerta a su novia.

la pareja estaba de pie justo al frente de la señora Fuwa quien se hizo a un lado e hizo una breve reverencia invitándolos a seguir con una sonrisa –bienvenidos a nuestro Ryokan-

a kyoko no se le hizo raro su comportamiento pues a ella se lo habían enseñado muy bien, era el deber de toda okamisan atender a cualquier cliente con gentileza enseñándole un agradable sonrisa. Sin embargo notó un apagón en sus ojos, demostrando que si le afectaba verla.

Ya dentro de la posada Kyoko se armó de valor y rompió el silencio incómodo que se estaba volviendo habitual. –sé que no soy bienvenida aquí… pero necesito hablar con…-

-todos son bienvenidos aquí y mas tú que eres de la familia, es muy duro enfrentar esto a estas alturas pero hay que hacerlo y quiero que sepas que no tengo nada contra ti… tu no tienes la culpa, por eso yo no puedo odiarte o reclamarte algo… además fui yo quien te críe y eso hace que te quiera como una hija-

-¿en verdad me quiere?-

-por supuesto, mi esposo y yo nunca hemos dejado de quererte, sufrimos mucho cuando ustedes se escaparon y nos alegramos al saber que ahora están bien, estamos muy orgullosos de nuestros dos hijos-

-querida, ¿tenemos invitados?- (se asomó el papá de sho desde la pieza que comunicaba con la sala, se quedó sin habla apenas vio quienes eran los visitantes. Los ojos se le aguaron al detallar a la joven mujer de cabellos castaños –kyo…. (las palabras no le salían, tanta emoción acumulada le era difícil expresarla) caminó con pasos torpes hacia la chica y no pudo reprimir las ganas de ceñirla en un fuerte abrazo) – hii… hija, no puedo creer que estés aquí….. Que te pueda tener en mis brazos… perdóname…-

Kyoko no dijo nada, sólo se dejó abrazar oía los sollozos masculinos y el fuerte latir su corazón, lentamente fue pasando sus brazos por la espalda de su padre, se sentía muy extraña, confundida…

La señora Fuwa le hizo un gesto a Kuon en señal de que la siguiera hasta la cocina –es mejor que los dejemos a solas… tienen mucho de qué hablar- (le murmuró a kuon)

Él asintió

-siéntate, prepararé un poco de té-

-gracias- (Kuon se sentó y observó a la señora, al cabo de unos minutos el té estuvo listo y ella le sirvió una taza y se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa)

-es un honor tenerlo a usted aquí, aunque nunca imaginé que sería en estas circunstancias-

-¿le molesta que hayamos venido?-

-claro que no, sabía que tarde o temprano Kyoko iba a venir o sino mi esposo la buscaría, nosotros siempre quisimos tener una niña y cuando kyoko quedó a nuestro cuidado fuimos muy felices, Saen… (le fue imposible terminar el nombre de su antigua amiga) estaba pasando por dificultades así que la apoyamos y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho… (Era verdad sin embargo estaba molesta, quiso cambiar la conversación) –¿en donde pasarán la noche?-

(Comprendió que la señora no quería hablar más del tema así que simplemente le respondió y evitó hacer más preguntas) –supongo que en un hotel, aunque no hemos reservado, apenas nos bajamos del avión tomamos un auto y fuimos directo a… (Prefirió guardarse la continuación de la historia)

-¡que bien!- (dijo con entusiasmo) Entonces iré a prepararles sus cuartos- (ahora si se mostraba como la alegre señora que conoció el día en que Kyoko estaba perdida)

Solo esperó a que Kuon se terminara el té y lo invitó a seguirla enérgicamente –vamos Hizuri san!-

Él la siguió por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, ella le fue mostrando el lugar, pasaron por la habitación de Sho y luego entraron a la de Kyoko –las hemos mantenido intactas… (Suspiró) todo es tan diferente desde que ellos se fueron- (comentó ella un poco triste) umm kyoko dormirá aquí, y a usted lo ubicaré en (se quedó pensando)

-no se preocupe, puedo dormir aquí- (dijo inocente)

-¡No! Como se le ocurre, ustedes no están casados. Es mal visto que una pareja de novios duerman juntos en una sola habitación-

(_ummm ya veo así que muy tradicionalistas) _–De acuerdo-

-vamos, la habitación de al lado está vacía. Por cierto, ¿tienen planes de matrimonio?- (preguntó interesada)

-no todavía, pero quiero que consolidemos nuestra relación luego de que Kyoko regrese-

-¿que regrese de…?-

-va a ir a estudiar a América-

La señora se sorprendió y no descansó hasta que le sacó todos los detalles a Kuon además de que le hizo muchas preguntas acerca de su trabajo, cómo era que había conocido a Kyoko… en fin no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de tener a su actor favorito en persona.

En la sala se encontraba Kyoko y su padre, estaban hablando de todo lo que había ocurrido, ambos expresaron lo que sentían y se dieron cuenta que podrían llegar a fortalecer el lazo padre hija, que aunque el tiempo no estuviera de su lado aprovecharían al máximo cualquier espacio como este para hablar y conocerse mejor.

Luego de un par de horas tuvieron una cena tradicional en el Ryokan , allí siguieron comentando y celebraron la restauración de la familia además de que le dieron la bienvenida al nuevo miembro, el único que faltaba para que la dicha fuese completa era Shotaro (según sus padres, porque Kuon agradecía infinitamente que el chico no estuviera ahí, aunque pronto tendría que cambiar esa concepción ya que aquel inmaduro rubio era su cuñado)

Antes de ir a dormir el señor Fuwa se quedó charlando con Kuon en donde le dio el típico discurso de "padre, quiere lo mejor para su hija"; él sabiamente respondió y ya con experiencia de por medio (pues era la tercera vez que se lo decían, el primero fue su propio padre y el segundo Taisho san), Kuon le dijo que estuviera tranquilo, que él daría todo para que ella fuese feliz porque era la mujer que amaba.

**Continuará**

**Pues sí, ya se arregló lo de los padres de Kyoko (punto importante antes de continuar XD) ahora solo queda….. (pues para saber tienen que seguir leyendo, están cordialmente invitados, jajajajaja) Nos Leemos luego entonces! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. **

**PD: ummmmmmmmm hoy fueron poquitas respuestas T-T -_-!  
**

**Sakura chan:** hola amiga, mira que no! Para algunas fue sorpresa lo de la separación XD. Te felicito de todo corazón por pasar a la Uni ! Rebien!, ummm yo todavía no he presentado el examen (Es que justo mi país tenía que hacer cambio de calendario en unas ciudades y yo soy tan de malas que vivo en una ciudad de esas así que han alargado mucho el año y el examen lo han aplazado como dos veces, primero era en abril, luego ahorita en agosto y ya nos dijeron que quedó para el 2 de septiembre ) y aparte las universidades solo abren inscripciones en junio y en enero (asi que nosotros nos JODIMOS y nos figuró esperar)

Ahhhh con que no tienes compu, chanfle, espero que puedas leer y comentar. También me antojaste de chocolate con fresas, aunque con un capi que estoy escribiendo quedé reantojada de pudín de chocolate. Bye! Amiga, cuídate! Felicidades de nuevo te deseo muchos éxitos.!

**sony9**** :** jajajaj Sony chan, como vez vas a tener que esperar para confirmar tus sospechas , me alegra que hayas seguido leyendo de verdad que muchas gracias, con respecto a mi prueba aún no la he presentado (PD: ver las razones en la respuesta de la chica de arriba) chauuuuuuuuu amiga! Nos leemos luego entonces. Bye!

**Kariramos:** ¡YO TAMBIEN ESTOY TAN FELIZ! Las extrañaba un resto XD, hablar (leer) con ustedes es lo mejor de todo. Siii amiga ellos se separan pero obvio que saldrán bien librados de todo esto donde me ponga a meterle terceros y esas cosas para impedirles reencontrarse salen por ahí 50 capítulos y se vuelve reeeeeeeee aburrido (ahí si sería novela colombiana, ummmm ustedes pensarán que soy novelera pero no es así, hace años que no veo una precisamente porque las alargan tanto que las dañan)

Ummm voy a buscar una opción en buddy pocket a ver si está la del Spa pa que vayamos juntas, ajajajaja tu ya me invitaste un trago así que te lo voy a pagar, jejejejeje. Chao amiga! Besosososostes!

**Nikfe:** Hallo! Yo creo que tu duda ya quedó resuelta con este capi. Me gustó tu teoría del reloj de Ren yo creo que es muy probable. Amiga enséñame algo en cantonés please! (algo de lo que sepas, yo vi en un programa que el cantonés es mas difícil que el mandarín, es verdad?) ummmm mira hay algo que no entendí en tu mensaje haces una distinción entre china y Hong Kong, pero según lo que sé Hong Kong queda en china entonces ¿cuando hablas de china como tal es el resto de lugares que visitaste? (es decir China- hong Kong=china de Nikfe?) me confundí *ojitos en forma de caracol* no se si me entendiste, en fin…. Tu has probado las ratas y los perros? (si es así, a que saben?)

Ahhhh pues yo saco un nuevo capi cada semana generalmente los sábados por la noche si es que no pasa algo que me lo impida. Bueno my friend, cuidate y nos estamos hablando entonces bye!

**Sayuri Moon****:** hola! bienvenida a mi fic (saltando de alegría por tener nueva lectora) si estoy bien, muchas gracias y tu? Me hiciste reir con lo de mi chispa y lo de mi buena vibra, jajajaaj. Yo también me volví fanática de skip beat, puedo decir orgullosamente que es mi trauma actual, jajajaja yo primero vi el manga y quedé reinconforme con el final, luego descubrí que tenía manga y lo leí y estoy muy al pendiente de cada capi y pues como es costumbre seguí con los fics y como no encontré ninguno que me dejara satisfecha (había muy poquitos e incompletos en ese entonces) me decidí a escribir el mío y ponerlo todo lo que a mi me gustaría que pasara.

Wiiiiiiiiiiii otro review de tu parte! Pues amiga lo del embarazo aún no voy a confirmar si si o no, y lo que me dijiste acerca de los padres de Kyoko fue lo que describí en este capi, espero que te haya gustado. No dejaría de actualizar esta historia a menos de que pasara algo que melo impidiera y te aseguro que les aviso pa que sepan cuando volver a leer, aunque ya falta muy poco para el final así que no creo que pase nada.

Jajaja no importa que te explayes en el review a mi me encanta que sean largos porque así mi respuesta también se explaya, jajajaja umm ya llegó la hora de despedirnos, muchas gracias por estar aquí, te mando un fuerte abrazo. Matta ne!

**Genesis Torres:** *abrazo gigante* amiga piensas muy parecido a mi y solo te digo eso XD (dije que no iba a decir nada de si estaba embarazada o no) ya en el próximo capi leeremos como s que van a hacer ahora que estén separados. Olep me salió cortica tu respuesta. Gomen, te mando un besote Genesis chan. Bye!

**kokoro539****:** Hola amiga! ummm te entiendo muy bien a mi me ha pasado varias veces eso de que el maldito internet falla, por suerte la luz como que no ha estado en mi contra, aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor me anterior compu se quemó entonces si fue electricidad ahhhh maldición! Las máquinas siempre son un problema XD me alegra que a pesar de todo me hayas dejado el comentario. Muchas gracias…

así que te tomó de sorpresa la partida de Kyoko, pues quise que se alejara para que creciera en todos los aspectos, me choca ques e crea poca cosa! (me dan ganas de matarla dios mio: tiene notas excelentes, es actriz y tiene un novio SUPER GUAY! *venita brotada de la envidia* jajajajja)

con respecto a tus dudas serán aclaradas en este y en capis posteriores, jajaja me hiciste reír mucho con lo de que te reías "sin motivo", a mi me pasa igual pero con sus reviews, hay veces estoy tranquila y se me viene a la cabeza alguna cosa que me ha dicho una de ustedes y pues sonrió, incluso mi mamá llegó a decir que me estaba volviendo loca, jajajajaaja Chaito Kokorochan, espero que si me cuentes todo lo que quieras decir en un reviews ya sea por aquí o por correo, bye! Besos!

**nefertiti2882****:** Hola amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, pues es un poco duro que se seren a estas alturas pero lo vi muy necesario para poder cerrar el fic, con respecto a si está embarazada eso no es seguro todavía, gomene por dejarte con la duda. Gracias por seguir aquí, te mando un fuerte abrazo y por cierto me dejaste matada con el nuevo capi de tu fic, sabes que me encanta y cada vez está mas bueno. Ahora si me despido. Hasta pronto!

**oryxyro: **hola amiga yo también las extrañé mucho a ustedes…. Jajajaj tienes razón en que todo no puede ser miel sobre hojuelas pero tampoco voy a dejar que eso destruya su relación, nononononononono (tanto que costó que quedaran juntos) simplemente era necesario que "crecieran" vamos a ver que pasa.

Pues sí a mi se me dan mejor los M, yo creo que mas que todo porque la mayoría de fic que leo son de esa categoría.

Si he seguido leyendo vampire pero no sé, casi no entiendo lo que pasa y siento que no avanza NADA así que me está aburriendo.

Es verdad, Shiki es muy lindo y me encanta la pareja que hace con rima, ojalá aparezca pronto. Bueno te mando un besote, hasta la próxima ok. Muak!

**shia1624 :** Hola Shia san! Me alegra mucho verte por acá, te doy una super bienvenida, jejeje muchas gracias por leer y sobretodo por haber comentado, hace mucho que no recibía un comentario en last heaven y me alegró infinitamente ver el tuyo. Bueno solo espero que continúes leyendo y que te siga gustando lo que escribo. Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu matante!

**DARK MOON:** hola amiga por poco y no contesto tu review lo vi segundos antes de publicar el nuevo capi (menos mal que me dio por ver de nuevo los review a ver si había escrito bien sus nicks) umm así que tienes face yo también, si quieres puedes agregarme (en mi profile está mi correo así me puedes buscar o sino me dices como puedo encontrarte, claro solo si quieres) así que pintaste la imagen de Ren ¡ya mismo me voy para last heaven a buscarla!

Sabes! me pasa algo parecido, como escribo este fic me es mas fácil aguantarme las ganas de leer el capi del manga, es como un "relajante", jajajaja. Bye dark chan, besos y abrazos!

**By Sakuraliz 31/07/10**


	28. Por siempre

**Hi! mina!  
**

** weeeeeeeeeeeeee! capi 161! ¡Bingo chicas! Conjunto super sexy para ir a dormir lastima que Ren no la vio con la prenda puesta *desanimada* ¿porqué diablos te tapaste Ren? *ganas de matarlo* tanta emoción y al final no pasó nada, sin embargo cada vez hay mas sobre el pasado de Kuon.**

**Bueno aquí vamos con un capi súper romántico y les cuento que el título está incompleto ya que va directamente ligado con el capítulo final…**

**Volvimos a tener música, ¡por favor, si pueden escuchen la canción e imagínense la escena! (Aquí les dejo el link en youtube ****http:/ www . youtube . com/watch?v=OWYBobYhuvM**** )**** tuve que poner el link con espacios (ya que fanfiction lo suprime si lo coloco bien) así que cuando lo copien al navegador se los borran o si les queda mas fácil pongan el nombre de la canción en google y ya!**

**De verdad que es muy bonita en todo los sentidos. Se llama Kotoba; es uno de los endings de bokura ga ita. (Una serie shoujo muy buena aunque el final es regular3/4)**

**Capítulo 28**

**Por siempre …**

Kuon se levantó muy temprano porque debía organizar todo para darle una sorpresa a su novia, habló con los señores Fuwa y les contó de qué se trataba su plan al cual ellos dieron su aprobación muy emocionados pero lo mantendrían en secreto hasta la noche y le dirían a Kyoko simplemente que Kuon había tenido que salir a hacer unas diligencias.

Así que casi todo el día Kyoko estuvo con su padre y la señora Fuwa, ella estaba inquieta por Kuon, se le hacía muy raro que se hubiera ido sin avisarle pero le preguntó a los señores y ellos la dejaron aún mas extrañada…. De todas formas no se preocupó mucho, viniendo de Kuon seguramente sería algo bueno.

La tarde se pasó muy rápido incluso el sol ya se había ocultado…

Hace como media hora había llegado al Ryokan un joven vestido con esmoquin en un auto negro (tenía porte de mayordomo), traía un paquete especial para la señorita Mogami.

La señora ya sabía que a esas horas iba a llegar el vestido de Kyoko así que no se le hizo nada raro, inmediatamente la llamó e hizo que se lo pusiera sin hacer tantas preguntas.

Kyoko tomó el paquete y leyó la notica que estaba encima del listón rojo: _amor, tengo preparado algo muy especial para nosotros dos, te estaré esperando con tu vestido blanco; Inori kun (que es primo de Yashiro) te traerá aquí. Besos!_

Ella sacó del paquete un bonito vestido de lino blanco, ceñido a la cintura corto por encima de las rodillas, de escote cuadrado y tirantes, al estilo playero. Además venían unas sandalias bajitas y un cofre en cuyo interior tenía unos accesorios a juego con el vestido.

Se maquilló ligeramente y se terminó de vestir. Se veía divina, es que ni siquiera eran necesarias unas alas y una aureola dorada porque ya era igualita a un ángel.

El señor Fuwa cuando la vio casi se va de para atrás, ¿esa era su hija? Que hace que era una niña de cabello negro con coletas y ahora toda una señorita, hermosa y carismática.

Al salir del Ryokan el joven le abrió la puerta del auto y desvió un poco la cara para ocultar su suave sonrojo, el muchacho era hombre al fin y al cabo y tuvo que luchar por no quedarse babeando viendo a la linda chica que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás y que tenía que llevar al lugar privado que Hizuri san le había encargado. ¡Por Dios!, es que si este fuera un trabajo normal habría ido en contra de las reglas y habría tratado de por lo menos charlar con la chica e invitarla a tomar algo, pero es que por más que quisiera no podía. (si intentaba algo ya se daba por muerto, Yukihito se lo advirtió severamente)

Su primo Yashiro lo recomendó con Hizuri Kuon ya que el actor necesitaba alguien de confianza en la ciudad y pues se le encomendó este trabajo exclusivo de excelente paga. Aunque….por lo menos tendría la inigualable anécdota (exclusivamente para si mismo ya que una de las condiciones fue que debía mantener todo en secreto) de haber estado a menos de un metro con la actriz revelación Mogami Kyoko que además estaba vestida con un traje blanco playero que la hacía ver muy bonita pero sobre todo sexy.

Se demoraron en llegar al lugar alrededor de 20 minutos, el joven chofer bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta haciendo una reverencia. –fue un placer acompañarla esta noche, por favor siga en esa dirección (le mostró el camino y Kyoko inmediatamente se dio cuenta donde estaba) el señor Hizuri la está esperando- (a pesar de ser joven, su voz tenía un tono muy grave)

-muchas gracias Inori san- (dijo con una sonrisa)

El muchacho se sonrojó nuevamente, nunca había escuchado su nombre de una forma tan dulce. No aguantó las ganas y se arriesgó a hablar de nuevo –disculpe señorita Mogami, es que…soy admirador suyo y me preguntaba si…. (Se puso mas colorado) ¿Me podría dar un autógrafo?- (estaba muy nervioso)

Ella sonrió y asintió –claro, no hay problema-

El joven se apuró a sacar su agenda y esperó ansioso a que ella la firmara. Kyoko se la devolvió y se despidió cortésmente, luego siguió caminando hasta que llegó a los arbustos que conducían a su lugar secreto.

Se le hizo raro ver a donde había llegado, este lugar estaba a menos de 5 minutos del Ryoukan y se habían demorado mucho (ya entenderán todas las vueltas que le dio Inori para no llegar tan rápido XD) de todas formas estaba feliz y muy ansiosa de ver que era lo que le tenía preparado su novio y el porqué de haber hecho todo con tanto misterio.

Caminó en medio de los árboles y empezó a ver unas lucecitas verdes a los lados que iluminaban su recorrido, se acercó a una de ellas y notó que era una lamparita de fibra óptica, casi había una pequeña esfera en cada árbol. Se vía tan hermoso el camino, se imaginó por un momento que estaba en el mundo de las hadas, que las luces eran haditas esparciendo su polvo mágico y que al final de aquel túnel de ensueño se encontraba su príncipe azul. Su última idea no estaba tan lejos del mundo real, efectivamente allí se encontraba su príncipe, pero vestido de blanco con un frondoso ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y con esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracterizaba.

-¡Kuon!- por poco grita como una fan alborotada, pero su emoción no era para menos, así que prácticamente se abalanzó en sus brazos.

Kyoko pasó sus manos por el cuello de él y Kuon la abrazó por la cintura, se miraron fijamente y sus labios se atrajeron con una fuerza descomunal, fue un beso apasionado de principio a fin, la atracción andaba descontrolada por sus cuerpos casi pedía a gritos que hicieran el amor allí mismo y liberaran toda la pasión, pero algo les decía que era solo el comienzo de una exquisita noche y que era mejor dejar lo más dulce para el final.

Separaron sus labios e interceptaron nuevamente las miradas; ámbar y esmeralda, llenas de profundo amor y deseo.

-amor, ¿Qué es todo esto?- (preguntó ella emocionada)

(le entregó el ramo de flores) -todo esto… (Extendió sus manos a los lados)… es para ti- (respondió Kuon con una voz supremamente dulce)

El tono carmesí se apoderó de sus mejillas. –Gra… Gracias- (aspiró el agradable aroma de las flores)

-es un placer- le dio un suave beso en la mano libre. –¿vamos?-

Ella lo tomó de la mano y lo siguió. Caminaron unos cuantos pasos hasta que llegaron al lago y… ¡Kami sama! Por poco se queda petrificada cuando observó el maravilloso lugar, ya no eran las lámparas de fibra óptica las que iluminaban la zona sino una serie de velones blancos puestos alrededor de todo el lago, al lado izquierdo había una mesa baja cubierta con un mantel blanco.

-¿te gusta?- (la cara de ella le mostraba la respuesta a su pregunta)

-por supuesto, ¡es increíble!, (sus ojos brillaban) ¿Cómo organizaste todo esto?-

-quería darte una sorpresa y hoy estuve todo el día trabajando en ello. Me hubiese gustado hacerlo solo ya que no quería que mas gente se enterara de nuestro lugar pero necesitaba ayuda y por eso Yashiro me recomendó a su primo y él hizo el favor de traerte y comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta-

-¡wow! Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme… este lugar no podría ser más perfecto-

(Sonrió y se acercó a ella) –Estás preciosa, eres divina, ¿lo sabías?- (puso ambas manos en la cintura de ella)

-etto… (sus mejillas se pusieron rojas) gra…- (él no la dejó terminar la frase porque selló sus labios con un beso)

-me encantan tus sonrojos- (le habló con un timbre muy sensual)

-tú también te sonrojas- (imitó el tono de él en medio de un puchero)

-sí (le robó un pico) lo sé (le sonrió pícaramente) pero tú más (le dio otro beso) y eso me encanta- (se mordió el labio)

-ya Kuoooooon!, deja de utilizar ese tono que vas a hacer que se me derritan las mejillas- (protestó sintiéndose como una olla en la estufa)

-jajaja, esta bien, pero sólo por el momento… Ven, comamos algo-

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y él sacó de una mochila (que a simple vista no se veía tan grande) un par de cajas cuadradas y una botella de sake.

Ella lo observó detenidamente mientras él quitaba la cobertura de las cajas y servía un par de copas con la bebida, ¡ese era su novio! OMG, de verdad que era muy afortunada, físicamente era mejor que Modelo de revista ¡ni comparación! y hoy estaba mas lindo que nunca (¿era eso posible? Si hasta con una pantaloneta ese hombre se veía MUY atractivo), con una camisa playera, desabotonada parcialmente lo que hacía ver el inicio e sus duros pectorales y vestía un pantalón holgado del mismo color que los velones y el mantel.

-Sushi ¡que rico!- (exclamó Kyoko fijando su atención en la comida y de paso disfrazar la causa de que se le hiciera agua la boca)

-este fue preparado especialmente por el señor Fuwa-

-¿en serio?- (levantó las cejas y estaba ansiosa por probarlo)

-hai- (asintió)

-¡Itadakimasu!- (dijeron al unísono tomando los palillos y luego dieron un gran bocado)

-¡delicioso!, ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm esto sabe tan bien- (decía ella emocionada a medida que comía)

-tienes razón- (de verdad que estaba delicioso)

Terminaron de comer los rollitos de arroz, él tomó su copa y la levantó

-bridemos… (Ella imitó su movimiento) por nosotros-

-por nuestro amor- (chocaron sus copas)

-que es por siempre- (completó él)

-y para siempre- (terminó de decir ella, sonrieron y tomaron la bebida)

Se quedaron mirando un rato, como si los ojos fueran las ventanas del alma y pudieran sentir todo lo que albergaba el corazón del otro.

-señorita, ¿le gustaría bailar conmigo?- (extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarla)

(Ella se puso de pie) –Será un placer-

-bueno, entonces que comience la música- (se acercó a la mochila y sacó un CD y lo puso en una pequeña grabadora)

-¿que tanto tienes en esa mochila?- (preguntó curiosa, primero había sacado las cajas con sushi, la botella de sake, los palillos, ahora un CD y una grabadora, y al parecer todavía tenía mas cosas)

-mas de lo que te imaginas, pero todo a su tiempo se irá revelando- (hizo que su voz sonara con un toque de misterio)

-ummmmm… ok- (fue lo único que alcanzó a decir porque la música inició)

Él la tomó de la cintura y ella le siguió el paso, era un ritmo bastante movido pero ambos supieron acoplarse muy bien al igual que en la siguiente pieza porque tenía un ritmo parecido, la tercera canción si les causó mas dificultad pero de todas formas la disfrutaron.

La canción terminó e inmediatamente siguió otra pero no le prestaron mucha atención debido a que las anteriores piezas los dejaron un poco cansados, así que se quedaron hablando mientras la música sonaba de fondo.

-¿tú compraste ese CD?-

-la verdad no, estaba ocupado y se lo encargué a Inori kun. Yo le dije que comprara algo variado y pues esto fue lo que trajo- (cogió la carátula de la caja y leyó algunos géneros incluidos) –vamos a ver, aquí tenemos j-rock, j-pop, balada e incluso salsa y otros ritmos occidentales-

-ya veo, ¿lo que acabamos de bailar era salsa?-

-creo que sí, es un género muy común en Sur América. Es muy movido-

-de razón, estábamos más perdidos- (se habían pisado como dos veces)

-jaja es cierto, en un futuro deberíamos planear unas vacaciones por Latino América, la cultura de allá es muy distinta a la nuestra, hay mucho más folclor-

-me encantaría conocerla, he visto en televisión que hacen muchos festivales y que la comida es deliciosa !hay infinidad de variedades!-

-así es. Y tenemos que organizar muy bien como van a ser nuestros encuentros en estos cuatro años. Lo he pensado y se me ocurrió esto: Yo cualquier semana libre que tenga me iré para América a visitarte y cuando tú tengas vacaciones irás a Europa, y si coinciden nuestros tiempos libres vendremos a Japón o a cualquier otra parte del mundo-

-me parece perfecto, solo espero que se nos den las cosas-

-se nos darán, hay que ser optimistas- (la abrazó suavemente) –ya va a sonar la otra canción, bailamos y luego te muestro algo que sé que te va a gustar, ¿vale?-

-vale- (ella también lo abrazó y no hubo necesidad de cambiar la posición de sus cuerpos ya que la canción tenía un ritmo muy lento) –¿como se llama esta canción? es muy linda- (la sola introducción hacía que se les erizaran las pieles)

Kuon miró la carátula y luego la dejó caer sobre la mesa–Kotoba-

-pa-la-bras- (repitió el nombre de la canción con cierta nostalgia)

Empezaron a bailar suavemente y prestaron mucha atención a la letra.

**_Ima kimi ga ii kaketa kotoba ga (__Las palabras sobran cuando hay amor de verdad)_**

**_yubi saki ni sotto oritekita (_Simplemente es todo entregar, sin nada esperar)**

**_Nanni moi wanakute ii yo (_Es tomar tus manos aunque no haga frío)**

**_tsunaida yubi wo kyuuto wa tattamete (_Sin medidas ni razón, brindarte mi calidez)**

**_kotoba wa kotoba dakara (_Porque las palabras, son solo palabras)**

**_Kokoro hanbun mo tsutaenai kara (_Y no puedo expresar ni la mitad de lo que siento)**

-esta canción describe muy bien lo que sentimos-

**_Setsunakute modokashikute (_Es tan fuerte y se me sale del corazón)**

**_yuuyakega futari wo tsutsunde yuku (_Mientras el atardecer, nos envuelve a los dos)**

**_komiageru mune no omoi kokoro ga itai yo (_Me duele el alma, los sentimientos encontrados se acumulan en mi interior.)**

-exactamente-

**_Moshi kimi ga tabibito ni nattara _(si no me ves más y queda algo sin aclarar)**

**_dorekurai kimi wo matteru darou (_¿Tras el cambio de estación, se iría el amor?)**

**_Kisetsuga kawaru sono tabini (_A decir verdad tú eres el primero)**

**_kyokuga usuragu kotoga atte mo (_Y no te podré olvidar, o a otra persona amar)**

**_dareka wo konna furi (_Porque mi amor, es solo para ti)**

**_Kokoro ippai de aisenai kara (_Y mi razón para seguir, es darte todo, de mí)**

Estaban abrazados, moviéndose lentamente al compás de la pieza

**_Mamoritai taisetsuna kimi_ (Quiero cuidarte, hasta que el mundo acabe)**

**_itsu datte futari wa hitori ja nai (_Y demostrarte, que mi inocencia te hará feliz)**

**_kono monega kowa ne sore_ (mi corazón te pertenece)**

**_furete hoshii yo_ (Ahora, y hasta el fin)**

**_Setsunakute modokashikute (_Es tan fuerte y se me sale del corazón)**

**_kaerenai kono mama aruite itai (_Que ya no puedo, volver a casa si no es junto a ti)**

**_yubi sakini kanjite iru (_Por ti pretendo, sacar de adentro)**

**_kokoro no kotoba wo (_Las palabras, del corazón.)**

La tonada de piano estaba finalizando y su sutil sonido se mezcló con los sollozos de Kyoko

-Kyo…?-

(Ella pasó las muñecas por sus ojos) –Lo siento, es que… la canción me puso sentimental- (él el dio un tierno beso en la frente) –te fijaste en la parte que decía: (gimoteó) ¿tras el cambio de estación, se iría el amor?, *snif* tengo mucho miedo que al estar lejos las cosas cambien entre nosotros-

(Él la tomó de la barbilla) –yo también tengo miedo, el cambio es inevitable, vamos a conocer nuevas personas y estaremos envueltos en otras situaciones, pero… como dice la canción; yo no te podré olvidar o a otra persona amar…(le acarició el rostro) quiero cuidarte hasta que el mundo acabe. Todo eso es verdad… Por eso yo… quiero pedirte algo- (se separó un poco y caminó hasta tomar un velón prendido; de los que rodeaban el lago, luego la tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hasta la zona donde se encontraban las piedras con forma de hamburguesa. –cierra los ojos por favor- (le dijo y luego le soltó la mano para ir al frente)

Kyoko escuchó que algo se prendió y empezaba a oler a pólvora. Luego sintió a Kuon a su lado abrazándola y susurrándole al oído –ya puedes abrirlos-

Ella así lo hizo e inmediatamente vio las chispitas que se abrían camino en un soporte de acero que sostenía un montaje del tamaño de una pancarta en el que fueron apareciendo letras de colores, lo primero que alcanzó a leer fue: QUIERES… y como si los fuegos pirotécnicos fueran cómplices del suspenso tardaron varios segundos en aparecer las nuevas letras, C…

-CA…SA…R- (a medida que aparecían ella las fue leyendo)

Kuon también estaba impacientado, no pudo esperar a que la TE apareciera y dijo toda la frase –¿_quieres casarte conmigo_?- (y ahora sí como por arte de magia el TE y el CONMIGO aparecieron simultáneamente)

….

….

Todo estaba en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la pólvora apagándose. Kyoko estaba congelada aún leyendo lo del Cartel pirotécnico, parecía embelesada, pasó como un minuto hasta que se apagó del todo y ella seguía como piedra, incluso Kuon se estaba asustando, le puso las manos en los hombros e hizo que lo mirara -¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- (le repitió en un tono mas alto)

Las lágrimas rodaron por las mejillas de Kyoko y Kuon puso una cara triste y preocupada; todavía no entendía porqué ella no decía nada.

-Kyoko…. ¿Quieres se mi esposa? ¿Formar una familia a mi lado? ¿Estar por siempre conmigo?- (hizo todas las preguntas que se le ocurrieron a ver si con alguna ella lograba aterrizar)

-pero…- (esa única palabra que dijo le cayó como un flechazo a Kuon, su corazón estaba muy acelerado, tenía miedo de que rechazara su propuesta) –no tenemos tiempo para casarnos- (fue la escueta respuesta de Kyoko)

-lo sé y por eso quiero que nos comprometamos, quiero que exista algo seguro para cuando regresemos a estar juntos del todo. Se que no podemos casarnos de una vez aunque te confieso que a mi no me importaría, mañana mismo me casaría contigo... pero me parece que una decisión así no debe tomarse a la ligera.

-¿quieres decir que nos casaríamos dentro de cuatro años?- _(¿estaba hablando enserio?)_

-así es, en ese tiempo confirmaremos si en verdad queremos estar juntos para siempre, si la distancia sirvió para fortalecer lo nuestro, además de que habremos madurado y crecido profesionalmente por lo tanto tendremos las primeras bases para formar un hogar estable…. (hizo una pausa) pero aún no me has respondido Quieres… (Kyoko puso suavemente un dedo sobre la boca de Kuon)

-tu sabes perfectamente la respuesta; (le regaló una hermosa sonrisa) claro que quiero casarme contigo … tienes razón en cada una de las cosas que dijiste y estoy completamente de acuerdo, quiero romper cualquier precepto que diga que un amor de lejos no funciona, que las relaciones en el mundo del espectáculo son poco duraderas y los matrimonios un fracaso. Quiero convertirme en una mujer hecha y derecha que pueda llevar la responsabilidad de tener un hogar, en estos momentos no estoy preparada para algo tan fuerte. Sin embargo acepto felizmente ser tu prometida y de verdad anhelo que dentro de un tiempo ambos nos sintamos completamente preparados para dar el siguiente paso y logremos formar una familia.

(él sonrió sinceramente y metió la mano al bolsillo derecho de donde sacó una cajita negra)

La destapó y había dos argollas de plata delgadas con un bonito grabado impreso. Él tomó una y con la otra mano cogió la de ella y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular. –Este anillo es símbolo de nuestro compromiso-

Ella tomó el otro anillo y se lo puso a él – y solo será remplazado por las argollas de matrimonio, ¿cierto?-

-así es- (ambos sonrieron y entrelazaron las manos que tenían los anillos, luego se besaron…)

Él se separó un poco para poder hablarle –¿sabes? Te tengo otra sorpresa-

-¿más?- (abrió los ojos como platos) –¿en serio?- (¡tantas en una sola noche!)

-sip- (la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta donde estaba la mesa)

Él se agachó, buscó en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y sacó una hoja de papel, se paró y ocultó las manos en su espalda

-déjame veeeeeeeeer – (trató de cogerlo pero él no se dejaba)

-si adivinas qué es, te dejo ver-

-Noooooooo (se quejó) realmente no tengo ni idea, sólo alcancé a ver que era un papel, por favor Kuoooooooon- (puso carita de perrito abandonado)

Ante esa cara obviamente no se pudo resistir, cogió el papel con ambas manos y lo puso al frente de ella –¡Taratatan!-

Kyoko lo tomó y se extrañó mucho, eso era un acta de propiedad, leyó velozmente los tres largos párrafos y al final firmaba Hizuri Kuon y estaba el espacio para la firma de Mogami Kyoko –esto significa que…-

-Es nuestro legalmente. Sólo falta tu firma y ya estará a nombre de los dos-

-No puedo Creerlo, ¡oh por Dios Kuon!, eres increíble. ¿Cómo lograste comprar este lugar?-

-fue difícil; pero con contactos, dinero e influencia casi todo se puede-

-Ahora nuestro lugar … es NUESTRO con todas las de la ley-

Él le pasó un lapicero y ella firmó emocionada el acta que demostraba que esa zona escondida en Kyoto era propiedad de ambos.

-ahora, vamos a celebrar- (cogió en sus manos un paquete de fuegos pirotécnicos, lo destapó y sacó un par de chispitas, le pasó una a ella y caminaron hacia el lago para prenderlas con los velones que ya estaban a unas horas de agotarse)

* * *

Acabaron de quemar los fuegos artificiales y estuvieron hablando un rato, escuchando música hasta que se sintieron un poco cansados, quitaron el mantel de la mesa y lo tendieron en el pasto, se acostaron y al pasar de los minutos se fueron quedando lentamente dormidos, abrazados, descansando al lado de su compañero, deseando quedarse allí por siempre… solos…en SU lugar, estando tan cerca para poder sentir el corazón del otro latiendo al mismo compás del propio…

* * *

al otro día, antes de volver al Ryokan, recogieron los escombros que había quedado de la pólvora y los velones, y dejaron el lugar lo mas limpio posible.

Llegaron y estuvieron ahí hasta el medio día, los señores Fuwa hicieron una pequeña reunión de despedida, él papá de Kyoko estaba muy dolido porque había compartido muy poco con su niña y ahora no se sabía exactamente cuando volvería a verla, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptarlo, su hija ya era una mujer independiente que tenía un gran futuro por delante y él debía apoyarla en todo aunque significara no tenerla cerca.

La pareja partió en dirección al hospedaje de Sanae Mogami, ahí estuvieron hasta que tomaron el vuelo de regreso a Tokio.

**Continuará**

**Espero que hayan escuchado la canción y se los hayan imaginado bailando esa dulce tonada en medio del lago iluminado por los velones blancos. Bueno en realidad no estaban en el "medio" pero ustedes entienden la idea, jajaja XD**

**Hasta a mí me queda la duda de cómo Kuon hizo para comprar ese territorio XD jajajaaja**

**Honto honto espero que les haya gustado el capi, yo había pensado ponerle lemon pero es que ya teníamos uno en el lago así que decidí dejarlo todo para el Lemon final ¡avance! Quedó buenísimo, es un completo chiste! Jajaja seguro se van a reir bastante cuando lo lean debido a que existirá una novedosa sorpresa.**

**Los dejo! Nos vemos en el próximo capi que se llama "Despedida", bye!**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a aquellos que dejan reviews, besos!**

**

* * *

**

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeee! Replays!**

**shia1624****:** konnichiwa Shia saaaaannnnnnnnn *abrazo gigante* (liz chan está emocionada de verte de nuevo por aquí) sabés yo me morí de la risa con lo de los muñequitos hechos por Sanae, ni siquiera me acuerdo como fue que se me ocurrió.

Pobre Ren, semejante cuñadito que le tocó. Matta ne, Shia san!

**Rosa Darcy:** hiiiiiii Rosa chan! Descuida amiga (por lo de no haberme dejado review en el capi 26) yo sé que tu estás al pendiente de mi fic, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho ^_^.

Jajaja my friend me mataste con lo de la carita del gato de Shrek, pues…. Que te digo…. Hay que esperar para saber si es mini ren o mini Kyoko, Buajajajajajaa y si los voy a separar es algo que ya está completamente decidido, gomen, pero no te preocupes "todo saldrá bien" (palabra de sakura, te acuerdas? Sakura Kinomoto siempre decía esa frase)

Ummm que decepción ese capítulo 161, tanto que lo esperábamos para que al final no pasara nada, ¡Maldición! Bueno ya en facebook habíamos hablado al respecto, jajaj bueno me despido , hasta pronto!

**brisalunar****:** Holaaaaaa brisa chan! claro que no tomo a mal tu crítica (¡ni mas faltaba!) pero te cuento algo? La extensión de los capítulos es la misma para todos, no exactamente pero si hay un número mínimo de palabras que escribo en el capítulo base (son 3500) ya si me paso de ese número no hay problema (generalmente lo hago) pero SIEMPRE hago los capis con ese mínimo de extensión y obviamente ahí no entran las notas de autor ni las respuestas a los reviews. Es verdad, me extiendo mucho con los reviews pero a mi me encanta porque así puedo comunicarme mas con las chicas que leen (no sé si has visto algunos reviews que me dejan pero también son largos así que no puedo (y no quiero) darles una escueta respuesta…. La segunda opción que das también puede ser pero bueno…. Eso tú lo decides. Ahora sí me voy, matta ne brisa chan! besos y abrazos.

**Nikfe:** Hola amiga, pues sí, ya nos acercamos al final y realmente no sé si voy a detallar mucho su vida de casados (un completo detalle con todas las locuras de Kyoko y las mini Kyokos requerirían por hay 10 capis o más jajajaja)

Gracias por la aclaración de hong Kong y china (no tenía ni idea)

Pues aparte de fanfiction el único lugar que conozco que tiene fics en español (de Skip Beat) es last heaven y allá el único que es casi M es "Toda la verdad" (de Sarah, tiene un lemon corto en el último capi) hay otros fics muy buenos como "Alguien para amar" (de Thesasuke) que al parecer va a tener lemon en un futuro. (y pues los demás también son buenos pero no hay nada subido de tono). Pero si manejas el inglés de verdad te recomiendo que leas los de aquí (solo es cambiar el idioma en la barra donde aparecen los fics y verás que hay muchísimos categoría M y lo mejor es que algunos ya están completos) de los que me acuerdo son "just a dream" "playing with fire" "valentine´s disaster", Son Muy Buenos xD

De Kaname y Yuuki pasa lo mismo, en español el único que encontré M buenísimo fue Rosa de Sangre y pues ese fic tenía absolutamente todo lo que buscaba así que no leí mas (o sí lo hice pero tras de que estaban incompletos no eran la Buffff que hacía que uno los siguiera)

Ahora con respecto a las series (si leíste mi profile, ahí están todas mis series favoritas) en especial te recomiendo Itazura na kiss (muy buena, es parecida de cierta forma a skip beat, en lo que te hace reír mucho) Hakushaku to yosei (serie corta, romance sobrenatural, muy buena pero es de las que te deja inconforme con el final) Romeo x Juliet (supongo que ya sabes de que es) podría quedarme todo un día recomendándote series pero por el momento te digo esas tres avísame si ya te las viste para decirte más, vale!

Manga que es Josei (este te va a encantar, tiene un hombre atractivo que es vampiro y lo mejor es que hay algunas escenas lemon) se llama Midnight secretary!

Esto es todo, hablamos luego entonces.

PD: no me dijiste nada en catalán *carita triste*, al menos enséñame a decir hola y chao please!

**nickita021:** *abrazo de oso* hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ummm así que te tomó por sorpresa lo de la separación pero ya entendiste mi punto y tienes razón, jamás dejaría que su relación se viera afectada.

Tranquila amiga que la Tal Risu nunca va a volver a aparecer ( la otra arpía de este fic sí la veremos de nuevo por desgracia)

Tan linda que es la versión de Kuon todo inocente! (y la pervertida también, jajajaaj) ojalá lo hubieran dejado dormir en la misma habitación que Kyoko, jajajajaaj

Cuidate tu también amiga y felices Vacaciones! (leí en tu fic que ya casi estas en vaca) kisssssssssss!

**kokoro539****:** hola! Ummm así que estás trabajando, que bueno! (siiii debe ser aburrido pero cuando recibes tu paga supongo que sientes que valen esas horas de aburrimiento, jejeje)

siiiii no le podía alargar mas al capi anterior porque ya sería exceso de información como tu dices, tranqui que en el próximo si va a estar la despedida. Te entiendo! Es horrible esperar, por eso ¡las quiero tanto! Ya que a pesar de todo me acompañan cada semana ^^!

Bueno y todo no podía ser miel sobre hojuelas para Kuon,ahí vez! Semejante cuñado que le tocó, jajajaja (pobrecito Shou, si lo trato mal aquí yo! xD)

Ummm pues la verdad yo no le quise poner nombre al señor fuwa, simplemente le digo "señor fuwa"

Bueno amiga, nos estamos hablando, bye!

**Sayuri Moon:** Hello sayuri san! Gomen ne, pero si soy un poco malita con lo del suspenso de mi fic, jajajaa, wiiiiiiiiiii mi musa volvió y ya no está tan desobligada jejejeej (ya la regañé!) me alegra que te haya gustado el capi! Y estoy feliz de tenerte por aquí, no te preocupes si te explayas en el review, ya sabes que a mi me encantan sobre todos los que son largos y jugosos. Espero que podamos charlas pronto además por msn! Bueno amiga te cuidas, besos, bye!

**Kriss:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *saludo con un megáfono* jajaja espero no haberte aturdido, bienvenida a mi fic, muchas gracias por leer, te prometo que haré todo para que este fic tenga un excelente final! Ummmm que si lo sé, a veces me salgo mucho de la personalidad de los personajes (no sólo ren) pero es que es necesario en ocasiones ( ummmm y no sé quiene es Takumi, pero tengo que veme nana, incluso ya la descargué XD) el capi 27? Si no estoy mal cuando tu me dejaste el review yo ya había subido ese capi. (Lastima que tu correo fanficton lo borró o sino te hubiese mandado esta respuesta para que leyeras el capi. Resulta que esta página no permite que uno coloque correos ni links, a veces hay excepciones y para que eso no suceda debemos separar los links por espacios, te dejo mi correo como ejemplo "liz . 1506 hotmail . com (espero que me agregues, recuerda, solo es quitar los espacios y yap) como está eso de que no has podido encontrar los capis originales del manga? Contáctame por correo y te enviaré los links de las páginas en donde lo encuentras de primero en español y en inglés. Ok bye!

**Genesis Torres:** hola amiga, pues sí hay que dar suspenso y el embarazo era una buena forma, jajaja ya saliéndome del tema, te terminaste de leer las crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice (yo voy por el segundo libro) que te parecieron? Vas a continuar con la otra saga (las brujas de Myfair?) bueno yo también me despido, cuídate, chao!

**By Sakuraliz 7/07/10**


	29. Despedida

**HALLO!, como van?, espero que súper bien… bueno aquí tenemos un nuevo capi en donde básicamente… (ahhhh pa que cuento, con el título ya saben de que se trata) :D**

**Ummmmm hoy no hay noticias así que vamos a lo que vinimos!**

**Capítulo 29**

**Despedida**

Ya habían regresado a Tokyo, prácticamente ni descansaron, Kyoko llegó al Darumaya junto con su madre y Kuon se fue para su apartamento, después del medio día tuvieron una reunión con Lory Takarada en donde este conoció a Saena Mogami, el presidente quedó encantado con los muñecos de tela que ella le mostró e incluso mandó a hacer toda una colección de muñecos chibis de él mismo con toda la variedad de trajes que solía utilizar para ponerlos en su mansión, además de que compró dos de los muñecos que ella traía como muestra y los puso en un pequeño altar, solo le faltó vestirlos de casamiento (eran las figuras de Kuon y Kyoko). Así que la señora quedó completamente contratada, solo era que se instalara en la ciudad y ya podía empezar a trabajar.

Con Taisho y Okamisan acordaron que Sanae san viviría en el Darumaya , además de que ayudaría en el restaurante y en las labores del hogar, de igual manera como cuando Kyoko era una inquilina.

* * *

Hoy era la gran fiesta en la casa de Lory Takarada que tenía como fin principal la graduación de Kyoko de la sesión LOVE ME además de que a su vez era de despedida. Y algo que nadie se esperaba; también anunciarían su compromiso ante todos.

La noche estaba cayendo y Kyoko, Taisho, okami y Sanae esperaban la llegada de Kuon quien venía a llevarlos a la reunión en la mansión Takarada. No era algo tan Formal sin embargo todos estaban bien vestidos. Kyoko en esta ocasión tenía un vestido azul celeste a la rodilla, muy bonito, Kuon como siempre estaba igual de atractivo, con un traje negro que dejaba a flor de piel su encanto varonil.

Llegaron al lugar y se extrañaron mucho cuando vieron que todos los invitados estavan en el jardín , caminaron por el centro saludando a los conocidos cuando de repente las luces se apagaron y una luz reflectora alumbró el techo que cautivó inmediatamente las miradas, allí aparecía el presidente Takarada con el overol rosado de la sesión LOVE ME (mas de uno casi se va de espaldas) sostenía un megáfono y gritó –ya ha llegado la homenajeada, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a Mogami Kyoko- (un reflector alumbró la posición en donde estaba ella, kyoko se sintió un poco apenada, era el centro de las miradas y aplausos) las puertas de la mansión se fueron abriendo lentamente y una fila de camareros y empleados estaban haciendo la venía en la puerta esperando a los invitados, TODOS vestían con el overol rosa (definitivamente les tuvieron que haber pagado una fortuna para que se hubiesen puesto ese horrible uniforme) todo el mundo tenía una gotísima de sudor en la nuca, la de Kyoko bajaba por la espalda poniéndole la piel de gallina, a mas de uno casi se le derriten los ojos por tanto rosa chillón "adornando el lugar".

Después del extraño recibimiento el presidente apareció en la tarima. Maria chan disimuladamente se le acercó a Kyoko y le dio un codazo para llamar su atención –Onee chan, para la próxima no dejes que el abuelo organice NINGUNA reunión a su gusto-

(Kyoko una risita) -ummm si, pero esta vez no tuve tiempo de impedirlo-

-¿Maria Chan?- (la llamó kuon)

-¡Kuon San!- (los ojos de ella brillaban, si hubiese sido la antigua María se le habría lanzado en brazos)

Él acarició la cabeza de la niña –hace tiempo que no nos vemos-

-así es, (afirmó la pequeña) estuve con mi padre estos últimos meses y ya dentro de poco me voy del todo (puso una cara triste) … lo bueno es que estaré cerca de mi onee chan y de mis tíos, aunque extrañaré mucho al abuelo y por supuesto a ti, kuon san-

-yo también las extrañaré demasiado- (las abrazó ambas) pero las visitaré a menudo.-

-mas te vale- (impuso maría como un reto, luego sonrió)

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo de que lo cumpla- (habló kyoko y sonrió igual que Maria)

Mientras tanto el presidente estaba dando un discurso de lo que era la sesión LOVE ME y los demás invitados estaban llegando, cabe decir que casi se desmayan al observar la colorida decoración.

Estaban invitado todo el elenco de Dark Moon, de Box R, de Aishiteruze no shitsuji y el de Amour pour trois, había muchísima gente en el lugar.

Kanae y Chiori querían que se las tragara la tierra, aún no se creían que ellas pertenecieran a esa sesión tan cursi, y lo peor es que todavía les faltaba mucho para recuperar el sentimiento perdido, lo que significaba mas horas usando el horrendo uniforme incluso el presidente les había dicho que hoy en la reunión tendrían que usarlo pero ellas obviamente alegaron que ni locas se pondrían eso.

-Kyoko chan ven aquí- (dijo el presidente desde la tarima)

Ella subió despacio y tomó la mano del presidente, él le acercó otro micrófono.

-ahhhhhhhh (dio un gran suspiro) mi pequeña y talentosa Kyoko… recuerdo el día que entraste a LME… todo lo que torturaste al pobre de Sawara san para que te dejara audicionar, (él sonrió recordando cuando sawara le contó de la insistente chica que lo había seguido hasta la casa) cuando empezaste en la sesión LOVE ME…. te veías tan linda con nuestro uniforme, te lo hubieses puesto (sugirió el presidente a lo que ella reaccionó como si le hubieran echado un baldado de agua fría) y desde ese día has recorrido un largo camino, has estado en varias de nuestras producciones y ahora serás reconocida en América y de ahí en todo el mundo….*snif* *snif* me duele que te alejes… *snif* pero eres como un pajarito que necesita extender sus alas *snif* (Takarada no pudo contener las lágrimas) eres la niña que nunca tuve, te quiero como a una hija- (la abrazó)

El público estaba muy conmovido incluso a sawara san se le habían salido las lágrimas (el presidente rompió el abrazo y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarse)

Kyoko estaba sorprendida, no imaginaba que ella significara tanto para el señor Takarada, se sentía realmente feliz y también tenía los ojos llorosos, él presidente le hizo un gesto que significaba que ahora era el turno de ella de decir unas palabras. Ella se acercó al micrófono y aclaró un poco su garganta, no había empezado a hablar pero ya estaba temblando un poco debido a que muchas personas la estaban observando, entre ellas los seres que más quería sobre la faz de la tierra. –yo, estoy muy feliz de estar aquí y les doy las gracias a todos ustedes por acompañarme en esta noche… es verdad, no había encontrado la ocasión para disculparme con Sawara san por haberme comportado como una psicópata (lo dijo en un tono jocoso y las personas presentes soltaron una pequeña risilla) siguiéndolo en el taxi, en su casa, y luego en la oficina, disculpas por eso sawara san (dirigió su mirada al señor de bigote que tenía unas cuantas lágrimas por sus mejillas) ahhh luego estuve sentada en seiza todo un día afuera de LME hasta que me dijeron que podría audicionar, (mucha gente se sorprendió ya que estar sentado sobre los talones resulta doloroso en unas cuantas horas y ella había estado todo el día!, definitivamente la perseverancia de la chica no tenía comparación), recuerdo que cuando escuché el nombre de la sesión LOVE ME no podía parar de la risa y me pegué un estrellón cuando supe que iba a ser el miembro que la inaugurara; me parecía muy vergonzoso y el uniforme ni se diga, pero… estando allí aprendí tantas cosas inigualables, además de todas las personas que conocí que me fueron enseñando a ser una mejor actriz y a crecer como persona. Al principio veía tan difícil eso de recuperar el sentimiento perdido, ¿amar? Yo me había negado a hacerlo, creía que no era algo para mí sin embargo cambié esa forma de pensar y me di cuenta que cobarde no es quien llora por amor sino aquel que no ama por miedo a llorar, (la gente estaba conmovida por la palabras de Kyoko) pero ahora se muy bien lo que es ese sentimiento y por nada del mundo me arriesgaría a perderlo (miró tiernamente al chico mas guapo del lugar) …. Luego entró Moko san a la sesión (Kanae agradeció a todos los dioses que casi nadie sabia que ella era a quien se refería con Moko san) y un tiempo después Chiori san (ella si no se salvó, iba a matar a Kyoko por revelar que también pertenecía a LOVE ME) juntas compartimos mucho y nos hicimos buenas amigas…(tragó saliva) de verdad los voy a extrañar mucho a todos y les doy las gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón porque cada uno a aportado un pedacito de algo para que esta noche esté yo aquí… (Terminó de hablar con una sonrisa un poco nostálgica pero colmada de alegría, el público quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego rompió en aplausos)

Al bajar del escenario muchos conocidos la rodearon acercándose para felicitarla, desearle éxitos, otros para preguntarle cuando viajaba, por cuanto tiempo estaría fuera del país, qué iba a estudiar, Y no faltaba la chismosa que preguntaba si había roto su relación con Kuon, luego de que varias personas le hicieron la misma última pregunta habló con su novio para anunciar el compromiso.

En estos momentos los invitados estaban sentados disfrutando de una deliciosa cena internacional, (por suerte el mantel de las mesas Si era blanco y no rosado como todo lo que resaltaba en el gran salón de eventos).

Mas o menos media hora después de que la comida fue servida las luces del lugar se esfumaron, pero nadie se alarmó, apagar las luces de repente era usual estando Lory Takarada en los alrededores además él habló por el micrófono – cordial saludo, espero que la estén pasando bien, ahora viene la segunda razón de que estemos esta noche reunidos, por favor esperen unos minutos y disfruten de la música-

La orquesta siguió interpretando bonitas melodías para acompañar la velada (a ellos si les habían avisado que las luces se irían al llegar la media noche)

Al cabo de un tiempo las luces volvieron lentamente hasta que todo quedó de nuevo iluminado lo que permitió distinguir muy bien el cambio tan drástico que había sufrido la decoración, ahora sí parecía reunión formal, los camareros vestían con corbata y traje negro y la ambientación del lugar daba un toque de seriedad, ya no se veía rosa chillón por ningún lado.

Rápidamente los camareros pasaron por las mesas sirviendo el vino espumoso para hacer el brindis, mientras eso Kyoko y Kuon subieron al escenario sosteniendo cada uno su copa.

-buenas noches- (la voz de Kuon atrajo las miradas de todos los presentes) gracias por su atención, en primer lugar queremos agradecerles por estar en esta noche tan especial con nosotros. Abrazó delicadamente a su novia, poniendo una mano en su cintura mientras su otra mano sostenía la copa) como es de su conocimiento, Kyoko y yo llevamos juntos algún tiempo. Durante todo este periodo hemos aprendido a conocernos y ha surgido entre nosotros un amor intenso que nos ha llevado a tomar la decisión de formar una nueva familia. Hoy son testigos de nuestro compromiso y en un futuro cercano esperamos que nos acompañen en la ceremonia que nos unirá por siempre. (Levantó su copa) –¡salud!- (la mayoría de los presentes estaban anonadados con la noticia, la verdad que no se la esperaban, otros estaban realmente felices y un par de chicos por ahí se sentían completamente derrotados)

Los novios cruzaron sus copas y bebieron el suave vino dando por finalizado el brindis, ambos estaban muy felices y anhelaban que llegara el momento en que unirían sus vidas hasta la eternidad.

Al bajar de la tarima muchas personas los asediaron con preguntas de todo tipo y algunas eran molestas; como esa de que ¿y estando separados van a seguir con la idea de casarse? Pero mas que todo eran felicitaciones y éxitos en su relación.

Luego de un rato de estar contestando preguntas se separó de Kuon para hablar con Momose san y otros de los miembros de Dark moon que hace rato no veía. A lo que se sumaron Kanae y Chiori y entre las tres planearon hacerle una despedida de soltera a Kyoko mañana en la noche, Kyoko dijo que no era necesario que aún faltaba mucho para que se casara sin embargo las chicas la convencieron diciendo que nunca habían hecho una pijamada entre amigas a lo que Kyoko obviamente no pudo negarse, ella también había deseado pasar una noche con sus amigas, contando historias, maquillándose, peleando con almohadas y todas esas cosas que pasaban en las películas que había visto.

-Kyoko- (sintió una voz fría llamándola por la espalda)

Ella volteó a ver, sabía muy bien de quien era esa voz. Las chicas también miraron al cantante peliplateado y con sus miradas le mostraron que no era para nada bienvenido, (a excepción de Chiori que al parecer le atraía Reino) pero él obviamente ni se inmutó. –Denme un momento chicas, ya regreso- (les dijo Kyoko con un tono muy calmado, caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar al frente del chico) –¿sí? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?-

-así que te vas…(afirmó cruzando los brazos) y como si fuera poco te comprometes con él-

-sí, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?- (su voz se volvió seria, le molestó un poco lo que le dijo aunque no hubiese utilizado un tono de reclamo era lo que parecía)

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (dio un gran suspiro como si estuviera decepcionado) que pena que hayas cambiado, te volviste una mujer igual de aburrida que las otras, ya ni siquiera dejas salir a tus demonios (recordó lo dulces que eran esas criaturillas) …... no entiendo como alguien puede querer amarrarse a otra persona de por vida-

-ahhh Beagle (también suspiró y sonrió, hace rato que no lo llamaba por el apodo ya que mientras trabajaban respetó la tregua de hablarle por el nombre) – simplemente cuando te enamores lo entenderás, voy a pagar por ver ese momento y ¿te imaginas Como serán los mini beagles? (su imaginación voló y pudo ver a Reino cargando tres mini reinos en forma chibi con las orejitas de cachorritos) –KAWAIIIIII- (sacó una voz aguda de lo mas cursi)

Reino se puso serio, imaginarse un futuro así no le causaba nada de gracia –deja de decir bobadas, eso nunca pasará-

(ella se río sonoramente) –¿aaaaaa no?- (lo retó burlonamente) –solo espera y verás, yo no sé de que planeta te crees pero la realidad es que eres humano igual que el resto de personas, es normal que te llegues a enamorar y quieras formar una familia-

-para alguien como yo eso es poco probable…. Bahhhhhhhhhh en fin, sólo quería decirte que me divertiste un tiempo y me alegró haberte conocido y molestado- (levantó la mano en ademán de despedida) –que te vaya bien…. Jaa ne!- (y así como apareció se fue, se retiró por completo del lugar)

-¿que quería?- (preguntaron las tres chicas que inmediatamente se acercaron)

-supongo que despedirse- (respondió con simpleza)

-¿no les parece lindo?- comentó Chiori

Kanae y Kyoko la miraron con cara de ¿y esta qué? Pero Momose si le respondió –pues lindo si es, pero tiene una actitud que mejor dicho...(Dejó su comentario a medias porque el cantante rubio apoyó una mano en el hombro de Kyoko)

-Fuwa Sho- (habló Kanae apenas lo vio)

(Al escuchar el nombre Kyoko giró su rostro encontrándose con el de él) las tres chicas se sorprendieron de la reación tranquila de Kyoko (anteriormente cuando ella lo veía todo su semblante cambiaba dejando salir un aura hostil) –Sho- (Kyoko lo miró y sonrió amablemente)

(Él le sonrió) –vine a despedirme (se acomodó para abrazarla) te deseo lo mejor (le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le susurró muy levemente en el oído para que sólo ella escuchara) –hermanita-

-cof, cof, cof- (tosieron las tres a la vez cuando vieron que Kuon se estaba acercando a donde ellas)

Dejaron de abrazarse y se miraron fijamente –gracias- (contestó ella) –igualmente, te deseo éxitos…. Espero que cuando regrese no te hayan bajado el puesto número uno en la industria musical-

-jaja… eso nunca pasará- (respondió muy seguro, su lado egocéntrico se mantenía intacto….notó la presencia de su rival y efectivamente ahí estaba Kuon con una sonrisa un poco fingida) –Hizuri (lo miró desafiante) cuídela y no se atreva a hacerle daño o sino se las verá conmigo- (soltó una sonrisa menos fría)

(Kuon sonrió ahora sí de verdad) –puede estar tranquilo Fuwa, jamás la lastimaría… se que no es necesario que lo diga pero, puede confiar en mí, haré todo para que ella sea felíz-

* * *

La fiesta había terminado a la madrugada, todos estuvieron muy contentos y Kyoko pudo compartir con muchas personas conocidas, se divirtió, bailó, lloró, en esa noche vivió un sinfín de sensaciones, a pesar de que se iba de su país natal sentía cierta alegría y lo que mas le gustó fue que antes de partir pudo ver y hablar con casi todas las personas que la habían acompañado en el trascurso de su carrera en televisión.

Al otro día estuvo en el Darumaya con su madre y los dueños del restaurante que también le hicieron una mini despedida y la ayudaron a empacar. En la noche fue a su "despedida de soltera" disfrazada de pijamada, al final de cuentas si tuvo algo de las dos cosas ya que sus amigas le dieron algunos consejos útiles (que hicieron sonrojar a Kyoko mas de una vez) para complacer a la pareja además de que le regalaron un conjunto muy sexy para la ultima noche que pasaría con él antes de irse, ella dijo que ni loca se pondría eso, que era DEMASIADO atrevido, sin embargo era un regalo y pues lo tuvo que aceptar pero les aclaró que lo guardaría en su maleta a lo que ellas asintieron con un -¡ajam! Si claro lo que tú digas, jajaja- (soltaron la carcajada)

-¡es enserio!- (protestó Kyoko muy sonrojada)

-jajajaja- (kanae le lanzó una almohada a lo que Kyoko reaccionó y también le pegó un almohadazo, las otras dos chicas no se quedaron atrás y se sumaron a la guerra)

Se trasnocharon hablando de todo y de todos (En especial de cómo era que su relación con Sho fuwa había mejorado tanto), y se rieron a más no poder, fue una noche única entre amigas y se pusieron un poco tristes ya que dentro de poco no se verían, pues Kyoko y Momose se irían del país.

Hoy… Hoy era el último día que pasaría con Kyoko antes de que se fuera al extranjero, en estos momentos estaba en el auto camino al Darumaya, ahí la recogería e irían de compras, ella se quedaría a dormir en su apartamento y al otro día la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Llegó al Darumaya y lo invitaron a pasar, se quedaron un rato hablando en el restaurante y a todos les dio muy duro despedirse sobre todo a Sanae san, quien no pudo parar de llorar, ante esto se quedaron a almorzar (ellos habían planeado pasar todo el día juntos a solas) pero mas o menos a las tres de la tarde se fueron, Kuon subió todas las maletas al auto y partieron hacia el Centro comercial.

Compraron unas cuantas cosas que le hacían falta a Kyoko para el viaje, además de algo rápido para la cena. (iban caminando por la sesión de refrigerado)

–¿que quieres de postre esta noche?- le preguntó Kuon.

-ummmmmm pudín de chocolate- (tenía un ligero antojo)

(el chocolate le trajo buenos recuerdos) -me parece genial- (cogió unos vasos de pudín que ya venían listos)

-pero de esos no, sabe mejor cuando lo haces tu mismo- (cogió una bolsa de leche, un sobre de mezcla para pudin, además de crema batida en lata y unos paquetes de fresas dulces).

Echaron todas las cosas a la canasta de las compras, Kuon recordó un comercial que había visto en televisión y le dijo a Kyoko que compraran un juego. A ella le pareció divertido y caminaron hasta la sesión de juguetería.

Él observó los juegos de mesa y al lado de estos encontró la gran caja que buscaba (tenía la imagen de un tapete con bolitas coloridas) se la enseñó a ella.

-¡Twister!- (leyó emocionada) –¿Kuon pero como haremos para girar la ruleta cuando estemos jugando? (hizo un mohín desanimado)

-es verdad….. (se quedó pensando mientras miraba los otros juegos que estaban en lo mas alto, allí vio otro Twister que le llamó MUCHO la atención, por su gran altura no le fue ningún problema alcanzarlo, cogió la caja y le echó un vistazo a las instrucciones) este no necesita la ruleta sólo es cuestión de decir un número.

Ella le echó un vistazo al título del juego y como cosa rara se sonrojó –no sabía que existiera esa versión del juego-

-yo tampoco…. (Leyó algo que decía en la caja) este es un Twister donde es recomendable conocer profundamente a tu adversario y desinhibirse para poder disfrutar de él, ummm ¿lo llevamos?-

-… bueeeeno…- (respondió inflando los cachetes y subiendo los hombros, parecía una niñita)

(Él leyó un poco mas para si mismo y abrió los ojos con mucha curiosidad) –va a ser interesante- (echó la caja a la canasta de las compras y caminaron hasta una registradora para pagar los productos)

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento, bajaron las maletas mas las cosas que compraron y como si fuesen dos niños chiquitos estaban muy impacientados por destapar el Twister, aunque tenían un poco de vergüenza pero la curiosidad les pudo más. Kuon le quitó el plástico trasparente que cubría la caja y sacó lo que estaba adentro (era una tela doblada y un papelito con las instrucciones detalladas)

-¿Y como se juega?- (preguntó ella)

(él le contó lo que había leído) -Las reglas son sencillas, tan solo hay que saber:  
Las marcas rosas corresponden al cuerpo de la chica

Las marcas azules corresponden al cuerpo del chico

Las manos corresponden a las manos, los pies a los pies, las bolitas redondas son las rodillas y el trasero pues al trasero-

-ammmmm vea pues, que curioso…. ¡pero si que inventan!... ¿Y que tan grande es eso? (se refería a la tela)

-vamos a ver, por aquí dice (leyó en la parte delgada las dimensiones) 200 Cm. x 140 cm-

-wow es grande, es como una sábana-

-Sí, ¿vamos a ponérsela a la cama?-

-etto… no sé, el otro twister se juega en el piso, ¿no?-

-sí, aunque por aquí dice…- (le mostró el papel a ella)

Kyoko notó que él se sonrojó así que ya se imaginaba que decía el tal papelito. Lo leyó mentalmente: "le recomendamos que coloque la sábana en una cama doble para mayor comodidad, diviértase con su pareja descubriendo todas las posiciones que esconde el Karmasheetra"

-¿kaa..arrmaashee..etra?- (repitió el nombre del juego en medio de tartamudeos con las mejillas muy rojas)

-Karmasheetra…- (corrigió él) -no imaginé que llegaran a inventar un kamasutra en una sábana, haciendo una versión erótica del Twister- (comentó para si mismo, claro que ella también escuchó pero se hizo la despistada) bueno… vamos a ponerlo-

Fueron hasta la habitación de él y entre los dos tendieron la cama con la "sábana especial" (a ambos se les veía una carita de tomate pero a la vez llena de curiosidad), … la gran tela era perfecta para la cama.

-pero jugamos después de la cena y de preparar el postre, vale- (sugirió ella un poco nerviosa)

-ok- él la notó muy apenada así que asintió a su propuesta, aunque él si quería que le dieran una probadita primero ya que estaba muerto de la curiosidad por saber como se desarrollaba el juego, nunca imaginó que algo así existiera y en unas horas lo estrenaría con su novia.

Salieron hacia la cocina, y Kyoko empezó a destapar la bolsa donde traía los ingredientes del Curry.

-¿te ayudo a cortar las verduras?

-sí por favor, ¿donde es que están los delantales que nos dio Yashiro?-

-Ah! ¿los que nos compró para el día que hicimos chocolates? (caminó hacia el cajón donde guardaba los productos de limpieza y sacó el par de delantales, le paso a ella el rosa y él se puso el azul)

-gracias, ¡manos a la obra!- (dijo enérgicamente amarrándose el delantal)

-¡manos a la obra!- (imitó el tono de ella con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba verla con ese ánimo)

**Continuará**

**Lectores, ustedes habían escuchado del Karmasheetra? O del Twister erótico?, la verdad yo no hasta hace como dos semanas que escribí el capítulo, resulta que yo quería que el último lemon fuera diferente al resto así que se me ocurrió que jugaran al twister (pero el normal) y como no me acordaba exactamente del color y orden de las bolitas pues busqué en internet el tapete y me salieron imágenes del twister erótico así que leí mucho y ¡Bingo! Era perfecto para crear algo nuevo y divertido, así que ese es el que van a estar jugando en el próximo capi (les dejo el link de la página oficial http:/www . karmasheetra . com para que vean mas o menos como es) de todas formas al inicio del capítulo 30 "juegos perv (aclara la garganta)…divertidos" les dejaré el link con la imagen exacta de cómo es que ellos están para que así puedan imaginarse y entender mejor la escena (y se mueran de la risa así como yo en todo el transcurso del capítulo)**

**PD: recuerden quitar los espacios en el ink**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, entonces continuemos con las respuestas….**

**oryxyro****:** hola amiga… ajam ya estamos en la recta final y claro que será un happy end (ustedes me matan si no es así, jajaja naaa además yo quiero que sea un final feliz)

mis canciones favoritas de Bokura ga ita son Suki Dakara y Kotoba (yo pensé en poner la primera pero la letra no se aplicaba mucho a la escena) no, no sigo el manga (Es que el anime me empezó a aburrir porque era muy lento así que no me dio por buscar el manga aunque leí la continuación en wikipedia y vi que eran muchos volúmenes y que no estaba completo pues me dio flojera, bastante tengo con la esperadas de VK Y SB! ) tienes el link de donde lo pueda descargar? O donde lo lees tú? (si ya está cerca el final valdría la pena leerlo)

sip, me encanta Anne Rice (estoy jugando vampiro la mascarada y nuestro master se ha leído y tiene todos los libros de ella y en eso basó su crónica así que por eso empecé a leerla) voy por Lestat el vampiro (apenas por el segundo pero espero terminar esa saga para seguir con la de las brujas de Mayfair) bueno entonces abrazotes, bye! Un beso:D

**nefertiti2882:** Hi!hi! I missed you so much! Jejee. Veo que en méxico los bancos son iguales que acá, con filas enormes y cajeros lentos, jajaja. Ummmm ya otro semestre para ti que bueno! Ya casi sos toda una Doc, que envidia de verdad te felicito y estoy feliz de tenerte como lectora y amiga.

Que te apreció la sorpresa? Jajaja te imaginabas algo así? Jejeje, bueno ya me despido. Chaito!

**Nikfe:** hola! Ummm si no fuera por que es el divino de Ren nos juntamos para matarlo! (me desespera!, como es que todavía no pasa nada entre esos dos?) gracias por el vocabulario de cantonés y pues sí escuché las canciones, waaaaaaaaaaa divinas! TONG HUA me encantó sobretodo por el piano! Y Bu De Bu Ai también me gustó, ya las descargué y pues bajé la letra, ummm que mal que el pinyin sea diferente al romanji, me costó un poco leerlas. Amiga podrías recomendarme mas, please? como se dice gracias y hola en cantonés? Bueno te mando un fuerte abrazo de osote!jajaja. PAI PAII!

**Kariramos:** Hola Kari chan, jajaja yo también amo a Kuon jejejeje! Es divino! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh será existen hombres así en la vida real? Jaja pues si existen me pido uno *levanto la mano eufóricamente*. Ummmmm todavía toy triste *carita con puchero* por no leer tu review perdido* jajajaj bueno ya! *carcajada* gracias amiguis, te mando un beso de jirafa (ni idea de porqué se me ocurrió ese animal) bah bye!

**shia1624:** hello shia san! Arigatou gozaimasu! Sip, es duro que se separen pero esos dos saldrán victoriosos, ya verás! Jejeje yo te he visto por last heaven y pues quería preguntarte escribes algún fic? Sabes de otra pagina donde haya fics de skip beat? Ummmm no hay mas que decir por el momento jje te mando un besote , watashi gambaru!

**dark moon:** hola dark chan me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí y que mi capi te hubiese sacado del coma en que te dejó el 161, jejeje…. Es verdad mi imaginación ha rebasado mis expectativas, cuando empecé a escribir no pensé que diera para tanto, es que ya 29 CAPIS! Eso es mucho, jejeje

yo tampoco quiero que pongan a Ren de asesino, me dolería en el alma que en verdad hubiese matado a alguien!

Me halaga que tengas mi fic con tan alta estima que hasta lo esperes con igual ansias que el manga *ureshii desu* yo también espero que después de que este fic termine podamos leernos en otro ya sea mío o tuyo (has pensado en escribir alguna vez?) o sino por msn. Matta ne tomodachi san!

**Sakura-chan:** Hiiiiiiiiiii! Ummm ya veo que la vida de universidad es otro cuento, pronto yo estaré en las mismas, jejejeje ummm es verdad se me pasó describir mas al primo de yashiro, y yo que me lo imaginaba igual que yashiro cuando era joven XD.

Ummm supongo que así como Kyoko tiene bien detallado a Ren para hacer sus muñecos también Kuon tiene buen ojo y así no le fue problema escoger el vestido de ella.

Pues con respecto al embarazo, ¿vos crees que yo seria capaz de hacer que Kyoko estuviera embarazada a su edad? Ummmm creo que ya sabes la respuesta, pero para confirmar está el otro capi.

Bye! Éxitos y ve con toda a esa U! GANBATTE KUDASAI!

**Black Rose: ***Woo* gracias por leer y sobre todo dejar review!, me halagas con tantas cosas que decís *se sonroja por recibir felicitaciones* jejeje ohhhhh leíste ese poco de capítulos en 1 día! Wow te admiro yo no sería capaz mis ojos no lo aguantan y te doy las gracias de todo corazón por haber sacado esas horas de tu tiempo pa pegarte a la pantalla del computador leyendo las cosas que esta chica escribe, jejej

Yo también había escuchado la canción antes de bokura ga ita y aunque me había gustado ahora que se volvió parte de mi fic me encanta, jaja. Bueno amiga espero verte de nuevo por quí, te mando un beso, bye!

**AliceShinku****:** hola Alice chan! me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior espero que pronto puedas leer este y los prox (*cruza los dedos* que a tu hermano se le vuelva a olvidar la lapto XD)

Me dio risa las posibilidades que pusiste de cómo Ren había conseguido comprar el lugar, jejeje voto por la que puso cara de Cain, jajaj

Bueno Alice entonces cuídate1! Goza de la vida! Diviértete! Jejeje estoy como una lora, naaa mentiras ya me voy. Chao!

**Sayuri Moon:** Querida Sayuri chan (vaya, nunca me habían escrito un review empezando por querida, jejeje sentí algo especial XD *carcajada*) amiga en el próximo capi está la verdadera despedida de nuestra parejita, ya veras que va a ser de lo mas interesante *risilla traviesa* jajajaja

Amiga en el próximo capi sabremos si Kyoko está embarazada o no, tranqui que no me molesta que preguntes, dime tu realmente piensas que ella está embarazada?

Ummm yo también quiero retomar la plática que tenía contigo por msn, ojalá pronto nos volvamos a encontrar, besos Salu2!1 take care! Kiss, bye!

**Genesis Torres:** hola! *abrazo* extrañaba tus jugosísimos reviews, jajaj paso de morrocoy, ve amiga disculpa la ignorancia que es un morrocoy? Un animal?, naaa pues sí Ren es un personaje muy completo, tiene de todo y hasta su guardado.

Wowwww ya te leíste 29 de los de dark hunter, increíble, yo me quedé en el segundo es que mi tiempo se redijo bastante y ya ni tiempo me queda pa leer y pues me metí con Anne ricey sus libros también son muy extensos. Tu punto de vista sobre los libro me dejó pensando un buen rato y pues tienes razón en que son algo extraños, sobre todo en que es confusa la forma en que se aman los personajes, a mi no me quedó muy claro si Louis amaba a Claudia como mujer o como hija, o por ejemplo lestat parece que se hubiese enamorado de Gabrielle, bueno en fin yo quiero terminar esa saga y también la de dark hunters para luego seguir con la de mayfair y la de la hermandad de la Daga negra que desde hace rato tengo pendiente por leer. Chao! amiga, matta ne!

**Juan Felipe Rojas:** Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, wowow no puedo creer que estés aquí en la respuesta, sabes? Sos el primer chico que me deja un review, supongo que hay mas hombres leyendo esta historia (porque el traffic me muestra que hay mas de 3000 lectores) pero de los 368 reviews que tengo actualmente 367 son de chicas, jejej así que siéntete Rey entre las Reinas, jajaja bueno esto se debe a que mi fic está basado en skip beat la cual es una serie Shojo (para chicas). Pues no sé si vayas a seguir leyendo, me haría muy feliz si continuas la lectura (con review incluido, cada vez que leeas! Jejej) ok Felipe san, ya me despido, aquí donde ves LALO tiene una gran imaginación! Jeje bye! Besos.

**Rosa Darcy:** Hola Rosa chan, pues con respecto a mi próximo fic pues si quiero escribir otro incluso ya tengo los 10 primeros capis en mi cerebro lo malo es que no tengo tiempo pa pasarlos al compu, no sé cuando vaya a publicarlo de todas formas yo te aviso.

Con respecto al anime si te refieres a Hakushaku to yosei por desgracia no hay segunda parte anime, está basado en una novela ligera que aún se publica (y que no he podido encontrar por ningún lado)

Ahh amiga*abrazo reconfortante* a mi también se me acabaron las vacaciones y pues a estudiar se dijo! Bueno, nos estamos hablando! Bye!

**Kriss:** hi! Me alegra verte por aquí y que me hayas dejado tu correo, aunque ya me habías agregado a mí, espero que pronto nos encontremos por msn. Pues yo solo vi el anime de bokura ga ita y casi no me gustó, por eso no busque el manga, una amiga me dijo que ya casi se acaba así que cuando este completo tal vez lo lea. De donde eres? Matta ne! Kiss and hugs.

**Atreya:** *da brinquitos de alegría* Hola! Bienvenida, me alegra tanto tener nuevos lectores ^_^! Woww te leíste todo en dos días, genial, no sé como hacen pa leer tanto (una amiga se lo leyó todo en un día) muchísimas gracias a ti, espero verte de nuevo con un review (ojalá no sea mucho pedir XD) te mando un fuerte abrazo! Cuídate, bye!

**By sakuraliz 14/07/10**


	30. juegos divertidos

**¡GOMEN NASAI! (lo siento *inclina la cabeza*)**

**Lamento haberme retrasado con este capi, es que ya casi me gradúo y tuve que sustentar mi proyecto de grado esta semana que pasó; así que mi cabeza estaba solo para eso ^o^ no y pues de aquí al 12 de septiembre estaré ocupadísima estudiando para el examen de estado así que los dos últimos capis que le faltan a este fic serán publicados cada 15 días. (hontoni gomen)**

**Capítulo 162 de skip beat = sin comentarios -_- (estoy aburrida y un poco molesta ya que no avanza nada)**

**Ahhhh venga les cuento amigos estoy traduciendo y editando manga en Last Heaven, el proyecto en donde estoy es Hana no kishi, es un Shojo, de este año. Está interesante, para lo que quieran verlo (y leerme en otro lado) aquí les dejo el link… http:/ last-heaven – fansub . foroactivo. Com (quiten los espacios)**

**Ahora pasando al fic, los invito a leer este último lemon, en donde encontrarán: conjunto sexy, stripper, chocolate, Twister y mucho más, jajajaaa. (Tenía que reivindicar mi retraso así que el capi está más extenso de lo normal Xd) **

**Aquí les dejo un par de imágenes del twister para que entiendan muy bien la escena en donde está incluido: **

**http:/www . karmasheetra . com /images/DSCF0112a . jpg (así está tendida la cama) http:/www . karmasheetra . com /The%20Karmasheetra . JPG (esta es para que visualicen mejor los números)**

**ok, Vamos a leer! Disfrútenlo :D**

**PD: quiten los espacios en los links**

**Capítulo 30**

… **Juegos divertidos…**

Salieron hacia la cocina, y Kyoko empezó a destapar la bolsa donde traía los ingredientes del Curry.

-¿te ayudo a cortar las verduras?-

-sí por favor, ¿donde es que están los delantales que nos dio Yashiro?-

-Ah! ¿los que nos compró para el día que hicimos chocolates? (caminó hacia el cajón donde guardaba los productos de limpieza y sacó el par de delantales, le pasó a ella el rosa y él se puso el azul)

-gracias, ¡manos a la obra!- (dijo enérgicamente amarrándose el delantal)

-¡manos a la obra!- (imitó el tono de ella con una gran sonrisa, le encantaba verla con ese ánimo)

Entre los dos estaban haciendo una deliciosa cena mientras hablaban un poco de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, recordaron los papeles que habían interpretado y lo que había conllevado cada uno, ambos coincidieron en que el rol de los Hermanos Heel fue el que mas les costó y a su vez fue más interesante.

-umm cuando te vi por primera vez como Setsuka me sentí muy mal-

-¡como! ¿Porqué?-

-¿como que porqué?, ¡eras tú con una minifalda y un escote! Yo desde mucho antes estaba enamorado de ti sin embargo mis pensamientos no pasaban de querer abrazarte y lo máximo que había soñado era besar tus labios, pero ese día me cogió fuera de base, que la mujer que ames esté con una ropa sexi es una jugarreta de los dioses y más para uno como hombre no correspondido, es una completa pesadilla. Por eso fue que busqué una solución rápida para alejar "pensamientos impuros" y te llevé a la tienda para que compraras los pantalones.

-jajajaja, ya veo porqué tanta urgencia y tan exagerada compra que hicimos, menos mal que no viste mi pijama.-

-un momento, no me digas que… (abrió los ojos expectante) era una prenda er…

-era demasiado atrevida, no fui capaz de salir con ese conjunto, me puse de nuevo los pantalones-

-¿conjunto?, al menos dime como era- (casi rogó)

(Se sonrojó recordando su imagen en el espejo) -pues haber… era un camisón y unas pantaletas eróticas de encaje-

-¿así que saliste del baño con la parte superior del conjunto y los pantalones de cuero?-

-Así es-

(Kuon quedó inexpresivo, su Inner era el que se estaba desahogando: ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo es que no la ví? ¡Me tapé como un capullo! ¡Por Dios! ¿cuando podré verla así otra vez?)

-pasó también lo del baño, ¿te acuerdas? Entré sin avisar y te vi semidesnudo-

-claro que me acuerdo y me sorprendió mucho tu reacción, yo pensé que te ibas a quedar congelada, luego te tapabas los ojos y salías huyendo en medio de "discúlpeme Tsuruga san", pero incluso dijiste que aceptarías mi propuesta de entrar a la ducha conmigo para la próxima porque ahora estabas cocinando-

(se puso roja) –es verdad, es que me metí en el papel de Setsuka y lo mezclé con lo que aprendí en el Ryokan de atender a los clientes, aunque (volteó a mirar hacia otro lado) al final me arrepentí mucho de no haber bajado la mirada…-

-¿QUE?- (realmente no se lo creía)

-¡no es por lo que piensas! (se le subieron los colores) yo solo quería saber tus medidas exactas para hacer mas reales mis muñecos-

(él soltó una gran carcajada) –eso ni tu te lo crees, Kyoko ecchi-

-¿Ecchi? ¡Maldición! tu eres el pervertido aquí-

-jajajaja sí claro, (le empezó a hablar juguetonamente en el oído, la abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo) el sonrojo te delata kyoko (lamió su oreja) y eso hace que te desee aún más (iba a empezar a besar su cuello pero ella lo detuvo suavemente)

-si seguimos así se nos va a quemar el Curry- (ella se empinó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios luego caminó unos cuantos pasos y revolvió la mezcla picante, le dio una probada y apagó el fuego) –listo- (volteó a mirar a su novio que estaba con una carita de perrito abandonado haciendo pucheros) –Inu chan me alcanzas un par de platos por favor- (le pido ella en medio de risas)

(¿lo había llamado perrito? Jajajaa) –*guau guau* (él movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa e imitó el sonido de un ladrido, ella no hacía sino reírse de su actitud, él abrió la alacena y sacó los dos platos, cuando se los entregó a ella volvió a ladrar dando un pequeño lamido en la mejilla de Kyoko)

-buen chico- (ella frotó la cabeza de Kuon y le dio un tierno beso en los labios)

La cocina era invadida por juguetonas risitas, ella sirvió los dos platos y él dos copas de vinotinto. Se sentaron a comer.

-ummm está delicioso- (dijo él cuando probó el curry luego dio un gran suspiro) –voy a extrañar tanto tu comida- (no pudo evitar poner una cara triste)

(Ella se enterneció al verlo así) –no te preocupes siempre que nos veamos cocinaré para ti, pero eso sí, me tienes que prometer algo (lo dijo en tono serio) vas a seguir alimentándote bien, nada de saltarte las comidas, así estés lleno de trabajo tendrás que sacar tiempo para comer frutas y verduras (lo miró como retándolo incluso lo señaló) señorito, comida chatarra solo de vez en cuando, ¿ok?- (parecía su mamá)

(Él se enderezó de la silla y le contestó seriamente) -Sí señora. Y voy a aprender a cocinar y a hacer las labores del hogar, te lo prometo- (eso era algo que se había propuesto, en todo este tiempo iba a prepararse para ser un excelente esposo)

(Se sorprendió un poco por lo último que dijo) -me parece muy bien, pero le pediré a Yashiro que te supervise, no quiero que vayas a hacer un incendio o a intoxicarte por estar innovando-

-es verdad, ahora que hablas de Yashiro, se me había olvidado contarte algo-

-¿referente al viaje?-

-algo así, ¿a que no adivinas qué? …Se enamoró-

(Kyoko casi se atraganta por la noticia) –¿y quien es la afortunada?-

-Jelly Woods, la chica de vestuario y maquillaje de LME-

-¿ELLA? (La recordó inmediatamente, fue la que la transformó en Setsuka en 5 minutos) Que le dicen la bruja porque es como si hiciera magia con tu apariencia-

-así es, el problema es que el tonto de Yashiro no se atrevió a confesarse. Tanto que me criticaba a mí porque no aclaraba mis sentimientos y te los decía y él resultó ser igualito, incluso peor que yo, porque él sabe que ella también siente algo por él, lo escuchó por accidente-

-¡queeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (Estaba que se arrancaba el pelo, tanto que había querido ver a Yashiro con pareja y ahora que estaba enamorado no podía ayudarlo porque se iba mañana) –pásame el teléfono rápido Kuon-

(Él se sorprendió pero no dudó en pasárselo. Ella marcó en cuestión de segundos el número de Yashiro)

-moshi moshi Kuon… (la voz fue interrumpida por la de Kyoko que sonaba desesperada)

-YASHIRO SAN! Por favor díselo, si ella te quiere estoy segura que te esperará- (le gritó)

-¿Kyoko chan? (reconoció que era ella pero estaba aturdido, no entendía nada) ¿de que estás hablando?-

-Kuon me lo acaba de decir, si estás enamorado no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, confiésate cuanto antes, ustedes también ya casi se van así aprovecha el poco tiempo que te queda-

-pero…-

-si la escuchaste decir que le gustas tienes ya el terreno asegurado, no tengas miedo, tu fuiste nuestro Cupido ahora es tu momento, dile lo que sientes y disfruta con ella todo lo que puedas en este tiempo que vas a estar en Japón-

-arigatou Kyoko chan- (al parecer eso era lo que necesitaba para despegar, las palabras de ella lo animaron mucho) –lo haré, te lo prometo-

-eso espero- (respiró aliviada, su trabajo estaba echo…. colgó) –le va a decir- (le comentó a su novio en pose de victoria, él la miraba asombrado)

-wow, no imaginé que lo ibas a convencer tan rápido, pero me alegra muchísimo-

* * *

Luego de comer pasaron a hacer el postre que estuvo en cuestión de minutos ya que la mezcla del pudin era instantánea, Kyoko armó las dos copitas con la mezcla cremosa de chocolate y una fresa bañada en crema batida encima sin embargo no se lo comieron de inmediato (debido a que quedaron muy llenos con el curry), las pusieron en el refrigerador junto con el resto de la mezcla.

-a por cierto, no me has contado como te fue anoche con tus amigas-

-bien, fue increíble, estuvimos hablando hasta la madrugada y me dieron un regalo de despedida de (reservó la palabra soltera) ehh pero no lo voy a usar-

-¿ah? ¿Por qué?-

-Es un negligé, yo no me pondría algo como eso-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-es rojo transparente y de encaje; es un conjunto demasiado atrevido- (mucho más que la pijama de Setsuka, este tenía tanga brasilera, ¡horrible! Ella jamás se pondría algo así)

(¡oh por Dios, le estaban dando una segunda oportunidad! su imaginación había volado con la corta descripción del traje, ¡lo tenía que ver! ) –¿y lo trajiste?-

-pues tal y como me lo dieron lo metí a la maleta, ni siquiera me lo medí-

-¿me lo puedes mostrar?- (pidió como si fuese un niño preguntando por el juguete de navidad)

-¡Claro que No! Si me dio vergüenza verlo a mí, me moriría de la pena que tú lo vieras-

-por favor, por favor, por favor- (fue caminando hacia ella)

-que no, que no, que no- (ella fue retrocediendo, sin darse cuenta caminaba de espaldas hacia la habitación)

-vamos Kyoko, déjame verlo, no seas mala- (la siguió rogándole como un perrito)

-Nooooooooooooo y no me hagas esa cara, esta vez no voy a caer- (chocó con el borde de la cama)

Él se acercó aún mas a lo que ella obviamente se cayó sobre la sábana del Twister. La acorraló con los brazos –por favor, es sólo ropa, no es nada del otro mundo-

-¡No!, no voy a cambiar de opinión así que ríndete- (se cruzó de brazos como una niña caprichosa y cerró los ojos para evitar caer ante la cara de cachorrito)

-Hagamos un trato, jugamos al Twister y el que pierda primero el equilibrio hace lo que el otro le diga-

-ajá y me imagino que si tu ganas me dirás que te la muestre- (le dijo ella con sarcasmo, sabía perfectamente de que iba su juego)

-pero si tu ganas hago lo que me digas así que me tendría que rendir (al ver que ella no estaba muy convencida utilizó otro truco) o es que tienes miedo de no aguantar en el Twister, ummm no sabía que eras tan gallina-

(Ella reaccionó inmediatamente ante ese reto, no podía permitir que la llamara gallina) –Eres tú el que va a caer, te lo aseguro-

(El mostró una cara seria pero en el fondo sonrió satisfactoriamente) –eso ya lo veremos - (se levantó y se trepó a la cama por el lado de las almohadas, con los pies las tiró al suelo)

Ella también se puso de pies sobre la cama y quedaron mirándose fijamente, como dos duelistas.

-las damas primero- (le mostró una sonrisa ladeada)

¡Shimatta! Como diablos era que se jugaba esto, en este Twister no había ruleta ni bolas de colores, eran solo pies, manos, rodillas y traseros azules y rosados con unos números marcados, supuso que se decía el número y ya, pero observó detenidamente la sábana y en las figuras azules (que es donde tenía que ir él) estaban los números del 1-7 (luego se percató que también en las rosadas) así que imaginó que se decía el número y parte del cuerpo que se apoyaba, pensó detenidamente una posición en la que él se cayera fácil –pie derecho 4- (justo como quería, él tuvo que darle la espalda para poder cumplir la orden ya que ambos pies estaban mirando hacia el respaldar de la cama)

Buen truco, ahora él no podía ver sino los colores que estaban a su izquierda por suerte había dos manos rosadas con 1y 2 –mano derecha 1- (genial ahora ella tenía que agacharse y apoyarse con la mano derecha)

Ella tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hasta encontrar las manos rosadas con 1 y 2, se arrodilló y puso la mano derecha, con su cara alcanzaba a rozar el pie derecho de Kuon. Miró a su lado izquierdo pero había un pie con el número cuatro pero no lo usó ya que el quedaría fácilmente parado en sus dos pies, giró la cabeza a la derecha y ¡bingo! –Trasero 4-

-difícil pero no imposible- (le dijo victorioso haciendo un arco con su cuerpo hasta que pudo sentarse en el numero 4 sin quitar el pie derecho del 4, quedó con toda la pierna izquierda sobre la espalda de Kyoko. –Pie izquierdo 3-

Ella volteó a mirar a su alrededor pero no lo vio por ningún lado, él le dijo que estaba al lado izquierdo de su cadera.

Sin quitar la mano derecha del 4 estiró su pie izquierdo para llegar al 3, pero le era muy incómodo sobretodo por la pierna de él que recaía sobre su espalda.

Él dejó caer su pierna con más peso apropósito mientras ella trataba de acomodarse y tal y como había previsto, el propio pie derecho de ella fue el obstáculo para su pie izquierdo y terminó cayéndose

-jajajaja- (rieron los dos al mismo tiempo, eso había sido muy chistoso)

-bueno como gané quiero que te pongas el negligé-

-pero que tramposo eres, el trato era que te lo mostrara no que me lo pusiera- (protestó)

-¿cuál trato? Que yo recuerde la condición era que el que perdía hacía lo que el otro le dijese-

-no es justo-

-si es justo, y quiero que te la pongas-

Ella a regañadientes se bajó de la cama rebuscó en una de sus maletas la bolsa de regalo y se metió al baño que había en la habitación.

Kuon se quedó sentadito en la cama como niño bueno y esperaba impaciente que Kyoko saliera por esa puerta con la sexy prenda que le habían regalado. Pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Él quería matarla, eso era el colmo, había salido igual de vestida que antes, con su blue jean y la blusa manga larga, demasiado tapada!

Ella al ver la cara de él (tenía el seño completamente fruncido) habló –tu dijiste claramente "quiero que te la pongas" jamás dijiste "quiero que me la muestres puesta"-

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no fue más específico? –que quería verte con ella puesta se sobreentendía Kyoko- (le habló en un tono serio, puso una carita de niño triste y se acostó en la cama aburrido) –eres muy mala conmigo- (utilizó su mejor actuación para parecer que estaba apunto de llorar, igualito que un niño mimado)

Verlo así le partió el alma, se sintió muy mal pero no iba a caer tan fácilmente sobre su capricho, se acercó hacia él y le acarició el pelo –¿te parece bien una revancha?, si pierdo te muestro la negligé-

A lo que él cambió su actitud inmediatamente –pero con striptease incluido- (puso la condición)

-eres un vil oportunista- (le respondió ella tratando de sonar indignada aunque estaba que se reía)

-no señora, porque la condición es para ambos, si yo pierdo te haré un striptease a ti- (esa oferta fue muy tentadora para ella pues desde el día que estuvieron en el lago se había arrepentido de no haberlo visto cuando se desvestía)

-trato hecho entonces- (dijo ella fingiendo que no le gustaba la idea)

Él se levantó de la cama como un rayo y prendió el quipo de sonido en una estación de música electrónica luego se montó a la cama –esta vez empiezo yo, pie derecho 7-

Eso fue muy fácil para ella pues estaba al lado de ese número, quería tener a su rival muy cerca así que dijo –pie izquierdo 5-

Kuon caminó desde el otro extremo y puso el pie quedando muy al borde de la cama junto al pie de ella.

(Solo habían dos opciones trasero 7 o rodilla 4 pero no quería que ella se sentara ya que le tendría mucha ventaja y podía utilizar la misma táctica que él) –Rodilla 4-

Ella sonrió disimuladamente y mientras fingía acomodar la rodilla empujó con su trasero a Kuon quien como estaba al borde de la cama terminó perdiendo el equilibrio y saltando hasta el suelo. –jajajajaja, perdiste- (se burló ella)

-me empujaste, eso es trampa-

-yo solo estaba tratando de poner la rodilla y pues tu te caíste- (ella también utilizó sus tácticas de actuación)

-bueno pues me tocó a mí así que prepárate- (caminó hasta el interruptor de la luz y lo puso en off, prendió la lámpara que tenía en la mesa de noche y corrió velozmente hacia la sala y se trajo otra lámpara, se acordó que en el armario tenía una esfera de espejos que le habían regalado como recuerdo en una película. se preguntaba si servía, la sacó y puso la esfera en una esquina de la habitación, la conectó y efectivamente empezó a girar lentamente, ¡funcionaba!, entonces en cuestión de minutos la habitación quedó semi iluminada con pequeñas lucecitas blancas que se proyectaban hacia el techo y las paredes.

-wow, tienes todo el equipo- (se rió Kyoko quien estaba divertida mirándolo desde la cama, estaba sentada con la piernas cruzadas)

Él le lanzó un beso y puso una mirada supremamente seductora, justo en ese momento el nuevo disco empezaba, no tenía letra era simplemente un ritmo producido por una mezcla de sintetizadores y aparatos electrónicos.

Kuon empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música, cogía el borde de su camisa blanca y se lo subía un poco pero solo dejando ver sus abdominales, luego cruzó sus brazos formando una X y se fue sacando la prenda superior lentamente a medida que bailaba, la cogió en la mano derecha y empezó a darle vueltas, caminó hacia la cama y la puso en el hombro de Kyoko, luego cogió su camisa con las dos manos y la pasó por el cuello de ella acercándola hacia sí para poder besarla.

Oh por kamisama, ¡ese era Kuon! Wowwwwwwwwww antes de que le diera ese beso estaba con la boca abierta casi hasta riega una baba, ahora estaba era sin aire debido a que semejante beso le había robado todo el oxígeno. ¡Que afortunada era!

El volvió a su "escenario" y le lanzó la camisa por completo, cogió la hebilla del cinturón y empezó a mover la cadera descendiendo y ascendiendo, acabó de zafar la correa pero no la sacó del pantalón, simplemente desabotonó el jean y bajó la cremallera, le dio la espalda a Kyoko y siguió con su movimiento circular de cadera.

¡OMG su novio estaba haciendo circulitos con el trasero!, que la llamaran pervertida o lo que quisieran pero se moría de las ganas de ir a pegarle una palmada, solo faltaba que tuviera de esos pantalones especiales y que de un tirón se desprendieran y quedara en bóxers, de verdad que si lo deseaba.

Para la mala suerte de Kyoko los pantalones de Kuon eran normales y pues él se los fue bajando seductoramente, cuando se los sacó totalmente empezó a hacer el baile del caballito, pasando la tela por su entrepierna, ella no aguantó la carcajada y él también se rió mientras lo hacía, cuando se aburrió de eso tiró los pantalones a algún lado no identificado y con solo sus bóxer siguió con el baile del Robot.

¡Pero que calor hacía! ¿De cuando acá subió tanto la temperatura?, la respuesta era evidente; estar viendo a su novio en unos bóxers a cuadros negros muy pegados a su cuerpo y que además tenía unas cuantas góticas de sudor bajando por su espalda debido al baile.

Él cogió el borde de su ropa interior e hizo el ademán de quitárselo pero al ver que ella estaba expectante se le ocurrió una mejor idea –estos me los quitas tú- (su voz varonil estaba envuelta en un velo de erotismo capaz de derretir el mismísimo Everest)

Ella sólo había estado sentada en la cama deleitando la vista y sin embargo respiraba con dificultad incluso estaba sudando.

Él se montó a la cama como si fuera un tigre o algo parecido y la acorraló entre sus brazos y piernas –veo que tienes calor, déjame refrescarte un poco- (tomó el borde de la camisa de ella y de un solo tirón la sacó hacia arriba, ella obviamente no se resistió se sentía como pollo a las brazas.

él tragó pesado cuando la vio, había imaginado que se veía sexi con la prenda pero no pensó que tanto, sintió una fuerte picada en su entrepierna al observarla detalladamente, la tela roja de encaje negro en el borde cubría delicadamente sus senos y los costados de su estómago debido a que la negligé formaba una V invertida la cual partía de un lacito rojo escarlata que se amarraba en el centro de sus senos, estuvo muy tentado a desatar el lazo ya que la transparencia de la tela le permitía observar sus pezones endurecidos pero se moría de la curiosidad de ver el complemento del conjuntó, así que besó y lamió el abdomen plano de Kyoko hasta que llegó al inicio de los condenados Jeans.

Con verdadera impaciencia lo desabotonó y con la ayuda de ella que levantó la cadera, sus Jeans salieron a volar en cuestión de segundos, una segunda picada asaltó a su entrepierna al ver la mini tanga transparente que la cubría, tragó saliva muy excitado y se trepó de nuevo encima de ella para alcanzar su boca – ¿y me ibas a impedir verte con esto? (levantó las cejas) Me estas volviendo loco (la besó fervientemente) Te amo tanto-

Ella correspondió a su beso encantada, estaba más roja que la prenda que la cubría –pero valió la pena hacerme la difícil, me mataste con tu striptease- (le dijo en medio de jadeos)

-que bueno que te haya gustado, lo haré las veces que tu quieras y espero que algún día bailes para mí con un traje igual que este o uno MUY parecido- (besó su cuello)

-lo haré, sólo que no te puedo decir cuando… será sorpresa-

-ummmm (ronroneó sobre su oído) me encantan las sorpresas…. Creo que este juego tiene muchas sólo es cuestión de descubrirlas, ¿no crees?-

-sí, vamos a ver-

-ok- (él se levantó y se paró sobre la cama mientras observaba la sábana)- no habíamos caído en cuenta los números repetidos y estábamos especificando la parte del cuerpo, creo que no es así, entonces…. Di un número del 1 al 7-

-umm 4-

Kuon buscó el número 4 que estaba en tres partes, ambos pies y trasero, se sentó y acomodó sus pies en posición. (miró al frente y habían varias manos rosadas así que dijo un número de ellas) –Tu turno, el 6-

Ella lo buscó y estaba en ambas manos y rodillas, el problema era que tenía que saltar la espalda de él para poder poner sus manos, -bueno y cómo es esto, no alcanzo- (ya había puesto sus rodillas que estaban bastante separadas la una de la otra)

Kuon se fue acostando sin dejar su posición quedando su cabeza entre las piernas de ella con una muy tentadora vista.

-ahora si alcanzo- (puso sus manos en las dos manos que tenían el número 4) bueno y ¿esto se supone que es…?- Sus preguntas se alejaron cuando sintió que él la estaba acariciando con sus dedos en…. (¡Madre santa! si no fuera por sus rodillas estaría casi sentada encima en la cara de él)

-no dejes la posición- (le pidió él cuando percibió que ella había captado como estaban y seguramente quería quitarse)

-pero…- (sentía las manos de él muy cerca de su entrepierna, en estos momentos masajeaba sus nalgas y de vez en cuando la rozaba en su zona mas íntima)

-solo relájate- (él la fue guiando para que se agachara un poco más, ahora sí tenía un mayor alcance, con su lengua alcanzó a probar ese manjar de ambrosía que tanto extrañaba, acercó sus caderas un poco más y con ayuda de una mano apartó hacia un lado la tela muy delgada humedecida, mientras seguía deleitándose)

Kyoko sentía que sus fuerzas estaban disminuyendo además de que se sentía muy abochornada; por poco y sacaba humos de sus oídos… las chispas de placer eran como un sedante, pero no se podía quedar sin hacer nada cuando justo frente a sus ojos estaban esos tentadores bóxers muy abultados, pasó su mano por la tela de cuadros al mismo tiempo sintió una corriente de aire en su entrepierna debido al suspiro de él, lo que la excitó más a hacer lo que quería, metió su mano entre la tela y acarició su virilidad que estaba mas dura que una piedra, ya no le importó romper con la posición, necesitaba apoyar sus codos para alcanzar a besarlo pero primero se encargó de bajar un poco la ropa interior y dejar en libertad esa parte cómplice que le haría alcanzar a él el mismísimo cielo que ella ahora estaba acariciando con sus manos.

El deleite fue mutuo, nunca se habían imaginado en esa posición… es más, Kyoko ni siquiera sabía de cual se trataba pero poco le importaba, lo que interesaba era que estaban aprendiendo juntos a descubrir cosas nuevas, muy placenteras para gozo de ambos y que su confianza y entrega también se hacía mayor.

Ella alcanzó su primer orgasmo y después de unos momentos sintió que las caricias de él disminuyeron y era evidente la causa; él estaba cerca al clímax, rompió por completó la posición a lo que él la miró aturdido con la respiración muy agitada y la boca muy humedecida. Se le ocurrió una gran idea…

Hasta ahora era ella siempre quien estaba debajo de él así que se montó a horcas sobre él apoyando sus manos en los pectorales. Lentamente fue descendiendo hasta que sintió que el miembro de él la llenaba, soltaron un ahogado gemido y él empezó a levantar sus caderas mientras las movía en círculos embelesándose con ese placer descomunal que esa nueva pose le ofrecía. Ella también lo estaba disfrutando pero cada vez se sentía mas cansada sin embargo mantuvo un ritmo que se acompasaba con el de él hasta que la oleada del orgasmo los azotó a ambos.

Ella cayó rendida en su pecho y él la abrazó tiernamente y así se quedaron hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron un poquito y las fuerzas regresaban de su viaje.

-ahhhh necesito energías- (murmuró Kyoko mientras reposaba en ese marcado pecho)

-Vamos por el postre-

-excelente idea, (rodó quedando al lado de él) pero llévame cargada…-

-como guste señorita- (él se sentó en el borde de la cama, se acomodó su ropa interior y sintió que ella se trepó en su espalda)

-¡harre caballito!- (gritó animada cruzando los pies sobre el estómago de él y los brazos por su cuello)

-¿primero perrito y ahora caballito? No no no- (rió mientras tomaba impulso para levantarse)

-jajaja harre!- (ella estaba divertida por los movimientos de él mientras caminaba)

Y así llegaron hasta la cocina, Kuon la sentó a ella en el mesón mientras él fue a sacar las dos copas de pudin y el resto de la mezcla que estaba en una refractaria

-gracias- (mordió la fresa, parecía una niña comiéndose su postrecito)

Él ni siquiera había probado el suyo, estaba embelesado viéndola a ella.

Su novia estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, con sólo un sensual negligé puesta comiéndose un pudin de chocolate, esa visión era Muy pero Muy tentadora.

Ella estaba muy concentrada en su pudín pero cuando lo terminó se percató de que Kuon la observaba y todavía no había tocado su copa. -¿Qué pasa, acaso no te gustó? (pregunto en un tono supremamente inocente)

(Salió de su trance) –no es eso, solo que te veías muy linda mientras comías (cogió unas cuantas fresas y se paró en frente de ella) ¿quieres más?-

-sí, está delicioso- (pasó un dedo por la mezcla de la refractaria y se lo metió a la boca)

Esa última acción lo tentó más, quería besarla hasta quitar el último rastro de chocolate con su boca, pero antes… (Cogió una fresa, la sumergió en el chocolate y la pasó por los labios de Kyoko)

-ummm- (ella la mordió y se sonrojó mucho por la mirada tan penetrante que él tenía)

Kyoko también tomó una fresa achocolatada y se la brindó a él, Kuon la tomó con los dientes y acercó su boca a la de ella para compartirla. Así estuvieron jugando un rato hasta que ella preguntó –¿y porqué no te has comido tu pudín?- (la copa de él estaba intacta)

-ahhhhh es que quería guardar lo mejor para el final… esa es la cobertura-

-ahhh… ¿cobertura?-

-este pudin es la cobertura de mi verdadero postre- (sumergió dos dedos en su copa y lentamente los fue pasando por el cuello de ella)

-shhhh- (dejó salir un sonido ininteligible cuando sintió esa cremosa mezcla resbalando por su cuello… y luego los labios masculinos limpiando todo el chocolate)

-así sabe mas rico, ¿no crees?- (estaba entretenido lamiendo su piel azucarada)

-déjame probarlo- (movió su mano para alcanzar el pudín de la refractaria y la hundió completamente, cuando el terminó con lo de su cuello se enderezó y ella aprovechó para untar la mezcla en esos provocativos hombros y pectorales)

Ummm- (murmuraba él mientras ella repartía besos y lamidos por su pecho, mientras tanto sumergió su mano en la mezcla para su próxima acción)

Cuando ella acabó con ese delicioso juego él desató con su mano libre de chocolate aquel listón rojo abriéndose paso hacia los suaves pechos, los dejó al descubierto para bañarlos con el dulce caramelo de su mano, mientras masajeaba y pellizcaba delicadamente los botones rosáceos para luego deleitarse comiendo el encantador postre, luego hizo lo mismo pero lamiendo la crema batida –Eres deliciosa- (susurró sensualmente en su oído)

-tú también- (contestó en medio de un gemido mientras lo abrazaba, untando sin querer queriendo su espalda de chocolate)

Kuon se entretuvo un rato besando el delgado abdomen de Kyoko, (ella estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de cada rose) él de repente dejó de moverse quedándose muy pensativo.

-¿pasa algo?- (a ella se le hizo muy raro que frenara sus caricias)

-es que, me acordé… esa noche cuando fuimos a tu casa te mostraste extraña y tuviste un mareo momentáneo… yo llegué a pensar que estabas embarazada- (la miró tiernamente)

(la cara de ella cambió inmediatamente a la de un completo NO) –Noooooooooo ¡te imaginas! (De solo pensar en las grandes consecuencias le temblaba todo) claro que no, ese día comí algo que me cayo mal, fue solo eso- (dijo ya mas tranquila)

-ah- (puso una cara muy inexpresiva)

*silencio incómodo*

-aún queda mucho chocolate- (insinuó ella con una voz muy inocente, quería que olvidaran ese corto momento incómodo y continuaran con aquel exquisito juego acaramelado)

(El cambió su rostro inmediatamente por una mirada pícara y le devoró los labios con un beso)

Saborearon sus pieles a más no poder, terminaron hasta con la última gota de chocolate que había en esos recipientes además de con las fresas rojas y dulces. Prácticamente recuperaron energías para seguir "jugando", fueron de nuevo a la habitación, ya completamente desnudos a descubrir que otros secretos les tenía el innovador Twster y…. ¡vaya que se quedaron encantados con todas aquellas sorpresas tras los números!

**Continuará**

**Ummmmm ojalá hayan utilizado los links que les dejé para ver la foto del twister, porque de otra forma creo que no comprenderían la escena de los números. Ahh si no lo hicieron pues frescos total la imaginación es infinita y de algún modo captaron la idea, jeejejee**

**Pd: obtuve mi primer review en otro idioma, nada má ni nada menos que en Búlgaro, jejeje ojalá que mas chicos se animen a dejar reviews ^_^**

** espero ansiosa sus reviews, nos vemos dentro de 15 días ahora pasen por sus respuestas.**

**

* * *

**

**Atreya:** hola otra vez! Me alegra tenerte aquí y ahora estás encabezando la lista de las respuestas jejeje (yo siempre respondo y en orden en el que me dejan los reviews) gracias por tu apoyo. Besos de chocolate jejejee bye! "^^"

**sisinka93****:** Здравейте, на първо място благодаря ви много за преглед, аз съм щастлив да има четец България и, разбира се, фактът, че искал моята история. целувки и прегръдки сбогом. I don´t have idea if this is well written so excuse me, hehehe. Good bye!

**sony9****:** hi! Hace rato que no te veía, jejeje ummmm tu dejaste el review antes de leer el capi, ummmm así que me imagino que no pudiste dejar otro ya que la página prohíbe a los usuarios registrados dejar mas de un comentario en un solo capítulo, bueno no importa me alegra que te haya gustado como los comprometí, jejej y pues espero que este capi te agrade. Chao! Cuídate, kiss XD

**kriss:** *abrazo gigante* hola kriss chan, gracias por dejarme review por partida doble, jejeje sabes amiga? Voy a dejar el nombre que me dijiste para ya sabes que (será secreto así que calladita por fis)jejeje, ummmm creo que no hay más que decir, lo demás lo hablamos por msn. Bye!

**Nikfe:** HOLAAAAAAAAA toachiaa por tus recomendaciones, ve amiga tengo una pregunta curiosa, los teclados de computador y las laptos en china tienen impresos los kanjis o son como los teclados occidentales (con el abecedario)? Ya escuché las canciones que me dijiste, están muy buenas ambas me gustaron, amiga todas las series que te recomiendo ya te has visto jejeje no sé que mas recomendarte, naaa voy a intentarlo de nuevo, has visto Myself yourself?, kimi ni todoke?, Shugo chara! Yamato no nadeshiko? (hasta última es muy cómica), ummm no has respondido mis dos mensajes anteriores….

PD: ánimos con tu fic, está buenísimo. Besos, pai pai!

**dark moon:** amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa cuantas veces he dicho que los links se borran si no le pones los espacios, así pasó con tu msn, fanfiction lo suprimió así que no te pude agregar, ponlo otra vez con espacios o si quieres me agregas a mí (mi correo está en mi profile incluso me parece que una respuesta anterior te lo había dado). Pasando al capi, yo tampoco imaginaba que se iban a encontrar ese juego en un centro comercial pero al fin y al cabo esto es un fic y todo puede pasar, JAJAJAJA! Umm pues a mi casi no me gusta dibujar prefiero pintar. Mira tu una vez dijiste que habías coloreado la foto de ren en la ducha, yo busqué ese trabajo en last heaven, nunca lo subiste? (de pronto entendí mal). Ahhh bueno avísame si tienes dibujos o algo más publicado en internet. Chaito!

**Sakura-chan:** hola amiga gracias por sacar tiempo de tu ajetreada agenda universitaria para seguir leyendo, jejeje. Umm pues tenía que sacar a reino de algún modo y por eso hice esa corta despedida. Ahh con respecto al juego, me quedé aterrada cuando leí que habían sacado esa versión del twister, pues seguramente ese juego se coló precisamente en el centro comercial donde ellos estaban comprando (según lo que leí se pide por internet). Ajam era inevitable que lo encontraran, era cuestión de destino, jejeje. Bye amiga. Besos de pudín de chocolate con crema batida.

**Rosa Darcy:** hi!pues como te diste cuenta Kyoko aún no está embarazada (ahhh si tenemos que esperar dos capis pa ver los chibis) pues la verdad no estoy segura si venden ese juego en centros comerciales en todo lado que leí estaba para pedir por internet. Ahh que bueno que chicos de intercambio en tu universidad, ojalá que a alguno le guste el anime y se una a tu club, jejeje. Ahhh amiga yo también tengo un chorro de tarea, bye!

**Kourei no Tsuki****:** hola! Me alegra y me halaga tenerte por aquí, por lo que he leído tienes más experiencia que yo en esto de los fics así que por eso quería tu opinión, si me gusta escribir lemons donde el amor sea lo mas importante y lo que expresan los personajes. Ahhh bueno ya me voy hasta otra ocasión, jejeje!

**Honey:** hola, eres la misma chica que ha dejado review anteriormente?, me alegra que te guste mi fic y que esperes el siguiente capi, gracias por tu review me agradería mucho volver a evrte por aquí. Chao!

**nickita021:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII amiga, discúlpame por no haber leído el capi 19 de tu fic, en estos días, yakusuku suru! Espero que hayas pasado unas felices vacaciones, ahhhh por cierto gracias por la publicidad! Jejejeje. Bueno Nicole ya viste COMO se divirtieron con el twister *risita pervertida* . ahhh he tenido una pregunta, a que se debe tu Nick? Es por una serie cuya protagonista es nickita (leí de eso hace unos días). Matta ne!

**By sakuraliz 28/07/10**


	31. Cambios, reencuentros, éxitos

**HOLA mina san, ummm haber… en este capi se cuenta resumidamente la vida de nuestros protagonistas desde que se despidieron *sonrisita pícara por la inigualable noche que esos dos pasaron* jaajaj**

**Así que habrá saltos en el tiempo, detalles puntuales e importantes de lo que cada uno vivió, les pido una gran disculpa por meter todo en un solo capi pero la verdad es que no quiero extenderme más (primero iban a ser 10 capis, luego 20 después me dije "de 30 no pasa", pero ya ven?) porque se corre el riesgo de volver la historia tediosa.**

**Bueno ahora pasando al 163 de SB!, me gustó mas que el anterior pero siento que se está quedando muy corto, realmente espero que le pase algo a Ren (según parece se va a accidentar en la toma que tiene que hacer) lo siento de todo corazón mi querido Ren pero creo que algo así será clave para volver a esperar con ansias el prox capi, además así Kyoko reaccionaría, el miedo de perder a su senpai le haría darse que lo que siente no es simple admiración y respeto. (Dios quiera que sea así o algo por el estilo, el caso es que PASE ALGO) bueno esa es mi humilde opinión XD.**

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh *gran suspiro* POR FIN mañana es ese ICFES (Examen de último grado en mi país) el desafío de los "algunos" jóvenes colombianos que aspiran seguir en una universidad. Me voy a reir dentro de unos años cuando lea esto y me acuerde de todo lo que pasé desde que empecé a escribir. (por eso es que lo plasmo en las notas de autor) ¡ me esforzaré al máximo para tener uno de los mejores puntajes de mi país! Ahhh lo malo es que no les alcanzo a contar como me fue ya que los resultados llegan dentro de un mes. pero bueno, esta no es al despedida aún, ya veremos que pasa, jejee **

**YA POR FIN los dejo con el capi, ¡sumimasen!**

**Capítulo 31**

**Cambios, reencuentros, éxitos**

Nuevo país… Nueva vida… Nuevo trabajo….Nuevos estudios… Nuevas personas… ¡POR DIOS! todo era NUEVO, y extrañaba muchísimo su hogar, sus amigas, su familia y en especial aquella persona que le había robado el corazón…. pero debía ser muy fuerte, apenas y estaba cumpliendo el primer año fuera del país y vaya que le fue difícil adaptarse; sobretodo por el Idioma. Ella hablaba muy bien el inglés pero tenía el acento japonés y eso afectaba su actuación sin embargo después de varios ejercicios y la convivencia en el país Americano fue forjando un acento mas o menos natal. Además había presentado un examen para hacer la carrera en literatura con énfasis en literatura infantil, pasó con una alta calificación pero también tuvo dificultades con el inglés escrito sobretodo a la hora de hacer ensayos u otros escritos literarios.

Ella era Mogami Kyoko y hasta ahora no había conocido la primera cosa que la hiciera decir NO PUEDO, ella se había metido en la cabeza que triunfaría y regresaría a su país siendo una mejor persona y una excelente actriz además con su primer libro para publicar y lanzarse al mundo de la escritura.

Era verdad que le tocaba duro, Su día era prácticamente así (recién llegada a Estados Unidos) por la mañana clases de actuación, por la tarde trabajaba en una cafetería del campus y en la noche iba clases a la Facultad. Lo bueno es que todo estaba cerca ya que era una zona estudiantil, es decir se encontraba la facultad de Leyes, ciencias y Humanidades separada de la facultad de Arte y Entretenimiento además de la zona residencial donde se encontraban los dormitorios, el restaurante principal, duchas, etc. El Campus era supremamente grande, ahí había de todo, prácticamente los estudiantes no salían de esos territorios, algunos sólo dejaban las instalaciones en vacaciones. Kyoko en poco tiempo ya se conocía el lugar de extremo a extremo debido a que el primer trabajo que tuvo fue en una de las cafeterías de repartidor y andaba en una moto ecológica por todo el campus, aunque no le era necesario no se aguantó las ganas de trabajar, ella se sentía mal al estar recibiendo cosas gratis. Suficiente era con poder estudiar en semejante universidad y ¡dos cosas a la vez! Cuando se enteró de lo que pagaban sus compañeros de actuación casi se va de espaldas, esa suma de dinero era absurdamente exagerada, realmente se sintió muy agradecida y afortunada; eso la animó a dar su mayor esfuerzo y sobresalir en todo lo que hacía.

Hizo muy buenas amigas y como siempre estaban las chicas envidiosas, y vaya envidia que le tenían debido a que Kyoko llevaba una gran ventaja sobre sus compañeras primerizas y por ende los profesores la ponían de ejemplo o a hacer algunas tutorías. A mitad del primer semestre el grupo de actuación tuvo su primera salida a Hollywood, allí presenciaron la grabación de escenas y conocieron a muchos actores reconocidos que compartieron su experiencia con los nuevos talentos, Para la mala suerte de Kyoko con una de las actrices que se encontró fue con Alice Maclaren, trató de evitarla pero por desgracia la tipa esa estaba en el salón donde se tuvieron que presentar; diciendo su nombre en voz alta y lo que aspiraban con la actuación. Cuando ella se paró al frente y habló, la mujer rubia casi que no se lo cree; hizo una mueca de completo desagrado al ver a la chica que le bajó los humos en Japón y le impidió tener un gran debut en el país Nipón.

Kyoko hizo como que no se acordaba y prosiguió con su presentación, luego ni se inmutó con la presencia de la "garrapata" y continuó en la amena excursión a Hollywood con su grupo. Antes de irse el profesor a cargo le pidió a ella que recogiera la lista de asistencia así que le tocó esperar hasta que todos sus compañeros firmaran, saliendo de última.

(Alice iba pasando por el salón cuando vio a la chiquilla que le había sacado chispas en Tokyo) –Tanto que insistieron con su dichosa relación para que al final se tuvieran que separar- (comentó la bruja esa caminando hacia Kyoko)

-eso no le incumbe (mostró una sonrisa altiva) no puedo creer que todavía esté ardida porque su calumnia no funcionó, antes agradezca que no la demandamos-

-yo solo revelé la verdad, y para colmo los estúpidos fans se dejaron idiotizar de nuevo con su palabrería, (dio un gran suspiro) hay mejores hombres que Ren y que no se fijan en muchachitas -

-jamás se cansa de decir estupideces, ¿cierto?- (la venita en la frente de Kyoko se estaba haciendo notar)

-llámalas como quieras niña, total aquí no eres nadie, solo perteneces al grupito de principiantes-

-solo espere y verá, llegaré a ser tan reconocida como usted-

-primero me crecerán canas a que suceda eso, perdiste tu tiempo al venir aquí… no puedo creer que hayas dejado tu cómoda vida en Japón por probar este destino, allá eras una consentida y los trabajos te los regalaban, aquí está el verdadero mundo del espectáculo cualquiera no sube tan fácil, detrás de ti hay millones de chicas que quieren salir en televisión y por delante miles que no dejaran que ninguna de la otra lista se les adelante-

-usted no tiene la menor idea de lo que es estrellato en mi país, así que no hable como si lo conociera-

-estuve allá, lo conozco, vi como por ser la moza del actor principal se te daban los trabajos, quien sabe si hasta con Lory Takarada te acostabas-

-Maldita, como se atreve- (no aguantó y le lanzó una cachetada pero Alice le tomó la mano)

-Ja, ¿piensas golpearme? Eres una salvaje (se quedó observando la mano de Kyoko y frunció el seño al notar el anillo) – ¿estás comprometida? Jajaja (preguntó en tono burlón)

(No pudo quedarse callada) –sí, me casaré con Kuon- (dijo firmemente y se soltó del agarre de la rubia)

-sí claro- (dijo en tono irónico como si fuera algo imposible)

-así le duela, créalo, me casaré con él cuando regrese-

-y es que eres tan ilusa para creer que un hombre como él te va a esperar, ¡por Dios! Es hombre, Joven, actor, millonario, un completo galán, ¿realmente crees que se ataría a una mocosa como tú? Seguramente ya se habrá revolcado con más de una… esto (estiró su mano para tomar el anillo de Kyoko pero no se lo pudo sacar) es simplemente un pedazo de lata para crearte irrealidades-

Kyoko no contuvo su rabia y con la otra mano (en donde tenía las listas en la tablita con gancho de apoyar) le lanzó un golpe que le hizo una pequeña herida en la mejilla a Alice.

-¡como te atreves!- (gritó furiosa al ver que le había cortado la cara)

-¡Como se atreve usted a insultarme sin ninguna razón!, ¡a meter intrigas en mi compromiso!, a especular cosas sin sentido… (Alice la calló con una cachetada e incluso se le lanzó y la tiró al suelo)

(Kyoko obviamente no se dejó vencer aunque por su tamaño le costaba quitarse a la alta mujer de encima) Los de seguridad llegaron a separar a las dos mujeres que se estaban peleando en el piso, ya se había formado un círculo entre el par de fieras, los compañeros de ambas las miraban atónitos y aún nada que podían apartarlas.

(un hombre alto de pelo castaño apareció entre la multitud) –¡suelte a mi hija!-

Todo Mundo en forma chibi miraba con cara de ¿? Al señor que por fin había podido separarlas tomando a Alice y levantándola de encima de Kyoko. (La quitó como si fuese una mosca)

-¿Otou san?- (murmuró la chica toda despelucada y con la respiración agitada viendo a su padre adoptivo o mejor dicho… suegro)

-Oh my Daughter- (dejó a la arpía y fue a abrazar a su chiquita) –tranquila otou san está aquí- (le acarició la cabeza)

Alice al igual que la multitud estaba impactada, (ella admiraba mucho al actor recién aparecido)

¿por qué el gran Kuu Hizuri la llamaba hija a ella? Según lo que sabían Kuu tenía un solo hijo. (se preguntaba el resto de la multitud que no tenía ni idea que Kyoko era la prometida del hijo de Hizuri)

-Señorita Alice le aconsejo que no se meta con Kyoko, ella tiene a su padre aquí para defenderla- (habló Kuu seriamente, la gente empezó a murmurar y la mayoría estaba grabando la escena con los celulares u otros aparatos, incluso habían mando a llamar a la prensa)

Luego de la intervención de Kuu, Alice no dijo nada; se fue furiosa y decepcionada para su camerino (la tipa estaba que lloraba, Hizuri Kuon era como un ídolo, un actor con el que siempre quiso compartir escenario)

Kuu habló con el profesor a cargo del grupo de Kyoko y le pidió permiso para que ella pasara el resto del día con él; después él la llevaría a la Universidad.

Ese día lo pasó con su querido otou san… aunque los Hizuri sabían que ella estaba en su país no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse, ellos ocupados en el trabajo y ella pues con sus estudios…

Ya en el segundo año obtuvo su primer trabajo actoral en una comedia juvenil, su papel era de la chica extranjera que llegaba a formar caos en la universidad (resaltaba mas que todo por su excentricidad), fue una serie que la hizo estar en boca de los adolescentes americanos y se convirtió en el ídolo de muchas jovencitas.

En su tercer año debutó en la pantalla gigante protagonizando un film en donde tuvo la oportunidad de trabajar con Kuu Hizuri, ahí ella era su hija. Él representaba a un reconocidísimo chef, viudo, estricto, frío; que había perdido la alegría en su rostro desde que su esposa falleció, vivía en un lujoso apartamento con su única hija que a diferencia de él era muy dulce, una hermosa y talentosa adolescente (Kyoko tiene 20 pero parece menor) que había heredado los dotes culinarios de su padre y quería ser también un Chef de talla internacional. (Kyoko fue más que perfecta para ese papel) La película fue todo un éxito, Kyoko ya era reconocida en todo el país, no podía salir a la calle porque la prensa era insoportable. En el Campus la asediaban sus fans y ya se estaba cansando de que todos los días al abrir la puerta de su cuarto estuviesen un montón de cartas declaratorias, pidiéndole citas o un noviazgo, y algunos chicos eran muy aventados; habían intentado besarla (Kyoko repartió cachetadas por doquier) ¿es que no le veían su anillo? (tal vez sí pero no era común imaginarse que una joven y famosa universitaria estuviera comprometida) estaba harta de repetir siempre el mismo cuento cuando se le declaraban –lo siento, no puedo corresponderte; estoy comprometida- ( al parecer no la tomaban en serio, los chicos pensaban que era sólo una excusa para rechazarlos y por eso no desistían).

Las chicas envidiosas (esas que nunca faltan) se encargaron de expandir el chisme de que era mentira lo del compromiso de Kyoko y muchas personas les creyeron debido a que Kyoko en estos tres años nunca se le había visto con su supuesto prometido, siempre espantaba a sus galanes y generalmente estaba rodeada de chicas que la admiraban mucho o eran sus compañeras y amigas, así que se aprovecharon de eso y hasta llegaron a decir que era lesbiana.(rumores típicos en un ambiente universitario americano)

Ella al principio no prestó mínima atención, realmente no le importaban los chismes y en una de las tantas veces que hablaba con su novio le contó lo sucedido, él le dijo que no se preocupara que pronto eso se arreglara.

Los medios de comunicación se morían por saber que tipo de relación tenía Kyoko con el matrimonio Hizuri, los habían visto en lujosos restaurantes, entrega de premios, eventos… así que Kuu Hizuri dijo abiertamente que ella la futura esposa de hijo, la madre de sus nietos, la niña de sus ojos, se quedó como media hablando de su Kyoko.

* * *

Ya estaba terminando las grabaciones en Inglaterra, la _Soup Opera _fue una novedad, desde hace mucho que no tenían un actor japonés al protagónico (y nunca uno como Kuon Hizuri que llevaba menos de dos minutos en pantalla y ya había hecho babear a mas de una) la novela tuvo las tres temporadas planeadas e incluso habían pensado la posibilidad de una cuarta pero debido a que el actor principal rechazó la propuesta no pudieron realizarla (ese último año lo iba a pasar en América, con su novia y su familia)

Durante el trascurso de su trabajo no tuvo unas vacaciones destacables sin embargo en las dos navidades se dio una escapadita a Estados Unidos aunque solo una semana (en donde los Hizuri, Kyoko y Maria pasaban unas felices fiestas alejados del mundo televisivo) Por suerte su novia si tenía vacaciones a mitad y final de año en la universidad y de dos meses (aunque a veces no podía salir del país debido a las grabaciones) así que viajaba un mes a Europa y el otro a Japón para visitar a sus padres y amigos.

Estando Kyoko en Inglaterra les quedaba mucho más fácil salir a pasear incluso en días libres de Kuon podían ir a otros países cercanos, (debido a la facilidad de trasporte en la unión Europea) entre ellos España, Italia, Venecia y Francia, de este último adoraron París; la ciudad de los enamorados, sin duda un destino predilecto.

En los tres años que estuvo en Londres se propuso aprender las labores básicas del hogar. Yashiro la primera vez que lo vio intentando tender su cama se quedó en blanco, en todos los años que llevaba siendo su manager nunca lo había visto lidiando con unos tendidos, ni siquiera les prestaba atención ya que el personal de limpieza del hotel era el que se encargaba. Además de que se portaba en cierto modo más juicioso y ordenado incluso había cocinado unas cuantas veces (y la primera vez fritando un huevo casi se quema, Kyoko lo tenía acostumbrado era a picar, cortar y lavar; de la estufa ella siempre se encargaba) ese día Yashiro moría de la risa pero luego se conmovió y fue a darle unos consejos (él era un hombre soltero y era el responsable de todo en su pequeño apartamento así que sabía muy bien como defenderse)

Recordó la llamada de Kyoko en donde le decía que muchos chicos la molestaban y no creían que ella estaba comprometida, ahora que lo pensaba él nunca la había visitado en la universidad (las dos veces que fue se vieron en la casa de sus padres y luego se iban a algún lugar donde pudieran estar tranquilos, compartiendo con toda la familia) entonces tenía planeado darle la sorpresa y llegar sin avisar a buscarla en el Campus.

Así lo hizo pero desafortunadamente se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando vio a SU Kyoko siendo abrazada cariñosamente por un hombre alto, de pelo castaño, unos 27 años, ¡la tenía agarrada como si fueran pareja! (realmente era atractivo pero a los ojos de Kuon era un viejo atrevido que le iba a salir muy caro estar de esa forma con su chica)

***** Flash Back ******

… Ese día él llegó al Campus, fue a saludar al director del plantel (con quien se había visto algunas veces gracias a Lory Takarada) para pedir permiso y andar libremente en la universidad (no era común que dejaran pasar extraños) él director encantado lo dejó e incluso le dijo que si quería llamaría a Kyoko a la rectoría para que no tuviera que buscarla pero Kuon quería darle la sorpresa completa así que le dijo que no, simplemente pidió las indicaciones para llegar al área de teatro (Kyoko le había contado que en esos días estaban ensayando ahí una obra por las mañanas)

Él caminó hasta la facultad de arte y entretenimiento (que estaba relativamente cerca de la rectoría) en su recorrido muchas chicas se le acercaban a preguntarle si necesitaba algo pero él simplemente sonreía y decía con gentileza –no, muchas gracias- (a lo que a ellas casi les da un paro cardiaco con semejante hombre regalándoles una angelical sonrisa) por donde pasaba acaparaba toda la atención de las personas, en su mayoría mujeres que dejaban caer sus libros, carpetas, revistas o lo que tuvieran en las manos, quedaban con la boca abierta y la babita a flor de piel. Había una joven pareja en la entrada de la sala de teatro, Kuon pasó y la muchacha reaccionó como es lógico (deja caer unas hojas + quijada al piso+ baba imaginaria= encanto masculino) Kuon, la chica y el novio se agacharon a recoger las hojas. –graa..cias- (tartamudeaba la muchacha cuando Kuon le pasó sus hojas)

-no hay de qué- (respondió con su sonrisa derrite glaciares y entró al teatro)

El chico pasó la mano por los ojos de su novia que parecía hipnotizada, chasqueó los dedos y ella pegó un brinco –deja de mirarlo, (estaba indignado) ni que fuera Brad Pitt-

-ummmm está mucho mejor- (respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio)

El novio como era lógico se enojó, la tomó del brazo y la alejó del teatro donde se encontraba ese peligroso imán de feromonas.

***** fin del Flash back******

Kuon caminó hasta donde estaban unas personas cerca de la tarima (al parecer estaban en descanso, algunos tomaban agua y otros simplemente yacían sentados en el suelo conversando) allí vio a su novia junto a otro tipo que tenía sus manos en la cintura de Kyoko y el mentón en el hombro de ella con una sonrisa toda idiota.

Kuon se fijó tanto en el tipo que no notó la cara de incomodidad que tenía Kyoko, cuando él se acercó, ella abrió los ojos de par en par, sonrió felizmente y se soltó de inmediato del agarre corriendo unos cuantos pasos para abrazarlo, él la recibió en el abrazo pero mantenía esa mirada asesina hacia el hombre de al frente, ella se sintió extraña; no era un abrazo cálido sino gélido y el aura que emitía era muy parecida al del caballero de la noche.

-¡baby! Oh my god, ¿no me digas que es él?- (habló el tipo con una voz muy aguda mientras chocaba sus manos)

-sí, él es Kuon, mi prometido- (dijo Kyoko muy feliz mientras tomaba la mano de su novio) –te presento a Jack Taylor, mi manager-

-Darling, es un placer- (decía Jack mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kuon y trataba de ceñirlo en un abrazo)

Kuon se puso como un iceberg electrizante e hizo que el pobre manager se asustara, Jack en forma chibi se escondió detrás de Kyoko.

-discúlpalo, él es así- (intercedió Kyoko, sentía pena por su "rarito" manager)

-veo (dijo secamente) mucho gusto- (estiró su mano como gesto de saludo)

(Jack estrechó la mano delicadamente) –el gusto es mío- (se sonrojó)

-Kyoko ¿estás muy ocupada?, me gustaría que habláramos a solas- (se sentía muy incómodo, Jack lo estaba mirando con una cara muy rara)

-ok, estamos en un descanso hasta después de almuerzo… vamos, te mostraré el lugar- (tomó a su novio nuevamente de la mano y miró a su manager para despedirse)

-que les vaya bien, ahhhhh (suspiró profundamente) disfruten del amor- (daba la sensación de que alrededor de Jack flotaban pétalos de colores)

(kuon miraba con extrañeza al tipo sin embargo levantó la mano como gesto de despedida) –bye!-

Salieron del teatro y fueron caminando por el campus mientras le mostraba las instalaciones.

-así que ese es tu manager- (afirmó Kuon con una cara muy intrigante)

-ajam, es un poco rarito y extremadamente cariñoso (mas bien meloso) pero me ayuda mucho, gracias a él no estoy tan atareada con mis estudios, me ha organizado muy bien el horario. Este año decidí no aceptar propuestas de trabajo tan extensas así que Jack me consiguió un trabajo en una serie por 6 meses y luego grabaré un par de comerciales, debido que necesito mas tiempo libre ahora que me falta poco para graduarme, ya tengo el borrador de mi primer libro-

-te felicito amor, quiero leerlo ¿como se llama?-

-ummm no te lo voy a decir todavía, lo sabrás cuando esté publicado… solo te puedo adelantar que fuiste el centro de inspiración-

(sonrió al escuchar eso último sin embargo estaba desanimado por tener que esperar para leer su historia) -ya veo… (Se quedó pensando un rato y luego hizo una carita de perrito) ¿Pero que ese recibimiento, ni siquiera un beso?- (cruzó los brazos y volteó la cara jugando al indignado)

Ella rió, lo tomó de los cachetes y se empinó para besarlo –te extrañé muchísimo amor-

-yo más- la besó con mayor intensidad mientras la tomaba de la cintura para darle vueltas.

Se besaron apasionadamente y sin saber cómo terminaron en el pasto, él encima de ella acariciándole los cabellos y mirándola tiernamente.

-me diste una gran sorpresa, no imaginé verte por aquí y menos en esta época del año-

-apenas acabé las grabaciones me vine para acá, quería disfrutar de unas felices vacaciones al lado de mi prometida-

-me alegra tenerte cerca, pero… ¿como vamos a hacer para vernos?, casi las 24 horas estoy dentro de la escuela y si no es aquí estaré trabajando.

-no te preocupes por eso, el director es amigo mío, le diré que si me puedo quedar un tiempo como alumno de intercambio- (dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió)

-¿alumno? ¿Y que se supone que estudias?- (preguntó curiosa)

-pues tengo que estudiar algo que me guste y donde pueda estar a tu lado así que me meteré a actuación-

-¿estás hablando en serio?, pero si tu eres un actor con muchos años de experiencia, no crees que sería perder el tiempo-

-claro que no, ¿sabes? sinceramente yo nunca estudié actuación como tal, ese talento lo heredé de mi padre y aprendí gracias a que desde pequeño estuve rodeado de muchos actores, vivía prácticamente en ese medio… además nunca tuve una vida escolar. A mi me enseñaron profesores privados por eso siempre he querido saber que se siente estar aquí, rodeado de estudiantes, compartiendo con un grupo, ser un igual.

(la conmovieron sus palabras) -entonces… bienvenido- (le sonrió y se levantó un poco para besarlo)

-…así que viviremos un romance universitario… (Él profundizó el beso)

-eso parece… jummmm pero tendré que espantar a todas las babosas que querrán acercarte a ti… eso será un trabajo duro-

-¿y que me dices de mi arduo trabajo con tus fans?, tenderé que deshacerme de los aguiluchos que andan merodeando por ahí, empezando por tu manager-

-jajaja de parte de Jack no hay problema, ya sabes … etto (parecía que se le había trabado la lengua) …. Tiene otros gustos, de pronto y hasta le gustas, jaja- (bromeó intencionalmente)

-jeje si, de eso me di cuenta… ¡un momento! (su cara se quedó en blanco) eso último no lo digas ni en broma -

*cof, cof, cof, cof* (alguien tomó de la camisa a Kuon y lo jaló)

La pareja en forma chibi POR FIN se percató que estaba siendo observada por decenas de estudiantes alrededor (solo a ellos se les ocurre tirarse al pasto del Campus universitario XD)

-¿Co..cordinador?- (tartamudeó Kyoko cuando reconoció al mal encarado tipo que había cogido a su novio del cuello)

-está prohibido las exageradas muestras de afecto en las instalaciones, A RECTORÍA, AMBOS ¡YA!- (ordenó con voz ruda el señor cincuentón)

-ya íbamos para allá de todas formas- (contestó Kuon con simpleza dándole la mano a su novia para que se levantara)

Sin prestar mucha atención la pareja se fue de la mano directo a rectoría dando inicio a la divertida vida "estudiantil" que les esperaba.

* * *

Él Director hizo una gran excepción al dejar entrar a Kuon a su universidad (prácticamente le estaba cumpliendo un capricho al hijo adoptivo de su hijo) pero sólo se lo permitió por seis meses (en donde más que estudiante estaba era como profesor, su capacidad actoral era tan exorbitante que nadie se creía que fuera un simple estudiante) más tiempo y sus instalaciones habrían quedado patas arriba, desde que llegó aparte de ser un imán para las chicas también lo era para los problemas (algunas de las bromas que le hacía a "moscas" que pretendían a su novia eran muy pesadas) desde que Kuon Hizuri puso un pie en esa universidad fue llevado a rectoría la cual se convirtió en su lugar más visitado (claro que no más que la habitación de Kyoko)

Pero a pesar de todo esos seis meses fueron magníficos para ambos, jamás se habían imaginado compartiendo una vida de estudiantes y sin pensar se había convertido en una realidad.

Kuon se sintió como un chico "normal", un estudiante común y corriente que estaba aprendiendo todo lo que no pudo en años previos y lo mejor de todo; al lado de la mujer que amaba… su futura compañera por el resto de la vida…

* * *

ºººººººººººººººººº

Hace 9 meses que había regresado a Japón, ahora estaba en su apartamento, un poco malhumorado por la responsabilidad que le había tocado asumir, hoy por fin llegaba su prometida para quedarse del todo así que estaba feliz y si hubiese podido habría ido a recogerla pero aquel chiquillo que tenía en sus brazos fue un impedimento de último momento.

*toc* *toc* *toc* (tres golpes en la puerta)

_Esa debe ser ella_, (pensó Kuon emocionado) se paró del sofá con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la criaturita que ocupaba parte de su pecho, abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba la hermosa mujer, con un espíritu de juventud que le rebasaba los poros, aunque había crecido algunos centímetros no había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, de alguna forma seguía viendo a la niña de 16 años que conoció. Quería ceñirla en un fuerte abrazo y besarla hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno pero la voz de ella en forma de pregunta actuó como un freno instantáneo.

-¿… y ese bebé? (habló Kyoko en un tono colmado de sorpresa)

(él sonrió) - … es mi hijo-

…

…

Kyoko queda inexpresiva, inconscientemente deja caer la maleta que traía en la mano.

**Continuará**

**NO ME MATEN (tengo que estar vivita y coleando para mañana) jajjaaa ummm a liz le encantaría poder tener poderes telepáticos para saber que están pensando ustedes, waaaaaaaaaaa ¿Qué fue esa respuesta de Kuon? –es mi hijo- *chibi lectores* ¿Qué demonios significa esto? Buajajajaajaja *sakuraliz se tira al piso y llora de la risa* **

**Ummma vamos a ver quien le atina a la opción correcta del *inesperado niño*, adivinen ¿de donde salió? (especifico la pregunta, kuon ya dijo que era su hijo, entonces ¿Quién es la madre?)**

***carita de estrellitas* por favor envíenme sus buenas energías para que la sabiduría y el entendimiento estén a flote en mi cabeza durante el transcurso del examen mañana domingo 12 de septiembre ahhhhhhh y por supuesto para que la inspiración vuelva a ser parte de mí ahora que voy a escribir el final (yo se que les he dicho muchas veces lo del final pero cada vez la historia se me alargaba más y aún no lo he escrito pero ya el lunes voy a estar relajada y podré empezar el último capítulo como tal, no estoy segura si va a salir epílogo. Si no es así entonces el capi 32 sería mi despedida *snif*)**

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un besoteee a todos los que leen y en especial a las chicas que me han escrito, pasen por sus respuestas. Matta ne!**

**nefertiti2882****:** Hola amiga, tiempo sin leernos, jejeje ahhh así que te está tocando estudiar todos los días, uyyy nooooooooooo, que duro! *abrazo fraternal* así que perdiste tus archivos y por eso no has actualizado (además de que estás muy ocupada) ummm existen haditas de la suerte? Pues sí es así te deseo una y de paso que también se venga una conmigo, jajaja ahhh pero que bobadas digo, umm yo creo que es producto del estrés pero ya después de mañana se me va a quitar. (eso espero) chao Dany, que estés bien y éxitos en la U!.

**Zukita:** HIIIIIIIIIII! Muchas gracias por estar aquí! Bienvenida a mi fic… umm dijiste que revisas todas las semanas para ver si he acualizado, me alegra leer eso pero tengo una pregunta ¿por qué ahora te animaste a dejar review y antes no?, es simple curiosidad XD yo también espero leerte de nuevo. Muchas gracias por el review. Bye!

**Pam:** Holaaaaaaa me encanta tener nuevos lectores, muchas gracias por estar aquí presente ^_^! Siiiiiiiii quien no quiere uno de esos jueguos? Jajajajajajaj te mando besos y abrazos, espero verte de nuevo por mi fic, chaoooooooo!

NIKFE: *abrazo gigante para my dear friend* me alegra que te haya gustado el capi anterior (a mi también me gustó, es uno de mis favoritos) wowowoww mataría por estar en los zapatos de Kyoko cuando Kuon le hizo strippers *baba chorreando* jajajajajajaja ummm de las series que me mencionaste no me visto ni una, pero ya de esta semana en adelante creo que tendré mas tiempito así que le echaré un vistazo, ok. Ahhhh espero con ansias el capi tres de tu fic. Pai pai tomodachi san! (como se dice amiga(O) en chino y cantonés?)

**Kriss:** HAI! Mañana tengo plasmar todo lo que estudié durante todo este tiempo, ¡me tiene que ir bien en ese exámen!. Ahhh a mi también me da cosita dejarlos 15 días esperando y más con ese final que le di hoy a este capítulo, ni me imagino que estarán pensando o_o. Claro que te considero mi amiga, muchas gracias por brindarme tu amistad. Te mando un besote!

**Atreya:** hola, jajaja siii que espectáculo con ese twister. Um embarazo no era conveniente en la situación que se les venía por eso solo lo puse para crear intriga, nunca pensé en ponerlo de verdad. (Todavía claro) mira, de donde eres? (de que país) te mando besos y abrazos byeeeeeeeeee!

**oryxyro****:** konnichiwa! Tu dices que te llegó una notificación de mi fic, se puede iscribirse en algo para que te avisen cuando un autor actualiza (subiendo un capi) si se puede, dime como please, siempre he querido saber eso pero hasta ahora no he encontrado la opción y sería muy útil para aquellos fics que te mueres por ser el primero en leer.

Ahora que hablas de Kuon como un Dios me recordaste a julian de macedonia, el del primer libro de la saga dark hunters (un amante de ensueño)

Ahhh amiga te vas a llevar una linda sorpresa cuando aparezca el fruto de esta linda parejita

Siiiiiiiiiiiii encontré la ocasión perfecta para meter la escena de los hermanos heel.

Ya em despido, chaito. Gracias bye!

**Kourei no Tsuki****:** HOLAAAAAAA me alegró infinitamente leer que te había encantado el lemon, sentí un descanso al recibir tu opinión. Ahhh claro que leí tu perfil, leo todo el de aquellos que me dejan reiew o de los que me agregan a favorite story, autor, alert, y además el de los escritores de fics que leo.

Mira me podías dejar el link de su foro? Pues para unirme, me lalma mucho la atención aunque si es una verdadera lástima que hayan prohibido el lemon *snif*

Ummm sip fanfiction puede parecer que no se mueve porque uno ve que la gente no comenta, pasan los días y el mismo fic va encabezando pero en realidad si hay mucha gente que lee o que almenos le hecha un vistazo a la historia, uno ve el traffic y en cuenta que hay mas de tresmil personas dándole clic a tu historia mensualmente y vas a ver tus reviews de ese mes y si acaso llegan a 30. Ahhh cuando entenderán los lectores la importancia de los reviews? Yo pensaban que cuando fueran escritores pero he visto que mucho de los que me agregan a sus historias favoritas también son escritores aquí y Nunca se toman la molestia de escribir un ¡bien! Continua o algo….. ahh bueno ya me desahogue, bye! Gracias por tu opinión.

**Piks:** liz chan corre y apapacha a piks chan (por si a caso no conoces el término apapachar significa "dar un fuerte abrazo") ahhhhhhhhhhhhh tiempos sin verte, ya hasta perdimos la cuenta de los kiss and hugs, jajaajaja ahhh pero me alegra que hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones ^_^.

Uyyy verdad, cuando uno leer 4 capis o mas es genial (yo aveces cuando los fics están incompletos y veo que actualizan milenariamente prefiero dejarlos y leer cuando esté completo el fic. Es estresante leer un capi cada dos meses o esperar tiempo indefinido. Una semanita, 15 días o hasta un mes aguanta, pero ya mas tiempo me parece muchísimo y si se van a tardar pues ¡que al menos avisen!) uuy ya me desahogue por segunda vez aquí.

Jajajjaja uyyy experta en ese campo, jummmm pues hay que trabajarlo más, pero algún dia lograré hacer escenas más cautivadoras.

Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo, te mando un besooooooooooote!

**Kyoko17:** Kyoko sannnnnnn! Que chévere tenerte de nuevo por aquí, hace rato que no nos leíamos. Me alegra que te siga gustando mi fic y uyyyyyyyyyy ya te terminaste los libros, ¡que envidia! A mi se me fue en paja y no volví a tocar nada de dakr hunter me puse a leer fue las crónicas vampíricas de Anne rice. See you too! Muak.

**sony9****:** Hola Sony san! Ahhhh me acorde de Sony el erizo azul, jejeje amiga gracias por tu apoyo! Ahhh changos! Te quedaste sin internet. Ummm yo solo tengo internet desde hace poco y antes siempre me tocaba copiar como loca los capítulos a Word y traerlos en una memoria para poder leerlos, así que casi nunca comentaba (hasta que subí mi fic y me di cuenta del valor de un review, así que si me gusta un fic siempre trato de dejar.

Ahhh que bueno que vayas a leer hana no kishi, es bueno! Aunque es muy reciente; en inglés solo hay dos volúmenes y en español dos capis.

Bueno ya me voy. Thank you very much!

**Lavi-usagi-chan****:** wowwwwwwwwww hisashiburi dana. Uff amiga vas por el capi 23 todavía a algunas sorpresitas por revelar, claro que no tan impactantes como la hermandad entre Shou y Kyoko, jaja

Me alegra que a pesar de que estas ocupada aún recuerdes mi fic, lo leas y dejes review. Te lo agradezco mucho. Besos de chocolate para ti, matta ne!

**shia1624****:** hola…. Dont worry, entiendo que estés ocupadita y te agradezco que saques tiempo para leer. Ojalá algún día te animes a plasmar lo que hay en tu gran imaginación ya sea en un fic, libro, manga, anime, o que se yo … jajaja si lo llegas a hacer me avisas para poder verlo, vale? Bueno nos leemos luego, bye! kiss and hugs!

**nickita021**: *liz se oculta detrás de un arbusto con su carita apenada* jajaja amigaaa hace rato que no te leo *snif* es que si me he tentado a leer tu fic e inlcuso me di la pasadita que día y leí el titulo de los capis y algo de las notas de autor donde dices que Naraku volvió a aparecer. Ya esta semana estaré mas relajada así que me pondré al día.

Umm ya veo a que se debe tu Nick, nicki san… jajaja ahhh pues sí, parece que le va a pasar algo a Ren y en realidad deseo que así pase, quiero que Kyoko cuide de él.

(lo siento Ren pero necesitamos que la chica despierte!) bueno nickita me despido, hasta pronto. Matta ne.

**Rosa Darcy:** Hola rosy chan, primero que todo ¿Cómo así que te enyesaron la pierna? Amiguis ¿Qué te pasó?, ahhh espero que estés bien y que te recuperes pronto. Por otro lado ¡que bueno que tanta gente se haya unido al club! VIVA EL ANIME, jajajaja.

Me parece que el manga va a dar otro giro, parece que Ren se va a accidentar. Ojalá y algo así pase. Besos y abrazos. Cuídate!

**By Sakuraliz 11/09/10**


	32. Padres por un día

**DORAMA DE SKIP BEAT! (EXTRAVAGANT CHALLENGE) CONFIRMADO PARA EMPEZAR EL RODAJE EN MARZO DE 2011! POR FIN SE VA A HACER REALIDAD, este año nos ilusionaron y nunca salió debido a un montón de problemas (supuestamente estrenaría en 2010; para mas información busquen en google)**

**Ahora me ha dado por ver Doramas en vez de anime o leer manga (hace poco terminé de ver Hana yori dango y actualmente veo Devil beside you. Se las recomiendo al máximo. yo hace años que no veía novelas pero los Doramas me volvieron a enganchar) y pues leyendo llegué a la información de extravagant challenge la cual ha tenido muchos cambios a nivel de todo, han habido como tres actores para el papel de Tsuruga Ren (los tres igual de papacitos, de verdad que cualquiera quedaría bien) y Kyoko será Ariel Lin (excelente actriz según lo que he leído, todavía no he visto ninguna serie de ella pero se ve que es la indicada para interpretar a nuestra querida Kyoko)**

**(pasando al capi) JAJAJAJA mas de una me quería matar por haberlos dejado en tan grande suspenso el capi pasado, según ustedes el bebé es: 1- un niño que Kuon recogió de la calle, 2- su hijo en alguna producción, 3-el hijo de Kanae en alguna actuación, 4-el hijo de Yashiro, 5-niño adoptado. 6- de la vecina. Gracias a Dios a todas les fue imposible pensar que fuera producto de una infidelidad, por supuesto que esta opción es la menos probable; conocemos a Kuon (quien ama a kyoko y no la engañaría con otra) y a liz chan (que no haría quedar mal a Kuon a tan sólo un capitulo del final)) así que frescos que lo del bebé fue puesto exclusivamente para ayudar a nuestra parejita. Una de las seis opciones anteriores es la correcta! Adivinen cual es, o pues en pocos minutos ya lo van a descubrir. Bye!**

**Capítulo 32**

**Padres por un día**

Hace 9 meses que había regresado a Japón, ahora estaba en su apartamento, un poco malhumorado por la responsabilidad que le había tocado asumir, hoy por fin llegaba su prometida para quedarse del todo así que estaba feliz y si hubiese podido habría ido a recogerla pero aquel chiquillo que tenía en sus brazos fue un impedimento de improvisto.

*toc* *toc* *toc* (tres golpes en la puerta)

_Esa debe ser ella_, (pensó Kuon emocionado) se paró del sofá con mucho cuidado para no despertar a la criaturita que ocupaba parte de su pecho, abrió la puerta y efectivamente ahí estaba la hermosa mujer, con un espíritu de juventud que le rebasaba los poros, aunque había crecido algunos centímetros no había cambiado mucho en estos últimos años, de alguna forma seguía viendo a la niña de 16 años que conoció. Quería ceñirla en un fuerte abrazo y besarla hasta que sus pulmones se quedaran sin oxígeno pero la voz de ella en forma de pregunta actuó como un freno instantáneo.

-¿… y ese bebé? (habló Kyoko en un tono colmado de sorpresa)

(él sonrió) - … es mi hijo-

…

…

Kyoko queda inexpresiva, inconscientemente deja caer la maleta que traía en la mano.

-…. Y el tuyo…- (continúo sin borrar la sonrisa)

¿? (Vil imagen del rostro de kyoko)

-…. Es nuestro hijo adoptivo- (al ver que Kyoko ya se estaba asustando empezó a darle mas pistas para que reconociera al bebé que estaba cargando)

ººººººººººººººººººº unas horas antes de la llegada de Kyoko ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kuon estaba muy emocionado, hoy llegaba su novia, cogió las llaves de su auto para salir derecho al aeropuerto pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con dos personas allegadas que traían unas caras muy extrañas….

-eh…Yashiro san, Jelly san ¿que hacen aquí?- (la feliz pareja sostenía a su hijo de 6 meses)

-Kuon necesitamos pedirte un gran favor- (habló Yashiro desesperado)

-podrías cuidar a Kei chan hasta mañana- (pidió la señora con voz muy amable y un poco suplicante)

-¡¿QUÉ?- (¿cómo se les ocurría pedirle a él algo así?) discúlpenme pero no puedo, hoy llega Kyoko y en estos momentos voy para el aeropuerto-

-por favor Kuon, tenemos que salir de la ciudad y no podemos llevar a Kei con nosotros- (insistía el de gafas)

-pues déjenlo con una niñera- (¿no era la solución más simple?)

-la niñera de confianza que tenemos nos canceló hace unos minutos y no voy a dejar a mi hijo con cualquiera, por eso nuestra única salvación es usted, Hizuri san-

-pero es que no puedo, Kyoko ya está por llegar además ustedes saben que no soy bueno con los bebés, parece que me odiaran; apenas me ve Kei chan se pone a llorar-

-pero ahora está dormido, puedes llamar a Kyoko chan y explicarle la situación, estoy seguro que no habrá problema, ella siempre quiso conocer a su ahijado-.

-está bien- (dijo resignado, conocía a esos dos y sabía que no se rendirían hasta que lograran su cometido)

No supo en que momentos ya tenía a el bebé en sus manos, la pañalera en un hombro y una mini silla mecedora al lado (la pareja se despidió como un rayo para evitar que cambiara de opinión)

-muchísimas gracias, vendremos por él mañana en la mañana- (hicieron una corta reverencia y prácticamente huyeron del lugar)

Kuon emitió un gran suspiro, se sentó en el sofá y cogió el celular para llamar a su novia, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertar a la criaturita que cargaba.

* * *

Kyoko estaba sentada en el aeropuerto cuando recibió la llamada de su novio avisándole que no podía ir por ella, (se escuchaba muy aburrido) aunque no le pudo decir más; el celular de kyoko estaba muy bajo de batería.

Como su retorno al país nipon fue de improvisto no fue agobiada por la prensa (estaba usando un gabán largo oscuro, unas gafas a juego, en general un estilo muy occidental.)

Estuvo de suerte al pasar desapercibida, Todo Japón estaba a la espera de su llegada, (que según los medios era la próxima semana) ella sería la futura Tsukushi Makino en la nueva versión del exitoso manga Hana Yori Dango, vendría a protagonizar junto con Hizuri Kuon en el papel de Tsukasa Doumyoji. Los televidentes estaban impacientes, ya querían que saliera al aire, esa serie iba a reunir a los dos actores más importantes que tenía Japón a nivel mundial en estos momentos. Por fin el sueño de verlos como una pareja en la televisión, como los protagonistas… se iba a hacer realidad.

Kyoko cogió un taxi para ir al apartamento de Kuon (él era el único que sabía con exactitud de su llegada, hace tres meses que se había graduado pero por cuestiones de la publicación de su libro en América le tocó quedarse un par de meses más y hasta ahora pudo volver a su tierra natal)

Cuando estuvo en frente y su novio abrió la puerta se le congelaron las ganas de lanzársele en brazos ¿estaba cargando un bebé?

-¿… y ese bebé? (_¿de donde había salido?)_

(él sonrió) - … es mi hijo-

Kyoko quedó petrificada, _¿Cómo que su hijo? ¿pero que estaba diciendo?_ (Sus demonios quedaron calvos de la desesperación)

-…. Y el tuyo…- (continúo sin borrar la sonrisa)

_Ehhh ¿cuando tuve un hijo que no me di cuenta? Maldición, ¡que estupideces dice mi mente!, que alguien me explique que pasa aquí_ *se sentía siendo absorbida por un hoyo negro*

-…. Es nuestro hijo adoptivo- (al ver que Kyoko ya se estaba asustando empezó a darle mas pistas para que reconociera al bebé que estaba cargando) –nuestro ahijado, te presento a Kei kun- (caminó hacia ella)

-¿es kei chan? (Su rostro se iluminó y cambió totalmente a una expresión de dulzura, se acercó para contemplar al niño) –kawaii! Es tan hermoso (en realidad era una completa divinura, su pelito rubio, los cachetes rosados y su suave piel; un angelito). –yo lo quiero cargar-

Kuon se lo pasó con cuidado, luego se fue a recoger las maletas, cerró la puerta y abrazó a su novia por la cintura –por fin llegaste amor- (le susurró suavemente para no despertar al niño)

-me diste un gran susto Kuon, ¿como es que me dices que el niño era tu hijo? Eres muy malo- (infló los cachetes e hizo un puchero mal encarado)

-es que quería ver tu reacción- (le habló jocosamente)

-ummmm ¿así que esta es la razón de que no me hayas ido a recoger?- (habló con ternura, el niño borró todo rastro de enojo hacia Kuon por la bromita jugada)

-así es, Yashiro y Jelly san van a estar fuera de la ciudad y como la niñera de kei chan les canceló entonces no tuvieron mas remedio que dejarlo a mi cargo, soy su padrino después de todo *suspiro* así que no me pude negar… (Sonrió) ¡jum! pero ahora que llegó su hada madrina entonces ya no tengo de que preocuparme-

-¿hada madrina?- (le sorprendió que la llamara así, aunque de cierto modo la hacía feliz, aún seguía siendo la chica que vivía mitad del tiempo en el mundo de las hadas)

-sí, eres la madrina de kei chan, la hadita que lo protegerá y que junto a mí dará todo para que este niño sea feliz-

(Ambos sonrieron mientras observaban cálidamente al pequeño angelito) –¿entonces seremos padres por un día?-

-eso parece, me pregunto ¿qué tan difícil será?-

La criaturita lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró directamente con la mirada de Kuon

*buaaaa* *buaaaaa* (las lágrimas amenazaban con salir)

-debe tener hambre, tenlo (le pasó el bebé delicadamente) voy a prepararle su biberón-

*buaaaaaaaa* -¡¿pero que hago? (lo que empezó como un pequeño gimoteo ahora se había convertido en llanto)

-etto… mécelo y cántale una canción- (ella buscó rápidamente en la pañalera y por suerte había un biberón lleno de leche) –que bueno, sólo es calentarlo- (caminó hacia la cocina)

Kuon la siguió con el bebé en medio de un ruidoso llanto- haaaber… ¿ pero qué le canto? (mecía con rapidez al pobre niño)

-¡hazlo suave!- (le sugirió en un tono alto mientras ponía el biberón a baño maría)

se acercó hasta donde estaba su novio mientras tarareaba una canción…-_arrurú mi niño duérmase ya, sino viene el coco y te llevará_- (su voz era muy suave y dulce)

-arru.. arru arru que?- (preguntó Kuon desubicado, gracias a Dios el niño se calmó parcialmente al ver a Kyoko)

-Jajajaa ¿acaso nunca habías escuchado esa canción?- (sacó el biberón del agua, derramó una gotita de leche en la mano para probar la temperatura) –¡ya está listo!-

(la miró con curiosidad) –noouu, y tú donde aprendiste todo eso, pareces una experta- (si hubiese estado en sus manos alimentar al bebé ¡una de dos! O había quemado al niño con el tetero caliente o ni se abría tomado el trabajo de calentarlo)

-ahhh, es que una amiga de la universidad estaba embarazada y cuando tuvo a la niña de vez en cuando me pedía que la ayudara- (tomó al bebé en sus brazos y caminó con él en su regazo hasta que se sentó en el sofá para alimentarlo)

Kuon se sentó junto a ella enternecido observando al pequeño tomarse su leche. Le dio un suave beso en la frente a Kyoko

-ehh?- (balbuceó ella sonrojada por el cálido acto que acaba de hacer)

-parece que ya está satisfecho- (el bebé volteó su carita en señal de que no quería mas)

-ajam, ahora hay que sacarle los gases-

-ehhh ¿como?-

-¿quieres que te enseñe?-

-sí, voy a necesitar saber hacerlo algún día- (sonrió mientras cargaba al bebé en la posición que Kyoko le indicó)

-ahora dale suaves palmadas en la espalda-

(él siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra) ¿así?-

-exacto- (se escuchó un sutil eructo)

-ouuch, me vomitó- (dijo Kuon al momento que observaba su blanca camisa con una manchita de leche y saliva)

-a veces pasa- (por lo visto ya estaba bien así que cargó de nuevo al bebé)

-me tendré que cambiar- (Kuon se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista su apetecible abdomen)

Ella se puso un poco roja, él la miró extrañado –no puedo creer que aún te sonrojes amor… después de tanto tiempo- (habló divertido)

-¡!EHHHHH! no me sonrojé! (se rehusó a aceptar que su sangre viajara hacia sus mejillas al ver a su espectacular novio semi desnudo, después de meses de no haber estado con él, durmiendo entre sus fuertes brazos… con su cálida piel contra la suya y su sublime aliento acariciando su oído. _En momentos como ese era que comprendía perfectamente lo que debía sentir la masa de un buñuelo al entrar en contacto con el aceite hirviendo. *__**NA**_**)**

-si quieres me quito también esto- (habló seductoramente sujetando el cinturón de los vaqueros)

-jummmm sigues siendo un pervertido (le dio la espalda), ¡vámonos kei chan! (le habló al bebé únicamente) alejémonos de Kuon hentai- (caminó hacia la habitación de él riéndose interiormente)

-jajaja ¿pero que tiene de malo que me quite el cinturón? Tú eres la pervertida que pensaba que me refería a otra cosa-

-siiiiiiii claro- (decía Kyoko mientras acomodaba al niño en silla mecedora que estaba encima de la cama)

Se sentó al lado de ella y del bebé, -parece que tiene sueño – comentó tocándole una manita al niño.

*buaaaaa* (el bebé comenzó a llorar sin razón aparente)

-¿que le hiciste?-

-nada, sólo le acaricié la mano- (se defendió inmediatamente)

-tranquilo kei chan, KH no te hará nada mientras esté Fairymom aquí- (le habló Kyoko con una gran sonrisa y para su mayor agrado el bebé le respondió con una risita, ella aprovechó ese momento y le pasó un sonajero para que se entretuviera un rato)

-KH? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Fairymom?, jajaja ¿de donde sacaste esos nombres tan raros?-

(Ella lo miró seria) –KH; abreviatura de Kuon hentai y (los ojitos le empezaron a brillar como si ya no estuviera en este mundo) –fairymom; mamá hada-

-jajaja umm pero no me gustó el mío, mejor seamos "god parents"-

-¿los padrinos mágicos? Eso es una serie animada de USA, jajaja-

-jajaja bueno… dejémoslo ahí, (ambos pararon de reír, Kuon puso una cara un tanto triste) ¿sabes una cosa? Yo no sé porque los niños no me quieren-

-Ehh?, ¿como supones eso?-

-no lo supongo, es enserio... lo descubrí hace poco cuando fuimos algunos actores para llevarle regalos a los niños del orfanato de Tokio, los niños me miraban feo pero las niñas sí se abalanzaron en mis brazos y les encantó que jugara con ellas, si cargaba a una bebé ella sonreía pero si era niño se ponía a llorar. Y para la muestra un botón; ¿ves que si toco o cargo a Kei kun rompe en llanto?-

-ahhh? (Le costaba mucho creerlo), en serio! Que raro, jajajaja-

-no te burles- (se puso un poco rojo)

-es que en realidad es muy extraño… (le acarició la mejilla) tienes una sonrisa deslumbrante, eres muy lindo, dulce, como un pedacito de adoquín… no entiendo como es que le caes mal a los bebés, jajajaja-

-yo tampoco (el ambiente empezó a oler raro) uyyyy parece que alguien quería ir al baño- (se tapó la nariz)

(el bebé estaba feliz jugando con el sonajero) -uich si, tendremos que cambiarlo-

-hay no (lanzó un quejido), ¡huele horrible!- (kuon cogió un pañuelo y se lo amarró tapándose la nariz)

-eres un exagerado (Kyoko le reprochó mientras fue sacando de la pañalera el cambiador, los pañitos húmedos y los pañales limpios. Acomodó rápidamente al bebé haciéndole mimos y marañas evitando que se pusiera a llorar y se le hiciera mas difícil esa tarea) -tráeme la canasta de la basura por favor- (kuon corrió rápidamente al baño y trajo lo que su novia le había pedido)

( Kyoko había abierto el pañal) –uyyy ¿estás segura que eso era leche..?- (no terminó de hablar porque unas gotitas de algo caliente y amarillo comenzaron a caerle en la cara) – EHHHHHHHHHH? (se quitó del aérea de chorro sin embargo ya estaba bañado por el orín del pequeño)

-BUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- (Kyoko no podía contener la risa, incluso se tiró al piso y se agarró la barriga, terminó rodando por la habitación)- jajajajaja

El bebé era totalmente indiferente a lo que pasaba con la pareja, él seguía divertido moviendo la colorida figura que tenía en su manita

(su cara era de completa incredulidad) -¡DIOS! (se quitó el pañuelo para limpiarse la cara y el pecho. esbozó un audible suspiro) -por esto es que quiero tener una niña-

-¿quieres tener una niña?- (el comentario hizo que se le mermara la risa, se levantó del piso limpiándose las lágrimas)

-etto… quiero que de todos los hijos que vamos a tener el primero sea niña, nuestra princesita, una mini Kyoko- (no le puso rodeos a la situación, era lo que en verdad sentía, solo se preguntaba como iba a reaccionar Kyoko, en ocasiones anteriores cuando tocaban esos temas ella se ponía nostálgica y prefería evadirlos)

-¿sabes? Yo quiero que nuestro primer hijo sea niño, te imaginas ¡todo un príncipe! Será tan lindo; Un mini Kuon-

-jeje entonces será cuestión del destino, lo realmente importante es que sea un bebé sano, ne?-

-así es, debemos hacer todo para que nuestros hijos sean felices y crear un verdadero hogar. (se miraron profundamente, se notaba realmente el cambio entre la conversación actual y aquella que tuvieron hace casi 5 años, ahora estaban mas cerca de dar el siguiente paso)

El bebé se aburrió de jugar con el sonajero y lo lanzó

-¡auch!- (exclamó Kuon sobándose la cabeza)

-jajaja ¿estás bien?- (preguntó Kyoko mientras recogía el sonajero, el niño compartía sus risas)

-estoy bien pero… (dirigió una mirada seria al bebé y le habló) kei chan, eso no se hace-

*buaaaa* (como cosa rara empezó a llorar)

-¡no le hables así! (protestó ella mientras mimaba al bebé para hacerlo reír de nuevo mientras terminaba de cambiarlo)

-eres una consentida, lo vas a malcriar-

-¡por dios Kuon! Es un BEBÉ!- (¿era tan difícil de entender que era NORMAL?)

-ahhh primero llora cuando me ve o lo toco, luego me vomita, después me orina y como si fuera poco me tenía que pegar con esa cosa, *bufó* me voy a dar un baño- (sin decir más se fue a dar una ducha)

Kyoko levantó al niño recién cambiado y se acostó con él en la cama –debes disculpar a papá Kuon, ésta es la primera vez que tiene tanto contacto con una personita como tú (le habló tiernamente, los brillantes ojos de kei demostraban que estaba poniendo atención) el te quiere mucho así que también tienes que poner de tu parte y no llorar cuando se acerca, mucho menos lanzarle cosas, vale… kei chan? (le dio un dulce beso en la frente)

Minutos después Kuon salió del baño con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que los dos angelitos estaban profundamente dormidos, se vistió un poco desanimado; su plan era molestar a Kyoko mientras el bebé dormía, pero ¿ya qué?, se sentó un rato en la cama, antes de levantarse le susurró tiernamente a ella –debes estar cansada amor, duerme tranquila, yo me encargaré de la cena- (le dio un suave beso en los labios, rodeó el espacio del bebé con almohadones para evitar que se cayera y sacó del armario una sábana para cubrirlos)

* * *

-ummmm- *bostezo*, abrió sus ojos lentamente, sonrió al notar que estaba acobijada y por supuesto al ver el rostro aplacible del hermoso niño, se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo, el aroma a especias provenía de la cocina así que ese fue su rumbo.

-ahhhh huele delicioso, ¿que estás cocinando?—

-Lasaña- (armaba con precisión el molde de pasta y carne)

-Sugoi!, ¿tu eres mi Kuon?- (le preguntó en forma de broma como si le costara reconocerlo) ¿qué hiciste con el Kuon que casi se quema fritando un huevo?-

*se congeló de la vergüenza* en su mente decía: te voy a matar Yashiro, ¿Cómo es que le contaste?

-¡Oishii! (delicioso)- exclamó cuando probó la mezcla de carne a la boloñesa- (le dio un profundo beso en los labios que la dejó sin oxígeno, se empinó para cogerlo de las mejillas y mirarlo fijamente) –estoy muy orgullosa de ti- (él le sonrió y le robó un apasionante beso)

-voy a prepararle el biberón a kei, creo que no demora en despertarse- (dijo ella mientras preparaba la mezcla, él la observó detalladamente luego de poner la lasaña en el horno)

El niño todavía yacía dormido, alcanzaron a comer tranquilamente el exquisito plato italiano acompañado de vino tinto, hablaron de lo que habían hecho en estos últimos meses y fijaron por fin la fecha de su boda.

Cuando el niño se despertó Kuon le dio su biberón (él al principio no quería porque pensaba que kei lo iba a rechazar pero para su sorpresa el bebé se tomó la leche sin protestar) ya era muy tarde y la pareja estaba cansada y querían ir a dormir sin embargo el bebé estaba al 100% despierto y con muchos ánimos para jugar así que kuon y Kyoko no tuvieron mas remedio que entretenerlo, sacaron un par de peluches de la pañalera (un dinosaurio y un oso panda), el niño estaba sentado en la silla de encima de la cama así que ellos se sentaron en el suelo e improvisaron una función de "títeres" donde el dinosaurio (kuon) se volvía amigo del oso panda (Kyoko) tras una ardua lucha por el territorio.

-ahhh ¡ya no más!- (dijo Kyoko exhausta lanzándose a la cama)

-Kei chan por favor duérmete- (le rogó Kuon al niño, ya llevaban mas de dos horas payaseando, habían jugado a los títeres, a los piratas, ya habían cantado como tres canciones y nada que el bebé parecía cansado, su carita le decía al par de actores que quería más de ese divertido espectáculo)

Se dieron por vencidos, Kyoko sacó al niño de la silla mientras Kuon alistaba la cama para irse a dormir, los adultos se acostaron en las orillas de la cama y el bebé por supuesto estuvo en la mitad.

-kei ya es hora de dormir- (le dijo kyoko apagando las luces)

El niño ni se inmutó, se quedó sentadito en la cama y al ratito empezó con gimoteos

-¡MADRE SANTA ¿QUÉ HACEMOS?- (se preguntaba la pareja desesperada)

-un momento! *alumbró un bombillito en la cabeza de Kuon* ¡teddy!-

-¿teddy? –preguntó Kyoko desconcertada viendo como Kuon rebuscaba algo en la pañalera

-aquí está! (dijo en tono de victoria sacando un oso de peluche café con un corazón en el centro que decía teddy)

Le pasó el juguete al niño y este lo abrazó sonriendo y se acostó.

- ahhhh gracias a dios- (dijo Kyoko entre dormida, kuon también se acostó muy cansado)

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kuon se despertó primero, se sentó en la cama observando la escena y su imaginación no pudo quedarse reprimida, había soñado que ahí estaba su esposa Kyoko y al lado de ella dormían cálidamente sus hermosos hijos.

No supo cuantos minutos duró embelesado con la sonrisa marcada en su rostro, entró al baño para cepillárselos dientes y lavarse la cara, luego fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Se puso el delantal rosado de Kyoko (el azul de él estaba desgastado) y amarró una pañoleta en su cabeza. Primero preparó el biberón del niño imitando lo que había hecho su novia en la noche anterior. Después en cuestión de minutos preparó un delicioso omellet de queso y jamón.

El timbre de su apartamento sonó así que fue a abrir, interiormente quería que aquel que estaba detrás de la puerta fuera Yashiro, aunque le había gustado cuidar a su ahijado junto con kyoko también quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella.

(al abrir la puerta Kuon se quedó con una cara inexpresiva, su manager apenas lo vio parecía que hubiese inhalado gas de la risa)

Ehhh?- (no entendía porqué Yashiro actuaba así, incluso casi rueda en el piso por estarse burlando)

-jajajaja Kuon, ni en mis peores sueños te había imaginado con una pinta de ama de casa-

(kuon captó el mensaje al fijarse bien en su delantal rosado y la espátula que traía en la mano)

Yashiro cambió su postura, se acomodó las gafas y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Kuon antes de entrar al apartamento –estoy muy orgulloso de ti-

Kuon sonrió acompañado de un ligero tono carmesí

-¡Yashiro!- (lo llamó Kyoko quien salía de la habitación)

-¡Kyoko chan! (fue a abrazarla) cuando tiempo sin vernos…-

Los tres estuvieron hablando y actualizándose de todo lo ocurrido, desayunaron juntos y al rato Yashiro se fue junto con kei chan, dándole infinitas gracias a la pareja por haberlo cuidado.

-ahhhh fue una gran experiencia- (dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cerrando la puerta del apartamento)

-sí, fue divertido y un poco agotador (sonrió igualmente) pero… (Caminó con una mirada endemoniadamente seductora) ahora es tiempo de darte una calurosa bienvenida (la acorraló contra la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior)

-me parece bien (le dirigió una mirada al mejor estilo de Natsu) entonces enséñame el significado de la palabra "calurosa"- (acercó su rostro a pocos milímetros del de él, sin quitarle ni por un segundo su mirada penetrante)

(su sonrisa lasciva delataba lo que tenía en mente) –con mucho gusto- (sin decir más la atrapó en un ferviente beso colmado de amor, deseo y lujuria, la cargó sin dejar sus labios hasta que cayeron en el sofá mirándose como si pudieran traspasar cualquier barrera entre ellos observando lo que verdaderamente había en el alma de cada uno)

Las caricias, los besos, la pasión y el amor profundo fueron testigos una vez más de los sentimientos de aquella pareja…

-kuon… (lo llamó antes de que entrara en ella) no sé si es apresurado decirlo, pero… quiero que nuestra relación de frutos- (le confesó sin nada de tapujos, su experiencia con kei había despertado un instinto maternal, su ser deseaba saber que significaba en carne propia lo que era ser madre)

(se sorprendió un poco con lo que acababa de decir pero estaba muy feliz de haberlo escuchado por parte de ella) –yo… también lo anhelo- (la besó cálidamente al tiempo que entraba lentamente en su interior, uniendo sus cuerpos con un lazo indestructible… depositando aquella semilla en su ser que esta vez sin ninguna barrera se abría paso con la posibilidad de dar origen a una nueva vida.

**Continuará**

**Sorry! cuando imaginé la escena del bebé no pensé que me cubriría todo el capi.**

***NA: la frase del buñuelo la tomé del libro "como agua para chocolate" de Laura Esquivel.**

**Mana san, Nos vemos en el capítulo final ahora pasen por sus respuestas!**

**Noche Eterna****:** hi, new reader encabezando la lista de las respuestas, ¡que bien! Está muy buena la idea de que el bebé fuera de alguna serie, lástim que no se me ocurrió antes, jejeje ahhhhhyyyyyy no yo no quiero ver a ren con kanae ni siquiera en un dorama, a ella ya le tengo su parejita, jajajj bye! Besos, espero verte de nuevo por aquí.!

**NIKFE:** ni hao ma! Amiga pero qué imaginación! Jajaja umm a mi no se me había pasado por la cabeza que el bebé hubiese sido un niño abandonado, con respecto a si voy a sacar otro fic pues es lo mas probable (por que la idea la tengo mas que clara y si no la plasmo me voy a volver loca jajaja) aunque no sé para cuando. Lo ideal para mi sería publicarlo inmediatamente acabe este fic pero no he escrito ni el primer capi. Yo te aviso vale!

Siiii ojalá pase lo que dijiste con respecto al 163 o por lo menos algo parecido que le abra los ojos a kyoko! Pai pai!

**Zukita:** HOLA! Muchísimas gracias por animarte a escribir! Sipi ya viste de donde era que había salido el bebé, espero que te haya parecido buena la idea de que era hijo de Yashiro jijiji

Ojalá te animes a escribir y si lo haces por favor avísame para leerlo (si es de skip beat es seguro que lo leo y si es de otra serie pues me la veo o algo hago pa poder leer) cual quier pregunta acerca de la pagina o de lo que quieras puedes preguntarme con total confianza (en mi profile está mi correo) te ayudaré en lo que pueda ¡yakusoku suru!

Haaa si vieras! Ya posó el examen pero los resultados llegan dentro de 15 dias, me sentí bien pero no me alcanzó el tiempo para hacer filosofía (espero que el factor suerte me ayude para acertar a esas preguntas que contesté sin leer) ahh lo que quiero estudiar es licenciatura en lenguas extanjeras. Tu a que te dedicas?, de donde eres?. Bueno ya me voy… besos!

**mari3304****:** hola! Jajaj "hijo de su santa madrecita" me hiciste reir mucho con esa expresión. Lamento no actualizar antes pero voy al día con los capis (no como antes que llevaba como cinco adelantados) espero volverte a leer, ahh por cierto, tu que estudias?, (me hablaste de la u y veo que te gusta mucho espero que compartas un poco de tus experiencias con esta chica que va iniciar ese camino) bye! Kks ks ks.

**Pam:** HOLA! Me alegra verte de denuev por aquí. así que eres de chile, que bien. Tengo otra lectora de ese país que es muy amiga mía y ella me habló del examen de allá, pues según lo que ella me contó, sí es muy parecido a excepción de que en chile las áreas evaluadas están más separadas que aquí en Colombia (son sólo seis +inglés). Sabes? Tu Nick me hizo recordar a Pan (la hija de Gohan y Videl, yo amé esta pareja de DBZ incluso por ellos fue que empecé a leer fanfics). Te mando un besote Pam! Gracias por tu review, matta ne!

**KRISS:** hola! Como se nota que me conocés! Fuiste la que le atinó a que el hijo era de Yashiro, además pensaste como yo a la hora de ponerles los nombres a los niños de ellos dos. Muchas gracias por tus buenas energias, las necesité en filosofía porque no me alcanzó el tiempo para responder esa prueba, espero haberle atinado a las respuestas correctas, jajaja. Sabes, casi todas las amigas que tengo por aquí en fanfiction son mayores que yo pero me agrada mucho ya que comparten y me enseñan muchas cosas.

Ahh con respecto a los fics pues escribo uno a la vez, hasta que no acabe este no empezaré con el otro. Bueno kriss hasta pronto. Besos!

**Mai-chan:** *abrazo* hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me encantó todo lo que escribiste y me hiciste reís con eso de que querías ahorcarme, jajajaja me da mucho guste que disfrutes mi fic y que te parezca que es bueno, además de que según lo que me escribiste creo que has entendido lo que he querido transmitir con mi fic, *sonrisa de oreja a oreja*, ahhhhh me dio risa cuando mencionaste a tu hermano, yo tengo una hermana mayor y aunque no duerme conmigo si hacía unas caras muy raras cuando me veía gritando o riéndome como loca en frente de la pantalla (Eso era al principio ahora ya está acostumbrada, jajaja) sabes? Por lo que me dijiste fue que quise dejar el fic hasta el 33 y no que acabara en este, y pues quiere volver a leerte, espero no sea mucho pedir. Hasta luego! Kiss x1000!

**Genesis Torres:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Waaaa que envidia! Estabas de viaje *suspiro* hace rato que no voy a uno *llora* jajajaja sipi a mi también me sorprendió lo del twister y supuse que de pronto no lo conocían así que mi mente se craneó las ideas para traerlo a escena y ¡que escena! Jajajajaj

Fíjate que le pregunté a mi mamá y ella si sabía que morrocoy era una tortuga así que su pongo que por acá también se les conoce con ese nombre. Mira y como se llama tu tortuguita?

Ahh que bueno que leíste el manga donde ayudo aunque el proyecto va a estar muy lento sobre todo porque apenas hay dos volúmenes disponibles pa traducir

Ahhh gracias por estar aquí de nuevo! Hasta otra, cuídate!

**oryxyro****:** hello pues si, lo de que era su hijo era una bromita!*abre los ojos como platos* así que para eso es el Story alert! Yo no sé porqué siempre había relacionado esa opción con algo malo y por eso nunca agregaba fics a alerts, jajja muchas gracias por contarme, de verdad que es una herramienta muy útil para no perdernos de las actualizaciones de los fics que nos gustan.

La saga Dark hunter actualmente consta de 30 libros (yo sólo me he leído el primero y es muy bueno) son novelas con dosis de erotismo y amor paranormal (en el segundo libro ya meten a los vampiros) te voy a contar un poco del primer libro: Grace es una sexóloga que tuvo una mala experiencia con su novio y desde entonces está soltera, entonces su amiga selena (la cual le gustan los hechizos y cosas paranormales) encuentra un libro en el que hay un embrujo para traer a Julian de macedonia y que se convierta en el esclavo sexual de Grace, Ella obviamente no le cree así recita hechizo simplemente para selena no la moleste pero resulta que a media noche se le aparece el hombre mas bello y sensual de la grecia antigua única y exclusivamente para ser su esclavo sexual por lo próximos 30 días…. Es buenísimo, te lo recomiendo al máximo! Si quieres te mando el libro, dame tu correo o agrégame a mi (mi correo está en mi profile)

Sip, Ren estaba celosito en el 163, ajjaja ojalá que el tipo ese vuelva aparecer para despertar celos ams intensos, jajaja. Chaouuu

**dark moon:** hola dark chan! Jajaja al menos tú querías matar a Ren otra lectora me quería matar a mi, jajajajaajaj pues viste el bebecito no es ni mas ni menos que el ahijado de esos dos.

Sijijiji que el manager de Kyoko fuera gay fue un chiste, jajaja

Ummmm tengo una pregunta en un fic yaoi (específicamente hablando de tu fic) hay contenido lemon? En el tuyo lo va a haber?. Nunca he leído un fanfic yaoi y pues me hes muy difícil imaginarme algo sasuxnaru sin embargo quiero leer el tuyo, no sé… tal vez y logres engancharme y hacer que cambie de opinión con respecto a esa temática. Por cierto donde lo vas a publicar?

Bye! Cuídate mucho, pikos.

neko-hime-neko: Hola! Me alegro que hayas alcanzado a dejar tu review antes del final y por supuesto estoy encantada de que te guste mi fanfic y que esperes el siguiente capi. Como acabas de leer pues ya sabes que kuon no le fue infiel simplemente estaba de niñero, jajajaj. Espero que estés bien y que nos volvamos a leer. Muchas gracias por tu RV. Bye!

**Aleja torres pachón:** *liz reprime un grito de emoción* aún me cuesta creer que estés aquí formando parte de mis lectoras. Mi incredulidad de ver a alguien de mi salón leyendo mi fic se debe a que varias chicas me pidieron el link y nunca he recibido un review de ellas (aunque sé que algunas como Vidal si leyeron el primer capi, que no continuaron por X razones pues ya es cosa de ellas). Como autor no puedo obligar a alguien o mucho menos presionar para que lean. Simplemente escribo para divertirme un rato y que las personas que se vieron y leyeron skip beat encuentren todas aquellas cosas que en la historia original jamás pasarán (a no ser que la mangaka coincida con mis ideas, cosa que dudo bastante, jajaja ya has visto que algunas son muy locas) por eso es decisión de cada quien si va a leer. no puedo negar que me hace muy feliz encontrar lectores como tú (que los conozco personalmente) y que por supuesto me gustaría que más de mis amigas lo leyeran sin embargo no es posible por el hecho de que esto es un Fanfic y está basado en algo, lo que significa que para entenderlo en un 60% necesitas conocer la historia original (para comprender cosas como lo de la mamá de Kyoko o el porqué Kyoko le dice al papá de Ren papá, o que es lo que oculta Ren y cuales su verdadero nombre, etc) no me queda más que agradecerte el haberte tomado el trabajo de leer cuatro capis y sobre todo por los valiosos Reviews que me dejaste los cuales son el mejor regalo para mí y creo que para cualquier escritor. Me halagas con tus felicitaciones y comentarios. Espero algún día recibir mas reviews de tu parte, me alegra que te guste las historias de romance. Son lo máximo, cierto? Y supongo que ya habrás notado las de mi preferencia (lo digo por los temas que trato en mi fic) ahhh bueno Aleja ya me voy, nos vemos a la próxima. Te mando un beso gigante y un abrazo de elefante. Jejejeje

**Rosa Darcy:** hola! Gracias por pegarte la escapadita pa escribirme. ¡honto arigatou!, uyy si me acordé de tus teorías (y a la segunda acertaste, jejeje) ahhh y se lo que le pasó a tu primo. Por cierto como vas, ya estás bien? Espero que sí. Ahhh la pag de fanficiton hay veces que tiene problemas tengo una lectora colombiana que me agregó al msn y me contó que por mas que ha tratado de dejar review nunca aparece y también le pasó a una amiga hace poco. Bye!""""" (+_+)

**25/09/10 by Sakuraliz**


	33. Para Siempre

**De una vez aviso! El que no quiera sufrir un ataque de Diabetes mejor no lea y quédese con el supuesto final del capítulo 13. JAJAJA naaa mentiras, los invito cordialmente a que pasen a leer el último capítulo de "Supe que era el amor cuando te conocí"**

**Es el capi mas largo que he escrito, (tiene # de palabras de dos capis) espero que lo disfruten y por supuesto que me dejen sus reviews.**

***llora de la frustración* Skip Beat 164: No puedo creer que no haya avanzado y tanto que nos hicieron esperar! Todo apunta a que Ren se accidentó porque a mitad de la escena en coche un niño se travesó la calle. Yoshiko Nakamura habría podido extenderlo al menos un poquito más, ne? Está pegando mucho la historia.**

**¡!STOP! READ PLEASE! In your Language**

**-Lectores de todo el mundo, por favor dejen sus comentarios**

**-Readers around the world, please leave your comments.**

**-****Leitores de todo o mundo, por favor, deixe seus comentários.**

**-****Читателите по света, моля оставете вашите коментари.**

**-****Les lecteurs du monde entier, s'il vous plaît laissez vos commentaires.**

**estos son los idiomas de la gente que me lee, (wowow bastantes, ne?) ojalá que en este último capi más personas se animen a dejar su review.  
**

**PD: No se pierdan las notas de autor del final**

**PD2: lo de cursiva son los pensamientos directos de los personajes.  
**

**Capítulo 33**

… **Para siempre.**

Ryoukan de Kyoto, 10 de la noche.

-¿estás nervioso?- le habló el de gafas a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba sentado en el sofá con la cara apoyada en sus manos completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Kuon dio respingo sin saber muy bien que era lo que había dicho su manager, la sola voz interrumpió el hilo de imágenes que se proyectaban en su memoria como una larga película. Con su dedo índice se rozó la nariz.

Yashiro interpretó ese gesto como respuesta afirmativa, se acercó hasta él y puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero. –es normal que estés inquieto. Relájate, (su voz denotaba ánimo) mejor descansa, mañana será el gran día-.

-es sólo que… (Sonrió) estoy feliz- (hizo caso a las palabras de su sabio amigo, quien ya había pasado por esa maravillosa experiencia hace poco y ahora lo acompañaría como su padrino) –¿te aseguraste de que todo está listo?-

-claro que sí, estuve supervisando toda la semana (construir una plataforma en medio de un lago no era tarea de la noche a la mañana y menos con el resto de la decoración), a Kyoko le va a encantar, no te preocupes-.

-Gracias… buenas noches- conciliar el sueño le fue muy difícil, al parecer a Morfeo le gustaba ausentarse preciso en fechas importantes. Se despertaba entrecortadamente y no podía evitar darse un adelanto al futuro, imaginaba su vida al lado de la mujer que amaba, la cual yacía "dormida" a tan sólo una habitación de distancia.

Yashiro se acomodó en otro futon y a diferencia de las dos personas protagonistas del evento próximo, él si durmió como dios manda.

* * *

12:10 del medio día

-Hija ¡estás preciosa!- (gritó Saena Mogami apenas acabó de acomodarle el velo a su hija)

-Ahhh Kyoko chan, Kuon san se va a ir de para atrás cuando te vea- (Okami san, estaba igual de emocionada)

-Lo que le va a dar es un infarto si no nos apuramos- comentó Kanae con un tono exasperado; ya llevaban 10 minutos de retraso, lo bueno era que el sitio donde se celebraría la ceremonia estaba a tan sólo unos minutos

-Moko san, no me has contado con quien sales, (cuando regresó la había notado un poco cambiada y precisamente cuando la interrogó dio directo en el clavo, había conocido a un chico que la hacía sonreír mas a menudo pero por mas que insistió no pudo sacarle ni siquiera el nombre del susodicho) soy tu mejor amiga tengo derecho a saberlo, vamos dímelo!-

-!Por díos Kyoko!, es la enésima vez que te digo que hoy lo conocerás, anda ya y apúrate!- (le tocó utilizar un tono mas alto a ver si por fin Kyoko dejaba de insistir con el mismo sonsonete)

(Aunque ya era un poquito tarde no estaba afanada, sabía perfectamente que tardara lo que tardara su novio estaría esperándola en el altar) –está bien- (suspiró resignada, tomó el ramo de lirios blancos)

–vamos-

-espera hija- (esa no fue la voz de la madre de Kyoko)

-Julie san- (kyoko giró su cuerpo para ver a la hermosa mujer que había entrado a la habitación)

-okaa san tiene algo que darte- caminó lentamente hacia la vestida de blanco y extendió su mano enseñándole una brillante y delgada cadena de oro. -es tradición en nuestra familia que este medallón esté en manos de la nueva líder femenina-

-etto… ¿líder femenina?- (pensó que iba a decir algo como… futura esposa, próxima madre, nueva integrante, según había visto en los Doramas)

-sí, nosotras mandamos (dijo con firmeza) . Así como ahora tú tienes este amuleto, tu hija lo llevará el día de su boda o si tienes un niño se lo darás a su esposa como en mi caso. (se lo colocó en el cuello a Kyoko y luego le dio un suave beso en la frente) y no me digas Julie san, me hace sentir extraña, llámame okaa san.-

-muchas gracias okaa san- (respondió conmovida)

* * *

12: 10 lugar de la ceremonia (lago escondido en algún lugar de Kyoto)

-¡Kuon! Tranquilízate, ya sabes como son las chicas y más en un día como hoy, piensa que se está poniendo hermosa para ti y por eso está tardando.- (tranquilizó a su amigo que estaba con ganas de salir corriendo a buscar a la novia. Ya casi todos los invitados estaban en sus sillas). (Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no querían una boda pomposa, con miles de invitados y cámaras encima, por eso tras largas horas de meditar y escogiendo el lugar para celebrar tan gran acontecimiento decidieron que harían una reunión muy sencilla donde asistirían sus seres queridos y amigos más cercanos, nada más.

-¿Por qué demora tanto?- Se seguía preguntando kuon hasta que al extremo de la alfombra roja se acercaba la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían visto, sin duda para cada novia existía un vestido único y éste era el perfecto para ella (recordó las palabras de su madre cuando asesoró a Kyoko para escoger el traje adecuado); los sutiles matices del blanco hacían un contraste indescriptible con el tono cremoso de su piel, creando un efecto nacarado. El corsé de textura artesanal se amoldaba con precisión a su silueta, resaltando sus atributos femeninos, la parte inferior del vestido era la que daba el toque voluminoso, llevaba un velo corto dividido en dos capas, una que caía rozando levemente sus hombros hasta su espalda y la otra que cubría parcialmente su rostro… una completa princesa.

La armoniosa composición de Mendelssohn interpretada en un piano de 1/4 de cola sonaba acompasando la caminata de la novia a través de los invitados, iba acompañada al lado derecho del Señor Fuwa y Lory Takarada, y al lado izquierdo su padre Kuu Hizuri y Taisho san. (se acordó por un instante de la fuerte pelea infantil que habían tenido esos cuatro hombres cuando hablaron de quien sería el afortunado que entregaría a Kyoko en el altar: el señor Fuwa por obvias razones decía que él era el único candidato razonable ya que tenía un lazo sanguíneo con su niña, Kuu no se quedó atrás y dijo que Kyoko se convirtió en su hija desde el momento en que estuvo en el rol de su adorado Kuon, así que él era el indicado, Taisho san les hizo entender a todos que Kyoko era la hija que nunca había tenido así que era su deber acompañarla hasta las manos del hombre que ahora la cuidaría, Lory Takarada no se iba a quedar atrás, él era el novio de Saena Mogami así que automáticamente eso lo convertía en el nuevo papá de Kyoko. Ese día ella atrajo la atención de los cuatro señores que se disputaban su paternidad, muy conmovida les dijo que estaba infinitamente feliz de que la quisieran tanto, así que para solucionar las cosas les pidió el favor de que todos, sin excepción, la llevaran hasta el altar, por lo que ahora entrando a su lugar mágico a través de los árboles, pasando por el arco de globos blancos venía una fila de izquierda a derecha que comprendía a: Taisho, Kuu, Kyoko, Fuwa y Lory. Los espectadores estaban un poco (en realidad Muy) sorprendidos, no despegaron su vista ni en un momento, antes de entrar a la plataforma del lago los cuatro señores hicieron una reverencia a Kuon y al Sacerdote que estaban en el pequeño Kiosco al final del puente, Kyoko con un poco de nerviosismo pero a la vez de inmensa felicidad caminó por el puente para tomar la mano de su amado. (la Marcha Nupcial concluyó)

+++ kyoko+++

_Por fin llegó el momento, Kuon! sabes que siempre he sido una persona fantasiosa y que se han burlado de mí por creer en las hadas y otros seres mágicos, pero ha pesar de todo nunca cambiaré de opinión aún creo que existe un mundo mágico en medio de la realidad, en estos momentos me siento como una princesa que se casa con su príncipe azul y para ser sincera espero el final de cuentos, ese de "vivieron felices para siempre". Eres un hombre maravilloso y estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, me derriten tus palabras, tus besos, tus caricias… tu sola presencia hace que vibre cada célula de mi cuerpo, hoy estas más guapo que nunca, ese traje blanco resalta tu elegancia y la magia de Adonis que posees, combina de manera perfecta y armoniosa. El padre está hablando y se supone que debo poner atención a lo que dice pero algo me impide dejar de mirarte, quizás sea esa fija mirada de caballero de la noche que no me has quitado desde el momento en que llegué, a diferencia de antes ya no me intimida sino que causa un efecto adverso, funciona de la misma manera que un detonador de fuegos artificiales... quisiera besarte en este mismo instante pero sé que debo esperar, me siento un poco nerviosa y muy emocionada y tú? me pregunto que pasa por tu mente, supongo que algo muy parecido a lo que ahora pasa por la mía, compartimos esa misma sonrisa. _

_+++Kuon+++_

_!Ya estás aquí!, casi haces que me de un infarto porque te estabas tardando demasiado, según Yashiro solo habían pasado 10 minutos pero a mi me pareció una eternidad… pero ya te tengo, estamos cogidos de la mano mirándonos fijamente, nunca te dejaré ir, salimos victoriosos de todos los obstáculos que se nos presentaron y sé que así también será con las próximas adversidades que nos ponga la vida. Nuestro destino es estar juntos, nos conocimos en este lugar, éramos solo unos niños y después de 10 años nos volvimos a encontrar completamente cambiados pero a pesar de todo nos volvimos a enamorar. Amo cada parte de ti, me encanta que creas en la magia y me encargaré de que nuestra historia tenga el final de cuentos que sé que ambos anhelamos. Ya empezó la ceremonia así que debo mirar al frente antes de que el padre nos llame la atención por no dejar de mirarnos, quiero que lleguemos a la parte de "puede besar a la Novia", necesito probar tus labios, jamás me cansaré de saborear esa miel pura que emana tu boca y todo tu ser. _

_+++kanae+++_

_¡Pero que les pasa a esos dos! ¿No se dan cuenta que el padre ya empezó?, parecen idiotizados. Chicos por un momento que dejen de mirarse no se va a acabar el mundo. Ahhhh ¿porque me comporto así?, si estoy muy feliz por ellos. _(Desvió su mirada hacia el rubio que estaba sentado a su lado). _Por fin estoy entendiendo que es todo esto del amor sin embargo no me atrevería a dar ese paso, ¿casarse? Por Dios! ni loca que estuviera, he visto como mis hermanos están casados y viven con un montón de muchachitos en la misma casa, mis sobrinos son insoportables. Acepté ser la madrina de Kyoko porque me lo pidió con gran insistencia, bueno… eso trato de aparentar, en verdad si quería estar aquí, siendo testigo de la felicidad de mi mejor amiga, ja donde Kyoko me escuchara decir esto seguro se pondría a llorar o le saldrían estrellitas por los ojos, no entiendo como es que logra ser tan expresiva y persistente, pero eso es lo que me agrada de ella, es una excelente persona… así que Kuon san, mas le vale hacerla feliz porque o sino yo misma me encargaré de que la pague caro._

_+++Sho+++_

_Así que te casas, hermanita, jajaja aún me causa gracia llamarte así. Hemos hablado muy poco en estos últimos años así que no has visto la maravillosa persona en la que me he convertido (la nariz le creció como a pinocho demostrando que a pesar de haber madurado seguía siendo el mismo egocéntrico) he encontrado a una chica que me gusta mucho y que en cierto modo es parecida a mí, nos llevamos muy bien y creo que nuestra relación tiene futuro aunque no estoy tan loco como para casarme. A Hizuri le debe faltar un tornillo, ¡es que condenarse a vivir con una chica que posee demonios internos! Nonono que tortura! Eso cualquiera no lo hace… Exacto! Usted no es cualquier persona, mi egoísmo e inmadurez me impidieron ver al verdadero Hizuri Kuon, ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que usted es el indicado para estar con Kyoko, la dejo en sus manos._

_+++ Saena +++_

_Hija estoy muy feliz por ti, te agradezco en el alma que hayas sido una persona tan valiente y me hayas buscado después de tantos años, el hecho de haberme perdonado y no guardarme rencor es lo que más admiro de ti, eres única Kyoko, estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Sabes? Me he enamorado de Lory, su carisma folclórico me contagió y poco a poco abolió la amargura que yacía sembrada en mi interior. Al principio iba a su mansión a entregarle los encargos de figuras vudú que él me encargaba, siempre que acababa una entrega me pedía más, un nuevo modelo. Si vieras que ahora en su mansión hay una habitación exclusiva para todos sus muñecos, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos y después él empezó flirtear, demostró ser todo un Don Juan... y yo pensaba que estaba muy vieja para el amor sin embargo caí como se dice "rendida a sus pies"._

_

* * *

_

Maria fue la encargada de entregar las argollas de matrimonio, los novios se quitaron los anillos de compromiso mutuamente y así mismo se pusieron las argollas mientras decían sus votos nupciales.

_Onee san, quiero ser como tú y encontrar un novio tan apuesto como mi Kuon. _(Pensaba la hermosa niña de 12 años al momento de ver a los novios intercambiando los anillos)

_-_Gracias María chan_- _la pareja sonrió como muestra de gratitud

Después de varios minutos el padre pronunció aquellas palabras tan esperadas por los novios desde el momento en que se encontraron –Puede besar a la Novia-

Kuon estaba que no se cambiaba por nadie, sonrió felizmente mientras levantaba el velo que le permitía ver con más claridad esos brillantes ojos mieles que lo volvían loco, acarició sutilmente las mejillas de ella, fue cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que Kyoko y acercándose lentamente unió sus labios con los de ella en el besó más profundo y tierno que jamás se habían dado, eran incontables las veces que sus labios habían hecho contacto pero ninguna se parecía a la de esta vez, tan pura, tan cálida, tan colmada de amor… inigualable.

-¡Bravo!- (los invitados se pararon de sus sillas y rompieron en aplausos. Los cuatro "papás" lloraron y sus esposas los consolaron (Okami san estaba muy extrañada de ver llorar a su esposo. Saena si estaba acostumbrada a las expresiones de su novio Lory)

-¡Felicidades! ¡Vivan los Novios!- (gritaban los presentes)

La pareja protagonista hizo el brindis y agradeció a todos los presentes por su compañía, partieron el pastel de bodas (en la cima del pastel estaban dos figuritas con la forma chibi de Kuon y Kyoko tomados de la mano) y por supuesto no podía faltar la bailada del vals.

en la parte donde se encontraban las "piedras Hamburguesas" hicieron una pista de baile improvisada (días antes, claro), era un gran circulo bordeado de piedras que les fue más que suficiente para divertirse bailando.

-¡ah llegado la hora de lanzar el ramo!- (avisó Kyoko muy emocionada)

Saena, Momose, Kanae, Chiori y Maria eran las candidatas a llevarse el ramo de Lirios. Kyoko dio la espalda y junto con el resto del público contaron hasta tres -¡ichi…ni…san!- (lo lanzó e inmediatamente volteó a mirar hacia atrás)

-ehhh? Yo?- (dijo sorprendida la que tenía el ramo en sus manos)

-es injusto, lo tiraste muy alto Onee san- (decía Maria chan cuyas manos sólo habían alcanzado a rozar el ramo cuando pasó por encima de su cabeza)

-Felicidades Sho, ¿Cuando será la boda?- (gritó Kuon en voz alta para molestar a su cuñado, había visto la cara de incredulidad que puso cuando Kanae atrapó el ramo)

Kyoko caminó hasta donde estaba la pareja sonrojada y le habló en tono serio a su mejor amiga –Moko san, ¿que le viste al idiota de mi hermano?- Kyoko se rió

-oye!- (protestó Sho)

-es un buen chico- (dijo Kanae más sonrojada, Sho sonrió y se le puso la carita de tomate)

-lo es, aunque no se lo digas muy seguido porque se le van a subir los humos-

-¡kyoko!- (Sho le llamó la atención para que dejara de avergonzarlo) –y tu eres una molestia (le acarició la cabeza) te compadezco Hizuri- (le dirigió una mirada de lástima al esposo de su hermana)

Los cuatro rieron y siguieron hablando, Kyoko exigió una detallada explicación de ¡CÓMO! es que "Doña perfección" y "Don egocéntrico" se habían hecho novios.

* * *

Llegada la noche la pareja se despidió para tomar el avión que los llevaría a Latinoamérica por las próximas tres semanas, lo que no se imaginaban era que al salir de su lugar mágico estuviera estacionado en el parque un avión Blanco con un corazón rojo impreso al lado de las letras K&K. –Chicos, ese es nuestro regalo de bodas- (habló Lory Takarada quien tenía abrazada a Saena)

-el de nosotros estará listo cuando regresen- (dijeron de inmediato Kuu y Julie, como si fueran a ganar una competencia de ¿quien da el mejor regalo?)

-ehhh!- (Kyoko tenía los ojos como platos, ESO ¿era de ellos?) –No tenían porque haberse molestado-

-Lo mejor está adentro, ¡Vamos! Que esperan (los empujó Lory) yo cancelé todo con la aerolínea que habían reservado, un amigo mío los estará esperando en Colombia; que es su primer destino, él será su guía turístico durante todo el recorrido, los llevará luego a Chile, Argentina, Brasil, Venezuela y por último a México. ¡Adiós, diviértanse! (los arrastró hasta las escaleras del avión)

-¡Gracias!- (gritaron los novios al unísono desde la puerta del avión)

-¡Vivan los Novios!- (dijeron Lory y Sanae empezando con el hilo de fuertes aplausos)

- ¡éxitos!- (Gritó Yashiro junto con Jelly san quien cargaba a Kei chan)

-¡espero que se vayan dos y regresen tres!- (gritó Kuu)

-sí, iremos pensando en el nombre para ahorrarles trabajo- (gritó Julie emocionada)

-Nos vemos pronto- (gritaron Sho y Kanae)

-Los estaremos esperando por aquí en Kyoto- (gritó el señor Fuwa al lado de su esposa)

La puerta del avión se cerró y después de un rato despegó

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, el piloto les informó que ya podían levantarse de sus sillas, la Azafata los invitó a conocer el avión.

En la primera sesión estaban sólo las sillas (muy cómodas, alrededor de 20 puestos. Al lado izquierdo había una especie de mini bar que a la vez parecía cocina)

-Síganme, por favor- (dijo la muchacha uniformada abriendo la puerta trasera)

-¡Takarada san pensó en todo!- (dijo Kyoko muy bajito cuando vio la habitación con una cama doble. Alguien de afuera jamás creería que algo así estaba dentro de un avión)

-encima de la mesa hay una botella de Champan, también hay un teléfono comunicador con la cabina principal, si quieren algo de comer pueden ordenarlo o si necesitan cualquier cosa también… (La muchacha paró de hablar porque en la mirada que esos dos tenían notó un fuego intenso que le insinuaba que ya habían entendido lo suficiente y que querían estar solos) –Aquí están las llaves- (se las pasó a Kuon) –que pasen una buena noche- (la joven se despidió con una reverencia)

-Muchas gracias- (contestaron rápidamente y entraron a la habitación)

Kuon cerró la puerta, casi al mismo instante tomó a Kyoko en sus brazos cargándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente. –¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!, jamás me cansaré de decirlo-

Kyoko se puso muy roja, lo agarró del cuello y le robó un beso –Yo tambíen TE AMO- (gritó, quería que todo el mundo lo escuchara), -¿Te acuerdas que yo te estaba debiendo algo?-

-ummm? Espera hago memoria… (Le mostró una sonrisa supremamente lasciva)- me debes un estriptis-

-jummm eso sí lo recuerdas, no? Kuon hentai- (le empezó a hacer cosquillas en medio de risas)

-jajaja ¡para! ¡Para! ¡Nos vamos a caeerrrrrrrrrrrr- (le decía Kuon caminando hacia la cama, al final no pudo aguantar y perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de ella sobre el tendido blanco)

-jajaja pero creo que no te podré hacer el estriptis completo… ni loca me podría quitar sola este corsé, mamá lo apretó mucho-

-No hay problema, con mucho gusto yo te ayudo- (la besó mientras intentaba a hacer el milagro de desatar esos cordones sin verlos, cosa que al final no pudo *gotita de sudor al mejor estilo anime* **XD**)

Tuvieron que sentarse en la cama, ella de espaldas entre las piernas de él y así después de varios minutos la dejó libre de esa prenda –wow al fin puedo respirar- (dijo Kyoko tomando una bocanada de aire) –ahora ya puedo contemplarte- (se besó ella misma el dedo índice y luego puso ese mismo dedo en la boca de él mostrándole una sonrisa libidinosa) –are you ready?-

-¡yeah!- (respondió de inmediato, ¡claro que estaba listo! Incluso su masculinidad ya estaba reaccionando)

Hicieron el amor toda la noche sin parar, disfrutaron al máximo de su primera relación dentro del matrimonio, ¡que importaba que ya habían estado juntos antes! De igual manera la sintieron como única, esa y las posteriores, nunca se cansarían de compartir su lazo de amor.

* * *

Habían pasado seis meses desde el regreso de su luna de miel, Kuon y Kyoko llevaban una feliz y tranquila vida de casados, estaban viviendo en la "casa" (mas bien mansión) que Kuu y Julie les habían dado como regalo de bodas (la cual estaba construida en medio de la mansión Takarada y la casa de Kuu y Julie, ellos querían vivir todos juntos pero los padres de Kuon aún no estaban viviendo allí ya que tenían cosas que arreglar en América)

Era verdad que llevaban un matrimonio muy feliz, pero les faltaba algo para que esa dicha fuera completa y ese algo era un bebé que llegara a iluminar la casa con sus llantos y risas, por alguna razón Kyoko no lograba quedar embarazada, ambos anhelaban ser padres pero por más que hacían la "tarea" el resultado no era el esperado. Kyoko estaba en tratamiento desde hacía dos meses, según el médico la posible razón de que no concibiera era que había estado tomando pastas para planificar por un largo periodo, pero les informó que no tenían de qué preocuparse, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el organismo de ella se estabilizara.

No les quedó mas remedio que esperar y seguir practicando aquella tarea que disfrutaban tanto. En el trabajo iban más que bien y sí en el tiempo de grabación Kyoko quedaba embarazada no iba a haber ningún problema ya que esta nueva versión de Hana Yori Dango que ellos protagonizaban estaba dirigida a un público más adulto que el de la serie anterior y ahí era clave el embarazo de Makino Tsukushi para salvar la relación con Tsukasa Domyoji.

* * *

-Hoy tenemos en exclusiva a la actriz y escritora Mogami Kyoko- (hablaba el presentador de la sesión de entretenimiento de un programa de variedades)

La audiencia le hizo muchas preguntas acerca de su trabajo, esposo y por supuesto de libro que tenía en manos. –cuéntenos, Kyoko sama… ¿que se siente que su libro sea el más leído por el público infantil? ¿que todas las madres quieran comprarselo a sus hijos?

-estoy muy feliz de que mi primer libro haya sido tan aceptado, en él quise plasmar y dar a conocer aquel reino mágico al que todos vamos aunque sea una vez en la vida, últimamente los niños habían perdido esa inocencia, ahora se "educan" es con programas de televisión, animes en donde prima la violencia…por eso quise escribir algo diferente, que les pueda enseñar a ellos el valor de una amistad, de una sonrisa, de una lágrima, que les permita expandir su imaginación y sobretodo el "creer", si yo creo en algo con todas mis fuerzas fácilmente se hará realidad-

El público rompió en aplausos, todos estaban muy conmovidos por esas palabras. –hoy tenemos a muchos niños aquí reunidos, quien será el afortunado en llevarse el libro que Kyoko sama tiene en sus manos, con su autógrafo-

-¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!- (gritaban los niños muy emocionados)

-¡será aquel que responda la pregunta que va a hacer Kyoko sama!, si saben la respuesta por favor presionen el botón... mamás ya saben que no pueden ayudarles. ¡Listos!-

-¿Cuál es el nombre del Hada protagonista?-

-fue una competencia muy reñida, pero el primero en responder fue- (en pantalla salió el nombre de una niña) –¡Misa chan! por favor pasa al frente para que nos digas el nombre-

Kyoko quedó muy conmovida con la niña, tendría por hay unos seis añitos, estaba peinada con dos coletas que recogían su cabellera negra y vestía un overol amarillo. Sin duda le recordó a ella misma cuando tenía esa edad, sintió una punzada en su corazón, las ganas de llorar la invadieron. ¿Cuándo podría tener un bebé? ¿Cuándo lo vería así de grande como aquella niña? ¿cuando por Dios?, la voz de la pequeña atrajo su atención.

-se llama Corn- (dijo la niña de dos colitas con mucha seguridad)

Kyoko la abrazó, le dio un beso y le entregó el libro. (Cayeron muchos globos de colores en el escenario y serpentinas, el público aplaudía)

-¡arigatou, Onee sama!- habló la pequeña con una sonrisa y luego se fue corriendo a abrazar a sus padres.

El programa acabó, Kyoko se despidió rápidamente y salió corriendo a su camerino, ahí no pudo aguantar más y lloró, imaginó por un momento que esa niña era su hija que corría abrazarlos a Kuon y a ella.

-se encuentra bien, Kyoko sama?- (le preguntó su manager preocupado, estaba muy pálida y parecía débil)

-sí, es sólo qué…- (no pudo continuar porque se desmayó, su manager impidió que se golpeara y de inmediato la llevó a la enfermería)

* * *

-ummm ¿qué me pasó?- (decía Kyoko mientras abría los ojos lentamente)

-amor, te desmayaste- (Kuon acababa de llegar, la estaba sujetando de la mano)

-pueden estar tranquilos, es normal en su estado- (el doctor sostenía una hoja, al parecer de un examen)

-ehhh? ¿Acaso que tengo?- (dijo Kyoko alarmada)

-tiene tres semanas de embarazó, ¿es que no lo sabían?-

Kyoko quedó pasmada, sintió que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro y luego el beso de su esposo.

-¡vamos a ser padres!- (gritó Kuon emocionado, él también lloró. Apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el vientre de Kyoko, ella le acarició los cabellos)

El doctor salió conmovido de la habitación, prefirió dejarlos a solas.

Kuon le daba besitos al estómago de Kyoko, levantó la cabeza y tomó la mano de ella y la bajó hasta la barriga para que mutuamente acariciaran a su hijo, o hija, o hijos… se volvieron a besar en medio del llanto…

* * *

Durante el transcurso del embarazo Kuon y Kyoko le pidieron el favor al doctor que no les dijera el sexo del bebé, sólo querían saber si era un bebecito sano. Nada más, si era niño o niña no importaba, de igual manera lo recibirían con el mismo amor. Kuu y Julie apenas se enteraron de esa maravillosa noticia se vinieron a vivir del todo a Japón. Todos los familiares y amigos estaban al pendiente de Kyoko y también de cumplirle los antojos a Kuon, por alguna razón algunos síntomas del embarazo les sucedieron fue a él y no a ella.

La casa estaba llena de regalos, como era sorpresa lo del sexo del bebé siempre que los abuelos o amigos llevaban un regalo lo hacían de color rosa y azul, todo era por partida doble, así que ya tenían ropa para vestir a su bebé por los próximos 2 años o hasta más. Además apenas la prensa se enteró se expandió la noticia por todos los medios y prácticamente todos los días llegaba un regalo diferente (así como cuando fue san Valentín y las fans le dieron miles de chocolates a Kuon)

Nueve meses después la hora del parto llegó, todos los familiares estaban en el hospital.

Kuon estaba dentro de la habitación junto a su esposa, Yashiro llevó una cámara filmadora y gracias a su persistencia lo dejaron pasar.

-Tranquila amor, todo va a estar bien- (Kuon estaba temblando, le agarró la mano a Kyoko para darle fuerzas)

-ahhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhhhh (el dolor era insoportable, las palabras de su esposo la animaron muchísimo, pujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sintió el llanto de su bebé)

-¡es un hermoso niño!- (dijo la obstetra, le indicó a Kuon como cortar el cordón umbilical, él lo hizo muy emocionado en medio de lágrimas).

La enfermera lo envolvió en una manta y ya se lo iba a pasar a Kyoko cuando la obstetra gritó –¡aún hay más!, puje por favor. Viene otro bebé en camino- (Kyoko no tuvo tiempo para pensar hizo lo que la partera le indicó.

-¡es una niña!- (el llanto de la niña era mas calmado que el del niño, aunque no fue el centro de atención porque su apuesto papá cayó como un bulto de papas en el suelo)

*PUM* -ehhh?- (dijeron los presentes cuando escucharon el estruendo que provocó Kuon al desmayarse)

Yashiro de inmediato lo ayudó a levantarse y una enfermera le acercó una silla. Kyoko quitó la cara de enajenada cuando le pasaron a su niño. A la niña la estaban pesando y midiendo. –Amor estás bien?, mira a nuestro hijo- (le gritó en medio del llanto a su esposo que estaba al lado saliendo del trance)

Kuon abrió los ojos y recibió en sus brazos a su preciosa hija. –son hermosos, Dios mío, gracias- (acercó la niña hasta su madre y contempló a su hijo)

Yashiro gravó cada segundo, también estaba llorando. Luego salió de la habitación con la cámara en sus manos. Kuu, Julie, Saena, Kanae, Sho, Jelly, Maria, Lory, el señor Fuwa, Okamisan y Taisho, todos se pararon de inmediato. –Fueron mellizos, Niño y niña!- (gritó Yashiro a todo pulmón, los familiares se abrazaron entre ellos, muy conmovidos, supremamente felices y comenzaron a hacer "fila" para ver a los bebés)

-disculpen no pueden pasar todos- (el doctor bloqueó la entrada a esa multitud que parecía una manada de elefantes queriendo tumbar la puerta) –en un momento llevaremos a los bebés a la sala de observación, ahí podrán verlos.

-ahhhhhh pero, es que… Noooooooooooooo!, por qué?, queremos entrar, déjennos pasar- (protestaban todos, se morían de ganas de conocerlos)

* * *

… 6 años después…

Una hermosa mujer pelinegra de ojos mieles estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa observando como sus dos adorados hijos de 5 años jugaban con el perrito Labrador que su esposo les había regalado hace poco.

-ojousama, el señor Yashiro, su esposa e hijo han llegado- (habló respetuosamente una de las empleadas de la mansión)

-hágalos pasar por favor (respondió amablemente como siempre, le había dicho a la servidumbre que podían llamarla por su nombre pero ellos no lo tomaban en serio porque les parecía una falta de respeto. Kyoko a pesar de vivir entre lujos y tener un status social altísimo no había perdido ni pizca de su humildad, siguió siendo la chica amable y solidaria)

Kyoko se levantó a saludar a sus amigos y al pequeño niño rubio de ojos mieles con gafas –Kei kun, Los niños están en el jardín jugando con Inu chan (el perrito)

-iré a jugar con ellos tía- (le dio un beso a ella y corrió hacia el jardín) –¡Ren!, ¡Aiko!, ¡Inu chan! (gritó el Niño de casi siete años atrayendo la atención de los mellizos)

-¡Kei Chan!- (gritó la pequeña Aiko y corrió a saludar a su mejor amigo. La niña había heredado el aspecto físico de su padre, era de un pelo castaño tirando a rubio y de unos ojos verdes esmeraldas pero de resto era como estar viendo a una Mini Kyoko, igual de fantasiosa, le encantaban los cuentos de princesas además sus padres la trataban como una, tenía un corazón enorme, siempre que salía a jugar regresaba a casa con algún animalito en sus manos, un día llegó llorando a los brazos de Kuon y Kyoko porque según ella la hormiguita tenía una pata rota y así sucesivamente eran las aventuras de la niña, esa era la razón de que la casa pareciera un Zoológico en miniatura, había hormigas, un Hamster, peces de colores, una tortuga, un pajarito y ahora el nuevo integrante de la familia era Inu chan. Ella era la que los cuidaba y los alimentaba, siempre que salía de paseo o hasta en el mismo jardín traía nuevos amigos. era una niña con mucha imaginación, le encantaba dibujar, tenía su cuarto lleno de sus creaciones donde los protagonistas eran sus mascotas.

-Inu chan, vamos a saludar a Kei kun- Ren cogió la correa del perrito y corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo. El niño al contrario de su hermanita era de cabello negro y ojos mieles casi amarillos, aunque todo su porte reflejaba el aspecto de Kuon sus ojos delataban que era hijo de Kyoko, esa mirada citrina irradiaba bondad. Era muy inteligente para su edad, incluso ya sabía leer, en su cuarto había una colección de cuentos e historias para niños de las cuales ya se había leído todo, él siempre pedía como regalo un libro. Claro que sus libros favoritos eran los escritos por mamá. Kuon y Kyoko desde que nacieron los habían acostumbrado a escuchar un cuento antes de ir a dormir, Ren siempre se quedaba despierto hasta el final de la historia a diferencia de la pequeña Aiko que en la mayoría de veces se dormía a mitad del cuento. Otra cosa que resaltaba en él era su sonrisa, era idéntica a la de Kuon, heredó intacta la sonrisa derrite glaciares de su padre incluso Kyoko no podía resistirse, con esa sonrisa borraba cualquier rastro de enojo que tuvieran sus padres por una travesura que hubiese cometido y por si fuera poco en él se había formado una nueva mirada que perfectamente podría recibir el nombre de "el príncipe de la noche", a pesar de ser tan pequeño tenía un carácter firme y decisivo.

Ambos eran niños muy talentosos y avispados. En este año habían iniciado el jardín de infantes y la profesora estaba muy contenta de tener a esas dos criaturas a su cargo, ¡hasta un bloque de hielo se descongelaría con una sonrisa de esos pequeños!. Aunque eran un par de traviesos, una vez tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos porque la pequeña Aiko con ayuda de su hermano y Kei (quien iba a la misma escuela sólo que un grado mas avanzado) se trepó en un árbol para bajar a un gatito. Esos tres juntos siempre armaban caos.

-creo que a Kei le gusta Aiko. En la casa habla siempre de ella y en el colegio se pone celoso cuando otros niños se le acercan, una vez me dijo que le gustaría ser Ren chan para estar siempre a su lado- (comentó Yashiro a las Damas)

-Pero que dices Amor, son tan sólo unos niños, a esa edad no piensan en esas cosas- (respondió Jelly san)

-Pues será mejor que no te escuche Kuon, donde se entere que un niño pretende a su princesa seguro que le hace tremendo interrogatorio. Jumm de verdad le voy a tener lástima a los pretendientes de Aiko cuando sea adolescente- (habló Kyoko muy segura, conocía a su esposo como la palma de su mano). Ahh y Mi Ren va a ser un Don Juan, incluso ya lo es; he encontrado en su mochila corazones de papel y casi todos los días encuentro un dulce y siempre que le pregunto que quien se lo ha dado me dice el nombre de una compañerita diferente.

-jumm si eso es ahora no me imagino como serán en unos años. (Suspiró Yashiro) !que difícil es ser padres!-

-pero es el mejor trabajo que existe, los hijos son una bendición- (respondió Kyoko con una sonrisa)

-¡llegó la Barbacoa!- (gritaron Kuu y Lory quienes traían el asador)

-nosotras iremos a la cocina a preparar la carne- (dijeron Julie y Saena)

-¡abuelitos!- (los niños se vinieron corriendo apenas vieron a los señores que los recibieron en brazos)

-Mami y ¿los abuelitos de Kyoto van a venir?- (preguntó Ren apenas el abuelo Kuu lo bajó de sus brazos)

-No mi amor, esta vez no pudieron, pero el próximo fin de semana vamos a ir a visitarlos-

-Mami pero los abuelitos Taisho y okami si vienen, cierto?- (dijo la pequeña)

-sí corazón, papá fue a recogerlos-

-¿cuantos abuelitos tienen?- (preguntó Kei confundido)

(Ren empezó a contar con los dedos) –¡ocho!- (el niño de gafas casi que no se lo cree)

-buenas tardes, disculpen… se nos hizo un poco tarde- (kanae y Sho llegaron cargando a su bebé de dos años)

-no se preocupen, apenas vamos a empezar-

Los chicos se encargaron de instalar la barbacoa y las chicas fueron a la cocina a ayudar con la comida.

-Mira Ren, papi está aquí- (Aiko vio como su padre había llegado y le estaba dando un besó a su mamá)

-hagamos una carrera a ver quien llega primero a donde papá- (dijo el niño y arrancó a correr)

-eres un tramposo Ren- (le gritó Aiko con los cachetes inflados, ella también corrió)

Kuon sintió que sus hijos se acercaban y corrió hacia ellos como si fuese un niño más.

-¡papá!- (Ren saltó a sus brazos)

-¡papi!- (Aiko hizo lo mismo segundos después)

El impulso hizo que todos cayeran al pasto, en medio de risas. –¿se portaron bien mientras no estuve?-

-¡claro que sí!- (respondieron los pequeños con entusiasmo)

-me alegro mucho- (los cargó a cada uno en un brazo) –vamos donde Mami y a saludar a los abuelos-

* * *

Cada fin de semana si se podía tenían ese tipo de reuniones familiares, compartían una barbacoa, películas, piscina, salidas a un parque de diversiones, en fin… siempre tenían algún plan en mente para pasarla todos juntos, como la gran familia que eran.

Ya era la hora de ir a la cama, Kuon y Kyoko les pusieron las pijamas a sus hijos y los acostaron en su respectiva habitación (Los mellizos habían dormido en el mismo cuarto desde que nacieron pero desde que entraron al jardín decidieron que ya era hora de que cada uno tuviera su habitación sin embargo aún no aceptaban el cambio y a escondidas se pasaban a la habitación principal y se metían bajo las sábanas.

-Mami déjanos dormir aquí- (Ren sabía muy bien que era ella a la que tenía que convencer ya que papá hacía todo lo que ella decía)

-Niños, se supone que cada uno tiene su propia habitación para dormir en ella- (Kuon habló seriamente pero sin dejar el tono de ternura)

-pero papi, allá me siento solita, en cambio aquí es muy cálido porque estoy junto con mami, onii chan y tu- (la pequeña Aiko siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para convencer a sus papás)

-Vamos amor, una noche más no le hace daño a nadie- (Kyoko le rozó el brazo a Kuon)

-ahhhhh (suspiró resignado) como si me pudiera negar…-

-¡Sí!- (los niños chocaron sus manos)

-¿que cuento quieren para esta noche?- (les preguntó Kyoko)

-¡El hada Corn!- (dijeron animados, entre todos ese era el favorito de ambos)

-Niños, han escuchado la historia del hada Corn desde que nacieron, ya se la deben saber de memoria- (comentó Kuon mientras acomodaba a los niños en la mitad de la cama)

-sí papi, pero es que es muy linda, jamás me cansaré de escucharla. Me encanta al final cuando la Niña de Coletas visita el Reino de las hadas donde vive Corn, quisiera ser ella y conocer su mundo…- (dijo Aiko chan con estrellitas en los ojos)

-sabes Mami? Si la Niña de coletas tuviera un nombre en el libro me gustaría que se llamara Kyoko, como tú. Sabes papi? A veces pienso que eres Corn. La razón de que me guste tanto el libro de mami es que siento como si estuviera leyendo una aventura entre mamá y papá- (habló el pequeño Ren con esa peculiar sonrisa)

Kyoko y Kuon se sorprendieron por las palabras de su hijo, era increíble su agudeza para relacionarlos a ellos con la historia. Nadie, a excepción de ellos dos sabían que la mayoría de las cosas que estaban escritas en el libro habían sucedido en verdad y que el lugar mágico al que se refería la historia existía. Mas adelante se lo contarían a sus niños, ellos tenían derecho a saber ese hermoso secreto de donde había surgido el amor de sus padres.

-Fin- (Kyoko cerró el libro y sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos durmiendo como un par de angelitos en mitad de la cama)

Dejó el libro encima de la mesa de noche y se acostó al extremo de la cama, al lado de su niña.

-Ren es muy inteligente, fue capaz de descubrir la verdad tras el libro- (Kuon le habló muy pasito a su esposa. Él estaba al otro extremo al lado de su niño)

-sí, y Aiko chan dijo que quería conocer el Reino mágico. Llevémoslos en la próxima visita a Kyoto y contémosle que en realidad nosotros somos los protagonistas de la historia- (contestó ella)

-me parece perfecto, ambos estarán muy felices- (se sentó en la cama y se inclinó para alcanzar los labios de su amada)

Kyoko recibió el beso con agrado. –Hasta mañana- (murmuró en medio del contacto entre sus labios)

-gracias, (la besó con mayor fervor) gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, por darme esta hermosa familia, por estar a mi lado-

-gracias a ti, por ayudarme a cumplir mis sueños, por hacerme tan feliz, por haberme regalado este par de angelitos- (correspondió a sus besos tiernamente)

-te amo- (dijeron los dos al unísono y lentamente se fueron separando sin dejar de mirarse hasta quedar acostados entrelazando sus manos por encima de la sábana que cubría a sus mellizos)

**FIN**

**Mina san, la tercera es la vencida y esta vez si es de verdad. Aquí está Mi última entrega en español por este año. Antes de empezar un nuevo fic voy a sacar la versión en inglés de este y así iré escribiendo los capítulos de "Dangerous Lover" para que cuando publique el número 1 tenga por lo menos cinco de respaldo. Yo creo que lo pondré en Enero del 2011, total yo les aviso a las que quieran via e-mal. Ustedes saben que una de las cosas que más disfruto es contestar los reviews así que no se preocupen por donde llegará su respuesta.**

**Por obvias razones no las puedo poner en un siguiente capítulo (ya que no hay mas XD) así que a las personas que están registradas aquí la pag de FF les mandaré un mensaje privado (o también desde la opción Replay), a las demás por MSN y por Facebook y a los que definitivamente no se puede por los tres anteriores pondré las respuestas en mi profile.**

**Aquí les dejo mi correo liz. 1506hotmail. com (quiten los espacios) si llegan a agregarme por favor preséntense, al menos digan soy "julana de tal y leí tu fic"**

**Bueno ahora entrando con las Notas del capi explicaré los nombres de los niños: Ren, por el amigo de Kuon que falleció y por el que él había tomado el nombre Tsuruga Ren y… el nombre de la niña fue más difícil de escoger, yo desde hace varios meses había pensado en ponerle Himeko (princesa) pero es que a una amiga (Nefertiti) se le ocurrió lo mismo y publicó su fic "Un lindo cuento para dormir" en donde la temática gira entorno a la pequeña Himeko (les recomiendo mucho este fic, es muy lindo ****), entonces por eso no quise que el nombre de la niña fuera ese. (He leído tres fics de SB ****que salieron**** después del mío donde la antagonista se llama Alice, incluso cuando leí sentí que era la misma Alice que me inventé aquí, realmente no sé si me copiaron y en realidad no me importa, el punto al que quiero llegar es que habiendo tanto de donde escoger no hay razón para escoger precisamente el nombre que otra persona ya utilizó) Algunas de las lectoras me propusieron algunos nombres y al final escogí Aiko (Gracias a Kriss) por su significado: Niña del Amor.**

**Pasando a otro punto, al menos en mi Fic Kuon y Kyoko visitaron nuestros países, ne? JAJJAJAJAJAJ**

**Claro, no me puedo despedir sin darles las Gracias a TODOS ustedes… ¡ARIGATO MINA SAN! De verdad muchísimas gracias por haber leído, por acompañarme y darme ánimo con sus reviews, por las críticas constructivas, por las risas que siempre lograban sacarle a Sakuraliz. **

**Disculpen los fallos que tuve (sé que son muchos pero la razón de que caigamos es aprender a levantarnos, soy humana y tengo derecho a equivocarme, ese es el chiste de la vida "aprender del error") esas faltas ortográficas que noto después de que releo un capítulo o las que cometo intencionalmente como el uso de paréntesis. ¡SUMIMASEN!**

**Ya saben que pueden hablar conmigo cuando quieran, si publican un fic M de Skip Beat estaré en primera fila para leerlo, jijijiji**

**LECTORES NUEVOS (me refiero a aquellos lean después de que el fic está completo, por favor dejen sus comentarios que yo siempre les contestaré. Si no están registrados en la pag pueden ver su respuesta en mi profile en el trascurso de la semana en que dejen el review).**** http:/ www. /u/2064995/ sakuraliz23 ****(quiten los espacios para que les sirva el link)**

**Bueno ya me extendí como siempre, jejeje esto no es un adiós, es simplemente un hasta luego ( Matta ne!). Kiis and hugs for everyone!. Att: Liz chan**

**

* * *

**

**Noche Eterna****:** Hola, jejeje pues hice la travesura de anticiparles el capítulo final como tres veces pero como ya viste esta si fue la de verdad. JAJAJA amiga diste justo en el clavo al juntar a Sho con Kanae, jijiji hacen buena pareja XD. Ummm ya me voy, gracias por tu review. Salu2!

**mari3304****:** Hi! Chica me encantó como empezaste tu review, me encanta aprender idiomas y aprecio mucho que personas del mundo compartan sus conocimientos conmigo. No tenía ni idea que en argentina existía el Tucumano XD, así que eres enfermera, que chévere…

Me hiciste reír con eso de que Kyoko viera a Tinkerbell, jajaja pasaría exactamente lo que tú describiste. Yo no pude decidirme entre escoger niño y niña por eso hice que tuvieran mellizos. Amo a Ren y a Aiko XD. Olep, es injusto que a los lectores registrados solo se nos permita dejar un review por capi y los que no están registrados pueden dejar miles, *puchero*, ummm me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir hablando despúes de esto, si quieres puedes agregarme al MSN.

Mari chan lamento que no hubiesen mas juegos aquí, pero ya tengo unos muy jugosos en mente para mi próximo fic, además tendré mas libertad porque los personajes van a ser mas grandes kyoko de 20 y Ren de 24 (añádele a eso que Ren es un mujeriego, JAJAJAJA)

Gracias por todo, besos y abrazos!

**Rosa Darcy:** Hola! Voy por la mitad de Hanazakari no Kimitachi me ha gustado Muchísimo (mira que el día que la busqué encontré la versión de taiwan y me vi el primer capi pero luego se me perdió el link y por cuestiones del destino llegué a la versión japonesa que por obvias razones me gustó mas) sip Nakatsu queda perfecto de Shotaro y Misuki de Kyoko, Sano no me gusta para Ren (ya sabes mi razón, *osito Panda* jajaja) ummm sin duda el que es más que indicado para el papel es Mike He, ese tipo tiene TODO! *hemorragia Nasal* jajajaja

Me vie l primer episodio de why why love pero no sé si seguiré viéndomela es que son 15 epi de 1 hora (me da pereza además es muy predecible que Rainie va a terminar con el chico que la trata mal o sea Mike he) me estoy viendo Stand up! (es japonés, lo has visto?. Los cuatro chicos vírgenes de su instituto XD)

Me alegra que tu piecito ya está libre de todo yeso ¡yukata ne!

Sip, voy a animarme a escribir el otro fic pero mas adelante. Te acuerdas que el lunes que hablamos te dije que sólo llevaba 2 pag de este capi por culpa del MSN y FB? JAJAJAJ si vieras que desde el Martes me quedé sin internet y por eso fue que pude escribir 15 hojas del capi final. Al parecer el destino está a favor de ustedes los lectores, no puedo creer que haya escrito como 22 hojas (contando NA y respuestas) en cuatro días.

El miércoles hice las enchiladas, pero se me fue la mano con el picante, JAJAJAJ y me tocó comerme la mayoría a mí. XD

Uyyy mandale mis saludos a las chicas que aman a Ren, jejeje

Bueno amiga, estoy feliz de que al menos contigo si voy a poder seguir hablando después de esto. Bye! besos!

**Sayuri Moon****:** HOLAAAAAAA, me alegra verte pro aquí y estoy muy feliz por tus logros!

Pues sí, todo tiene su final, ni modo *sinf*jejeje *Sonríe* pero lo bueno es que podremos seguir en contacto por el Msn. Olep estuvo cortica mi respuesta, jajaja Matta ne! Besos XD

**neko-hime-neko****:** Hi, pues lo de la confirmación del Dorama lo leí en Wikipedia y según tengo entendido es una página confiable. Ojalá que si! Cuando me entere de nuevos detalles te aviso, vale. Bye!

nickita021: hola Niki, la que lo siente soy yo, voy re atrasada con tu fic, leí el capi 19 y 20 y luego me quedé sin internet (por culpa de la empresa esa, ¡otra Vez!). AMIGA los Doramas son lo mejor de lo mejor! Tenés que ver Hana Yori Dango, por esa serie cambié mi opinión con respecto a la actuación japonesa y ahora veo mas Doramas que anime. Aunque he visto son puros Taiwaneses y japoneses, casi no me gustan los Koreanos.

No, aún no sé los resultados del Icfes, llegan este viernes. Luego te cuento como me fue.

Sip la experiencia con Kei chan les sirvió muchísimo para cuidar a Ren y a Aiko chan, jejeje

Bye amiga, chaussss!

**dark moon:** Konnichiwa, yo quedé matada con Aiko y Ren, son los mini Kyoko y Kuon que siempre quise, espero que también te hayan gustado. Nunca he estado en la pag de amor Yaoi, voy a meterme para darle una hojeada a tu fic. Bye!

**shia1624****:** olep Shia Chan, hace rato que no te leía. JAJAJA sip lo de Kei chan fue muy lindo. Gracias a dios eso de que los niños odian a Ren no se cumplió con su hijo xD. Hasta luego Shia .

Kriss: amiga siempre me haces reír, como está eso de que vas a leer un Dorama? (si es una telenovela se supone que la ves) jajaja. Yo también casi ruedo por el piso con lo de Kei kun en el capi pasado, ahh por cierto me avisas cuando te termines hana yori Dango para que me des tu opinión del final. Bueno Kriss nos leemos por el MSN.

Zukita: Hola! Jajja pasó justo lo que dijiste, tuvieron gemelos! Es que no pude decidirme a darle gusto solo a uno de ellos y por eso les di niño y niña. Gracias por desearme éxitos, ya este viernes salen los resultados del exámen.

Woooo sos periodista, uyyyy que bacano! Estoy segura que te va a ir super bien! Ahhhh si traes ropa desde china significa que has estado allá? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh que envidia!

Ummm ojalá que me sigas escribiendo, no quiero perder la comunicación contigo, me caes super bien! Besos y abrazos, hasta pronto.

**Mai-chan:** HOLA amiga me hiciste recordar la mejor escena (y por supuesto mi favorita) que ha tenido skip beat a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, de verdad que lo hice con todas las ganas.

Mai chan, Acá en mi país también se utiliza el ave maría dame puntería, también hay otros como "tin marin de dos pin gue cúcara mácara títere fue", jajaja o "tin go tin go tan go"

Bueno Mai chan, ya es hora de despedirme, es pero que podamos seguir hablándonos, e mando un fuerte abrazo, cuídate mucho. Bye!

**oryxyro****:** hi amiga, uyyy pues si el hijo resulto ser de yashiro, umm y ya aquí lo vimos mas grandecito, ¡tiene lentes igual que el papá! Kawaiii

amiguis por donde me enviaste tu mail? Recuerda que si no pones un enlace con los espacios fanfiction lo borra.

Sip por fin ese dorama de skip beat, ya estaba bastante retrasadito aunque es una lastima que no lo haya sacado Japón sino Taiwan. Ufff si se le agradece a la mangaka que por lo menos si actualice constante mente.

Wawa ojalá y vampire knight si tenga un final Yukixkaname, bofffff es lo mejor!

Ahhh ultimo capi, sinceramente espero que no perdamos el contacto. Bye! Cuídate.

**NIKFE****:** hola, priemro discúlpame por no haber leído tu actualización es que me quedé sin internet por varios días y estaba ocupada escribiendo este capi. Wowo amiga le atinaste justo a o que yo pensaba y así tal como tu querías tuvieron niño y niña! La versión que vana ser ellos de hana yori dango es adulta y un poco diferente a la tradicional.

Ahh que bueno que tu te puedes dar el lujo de compar libros! Boff yo no. Y todo lo leo en el computador *snif* estoy segura que el primer libro de dark hunters te va a encantar. Besos bye!

**Pam:** HOLA querida Pam, umm pues sí, le atinaste a que era yashiro!. Ve de cual Chihiro me estás hablando?, a la de el viaje de Chihiro?

Este viernes salen los resultados del examen, aunque no sé como voy a seguir en contacto contigo, espero que me agregues. Besos! Chao!

**Piks:** HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *abrazo de oso* te extrañé muchísimo, jejeje olep me impacto mucho tu "y tienen que ser gemelos porque lo dio yo" jajajajaj yo me dije exactamente lo mismo hace unos meses cuando tuve la idea.

Yo no diria que atascado sería la palabra para Skip beat, ummm mas bien como desabrido o yo que sé, el ultimo capítulo me dejó un mal sabor de boca, ajjaja

Bueno piks, muchos besos para ti, nos vemos XD

**Kourei no Tsuki****:** Hola espero que ya te encuentres mejor? Pues si voy a escribir una nueva historia pro la publicaré cuando tenga varios capis. No tengo ni idea porque no te aparece mi fic en la lista de los de skip beat (revisa si la categoría en que lo tienes está señalado All o M. cuando yo inició en la página automáticamente está para biscar de la k a la T así que el mio no sale porque es categoría M)

Con respecto a lo de last heaven, inscríbete en la página y comentas que quieres que traduzcan ese par de mangas, incluso tu podrías participar como editora, claner o traductora. (Claro que antes tienes que hacer las pruebas)

Ummm eso de que "te dire varias cosas que no te dije en este" me sonó como a una fuerte Crítica Constructiva de parte de Kourei chan. espero que no seas tan dura conmigo.

Bueno ya me despido. Bye!

**09/10/10 by Sakuraliz**


End file.
